A Life Reclaimed
by JibbsGal1
Summary: This is the sequel to "A New Life," which should be read first. I'm afraid to put what else it's about in case you haven't read the first story. But if you have, it's the continuing adventures of our favorite new family.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you haven't read "A New Life" yet – STOP! Please read that story first or this sequel will not make any sense. For those who have – welcome to the first chapter of "A Life Reclaimed" – thank you for coming back for more. Please bear with me. This is more of a housekeeping chapter (the next one might be too), needing to tie up loose ends from the previous story. Things _should_ get more interesting reasonably soon.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Then who are you?"

"Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS."

"What's NCIS?"

Mary started laughing. When she saw the glares she was getting from both Jenny and Gibbs, it made her laugh even harder. "They're Navy cops, Ryan."

Gibbs tried to untie the ropes around Missy's hands, but it wasn't working so he took out a knife. Missy's eyes went wide and she started whimpering and crying. He quickly put the knife away. "I was just going to use it to cut the rope," he said in a gentle voice.

Gibbs shot a worried glance at Ryan, who immediately tried to calm his daughter down. "Take a deep breath, sweetie. You know Gibbs. He wouldn't hurt you. He just wants to free your hands."

Jenny walked over slowly to Missy. "Do you want me to untie you?" The young girl took one look at Jenny, shook her head and backed up into the couch, looking scared. Jenny was hurt until Gibbs motioned for her to look at herself. She was covered in the blood of the men she'd killed.

A flash of worry crossed Gibbs' face. "Any of that yours?"

"No," she assured him. Jenny quickly went to the closet and put on a jacket, hoping that would help. She then turned her back to Missy so the girl couldn't see her using the knife to remove the ropes binding both Ryan and Mary.

Once free, Ryan worked at helping Missy. "Look at me, sweetie. Are you okay? Did you keep your eyes closed like Mary asked?"

"Most of the time, but then I heard the gunshot. It scared me so I opened my eyes and saw Catherine hurt. And then I saw her kill that man."

Jenny was horrified that she'd traumatized her young friend. Gibbs saw her anguish and squeezed her hand.

Ryan sighed. He saw the pained expression his friends had, but his daughter was his only priority. He brushed his hand over Missy's hair and leaned down to kiss her on the head while he worked on the knot in the rope around her hands. "It's okay, sweetie. I know a lot just happened but we'll talk about it when we get home, I promise." Missy saw the same love and care in her father's eyes that was always there and it made her feel like everything would be okay. She nodded slightly.

Jenny was relieved to see Missy a bit calmer. "Ry, you may want to put a blanket around her. I'm afraid you guys will need to stay a little longer because the FBI will want to get your statements. But I have a feeling we'll have plenty of EMTs here momentarily, and they can check her out. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am that you both got mixed up in my mess."

Ryan finished removing the rope around his daughter's hands and gave her a comforting hug. He glanced at Jenny. "I'm confused about a lot of things."

"I'll answer any questions you have, but first I need to go check on Geep and get Julia. Jenny started to head for the door when Gibbs caught her.

"Are you crazy? Sit down." He leaned in and whispered. "You've been shot."

She snorted. "Please, I was grazed."

"You're bleeding. Sit!" He looked at Mary, who nodded and headed out the door. He turned back to his wife. "Put pressure on it."

Jenny was giving him a dirty look, clearly annoyed at his babying her but she did put her hand on the wound and pressed down. "Toss me my phone. _Please_."

He looked at her last placed call. "Why don't you let me call them?" She gave up and nodded.

Tony recognized the number. "It's Jenny." He answered the phone. "Are you okay?" All eyes at MTAC were on him, awaiting the answer anxiously.

"Everyone's safe." Gibbs smiled when he heard reactions from those around Tony.

"That's great news, Boss. We were worried. Do you need anything from us?"

Gibbs held the phone against his chest. "He wants to know if there's anything we need from them?"

Jenny sighed. "Someone has to process this scene. Do we want to fly in NCIS from San Diego or do you want your team to come out with Ducky? If so, they can catch a ride on SecNav's plane. He was sending it out to us anyways to help us move. For political reasons, maybe ask Leon what he thinks?"

"I'll take care of it. Just keep pressure on your leg." Gibbs walked into the kitchen to give instructions to Tony.

Ryan looked at Jenny. "SecNav?"

"The Secretary of the Navy."

He furrowed his brow. "Of course. I suppose Air Force One was busy?"

Jenny smirked.

Gibbs closed the phone and went to Jenny. He bent down next to her, putting his hand on top of hers to add pressure, making her wince. "The team's going to head out here and take over whatever the FBI hasn't completed. They're excited to have a New Year's Eve party on the plane. I hope it's okay, but I said Abby could come too. She didn't want to be left behind." Jenny smiled and shook her head, knowing nothing short of a ball and chain would've kept the Goth away from them today. Plus, Gibbs never could say no to her. Her eyes drifted across the room, and he noticed the way Jenny was looking at Missy. "Is she worse?"

"No, but if there's any permanent damage…"

"Don't go there, Jen. She'll be okay." Gibbs rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her.

The door flew open and Mary walked in, carrying a crying Julia in her infant seat. Immediately Jenny tried to get up but Gibbs held her down, knowing Mary would bring their daughter over.

Both thanked the U.S. Marshal profusely as Jenny reached in and picked up the baby, holding her to her shoulder. "Oh sweet girl, I'm so sorry you're upset." She kissed Julia's cheek several times and looked at Jethro. "She's hungry. Do you want me to feed her or do you want to give her the bottle I expressed earlier?"

He looked at Julia, caressing her little head, relief flooding over him at seeing his daughter safe in her mother's arms. "I want to but I think she could really use the comfort of connecting with you."

Jenny was relieved because she felt the same way. She saw how overwhelmed her husband was and pulled him to her for a kiss. She then turned her attention back to her friend. "Mary, how's Geep?"

"The medics just arrived. He was shot in the shoulder and has lost a lot of blood but he should be okay. I saw his wife, and she was grateful to hear everyone is okay. She's riding to the hospital with him, and she'll call after he gets out of surgery to let us know how he's doing."

Relief spread throughout Jenny's entire body. "Thank God he's going to be all right." She turned her attention back to her daughter, completely overwhelmed with gratitude at the way things turned out.

There was a knock on the door. Mary let the FBI in and showed them around. She pointed the medics to her charge.

Jenny tried to comfort her daughter, who was still crying. "Please check Missy out first. I think she's in shock," she said, pointing them to the young girl. One medic went to see each of them.

The EMT knelt by Jenny's chair to check out her leg, ripping her jeans more so he could examine the wound in her thigh.

"You were very lucky, ma'am. Looks like the bullet just grazed you. Let me clean this, wrap it up and you should be fine."

"Thank you." Jenny looked knowingly at her husband.

Jethro let out a sigh of relief, leaning his head down on her shoulder. "I've never been so happy to say you were right."

The other medic was with Missy. He was concerned that she seemed afraid of him. "I think she is suffering a bit from shock. I want to get an IV started and give her some oxygen sir." Ryan nodded.

The medic showed the bag of liquid to Missy. "My name is Jason. Would you like to feel this? In order for it to be able to help you, I'm going to put this rubber band thing around your arm so I can see the tubes your blood flows through. It might pinch but it won't hurt. Is that okay?" She nodded. "While you look at that, let me slip this oxygen mask over your face to help you breathe. I need you to take slow, deep breaths." Jason continued to talk with Missy as he set up the IV.

After the medic bandaged her leg, Jenny stood up. Gibbs looked at her, concerned. "Where are you going?"

She glanced around, seeing the sea of agents bagging and tagging, taking pictures and sketching the scene. "I'm going to the guest room, so I can have some peace and quiet while I feed her. Can you grab the nursing pillow and meet me in there?"

"Be there in a sec," he said, leaning down to kiss her briefly. Gibbs walked over to Mary and pointed to a door. "Jenny and I will be in that room. She's going to be nursing. Can you make sure no one disturbs us?"

"Got it."

Gibbs headed upstairs, passing the bodies of the men Jenny killed, surveying the damage. He wasn't sure why it stunned him, he'd certainly seen hundreds of crime scenes, but it did. He grabbed a clean blouse, a pair of black yoga pants, the pillow, a diaper, baby wipes, cream and anything else he could think of and then headed back downstairs to join Jenny.

He slipped quietly into the room, locking the door behind him. The room was dimly lit, and Jenny was sitting on the bed, already unbuttoning her bloody blouse.

"Brought you down your yoga pants and another blouse so just toss those on the bed and we'll bag them for evidence. Here, let me hold Jules while you get situated."

Jenny watched Jethro with their daughter as she changed. She saw the way he was holding her, completely protective. She knew he'd been scared out of his wits for them.

He held her trembling body; she was screaming her little lungs out because she wanted to eat, but Gibbs still wished he could comfort her. He kissed her gently on the head. "I was so scared for you, baby girl. If anything had happened…"

Jenny cut him off. "Jethro, she's okay. Join us," she said, reaching for Julia. "I need to lean back against something."

He got on the bed and slipped his legs around her, thrilled to be included in the process. Jenny got the baby situated, and her screams finally stopped once she located her food. Mommy then leaned back gratefully against Daddy's chest.

"Jen, I was so –"

"Don't," Jenny said quickly. "I have to hold it together until she finishes feeding. I need to think happy thoughts. I don't want to be sad or frightened or anything else that's negative while I'm feeding her, okay?"

Gibbs saw her pleading eyes, so he tried to smile for her. She appreciated his effort and returned the gesture with one of her own. They stared down at their daughter, hoping she was oblivious to the chaos around her.

"Can I tell you how much I love you then? Is that allowed?" Gibbs genuinely wanted to know; he wasn't sure what would make her cry or set her off.

"Not only is it allowed, it's encouraged."

Gibbs was thankful. He leaned down, nuzzling her ear and neck while he said over and over again how much he loved her and Julia.

The little family sat there for the next 20 minutes holding each other, fully feeling the immense gratitude that they were alive, together and madly in love.

After Julia was done eating, burped and had her diaper changed, she was placed back in her infant seat. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

Jethro put his arms around Jenny while they stood looking at their baby. "Now can I say it?"

Jenny slipped her arms around his neck, holding him close. "Yes."

"I've never been so scared in my life. If anything had happened to you or Julia... Oh God, Jenny..." He held her against him, burying his face in her hair as he ran his hands up and down her back – touching her, needing to prove to himself that she was really there with him and that she was okay.

She felt his heart rate increase as he did his best to hold back tears. Leaning back to look into his eyes, she saw fear there. Suddenly the enormity of what happened that day finally hit Jenny like a ton of bricks and the adrenaline that had kept her going nonstop for the last hour dissipated. She thought about how one misstep could have destroyed the precious family they had created. Her body gave way, sinking to the ground with Jethro catching her, holding her close as she broke down crying in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the very kind feedback! I've missed you guys and your encouragement - it means so much. Once again, your feedback has me adjusting my story so keep those comments coming. They help more than you know! Not sure what my posting schedule will be, but I'll aim for at least every other day if not every day. Also, a belated thanks to leebug1219 for her EMT help with the first chapter. Today's song inspiration was "Leather and Lace" by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley. Thought it was a good song for our couple. I'd post a lyric or two, but they all work.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny exhausted herself crying and fell asleep almost the instant Gibbs helped her into bed. He placed Julia, asleep in her infant seat, next to her. He then slipped out of the room to check on the investigation.

Missy and her dad had given their statements, and the young girl was now asleep on the couch with a blanket over her.

Ryan saw Gibbs and approached him, careful not to wake his daughter as he stood up. "Do you mind if we stick around a while? She was exhausted after everything and I don't have the heart to wake her just yet."

"Stay as long as you need. How is she?" he asked, motioning to Missy.

"We'll see. The EMT told me to expect nightmares for a while. I'm just grateful everyone's okay. This could have ended so differently," he said, overwhelmed. "Cath - I mean… Jenny?" Gibbs nodded. "Jenny was incredible. Are you guys spies or something? Why the secret identity?"

"She was in witness protection. She saw Kort murder someone and testified against him. Last I heard he'd been found guilty but he obviously escaped." Gibbs saw the shock on his friend's face. "You and your daughter should never have been in danger. We feel horrible about that."

Ryan took a deep breath, his mind reeling from everything he was trying to process. "I realize there is a ton I don't know about Jenny but I do recognize how much she cares for my daughter. I know she never wanted this to happen."

Gibbs sighed, grateful for his friend's understanding. He excused himself from Ryan and walked over to Mary, who was speaking with an investigator.

"Gibbs, this is the local lead FBI agent - John Reynolds. He's in charge of the investigation and has been briefed by both myself and Fornell."

The two men shook hands. Gibbs sat with Agent Reynolds and gave his statement about the day's events as well as the entire case. By the time he was done answering all of his questions, Gibbs was exhausted. He walked over to Mary. "Are you okay? Did you take some food at least?"

"Oh yeah, I was all over that and made some coffee too. I also offered it to the agents."

Gibbs nodded. "Good. Thanks for taking lead on this. Neither of us have the energy."

Mary looked at him like he was crazy. "It also isn't your job. It's mine. You two are civilians in this. Go take care of Jenny and the munchkin. We have things handled. Though they will need to speak with her reasonably soon."

"I'll let her know." Gibbs slipped back into the room and found Jenny holding a sleeping Julia, caressing her cheeks. The beautiful sight made him smile.

Jenny glanced up and sighed. "You look exhausted. Why don't you take a turn napping, and I'll go out there and give my statement." He nodded. She carefully placed Julia back in the infant seat carrier, leaned over and kissed her head before she stood up and walked over to Jethro. "I love you so much. Sleep well," she said, caressing his face.

He wasn't about to let her go that quickly and drew her into a deep passionate kiss, running one hand through her hair and the other down her back to her ass. He then pulled away and crawled into bed. He took one last look at Jenny and saw her still in the same spot, her mouth open.

"Wow. I can't even imagine what that would have been like if you'd been fully awake. Wow." She snapped out of it, turned and headed out the door. He smiled to himself before drifting off.

Jenny was introduced to Agent Reynolds and the two sat down so she could give her statement. Since she was the only one who knew everything about what happened, it was a very long discussion. She took him through each step, showed him around the house and explained what happened in the past.

In the middle of it, Jenny heard crying coming from the guest room so she excused herself to prepare the bottle. She then slipped into the room to find Gibbs holding Julia, trying to comfort her. She handed him the bottle and watched for a few minutes as he fed her. There was little in this world Jenny loved more than watching Jethro with their daughter. She hated to leave but she returned to Agent Reynolds to finish giving her statement.

Afterwards, she joined Mary and Ryan for a bite to eat in the kitchen. Ryan updated her on Missy, who was _still _sleeping. During their discussion, Jenny's phone rang. It was Betsy, saying that Geep was out of surgery and expected to make a full recovery. Jenny gave her neighbor a heads-up that agents would be by at some point to get a statement and then wished them both well, giving her profuse thanks for all the couple did for her and her family, especially Julia.

Mary went to check in with Reynolds, leaving Ryan and Jenny alone. She glanced at him and saw he looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm guessing you have a lot of questions."

He released a tiny, nervous laugh. "That's an understatement." He studied her face, trying to figure out where to begin. He took a deep breath, a bit nervous to find out the answers he sought. "Was anything, any of it, real?"

The look of betrayal in his eyes made Jenny's heart heavy. She reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "Please don't look at me that way. It was all real. At least the feelings. I had to use a different name because I was in hiding. And I'm not really a librarian by trade. I was - and now am again - the first female head of an armed federal agency for the government."

"That's a huge difference," he smiled.

She smiled back. "True. The only thing that was a lie was that I never thought Gibbs was dead. He was simply dead to me because I wasn't ever supposed to see him again. But everything else I ever told you… my miscarriage and never being able to tell him was all true. And the depression I had, leaving everything in my world behind - my job, my friends, my home, losing everything - that was painfully real."

Ryan tried to process everything she was saying, his heart going out to her. "Then that story about his ex-wife telling you he died…"

Jenny became sheepish. "OK, that wasn't true and stupid but I knew you'd ask and I had to think of something. Please forgive me."

"That _was _pretty stupid. But it seemed so far out, I figured it was too strange not to be true."

Jenny shrugged. "That's what I was going for."

He shook his head, trying not to laugh. "So you ran into Gibbs by accident?"

She nodded. "On that plane trip headed back here. I had always loved him but after I hurt him long ago, I never thought he'd give me another chance. But he was so grateful to see me alive, I think all that other stuff, everything that had kept us apart, melted away. He told me he loved me," she smiled, wistful at the memory. "I can't begin to tell you how that turned my world - our worlds - upside down. But I never wanted to hurt you."

He smiled, taking her in his arms for a brief hug. "Oh I got over that a long time ago, don't worry. And I really am so happy for you both. I'm proud to call you both my friends." He stepped back, looking at her with a mischievous grin. "So, does he work for you? He's not really a carpenter, is he?"

Jenny laughed. "He does work for me - best agent at NCIS. Taught me everything I know."

"And yet you're his boss?"

Jenny sighed. "A commonly asked question. Yes. I'm more political than he is. I smooth things over with politicians - he shoots them."

Ryan furrowed his brow. "I have hard time picturing him doing that."

"For some reason, I don't." Mary grabbed a carrot off the tray between them. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing you didn't already know," shared Jenny, grabbing a carrot herself.

The doorbell rang. An agent who was standing by the door opened it to reveal the team.

Abby came through the door first and ran over to hug Jenny. "I'm so glad you're safe! I was totally scared when I heard. Where's my Gibbs? And I have to meet Julia - where is she?"

Ryan shot Mary a confused look. She laughed. "Don't ask."

Jenny smiled at the Goth's enthusiasm. She saw Tony, Ziva and McGee getting updated by Agent Reynolds while Ducky made his way over to her.

He drew her into a hug. "Ah, Jennifer, we're all so relieved that you and Jethro are safe."

Jenny hugged her dear friend back. "Thank you, Ducky. Abby, I will see about getting you what you asked for. I'll be right back. But first," she said, tossing a bottle of anti-bacterial gel to Abby, "please pass this around to anyone who wants to hold her." The Goth saluted Jenny and quickly put some on.

Mary introduced Ryan to Ducky and Abby while Jenny slipped into the guest room. Jethro was holding their daughter, who was losing her battle with the sandman.

"The team's here."

His eyes lit up. "Abby asking for us?"

She smiled. "Absolutely. Julia's fan base awaits." She walked over to her husband and slipped her arms around his waist. "But first, _your _fan base needs a kiss."

Gibbs smiled. He loved it when they were holding each other with the baby between them. He wished he could freeze the moment forever. But then again, the next one, kissing his wife - savoring her soft lips playing with his, deepening his kiss - was another great one. Actually, he was pretty sure each new moment was only going to get better and better. Jenny deserved that. So did their daughter. Maybe even he did too.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful feedback - please keep those reviews coming. They help keep me motivated. Hope this lives up to expectations.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny went to open the door but Gibbs called her back inside the room. "Jen, what do you think of bringing them in here a couple at a time? I don't want Jules to get overwhelmed."

A smile crept across her face. She walked back over to her daughter, sleeping in her husband's arms, and kissed her forehead. "You know what, Julia? I think your daddy is showing some top notch thinking." She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. "I know just the two."

Jenny slipped out of the room and walked towards Abby, who was deep in conversation with Ryan, Mary and Ducky, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, Jenny - where's the boss man and my soon to be new crush?"

"I know you like them young, Tony, but really..."

The two smirked at each other before Jenny's demeanor turned serious. "Thanks for everything you and the team did today. You helped me save my family, and I will never forget that."

He glanced around the house. "From the look of things, I'd say you did the heavy lifting."

Ziva approached them. "I read the report and saw that well placed knives played a part. Excellent job."

"Toda," Jenny said to her friend, with a glint in her eye. She kissed Ziva on both cheeks, their usual greeting.

McGee joined them. "Where's Gibbs? And when do we get to meet Julia?"

"Well first let me introduce you to a good friend of ours," she said, turning towards the others. "Sorry to interrupt you all. Ryan, I see you've met Ducky and Abby but I'd like you to meet three more from our team - Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Tim McGee. Of course you all remember Mary."

Jenny didn't miss the smile between Mary and Tony, which just made her roll her eyes, remembering their conversation on the plane ride back from testifying in D.C. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to take you in a couple at a time to meet Julia."

Abby raised her hand. "Me first! Me first!"

Jenny smiled. "That was never in question, Abs. Follow me. The rest of you can help yourself - we have plenty of food." She noticed Tony's eyes light up. "Ducky, would you join us?"

His eyes lit up. "It would be my pleasure."

Abby started clapping quietly as she headed for the guest room. Before they entered, Jenny put her hand on the Goth's shoulder. "She's asleep so…"

"I can be quiet. I know you don't think so, but I can. It's not easy," she sighed, "but for your daughter, I can be quiet."

Jenny smiled. "I know you can." She opened the door.

Abby took one look at Gibbs, holding Julia in his arms and completely melted. "Oh my gosh, you two. She's so small. Even Bert's bigger than she is. But she's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Gibbs sat down on the bed, with Abby joining him on one side and Jenny on the other. Ducky stood in front of them, overwhelmed by the picture they made. "Jethro, Jennifer, she's absolutely perfect."

Abby put a quick kiss on Gibbs' cheek. "I'm so happy for you both. You really are Mommy and Daddy now."

Jenny nudged Gibbs, who finally asked, "Would you like to hold her, Abs?" He could tell by the huge grin on her face what her answer was so he gently put Julia in her waiting arms.

Abby looked down at her. "Could you be any cuter? I can't get over how tiny she is. Look at her little eyelashes, those pouty little lips." She laid her index finger against the baby's palm, gasping in delight when Julia's small fingers curled around hers. "It's so great to finally meet you Miss Julia. I'm your Aunt Abby." Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other, both grinning ear-to-ear and making no attempt to challenge her declaration.

The Goth finally managed to move her eyes from the baby to her parents. "And look - you guys can't stop smiling. Now that is _not_ something I used to say about either of you." She turned her attention back to Julia. "You are quite the miracle worker to have accomplished that little girl. But I'm guessing it's impossible to be around you and not smile."

Jenny laughed. "Try 3am when she's screaming bloody murder and nothing will get her to stop. Sure, she's really cute now, all cuddly and sleeping. In the middle of the night, she turns into one of Tony's favorite horror flicks." Abby tried not to laugh too hard out of fear she'd wake the baby.

Gibbs mock-glared at Jenny before turning his attention to his daughter. "You just remember who said that about you and who just looks at you adoringly."

Jenny and Ducky shared a knowing look, with the former rolling her eyes. "She's got him so wrapped," shared Jenny, holding up her pinky finger. "It's ridiculous."

"Duck, would you like to hold Jules?"

Abby frowned. "I'm not done with her yet. Wait, you call her Jules? I love that!" she grinned.

"Abigail, I _would _like to hold her, if that is all right with you?"

Abby sighed. "How can I say no to you, Ducky?" She carefully placed the baby in the M.E.'s waiting arms.

The threesome sitting on the bed watched the older gentleman work his magic. "You remind me of a princess, young lady. Did you know that your mother and father have been great friends of mine for a very long time? It's true. So no one is more happy to see you with them, beautiful and healthy, than your good friend and loyal subject, Sir Ducky."

"Giving yourself a promotion, Duck?"

"Just for that, your father isn't getting you back yet."

Jenny laughed. "I suppose I should find a few more of her loyal subjects to bring in here?" She patted her friend on the shoulder and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad she's sleeping or she would have quite the swelled head and there'd be no living with her."

Gibbs reached for his wife's hand. "Jen, why don't you stay here, and I'll get the others." She nodded and kissed him before he headed out.

He slipped out of the room and headed to the kitchen where the others were gathered.

Tony quickly removed his hands from Mary's shoulders so he could shake hands with Gibbs. "Boss! Good to see you. Looks like the three letter boys did most of our work for us."

He looked around. "Did they leave and take the bodies?"

Mary laughed. "The bodies were removed long ago. Want some pizza?"

"Beer too?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Would I let you down like that?" She reached into the fridge and grabbed one.

Gibbs took the beer from her and removed the slice from the paper plate that McGee handed him. "Oh right, I'm supposed to bring three of you into the guest room so you can meet my daughter," he said, unable to restrain a grin from crossing his face.

Tony looked uneasily at Ziva. "Is he smiling? It makes me nervous when he smiles."

"I'm not deaf, DiNozzo."

"Right, Boss."

Before he turned to show them to the room, Gibbs looked at Ryan. "How's Missy? Is she still sleeping?"

"She woke up for a few minutes after a nightmare. I asked if she wanted to eat but she really wasn't awake. She fell right back asleep." Gibbs sighed. Ryan patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets through this. Go show off that little beauty of yours."

Gibbs managed a little smile and nodded. He headed back to the guest room and motioned for the others to follow. McGee opened the door for them since his boss's hands were full.

Abby was beaming. "I promise I'll go in a sec and give you guys more room but I had to see their reactions."

Ducky was still holding her and showing Julia off to the others.

Ziva looked at Jenny. "She is so tiny but she looks just like you."

Tony furrowed his brow. "I'm not so sure. That sturdy chin, looking like she means business - that's all you, Boss."

McGee smiled down at her. "Sure, she looks a bit like both of you but she's definitely her own person."

Ducky looked at them all. "Who wants to hold her next?"

Tony immediately stepped forward. "Hand over my new crush."

Gibbs frowned. "Do you even know how to hold a baby, DiNozzo?"

Abby and Ducky laughed as they headed out the door.

Since Gibbs was just standing there, glaring at Tony while holding the pizza up, Jenny guided his hand towards her mouth and snaked a bite from him. He laughed and handed it to her. "All you had to do was ask."

"Thank you," she said, taking it but leaving him the beer. "And look - your fear was for nothing. Tony looks like an old pro. Though if you're going to hold her on your shoulder, you may want a towel - oops, too late."

Ziva, McGee and Gibbs laughed as Julia dribbled spit up all over Tony's suit.

"Oh gross!," he grimaced. "We only just met little lady. It's too soon to be doing stuff like that."

Jenny did her best to get it off with the towel. "On the bright side, she's awake now," she said, sheepishly.

McGee looked at his co-worker and simply shook his head. "Didn't your last date do that to you too, Tony?"

Tony glared at the probie while the others laughed even harder.

He handed the baby back to Gibbs. "Quite the charmer you've got there, Boss," the agent said dryly. "I can't wait to see what she does to someone she doesn't like."

Gibbs stroked Julia's cheek as she gazed up at him with cloudy blue eyes. "Who said she likes you? She's very smart."

Ziva and Tim started laughing again, while Jenny shook her head and glared at her husband. "Ignore him, Tony. I bet Gibbs won't wait for high school - he'll be greeting toddler boys with a shotgun."

He scoffed. "Please, Jen. I won't be doing that. Mostly because she's not allowed out of the house until she's 30."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one kind of kicked my butt. I hope it works for you guys. Can't thank you guys enough for the reviews. Makes me feel like the work I put into this is worth it if people are actually reading it.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Now that Julia was awake, the team decided to move the party into the living room. Ryan brought some food over to Missy on the couch and gently woke her up, knowing she needed to eat. They turned on the television so they could see the ball drop, which was set to happen shortly. Mary and Tony joined Ryan on the couch while McGee and Ziva brought over chairs from the kitchen. Ducky sat in one of the chairs near the couch and Gibbs sat in the other. Everyone but Ducky had gotten a cup of coffee. He enjoyed a nice cup of his Earl Grey.

It wasn't long before Jenny came out of the guest room after changing Julia's diaper. She looked around, happy to see her friends settled in comfortably. "Ziva or Tim - do either of you want a turn holding Julia? Don't feel you have to, but you're the only ones who haven't gotten a chance."

"Actually, we haven't either," shared Ryan, pointing to himself, Missy and Mary. "Gibbs only let us look."

Trying to ward off Jenny's disapproving glare, Gibbs piped up. "I would have let them but we were interrupted pretty quickly by uninvited guests."

Mary furrowed her brow. "I'm all for getting Gibbs in trouble but he's right."

He shot a look her way. "Thanks. I think."

Tim stood up. "I think I'd like a turn."

Jenny smiled at him. "Have you ever held one before?"

"I held Sarah when she as a baby. It's been a while, but I'm guessing things haven't changed too much."

Jenny smiled. "I think you might be right about that, Tim. Take a seat and I'll place her in your arms."

The agent stared down at the little girl, completely content to let her wrap her tiny fingers around his pinky. The sight of them warmed Abby's heart.

Jenny brought some of the food over from the kitchen, placing it on the coffee table, along with some drinks. She grabbed a bit for herself and Gibbs and then sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and took a bite of the pizza she held out for him.

Ziva enjoyed seeing her friends so happy. "Gibbs, I read the report. I do not understand how you hurt your hand."

He rolled his eyes as Jenny tried not to laugh. He pointed at his wife. "It's all her fault."

Jenny shrugged. "I said I was sorry."

Mary leaned forward on the couch. "Oh you have to tell us! What'd you do?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs and he signaled that she could be the one to tell them. "I was holding his hand during a contraction and broke his finger."

Those who work with Gibbs knew better than to laugh at him, but of course Mary and Ryan - and even Missy - weren't under any such constraint and indulged in laughter.

"That's pretty funny, Gibbs."

Ryan gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on her head. Jenny felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders upon hearing the young girl laughing.

Missy looked at those gathered with confusion. "When did all these people get here? Catherine, who are your friends?"

Jenny looked at Ryan, concerned. "Sweetie, don't you remember Catherine telling us her name is actually Jenny? These are people she and Gibbs work with back in Washington, D.C."

Ziva noted their concerned faces. "Did she suffer shock?" Ryan nodded. "Then it is quite possible she does not remember much from this afternoon. I saw that happen a lot back in Israel after bombings. It may be a blessing but also short lived."

"Your name isn't Catherine? I don't understand."

Jenny walked over to Missy and squeezed in next to her, relief flooding over her when the young girl didn't shy away from her. "You know how you play hide and seek sometimes with Laura? Well, I had to do that from someone too. And for me, that included changing my name so he couldn't find me."

"Jennifer, can you introduce me to your young friend?"

"Missy, this is my friend Ducky. He's a very smart man."

"And you seem like a wonderful young lady. But you don't need to worry yourself about your friend's name. You do know she cares about you very much."

Missy smiled. "I do. Maybe I should just go back to calling you Mrs. Gibbs?"

Suddenly everyone around them noticed their wedding bands.

"Oh my God, oh my God. You two got married without us?" Abby was crushed.

"Whoa, Boss. Get out of here. You two got married?" Tony's mouth was hanging open, which Mary promptly took her hand and gently closed it.

Tim and Ziva looked at each other and around at their friends, voicing their disbelief as well.

"Enough already." Everyone quieted down and looked at Gibbs.

Missy bit her lower lip. "Sorry."

Jenny hugged the young girl and planted a kiss on top of her head. "You have nothing to apologize for, sweetie." She looked at her husband, exasperated, before turning to the others gathered. "Jenny and Jethro are _not _married. We'll get married in Washington. But yes, Catherine and Leroy J. Gibson did… get married."

Jenny's head sunk into her hands as the team continued voicing their indignation. Missy tugged on her blouse. "Would you like me to get out the scrapbook and show everyone?"

There was a resounding "yes" said around the room. Jenny nodded and watched as the young girl went over to the bookcase and pulled it out. The others gathered around Missy on the couch as she played tour guide through their wedding.

Before she started, Julia started crying, causing Tim to look at Jenny like he was suddenly holding Kryptonite and he was Superman. She scooped up her daughter, noting the time on the clock. "She must be hungry again. I'm going to feed her. Do you want to stay out here or…"

Gibbs stood up. "I'll join you. I want my kiss at midnight." He looked at the others who were soaking up all of the information Missy was sharing willingly and it warmed his heart to see her so animated, even if it was because she was blocking things out. He knew the mind could do amazing things to protect a person. Gibbs put his arm around Jenny and the two went off to the guest room.

Ryan and Mary stood up, allowing the team the chance to get closer to the scrapbook to hear about the big day.

"How are you holding up, Ry?"

"This was definitely one crazy day." He eyed his friend carefully. "So do you have a confession to make to me too?"

Mary snorted. "Like what?"

He shook his head knowingly. "Care to tell me what you _really_ do for a living? Because you're obviously not just some courier. You were mixed up in this up to your eyeballs."

She sighed. "You can't tell anyone, okay?" He nodded. "I'm with the U.S. Marshal service. I work for the witness relocation program, so I guess you could say I was Jenny's case manager."

Ryan sat down on one of the kitchen stools, a bit in shock. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Listen, my own family has no idea. So please, I really need your discretion."

Tony joined them, putting his hands on Mary's shoulders. "Everything okay over here?"

Mary nodded. "Ryan's been given a lot to digest. It's not every day you find out your friends are in witness protection and that another is a U.S. Marshal."

"Well, on the bright side, you could have found out they were all mobsters or something. At least they're the good guys."

Mary looked at Tony. "Was that really supposed to help?"

Ryan laughed. "It kind of did, in a way."

"So there! Ha!" gloated Tony. Mary rolled her eyes.

"Tony, have you known Gibbs and Jenny a long time?" Ryan still had a lot of questions.

"Yeah. Gibbs longer. But still… They're really good people. I have a lot of respect for them. Gibbs has taught me so much and Jenny gave me opportunities that I probably should have appreciated her more for doing." He shared a knowing look with Mary.

"Where did you think she was this whole time?"

Tony swallowed. "Half the time we knew, the other half - we thought she'd died in a shootout. There isn't one person you see here that didn't take her death hard."

Ryan looked at Mary, overwhelmed. "So on that plane, Gibbs must have lost his mind when he saw her again."

"Or got it back." Tony sighed.

Ryan nodded. "Good point. Thanks."

"How do you figure into all of this?"

Ryan smiled at Tony's question. "I was a friend to Jenny when she needed one. She helped my daughter and I through a tough time. At one point, it looked like we could be more but it wasn't meant to be."

Tony's eyes went wide. "Does Gibbs know that?" Ryan nodded. "And you guys are _friends_? Interesting."

"Tip of the iceberg, my friend," joked Ryan, as he walked past them to rejoin Missy and the others.

Mary looked at Tony. "It's going to be crowded here tonight. Care to stay at my place?"

Tony's lips slowly curled up into a smile. "Are you offering me your couch or your bed?"

"Play your cards right..." she teased.

"I'm great at cards."

The TV began to bellow… "5-4-3-2-1... Happy New Year."

Tony drew Mary into a deep kiss. Ziva motioned for Tim to look and both shook their heads, smiling.

"I totally saw that coming," offered Abby as she kissed Tim's cheek. "Happy New Year, Tim."

Ryan hugged his daughter and wished her a Happy New Year. Ziva and Abby both went over to Ducky to give him a hug.

Inside the guest room, Julia had just finished getting burped and was being placed back gently into her infant seat, which was situated on the nearby nightstand. Gibbs, sitting on the bed next to her, gently guided his wife's chin towards him, capturing her lips with his own.

"Happy New Year, Jethro," she said afterwards, gently caressing his face.

"Happy New Year, Jen. Thanks to you and our daughter, for once I actually believe it will be."

His words deeply affected Jenny. She glanced lovingly down at Julia before returning her gaze to her husband. "Me too."

They kissed again, this time with more desire than they had since their daughter was born. The couple laid down on the bed, drinking each other in, letting their passion ignite until they realized they needed to stop before it went too far. They continued feeling each other - letting their hands roam, explore and comfort while acknowledging out loud their love. Gibbs held her close. "Oh yeah, it's definitely going to be a great year."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left feedback. I really appreciate hearing your thoughts good or bad.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was early New Year's Day morning. Gibbs had offered to shuttle everyone to a hotel, but the team wanted to stick around. Ducky and Tim took over the upstairs bedroom, Ziva and Abby slept in the guest room while Gibbs and Jenny shared the couch. Julia slept next to them in her bassinette, waking up a couple of times during the night wanting to be fed.

Tony stayed over at Mary's, surprising only Gibbs, who had no idea that anything was going on between them. He couldn't decide whose taste he was more shocked by.

Gibbs wanted to fall back asleep but he realized he was up and might as well start making coffee. He heard snoring and looked over his shoulder to find Mikey snoozing just above him on top of the couch. He scratched his head until he heard him purr. The special agent did his best not to wake his wife as he got off the couch, but figured it wouldn't be a big deal if he did because he knew she'd simply go back to sleep. He checked on Julia and saw that that she was awake, opening and closing her hand and it fascinated him as much as it did her.

He leaned over the bassinette and smiled when his daughter turned her attention away from her own hand to his face. Gibbs stuck his tongue out at Julia and watched her reaction intently. After a minute or two, she stuck out her tongue too. He raised her hand and tapped it lightly, doing a high five, laughing quietly to himself. He turned towards the kitchen and saw that Ziva was watching him.

"I suppose there is a reason you were sticking your tongue out at your daughter?" she asked quietly as she walked towards him, smirking. "Did she break a rule?"

"You obviously missed the part where she mimicked me and stuck out her own tongue. She's brilliant. I'm telling you, she'll be running laps around DiNozzo in no time."

Ziva laughed. "May I have my turn to hold her?"

He looked at Ziva, almost surprised. "Absolutely. You have experience holding babies?"

"I am from Israel. Of course, I do. Every family on the block has five or six children and the older ones are pulled in to baby-sit."

"Great. Why don't you pick her up and then join me in the kitchen while I make coffee."

She nodded. Ziva walked over and gently picked up Julia, adjusting her in her arms. "Shalom, Julia," she said quietly. "Do you know how lucky you are to be born to your parents? You won the gene pool Olympics. Or would that be lottery? Where is Tony when I need correcting? Oh right, he is… I almost made a very crude comment but I will spare your ears. Let us join your Aba in the kitchen."

Ziva walked over to Gibbs without noticing the smile that had crept across Jenny's face.

Tony rolled over in bed. He'd been awake for a few minutes but he noticed that Mary was out like a light. But who could blame her? They didn't actually go to sleep until a few hours ago. Watching her now, she looked almost sweet - not that he'd ever say that out loud. 'Sweet' wasn't exactly a word he'd use to describe her while awake and certainly not last night.

He had felt back in D.C. that they had a connection but never pursued it since she was there for such a short time. But when she offered to take him home last night, he couldn't believe his luck. And their night together certainly lived up to the fantasy that the last several months of anticipation had built up in his mind.

While he was disappointed that she lived so far away, he had a feeling it might not have happened if he were close and so available. Regardless, he was one very happy special agent. He noticed his phone blinking so he grabbed it. There was a text from Ziva. "Gibbs said to tell you that Mary sleeps until noon; text us if you want to be picked up sooner."

Gibbs, now holding a fussy Julia, noticed Ziva frowning. "What'd he say?"

"Go away."

Gibbs laughed. "Can't say I'm surprised. Text him back and say I'm headed out in a half hour to pick up breakfast for everyone. I can pick him up then if he wants in."

Jenny wandered over, obviously drawn to them by their laughter and Julia's escalating irritability. "What's so funny over here?" She took the baby from Gibbs, kissing her cheek several times before hugging her to her shoulder. "Good morning fussy girl."

"Oh nothing. We're just texting Tony and annoying him."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at her husband. "What are you, 12 years old?"

"Just wait. Did he write back yet, Ziver?"

She looked at her boss and snorted. "He said he'll be ready. Pick him up."

Gibbs was amused. "I knew he couldn't resist food."

"Do you feel even a little guilty that Mary will wake up and he will be gone?"

"Ziva, you have to understand the nature of my relationship with Mary. It's complicated and yet can be summed up in one word: payback."

Jenny shook her head. "And once again, you'll be failing at that, Jethro. She outsmarts you every time. Remember, Mary thinks like a guy. And what guy wouldn't want his hook up gone when he wakes up? You just did her a favor."

Gibbs mulled over her words and realized his wife was probably right. "Damn."

Ziva and Jenny couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Did I miss the party?"

All eyes turned to Abby as she headed towards them. Gibbs looked at his watch. "Didn't expect to see you awake for a while."

She yawned, stretching her arms out. "I heard laughing and had to find out what I was missing. Morning Miss Julia," she said, planting a kiss on the baby's head. "Oh - and you guys too. Did I hear you're going out, Gibbs? Could you get me a Caf Pow?" She smiled when he nodded.

Julia scrunched up her face, balled up her fists and released a scream.

"Okay, can't put off feeding her any longer. I'm going to take over the guest room ladies, if that's all right with you. Jethro, will you get my usual breakfast?" He nodded and kissed her quickly before she went off to feed the baby.

Abby stared at Gibbs as he watched Jenny head off. He saw her goofy grin. "What?"

"Oh nothing." He raised an eyebrow. "OK, can I help it if I think it's totally adorable how you look at her?"

He scoffed. "And how exactly is that?"

"Like the world begins and ends with her."

Abby looked at Ziva and nodded. "Yeah, what she just said. Don't be embarrassed. It's sweet. And she looks at you the exact same way."

"Sweet?" Gibbs frowned. "You both have been watching too many romantic comedies with DiNozzo, haven't you?" He shook his head and headed towards the guest room, smiling despite himself. He slipped inside to join Jenny, situating himself behind her so she could lean against him and relax.

"Don't you have to get ready?"

"In a bit. The girls were teasing me, had to get away."

Jenny smiled. "What about?"

He slipped an arm around her waist and rubbed her thigh with his other hand. "The way I look at you," he said, leaning down to kiss her neck. "Once again, you are killing my credibility as the tough, no-nonsense boss."

Jenny looked down at her daughter, her cheeks and lips moving as she nursed, content with her little section of the world. "Are you saying you have regrets about how you look at me?" She could feel him smile against her face.

"Never. I just wonder what it's going to be like when we return to work."

Jenny sighed. "You and me both. I don't think I can go back to the way I was the first time around. And people thought I favored your team before," she laughed. "I thought getting everyone's respect _back_ _then_ was rough."

"Don't try to get their respect. You have to go in there assuming you already have it. And I think you do."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

He kissed her temple. "What's our schedule for today? What do you need to get done before we fly home?"

Jenny gave his question some thought. "Well, I would like to visit Geep at the hospital and say goodbye to Ryan and Missy properly. We both need to pack a suitcase for the next week or two since it will be a while before our stuff makes it to D.C. Also need to pack all of Julia's and Mikey's things. And of course, say goodbye to Mary," she said sadly. "Anything else you can think of?"

He shook his head. "That about covers it. I had an idea though. Since we won't have our things for at least a week, how would you feel about taking a little road trip?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "Really? You want to go on a road trip with a week old baby? Did you have some place particular in mind?"

He nodded. "I want you both to meet my dad."

A giant smile took over Jenny's face, lighting up her eyes. "That is a great idea." She caressed his face. "I can't wait to meet him and hear all the stories about little Jethro growing up," she teased, her eyebrows going up and down.

"Uh oh. What have I just gotten myself into?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter went in waves… parts of it easy, parts of it more difficult but hopefully it works. As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny and Gibbs were at the hospital, visiting with Geep and Betsy. They'd considered bringing Julia along but in the end, they thought it best she not be exposed to the many germs at a hospital and instead left her in the thrilled hands of Abby, aptly assisted by the rest of the team.

"That is some story, Jenny. I still can't get over the fact that the director of NCIS was my next door neighbor." Geep shook his head in amazement.

"We could have all died if it wasn't for you both. I'll never be able to thank either of you enough for what you did for our family." Gibbs shook his neighbors' hands, filled with gratitude.

Betsy looked at them. "Is this goodbye?"

Jenny nodded, hugging the woman. "Please visit us in Washington. I'll make sure you get the royal treatment. But in the meantime," she said, turning her attention to Geep, "you continue to make a full recovery."

He laughed. "Don't worry; I know how to follow orders."

Back at the house, there was a knock at the door. As the team argued who should answer it, Mary simply let herself in with her key. She looked at them bickering and shook her head. "See, this is what happens when you wake up too early. You can't function. Honestly, how hard is it to open a door?"

Tony peered out from the kitchen, holding a leftover piece of pizza. He smiled when he saw the U.S. Marshal. "I was all the way over here or I would have."

"Eating again, Tony? I thought that was your reason for leaving my place so early."

Abby smiled. "Tony's always eating. Tim's always on his computer."

McGee looked up from his laptop briefly. "Did you say something?"

"Ziva's always looking for something to throw at Tony, and Ducky talks to dead bodies. That's how this team rolls."

Mary nodded. "Thanks for the cheat sheet. What about you? What are you always doing? I mean, when you're not holding the munchkin in your arms."

"Oh, that's easy," offered Tony, making his way over to Mary and planting a quick kiss on her lips. "Abby is always drinking her highly caffeinated Caf Pow, playing her music exceptionally loud and squeezing her fart hippo while she waits for her machines to talk to her."

Mary furrowed her eyebrows. "No, really."

Abby nodded her head. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Okaaaay."

Gibbs and Jenny were at Ryan's house, visiting with him and Missy. The males were talking together in the kitchen while the two females sat on the couch.

Jenny tucked a stray hair behind her friend's ear. "How are you doing today?"

"I guess I'm okay. I'm glad I got to hold Julia last night before we left. I wish you all weren't leaving - I was really hoping I'd get to baby-sit her. And I'm going to miss you a lot," she said, reaching over to hug Jenny.

"I'm going to miss you tons, too. But hopefully you'll visit us a lot and come for our wedding."

"I love your weddings!"

Jenny laughed. "Well, this should be the last one. I hope you know that you can call me anytime. If I can't talk, I'll let you know and I'll call you back when I can. But I'm not disappearing from your life. And there's always email too. Okay? Cause I love you."

Missy hugged her friend one more time. "I love you, too."

Ryan and Gibbs watched their exchange. "Missy's going to miss Jenny a lot."

"We're going to miss both of you too. You've been an incredible friend to us, thank you." Gibbs extended a hand to Ryan.

Ryan pushed it away and instead gave him a quick hug. "You better keep in touch. I'm going to want updates on how you all are doing. And let us know when you set a date. Wild horses couldn't keep us away from your wedding."

Jenny and Missy, all smiles, walked over to the men. "Dad, Jenny said if you let me, I could go visit them in Washington next summer."

"Well that sounds like a pretty great offer," he said, high fiving his daughter and winking at Jenny, who came over and gave him a giant hug. "I'm going to miss you."

Jenny gently touched his cheek. "I'm going to miss you, too. But like I told your daughter, I'm just a phone call or email away."

Gibbs gave Missy a hug. "I hope you'll come visit soon. I know Jules would love that." Her smile melted his heart. "Do me a favor, Missy. Have pity on the boys. You're going to break a lot of hearts."

She snorted. "Yeah, right."

He laughed. "Just you wait, kiddo." Gibbs looked at Jenny. "You ready to hit the road?"

Jenny looked sadly at her friends before she nodded. Missy and Ryan walked them out and waved as their friends left.

In the car, Jenny placed a call to Mary. "Hey, it's Jenny. Where are you?" She listened and laughed. "Well, that makes things easy. See you in a few."

"Where is she?"

Jenny smiled. "At our house."

Gibbs smirked. "That DiNozzo charm gets 'em every time. I think I'm going to throw up."

Jenny laughed. They soon pulled up to the house, but Gibbs locked the door when he turned off the engine.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He took off his seatbelt and turned to her. "We won't get much alone time between now and arriving in Washington. I wanted to take a second to enjoy my beautiful, sexy wife."

Jenny removed her seat belt and scooted a bit closer to her husband. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Did any of you hear a car? Are they back?" Ducky, holding Julia, headed towards the window. "Oh… my." He quickly closed the curtain.

The team looked at each other, confused. "What's going on, Ducky? Something wrong?"

Ducky smiled. "No, Abigail. Let's just say I think Jethro and Jennifer are enjoying some much needed alone time."

As he walked away from the window, everyone else in the room ran over to it.

Tony's mouth dropped to the ground. "Whoa, that takes talent in that small a space."

Mary scoffed. "Please, they've had plenty of practice. I saw them make out like that in a single plane seat."

Tim turned away. "Great. I can't unsee that. I don't like thinking of Boss as… well…"

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "As sexual, McGee?" He nodded.

"Acck, they're getting out. Back to your positions everyone," yelled Abby.

"So to speak?" laughed Mary, as she plopped herself down on the couch and opened up a magazine.

They heard a thump against the door and yet still no one entered. The team looked at each other, trying not to laugh when they heard Jenny giggle and Gibbs 'shush' her repeatedly. They soon tumbled in the door, laughing until they saw everyone staring at them, smiling. Gibbs furrowed his brow. "What?"

What followed were a string of "Oh, nothing, Boss," responses.

Gibbs noticed that Mary was pretending to be reading a magazine. "Mary?"

She looked up to see Gibbs and Jenny staring at her. "What? Hey, don't blame me if you two can't keep your hands off each other. In the future, may I suggest you invest in a car with tinted windows."

Tony looked at her. "Do you have no edit function in that brain whatsoever?"

Jenny rolled her eyes at Gibbs. "You can't blame me this time. That was all you."

"Well," Tony laughed, "technically that isn't exactly -"

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, Boss."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face as Jenny walked to the kitchen to retrieve Julia from Ducky, who was trying to hide from the group.

"I'm sorry about that, Jennifer. I hope you're not too embarrassed."

She smiled. "I'm holding our daughter, Ducky. I'm guessing the cat's out of the bag that Jethro and I are involved." She kissed him on the cheek and headed back to where the team was sitting.

"We need to have a talk, you guys." Everyone looked at Jenny. She looked at Gibbs. "I realize they're your team, but do you mind…?"

He motioned for her to go ahead, but first he took Julia off her hands.

"It has been an unbelievable 24 hours. Gibbs and I have been very laid back around all of you, especially since you got here because we do feel like we're family. And let's face it, there's no hiding that we're involved, not with this little munchkin as living proof." She tickled her daughter's tummy.

"Don't worry, Jenny. Probie still believes you found her in the cabbage patch."

"Shut up, Tony."

Jenny shook her head, amused. "I probably shouldn't be telling you all this and simply wait until the memo is circulated from SevNav, but here goes. After I finish maternity leave, I'm returning to NCIS as your director."

"Oh my God, oh my God! This is awesome news!" Abby immediately stood up and hugged Jenny.

Mary saw the looks exchanged between Tony, Ziva and Tim with Gibbs. She wasn't sure why or what it meant and made a mental note to ask Tony about it before they left.

"Thanks, Abby," she managed, trying to breathe. The Goth quickly let go and sat back down. "That said, I need to know that we can return to some semblance of a professional relationship during the work day, after all of this." Everyone looked at each other and back at Jenny, nodding. "Good."

"And I need to know that I have your respect," she said, looking at each of them.

Tony glanced around. "I think I can speak for everyone here and say that we follow the boss man, so of course -"

Jenny's eyes flared. "Uh uh. That's not good enough," she said, pointing at Tony. "We all know there are going to be days that Gibbs will be acting like a complete jackass and we'll be fighting. I can't have what's happening at home between us or at work, should he… let's say… screw things up with the press - an oldie, but goodie." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "If he's disrespecting me, I can't have you all following his lead, which we know used to happen."

Tony swallowed hard, looking from Jenny to Gibbs. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony, giving him his answer. "It won't be a problem, Ma'am. Will _not _follow his lead. Always respect you. Got it."

Jenny sighed. "Thank you."

Tim managed to voice what they were all thinking. "Ma'am, what about Vance?"

She sighed. "I wish I knew. This was SecNav's call. I'm not coming back for a while, so he'll still be there and quite possibly, he could be there as director too when I come back. Maybe we'll share duties. I have no idea."

"Just keep your mouths shut, got it?"

Everyone nodded at Gibbs.

"So, how will you two handle things when she comes back as your boss? Sounds kind of hinky."

Abby looked at Mary and smiled. "I love that word! I knew I liked you for a reason."

Mary still didn't get Abby. She was a bit too… Abby… for Mary to handle.

Jenny turned, wanting to hear Gibbs answer first. He knew he was in the hot seat and there was no tossing it back to her. "I imagine it will be like it was before. She'll piss me off, I'll piss her off, we'll work together and get the job done. I have zero doubts that she'll have our backs. Can't say I always believed that before, but I do now."

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "Really? Hmm. We'll discuss that point another time, but thanks, I think."

Mary laughed and turned to Tony. "You really will need to send me updates on how this all turns out."

Jenny eyed her friend. "Or you could come back to Washington with us, join NCIS and see for yourself."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Next chapter we'll be leaving on a jet plane. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate you all so much.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Mary looked at Jenny, incredulous. "Are you serious?" When Jenny nodded, Mary sighed and stood up to face her friend. "It means a lot that you would offer but I think we both know this is where I belong." She then sat on the arm rest of the couch. "I have to tell all of you something, especially you, Jenny, though Gibbs has heard at least part of this."

He smiled, having a good idea of what Mary was about to say.

"When I first received Jenny's file, I was truly in awe of all she'd accomplished in her career at NCIS, both as an agent and as director. I remember thinking how I would have loved to have seen her in action and was disappointed that I wouldn't get the chance. But I got that chance yesterday." She locked eyes with Jenny. "You saved all of us. I really had no idea how we were going to survive and you just kicked ass. Now if you were offering me the chance to be your partner in the field, I'd probably be tempted," she smiled.

"The job of her partner was filled long ago." Jenny reached for Gibbs' hand and squeezed it.

"Yes, it was," smirked Ziva, who ignored Gibbs' teasing glare.

Jenny laughed at their exchange before turning her attention back to Mary. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without you. Somehow you were able to understand what I was trying to tell you and delivered exactly when I need you to. If you ever change your mind, just give me a call."

Mary stood back up. "I'm not a hugger, but for you…" She hugged Jenny and whispered into her ear, "I really am going to miss you. I don't have that many friends, but I'm honored to consider you one."

"I'm honored that you do. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Mary nodded. "I think I'm going to go. That exertion into the world of feelings was a bit too much for me."

"Shocked the crap outta me."

"Bite me, Gibbs."

He laughed. "Don't leave yet, okay? Say your goodbyes to them but don't leave until I'm back." He motioned for Jen to follow him upstairs.

Mary turned to face Tony. "What was that look between all of you and Gibbs when Jenny announced she was returning as director?"

He glanced upstairs before he answered. "Those two clashed quite often when she was in that position before. Near the end, they weren't getting along at all, really. Jenny had her secret agenda - well, you know about The Frog." Mary nodded. "We always follow the boss's lead. So I looked at Gibbs, and I'm guessing they did too, trying to gage where he was on this announcement. If he's okay with it, then we are."

"Do you think he is?"

"He seemed it, but he'd be a fool if he wasn't a little worried. Who knows, maybe it'll spice up their marriage. Fights can lead to great makeup sex."

Mary looked a bit concerned. "Let me know if gets bad and she may need someone to talk with. I got the feeling she didn't have a ton of friends back there - at least ones she felt comfortable confiding in."

"You really do have a heart," he smiled. "Ow! Why'd you hit me?" He glared at Ziva and McGee, who were laughing.

"I have a reputation to uphold. Don't mess it up."

He laughed. "So want to be my date at the wedding? Only if… you know… neither of us are seeing anyone at the time."

Mary smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

Jenny and Gibbs headed down the stairs just in time to see Mary and Tony kissing. Gibbs looked like a flash had gone off in his eyes. "Get a room, you two."

Mary pulled back and shook her head at him. "You two are the _last_ ones to be lecturing on that score," she said, glaring at Gibbs before she noticed Julia in Jenny's arms. "Oh my God, you put her in the biker jacket!"

Jenny laughed. "It's a little big on her, but Jethro really wanted a picture of the two of you with your matching jackets." She gently placed her daughter in Mary's arms.

Mary propped her up, putting her cheek next to Julia's. "This is so going to be my screensaver. You'll email it to me, right?"

Gibbs looked at his point-and-shoot camera, a bit confused how he'd be able to send it.

"I'll take care of it, Boss, don't worry."

"Thanks, McGee." He turned his attention back to Mary. "He'll take care of it."

Tony walked over to Gibbs. "Why don't you let me take the picture." Gibbs nodded and handed it over. "I feel all Anne Geddes right now." He took a few of them and then handed the camera back to Gibbs. He looked at Mary. "You know how you two looked?"

She glared. "Don't say it."

Gibbs laughed. "He's right. You two looked… _cute_. And now we have a permanent reminder of your cuteness."

"I officially hate you, Gibbs."

He smiled. "Then my work is done." Gibbs turned to Ziva and Jenny. "Payback achieved."

Mary laughed as she handed Julia back to Jenny. "Only took you almost a year. And it wasn't that impressive."

"It will be when McGee emails it to the entire U.S. Marshal Service."

Her eyes narrowed into the most intense glare she could muster. "You wouldn't dare."

Gibbs looked at her, his blue eyes blazing. "Wanna bet?"

Abby and Ziva looked at each other, their eyes going wide. Ducky shook his head.

"Enough! I have my hands full with one child." Jenny glared at them both, raising an eyebrow. "Say goodnight, Gracie."

Mary laughed. "Safe travels back everyone. It's been a real pleasure." Tony walked Mary to the door and stepped outside with her, closing the door behind him. "Take care of yourself, DiNozzo."

"Right back atcha, Mary," he said, drawing her into a final kiss.

Inside, Jenny had Gibbs and the others dragging downstairs everything they were planning on taking on the plane while she went into the guest room to feed Julia. She had expressed milk earlier for the plane but wanted to take the time now to feed her by breast. She settled in with her back against the wall, looking down as her daughter drank from her. The whole process still fascinated Jenny, as did the fact she had a daughter.

She stroked her cheek, examined her little fingernails, counted her little toes - marveling at her perfection. "I feel like I've waited my whole life for you, Julia. Do you have any idea how much I love you? How much your daddy loves you? How much we love each other?" Jenny did her best to push back the tears that were starting to form. She caressed her baby's nose and kissed her tiny hands.

Gibbs slipped in and laid down next to Jenny.

"We're in the middle of the conversation, Jethro. I hope you don't mind."

He smiled. "Go for it. Ignore me, I'm just going to kiss her little feet. Just so you know, everyone's ready to go as soon as she's finished."

Jenny nodded. "Let's see, where did I leave off? Right, I was asking if you knew how much your daddy and I love each other." Gibbs looked up at his wife and smiled. "It's more than all the oceans put together. It's more than all the sand in all the deserts. And do you have any idea what happens when there's that much love? Well it overflowed and made you, sweet girl."

Gibbs sat up and scooted behind Jenny, replacing the wall so she'd lean back against his chest and in his arms. He started massaging her shoulders, loving that his wife was melting into his touch. "Did you tell her we waited and waited for her and it was the happiest day of our lives when she arrived?"

Jenny smiled. "I don't steal your lines. I only do my own when it's just us."

"Good. So Julia, I need you to know that we love you more than all the air on earth and stars in the sky. You are so lucky because you are the most loved little girl on the planet. What do you think of that?"

Suddenly Jenny was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Right on cue, she just pooped."

Gibbs chuckled. "You are so your mommy's daughter."

Jenny looked at him, indignant. "Why does that make her _my_ daughter?"

Gibbs smiled. "When you were pregnant, you fell asleep in my arms when we were on the swing. I was thinking about how much I loved you, how you were the most incredible woman, all of it… and I looked down at you and you burped in my face and said so eloquently - heartburn."

Jenny laughed. "I don't remember that. Oh that's funny. Fine, she's totally my daughter. And I wouldn't have her any other way."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Updates will probably move to every other day shortly. I wanted to get this story established first and tie up the other one's loose ends and we're slowly getting there. And as always, thank you for your support and kind words - they truly motivate my writing. And a shout-out to TheBreakfastGenie - she knows why.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Everyone was settled in their posh seats on SecNav's private plane. Tim sat next to Abby, who kept Mikey next to her in his carrier. Julia's car seat was strapped in between Gibbs and Jenny, with Ducky on the other side of Gibbs while Tony and Ziva were seated across from them.

Tony couldn't believe how much one little baby needed packed in order to travel. She easily had twice as much luggage as Gibbs and Jenny combined.

In preparation of takeoff, Jenny made sure Julia was sucking on her pacifier, in case she had any trouble with the air pressure. But she made it through like a trooper.

Once the plane had reached its desired altitude, the pilot turned off the seatbelt sign. Abby immediately got up and started snapping pictures of Julia. "You want pictures of her first flight, don't you?"

Jenny smiled. "Thank you, Abby. You're very thoughtful."

Ziva noticed a strange look cross her friend's face. "What are you thinking about?"

Jenny ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. 'I can't believe this nightmare is finally over, and we're going home." She turned to Gibbs. "You really did it."

"I'm as shocked as you are."

Abby looked at everyone, a grin taking over her entire face. "Did you really think any of us would give up before we brought you guys home?"

"Never," admitted Jenny, before releasing a mini scream of relief. "Sorry," she laughed. "It just feels so good to no longer have to have everything be about me and my safety," she sighed. "So tell us what's going on back in Washington with all of you?"

With both their chairs in recliner position, Gibbs put his arm around Jenny and she leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. They happily listened while every member of the team caught them up on everything from Abby's bowling average to the various cases they'd been working on over the last few months. Soon after, the team realized the new parents had fallen asleep.

They took turns holding Julia while watching a movie. When the baby started to fuss, Tony quickly grabbed a bottle from the fridge and handed it to Ziva, who was holding her at the time. "You're really good with her," he marveled.

"Did you want to try, Tony?"

He laughed. "No, that's okay. I've been spit up on enough for one weekend, thanks. Oh but she sure looks cute. Look at her little lips and cheeks move."

Abby and Tim came over, wanting to see. The Goth sighed happily. "How on earth do they deal with so much cuteness?"

Tim smiled at the little girl. "I'm guessing the crying, diapers and spit up help even things out."

Abby playfully punched McGee in the shoulder, making him laugh.

"You know, Abs, if he laughs it means you didn't hit him hard enough. Let me show you how it's done."

"Don't even think about it, Tony," warned Tim.

Ducky was about to join them when he noticed Gibbs stirring a bit, his face looking strained, possibly in the middle of a bad dream. It wasn't long before Jenny was jostled awake by his movements. Still feeling sleep tugging at her, she barely managed to open her eyes. When a particularly sharp movement hit her, she became more awake and propped herself up, looking down at her husband a bit concerned. She caught Ducky's gaze.

"Has he been like this for a while?"

"Only a few minutes. Does this happen often, Jennifer?"

She sighed. "I wouldn't say often, but this is hardly the first time." She caressed his face. "Jethro, honey wake up."

Gibbs awakened with a start. "What? What's going on?"

Jenny rubbed his chest, trying to calm him. "It's okay. You were having a nightmare again. Do you remember what this one was about?"

He sat up and scrubbed his hand down his face. "You, Julia, Kort. Nothing good," he said, looking down.

Jenny and Ducky shared a trouble looked before she sat up and turned her full attention to her husband. "Look at me. We're okay." He nodded. She turned to look at her daughter and saw that her seat was empty. When her eyes fell upon Ziva, now burping Julia, she smiled. "So is this what it feels like to have a babysitter?"

Gibbs followed her gaze and smiled. "Ziver's really good with her."

They both turned to Ducky and noticed he had a strange grin on his face. Gibbs furrowed his brow. "What?"

The older man smiled. "I can't help thinking what a difference a decade makes. I'm remembering how it was back in Paris. I worried you two were bound to end in heartbreak. Your flame seemed to burn too bright."

Gibbs squeezed Jenny's hand. "But you worried that I would be the one to break _her_ heart."

Ducky shook his head. "Not necessarily. The way you looked at her… I'd never seen you look at either of your wives that way. I knew she was different. But Jennifer was very young."

Jenny laughed. "Well, that was a problem time quickly fixed."

"Then the heartbreak came. And I watched you Jethro try to put the pieces back together. Then Jennifer returned and I remember being amazed - it was as if you were two completely different people and it made me very sad."

Jenny rubbed her hand up and down Jethro's arm. "Me too." He kissed her head.

"But now, it's come full circle. Seeing the bond between you and your love for your daughter. Well, can I help it if I find it all quite moving."

Abby sighed. "What were they like in Paris, Ducky?"

Gibbs and Jenny turned to see the entire team had been listening.

Ducky was a bit embarrassed. "I didn't realize we had an audience."

"It's okay, Ducky." Jenny turned towards them. "I'm sure it would only bore you all."

"As if. We've been dying to know what happened with you guys over there." Gibbs drilled a glare at Tony. "Come on, Boss. You can't really blame us, can you?"

Jenny turned so she could face them all. "Tony, I'm afraid if we told you, it would pale in comparison to what you've built up in your head. I'd hate for us to disappoint you."

Abby smiled. "Come on. 'Flame burned too bright.' Doesn't sound to me like it would disappoint."

Gibbs shot Ducky a disapproving glare. Jenny playfully covered his eyes. "Stop that. You'll burn a hole in his face. He didn't realize."

Ducky looked at the others confused. "What exactly are you hoping to find out? What more is there to know? We had our assignments. You know about Jenny stealing a boat and rescuing us. There were undercover missions, people were hurt and some were even killed - it wasn't some frivolous romantic comedy like you watch on TV there," he said pointing to the screen.

Gibbs suddenly felt bad that he had given Ducky a hard time about it. He knew the team didn't mean any harm. "It's okay, Duck. Thank you." He looked at the others. "OK, talk to each other - you get two questions and that's the last I want to hear about it."

Excited, the team worked together to figure out what their burning questions were while Jenny looked at her husband in surprise. "Really?"

"Jethro, I was trying to get them to back off and instead you opened up the floor to them? You are a man full of surprises."

Gibbs nodded. "I suspect I'll be full of regrets too, Duck," he laughed.

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not sure I even know you anymore," she laughed.

They heard them mumbling and knew they were nearing a consensus. "You ask, Abby. He likes you best," offered Tony, which made Gibbs smile.

"Still not deaf, DiNozzo."

Abby smiled. "OK, it was decided that I should be the one to ask you both the questions."

Jenny and Gibbs braced themselves, unsure what their team was going to come up with and realizing it was probably too late to back out of it.

"How was it that you two fell in love? And you both get turns answering, because we realize you two probably have different perspectives on how it happened."

"You can go first, dear, since this was your bright idea."

Gibbs frowned at Jenny, who was smirking, but realized she made a good point. "I was assigned a very capable probie with red hair and legs that went on forever. Considering my history, I think Pacci started a pool immediately."

Jenny laughed. "He did. I remember it annoying the crap out of me. Everyone thought we were involved long before anything happened."

"Including my soon-to-be ex-wife, Diane, but that's an old story. It wasn't long before we were shipped overseas to Marseille to photograph everyone getting on an off a Lebanese trawler. We'd had sexual tension from the get-go but trapped together like that, tempers flaring - her driving me nuts, well…" They smiled at one another, each recalling the circumstances vividly.

Ducky smiled. "I didn't realize it started in Marseille."

"It turned _physical _in Marseille," shared Jenny. "Feelings started long before that, at least they did for me. Probably the moment I met you. And yes, the sexual tension drove me crazy. It's probably why I was always yelling at you."

Tony perked up. "You were the probie but you yelled at him? And you allowed that?" he asked, turning his attention to Gibbs.

"She was only a probie on paper. She was scary good, best agent I'd ever worked with by leaps and bounds. So if she saw things differently, I listened to her."

Both Ducky and Jenny started laughing.

"I did too!" Gibbs saw them both rolling their eyes. "Fine, I'm done. Are you Jenny? Is it time yet for the last question?" He continued glaring at his wife and friend.

Abby turned to the team. "We're basically satisfied with their answers, right?" They nodded. She looked in Ziva's arms. "Aw, Miss Julia, you shouldn't find this boring. Why are you yawning?"

Gibbs and Jenny looked over at their daughter, smiling, before turning their attention back to Abby.

"OK, the second question is - what happened? Why did you two break up?"

They looked at each other, a bit uncomfortable. Jenny glanced at her purse, knowing the plaque Gibbs had made for the baby they lost, which she had retrieved from under the pomegranate tree, was sitting inside it. But she in no way wished to discuss that with the team, so she knew what she would say instead.

"How about I go first on this one?" Gibbs nodded, grateful. "It was my fault. Gibbs had been offered a job back in D.C. and I had been offered one in Europe which was a huge honor - but I didn't tell him. I was very ambitious and knew going back to D.C. wouldn't fit the plan I had for my career. So I foolishly left him a 'Dear John' note and took off. Biggest mistake of my life."

He kissed her temple. "Let's face it, it's not like I asked you to marry me or gave you any reason to think D.C. would be a better choice. You knew you didn't have all of me then. I hadn't told you about Shannon and Kelly. Our timing was off."

Jenny felt the plane entering its descent so she stood up and retrieved her daughter from Ziva. "Thank you for taking such good care of her." She headed back to her seat. "So are we good? Everyone feel like you got the answers you were looking for?" She raised an eyebrow, daring anyone to continue the discussion. They quickly nodded their heads. "Good."

Jenny hugged her daughter and showered her face with kisses before handing her to Jethro so she could hook up the car seat again between them. She then held Julia up to her nose and sniffed. "Ziva, did you change her diaper too?" The Israeli smiled and nodded. "You are so hired," she laughed. "Thank you." She placed her down in her car seat and buckled her in, sticking the pacifier in her mouth. Jenny then took her seat, buckled her seat belt and looked at her husband.

"I guess we survived that," he said, placing his hand over hers.

She stared lovingly into Jethro's eyes. "I think we've proven we can survive just about anything."

He smiled at her before turning his attention to his daughter. "Here's hoping Mommy didn't speak too soon, Jules. She hasn't met your grandfather yet."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's hoping this lives up to expectations. Hope you enjoy! Would love to hear your thoughts - good or bad. And thanks, as always, to those of you who do!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was early morning when their plane arrived back in Washington. SecNav arranged for a town car to be waiting for Jenny and her family, along with two agents/bodyguards to escort them home. They said their goodbyes to the team, along with their thanks - and Gibbs told Tony that he would report back to work next week.

While Gibbs brought everything into the house, Jenny tried to tell the agents they could leave but they had their orders and refused to budge. She thanked them and turned to look at her new home. Her eyes drifted to the roof, sending a shiver through her body.

Easily reading her mind and her apprehension, Gibbs gently took his wife's hand. "Are you ready to do this?" She looked into his beautiful blue eyes, drawing on his strength. She soon nodded and together they headed inside.

Jenny immediately went to Julia, removing her from the car seat to hold her in her arms. Gibbs set the alarm and guided both of his girls towards the bedroom, grabbing the bassinette on the way. "How about a nap before we head to Stillwater?"

"You read my mind." Jenny put the baby down and then quickly shed her clothes except for her underwear and crawled under the covers. "Coming?"

He smiled, pleasantly surprised. "With you almost naked? Don't have to ask me twice."

She laughed. "Well, I figured it was our last chance for the next few days, and I've missed feeling your skin next to mine." She watched as he stripped all the way down, raking her eyes over his incredible body. "I keep telling myself only five more weeks."

As he joined her under the covers, he looked at her like she was crazy. "_Only_? You say that like it's not complete torture."

Gibbs pulled her body under his, kissing her with the abandon one can only engage in when others aren't staying in your home. The nap momentarily forgotten, they enjoyed exploring each other, releasing their pent up passion now that they were finally truly alone for the first time since the nightmare ended. And while they couldn't engage in intercourse, there were certainly other ways to satisfy each other.

Satiated, they fell asleep in each other's arms - that is until Julia woke them a little while later. Gibbs quickly found the nursing pillow while Jenny scooped up her daughter in her arms, bringing her over to their bed. The family engaged in their usual conversation rituals as Jethro ran his fingers through his wife's hair, rubbed her shoulders and kissed her neck.

"You can't do that."

He looked her, a bit hurt. "Why not?"

"You know I can't concentrate on anything when you're kissing my neck, and I have to keep an eye on her."

He smiled. "I can't help it. You're so delicious."

She searched for his lips, savoring his kiss. "So are you. OK, it looks like someone is done eating. Daddy, can you burp her while I jump in the shower?"

Gibbs, towel in place, gladly reached for Julia and began the process of burping her while he watched his wife head for the bathroom. "You, young lady, have one hot mama. But I'm guessing you don't really want to hear that," he laughed.

It wasn't long before a pony tailed Jenny was out of the shower and changed, allowing Gibbs the chance to do the same. When he came out, he smiled to see Jenny laying across the bed on her stomach, making silly noises by blowing on their daughter's bare tummy while her pinky on each hand was being held by five tiny fingers. He leaned his head against the door jam, unable to stop smiling as he watched them together. He knew Jenny would be a great mother but watching her fall more in love with their daughter with every passing moment warmed his heart. But it also brought up memories of another wife and another daughter.

_Jethro, you have to come here. Check out these perfect little fingers and toes._

"Jethro, where'd you just go?" Jenny was now sitting up, having finished putting a new outfit on Julia. When he didn't immediately speak up, her smile faded a bit - replaced with understanding. She put Julia down in her bassinette and walked over to Gibbs, placing her hand around his bare waist in an attempt to comfort him. "We haven't had two seconds to discuss how you're handling all of this. You must have tons of memories flooding back."

He took her in his arms, placing a kiss on top of her head. "I'm okay. Let me get dressed and we'll hit the road."

She sighed, a bit disappointed that he didn't take advantage of her opening to share more. It disturbed Jenny that he was still keeping Shannon and Kelly all to himself, but it wasn't a surprise. Jethro had amazed her in so many areas of their life together already and she felt almost guilty to be upset by any kind of setback. After all, he was talking to her more than he ever had, he was opening up a bit in front of the team and he was being an incredible partner in their parenthood adventure. Yet, she couldn't help but hope that maybe this trip to Stillwater, meeting his dad and seeing where he and Shannon grew up would shed some light on the dark places in her husband's wounded soul.

While Gibbs packed up the car, Jenny made a few phone calls. First to SecNav, to thank him for his generosity and to catch him up on what happened at the end with Kort. They scheduled a meeting for the following week, and he insisted she bring Julia because he wanted to meet her. She also informed him she was leaving town for several days, so he agreed to recall the agents.

The next call Jenny made was to the head of her family's trust. She scheduled an appointment, again for the following week, to discuss where she stood since she was no longer officially dead. She had a feeling next week would be all about paperwork as she attempted to reclaim her identity as a very much alive Jenny Shepard.

She was annoyed by how much the calls were tiring her out, which only made her realize she had to make at least one more. She dialed the number and smiled when she heard the voice on the other end pick up and say hello.

"Hello Cynthia, it's Jenny Shepard."

Cynthia's smile encompassed her entire face. "Does this mean you're finally back to stay?"

Jenny laughed. "Yes, it does. In more ways than one. And we'll have to get together soon so I can introduce you to my one week old daughter."

Cynthia could barely contain her excitement. "I can't wait! What's her name?"

"Julia Michael."

"I love it! I'm so glad you called and can't wait to see you."

Jenny smiled. "Well, I called for one more reason. Now this is just between you and I - but after a couple of months maternity leave, I will be returning to NCIS as Director and I would love it if you came back with me. You don't have to give me an answer right away -"

"Yes!"

Jenny laughed. "You just made my day. I promise to give you plenty of warning so you can let Bob know, but why don't we plan on lunch next week in the meantime?"

They solidified their plans for lunch, both excited by the thought of working together again. Gibbs returned and was happy to find his wife beaming. "What'd I miss?"

"Cynthia agreed to come back to NCIS with me."

He took her in his arms, hugging her close. "I'm so happy for you." He kissed her head. "You and the munchkin ready to go?" She nodded.

Gibbs wasn't very surprised that after about 10 minutes, both of his passengers were fast asleep. In a way, he was relieved. It would give him time to think. Their life had been so crazy lately, it hadn't allowed him the time to feel or process much of anything.

The flashback he'd had earlier - and his reaction to it - threw him a bit and he wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. Was Jenny right about the house being too full from his past life? Was he being fair making her live with ghosts? On the other hand, could he ever leave them? His head was starting to hurt from these mixed up thoughts, and he almost wanted to wake Jenny so she could distract him.

Instead, he decided to think about their future. He wondered if they'd regret leaving the slower world they had in New Mexico and worried what having them both working would do to their daughter and their marriage. Gibbs knew one thing for sure - they couldn't take each other for granted and would have to work daily at making sure they felt connected. He never had to worry about that with Shannon, since she had stayed home with Kelly and he never worried about it with his ex-wives because he simply hadn't cared enough. But he loved his family more than anything else in this world.

And now he was getting ready to introduce them to his father. The thought both terrified and exhilarated him. As he pulled up in front of Jackson Gibbs's store, he wasn't sure which feeling was stronger. He turned around to face the backseat.

Jenny was slowly waking up, having been jostled by the car coming to a stop. When her eyes found her husband's, she smiled. "Does this mean we're here already?"

"Goes fast when you sleep the whole way."

She laughed. She looked out the window, her eyes going wide. "So that's his famous store?"

Gibbs nodded. "I have an idea about how to pull this off."

Inside the store, Jackson Gibbs was stamping price tags on a case of green beans when a beautiful redhead caught his eye. She immediately got his attention because they didn't make 'em like her in Stillwater. He admired the way she made a pair of jeans look elegant. Of course, the high heeled boots didn't hurt. Always the gentleman, he stood up to greet her and noticed she had what looked to be a newborn cradled in her arms within her warm coat. "Good afternoon, ma'am. Are you just passing through?"

She smiled, a bit of a twinkle in her eyes. "I'm actually planning to stay for a few days."

Jack smiled upon hearing her news, always happy to have a change of scenery around town, especially when it came in the form of a lovely young lady. He peered down into her arms, admiring the adorable pink outfit the tiny baby was wearing. "That's a future heartbreaker you've got there. My name is Jack."

Jenny took a deep breath, trying to soak in everything that was happening, instantly filled with love for her father-in-law and his gentle demeanor. "Hi, Jack. I'm Jenny. This is my daughter, Julia."

"Julia?" His eyes lit up as he spoke to the baby. "I happen to be very fond of that particular moniker, young lady. It was my late wife's name."

Jenny looked at him, overwhelmed as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know," she said quietly.

He looked at her for a second, confused as to how this stranger could know such a thing. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw his son approach, smiling as he placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. He said softly, 'Hi, Dad. I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Jenny and our daughter, Julia."

Jack's eyes widened, looking at his son and his new family, completely astounded. "You sure know how to make an entrance, Leroy."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's funny but when people ask me about story points in reviews, I usually tell them it will be one way (and I really think it will be) only to end up doing the exact opposite a few chapters later. So I guess that's my long way of saying, if you don't want the opposite happening, be careful what you ask me. As always, thank you so much to those who review - you are awesome!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"I'm so confused, I don't know where to begin."

Gibbs wasn't sure how to react to his father's words, but he was reserving the right to be angry. He knew if his father was anything other than welcoming, they were jumping right back in the car and turning around.

Jenny worried that her husband was possibly getting the wrong idea and realized quickly what her role was going to be in her new family. "Jack, we'll answer any of your questions. But first, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

Jackson Gibbs immediately decided he liked his son's new wife. He smiled and nodded his head eagerly. The smile she radiated in return warmed his heart. Jenny carefully placed Julia in his waiting arms.

"She is… incredible," he said, his voice catching in his throat. Jack sat down carefully on the case of green beans, never taking his eyes off his granddaughter as her little fingers wiggled. "So she's really yours, son?"

Gibbs was irate. "What the hell's _that _supposed to mean?"

"No disrespect meant, Leroy, but it hasn't been _that_ long since you visited, and I think your team would have mentioned if you were seeing someone. Also, you called me about six months ago and never mentioned anything."

Jenny squeezed her husband's good hand. "You really can't be mad at him. He has every right to be confused. After all, we did conceive her… what? Five or six hours after seeing each other?"

Gibbs saw the shock on his father's face. "She forgot to say the word 'again' - after seeing each other _again_," he sighed. "It's a long story."

Jack looked at them both. "I'm still confused."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Any chance we could go back to the house, settle in and discuss this more when you get home?"

"You're all staying at the house? That's terrific. Tonight then."

"One more thing - we need to lock the door while we're staying with you."

The older Gibbs was going to protest but something about the look in his son's eyes made him reconsider. "Whatever you say, Leroy." Gibbs nodded tightly.

Jenny took Julia back and handed her carefully to Jethro. "I'll meet you at the car. Give me a second with your father." He started to say something, thought better of it and headed outside.

Jenny took Jack's hands in hers. "I'm so glad we finally got to meet. I'm very much looking forward to us getting to know each other." She then surprised him with a hug, whispering into his ear, "I need you to know that no father could find a woman to love his son more than I love yours. He's _everything _to me."

When she released him, he saw the sincerity in her eyes, along with a few tears. "Then my son is indeed a very lucky man. Welcome to our family, Jenny."

She nodded. "Thank you, Jack." She turned and walked out the door to join her family, leaving her father-in-law to try to recover from the shock.

In the car, Gibbs looked at her, a bit nervous about what might have transpired inside the store. "Everything okay?"

She smiled reassuringly at him. "Everything's great, Leeeeeroy," she drawled.

He snorted and shook his head as he parked the car.

"So this is the house you grew up in?"

Gibbs took a deep breath, memories flooding over him. "Yep." He grabbed a couple of suitcases and Julia's infant seat and ushered Jenny and Julia towards the front door. "Go ahead and open it; it won't be locked."

Jenny pushed the door open to reveal a cozy, warm house filled with mementos of a life well lived. While her husband brought all of their things inside, she looked around, marveling at the pictures of Jethro as a boy, as a teen and as a young marine. She came across a baby picture too and found herself comparing it to Julia.

"She's all you, don't worry."

Jenny shook her head. "Look for yourself. She totally has your eyes."

"As long as she has your smile, I'm good."

"You have an amazing smile. You just never want to show it off."

"I'm doing it more, aren't I?" He looked down at Julia, sleeping in her mommy's arms. "I have every reason to now."

Jenny reached for his chin and drew him towards her. "You sure do," she said, before kissing him. "Where are we sleeping? I might as well put her down."

"Follow me." He grabbed the bassinette and led her to his old bedroom, which was now the guest room.

Jenny gently put Julia down before looking around at her surroundings. "Is there anything left from when it was your room?"

He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "There wasn't that much when I did live here, but maybe in the closet?" He walked over to it and rummaged around the various things being stored in it until he found a cardboard box. He looked at Jenny and shrugged, pulling it out and setting it on the bed.

Jethro laughed when he looked inside. "_This _he saves."

Jenny glanced in the box and rolled her eyes. "Porn magazines?"

He looked insulted. "They had great articles, I'll have you know." He placed the box back in the closet.

She shook her head, teasing. "I'm sure. So I'm guessing teenage Jethro indulged in a lot of sexual fantasizing in this bed."

That got his attention. He poked his head out of the closet to find her sprawled invitingly across his bed. "I think that's a safe guess to make about any teenage boy."

"Did you ever get to make any of them come true in here?"

_Is this a trick question? _He thought long and hard about what answer would help him get lucky while also not making him sound like a total loser. "Not exactly."

"Hmm. What do you mean by that?"

"What's the best answer for me to give that could lead to you wanting to act some of them out?"

"The truth."

He sat down on the bed and sighed. "I doubt that."

She studied his face, trying to figure out what he was saying and what he wasn't. She sat up and poked him in the chest. "What's going on in there?"

"Truth is, none of them came true as a teen." He saw her smile sympathetically. "But I had this same conversation with Shannon and…" He saw her face fall as she turned away from him, drawing up her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them. "And that's why I knew the truth would kill my chance of getting lucky."

"No, just give me a few minutes to process this. I am glad you told me the truth, no matter what."

They sat there on his teenage bed silently, Gibbs remembering being there with Shannon - and Jenny imagining him there with Shannon. She looked at his face and realized he was no longer there with her. "Can you take me with you?"

He looked at her, confused. "With me where?"

She lifted her head off her knees and reached for his hand. "Into your thoughts about Shannon. You were with her just now. Could you tell me about it? About her?"

He looked at her, not sure what to say. "She's in the past. Can't we leave her there?"

"I thought we were sticking with the truth, Jethro." He looked at her, confused. "She's not in the past. And you wanting to keep her all to yourself makes me feel far more threatened than if you just talked about her."

He shook his head. "Because bringing her up a second ago worked so well. You couldn't turn away from me fast enough. You're going to have to make up your mind, Jen. Either I'm to feel comfortable saying her name or you can continue to look like I've completely betrayed you when I do."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "You're absolutely right."

"I am?" Now he was really confused.

Jenny nodded. "I absolutely have been sending mixed messages. I'm a complete hypocrite." She fell back on the bed, angry at herself.

He situated himself so he was lying next to her on his side, his elbow bent with his head propped up on his hand. "You could have been great about it, and I'm still not sure I'd be able to open up.

She turned over on her stomach, propping herself up as well to look him in the eye. "I know you love me. I wish I could feel more generous about sharing you. I think… I think it just hurts that there is a part of you that I can't reach, that I can't touch. It didn't matter so much when I had my own secrets. But I bared my soul to you… and an entire courtroom, granted, but still."

He smiled at her, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

She closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of him. "When I tell you that you're my everything, I _mean _it. I don't mean, 'you're my everything that I still have left,' you know?"

He sat up, not able to look at her. "Do you have any idea how much I hate when you say things like that? How much it hurts me?" His volume began to match his rising anger. "Damn it, Jenny, am I that lousy a husband that I make you feel so insecure? How on earth could you not know how much I love you?"

Julia started crying.

"Shit! I'm sorry, honey." He made a move to go to her and Jenny shoved him back down.

"No. Not when you're angry. Go take a walk or something." She quickly picked up their daughter and held her against her shoulder, gently rubbing circles on her back and kissing her cheek. "We didn't mean to upset you, sweet girl. We love you. Shhh, it's okay."

He stood up, wanting to reach out to Jules but the harsh look on Jenny's face, motioning for him to go, sent him begrudgingly out of the room. She watched him go, surprised at her own reaction. A few weeks ago, a fight like that would have had her apologizing profusely and pleading with him to know she never meant to hurt him. She sighed. "I guess I really am a mom." She closed her eyes, holding her daughter close, trying to sooth her cries.

Gibbs slammed the front door and started walking, passing his father on the way.

"Where are you off to, Leroy?"

"Need some air."

Jack watched as his son took off on foot. He looked back at the house, nervous about what he might find inside. He gently pushed open the door and found Jenny, sitting alone in the living room, crying on the couch. When she heard the door open, she looked up with hope in her eyes, only to have it replaced with disappointment.

"What the hell happened?"

"It's all my fault, Jack. I really screwed up this time."

Jack's heart broke for her. He sat down next to her and held her as she cried.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Had to pull out a song I've used before. "I don't know how to love him," from "Jesus Christ Superstar," though the version I listen to is Helen Reddy (thank you M&D for playing it constantly during my childhood). Oh my goodness, just saw how many words this one is. Hope you don't mind!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"There, there, Jenny. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." The elder Gibbs continued to hold his daughter-in-law but was relieved so see that her crying had stopped.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, dabbing away at the moisture that was still congregating under her eyes. "Great, you're probably wondering what kind of crazy woman your son's involved with."

He chuckled. "I know my son, and I know he could wear out the last nerve of a saint."

Jenny laughed despite herself. "No, don't blame him for this one. I… I don't know what's wrong with me sometimes."

"Can I ask how long you two have known each other? Been together?"

"Right, you'd never heard of me before today. It must seem like your son has lost his mind, introducing you to a wife and daughter out of the blue. I'm sorry for what a shock it must have been."

"Jenny, I love my boy, but I barely know him. Then again, I'm not sure anyone really knows him anymore. At least, not like…" He realized too late what he was saying.

"Not like Shannon did, right?"

He saw the pain in her eyes. "Is that what your fight was about?" He sighed when he saw her slowly nod. "Will you tell me about you and my son?"

Jenny told her father-in-law all about how they met, fell in love, fell apart, worked together, fought together, her 'death,' their reunion - all the way through the horrors of the hostage nightmare on New Year's Eve, though she glossed over the more gory details.

While Jack listened to Jenny, he also watched her intently. Her obvious love for his son moved him. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. Once again I'm realizing how little I know about my Leroy."

Jenny thought about her daughter and couldn't imagine the kind of pain that realization must be causing Jack. "While you might not be able to list a bunch of facts of what he's experienced over his life, I'm guessing you know the man he is inside. Isn't that more important?"

He looked at her, the pain easing a bit. "I'd like to think so. There is one thing I do know. My son is very particular about who he's willing to let get close to him. He's been that way since he was about nine or 10, so you must be pretty special."

Something about what he said struck Jenny. "Jack, did something happen to him at that age?" She noticed his mood darken.

"I'm afraid so. Until that Spring, Leroy was like every other kid his age. Hanging out well into the night, runnin' around the neighborhood with his best friend Danny and playing sports. You know, he used to talk in sentences that were longer than four words."

Jenny smiled, trying to imagine a young Jethro the way Jack was describing him.

"One afternoon, he was hanging out with Danny. The two of them were thick as thieves. Danny's father was shipping out so the two boys were runnin' like crazy for the train station to say goodbye to him after school let out," he sighed. "A truck came out of nowhere."

Jenny's eyes welled up. "Oh my God."

"Leroy saw it. He saw his friend killed right in front of his eyes. It was a horrible day for the entire town. It was… it was a horrific day for my boy. He was completely traumatized."

Jenny felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She couldn't begin to imagine what seeing that had done to Jethro.

"It changed him. He never let anyone get that close to him again. My happy kid became withdrawn, started acting out around town, getting into fights. I'd have to grab my Winchester and scare the bullies away from him because he didn't really have any friends to help him out."

"He used to be bullied?" The thought pained Jenny tremendously. It wasn't easy for her to picture her husband so vulnerable.

"He sure was. One of the jerks happens to be our current sheriff." Jack looked up from the memory to see tears staining Jenny's cheeks. "I didn't tell you this to make you sad. I only thought it might help you understand what a big deal it is when Leroy lets someone get close to him. It doesn't happen often."

Jenny wiped away the tears from her face and reached for Jack's hands. "Thank you so much for telling me about this. I always wondered -" Her thought was interrupted by the sound of her daughter crying. She glanced at the closest clock and quickly stood up, as did Jack. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but that granddaughter of yours needs to be fed. I'll bring her out to see you once she's done. I really can't thank you enough," she said, hugging him.

"It'll work out, Jenny. You'll see." She managed a small smile and nodded before disappearing into the guest room.

A few minutes later, Gibbs walked back in the door. He saw his father sitting alone on the couch. "Have you seen her?"

Jack stood up and walked over to his son. "She's okay now. She was kicking herself something awful."

"Yeah, well, she wasn't the only one."

Jackson headed back to the couch and motioned for his son to join him, which he did. "She filled me in on things. It feels strange that so much has happened to you that I know nothing about."

Gibbs saw his father was hurt, but he wasn't sure what he could do to fix that. "When I last called, I _did _tell you that I'd have a surprise for you."

"You're the king of understatement, son." Gibbs' lips turned up in the corners. "That woman loves you something fierce. How do you feel about her?"

Without even thinking, Gibbs spoke from his heart. "She's everything to me."

"You seem to have that in common."

Gibbs nodded. "She knows me better than anyone ever has and still loves me."

"Better than Shannon?"

He sighed. "I'll tell you what I told Jenny, though she seems to like to forget it. I was a different man when Shannon knew me. Young love is easier and lighter. Their deaths took me to a very dark place. Jenny knows darkness. Our love is raw, complicated, even volatile at times. It's adult and messy and like nothing I've ever known." He took a deep breath and sat back against the couch.

Jack looked at his son, completely astonished.

"What?"

"I don't think I've heard you say so much at one time in many decades," he smiled. "You really love her. I'm so happy for you, son," he said.

Jenny exited the room with Julia and stopped short when she saw her husband, relief evident on her face. Being proper gentlemen, both Gibbs men stood to greet her. Jethro's eyes softened. He walked over to them and was grateful when Jenny held out Julia for him to hold.

He held her up in front of him, locking eyes with his daughter before rubbing noses. He then hugged her close to him. "I love you so much, Jules. I'm sorry I scared you earlier." He then locked eyes with his wife. "To hell with Rule #6. I'm sorry."

Jenny sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for - this was all my fault. But I think we should abolish that rule from our family."

Gibbs nodded. He kissed his daughter on the cheek one more time and walked over to his dad. "How would you like some time to bond with your granddaughter while her mother and I go for a walk?"

"You're asking me to spend time with my new best gal? Hand her over."

Gibbs grabbed the infant seat and placed it on the coffee table. He reached for his coat and put it on before holding out Jenny's and helping her into it. "You've got the cell, call if you need us but we shouldn't be long."

Jack sat down on the couch with Julia, holding her against his chest. "You're finally awake. Look at those beautiful eyes. Don't worry about your parents. They'll be alright, if they're as smart as I think they are."

Gibbs shut the door behind them. He put his hand briefly at the small of her back to lead her in the right direction towards town but soon dropped it to his side. Feeling cold in more ways than one, Jenny reached in her pockets and put on her gloves.

They walked in silence for several minutes before he found the words. "Why did you keep me from comforting Julia? Did you really think I would hurt her if I was angry?"

Jenny took a moment to think about his question. "I wish I could tell you the thought process I had but there wasn't any. Instinct took over, and I knew I had to shield her so I did. I watched you leave, and it was like an out of body experience."

He motioned for her to cross the street with him. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't Jenny standing there. I was _Mom_. It really hit home for me. Then she calmed down quickly, so I laid her back down and went to the living room looking for you. You were already gone. I sat on the couch and cried."

"You cried about this?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him, exasperated. "What do you want from me? I've still got crazy hormones raging around inside."

They both noticed they were being followed by a sheriff's vehicle.

Gibbs shook his head as the car came to a stop. "Just great." The sheriff exited the car. "You're not needed here, Ed."

Jenny watched their exchange carefully.

"I don't know about that, Gibbs. You seem to be harassing this beautiful woman. I'd be more than happy to take you anywhere you want to go, Ma'am," he said, placing himself in Jenny's personal space. "If no one's warned you already, this man is bad news and a loser. You'd best steer clear of him."

Jenny cocked her head to one side and then the other, studying the offensive man in front of her. "Are you offering to rescue me from him, Sheriff?" she asked, flashing her sweetest smile - flirting shamelessly.

Gibbs was watching the impending train wreck and felt strangely powerless to stop it. So instead he decided to simply enjoy watching it unfold.

Sheriff Ed Gantry decided that today was a great day. Not only was he flirting with a gorgeous woman, but as an added bonus, he'd be snaking her away from a man he disdained since they were teenagers. "He's been nothing but trouble to this town. I'm the Sheriff, I would know. So to answer your question, yes." He walked even closer to the woman and noticed she was a bit cold. "How about I give you a tour of our town and show you all that Stillwater has to offer. My car is much warmer. You seem a bit cold."

"I do?" she asked coyly. She unzipped her coat, moving it to give him a clear view of her tight low cut sweater. "I thought it was getting kind of warm here," she said, moving closer to him.

An annoyed Gibbs watched as Ed's eyes bulged out, staring intently at her breasts. Ed was definitely intrigued. "I agree, it is kind of warm."

"Tell me, Sheriff…"

"Please, call me Ed."

She licked her lips. "Tell me, _Ed_, do you like anything you see?"

"Oh I do."

She inched forward a tiny bit more. "Are you wishing you could touch me?" she whispered seductively.

Ed seemed to realize something might be up. He looked from her to his old nemesis, but was pleased to see Gibbs' obvious irritation; truthfully, the special agent was completely flabbergasted by how far Jenny was pushing this.

He continued looking at her chest. "I…uh… well…"

She smiled. She touched her finger to her chest and moved it up to her eyes as she said, "Just so you know, my eyes are up here. That's right. And this man over here - the one you think is a loser, gets to touch me _all the time_. And does. Hell, he's welcome to put his hands all over me right now."

"After dinner is fine."

Jenny smiled, never breaking eye contact with Ed. "After dinner then. Jethro, show the man your finger."

"I don't want to."

"Show him your finger."

"But it's broken."

She refused to remove the smile from her face, but her tone became more insistent. "Show him your finger."

"Are you showing him yours?"

"Yes."

Gibbs walked over to her. "Okay, then I will too."

They both removed their left gloves at the same time and showed off their wedding rings.

Ed looked from Gibbs to Jenny. "You're just as crazy as he is."

"Yes, I am. Crazy in bed, too. Remember that when you crawl into bed with your wife tonight after almost cheating on her."

Jenny then grabbed Gibbs by the collar and after one last teasing look at Ed, kissed her husband so deeply that his toes curled. She pressed herself against him, running her fingers through this hair. She smiled when she felt Gibbs put his hands on her ass. And she wouldn't let him go until they heard the sheriff drive away.

She then broke the kiss and started walking in the direction they had been going. Momentarily stunned, Gibbs snapped out of it and walked quickly to catch up. "What the hell were you thinking, Jen? I was sure he was going to throw us both in jail after that stunt you pulled."

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "You're welcome."

"For what?"

"Didn't it feel even slightly good to see your former bully humiliated like that?"

His voice calmed down. "You know about that?" She nodded silently.

He stood there, speechless, shaking his head. "I still can't believe you did that." He started walking again, and this time Jenny had to work to keep up.

"Where are we going?"

"Just walk."

They finally arrived at their destination - the train depot. She looked at him, crossing her arms. "Sending me away?" she asked, half joking.

"Sit there." She sighed, but she sat down, perplexed. He then walked around the other side and sat down. He waited until she looked at him. "This is exactly how we were when I first worked up the nerve to speak to Shannon."

Jenny was stunned.

"I was in uniform. I eventually asked if I could sit with her on the train. She said as long as I wasn't a lumberjack. Because she had rules… it was either number one or three and it was never date a lumberjack. I remember asking if she had a rule for everything and she said, 'I'm working on it.' She felt everyone needed a code they can live by."

Jenny's heart was beating so fast in her chest, she was scared to breathe. She finally managed to swallow.

"I don't know what else I can do to make you believe how much I love you," he said, shaking his head. "This competition or whatever it is you have going with Shannon's memory… you have to let it go. She wasn't perfect. Our marriage was wonderful but I wouldn't trade it for what you and I have now."

"You wouldn't?"

"No," he said, almost incredulous that she would doubt him. He walked back around and sat next to her. "My marriage with Shannon was everything a young marine could hope for - sweet, tender… she was home. What you and I have is hot, insatiable, a constant adventure - like what you pulled earlier."

She smiled, realizing he did enjoy it.

"I never know if the day is going to be a thrilling joyride or find us cuddled together in each other's arms on a rainy day. Of course I think about Shannon and Kelly. Would you still love me if I was the kind of man who could forget about them?"

She shook her head. "Thank you for bringing me here and opening up. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

Jethro put his arm around his wife and held her close. His gaze fell to where he had been sitting moments before, and he swore he saw an image of young Shannon. She looked at him with Jenny and smiled… as she waved goodbye.

Jenny felt her husband's body tense up before she noticed the haunted look on his face.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

A/N: The part above about Jethro being traumatized by an event at age nine or 10 was revealed in the "JAG" episode, entitled "Ice Queen," to explain why he was so good with traumatized children. I've decided to explore that.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has left a review, good or bad - I really appreciate knowing how this is working (if it is) for you all. Thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"Jethro? Are you okay?"

He remained silent, lost in a vision, lost in a memory - which one Jenny couldn't be sure. But this time she had no intention of pressing things. Her husband had opened up, taking her to a place that obviously meant a great deal to him so if it was a bit overwhelming, she would simply wait and comfort him if he asked that of her. She owed him that much.

Gibbs didn't know why he felt like he was just kicked in the gut. Then again, he'd never seen Shannon while awake. When his car went off the pier a couple of years ago, he saw Shannon and Kelly telling him it wasn't his time. But this was a first. It was a beautiful gesture for Shannon to free him to give his whole heart to his new wife and daughter. And it was so like Shannon to do that. Gibbs just wasn't sure he was ready.

He turned back to look at Jenny but she wasn't there. He felt a momentary sense of panic, wondering if she realized where his mind had gone and left in anger, until he heard her voice behind him.

"Jethro, I'm right here." She saw an unasked question in his eyes. "You seemed like you needed a moment to yourself."

Once again, Gibbs was grateful for how well his wife knew him. He walked over to where she was standing and held out his arms which she slipped into easily. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, holding onto each other and saying, 'I love you.'

"Ready to head back?" She nodded. They walked back to his dad's place in a comfortable silence, with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

Before they entered the house, Gibbs took Jenny aside. "As wonderful and incredibly sexy as that stunt was that you pulled earlier with Ed, you can't do anything like that again."

She was a bit taken aback. "Not that I planned on making a habit of it, but where's this coming from?"

He caressed her face with both hands. "Because you are no longer the unknown Catherine Jones. You are back to being a public figure. And it won't do for the Director of NCIS to be seen mock seducing the local sheriff. Now, I'm not saying I didn't get some enjoyment from that little scenario…"

Jenny cocked her head to the side. "Only some enjoyment, Jethro? Are you trying to tell me you didn't want to take me right there in front of him?" She inched even closer to him and whispered, "Maybe against his squad car while he watched helplessly?"

Gibbs let go of her and sat down on the chair near the door. "What are you trying to do to me, woman?" he hissed. "Not only do we have five more weeks, but we're at my dad's house!"

Jenny knelt down beside him, trying not to laugh. "It's your own fault for making me think you only enjoyed it 'some' - I had to prove a point. Take a deep breath, this too shall pass."

"You're so going to pay for this." He saw Jenny raise an eyebrow defiantly at him. "You're right, who am I kidding? Come on, let's go inside."

They walked in the house, acting playful and laughing with each other, making Jack smile. He was reclining in his chair with Julia asleep on his chest.

"Where's your camera? We have to take a picture of this."

Gibbs knew Jenny was right, so he quickly went into the guest room, retrieved his camera and took a few shots. "Abby will love these."

Jack smiled at the thought of the forensic scientist. "So how are those two lovely ladies you work with?"

"Just great, Dad. You can imagine how excited Abby was to meet Jules, and Ziva was great with her. Ready to part with your granddaughter yet?"

Grandpa kissed her little head. "No, but I suppose if you two want to eat, I should probably get to it. You may take her on one condition - if you promise to give her back later."

"I promise." Gibbs picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms, still marveling at this miracle they'd been given.

Jack took his son aside for a moment while Jenny returned the camera to their room. "So is everything okay now?" Gibbs smiled and nodded. "Glad to hear it. See, Julia?" He tickled her cheek. "I told you there wasn't anything to worry about."

Jenny came back out and kissed both Julia and Gibbs before she headed into the kitchen to join her father-in-law. "Do you need any help with dinner?"

Gibbs became alarmed. "Um, dear, maybe you should let me help out with dinner and you can take Julia for a while?"

"You really want to insult my cooking right now?"

"Both of you leave my kitchen. I have it under control," ordered Jackson. "Though Leroy if you want to set the table, that would be nice."

It wasn't long before the three adults were eating their pasta dinner. Jack decided he wanted to use the opportunity to get to know his new daughter-in-law a bit better. "Where did you grow up, Jenny?"

"All over at first. I was an army brat. I had to make new friends all the time because of it. But then my father took a position in Washington, so we lived in Silver Spring for two years and then when I was about 10, we moved into a brownstone in Georgetown."

Jack smiled. "Sounds like it must have been interesting. Were you and your father close?"

Gibbs swallowed hard, hoping the subject of her dad wouldn't upset Jenny.

"Very close," she said, in almost a whisper. "He was a busy man but when I was little, he would read me a story before I went to bed every night. He had a love for literature and wanted me to share it, so he would make the stories come alive using different voices, really getting into it. But then I'd also be asked to analyze it the next morning over breakfast," she laughed.

Gibbs loved hearing Jenny's recollections and found himself appreciating his father for asking.

"I hope you don't mind all these questions. I'm enjoying getting to know you."

"So far so good," she laughed. "You're bringing back some great memories."

"Were you a princess or a tomboy?"

"Both," she smiled. "When we lived in the Silver Spring house, I used to hang out with the neighborhood boys. We lived across the street from a wooded area. But to me, it was an enchanted forest, in desperate need of exploration. We'd hike down Devil's Hill until we hit Northwest Branch, which was basically a glorified creek. Though if it rained a lot, at that age, it seemed like a raging river to me. The boys would dare me to cross it with them and I always did, usually beating them to the other side."

"That doesn't surprise me," smiled Gibbs.

"It's so funny, I went back there years later. We were basically playing underneath the Washington Beltway. Crazy. Today, kids could never do that. It's probably filled with drug addicts, child molesters and who knows what else. But back then, my parents would say goodbye to me after breakfast and tell me to be home in time for dinner. I feel badly that Julia won't get to enjoy that kind of freedom outside to engage her imagination."

"It's a different world all over, I'm afraid," mused Jackson. "Though I still like livin' on the edge and leavin' my door unlocked. I can't help but think if you expect bad things to happen, then they will. But if you don't…"

"I love your philosophy, Jack. I wish I could embrace it, but I've seen too much."

The elder man reached for Jenny's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "I know."

"I want to hear about your princess days," teased Gibbs.

"That would be when I moved to Georgetown. I was a geek or nerd or whatever you want to call it, taking all honors courses, but eventually I made friends and became one of the popular girls. I learned about makeup and hair and flirting."

Gibbs smirked. "You obviously passed your honors course in flirting."

Blushing, Jenny threw a warning look at her husband before turning her attention back to his father. "So tell me, Jack. Did Leroy here have lots of girlfriends in school?"

"Don't answer that, Dad. I think you told my wife enough about me today."

"What'd I do wrong?" Jack looked from Gibbs to Jenny.

"Nothing. Your son has an issue showing gratitude, is all."

Gibbs snorted. "My wife has a problem controlling herself."

"You both seem to be dying to tell me what happened. I'm listening."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at her husband. "No, we're not."

Gibbs turned to his father. "She decided to make Ed Gantry pay for bullying me."

Jack turned to Jenny, intrigued. "Were you successful?"

"That might be a question your son is better suited to answering."

"It's not the point whether she was successful or not."

Jack looked at Jenny. "So you were?"

She laughed. "He does give that impression. But it's apparently not the point."

Jack looked back at his son. "So what is the point?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny, who grinned and batted her eyelashes at him. He growled. "The point is, a little bit of information in my wife's hands can be a dangerous thing."

"I'm confused."

"Jack, it's his not so subtle way of telling you not to answer any of my questions. But I think he's going to take that back momentarily."

Jack watched the face-off between his son and daughter-in-law, intrigued. He was beginning to understand what Leroy meant earlier. Jenny was challenging him, certainly able to hold her own and not let him get away with anything. He knew his son was in good hands.

Gibbs blinked first. "Fine, you can answer her questions. Just know if there's a way to interpret it and cause trouble, she will."

Jenny smiled. "So… back to those girlfriends."

"Well, there was that time I found Carol Nugent in your room."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "She was my lab partner."

"I _knew _you were conducting some experiments in there," teased Jack. "She's married now to Ken James. I think they have four kids and two grandkids."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Thanks for sharing that, Dad."

Jenny tried not to laugh.

After dinner, Jenny fed Julia while father and son cleaned up in the kitchen. By the time Gibbs made it to the bedroom, Julia was sleeping in her bassinette and Jenny had changed into her nightgown and robe. Gibbs walked over to her, undoing the robe so he could slip his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his hair. "It was a fun night. I like your dad a lot."

"He likes you a lot, too. But I don't want to talk about him when you're feeling so good in my arms." He held her close as he kissed her lips.

"You two better get out here now."

Something in Jackson's voice alarmed them so Gibbs and Jenny raced out to the living room and saw what he was watching on TV.

"CBS has learned that Jennifer Shepard, the former head of an armed federal agency in Washington, D.C., will be returning to that position sometime in the next few months. The reason this is noteworthy is because almost two years ago, she was supposedly found dead in her Georgetown home from a gas leak that resulted in a fire. This coincides with a story out of New Mexico in which it has been revealed to CBS that Shepard, along with others, warded off an attack from five assassins there to kill her for testifying in the trial of a notorious arms dealer who was also a former CIA operative. Attempts to locate Ms. Shepard for comment have been unsuccessful so far."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, full of anger. "Who the hell would leak this?"

"Beats me. Everyone who knows has something to lose. This needed to be handled in a way that the story could be controlled."

The look in Jenny's eye was resigned as she turned to Gibbs. "We need to leave, don't we?"

Gibbs sighed, knowing she was probably right but not wanting to face this yet.

"Why would you have to go?" Jackson didn't want them to leave yet either.

Jenny looked at him, sadly. "Because if they find out I'm here, your front lawn is going to be covered with reporters and satellite trucks."

Jackson stood his ground. "You're all staying. I still have my Winchester."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews - much appreciated! Once again, thank you to AliyahNCIS for her hand-holding and an early Happy Birthday (since I don't know if I'll have a scene tomorrow) to Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs! PS: This would have been up much earlier if this site had been working! Grrrrr.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny was sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. "This can't be happening."

Gibbs's eyes softened. "Jen, you're exhausted. Go inside with Jules and get some sleep. Dad?" He motioned towards the door.

Jack looked worried. "Where are we going?"

"We have to pay a visit to Ed Gantry. Now."

Jenny's face fell. "Damn. I really blew it, didn't I? Go ahead and say I told you so, Jethro."

"No time. Dad, let's go. Jen - rest."

Gibbs and his father headed outside.

Jenny grabbed her phone and cursed the fact that she had no missed calls and no voicemails. She quickly dialed a number, though she dreaded having to do so. "It's Jenny Shepard. Is he there? Yes, I'll hold." She paced back and forth, waiting to be connected. She checked on Julia, who was fast asleep. She gently touched her cheeks, grateful that she was oblivious to yet more chaos around her. When the call was connected, Jenny quickly returned to the living room.

"I take it you've heard," said the male voice on the other end.

"What the hell is going on? How did they find out, sir?"

The Secretary of the Navy was angry. "I certainly have my suspicions, but nothing that I can prove yet. Then again, does it matter? The horse has left the gate. Now it's about damage control."

"What do you need from me?"

"Lay low until we can straighten this mess out."

Jenny sighed. "I'm going to try but what if that plan doesn't work?"

"Say nothing. We have a bunch of asses that need covering including Gibbs. We almost had everything in place. But we didn't _yet_."

Jenny was concerned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, nothing I care to discuss when you're on an unsecured line. Suffice it to say, the improvising that was done on the secondary part of your extraction has left us some challenges."

_Jethro. Svetlana. Mike. My 'death' at home. Damn._ "Understood."

"Shepard, lay low. Let us handle it. I've got the whole alphabet on this. We should be able to get out from under this mess, but it would help if this story doesn't end up having legs."

"I'll do what I can. You have my number." She hung up the phone and hoped that her best agent got to the sheriff in time.

Gibbs and Jack headed up the walkway and knocked on Ed's door. The sheriff opened it and was angry to see both Gibbs men. He yelled into his house that he was stepping outside for a moment, grabbed his coat and closed the door behind him.

"What now?" Ed was obviously still feeling the sting of humiliation from earlier.

While Gibbs knew getting the man to keep quiet was key, he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to convince him to do it.

"Your wife home?"

Ed looked at Gibbs like he wanted to kill him. "You won't be speaking to her. Didn't you and your wife have enough fun earlier? What more do you want?"

"A deal. Nothing will be said to your wife if you forget you saw mine."

The sheriff smiled. "This wouldn't have anything to do with that news report I saw tonight? I thought that lady fed looked a lot like her."

Gibbs didn't flinch, though inside his heart was racing. "Do we have a deal?"

Ed matched Gibbs' glare as he thought about his words. "On one condition."

"No conditions."

Jack was curious. "What's your condition?"

Gibbs instantly regretted bringing along his father. "No conditions."

"Your wife has to apologize to me."

Gibbs let out a little laugh before turning deadly serious. "Ain't gonna happen."

"Then maybe I'll feel like telling the press where they can get a hold of your wife."

Gibbs chuckled, looked at his father briefly and then turned quickly around, throwing Ed against the wall of his house, his neck in a choke hold. "Do it, and we're simply inconvenienced by the press. But you… your wife will probably throw you out and take your kids."

The two men stayed like that, glaring at each other for a few moments before Ed begrudgingly nodded. Gibbs let him go and walked back to the car without looking back.

Jack walked up to Ed and stared him down before whispering, "Mess with my daughter-in-law and there _will_ be hell to pay, boy." With that, the older man turned and headed back to join his son.

The Gibbs men drove back in silence, both still flying on adrenaline. They walked back in the house and were instantly grounded by the sight of an exhausted Jenny, sitting in the corner of the couch with a fussy Julia in her arms.

"Dare I ask how it went?"

Gibbs hung up his coat and sat down next to Jenny. "It could go either way."

Jack looked surprised as he sat down in his recliner. "I thought he said he wouldn't."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Dad, it's Ed. Do you really think he listens? Besides, he probably knows I'm bluffing. I can't tell Debbie what he did." He looked over at Jen and offered to take Julia. He put his feet up on the coffee table and placed the baby against his legs. "Hey, Jules. I think you'll be staying in this house for the time being. Did your mommy call Grandpa SecNav?"

Jenny sighed. "Don't make me laugh, I'm too tired. But yes, I called him. He didn't want to say much over an unsecured line. My marching orders are to lay low until it blows over and they fix it."

Jack smiled. "My house is the perfect place to lay low. I'd love to have you all as long as you want to stay."

Gibbs nodded tightly. "Thanks, Dad." He softly rubbed his daughter's feet, her little legs, her arms, her hands…trying to comfort her. "Did he say anything else, Jen?" He saw her hesitate. "What?"

"He said they almost had a plan in place to cover various asses… including yours, but that they hadn't as yet finalized things."

Gibbs sighed. "I'm guessing we have some explaining to do about the body found in your house."

"Yep, that about covers it," she sighed.

Jack walked over to Gibbs and looked down at Julia. "You're not really doing anything with her right now, are you?"

Gibbs shared a knowing look with Jenny before handing their daughter off to his dad. "You're not going to be fussy for Grandpa, are you? Course not. You're Grandpa's little angel, aren't you?"

Jenny laughed. "Jack, remember you said that when she wakes the whole house up in the middle of the night… several times."

Gibbs put his arm around his wife and she cuddled close into his side. "We need a plan in case we wake up to the press."

Jenny bunched up his shirt into her hands as she snuggled even closer, nearing sleep. "I have one. We order in food and stay inside, speaking to no one until I get the all-clear sign. There, super duper special plan activated."

Jack sat down on the arm of his recliner, facing them, still holding Julia in his arms. "I like her plan."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his father. "Do you think you can stay quiet, no matter what question is asked of you? No matter how much they try to provoke you? It's very important."

"I'm not a simpleton, son. I get it."

Gibbs smirked. "Never thought you were, but I also know how protective you can be."

Jack nodded. "I know the stakes. I'll watch it. Why don't you take sleeping beauty back to your room. I'll entertain my granddaughter in the meantime," he said, letting her wrap her tiny fingers around his pinky.

"Thanks." He looked at his wife. "Can you make it into the bedroom or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can make it." Jenny got up and went to kiss Julia on the head and Jack on his cheek. "She's probably going to be hungry soon, so just knock on the door when she seems ready. Thank you."

"Are you kidding? It's my pleasure."

Jenny took her husband's hand as they walked towards the bedroom. "Remind me to express some milk later so you both can enjoy feeding her and I can sleep."

Gibbs smiled. "Will do." He pulled back the covers, allowing Jenny to get under them. He took her robe and placed it at the foot of their bed, before heading to the other side to snuggle with her for the few moments before she drifted off to sleep.

She turned to face him, running her fingers across his lips. "I love you. I know I promised you some play time after dinner. Do you need me to be awake for it?" she asked, already groggy.

He looked at her and couldn't help laughing. "It sure makes things better if you are."

"Oh. Sorry. Rain check?"

Around 2:30 a.m., Jenny was putting Julia, now fed and changed, back down to sleep. She sat back down on the bed and looked at her husband, who had been partially awake during feeding. "You still awake?"

"Why?"

"Because I am and I thought if you wanted to collect on that rain check... But if you're too tired -"

Jenny had to stop herself from squealing when he reached up dragged her under the covers with him.

"Didn't I tell you that if you're ever in the mood, I don't care if I'm asleep or on my death bed, you get me up?"

She laughed as quietly as she could, while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Are you still mad at me for any of the myriad of stupid things I did today?"

He leaned over her, placing a feathery kiss on her lips while running his hand along her side, sending a shiver through her with his touch. "Please don't shield Julia from me again."

Her eyes softened. "I won't. And if I forget and do, stick around and talk me down. Okay?"

Gibbs nodded and then left light kisses on both of her closed eyes. "Do you trust me and my love for you?"

"I do. Do you know that anytime my insecurity shows, it should be a sign to you that I only want to know you better because I love you so damn much?" She saw a strange look cross his face. "What?"

"It felt weird tonight, hearing you answer my dad's questions about your childhood."

"Why?"

"I was embarrassed that I didn't already know those things about you. It made me realize that there's still so much about each other we don't know."

She nodded, sadly. "But on the bright side, we can have a lot of fun finding out, don't you think?"

He smiled and nodded. "Good point. Okay, and you're going to refrain from fighting my battles for me? I don't care how hot it is, you'll be more careful?"

"I promise. But you did find it hot?" she asked, pressing her body more firmly against him.

"I hate to encourage you."

"I promise not to do that again. Now you can encourage me," she said, lifting her head to kiss his lips. "If you want to…"

He looked down at her, shaking his head. He placed kisses along her jaw line until he made it to her ear, where he whispered, "You had me so hot and bothered, it took every ounce of my will power..."

The speed of her breathing increased, as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "No need to show any now."

"Good, because I don't have any left."

With that Gibbs proceeded to kiss his wife, leaving her breathless. Sometimes he still couldn't believe how much he loved her. And he still wasn't sure he deserved to have her love him so much.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story. I really appreciate it and all of your reviews!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The sun was just beginning to crack through, lighting up the curtains in the guest bedroom. It was a smaller bed than they were used to, so Jenny wasn't too surprised to wake up and find her husband's head on her hair and his leg draped over hers, pinning her down. His hand was laying dangerously near her mouth and while she normally would simply lay there until he woke up, she really had to go to the bathroom.

Jenny slipped her fingers through his and gently kissed his hand, hoping this would be the most gentle way to wake him up. She guessed it sort of worked because suddenly he was pulling her more tightly to him.

"No, no. Actually need you to let me go."

"Aw," he whined. "Why?"

"Because I really have to go to the bathroom. Can you get off my hair and let my legs go?"

"Fine," he said, obviously disappointed.

She got up, leaned over and kissed him on his forehead before grabbing her robe and scooting out to the bathroom. After she finished, she wandered towards the front of the house. Without moving the curtain, she was able to make out the silhouette of a satellite truck. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Damn."

She plopped down on the bed next to Gibbs, sighing loudly. "We've got company." She was on her stomach, propped up on her elbows looking down at him. "No more walks through town."

What she was saying was slowly registering for Gibbs. "They're out there already?"

"Yep. We should probably warn Jack before he goes outside to get the paper or something."

He scrubbed his hand down his face. "I really hate Ed."

"I'm regretting not having kicked him in the -"

"Jen. You did enough."

She buried her head under her pillow. "Inue"

He looked at her, confused… and removed the pillow. "Huh?"

"I said - I know."

He smiled and pushed the pillow back down on top of her head playfully. She took it off, propped herself back up and sighed. "You know it's only a matter of time before one gets brave enough to ring the bell to ask for an interview."

"And when they do, we maintain radio silence. Right?"

She removed the covers from him to reveal his bare chest. She ran her hand through his chest hair before deciding to lean her chin down on him. "Right." She then kissed him over his heart and rested her cheek against him.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "We'll get through this. So I'm stuck in my father's house with the woman of my dreams and our newborn daughter. Not really seeing a downside to this." He felt her smile against his chest.

She let her hand start roaming. "Just for that, you're getting a treat."

About 40 minutes later, they were showered, dressed and sitting with Julia in the family room, which was towards the back of the house. Both adults were in jeans - Gibbs wearing a powder blue, long-sleeved sweater with a white T-shirt underneath while Jenny was wearing a simple green button down blouse. Julia was in her snuggly purple and white onesie fleece with Eeyore on the front, courtesy of Missy.

Jenny had Julia cradled in her arms as she sat on Gibbs' lap, his one arm around her waist and the other across her legs, when Jack finally joined them.

"Oh my, where is that camera?" Jack went off to hunt for his camera when Gibbs yelled out to him.

"Dad, come back. We have to talk with you."

"I'll be just a second."

"Don't go outside."

That got the elder Gibbs' attention. "Press is out there already?"

Jenny sighed, letting her head fall against her husband's shoulder. He rubbed her back, trying to be a comfort.

Gibbs nodded. "Fraid so. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be, but ZNN and the networks are set up."

"Should I not open up the store today?"

Gibbs could feel Jenny tense up immediately, and he knew she felt horrible. "You can, if you want though we're going to stick around here. But if you do, don't let anyone bait you. No correcting them, no admitting she's here - nothing."

He looked at them both. "Aw, hell. I'm gonna stay home with you kids."

Jenny looked at Jack. "It goes without saying that we'd love to have you stay home with us, but I feel horrible that I'm costing you money. At least let me reimburse you for whatever you would have made today… and for the inevitable damage being done to your property."

Jack scrunched up his face. "I can't take money from you. You're family!"

"Tell him."

Gibbs shrugged. "Tell him what?"

"That he can take money from me. I'm getting my money back next week."

Gibbs looked at her, then at his dad and then back at Jenny. "You are?" She nodded. "All of it?"

"Minus the part I'll have to reimburse the insurance company for what they paid out for the fire and my supposed death," she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oops." He turned to his dad. "Yeah, why not let us reimburse you?"

"I'm not destitute for God's sake. Just let me come live with you when I can't handle the house any more."

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other.

Jack laughed. "Kidding. Put me in one of those retirement villages where the women outnumber the men by like 40 to one. Now that's a little slice of heaven."

Gibbs tried to hide his embarrassment as Jenny burst out laughing. "I like your style, Jack. Good for you." Jenny looked down at her daughter and rubbed her cheek against Julia's. "She feels so soft. I just love this little bundle of deliciousness. I could eat her up."

Jack peered down at her. "You plannin' on hogging breakfast here or does Grandpa get to share the deliciousness?"

Jenny sighed, teasing. "You sure you don't want to go to work? Just kidding. Here, take her."

Jack reached down and grabbed his granddaughter happily. "I won't keep her long. I just want some Jules time before I make breakfast for us."

Jenny felt the need to be handy. "Want me to make it?"

"I can help her, Dad." Jenny playfully punched him, making Gibbs laugh.

"Relax first. There's no need to rush. What's on the agenda for today?"

Jenny reached behind Gibbs and grabbed her clipboard. "Funny you should ask, because I've been making a list."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "What kind of list?"

Jenny put on her glasses. "A hit list. Ways to get back at Ed. I'll read out what I've come up with so far and you two can vote on them."

Gibbs threw his head back on the couch in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Jenny looked at him in all seriousness and deadpanned, "I don't kid about payback. See, your problem with Mary - she's a friend of ours back in New Mexico - was you didn't take it seriously. Mary took it very seriously, which is why you never could get her."

Jack was trying not to laugh. "I want to hear 'em."

Jenny smiled triumphantly in his direction. "At least someone's not being a party pooper." She cleared her throat. "OK, keep in mind, this is a rough list."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Enough with the disclaimers, what'cha got?"

Jenny clicked the pen, marking them off as she read them. "Number one, have Ziva, Tony and Abby kidnap him out of his house, take him to an undisclosed location and torture him, then leave him in a dark alley wearing nothing but high heels, fishnet stockings and a wig."

Both Gibbs' men's mouths were on the floor. Jethro then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Next."

"Number two is kind of tame, but effective. I can call my friend Karen at the IRS and give her a tip that both the sheriff's office and the sheriff have been up to something dicey and should be audited for at least the last five years."

Jack nodded. "That one has some promise."

Gibbs narrowed his eyebrows. "Not even back at work and already abusing your power."

Jenny shot him a look of annoyance. "OK, we can come back to that. Number three, send an S&M stripper to give him a birthday gram at the next City Council meeting?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "How many more of these have you got?"

"I'm just getting started."

He sighed. "Where are you coming up with this stuff?"

"My roommate in college belonged to a sorority and I dated a guy… or three… who were in fraternities so I know a bit about Hell Week."

"You're kidding me."

"I left off making him stand in the toilet singing 'Surfing USA' as you flush it. That one simply isn't practical."

"And the others were?" Gibbs frowned. "I'm seeing a whole other side to you that I will admit… scares me a bit."

"But son, aren't you relieved that she's on our side?"

"Stop encouraging her, Dad."

Jack laughed. "OK, Jules and I are headed for the kitchen. We'll be back shortly."

After Jack left the room, Gibbs took Jenny's clipboard and pen and placed them off to the side. "You were just having fun with this, right?"

Jenny tried to keep a straight face but she couldn't. "Yes, of course. Figured we could all use the tension release."

Gibbs gently removed her glasses and placed them aside. "I have a better idea for that." He caressed her face as he brought her lips closer to his, kissing her deeply while running his fingers through her hair. She responded readily, always happy to be kissing her husband.

Jack walked back in with Jules and his eyes widened at the sight before him. "Planning on making her a sibling on my couch?"

Embarrassed, Jenny quickly broke off the kiss and flew off Jethro's lap to sit next to him on the couch. "Sorry about that, Jack."

Gibbs glared at his father. "We were just kissing. We _are_ married."

Jackson Gibbs did his best not to laugh. "Fine, you two go about your business, but I'm keeping Jules with me in the kitchen while I cook. Where's her infant seat?"

"In the living room," growled Gibbs.

"I'll call you both when it's ready."

"Thanks, Dad."

All Jenny could manage was to nod. When Jack left the room, Gibbs tried pouncing on Jenny but she pushed him off. "What are you doing? Getting caught making out by your father once wasn't enough for you?"

"He won't be catching us again. He said he'd call us inside when he's done. That means we have a bit of time," he said, going for her neck where he knew she was most vulnerable.

"Oh God, not fair." She arched her neck back, giving him more access as she threaded her fingers in his hair. He smiled as he leaned her back against the couch, placing himself right on top of her. "You truly are insane."

"Why? Because I can't keep my hands off of you?" he asked, in between kisses along her jaw line. "Aren't you happy that you turn me on as much today as you did that second night in Marseille? Hell, even more so."

Jenny took his face in her hands so she could look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you serious?" He nodded, looking at her with so much desire in his eyes it made her heart feel full. "That makes me incredibly happy." She kissed him deeply, enjoying the weight of his body on top of hers, making her feel safe.

He broke away from the kiss and laid his head down on her chest. She rubbed circles on his back with one hand and the other was playing with his hair.

"Jen, I know this is stressing you out. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"You're already doing it. You have been for a while now."

"What?"

She sighed, gratefully. "Loving me through whatever craziness is thrown our way or I go out and find."

He propped himself up so he could look in her eyes. He then smiled. "Loving you is the easy part."

She smiled back at him before her next thought darkened her mood. "What's the hard part?"

He swallowed. "Realizing how powerless I am to keep the craziness away from you."

Jenny melted at his words. She caressed his face and was about to draw him into another kiss when her cell phone rang. She reached for it on the coffee table and answered, "Shepard."

"Please hold for the Secretary of the Navy."

Jenny's eyes widened and she immediately sat up, mouthing "SecNav" at Gibbs so he knew.

"Shepard, something's happened - and it changes everything."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Have to break Rule #6 and apologize to those of you who have this story on alert and got spammed with like 9 chapter alerts yesterday. Suffice it to say, I'm not as talented with this website's document manager as I'd like to believe. My sincere apologies. But at least the story is back in the correct order. Thanks for your patience and your reviews, which hopefully won't be full of anger after that. ;0

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"Shepard, something's happened - and it changes everything."

Jenny's eyes widened as she looked at her husband. "What is it?"

"I'm afraid I found out who leaked it to the press. It was Vance."

Jenny was confused; she looked at Jethro purposefully as she spoke. "Why on earth would Leon have leaked it?" She could tell by the look on his face that he was just as surprised.

The Secretary of the Navy shook his head. "Could be jealousy, could be he thought doing this would pressure me into making another decision, to be honest I haven't a clue what he was thinking. I only know what my reaction has to be."

"Sir, if Leon _did_ do this, he would have been smart enough to do it in a way that he wouldn't get caught. Are you sure this is true?"

"Unfortunately, I am. Which means I can't have him working with me anymore."

Jenny cringed. She knew what was coming next and she wasn't ready. "Which means…"

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I need you to return sooner than you were planning. We need to show stability at the top." He heard her sighing on the other end. "I know. But work it around your needs. We'll pay for a nanny. You can set up whatever you need in your office. But I'd appreciate it if you were by my side at the press conference."

Gibbs hated the pained look on her face and rubbed her back, hoping it would be at least of some comfort to her.

"Which is scheduled for exactly when, sir?"

"0900 tomorrow."

It took Jenny a few moments to pull it together. "And how soon after that would you need me to report to work?"

"You could go straight from the press conference back to what will now be _your _office."

"Sir… you are aware that I gave birth only 10 days ago."

"I really am sorry, Shepard. I'll apologize to Julia in person tomorrow. Can't wait to meet her. So I can count on you?"

She swallowed hard. "Of course. You'll have your assistant email the details to my PDA?"

"As soon as we hang up. You and Gibbs may want to come a little early so I can explain to you both what I'll be saying at the presser."

"0830 in your office?"

"Perfect, see you then."

Jenny closed the phone and handed it quickly to Gibbs. "Take it before I throw it across the room."

He looked at her face and saw that she was about to break down in tears. "Honey, what's wrong?"

With that, the dam burst, and Jenny was crying. Jackson walked towards the room with Julia, took one look at the situation and turned right back around.

Gibbs felt at a loss for how to help. "Honey? Talk to me."

"I don't want to go back to work yet," she managed to say through the tears.

He couldn't blame her. He wasn't anxious to return either. "When?"

She started wiping away her tears. "Tomorrow morning."

Gibbs stood up. "What? You've gotta be kidding me. Is he serious?"

All cried out, her chest heaving - she simply looked up at him. "Yep."

He sighed and sat back down next to her. "That just…"

"Sucks."

He nodded. "We need to leave ASAP, don't we?"

"I don't even have a suit to wear for tomorrow. I have to go buy clothes. Shoes. I don't even have my librarian outfits, for God's sake. I'm living out of a suitcase and he wants me camera ready for a press conference?" She looked at her watch. "Yes, we need to leave. I'm sorry."

He pointed to his lap. "Come here." She crawled over, and he wrapped his arms around her. "Take a deep breath." He watched as she did what he said. He then whispered in her ear, "We'll take care of this. You will be ready. You're not in this alone." He then wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for you. I truly love you senseless."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Love you, too. Guess we should tell my dad."

Jenny sighed. "It's going to break his heart." She then thought to herself for a second and looked at her husband. "I hope he's willing to give us our daughter back."

Gibbs laughed. "Maybe we can let him feed her before we go."

"That'd be great, actually."

He saw her face fall. "What is it?"

"We have all this baby stuff, and we have to go past the press? I refuse to let her become the story."

He felt her distress. "What do we do?" He saw the wheels turning in her head. "Uh oh. What are you thinking?"

She smiled. "Let me get permission and if I do, this just might work. Where'd you hide my phone from me?"

He pulled it out of his pocket. "Here you go. I'm going to tell Dad."

She nodded and dialed the phone number.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and found his dad already feeding Julia.

"She was getting fussy and I think I know her feeding schedule by now so I thought I'd take care of it."

Gibbs sat across from his father. "That's great. Thank you."

"I saw Jenny crying."

"She's being ordered back to work, effective immediately." Gibbs hated seeing the disappointment on his dad's face.

Jack looked down at his granddaughter, happily suckling away on the bottle he had for her, and his heart felt like it was breaking. "How did we go from you three were wonderfully trapped here for a while to now you have to leave?"

"Guess you'll have to plan a visit to see us."

Jack looked at his son, hope in his eyes. "You mean I'd be welcomed?"

Gibbs felt horrible that he had made his father doubt that. He felt they'd come a long way with this trip and he was grateful. He placed his hand on his father's cheek, a little choked up. "Anytime, Dad. We'd love to have you."

When Gibbs looked up, he saw Jenny standing in the doorway watching, her eyes looking moist. She walked over and sat on Gibbs's lap. She reached over and caressed her father-in-law's cheek as well. "I'm sorry about us having to leave so soon. Jethro's right. You have to come visit us. I don't think Julia will be able to go very long without a grandpa fix."

Jack was feeling a bit choked up himself. He looked from one to the other, nodding. "I'm so grateful you two found each other again. Thank you, Jenny, for the incredible joy you've brought back to the Gibbs family."

Jenny once again was needing to wipe tears from her eyes. "This is way too much mush, and I need to get into the zone."

Gibbs looked concerned. "For what?"

"I'm giving an interview."

Both men looked at her and said, "What?"

"Yep, I go out there, give a quick statement about tomorrow's presser and watch them leave. Then we can load up the car and they'll be none the wiser about Julia," she said, leaning down to kiss her daughter's head.

"Solid plan," agreed Gibbs.

"While I do that, can you get things ready?" Gibbs nodded. Jenny kissed him and quickly went to the bathroom to put on some makeup before heading outside.

Jack held Julia while Gibbs packed up their stuff. "That wife of yours is a keeper."

Jethro smiled. "Don't I know it."

"But your daughter… I don't know. I'm thinking you need to leave her here."

Gibbs laughed. "Nice try."

Jenny put on her coat, took a deep breath and headed outside. The reporters gathered rushed over to her within moments, shouting their questions. She put her hand up, asking for their silence. "I'm only here to give a very brief statement. Your questions will be answered at a press conference tomorrow with the Secretary of the Navy at 0900. I will be more than happy to grant a couple of interviews after that, but I'm not at liberty to answer any of your questions until then. I appreciate your patience, and thank you for your time."

They shouted out more questions but she simply smiled. A few of them handed her their cards, which she smiled and accepted graciously before she turned around and walked back into the house.

When it looked like Gibbs was finished packing, his father put one arm on his shoulder as his other arm held Julia. "If you or your girls ever need anything, I don't want you to hesitate calling me. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Same here, Dad. And leave Ed alone. In the end, he still has to look at himself in the mirror. That's the worst punishment."

"That sounds familiar."

Gibbs smiled. "A wise man told me that once."

"He was a pretty smart fella, wasn't he?"

Gibbs swallowed. "The best. I love you, Dad."

"Love you, Leroy." He followed his son's eyes behind him and saw Jenny standing in the doorway.

"They're packing up and heading out. Mission accomplished."

Jack smiled. "My daughter-in-law is brilliant. Come here, Jenny."

She gladly approached him for a hug, holding him and Julia tightly in her arms. She then kissed Jack on the cheek. "You are a dear, sweet man. I'm going to miss you. We're going to miss you."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Leroy, can you take your daughter from me so I can have a word with your wife?"

"I get to hold my own daughter?" he smiled. "I'll take her into the living room and put her in her car seat."

"Love you, Jules." Jack kissed her head and handed the baby over to her father. He then turned his attention to her mother. "You have brought me more joy than you can imagine. My son seems to have light back in his eyes, his heart is full and he's letting me love him." He started getting choked up again. "Thank you."

Jenny hugged him close to her. "I can't tell you how happy I am that our daughter has you as her grandpa. Please stay in touch and visit often. It will mean so much to us all." She pulled back to see tears in his eyes. "No, if you cry then I'm going to cry again and I've cried enough tears in this house." They both laughed.

Jack put his arm around her and walked her out to the living room. "I can't tell you what it means to me to see that look on his face."

Jenny smiled. "What look?"

"One that's free of vengeance."

Jenny saw that his words meant a lot to her husband.

"I love you, Dad. See you soon."

Jack nodded as he watched them load up the car and head back to their life in Washington.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support - very much appreciated. I know I say it often - but it's because it's true.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

During the car ride back to Washington, Jenny called Cynthia and gave her the news. Realizing it might be easier politically if Jenny were the one to notify Bob of her return and to request Cynthia, Jenny made that phone call as well. He graciously agreed to release Cynthia to her part time for the next couple of weeks, sharing her each day until a replacement could be brought up to speed.

With that in mind, Cynthia, hearing the panic in Jenny's voice, arranged an appointment for her at the store where Jenny had gotten her suits in the past for later that day. She also managed to set up a hair appointment - no easy feat with last minute notice. She called Jenny back to confirm both appointments. She wasn't even back at work yet and Jenny found herself eternally grateful to her able assistant.

When Gibbs and Jenny arrived back home, they noticed her detail was there waiting for them. Jenny quickly went over and said hello and gave them her schedule for the day. Gibbs was actually grateful that they would be accompanying her on her errands.

Inside the house, Jenny found herself with just enough time to feed her daughter before she'd have to head out to her first appointment. She apologized to her husband for not being able to help him bring everything in, but he understood. Once he had finished unloading the car, he pulled a chair next to hers, running his fingers through Jenny's hair and massaging her shoulders.

"Will you come to my office when you can and do this as well?" she asked, smiling as his touch made her feel so good.

"As often as I'm able. Are you planning to breastfeed during the day or will you be expressing milk?"

She sighed. "Well, I will express some and keep it handy in case it's necessary but my hope is I'll be able to breastfeed and then you can use it for her last feeding at night. We'll see how well that plan works out," she sighed.

He could see she didn't believe it would work and was uptight about it. "Hey, let the stress go. You can worry during your appointments, but not now, okay?"

"You're right. Thank you," she sighed. Jenny looked around the room, frustrated. "Is there any music handy? Maybe read to me? Something to get my mind off things?"

Gibbs was upset that he didn't see anything appropriate handy. All of their stuff was still on a truck somewhere headed east. Desperate, he looked on his own bookshelf and pulled out the first thing he could find.

Jenny took a look at it and frowned. "Moby Dick? Jethro, put that away. Talk to me instead. Or talk to Julia. Tell us what we're going to do on our vacation if we ever get to take one."

"We could talk about wedding plans?"

She sighed. "The idea is to relieve my stress, not add to it."

"Okay, okay. Do you want educational or tropical?"

She looked at the twinkle in his eye. "I'm guessing you want me to say tropical?" He nodded. "Well, I suppose we do have several years before we have to think educational vacations. Take us someplace tropical. What are we doing?"

"Depends. Is this a family vacation or is Grandpa Jack babysitting?"

She rolled her eyes. "Look down. Your daughter is hearing this too so be considerate and have her with us."

He tried to look innocent. "I'm fine with that, I was only thinking of you, dear."

She narrowed her eyes. "Uh huh."

He moved his chair behind her, leaning his chin on her left shoulder, staring down at their daughter as her little cheeks puffed in and out drinking her nourishment. "How about we're in a small alcove where the water doesn't move and looks crystal blue."

"Like your eyes," she smiled. "Good so far."

He used his right thumb to slowly caress the right side of her neck as he spoke. "And while we're standing there with Julia in her little bathing suit, introducing her to the water, a baby dolphin swims up and says hello. Julia is so amazed at the beautiful creature, she holds out her hand and we help her pet it."

Jenny's eyes were closed, trying to picture the scene. "I really like this trip. What's the dolphin's name?"

"I don't know -"

"Jethro, name the dolphin."

He looked around the room, at a loss until finally it popped into his head. "Moby."

Jenny opened her eyes. "Moby?" she laughed.

"Don't hurt his feelings, Jen."

"You're right. That wasn't nice of me. Continue."

"So Moby gives Julia a kiss."

Jenny smiles. "That's very nice of Moby. Do I get a kiss?"

"From me or Moby?" He kissed her under her ear.

"From anyone?"

"Well, Moby tried but I told him you were all mine."

"Jealous of a dolphin, Jethro?"

"Jealous of anyone or anything - especially a politician - who thinks they have the right to kiss you."

"Is this going where I think it's going?"

"Will you be wearing your rings tomorrow at the press conference? Every day? Even if the men you're dealing with don't know you're mine, I want them to know you're not available to be theirs."

She turned her head so her lips were practically next to his, her emerald eyes locked with his ice blue ones. "Jethro, _I_ know. After all we've been through, you can't possibly think there is another man out there who would, who _could_ tempt me." She kissed his lips, gently at first, and then she did her best to force his lips open so she could deepen their kiss. He put one hand in her hair and the other cupped her cheek as their passion intensified.

When Jenny felt Julia let go, she quickly broke the kiss, much to her husband's dismay. "Sorry. She's done, which means I need to run. Can you take over?"

He tried to remove his eyes from her as she put everything back in place and concentrate on their daughter instead. He smiled, reaching for her and the towel Jenny had handy. "Do I get a rain check? Because I was really enjoying kissing you."

Jenny glanced at her husband and smiled, caressing his face. "I sure hope so. I enjoyed that too. See you later." She grabbed Julia's bottom and kissed it as he was trying to burp her. "Love you, sweet girl."

Jenny grabbed her purse and before she left, she called out to Gibbs. "If you get a chance, could you call and see if Abby can bring Mikey home?" When she saw him nod, she waved and headed out the door.

Gibbs changed Julia's diaper, redressed her and then cradled her in his arms as he sat on the couch. "How cool is this, Jules? Finally it's just you and me. Not that we don't love having Mommy, Grandpa, half of NCIS, Ryan, Missy, Mary and anyone else who wanders by around but - yay! Just us!"

He was a bit disappointed to see how unimpressed she was. His daughter scrunched up her face, brought her little fists inward before stretching them out and yawning. "Wow. That was a big one. Are you going to sleep? I had big plans for us," he said, sadly. Gibbs watched as her little lips curled, puckering in and out before she settled down and fell asleep. He couldn't help but smile. He kissed her forehead and placed her in the bassinette.

He situated it next to their bed, where he laid down so he could watch her sleep as he dialed his phone.

"Abby Sciuto, forensics expert extraordinaire. How may I assist you?"

Gibbs smiled. "You have our cat." He then immediately held the phone away from his ear.

"Gibbs! So good to hear your voice! Wait, are you guys back already? Oh no, does this have anything to do with the memo I just got because I couldn't believe it. I mean, Vance is gone. So I guess that means Jenny is coming back? Oh no, not this soon though, is she? Did you guys have to come back early? What's going on?"

"Take a breath, Abs, and I'll tell you."

"Right. I guess I was just excited. I mean, I didn't expect you back for a while and Mikey and I were really having a good time getting to know each other but if you want him back then I can bring him back right now. It's not like I have a case at the moment and not like I have a boss who is going to be looking over my shoulder wondering where I've gone unless, well, Tony but he'd be thrilled that you're back so I guess -"

"Abby!" Gibbs was getting frustrated. He then regretted it when he looked down at Julia, but he was relieved when he noticed she hadn't budged.

"I did it again, didn't I?"

"Ya think?" he sighed before smiling. "I'd love it if you could come over. I'd appreciate you saving me a trip. I'll explain everything once you're here."

"So, like now?"

"I'm on babysitting duty so it's not like I'm going anywhere. Come when you can."

"Yay, I get to see Julia? Awesome! We'll be right over." Abby quickly hung up and gathered her things.

Gibbs held out the phone in front of him. "We?" He sighed, shaking his head. He lifted Julia out and placed her on the bed next to him. "I can't be certain, but I think we're about to have a bunch of people over. So even if you're asleep for it, I want to get as much alone snuggle time with you as I can. Is that okay?" He lifted her tiny hand and placed several kisses on it.

By the time he heard a knock on his door, Gibbs had long returned Julia to her bassinette. He had managed to unpack and put away their clothes and had just cleared away some room in the closet for Jenny when they arrived.

He opened the door to find Tony carrying two pizzas, McGee with a bag of bottled sodas and water, Ziva carrying a bag of cat food along with Mikey's litter box while Abby had Mikey in his carrier.

Tony opened the box of pizza for Gibbs to inspect. "That's right, folks - it's a party!"

Gibbs grabbed a slice and glared.

Tony smiled. "Feels like old times, doesn't it, Boss?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you to everyone who leaves me a message/review. I really appreciate the effort.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs took Mikey's carrier from Abby. "Ziver, follow me." He quickly finished the pizza as they made their way to the bedroom. He placed Mikey down on the floor near the bed and motioned for Ziva to put the litter box in the bathroom. He shut the bedroom door, went back to Mikey and let him out. The cat immediately ran under the bed. "She was right."

"Who was?" Ziva held up the bowls and Gibbs took them from her, placing them near the bathroom's entrance for now.

"Jenny. She told me what to do and said that we probably won't see Mikey for a few days, that he'd go under the bed." Gibbs reached into the bassinette and retrieved Julia. "Let's take her downstairs and let Mikey have this room to himself for a while."

They closed the door behind them and joined the others, who were eating and laughing in the living room. Abby immediately took the baby from Gibbs.

"Julia! It's Aunt Abby. Oh, you're asleep. Oops."

Gibbs smiled. "If she doesn't want to wake up, she won't. Don't worry about it." He grabbed another piece of pizza and a water and sat down.

"So, Boss, why are you guys back so soon?" McGee suddenly realized that what he said could be taken the wrong way. "Not that we don't want you back."

"SecNav's press conference tomorrow. He wants Jenny back at work."

"Already?" Ziva's surprise was mirrored on Tim and Tony's faces as well.

Gibbs nodded.

Abby looked down at Julia. "That just stinks for you, doesn't it? Your mommy must not be happy." She then turned her attention back to Gibbs. "Jenny didn't want to come back for a couple of months, right?"

Gibbs nodded again.

"What about Director Vance?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You really need to read your memos, Tony. He has been relieved of his duty."

Tony burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. There's just something so wrong about that sentence."

Ziva looked around at the others. "What? There was nothing wrong with that sentence, yes?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Only that you said it to an apparent 7-year-old who likes bathroom humor."

Gibbs simply shook his head.

Elsewhere, Jenny was exhausted. She had found five suits, which would be a good start to her new wardrobe, along with several blouses that could mix and match. The car ride back was blissfully uneventful, with her almost falling asleep. Scratch that; according to Neal, one of the two agents with her, she did.

"Ma'am, would you like us to bring in your packages?" he asked.

Still groggy, Jenny shook her head. "Absolutely not. You shouldn't have to deal with that. Let me get my husband." She reached for the bag with her blouses, figuring she could easily manage that. She walked up to the house and realized that she didn't even have a key yet. Feeling rather foolish, she rang the bell.

Gibbs opened the door and reached for her bag. "Sorry about that. Guess we should get you a set of keys. Is this it?" He saw her nose going a mile a minute. "Pizza. The team's here, and they brought Mikey back." He placed the bag on the kitchen table.

Without even looking for the team, who were in the living room, Jenny headed straight for the pizza. "Thanks for the food, I'm starving," she yelled out. She then turned to Gibbs. "And no, that's not it - fives suits are in the car. Can you get them?"

"McGee, DiNozzo - packages in the car."

"On it, Boss." Tony led Tim outside.

Jenny stopped dead in her tracks and glared at him.

"What?"

"What are you doing sending them? That's husband stuff, not a special agent's duty."

"Please don't mention duty."

Jenny looked at him, confused. "What?"

Abby and Ziva could hear them in the living room and snickered. Abby, who still had Julia cradled in her arms, whispered, "Don't worry about your mommy going all cranky on your dad. You'll get used to it quickly." Ziva simply shook her head.

"Their job is whatever I tell them is their job," insisted Gibbs. He then held up his hand. "And let's not forget I have a broken finger or who broke it," he smiled, almost daring her to respond.

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him, though she was still smiling, trying to figure out the best way to make him pay for that rather bold statement. "I'd be careful if I were you. You still have nine others."

Ziva mouthed, "Oooooh," at Abby, making her giggle.

To Gibbs's relief, Jenny took the rest of her pizza slice and wandered towards the sound of the giggle. Abby saw by the look on Ziva's face she should turn around and saw Jenny looking at her, or rather at Julia, with a goofy grin on her face. Abby tilted the baby so that her mommy could get a better look at her, with the hope she wouldn't take her.

Jenny knelt down. "I missed you, sweet girl," she said, caressing her daughter's head. She finished her pizza quickly and then pouted. "I'm sorry, Abs, but I'm going to have to take Julia. I have just enough time to be able to feed her before I have to head back out for my hair appointment."

"You want to feed her here? I don't care if you breastfeed in front of me. Ziva?" Ziva shrugged. She didn't care.

Tony and McGee walked into the house. "Where should we put all of these?"

Gibbs crooked his finger, indicating they should follow him.

Jenny smiled. "While I've reached the point that I don't care where I do it or who sees it, I have a hard time picturing Gibbs being happy about my doing so in front of the boys."

Abby frowned. "Well, then why not lock the boys out?"

Jenny gave it some thought and followed the male voices until she found them in their bedroom. She smiled, watching as Gibbs hung up her things in the closet where he'd made room. "This is great! Best husband ever."

He nodded. "That's more like it."

She laughed. "Would you mind keeping the boys in here? Well, not like I really care, but Abby and Ziva want to talk while I'm feeding Julia. Up to you if you want to join us."

Tony smiled. "I think we should join the conversation. Can't let the women have all the fun."

Gibbs glared at the younger agent and then head-slapped him.

"My bad. Though, it is a perfectly natural thing, Boss. Nothing to be ashamed of. Have you ever tasted the milk? A friend in my fraternity got a hold of some and - Ow!"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs looked at him like he'd completely lost his mind.

Tony rubbed his head. "You didn't have to do it again."

Gibbs looked apologetically at his wife. "We'll stick to our part of the house. Have fun with the girls."

Jenny looked at Tony and tried not to laugh before she gave her husband a quick kiss. "I'll come say goodbye before I have to leave again. Tony, you really should think about what you're saying and who you're saying it to - if you want to live."

"Ah, just like when Terminator said that to Sarah Connor, 'Come with me if you want to live.'"

Jenny looked at him, confused. "I guess so. If you're the girl and my husband's the Terminator."

McGee laughed. Gibbs watched her as she left and when he turned back to the guys, he noticed McGee's goofy smile. "What?"

"Still not used to you like this."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

Tim looked at Tony then back to Gibbs. "You know. Happy."

"Don't get used to it. Back at work tomorrow."

Tony turned serious. "If none of this had happened with the witness protection, thinking she was dead - do you think you two would have gotten back together eventually anyway?"

Gibbs sighed, giving the question thought. "Knowing us and how we were then?" he sighed and shook his head sadly.

McGee seemed almost surprised. "Then I guess it was a good thing, everything you both had to go through, everything we all went through."

The irony of it all wasn't lost on Gibbs. He nodded. "Strange how life works."

Jenny had a towel around Julia to basically shield her so the women wouldn't be uncomfortable, even though neither seemed to be. "So any idea what I'm walking into tomorrow?"

Abby looked at Ziva. "I don't think it's too big of a mess. Everything was running smoothly as far as I know."

"I wish I knew more," added Ziva. "Will you be hiring a nanny?"

Jenny sighed, looking down at her daughter. "I'm afraid we'll have to. But in my mind, she's only there to step in when I have to run an op or have a meeting off premises and Jethro is busy as well. She's all ours. We don't really like sharing her."

Ziva and Abby smiled at each other. Jenny caught their look. "What's that about?"

Abby pointed at herself. "Well, I can only speak for me, but it's great to see you so happy and in love with your baby, with your life. I remember one of the last times I saw you, before… well, you know." Jenny nodded. "When I was taking care of Jethro the dog. You seemed so sad."

Jenny thought back to the time Abby meant and she nodded. "I was. I was literally heartbroken, knowing what I had to do, to leave." She looked around the house. "Never in a million years would I have thought at that moment that this could be my life, would be my life. Let it be a lesson to you both - you never know how quickly life can change, for worse or for the better."

Ziva looked at Jenny and then at Julia. "Is it a weird feeling, doing that?"

Jenny tried not to laugh. "There is a sense of weirdness that I'm now a dairy factory, sure." Both Abby and Ziva laughed. "But this time together, where we really feel connected - literally - it's like no other feeling in the world. I know she'll grow up fast, so I want to savor this time. Just another reason I am not ready to go back."

Ziva frowned. "I take it you were not given a choice in the matter?" Jenny shook her head.

"Well, that totally blows." Abby was indignant on Jenny's behalf.

"It's okay. SecNav has been incredibly accommodating, and he'll probably be even more so, not that he realizes that yet," she smiled.

Abby looked at Jenny, a bit embarrassed. "Would you think me a freak if I asked to look?"

Jenny laughed. "Not all. I used the towel because I didn't want either of you to feel uncomfortable. I find it fascinating, but I don't expect everyone to."

Abby and Ziva both headed over to look as Julia, her eyes closed, suckling with one of her tiny hands rubbing her eye while the other rested on Jenny breast.

Abby smiled. "Totally fascinating."

Both women sat back down. Jenny looked at them. "So do you both want kids?"

Ziva smiled. "Some day." Abby nodded in agreement.

Jenny removed Julia. "Great. Who wants to practice burping then?"

Abby raised her hand. "Me, me, me!" She took Julia from Jenny and tossed the towel over her shoulder.

After Jenny was set, she showed Abby how to rub her back. "Keep doing that until you see bubbles or hear anything. Thanks for doing this. I'm running late and need to tell the boys they can come out now."

Jenny quickly ran to their bedroom, knocking as she entered. "OK, you're allowed to leave the room," she smirked. "I have to get going." McGee and Tony quickly headed back to the girls while Jethro stayed to catch a quick moment with his wife.

He put his arms around her. "Jules all set?" She nodded. "Mikey's still under the bed."

"I figured as much. But I'm glad he's here so he can start getting used to the place."

"This is it. We're starting our real life together. Can you believe it?"

Jenny looked up into his eyes. "Barely. But kiss me quickly and maybe I will."

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was late that night; Gibbs and Jenny had been in bed for a while. But Jenny was too anxious to fall asleep. She whispered, "You awake?"

"Yep."

She threaded her fingers through his under the covers. "Promise me we won't let work change _us_."

He tugged on her hand. "Are you really worried about that?"

She turned her head towards him. "Right now, we - our relationship - it works. It works better than anything I've ever known before. But we both know when we're at that office, we're different people. I know Jenny and Jethro love each other. I don't want the director and the special agent to mess it up."

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at her. "We won't let them. We will work at always coming back here, to this bed, and reconnecting. We are not those same people who fought like crazy the last time we were both at NCIS. We have survived way too much and loved each other too much to even recognize those two in us. Tell me you see that."

She ran her freshly manicured fingers across his cheek. "I know you're right. Promise me though if I say something to upset you, you won't go sulk somewhere but stay and tell me so we can work it out."

"Is that what you're worried about? Honey, I promise."

"I worry about a lot. But if I don't have to worry about _that_, it would help."

Gibbs looked at her, concerned. "Are you sure you want to go back to being the director?"

She curled up with her back to him, needing to spoon and feel him around her. He held her tightly against him, slipping his hand over her waist until he found her hand. She took his hand to her lips. "Ask me that question again tomorrow night."

Now Jethro was the one who was worried.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I kept listening to Madonna's "This Used To Be My Playground" to get through this one… for some reason I pictured it playing as Jenny walked around, seeing things in slow-motion, during her first day back. Thanks to everyone who's left me a message/review. I really appreciate the effort.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny and Gibbs were waiting anxiously in the outer office of the Secretary of the Navy. The director was wearing one of her new suits along with a green silk blouse, diamond earrings and her rings. She had on moderate heels with the slacks, unsure of how steady she would be on her feet, and she'd actually spent a fair amount of time on her makeup for the first time in ages. She twisted her hair up into a bun, with a few wisps allowed to flow down to frame her face.

She looked at her husband sitting next to her. He had on his usual attire of dark pants, blue shirt and grey blazer, but he was wearing a new accessory - a baby carrier that had their daughter secured snugly to his chest. Jenny wasn't sure he'd ever sported a more sexy look.

It wasn't long before the Secretary of the Navy arrived, motioning them both to follow him into his office. Once inside, he took a long look at Jenny and shook his head. "You can't tell me you gave birth less than two weeks ago. You look fantastic. Women will hate you."

Jenny's smile was genuine. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Phillip."

He shook hands with Gibbs and then tried to peer in to see the baby. Gibbs tried to turn her a bit to face him. "This is Julia."

SecNav looked at the infant with wonder. "She is so little - and quite adorable. Good work you two." They both chuckled as they took their seats in front of his desk. "Speaking of which, are you going public with your marriage?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs and then back at her boss. "Was there a way you particularly wanted us to handle things?"

"You're coming into the job with this relationship already established. It's not as delicate as it would have been had you two started seeing each other when you held these same positions in the past. That said, I'm fine with whatever you choose."

Jenny wasn't exactly sure why this was even relevant at the moment. "Are you wanting to say something at the presser?"

"Yes. When I introduce you, I'd like to know how much you want me to say. I can speak in vagaries or I can introduce your family along with you - whatever you prefer."

Gibbs saw the alarm in Jenny's eyes. He was pretty sure he knew how she felt about Julia at least.

"I'd rather not announce anything about our daughter. I'd like to keep her out of the public eye. As for my husband," she said, smiling at him, "is it a little dicey since we're married legally under our WITSEC names and not our real ones?"

He looked at them both. "You're kidding me." They both shook their heads. "Do you plan on getting married using the real ones?"

Jenny sighed. "Yes, but you've now taken away my spare time to plan it."

He sighed. "I suppose I did. I don't think it'd be a problem mentioning that you're married. Or if you wanted to talk about it in one of your interviews after the press conference, go ahead."

"Actually," Jenny sighed, "maybe it's not a good idea." She saw that Gibbs was a bit taken aback. "What if you need to go undercover? It's bad enough I'm in the public eye."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "You're absolutely right."

SecNav nodded. "Now, as for the press conference…"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other and then back at their boss.

"The CIA and FBI finally have all necessary documents firmly in place. The official story is that there was no body found at your house; it was fabricated because that was what the FBI and the Marshal service had to do in order to extract you into witness protection. I will talk about a rogue agent within the CIA that you helped bring down, which put your own life in danger and led to the events of Christmas Eve. I might gloss over the particulars; feel free to go into detail later if you want. It falls under the freedom of information act anyway since nothing that happened is considered classified. I will then say that former director Leon Vance jumped the gun releasing the information and has been asked to step down. You will be resuming your duties, effective immediately. I will then reintroduce you, stating your path at NCIS, etc."

SecNav then handed Jenny a piece of paper with one paragraph written on it. "You will then read them this." She looked it over and nodded. "Great and then I will open it up to two questions. Afterwards, you can meet one-on-one with Guy Ross for an interview."

"The CIA is fine with outing their Kort embarrassment?" Gibbs was skeptical.

"If they have a problem with it, then they can take it up with Vance who made this necessary. Shepard, I want to meet with you later to discuss the various ops already in the pipeline and to get you up to speed on other things. But perhaps we can do that after lunch? Say, 1400 in your office?" Jenny nodded. He stood up and reached out his hand, which she shook readily. "I know how you feel about this, so I appreciate your help all the more. We will work around you. I'm fine with you taking things slow over the next couple of months. But I would like your input in finding an Assistant Director, who should be able to take some of the load off of you."

"There isn't one? You never replaced Leon?" Jenny was flabbergasted.

"I wasn't prepared to believe you weren't coming back."

Jenny couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, sir."

When they exited his office, they found Cynthia and Abby there waiting, per Gibbs's request. Jenny hugged her assistant, grateful to see her. Gibbs handed Julia off to Abby, who was to stay there with her young charge until her parents returned. Cynthia took a quick look and melted. She shared a smile with Jenny, who then kissed her daughter goodbye.

Phillip Davenport eyed Jenny. "Are you ready to head over?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. Gibbs and Cynthia followed behind them.

During the presser, Gibbs stayed off to the side, watching reactions from the crowd of journalists, looking for anything that might be a bit off. He made sure to listen as well and appreciated that SecNav didn't throw any surprises their way. When he introduced Jenny, the crowd was courteous but aggressive in their attempts to ask questions. True to his word, SecNav only answered two of them and then Jenny was off to give a brief on-air interview. Gibbs and Cynthia followed behind her, along with Jenny's detail.

When she was finally done with the interviews, everyone headed back to SecNav's office, where Jenny and Gibbs collected Julia from Abby and headed to the car. On the ride back, Jenny reached for her husband's hand. "How do you think it went?"

"More smoothly than I expected. You did great."

Jenny looked at him with gratitude. When they arrived at NCIS, she unbuckled Julia from her car seat and held her close. "I'll take her up. Maybe we should try to be low key about us?"

Gibbs knew Jenny was right, even if he didn't like it very much. "Can I at least walk you up to your office?" He was relieved when she smiled and nodded.

They did their best to be inconspicuous while making their way through the bullpen up to her office, but of course Julia took that moment to wake up and start crying.

Tony and Ziva looked up from their work and smiled knowingly. McGee, who was making his way back to his desk from the break room, could see the commotion happening close to his desk but he also heard some snide remarks from his fellow agents as he passed them by. He narrowed his eyes at them. "Cut her a break, you guys." They rolled their eyes at McGee before returning to their work.

Jenny tried to comfort her daughter but one look at the clock on the wall and she knew Julia was probably hungry and wouldn't calm down until she was fed. All eyes were on them so she picked up the pace to her office, with Gibbs not far behind. When she reached Cynthia, her assistant was all smiles, making Jenny very curious.

Cynthia immediately opened the door for them, and Jenny couldn't believe her eyes. Inside was everything a baby could need - a playpen, a highchair, a bassinette with a mobile attached above it, a changing table, a basket with diapers, wipes, moisturizers - the works. There was even a mini-fridge.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at each other, stunned, and then at Cynthia, who handed Gibbs a card. "Hope this makes up for my making you be here… PD."

Jenny probably would have continued being in shock if Julia wasn't still crying. "Cynthia, can you give me about 20 minutes and then we'll meet?"

"Of course, Director," she said, all smiles.

As soon as the door was closed, Gibbs locked it. Jenny immediately grabbed the new nursing pillow, sat down on the couch and started feeding Julia. With the room finally calm, Gibbs sat down next to her and the two looked at each other and started laughing.

"Do you believe this?" Jenny was incredulous.

"My favorite had to be Julia letting loose in the bullpen when we were trying so hard to sneak in here unnoticed."

"Classic," she said, looking down at her daughter, smiling. "You had to pick that moment, didn't you?"

"You do realize Julia has more stuff _here _now than we have for her at the house? Maybe we should live in your office until the truck arrives."

"You're kidding, right?" He gave her his patented "Ya think?" look. "You do know what's going to happen next, right?" Gibbs shook his head. "I don't care if I put 50 towels around me, when I burp her, she's going to find a way to spit up all over my new suit."

Gibbs laughed. "Yep."

Jenny looked around, drinking it all in. "I can't believe I'm back here. I really can't."

He looked at her, concerned. "Are you okay?"

Jenny caressed her daughter's cheek, feeling the motion of her eating beneath her fingers. "I am right now. If it's truly okay that I keep her with me and fit this job in around her schedule, at least for as long as possible, then I'll be fine. I love her so much, Jethro."

Gibbs scooted closer to them, slipping his hand beneath the pillow to lay protectively across Jenny's waist. "Me too. And I'm kind of fond of you, as well."

Jenny turned to face him, smiling, her lips only inches from his. "I guess that works, since I'm kind of fond of you, too." She kissed him, finally able to relax for the first time that day.

They enjoyed making out for a few more minutes before they turned their attention back to their daughter, repeating their favorite ritual of telling her how much they love her and each other. By the time they finished, she was done eating. Sure enough, Julia managed to get some spit up on Jenny's blouse, but it was hardly visible when she put her jacket back on. After changing her diaper, Jenny swaddled her and placed the baby in the bassinette before saying goodbye to her husband.

"I'll check on you both around lunchtime, okay?"

Jenny smiled. "It's a date. Could you send Cynthia in?" She then walked behind her desk, pulled out the chair and took a seat.

Cynthia, pen and pad in hand, walked in and sat across from Jenny. "Where would you like to start?"

_Now_ Jenny felt like she was really back.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Didn't mean to leave this blank; always want to thank everyone who leaves a review - you guys are awesome! You truly have no idea how much your reactions motivate me to keep going. Thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was almost 1600 hours and Gibbs felt like he was finally up-to-date on the team's current case. He hadn't intended on reporting back to work until next week, but since Jenny and Julia had to be here, he figured why not? He grabbed his fourth cup of coffee and headed down to see Abby, stopping along the way to get her a Caf-Pow just because he could.

She was busy on the computer and didn't even sense him approach until he had kissed her cheek. "Gibbs, Gibbs… oooh, Caf-Pow. I'm so glad you're back. You - not the Caf-Pow, not that I'm not -"

"The bloodstains?"

"Right. I think this is the report you're looking for."

He glanced over it, spotting exactly what he wanted. "Good work."

"Gibbs, don't go yet. I have something for you."

He turned around to face her, and she handed him a photo. "I thought you might like it for your wall."

It was a picture of Julia that Abby had taken on SecNav's plane. He looked at it, unable to stop smiling. "Thanks, Abs."

"I gave you two so you could give one to the director for her desk."

Gibbs appreciated that at work Abby was referring to Jenny as the director. He knew she would be grateful. "I love it. Are you sure you don't want to give it to her yourself? It would give you a chance to say hi to them both."

"OK, I will then," she said as she took one back. "But later. I have more work to do for Tony. You'll give him that report I gave you?"

"On my way." Gibbs was relieved that he was only helping out on this case, that Tony was running lead. He made his way back to his desk but dropped the report off first.

"Thanks for getting this, Boss. Did it have what we needed?"

Gibbs sat down and pinned up the picture of Julia on his wall and smiled before he turned his attention back to Tony. "Yep. Get a search warrant - I mean, if you want."

Tony looked at the older agent. "You know, you can take lead on this."

"I appreciate that, but nah. It's all yours. What do you need me to do next, Boss?"

Tony laughed nervously and then narrowed his eyes. "What were you thinking you should do?" Gibbs looked at him without saying a word. "You were thinking I should get that search warrant and then have McGee and Ziva search the place. I knew that. On my way."

Gibbs shook his head. He found himself looking up at catwalk for the first time that day. His heart started beating faster when he caught the director looking at him. He smiled when he saw her heading down the stairs and over to his desk.

"I want one," she said, jealous of the picture he had on his wall.

Gibbs smiled. "Abby will be giving you one soon enough, so act surprised when you get it. It was incredible looking up there and seeing you. I've missed that… a great deal." He could tell from the look in her eyes that she had too. "So how's your day been?"

"You mean since you saw me at lunch? Well, we have a temporary nanny until we find one. Cruella's upstairs now."

He frowned. "Why did you leave Cruella with our daughter?"

Jenny sighed. "Well, she isn't _really_. I guess she was the nanny to Phillip's kids and he loaned her to us. But everything I do is wrong so she kicked me out of the office while she sets it up the way she likes it."

"You do know you're still in charge, no matter what she says."

Jenny glanced up the stairs and then back at her husband. "Easy for you to say, you haven't met her. And I lost Cynthia to Bob for the rest of the afternoon. I have a ton of files to read and an op to run tomorrow morning. I thought I would take advantage of Julia sleeping and Cruella… I really need to stop calling her that… Mildred."

"Her name's Mildred? You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. Which she might give me at any moment."

Gibbs tried not to laugh. "Maybe I'll go up and introduce myself."

"Knock yourself out. Or her. I'm going to walk around and reintroduce myself to some of the team leaders."

Gibbs stood up and before Jenny walked away, he called after her. "Director?"

She turned around and smiled at him. "Yes, Agent Gibbs?"

"_Everything_." He could tell she was struggling not to smile but her eyes lit up.

"_Everything_."

He watched her walk away before heading up the stairs to her office. He walked in and saw an overweight woman in her 60s with gray hair leaning over the bassinette.

She turned when she heard the door open and looked at him with contempt. "The director has left for a little while. You will have to come back later."

He tried to smile his most disarming smile. "I actually have an appointment with the short one over there."

"And you are?"

He thought it was obvious. "Her father." The woman looked at him, confused. "Her name is Julia Gibbs. I'm the Gibbs part of that name." She continued to stare at him. Finally he walked over to pick her up and the woman blocked his way.

"She's sleeping right now. She shouldn't be disturbed. She has a schedule to keep. Come back in a little while and we'll see if she's up to seeing you."

Gibbs wasn't happy. "Up to seeing me? Until she's 18, she doesn't get a choice in the matter. And if she were able to speak, I think she'd say it's okay that her daddy wants to give her a hug."

And then it happened. Mildred glared at Gibbs. "Out."

He was indignant. "What?"

She whispered loudly, "I said, out!"

Gibbs didn't want to cause a scene in front of his daughter. "I'll be back."

Mildred crossed her arms in front of her and stayed that way until he left and closed the door behind him. _Jenny wasn't kidding - this woman's brutal._

He headed downstairs towards the break room. On his way, he passed an area where a couple of guys were chatting when one of them, Jerry Morrison, stopped him.

"Hey, Gibbs, welcome back. You were gone a long time."

Gibbs nodded, but he had a feeling the agent wasn't done with him. "Something else?"

"I don't know, you tell me. You come back the same day as Jenny Shepard. We all know how you hate coincidences," he laughed. The other agents around him had the good sense to keep their mouths shut.

He glared at the agent. "You mean _Director _Shepard."

Jerry looked at the other agent oddly. "That's what I said."

Gibbs was deadly serious. "No, you called her Jenny Shepard."

Jerry frowned. "I take it that means the scuttlebutt's right? So are you her baby daddy?"

Tony showed up just at the moment and stepped between the two men. "Boss, I got the search warrant." Gibbs continued glaring at the man over Tony's shoulder but he eventually allowed the younger agent to lead him back to their area.

The other agents looked at Jerry, who shrugged, and then walked back to their desks. After they left the area, Jenny stepped forward, looking troubled. She headed down the back hallway towards the elevators.

"Ignore him, Boss."

"Yeah," he sighed. "Are you sending Ziva and McGee?"

Tony looked back at Jerry, frowning. "Already did." Gibbs nodded.

At 1800, Jenny picked up the phone and called her husband. "I'm packing up to leave. Are you ready or should we meet you at home?"

Gibbs looked at his watch. "I'm expecting Ziva and McGee back any moment. I want to find out what the search warrant produced."

"That's fine. See you later."

He watched as she exited her office, carrying Julia over her shoulder and was surprised when she didn't glance down one last time.

Later that evening, Jenny was lying in bed, propped up on various pillows, looking much like she did her first night as director long ago. Only this time, she had Julia sleeping on her chest, one hand caressing her back and the other one holding a file which she was reading. She heard her husband arrive home but she continued reading.

When he made it to their room, he smiled at the sight before him. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and laid down gently on the bed. "Didn't realize I would be so late."

"It's okay. I've been busy," she said, without looking up from her file.

"Can I take her?" Jenny nodded, so he reached over for Julia and placed her on his chest, rubbing her back and kissing her head. "Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

Jethro sighed. "Because you haven't looked at me once since I got home."

She put the file on her nightstand, along with her glasses. "You said you'd leave soon - four hours ago. But if I'm in the middle of my work, I'm supposed to drop it immediately because you felt like coming home finally?"

Gibbs locked eyes with her for a few seconds before he got up and placed Julia in her bassinette. He then went back and sat on his side of the bed. "What happened to not bringing Director Shepard into this bed, Jenny?"

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me about your day, Jethro?"

He studied her face, trying to figure out what was going on with her. "Is there something in particular you want to hear?"

She glared at him for a few seconds before finally offering, "Yes."

He scrubbed his hand down his face. "I think we're both too tired to play these games, Jen. What are you wanting me to say?"

She bit her lower lip, irritated that he wasn't simply telling her. "Your confrontation with Jerry Morrison."

His eyes widened. "How'd you hear about that?" He knew DiNozzo couldn't be that stupid.

"Certainly not from you." He shot her a look. "I was there. Around the corner."

Gibbs looked saddened. "Honey, what did you want me to tell you? That we have crass agents who are trying to guess about us?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I would have wanted you to tell me. I don't want to feel like an idiot out there and one way to head that off is to know what gossip is being said, what the feel is among the agents. I can't correct anything if I don't know what's happening. I wouldn't expect anyone else to tell me but I'd like to think my own husband has my back and by that I don't mean starting a fight to defend my honor. _That_ I don't need. It makes me look weak."

"It's hard for me too, Jen. I'm proud of us. I'm over-the-moon proud of our daughter. And I feel like I can't even claim her as mine - or you. What are we doing? Trying to hide our relationship? Am I even allowed to have the picture of Julia up on my wall? Because I'm sure people will wonder why I have a picture of the director's daughter."

Jenny realized how hard and unfair this was for Jethro and she felt terrible. She reached out to caress his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…"

"How do you think it makes me feel to hear some idiot demean you and know that I can't go around punching every guy who does that? I don't know what the boundaries are, what I'm allowed to say. What do you want from me at work? What _are_ we at work?"

She felt horrible mostly because she didn't have the answers. She crawled onto his lap, straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips, running each hand up her side and caressing her breasts. His breathing quickened, as did hers, each becoming intoxicated by the other's smell and close proximity.

She whispered into his ear, trying to concentrate even though his hands all over her body were making that very difficult. "I don't know how to define us at work. I want to be respected and I want you to be respected. And I'm not exactly sure how to balance that. But if people are already gossiping, maybe I just need to… Oh God, Jethro…" She dug her fingers into his hair as she flung her head back to make her neck more available. His kisses took over her senses, her moaning acting as music to his ears.

"I know what we are at home, at least," she managed between panting.

He leaned her back farther, moving his kisses and her negligee downward. "And what would that be?"

"On fire."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I hope you all know I have no issues hearing when you think something isn't working - I want to hear it all - what you like, don't like… want to see explored more. It all fuels my motivation and gives me ideas. Thanks to those of you who do make the effort! Much appreciated!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was obscenely early. While Jenny needed to be up ahead of her normal schedule to prepare for the op she had to run in MTAC, she didn't have to be up _this_ early. Even Julia was still sleeping soundly. She sighed, irritated with her body clock for betraying her and denying her more sleep. The only perk would be she could watch her husband sleep - something she loved doing but didn't get the opportunity to do because he seemed to always be awake. She gently turned on her side.

She loved the way his face was smooth, free of all the worry lines he seemed to carry with him when he was awake. Jenny was allowed about 25 seconds of enjoyment before his eyes popped open. She sighed, defeated. "What are you doing awake?"

"I could feel you staring at me. Why are you up?"

"I don't know," she whined. "It's going to be a rough day now. I don't think I have any breaks where I can slip in a nap."

Gibbs slid her closer to him to share his pillow. She immediately wrapped an arm and a leg around him, snuggling her head into his neck. He threaded his hand in her hair before settling back down. "This is much better."

She smiled against his neck. "OK, so waking up this early just got a whole lot better."

"Jen?"

"Uh huh?"

"Promise me you won't ditch your detail. Ever."

That woke her up. She looked in his eyes and saw fear there. "Did you have another nightmare?" She could tell by his reaction that he had. "I promise. I don't want to do anything that could put what we have at risk. And I don't want to worry you."

Relief was evident on his face. "Thank you. I honestly don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Stop it. Stop thinking like that. Please." She caressed his face and kissed him gently on the lips. "Feel me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." She showed him her rings. "Not leaving, remember?" She turned around so that he was spooning her, holding her tightly against him.

He kissed her behind her ear. "Can we continue our discussion from last night?"

She loved that _he _wanted to talk. She knew it meant a lot to him, and it did to her as well. "Of course. What are you thinking?" His breath was warming her neck, his nose rubbing her ear.

He whispered, "I want to be able to tell people, if need be, that you're my wife."

Jenny returned to her previous position, so she could look him in the eye and nodded. "If you're okay with it, I'm more than okay with it. But we'll get a different kind of harassment - you will at least. Right now they're making fun of me. Once they know, you'll become the butt of the jokes and I hate that."

He rolled his eyes. "What are they going to say? I got the same job I've had for the last decade because I'm sleeping with the new boss?"

"Anytime they want to get a rise out of you, they'll know exactly how to do it. That has never been the case before. Look at how you were yesterday with Morrison. If Tony hadn't stepped in…"

Gibbs blew off her implication. "I wouldn't have done anything to him." She eyed him carefully. "At least nothing leaving a scar." She leaned her head against his chest, shaking it. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm kidding."

She lifted her head back up and looked at him. "Do you want to handle it on a case by case basis? Do you want me to send out a memo? Make an announcement?"

"You'd be willing to do that?"

"I'm willing to scream it from the rooftops if that's what you want."

He smiled. "Case by case is fine. Word will spread soon enough."

She looked at his face and tried to read in his eyes what he wasn't saying. "Don't you know how proud I am to be your wife? I am the luckiest woman in the world. Leroy Jethro Gibbs chose _me_ to spend his life with. It doesn't get any better than that."

"I hope you always think that way," he said, placing a gentle kiss on her nose.

"Keep loving me and our daughter like you do, and it shouldn't be a problem. That and doing what you do with your magic hands," she said, smiling wickedly.

"Magic hands?" he laughed. "Do you mean the massages or…"

"All of it."

He rolled her on top of him. "Guess I should start working some magic, then?"

A couple of hours later, Jenny was firmly ensconced in MTAC, running her first op since her return as director. Gibbs was at his desk, waiting for Ziva and DiNozzo to return with their suspect, when he heard the ding of the elevator. He was in the middle of a report when he felt a presence at his desk.

"You don't call, you don't write. I was beginning to think you'd forgotten all about me, Jethro."

Gibbs looked up and laughed. "What took you so long, Tobias? Thought you'd figure things out yourself after the press conference yesterday."

"I did, but I had a bad guy to deal with. Today though… I'm hoping to meet a certain little girl. Is that her?" he asked, motioning to the picture behind Gibbs.

"Come on, I'll take you to see the real thing."

The two men went upstairs towards Jenny's office. Cynthia was at her desk, and she had a look of terror in her eyes. "You're going in there?"

Gibbs grimaced. "Oh right. Mildred's in there?"

"She scares me. More than you do."

Fornell chuckled. Gibbs glared at him.

Gibbs sighed. "Wish us luck."

Cynthia nodded. "You'll need it."

Fornell was incredulous. "What is wrong with you people? Who is this woman?"

Gibbs swallowed. "The nanny."

He slowly opened the door and there was Mildred waiting, her arms crossed. "Not right now, Gibbs. She's got another hour of sleep time."

Gibbs met her eye-to-eye. "Mildred, this is my friend Tobias. He's a very busy man. I'm a very busy man. We are going to visit with _my_ daughter, so step aside." When she wouldn't budge, he offered, "Please." She still didn't budge. "If this ruins her life, I will take full responsibility."

The nanny rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch. Gibbs and Fornell shared a look before the former walked over to pick up his daughter and give her to his friend.

"Oh, Jethro. She's really something. I barely remember Emily being this small." Fornell touched her cheek and her nose. She then stretched her hand out before settling back down. Fornell looked up at his friend and smiled. "Can I take her home?"

Jethro laughed. "You should bring Emily over sometime to see her."

The door flew open and Jenny came running in but stopped suddenly at the sight before her. She smiled, always happy to see someone admiring her little girl. "Look what the cat dragged in. How are you doing, Agent Fornell?"

"Just figuring out a way to sneak off with your daughter, Director. She's a keeper."

"Don't I know it." Jenny walked over to Jethro and motioned at Mildred. "How did you manage this? Isn't it nap time still?"

He gave her a quick kiss hello. "It wasn't easy. So did you need something? You flew in here like -"

"Acck! That's right. I don't have time to talk. I had to grab… this file, whew." She quickly kissed her daughter on her head. "Have fun."

Fornell looked at his friend. "She's like the wind, isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Gibbs held out one of Jenny's guest chairs for Fornell to sit in. He sat in the other.

"How are things for you two now that you're back at work?"

Gibbs hesitated. He turned over his shoulder. "Mildred? Why don't you take a break? We'll stick around until you get back… say 15 minutes?"

She shot him an annoyed look. "Fine."

After she closed the door, Fornell raised his eyebrows. "That bad?"

"It's not bad, exactly. A challenge."

Fornell placed his pinky near one of Julia's hands and smiled as she wrapped her fingers absently around it. "In what way?"

Gibbs enjoyed the look on his friend's face as he bonded with his daughter. "Boundaries at the office. Coordinating schedules for Julia's sake. Trying to keep each other from being the object of annoying gossip."

"Ah. That last one is the real culprit, isn't it?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Maybe."

Fornell finally looked up at his friend. "It's human nature, Jethro. Everyone's obsessed with sex. Who's having it, who isn't. We're all a bunch of characters now, not human - there for social commentary on the Twitter, Facebook."

"The Twitter? What are you, 100 years old?" Cynthia had entered the office to place a few files on Jenny's desk. Both men glared at her. "Fine, I'm leaving."

"Get used to it, Jethro. People are curious. And until they get answers, they'll make up their own."

Gibbs shook his head. "I guess, but I don't like it."

"Well, as much as I could hold your little one all day long, it's probably not a good idea. Let me know when I can bring Em by." He handed Julia back to Gibbs, who kissed her on her cheek and rested her against his shoulder.

"Will do. Thanks for dropping by." He watched his friend leave and then turned his attention to Julia. He stroked her head. "I love you so much, Jules."

Gibbs got an idea and headed out the door with his daughter. He passed Cynthia, who looked surprised to see them go. He headed down the steps towards Jerry Morrison's desk. Morrison looked up at him, startled.

Gibbs glared at him. "This is _my _daughter. Director Shepard is _my _wife. I ever find out that you badmouthed either of them - watch out."

With that, Gibbs headed back upstairs while a stunned Morrison tried to pick his mouth up off the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: It's a busy week so my apologies for updates being a bit sporadic. Thanks for the kind words and feedback everyone. It means a lot. It took me forever to write this and I'm still not thrilled with it, but wanted to put something up already.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"What can I do for you, Special Agent Morrison?" Jenny barely looked up from the file she was reading in her office.

"I wanted to apologize, Director. Your husband… I mean Special Agent Gibbs -"

"I'm well aware of who my husband is," she said in almost a playful tone, still without looking up from her reading.

Jerry laughed nervously. "Of course. What I was trying to say…" He saw he finally had her full attention. "What I was trying to say was that I never meant any disrespect to either of you. I hope you know that."

"I suppose it's easy to misconstrue 'so are you her' - how did you say it? You asked if he was my… baby daddy? Did I say that right?" The young agent cringed. Jenny couldn't take his squirming in discomfort any longer and laughed. "I don't care, Jerry. Get out of here, get your work done and stop gossiping or people are going to think you're a teenage girl."

"Yes, ma'am." He opened the door and almost hit Gibbs in his rush to get out.

His eyes widened as he pointed out the door. "What was _that_ about?"

She waited until Gibbs locked the door and sat down across from her. "So you told him we're married?" She was smiling in a teasing way as she stood up, walked towards him and leaned against her desk - crossing her long legs in front of him. He was lost in thought, looking at them. "Jethro!"

"What?"

She tried not to laugh. "You seem rather distracted."

He finally raised his eyes towards hers. "You have great legs, Jen." She cleared her throat and motioned behind him. Without even looking, he said, "Hello, Mildred."

Mildred, not looking up from her book, basically grunted.

Both husband and wife tried not to laugh. Jenny straightened up a bit. "Agent Morrison was here to apologize. I could have made it a thing but I decided to let him off the hook. Figured it would blow over faster that way."

Gibbs sighed. "Probably right. And yes, I did tell him. It felt good to see the shock on his face."

"Looks like it fired you up. I'm sorry I missed it," she smiled mischievously. "So is this visit business or personal?"

"A little of both. Wanted to see how your day's going."

"The op went smoothly. Nice to have the first one over with and a success. What about your case? DiNozzo mentioned you had a suspect in custody. Did it pan out?" Jenny saw him struggling and sat down next to him. "What is it?"

"Something doesn't feel right about it."

"What's Tony say? Is he still running lead on it?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Yeah, he is. He thinks something feels off too."

"If you both feel it, then something is. Do you want to run anything by me?"

He held out his hand. Jenny smiled, threading her fingers with his. "Not yet. I really just wanted a moment like this with you. How's Munchkin over there?"

She squeezed his fingers, instantly relaxing now that they were connected and sharing. "She's been keeping to her schedule, eating like a champ thank goodness. Mildred's been kind enough to do the burping, sparing this outfit from spit up."

Gibbs smiled. "What time do you think you'll be leaving?"

"Probably 1800. You?"

"Maybe an hour later. I can bring home Chinese if you want?"

Before Jenny was able to answer, her intercom interrupted. "Director, Agent DiNozzo is here to see you."

Jenny shared a look with Gibbs. "Chinese sounds perfect, by the way." She then walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. "Thank you, Elizabeth. Tony, come in."

Tony pointed outside. "New assistant?"

"Temp while I have to share Cynthia. What can I do for you, Agent DiNozzo?"

He stopped short when he noticed Gibbs. "You here for the same reason?"

Gibbs shot Tony a look. "Oh, I doubt that."

"Right," laughed the younger agent. He looked at Jenny who was smirking. "So you didn't fill her in with our issues on the latest case?" Gibbs shook his head. "I was thinking, any chance you have favors you can call in with Congressman Foster so we can get access to this?" He handed her a folded piece of paper.

Jenny looked at it and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Tony nodded. "I can try. Take a seat and let me make a call." She handed him back the piece of paper. He promptly handed it over to Gibbs, who looked at it and nodded.

Ziva and McGee poked their heads in. Gibbs nodded, but put his finger to his lips, indicating they needed to be quiet.

"Is the director making the call to Foster's people?" whispered Ziva. Tony nodded.

Abby came through the door, carrying a framed picture of Julia for Jenny and placed it on her desk. Jenny mouthed, "Love it! Thanks!" making Abby smile from ear to ear. The scientist then walked over to Julia, watching her sleep. Mildred stopped her when she went to pick her up, whispering, "It's still nap time. Come back later."

Abby's eyes went wide in shock. "Who are you?"

"Mildred, the nanny."

The Goth turned to look at Gibbs, who simply shrugged.

As soon as Jenny hung up the phone, everyone started talking at once to each other. Jenny remained quiet, shaking her head, slightly amused.

"Hey!" Gibbs said, loudly. "Let her speak."

Jenny smiled. "Get out of here - you got permission."

The younger agents spouted 'thank you' and took off downstairs while Abby headed back to her lab. Gibbs went around the desk and gave Jenny a quick kiss goodbye. "Love you. See you tonight."

"Love you, too," she said, enjoying the view as he walked out her door.

Her intercom sounded. "Director, it's time for your conference call." Jenny sighed. She picked up her phone as she admired the framed picture on her desk.

At 1930, Gibbs walked through the door carrying their bag of takeout. He dropped the bag off in the kitchen and then hunted around the house until he found Jenny, already in pajamas, in their bedroom nursing Julia. He slipped in between Jenny and their headboard, so she would be leaning against him instead.

"How'd it go with Foster?"

He took his fingers and started gently massaging her temples and the top of her head, with his thumbs getting the base of her skull. "We found what we needed. Should be able to wrap up the case tomorrow."

"Good. Wow, how do you know exactly what I need when I need it? This feels amazing."

He smiled. "Your face is a pretty good road map to your pain. Headache?"

"Not any more," she moaned, as his fingers took away her discomfort. After about five minutes, Julia was done eating. Gibbs took her from Jenny and burped her before placing her back down in the bassinette. Jenny was curled up on the bed.

"You probably need food. Do you want me to bring it up?"

She sat up and patted the bed next to her for him to sit down, which he did. "No, we can go downstairs. I really just want a second to cuddle with you."

He smiled, opening up his arms so she could crawl on his lap, facing him. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You okay?" He held her tight with one arm and used the other to stroke up and down her back.

"I'm exhausted. And I just found out that SecNav wants me at a gala on Saturday night. I know you hate them but will you come with me?"

"Yeah, I hate them but you'll be there so it's fine. As your husband or your detail?"

She leaned back so she could see his face. "How about as my hot and sexy lover?"

He laughed. "I'm serious."

She leaned her head against him again. "So was I. If you need it in more plain terms, then fine… as my husband."

"Do you have something to wear?"

She sighed. "Welcome to the reason I have a headache."

Gibbs did feel sorry for Jenny. He knew she hated shopping when she was still trying to shed the baby weight but he thought she looked fantastic. "You'll find something. And you'll look amazing, as you always do."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Hold on tight."

"What are you doing?" He grabbed hold of her, lifting her off the bed. She wrapped her arms and legs tighter around him, afraid to fall. "I can walk, why are you doing this?"

"Because I can and it's fun. Hold on, we're headed for the kitchen."

"Is there a baby monitor in there already?"

He sighed. "Yes. Hold on."

"If you throw your back out because of this and use that as an excuse to not go with me Saturday night…"

"I'm not going to throw my back out if you hold on tight." He made it to the kitchen and carefully deposited her on the counter. He laughed at her wide-eyed expression and ducked out the way when she went to swat him. "Why are you hitting me?"

"For scaring me. What was that for?"

He spread her legs apart so he could get closer to her. "Can't a husband sweep his wife off her feet? I thought it'd be romantic."

"I don't think the way you just did it is considered romantic. I felt more like a bag of groceries." She then pointed to the bag on the island. "Speaking of… did you get Orange Beef?"

"Ye of little faith. Of course I did." He brought the takeout over and together they went through the cartons, grabbed chopsticks and started feeding each other.

"You know, we could sit at the table like human beings," she said, in between bites.

"You really want to? I like it like this." He got himself a beer, brought her over water and went back to leaning against the counter in between her legs.

She looked longingly at his beer. He felt badly for her so he put his food down, took a swig and then kissed her deeply. She licked her lips afterwards. "Thank you."

"The sacrifices I'm willing to make for you."

Jenny smiled. "Cracking jokes? Who are you and what have you done with my grumpy, curmudgeon of a husband?"

"What do I have to be grumpy about anymore?" He reached his chopsticks into her carton and took some of her food.

"Oh I don't know - knowing we have more than a month before we can make love hasn't done a lot for my disposition."

He frowned in a teasing way. "Are you trying to make me grumpy? Do you like me better that way?"

She laughed as she put her food down and threaded her fingers through his hair. "Like you better? Nah. Love you with all my heart? Absolutely."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I realize that a plot development I have in this chapter has suddenly become all the rage, but do know that I have had this planned for quite a while. As always, thank you to everyone who makes an effort and leaves me a review - it means so much.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was Saturday night. Gibbs found his wife sitting on the couch, snuggling Julia in her arms. "Jen, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

She sighed. "I guess."

He knelt down in front of her. "What's going on?"

She looked into his comforting eyes. "It's been a long time since I've been to one of these things. What if I can't handle it like I used to?"

He hated seeing her feeling insecure. "Hold that thought." He took Julia, kissed her little cheek and placed her in the infant seat on the coffee table. Gibbs then sat down next to Jenny, placing his arm around her shoulders. She pulled her legs up on the couch and curled into him. "You have a gift for this. You always have. I've got no doubt that you'll charm everyone you come into contact with tonight."

"Are you sure I can't stay home with Julia? I hate the idea of leaving her."

"If you want to stay home, you'll get no argument from me. Just make sure it's for the right reason."

"And what's the wrong reason?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean. Don't use your daughter as an excuse to run away from your job because you fear failure."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "When did you get so smart?"

He smiled. "Maybe I just want to see you in your dress."

"Since when? I thought you prefer seeing me out of my dress?" She crawled on his lap and started kissing him… passionately.

At first Gibbs responded, wrapping his arms around her and holding her body close to his. But he quickly extricated himself from her lips and her fingers trying to thread themselves into his hair.

She looked at him, hurt. "What's wrong? Don't you want to kiss me?"

He looked at her. "You know damn well what I want to do to and with you. But you're using me to procrastinate."

Realizing she wasn't going to be able to fool her husband, Jenny frowned. "You truly are a bastard," she said playfully.

"Yeah, I know. Get up and go shower," he said, smacking her lightly on the ass as she headed to the bathroom. He turned his attention to Julia. "Your mom is trouble with a capital T sometimes. Don't take after her. Take after me. Wait, that's not good either. Be your own person. You will be, won't you?" he smiled as her little lips puckered in and out. "I love you, Jules." He caressed her cheek.

Within an hour, both were showered and ready. Gibbs looked dashing in his crisp black suit, light blue tie and matching silk pocket square that his wife insisted he have, which she folded with flair.

Jenny took a great deal of time with her makeup, making it a bit more dramatic since it was a nighttime formal affair. Her hair was down, just past her shoulders, because she knew her husband loved it that way. It was elegant, with a bit of a wavy curl to it. Of course, the red looked amazing against the black scoop neck, long-sleeved dress she was wearing. It had an empire waist - with a tie-back blue silk sash, matching her husband's blue perfectly. She liked the dress because it showed off her ample assets above the waist while the flowy floor-length material served nicely to hide any flaws she felt beneath it. Jenny was happy to be wearing high heels again, feeling more like her normal self. After she added her diamond drop earrings and matching necklace, she was all set.

Gibbs was giving last minute instructions in the kitchen to Abby and Ducky, who both wanted to spend time with Julia unencumbered by Mildred. Jenny had expressed enough milk to last the evening so that feedings wouldn't be an issue. When she entered the kitchen, all three showed their approval but it was her husband's reaction, his eyes widening along with his mouth dropping, that was the most satisfying. "I know I said you would look amazing, but… hubba hubba."

His enthusiasm caused Jenny's eyes to light up and a smile to cover her face. "You will be rewarded later. So I don't look heavy in this?"

Abby immediately jumped in. "Are you kidding? You look fantastic."

Ducky nodded in agreement. "Jennifer, you've never looked more beautiful."

Gibbs frowned at her. "Now do you believe it?" She shrugged.

Abby motioned for everyone to stop. "I have to take a picture of you two. You both look way too good not to! Where's my camera?" She rummaged through her bag until she found it. "OK, let's go to the living room and you two stand in front of the fireplace." Abby then proceeded to pose them.

Gibbs whispered into his wife's ear, "Do you feel like we're going to the prom?"

Jenny smiled. "Completely. Only instead of a cool band we get boring bureaucrats."

Abby focused her camera. "OK, on the count of three, say Julia!" She was very pleased with the smiles her suggestion drew from them. She clicked a few more and then sent the couple on their way, though Jenny had a more difficult time and practically needed to be pushed out of the house.

On the car ride over, the couple sat in the back, holding hands. Jenny sighed, "Can you believe our little girl is two weeks old today? I hate being away from her."

"Me too," shared Gibbs. "But I have to say, Jen - you take my breath away."

"Well, if you're trying to make me feel better - you succeeded," she smiled, squeezing his hand.

Once inside, Gibbs went to check his wife's coat while she greeted a couple of senators who approached her. This was the first opportunity that most of the people in the room had to see her again. Gibbs stood back, watching her work the room, grateful it was her job and not his. He spoke to her detail, telling them that he would do his best to keep them informed of their movements.

Two gentlemen who were talking with Jenny were invading her personal space, not pleasing her and certainly not pleasing Gibbs. He walked over to his wife, putting his hand on the small of her back in a possessive way. "We really should find where we'll be sitting."

She threaded her fingers with his and gave her excuses to the gentlemen. "Thank you for rescuing me," she whispered as they headed inside.

They walked into the grand ballroom, both looking around it for a different purpose - Jenny quickly sizing up how many people she was going to have to seek out while Jethro was looking for people he might have to avoid.

"Jenny Shepard, it's about time I get to see you. I heard you were… back."

Jenny turned around; her eyes lit up. "So good to see you." She dropped Jethro's hand to embrace Condoleezza Rice. The official looked them both over. "Oh, that's right - you two haven't met, have you? Condi, this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She then paused for dramatic effect. "My husband."

The Secretary of State looked at her in surprise and then extended her hand to Gibbs. "I finally get to meet the infamous Jethro. Congratulations." She turned her attention back to Jenny. "First I find out you're alive and now you're married? Any other surprises?"

Both husband and wife smiled. Jenny reached into her purse, grabbed her phone and clicked a few buttons before handing it to her friend. "Our daughter, Julia, born exactly two weeks ago."

As Condi tried to recover from the shock, Jenny turned to her husband. "You never knew this, but when you were in the hospital, Condi was instrumental in getting the head nurse to let me in the restricted area so I could see you."

Gibbs looked at them both, surprised. "Thank you."

"Oh that woman was being ridiculous," she said to Gibbs. "Jenny, your daughter is absolutely precious. I can't believe you gave birth two weeks ago and already look incredible." She handed Jenny back her phone.

Gibbs put his arm around her. "Told you so."

Condi smiled. "It really is so good to see you again. Let's have our assistants talk next week to set up lunch because we obviously have a great deal to catch up on."

"I will." They hugged again briefly before going their separate ways. Jenny looked up at her husband, who had a strange look on his face. "What?"

He shook his head, incredulous. "Sometimes I forget what you do for a living and who that puts you in touch with. I didn't know you were girlfriends with the Secretary of State."

"Well, don't forget she was NSA before that. We were two high level broads trying to survive the old boy's network."

"Good point. Speaking of which, here comes Grandpa SecNav."

Jenny quickly elbowed him. "Behave."

Phillip Davenport was quickly approaching them and he was flanked by a couple of high level military men. "Thank you both for coming tonight. Director Shepard, I think it's very important for you to be here. Gibbs, do you mind if I borrow her? We have some people we need to speak with."

Jenny shot her husband an apologetic look as she was whisked away. Gibbs immediately scanned the room for the closest bar. He walked over to it and ordered bourbon. He quickly downed it and asked for another, which he intended to drink more slowly. He tipped the guy, grabbed his drink and looked out across the ballroom, trying to find his wife.

He spotted Jenny off to the side and smiled. She was in her element, charming the pants off the group of men surrounding her. He could see her working it, flirting to wrap the politicians around her finger. While he was always proud of how good she was at her job, sometimes the way she went about it disturbed him. Gibbs wished she wasn't forced to play the game that way. He didn't like the leering looks at her cleavage or the way they tried to sneak a glance at her ass. He knew the ways of men. If he had _his _way, he'd go over to her, grab her hand and head out.

He had to give it to her though; her smile was luminous and put them instantly at ease, ready to do her bidding. Gibbs smiled supportively at Jenny but when he saw her look at him, her face fell. He had no idea what had happened, and he wasn't sure what he should do. He just knew it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Jethro, is that you? It's been a long time."

Gibbs froze, immediately realizing the source of his wife's angst. He turned slowly to his right to follow the origin of the voice. He swallowed hard and spoke matter-of-factly upon seeing the gorgeous blonde, dressed to kill, standing beside him. "Hello, Hollis."


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: A special thank you for this chapter must go out to xxhiphuggersxx! Also, just wanted to say to left my heart in Paris - thank you so much for all of your reviews! They always mean so much - I'd tell you each time but your PM ability is turned off. So just know that I love each and every one of them and thank you profusely. And thank you to everyone else for your reviews and continued support!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"Jethro." Hollis was shocked to once again see the man who had stolen her heart and then broke it. She realized being back in D.C. that it could happen; she just didn't expect it this soon and certainly not this night. Her heart beat faster as she stood close enough to smell his familiar scent. She saw Gibbs turn away and followed his line of vision. "Oh, you got stuck on the director's detail tonight." She saw Jenny's less than pleased expression. "I see some things never change."

"What do you mean?"

"Director Shepard always was territorial when it came to you," she said, lightly touching his arm as she spoke. "Looks like she still is."

Jenny watched their interaction and felt a stab to her heart when she saw the blonde touch her husband. _Why hasn't he brushed her hand off?_ It was becoming impossible for her to concentrate on the people she was speaking with at that moment when her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Hollis. It was as if time had stood still. She seemed completely unaware of anything that had happened since they had stopped seeing each other. "Where have you been?"

She took her hand back and smiled. "Blissfully living in Hawaii without a care in the world until a few days ago when my former CO asked me to come back for some consulting work for the next month."

"So you haven't kept up on anything happening here?"

She shook her head. "Why, did I miss something?"

He laughed to himself, shaking his head. "What were you saying about Director Shepard being territorial?" His heart was telling him to walk away, no need to worry Jenny needlessly but a part of him was curious.

Hollis looked at Gibbs. "You never said anything - no surprise there - but I got the feeling from _her _that you two shared a past together and I don't just mean simply as partners. Is that true?" He remained silent. "I will take that as a yes. It makes the most sense."

"Why?"

"She never hesitated to let me know she knew you better than I did. Like saying if I hung around you long enough, I would learn to like bourbon." Hollis noticed Gibbs smile at that. "Guess she was right."

"What do you want, Hol? Yeah, we were involved but it was long before you and I got together."

"Did you still have feelings for her when you were with me? Because it felt like you were flaunting our relationship in her face."

"That's because he was."

Gibbs turned around to see an upset Jenny standing behind him, her arms folded and an eyebrow raised.

He frowned. "I was not."

"So telling me she's used to being on top was just friendly conversation?"

Gibbs couldn't help but smile. "Holly was just telling me that she got the impression you were being territorial with me. Is that true, Director? Were you trying to mark me as yours?"

Hollis looked at them both, mortified. "Why are you telling her I said that?"

He scoffed. "Oh don't worry; she's not embarrassed."

"But she is pissed." Jenny shot Gibbs a warning look and was annoyed by his supposed confusion. She turned her attention to the woman in front of her. "You just had to tell him that. Like his ego isn't inflated enough?" Holly smirked. Jenny decided she needed to know what was going on here - and fast. "So Col. Mann, what brings you back to the mainland? Is this a quick trip?" she asked, hopeful.

Gibbs looked at her, shocked. "You knew she was in Hawaii?"

"Her retirement notice was in _Stars & Stripes_, Jethro. You should try reading a newspaper sometime."

"I'm still here. No need to talk about me like I'm not."

Jenny furrowed her brow, annoyed. "Jethro, can you get me a club soda? Colonel, do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm good, thank you."

Gibbs nodded and walked off, not sure he was comfortable leaving them alone to talk.

"What, no bourbon?" teased Holly.

She smiled. "I can't drink. I'm breast feeding."

Holly's mouth fell open. "Well that explains…" she said sheepishly. The look she was getting from Jenny let her know she should elaborate. "It's just that I didn't recall your…" She motioned to Jenny's chest.

Jenny rolled her eyes at the woman's discomfort. "My breasts being so big?" Holly nodded. Jenny adjusted herself self-consciously. "I guess it is pretty obvious."

"Well, congratulations. How long ago?"

Jenny took out her phone. "My daughter was born two weeks ago exactly." She handed her phone to Holly.

"Are you serious? You look great considering..."

Jenny frowned. "Thanks, I guess."

Holly looked down at the phone. "She's adorable! What's her name?"

"Julia."

Hollis started flicking through the pictures. "There she is with Abby, nice. With Tony, how cute. With Ziva, sweet. Oh Ducky. How is he?"

"He's Ducky. Never changes. Always wonderful. He and Abby are watching her now."

"And there she is with Jethro."

There was a wistful expression on Holly's face. She was still looking down at the phone when out of the corner of her eye she could see a hand wrap possessively around Jenny's midsection. Curious, Holly looked up to see who the father of Jenny's baby was; her shock at seeing Jethro was obvious.

They saw the surprise on her face and then looked at each other. "You didn't tell her?" came out of both of their mouths.

"No, neither of you told me," she said, swallowing hard. "Congratulations." She handed Jenny's phone back to her, still stunned.

"Shepard. Come here, please."

Jenny glanced at SecNav and nodded before turning back to Gibbs. "We'll discuss later why you didn't tell her about us," she whispered, obviously hurt.

"Jen, wait." He couldn't bear leaving it how it was between them.

She turned back for a moment. "Duty calls." Jenny left, unsure what to make of what just happened.

He helplessly watched her go.

Holly watched Gibbs, the love in his eyes obvious as he watched Jenny walk out of his sight before turning his attention back to her. She glanced down at his left hand and finally noticed the band sitting on his ring finger.

"Guess that wasn't the greatest way to find out," acknowledged Gibbs.

"I'm not sure there would have been a good way. I feel stupid. I saw you here and thought maybe it was the universe trying to give us another chance, that maybe you had been able to make your peace finally with losing Shannon and Kelly." She saw him squirming at her mention of them. "You have, right? You didn't marry Jenny and have a baby while you were still lost in the past, did you?"

He shot her a look, implying she was crossing a line. "Jenny and I are great. We've been through a lot to get to this place."

Something in the way he said it made Hollis Mann curious. "What have you been through?"

He shifted his weight from right to left, clearly not comfortable with their conversation. "You really never heard about her death, even in Hawaii?"

Her eyes widened as they searched for Jenny across the room. "Her death? What are you talking about?"

"Everyone was led to believe Jenny had died in a fire, but she was in witness protection. You really never heard?"

"Enough, Jethro. You can ask me as many times as you want but my answer will be the same. I didn't hear it," she said, exasperated. She then took a deep breath. "How did you two end up together?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to hear this."

"I want to understand. I really thought you and I had something special. But I accidentally come upon that tape and listen to it and suddenly you treat me like I'm a pariah and not the woman you've been making love to for months - who was falling in love with you."

They locked eyes for a few seconds. He swallowed hard and scrubbed his hand down his face, feeling incredibly uncomfortable but realizing that this closure was important to her and the least he owed her. "It wasn't your fault. If it hadn't been that, it would have been something else. I am sorry that I hurt you."

"Breaking Rule… whatever it was?" She sighed, realizing that was probably the best she was going to get and should feel lucky he said that much. "Was it because of Jenny?"

Gibbs sighed. "I never would have admitted that at the time, but looking back…" He nodded. "Probably."

"Well, at least you two ended up back together. That makes me feel a little bit better about it all. Your daughter is adorable." She saw his face light up at the mere mention of Julia and it warmed her heart to see him truly happy, even if she wasn't the reason. "I am sincerely glad for you both."

He looked at her, truly touched. "I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as we are." Gibbs looked off to the side and saw Jenny coming back.

Holly noticed his face light up when he saw her and while she was glad for them, it still felt a bit like a punch to the gut. Jenny whispered something in his ear.

Gibbs smiled at his ex-lover. "Take care, Holly." She nodded at him.

Jenny remained and motioned to two chairs. Both women took a seat. "My detail needed to speak with him. I realize learning about us must have been shock."

"Can I ask you something?" Jenny nodded tightly, not sure what was going to be asked. "Do you worry about his possibly not being over Shannon and Kelly?"

Jenny sighed as she remembered Jethro having told her how their relationship ended. "I don't want to be rude, but I'm not sure that's any of your business."

"So you _are _worried?"

Jenny remembered hearing about her rival's excellent interrogation skills. "Not as much as I once was." She noticed the wistful expression on Holly's face. "When you saw Jethro again here tonight, you wanted him back, didn't you?" The two women locked eyes, and Jenny had her answer. It hurt, but she couldn't say she was surprised. Nor did she blame her. Yet Jenny needed to know if she would continue to pursue him. "But now that you know about us…"

Holly was aghast. "Are you asking if that means I'll back off?" Jenny nodded. "I would never make a play for him now. Do you really see me as a woman who could do that?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. Chalk it up to hormones."

Holly sighed. "It's okay. And for whatever it's worth, it's pretty obvious he's head over heels in love with you. You don't have anything to worry about."

Jenny smiled and nodded. "I do know that. It's just, I see you and that time period and the feelings I felt come back to me. Seeing him with you… it just…"

Holly narrowed her eyes. "You were in love with him then?" She remained mum when she saw Gibbs walk up behind Jenny.

Jenny chuckled. "I don't remember a time I wasn't in love with Jethro, since the moment I first laid eyes on him."

Gibbs shared a look with Holly, making a motion with his finger for her to get Jenny to continue. Instead she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he? I hate when he does that," Jenny laughed. "Guess it's my turn to pump up his ego."

Holly laughed. "Well, I think this is my cue to leave. I really am happy for you both."

After she walked away, Gibbs moved a chair closer to his wife and sat down. "Everything okay with us?"

Jenny sighed. "Why didn't you tell her we were together, Jethro? You let her lean in close, put her hand on your arm - she was giving you all the signs that she wanted you."

At first he couldn't believe Jenny was still upset about that but one look in her eyes and he could see she was serious. "I don't know. I guess it didn't come up."

Jenny looked at him icily, though pain was evident in her voice. "Wrong answer." She stood up and walked away, leaving a shocked Gibbs to wonder what the hell just happened.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thank you to everyone for your reviews and continued support!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs hadn't felt this sick about their relationship since the fight they had while Jenny was testifying. He spent the rest of the evening watching from afar as she continued to work the room and avoid him. Even when they were seated next to each other during the dinner, she managed to spend that time talking to everyone else at the table but him. The couple of times she was available for him to approach, she was on the phone talking to Ducky or Abby to see how Julia was doing. She would give him a two word report and then walk past him.

At his wits' end, Jethro approached the musicians and whispered into the bandleader's ear. The man smiled and nodded. Gibbs looked around the room and spotted Jenny. She was looking at him, wondering what he was up to. When she heard the opening bars of "Moon River," she felt cornered. He approached her, grabbed underneath her elbow and practically dragged her to the dance floor. Jenny reluctantly took his hand and allowed him to pull her close.

"Can't you let this go for one dance?"

She remained silent, looking off to the side.

He whispered into her ear. "I get it. You're pissed, but we can't really talk about it while we're here. You know I love you and only you. Why are you intent on punishing me?"

It took merely moments for him to realize that was the wrong thing to say. She stopped dead in her tracks, looked at him with anger and walked off the dance floor.

What he didn't know was the second she turned away from him, she plastered on a smile and walked over to her boss. "Is there anything more you need from me tonight? I was thinking of taking off."

Phillip Davenport stood up and surveyed the room. "You hit up everyone on Ways & Means and Appropriations, right?" She nodded. "Thanks for coming tonight, Jenny. Go home to Julia."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you, sir." Jenny then walked over to coat check but quickly realized her husband had her ticket. She sagged against the wall and hoped he was still watching her, like he had been almost the entire night. She was not in the mood to chase him down so she could leave. She closed her eyes, feeling defeated.

Part of her contemplated leaving without her coat but she had a feeling that would start a different sort of fight and one at a time was all she could handle - not that she was handling this one well. She hated fighting with her husband. She knew he wouldn't cheat on her but something in him felt like stringing Hollis along and that was unacceptable.

"Looking for this?"

Jenny opened her eyes. Gibbs was dangling her coat ticket in front of her. She went to grab it but he pulled it out of her reach and went to get her coat. He tipped the guy, took the coat and held it out for her. She sighed as she put her arms through the sleeves. Instead of letting go of the coat once it was on her, he tightened his arms around her, holding her close against him. He whispered in her ear, "I will not allow you to keep pushing me away."

She twisted out of his grasp. "You won't _allow _me? Can you say or do anything right tonight?"

He shook his head, annoyed. "Let's just go home."

She sighed. "Fine."

They walked towards the exit wordlessly. When Gibbs spotted the car, he opened the door for Jenny and followed her out. The ride back saw them each sinking into their own side of the car, the tension remaining thick between them. As they arrived at the house, Gibbs grabbed her hand. "Wait for me to open the door, please." She realized he wasn't letting go until she answered, so she nodded. He got out and opened the door for her, thanking her detail as he closed it.

Gibbs was surprised and grateful that she waited for him to walk her to the door. Once inside, they found Abby cradling Julia on the couch, with Ducky sitting on the other side, recounting a story about one of his many adventures.

"Jethro, Jennifer - back so soon? We thought you'd be at least another hour."

Jenny spoke up first. "Once I had talked with everyone I needed to see, I wanted to come home. I'm exhausted." She hoped saying that would speed up her friends' exit, though it was mostly true.

Abby handed Julia to Gibbs and kissed his cheek. "She was an angel."

Ducky drew Jenny into a hug. "The princess provided us minions with a magical night."

His words made Jenny smile. "I'm so glad to hear that. Thank you both so much. It was a lot easier to leave knowing she was in such great hands. Not that it was easy. Just… easier." She looked at both of her friends, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. "Why don't you let me see you both out." She guided them towards the door. "How long ago was her last feeding?"

Abby smiled. "I think the dairy factory will be on call shortly."

Jenny managed to laugh. "Good to know, thanks." She shut the door and leaned against it, relieved to have them gone because she was too tired to pretend any longer. She headed to their room to change out of her dress. Jenny wasn't sure where Jethro was but she was grateful he wasn't there. She put on a pair of pajamas and went to the bathroom to remove her makeup.

The more she thought about the evening, the more upset by her husband's behavior Jenny became until she found herself sitting on the closed toilet crying. Gibbs was leaning against the wall just outside the bathroom and heard her tears, tearing him up inside. He was holding Julia against him but he didn't have a clue what he could do for his wife.

Jenny was mad at herself - mad for giving into the tears and mad that this was happening. As the last of her droplets made their way down her cheeks, she heard her daughter crying. Nearby. _Great, he's right outside the door listening to me cry. Just wonderful._

Gibbs knew he was busted. He figured Jenny would be out any second to take Julia so why bother trying to pretend he wasn't exactly where he was. Sure enough, she came right out and took their daughter in her arms. The look in her eyes haunted him, but he knew talking with her when she was feeding Julia was a bad idea. Then again, she would be a captured audience. But would she let him be there?

Gibbs decided to change out of his suit while he waited for Jenny to settle in with the feeding. Wearing his pajama bottoms, he cautiously approached his wife.

Jenny tensed up when she saw Jethro approach. But she didn't feel right chasing him away. "Don't upset me while I'm feeding her."

"I love you, Jenny. I never _want_ to upset you."

"And yet, you do."

He sighed. "I know you don't want to discuss it right now but can I at least help you? Rub your shoulders, your back?"

"Jethro…"

"I promise, it won't be sexual. It just kills me to see you like this and know I'm the reason. At least let me do this for you until we can talk and straighten things out."

She wanted to hold onto her anger, her indignation but she loved him so much and seeing the pain in his eyes, no matter how mad she was, didn't give her pleasure. "Okay, if you want."

Jenny's voice sounded so small to him, breaking his heart. But at least she was allowing him to touch her, to make her feel better.

She melted into his touch, grateful as always for his hands and the way they knew exactly how to make her body feel better.

He made sure not to let his fingers stray, as he was wont to do normally when he touched his wife this way. Gibbs didn't want to give her any reason to doubt him or his word. It was hard because her skin felt so good. He wanted so badly to kiss her, to make her understand and feel his love for her and only her. His thoughts and the smell of her, being so close, were making it harder and harder for him to keep his word so he stopped touching her. Instead, he simply watched his daughter as her little fingers instinctively laid against Jenny's breast, the suckling action being very rhythmic and calming.

Jenny was exhausted and sad. But the smell of her husband, his Old Spice aftershave mixed in with the bourbon still on his breath, stirred things within her that she wished would lay dormant. So instead, she tried to concentrate on the pure bundle of joy in her arms. Then again, the bundle of joy was _his _daughter, whom she bore after allowing her to grow inside her for nine months. Nine months of feeling a part of her husband inside her. The man she loved more than her own life. Their child whom she loved more than her own life. In this moment, overwhelmed by his presence next to her, their daughter - whose very life and existence they prayed for - in her arms and nourishing her own body with food she was providing, filled Jenny's heart with such love.

Julia seemed to have fallen asleep while eating. Jenny gently poked her, trying to wake her up to see if she wanted a bit more but Julia continued to hold onto her dreams. Jenny removed her, handing her to Jethro to burp, which he did happily. They put Julia to bed, watching her as she laid calmly, swaddled in her favorite blanket.

Then it was just them. Gibbs slipped under the covers but sat up in bed. Jenny did the same. "Please talk to me, Jenny. I miss you so much and your sitting right next to me."

"I miss you, too."

"What is it then? Why are you so upset with me? You know Hollis doesn't matter. You have to know that."

"Then why didn't you tell her we were married? Why, when she was obviously showing interest in you, did you string her along? It was cruel to her and disrespectful to me. And it was so unlike you. I don't understand. Make me understand. Please. Because I love you and it's killing me that you would do something like this."

Jenny's words and the look on her face pained his heart. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt the woman who meant everything to him. She deserved an answer. "I wish I knew why. I just know I wasn't trying to hurt either of you."

She looked at him, trying to read what he wasn't saying. "Jethro, that's not a good enough answer. Really think about what happened. Why did you let her put her hand on your arm and keep it there? Did it make you feel good? Do you miss feeling desired by other women?"

"No, of course not."

"It's not 'of course not' Jethro. You did it. There has to be a reason. How did it make you feel?"

"Damn it, Jenny, I only want you. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because actions speak louder than words! Why can't you see that? I accept that it happened. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. But something is going on inside of you and you need to figure out what it is."

"Why is it any different than what you were doing all night?"

Jenny was taken aback. "You mean _my job_? You're comparing my innocent flirting to try to get funding so you can still have your team and Abby can have her high tech gadgetry to your flirting with your former lover who was fawning all over you? Are you seriously saying that?"

He shifted around uncomfortably. "It might have felt innocent to you but it still was hard for me to watch. I know it's different, but it still made me feel like crap having to watch you do that."

"You were jealous… of politicians?"

He sighed. "The male ones, yes. I hate watching them, seeing their eyes fixed on your breasts. I wanted to teach them some respect. I hate seeing them treat you like a piece of meat."

She shook her head. "But that's what, less than a handful who do that? I'd like to think some of them were showing me some respect and listening to what I have to say. Are you saying none of them do?"

"I'm sure they all respect you, but they get the added bonus that you're incredibly sexy too."

Jenny sighed. "So you were worked up over that and then Hollis started showing you some attention?"

He realized where she was going with it and nodded. "I'm an idiot," he said, shaking his head. "Are you still mad at me?"

Jenny sighed. She shook her head and caressed his face. "Here I thought it was my self esteem that was the fragile one. Oh, Jethro. What am I going to do with you?"

He looked at her, losing himself in her emerald eyes. "I have a few ideas, Jen. Most involve you being naked."

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't surprise me. But I'm exhausted. Would sleeping naked be enough?"

"If it includes kissing me first. God, I love you, Jen. No more fighting. I really can't take it."

She quickly took off her pajamas and leaned into him. "Shut up and kiss me already. Let me show you you're the only man I want."

Gibbs grabbed her in his arms, pushing her down on the bed and kissing Jenny like he wanted to possess her. She kissed him deeply with the same intensity, threading her fingers into his hair as she felt his hands caress every part of her. She wished she could meld their bodies into one so she could let him feel from the bottom of her soul that he was the only man she ever wanted touching her.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Had to smile at the relief of everyone over their making up. I can never keep their fights going for long, lol. The new week will bring more challenges but for now, enjoy the fluff. Thank you to everyone for your reviews and continued support!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was Sunday morning. Gibbs woke up first, but it had been a rough night with Julia. She seemed to be channeling her inner Mikey by being nocturnal - so he decided not to wake Jenny. He was content to watch her sleep. She was stirring though, knocking off some of her covers to reveal more of her nakedness. She twisted a bit, finally settling on her side and revealing even more.

"You can stare, but don't you dare touch. I'm still sleeping," she mumbled.

Jenny was always very aware of her surroundings but now that she was a mother, her inner sonar was frightening to him. "How…" he stumbled.

"I don't care how early I wake up, you're always up before me. I'm feeling a breeze on my skin. Doesn't take a brain surgeon to guess you're staring at my breasts and neck."

"So I'm predictable?"

"Pretty much."

He smiled. "What am I thinking now?"

She sighed. "Fine." Without opening her eyes, she crawled on top of him, relaxing her head in the crook of his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her head. "Damn, you're good." He could feel her smile against his neck. He used his fingers on one hand to caress her back while the other relaxed on her ass. "Can we stay like this all day?"

"If you can get the short one to sign off on it, sure." As if on cue, Mikey jumped on the bed, making Jenny laugh. "I meant the other short one. Where are you going? Oh crap."

Seeing Mikey climb on top of Jenny's back caused Gibbs to start laughing, which shook Jenny, which in turn shook Mikey, causing him to dig his nails into her back.

"Ow! Stop laughing, Jethro. He's scared by the shaking and nailing me."

Gibbs immediately stopped and whispered, "Lucky cat. I want to nail you, too."

Jenny, now wide awake, lifted her head up which caused Mikey to jump off. "You did not just turn my getting injured into a sex joke?"

"I didn't? Then I must be slipping cause I thought I did." He grabbed hold of Jenny, rolling her over so he was now on top, making her squeal.

"I didn't say I was done sleeping. No fair," she said as he started kissing her neck. "Oh wait. Yeah, that's the spot. Oh God, Jethro," she moaned, threading her fingers in his hair. "This is so not fair."

"Why?" he asked, making his way slowly downward.

"Because I want to make love to you so bad and this is just reminding me of what I can't have - but I want." She said the last part with a deep voice, very throaty. Gibbs quickly stopped. "What?"

"OK, you can't talk in that voice because oh my God that was sexy." He quickly rolled off of her onto his back and they both started laughing. "This is so wrong."

She smiled. "I know. We have a wonderfully intense fight, and it's going to waste because we can't have hot makeup sex."

"It's almost enough to hear you say 'hot makeup sex.' We should keep a list of these moments and once the ban is finished, go over each and every one of them and do them justice."

Jenny laughed. "Can I leave you in charge of it?"

He bolted upright, his eyes lit up. "Are you serious? You'd be up for that?"

She looked at him, shaking her head. "This really is hard on you, isn't it?"

He growled, "Didn't I tell you not to use the word hard?" Gibbs quickly pounced on her again, tickling her which sent Jenny into fits of giggles.

"Stop it. Stop it, Jethro!" she laughed. When he finally did, he laid on his back and she placed her head on his heart, running her fingers through his chest hair. "I love you."

He threaded his fingers in her hair as they settled down. "I love you, too."

Jenny sighed. "So you know I've always loved you, right?"

"I'm grateful every day for that fact."

She smiled for a moment, before propping her head up so she could look in his eyes. "Last night, I was serious. The way you treated me when you were seeing Hollis really hurt. Watching you two get closer, finishing each other's sentences and the look in your eye when it seemed like you wanted to make sure I realized you were with her. It _hurt_. Seeing her again brought back some really bad memories." Jenny rested her chin down on his chest and sighed.

Gibbs folded his pillow so he was up more and could look at his wife more easily. "I was an ass. I'm sorry, honey," he said, holding her tightly against him and kissing the top of her head. "But keep in mind what was going on. I came back from Mexico with you on my mind and almost immediately I realized you were keeping secrets from me. How many times did you say I had no need to know? It was like bam! Nothing has changed. It was Paris all over again."

Jenny looked at him, trying to study his face. "So is that what happened? I thought we had gotten past all of that. I didn't realize…"

"You were so obsessed with the Frog and your secret capers with DiNozzo. I didn't think you had any interest in _me_. I saw the vendetta eating away at you and having been through that myself, I wanted to steer clear."

Jenny was trying to process everything he was saying. "Interesting. I remember reading about Hollis retiring to Hawaii and thinking to myself, 'Thank God she's history.'" Gibbs laughed. "It was that night, when Carson was staying with me, that I thought… he's _here_. It's now or never. I was being incredibly selfish; I knew it wouldn't be long before I was going to have to leave for WITSEC but I wanted to be with you so badly, to have you in my bed again. I loved you so much."

"I'm in your bed now."

Jenny smiled widely. "Yes, you are," she said, kissing him deeply.

Gibbs put his arm around her and pushed her backwards onto her back. "What would you have wanted to do to me in your bed?"

She smiled as he started kissing behind her ear. "Well, I said bed but on my couch, my desk, the stairs… any of it would have made me happy."

"You're killing me, woman."

"Well, let's see what I can do about that," she said seductively. The two gave in to their passion, finding other ways to satisfy each other.

An hour later, both were wearing Jethro's boxers, with Jenny also in a black tank top. Julia was on the bed between them, having just finished being fed. Her mommy picked her up and leaned against her daddy, who was very happy to have both of his best gals in his arms. He kissed Jenny on the temple and caressed his daughter's head. "I love having all I care about in this world in my arms."

Jenny smiled. "I agree; it doesn't get much better than this." She tucked Julia in her arms, marveling at her little cheeks.

"What are you plans this week?"

"Let's see, I have to meet with the people in charge of my trust to get my money back. Speaking of which, do you have any problem if I set up an annuity for Wilkens' children? I want to make sure they're well taken care of."

"I think that's great. How much were you thinking?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I was thinking a million." He started coughing, his eyes widening. Jenny quickly sat up, not wanting him to wake up Julia. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "How much money do you have?"

She smiled. "Right, all these years and we've never discussed my finances, have we?"

"You can't tell me your dad made that much! Even if he _was_ on the take."

Jenny shot him a look. "Which he _wasn't_." Gibbs nodded. "I guess I never told you that my mom came from money."

"I can't believe, after all these years, you're just now getting around to telling me this."

"It wasn't a factor in my life. I made my own money, I never cared about the trust and never touched it - except when I used it for philanthropy. But, I think we can consider Julia's college fund taken care of."

Gibbs looked at her, still in shock. "I thought all your secrets were out. Is there anything else I should know?"

Jenny didn't understand the big deal. "I never considered this a secret. Or anything that really affects my life. I told you, I never touched the money and never thought of it as really being mine. That is, until I lived in New Mexico on a small budget. I didn't enjoy that."

Gibbs tried not to laugh. "Poor little rich girl."

"Don't make me have to hit you."

"You can't, at least not while you're holding Jules."

"I know how to put her down. But I won't," she said, holding her up in front of her. "Because I love this munchkin too much." She brought her closer so she could smother her belly with kisses.

"We have to do something about replacing Mildred."

Jenny sighed. "I would love to get Noemi back to help us but I made sure she was taken care of when I 'died.' Not sure she'd be interested," she laughed.

"You'll never know unless you ask. Have you even spoken to her yet?" He made a motion that he wanted his turn with Julia, so she handed her over and smiled as he cradled their daughter in his arms.

"She was one of the many phone calls that slipped through the cracks when I had to return to work so early. But I will call her this week."

A cell phone rang. Jenny leaned past Gibbs to grab his phone. "Do you want me to answer?" He nodded. "Gibbs residence," she said. "What's this regarding? Oh you can tell me, I'm his wife, Jenny." She listened a bit further and then held the phone to her chest. "It's the movers. They think they'll be here by Thursday."

"That long? What happened to being here tomorrow?" he sighed.

Jenny shrugged. "I'll ask." She put the phone back to her ear. "I thought you said you'd be here tomorrow." She nodded as the driver went on and on. She rolled her eyes, making Gibbs laugh. "OK, you'll get back in touch with a time so we can make sure we're here? Thanks. Travel safe." She hung up.

"What happened?"

"What didn't happen? First they had a flat. Then there were detours they hadn't heard about. Then they broke down and it took a day to get a part. It was endless. You answer your own phone next time."

He laughed. "Deal. Want to get a book?" he asked, motioning to their daughter, who was now awake in his arms.

Jenny's eyes lit up. "Hello, sweet girl. Want to hear _Goodnight Moon_? Of course you do." She turned to her nightstand and reached under the stack of case files to find the book. "Here we go."

Gibbs held out his arm, indicating he wanted Jenny to relax against his chest, next to Julia, to read. He watched lovingly as his wife made the book come alive, putting her whole heart into every word, interrupting at times to give out kisses to them both.

He thought about the night before, furious at himself for letting things get as out of hand as they did. He knew how much his wife loved him, their daughter, their life together and he knew neither of them ever wanted to jeopardize that. Gibbs glanced down into the eyes of their daughter and made a silent vow that he would do everything in his power to protect his family's happiness.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: So glad you all enjoyed the fluff! Hope you keep enjoying the story. As you know, your feedback/reviews mean so much, thank you to those of you who make the effort!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs answered his phone. "Gear up. Body found in one of the pools at the Army Navy Country Club."

McGee looked at him strangely. "Who goes swimming in January?"

Gibbs shot him a look. "Who said there was water in it?"

McGee nodded. "Ah. Got it."

"Boss, can I meet up with you guys? I have about 10 minutes left on my report that I need to get to the director ASAP."

If it had been Vance, Gibbs probably would have told him to blow it off but he knew Jenny was waiting on this report, so he simply nodded at Tony and headed off with McGee and Ziva.

About 10 minutes later, with the report finally completed, Tony headed up to the director's office and waited until Cynthia said he could go in.

"Sorry for the delay, Director. Here it is."

"Thank you, Very Special Agent DiNozzo," she smiled. "Take a seat and shut the door, please." She saw his hesitation. "Need to rush off somewhere?"

"Body at Army Navy Country Club; I'm late as it is."

She pointed to the seat. "Well if you're already running late, a few more minutes shouldn't be a problem."

He could tell from her tone that it wasn't a request. He closed the door and sat across from her. "What's on your mind, Director?"

Jenny watched him for a few moments. "This is going to be your first case with Gibbs back in charge, isn't it?" He nodded. "You just enjoyed several months as team leader. I read over some of those cases. You did an exemplary job."

He wasn't quite sure why he was suddenly nervous, but he was. "Thank you, ma'am."

Jenny stood up and walked around her desk, leaning against it. "How do you feel about having to step down as team leader?"

"I don't have any issues working under the Boss."

She raised an eyebrow. "This _is_ the second time that you've had to do it. You're not frustrated at all by the situation?"

He stood up and looked her in the eye. "Not even slightly."

A smile broke out across her face. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. I hope if there ever does come a time, you'll speak with me first before checking out options elsewhere. I wouldn't want NCIS to lose what you bring to the table."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Director." Tony had learned long ago that compliments at work were few and far between, so when one was offered, in whatever form it took, he appreciated it.

She motioned with her head towards the door. "Better get out of here. Don't want your boss head-slapping you for being late. I hear he can be a real hard ass."

Tony laughed as he headed for the door. Before he got there, he quickly ran to the back of the office to sneak a peek at Julia, despite Mildred's glare. "Hey cutie," he said, depositing a quick kiss on her forehead. "And no, I'm not sucking up by doing this." Julia batted her eyelashes at him. He glanced at the director. "She digs my sense of humor."

Jenny, seated behind her desk again, put her glasses on to look at Tony's report. "Don't we all, Special Agent DiNozzo. Don't we all," she said, drolly, without looking up from the report.

"Um, right. OK, headed out." Once he was gone, Jenny looked towards the door, shook her head and laughed to herself. She buzzed her assistant. "Cynthia, how long before I have to leave for my meeting with the trust? And can you call over there and make sure I have all the needed paperwork?"

"Of course, Director. I will do that right now. You have to leave in about 15 minutes."

Jenny sighed. She had a feeling that despite it being obvious, proving her return from the dead wasn't going to be as easy as it should be.

At the club, Gibbs, McGee and Ziva walked over to where the body was, waiting for Ducky and Jimmy to arrive.

"I wondered if I'd be seeing you here."

Gibbs sighed. He had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of Hollis Mann.

Ziva and McGee exchanged horrified expressions. "This is only several shades of awkward," noted Tim.

"Tony is going to be so mad he missed this," whispered Ziva.

"Serves him right for being late," added Gibbs matter-of-factly, surprising them by coming up from behind and head slapping them both. "Now if you two gossips are finished comparing notes," he added before yelling, "how about getting some work done?"

"On it, Boss," they both said.

Hollis was smirking. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Jethro?" He shot her a warning look. "Sorry," she said, putting up her hands in surrender.

It wasn't long before Tony came running up to McGee and Ziva. He quickly noticed Hollis talking with Gibbs. "Holy crap, Batman. When did almost ex-wife #4 return to the scene of the crime?"

"I would not let Gibbs hear you. He is obviously _not_ in a good mood," warned Ziva.

Tony sighed. "I can tell you someone else who won't be."

All three declared at the same time, "The director."

"Special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, this is my replacement's replacement, Col. Sarah Wolcott."

Gibbs looked at the two women. "What happened to Burrows?"

Colonel Wolcott shook his outstretched hand. "I wasn't told exactly what happened to him but I was asked to take over and no one was around to train me, so…"

"So I was asked to come back and help her out," answered Hollis. "Hope this won't be a problem for you or your team."

"No problem at all as long as you follow my lead," he said as he walked towards his team.

Sarah looked at Holly puzzled. "I thought we -"

"Don't ask. We'll figure it out later. Usually our bosses flip for it, but we'll follow them back to NCIS anyway. It will be good for you to see how they work."

Ducky and Jimmy had arrived and were with the body. Gibbs walked over to join them. "Got a time of death for me yet, Duck?"

"If you give us a moment to catch our breaths, I'm sure we will." He saw the annoyed look on his friend's face. "Is the case already getting to you or is the fact a certain Colonel is back on the scene…"

Gibbs glared at his friend. "Time of death?"

Ducky looked past Gibbs to take another gander at Hollis. "She certainly looks tan and rested. I don't suppose her return had anything to do with the tension between you and Jennifer on Saturday night?" He realized he hit a nerve or perhaps even sliced it open. "Around 10 p.m. last night."

Gibbs was distracted by what Ducky had said and Hollis heading over. "What?"

"Time of death was around 10 p.m. last night."

Gibbs nodded and walked away. When he felt he was out of earshot, he took out his phone and dialed Jenny's cell phone. He figured she'd better hear it from him that he was having to work with Hollis again.

"Can't talk Jethro. I'm in the meeting with the finance people. Is it an emergency?"

He sighed. "Well, not really -"

"Great. Then tell me later. I love you. Bye."

He looked at his phone in disbelief. _Great. Well, I tried_.

Gibbs continued to be in a foul mood, ordering everyone around. He walked over to the two colonels to compare notes, leaving his team alone to speak freely at last.

"But they're married. They have Julia. Would the director really care about Col. Mann being around?"

Tony shook his head. "You really don't know anything about women, do you, Probie?"

Tim looked to Ziva for support. "Who's right?"

"I am afraid in this case, Tony is. And please do not put me in the position of having to say that again."

"Ha! Knew I was right," he gloated, causing both of his co-workers to groan.

Ziva watched Gibbs carefully. "If I was not sure before, looking at Gibbs, well… I believe he is worried too."

Tony looked over at his boss and frowned. "Yeah. He's acting like his old self, which we haven't seen since before his vacation."

Tim shook his head. "Not exactly true. He was like this between his return from seeing Jenny again and before he was able to go back to be with her."

Ziva nodded. "Tim's right."

"Might I suggest you three get back to work before he returns. If you haven't found answers, his mood is going to go from bad to worse."

All three looked at Ducky, realizing he was right.

A couple hours later, everyone was back at NCIS. Gibbs, followed by both colonels, headed up to Jenny's office. Since it was now early afternoon, Elizabeth was filling in as the assistant. "She's on her way back, Special Agent Gibbs, if you care to wait out here."

Just then, his cell phone rang. "I'm going to take this in her office."

Before she could protest, Gibbs answered the phone and walked into Jenny's office. It was the movers. He stood over by the window, looking out. "What do you mean there was a small fire in the truck?" he asked, now irate. Today was not the day to mess with him. He glanced quickly over at Mildred, who motioned she was going to step out. He nodded before turning back towards the window.

Curious, Hollis led Sarah inside. She spotted Julia off in the corner and walked towards her.

"Should we really be in here?" whispered Sarah.

Hollis shrugged. "I've been in here plenty of times. I don't know why not. Wow, look at her. She is absolutely adorable."

Sarah looked down at the baby and smiled. "She looks like she's about to let loose a big scream though."

Hollis looked over at Gibbs, who was in the middle of a very heated discussion.

Jenny approached her assistant. "That had to have been one of the more miserable experiences of my life. Don't ever die and try to come back, Elizabeth. It's almost not worth it."

The assistant looked at her, confused, but she was getting used to that feeling. "I have this stack of messages for you, Director."

Jenny heard Jethro in her office. "I'll come back for them." She walked inside and saw him fuming on the phone. She turned to check on Julia. The blood quickly drained from Jenny's face when she spotted her baby in Hollis Mann's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: You guys are awesome. Loved all the comments and outrage. As you know, your feedback/reviews mean so much, thank you to those of you who make the effort!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"What the _hell _is going on?"

Both Gibbs and Hollis turned upon hearing Jenny's angry voice and saw the look on her face. He was not happy at all, quickly lowering the phone. "When did you two come in here?" he growled.

Hollis was mortified and directed her excuse towards Jenny. "I only picked her up because it seemed Jethro was on an important call, and she looked like she was about to scream. I'm so sorry."

Jenny's heart was beating fast and her breathing heavy. She threw her purse and coat down on the floor and went to get her daughter - who was now fully screaming - away from Hollis Mann.

She held Julia close, whispering in her ear, "Shhh, sweet girl. Mommy's right here. I've got you. Shhh." She then turned towards Hollis and summoned all of her will power to speak calmly. "I don't know what's going on, but I have to feed her so please just _go_." Jenny continued trying to soothe Julia, rubbing her back.

"I really am sorry," Hollis managed as she and Sarah raced out the door. Jenny locked it behind them and turned her attention to her husband, who was still on the phone fighting with the movers. She shot him a questioning look.

"Our truck had a small fire and now we're not getting our stuff until next Sunday," he said, before directing his next words into the phone, "which is completely unacceptable!"

Jenny pointed out the door. "What the hell was that?"

He gave her a pleading look before continuing his argument with the driver.

The baby continued her crying. Jenny walked over to the couch and tried to calm herself and Julia down before feeding her. She closed her eyes, counting her breaths until finally she felt calm enough to begin. She held Julia against her face, breathing in her scent as she planted a few kisses on her neck. Nothing was working to calm Julia, so Jenny undid her blouse and the nursing bra and began to feed her daughter - which finally ended her screams. Jenny leaned back against the couch, embracing the silence and continued with her deep breaths.

Gibbs finally hung up the phone and joined her on the couch, a bit nervous about how his wife was going to receive his presence. "I had no idea they followed me in here. I am so sorry."

"She was the reason you called me earlier?" He relaxed a bit and nodded, grateful that she realized it. "What the hell is wrong with that woman? Who picks up someone else's child without asking?"

He leaned back against the couch, shaking his head. "I don't know. But I doubt she meant any harm."

"Do _not_ stick up for her right now. And I really hate how she calls you _Jethro_. She likes reminding me how familiar you two were."

"Jenny, not now. You can get angry later," he said, putting his arm around her and guiding her head to rest against his shoulder. He threaded his fingers through her hair, stroking her head. He could feel her relaxing a bit into his touch.

"Thank you."

"Please. Thank _you_. I was so scared you were going to be furious at me, but I really did try to warn you."

Jenny laid her hand on his thigh in a soothing manner. "I really do appreciate that you tried. And I'm sorry I've put the fear of God in you that I'll come off the spool anytime she's around. I don't mean to be like that. I was just so shocked."

"Of course you were."

"And after the day I've had…"

He rubbed his thumb along her neck. "Are you officially alive?"

She sighed. "It's such a ridiculous process, but at least I got access to the money and set up the annuity, so the day wasn't a complete disaster."

"Stop it, you're tensing up again. Relax."

"You're right, you're right." She did her best to scoot closer to him and melt into his side. She looked at her daughter and smiled, her breathing becoming more even.

Jethro reached down and kissed Julia on her cheek and then snuck over to kiss Jenny's breast. She laughed. "What do you think you're doing, Special Agent Gibbs?"

He smiled. "Got you laughing, didn't it?"

She raised an eyebrow. "_That _was your motivation?"

"I did think it would totally blow everything else off your mind and that maybe with your mind clear, you could relax."

She eyed him suspiciously. "It kind of worked. Impressive."

"I have my moments."

She threaded her fingers with his. "You most certainly do."

"I'm not saying there wasn't a bonus in it for me, mind you."

Jenny smiled. "Duly noted."

They sat the remainder of Julia's feeding in comfortable silence. When she was done, Jenny handed her off to Jethro, while she put her outfit back together. Thanks to the hind-milk, their daughter was fast asleep. He placed her carefully in her bassinette and settled back down next to his wife, replacing his arm around her.

She looked up at him, and he was shocked when he saw what looked like a desire to kiss him in her eyes. He tentatively leaned down and was thrilled when Jenny kissed him possessively. She threaded the fingers of one hand in his hair, the other cupping his face - guiding his lips unmistakably to hers. Her lips danced with his, playfully pulling at his top lip, then his bottom until she parted them, gaining entry for exploration.

When his body began to respond, a couple of moans escaping, Jenny pulled away - feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you worked up. I just…"

"Wanted to mark me as yours?"

She laughed and shook her head, angry at herself. "You must love this. I see that woman and lose my mind."

"If that's what happens when you see Hollis, I might just have to ask her for a framed 8x10."

Jenny hit him in the gut in a playful way, making him laugh. "You are incorrigible." She dropped her head in her hands. "Please tell me this is still hormone issues. Or is this horribly possessive and jealous person I've become my new normal?"

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her head. "Cut yourself a bit of slack. Hollis did cross the line. Do you want me to talk with her?"

Jenny's head shot up. "Oh no. She's mine," she stated emphatically. "Who was the woman with her?"

"Colonel Sarah Wolcott, her replacement's replacement whom she is stuck training because… actually I never found out where Burrows went."

"Whatever. I take it you were all here to give me an update on the death of Private Dennison?" Gibbs nodded. "Can you go get them?" He nodded again and headed out the door. Jenny went over to her bathroom and freshened up. She then hung up her coat and put her purse away. She opened her door and retrieved her messages from Elizabeth. She walked back in her office, closing the door behind her. It wasn't long before she heard her intercom.

"Special Agent Gibbs is here with the two colonels."

"You can send them in." Jenny sat back in her chair, gripping her arm rests a little more tightly than usual. She watched them all enter. "Please, colonels, have a seat."

Gibbs leaned against her credenza, off to the side.

Jenny looked at Hollis and motioned at Sarah.

Hollis swallowed. "Right, where are my manners?" It took everything in Jenny to not snort over that one. "Colonel Sarah Wolcott, this is Director Jenny Shepard."

Jenny nodded curtly. "OK, who wants to begin?"

Outside, Elizabeth received a phone call. "Hey, Liz, what's going on in there? Is there any yelling?"

"Who is this?"

Tony rolled his eyes. He really missed Cynthia in the afternoons. "Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"Oh Tony," she smiled. "Why? Should they be yelling?"

Tony placed the phone at his chest. "The pool is still going. I'm telling you, she has no clue they're married." He looked down at his list. "Probie, you're officially out of the running."

Tim rolled his eyes. "So not fair. How unobservant can a person be?"

"She's young, what do you want?" Tony put the phone back to his ear. "No worries, Liz. Just let me know if you do hear any, thanks."

In the director's office, everyone was looking at Jenny. "Col. Mann, you will be running lead on this investigation. Sorry, Gibbs."

"Ya gotta be kidding," he groused. Jenny shot him a warning look.

"Politically, she has to do that, Jethro. Surely you see that," offered Hollis.

Gibbs looked at Jenny and knew she was about to blow. "Is that it?" When his wife nodded tightly, he went over to get Julia. "I'm going to take her with me." Mildred sighed. "You may want to take a break," he said quietly to the nanny.

Both Colonels Mann and Wolcott stood to leave.

"Colonel Mann, would you mind staying behind a second?"

Hollis swallowed. She looked at Sarah and nodded her off. Hollis watched as the room cleared out and Gibbs shut the door behind him. Jenny leaned back in her chair and locked eyes with Hollis. "You and I need to talk."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Another thank you to xxhiphuggersxx! This ended up going in a rather surprising direction. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. Once again - thank you so much for the awesome reviews and feedback. I obviously can't get enough of it.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs headed back to his desk, Julia tucked comfortably on his shoulder. Tony, McGee and Ziva shared worried looks when they saw only Col. Wolcott and Mildred following him. All eyes looked up at the catwalk towards Jenny's office.

Gibbs saw their expressions. "What? Is the case solved already and no one told me?" They shook their heads and turned their attention back to their computer screens. "McGee, take the colonel down to Abby's lab, introduce them and find out what she's learned so far."

"You got it, Boss."

Gibbs settled down in his chair, rubbing his daughter's back as he looked up at the director's office, trying to keep his face from showing apprehension.

Jenny leaned back in her chair and locked eyes with Hollis Mann. "You and I need to talk."

"Director, I know you must be mad -"

"Why don't you let me tell you how I feel rather than you guess," Jenny stated forcefully.

Hollis swallowed, a bit taken aback but nodded.

Jenny took a deep breath. "I realize you used to be at this building a lot, in this office in fact, but familiarity should go only so far. It's one thing for Agent Gibbs to use my office for a private call when I'm not here. You should have waited outside, and you certainly shouldn't have brought inside a colleague I've never met. You put me in an awkward position and probably off on the wrong foot with your replacement. I don't appreciate that."

"Of course, you're absolutely right. I will be sure to explain to Colonel Wolcott."

Jenny nodded. "I appreciate that. I would also appreciate if you would return to calling him Agent Gibbs instead of Jethro."

Hollis looked at her confused. "Was I doing that?"

Jenny's anger increased, as did the volume of her voice. "Yes, you have and damn it, he's _my _husband! This is the workplace. You should be calling him Agent Gibbs."

Outside, Elizabeth's mouth dropped. She picked up the phone and called Tony. "There was a tiny bit of yelling. I didn't know that the director is married to Agent Gibbs. You could have warned me!" she whispered.

Tony smiled to himself. "Where would the fun have been in that, Liz?" He looked down at his list, pointed to Ziva and snapped his fingers before rubbing them together, indicating money. Ziva raised her hands in victory.

Gibbs didn't know what was going on but he glared at both of them, sensing it was needed. He kissed Julia, still sleeping against his shoulder, and then looked back up towards his wife's office.

Jenny sighed. "I don't get it. You used to call him Agent Gibbs when you two were having the affair. Why Jethro now? It feels disrespectful. If you want to call him that when I'm not around, that's one thing but please refrain in front of me."

Hollis sighed. "You're right." She shook her head. "I didn't even realize I was doing it. But I will certainly stop. Contrary to how it seems, I don't _want _to upset you."

"Well, on that score, for future reference may I also suggest you not pick up someone else's child without their knowledge." Jenny could see the other woman was pretty angry at herself.

"I realized after seeing your expression that it was a bad idea, but I really thought I was helping."

"Colonel…"

"Are we really talking Director to Colonel or is it more Jenny to Holly at this point?"

Jenny swallowed and then nodded. "Holly, I get that you thought you were helping. Let me give you some insight into where I'm coming from."

Holly shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she waited for Jenny to continue.

"I became pregnant obviously pretty late in the game. I was deathly afraid I was going to lose the baby in the first trimester. I then spent the next two worried she would have birth defects." Jenny noticed the shock on the other woman's face. "I was convinced the tests could hurt her so I didn't have them. I risked everything to protect my child for the nine months she was inside me. She is our entire world."

Holly nodded, rather surprised by Jenny's candor.

"I just had an incredibly frustrating day. I came back to my office to find my husband's ex-lover holding not my 8-year-old, not my 1-year-old, not even one month old but rather my infant daughter who is only 17 days old," she said, her voice cracking.

The colonel was incredulous. "Why are you back at work so soon? Jenny, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see you are overwhelmed. You're probably exhausted. Are you up every few hours with her?"

"Every couple, actually."

"Oh, Jenny. Why are you already back at work?"

Jenny leaned her head in her hand, stroking her temple in frustration. "I didn't have a choice. I had intended to take three months and even then come back part time but things happened with _my_ replacement."

Holly nodded. "I definitely know how that goes." She looked at Jenny sympathetically. "I have to ask - you have the house, the husband, the child, the powerful job - why do you seem so threatened by me? It's pretty obvious you don't have any reason to be."

Jenny sat for a minute, thinking about what the colonel was saying to her. "I'm not threatened by you. To be honest, it has nothing to do with anything in the present. But seeing you, brings up all the bad memories of the way Jethro treated me back then - not that I was blameless, but still... It was probably one of the worst times in our relationship."

"Well, he can be a bastard," she said matter-of-factly, making them both laugh. "But I hope you don't think I was anything but respectful to you back then. Frankly, I thought the two of us had a lot of fun at his expense." Jenny smiled knowingly at the memories. "Of course, I only had my suspicions about you two from the way you were treating me."

Jenny looked at her quizzically. "How was I treating you?"

Holly relaxed, leaning back against the chair. "Oh, come on. You always found ways to show me you knew him better. That whole metaphor of acquiring the taste for bourbon, when you meant him…" Jenny smirked. "Or the time in MTAC regarding Sharif, when you made it clear to me you thought he wasn't fine…"

"But you insisted he was."

Hollis rolled her eyes at the memory. "And you turned out to be right."

Jenny looked away, wistfully. "But you were the one who got to comfort him."

"And then he never called me again! If we hadn't been thrown together on another case…"

Jenny looked at her, surprised. "He really was a bastard."

"I know!" Both women laughed. Holly smiled. "So you're not really angry with me. You're angry at him, but because you can't get mad at him for something long ago…"

"Oh no, you've done plenty to piss me off lately." Both women smiled. "But there may be _some _truth to what you're saying."

"I wish you weren't breastfeeding because I'd take you out for a drink. Seems like you could use one."

Jenny let her head hit her desk. "You have no idea how badly."

Hollis laughed.

Jenny got up and took a bottle of water out for herself from the mini-fridge. "What can I get you?"

Holly smirked. "How about scotch?"

"My father would highly approve." Jenny poured a glass and handed it to the colonel. They both moved to the couch. "I can bet you everyone on Jethro's team, including him, are staring up here wondering if we're killing each other."

"Please tell me he treats you well. He was horrible with me. The only way I knew we were even going to be seeing each other for a while was because he started a long project fixing my bathroom pipes."

Jenny almost spit out her water. "That's hysterical. And so Jethro. Then at least. Yeah, he's pretty incredible now. Do you know about my 'death' and entry into WITSEC?"

"Only the barest of details."

Jenny nodded. "Well, it had been a year since everyone thought I had died. Of course, the way we left things, I didn't think he'd even care. Our relationship had deteriorated so much. But we ended up on the same plane. He was told by my handler that he couldn't see me again after the plane trip, so knowing it was our only chance to say what needed to be said - well, the walls fell down like never before."

Holly's eyes widened. "That must have been incredibly overwhelming for you both. Wow."

"It was. Needless to say, we try to never forget how close we were to losing each other. It's made us both more communicative, more giving. It's funny, I'd almost forgotten what he used to be like."

"Until I, the giant walking reminder, showed up," Holly said, shaking her head.

Jenny tapped her on the arm. "It's okay. Again, if I wasn't so darn hormonal and tired, I probably would have handled things better. But I can't tell you how much I've appreciated being able to talk like this. Thank you."

Holly handed her back her now empty glass. "I'm very glad we were able to clear the air. I suppose I should get back to work."

Both women stood up. Jenny shook her hand. "Let me walk you back downstairs. I really don't want to miss their expressions."

"I imagine they'll be priceless."

They walked out the door, noting Elizabeth's wide eyes. They smiled as they continued down the steps. "You know, Holly, we should talk again about your future unless you're pleased with retirement?"

"I suppose I am up for a discussion, but we'll worry about that after this case is solved."

Jenny smiled. "It's a date then." Both women noticed the team's mouths hanging open, especially Jethro's.

Jenny walked over to him and took Julia into her arms. "Don't you all have a case to solve?" She winked at Holly before heading back up the stairs.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

A/N: For those of you who wanted a more explosive confrontation between the women, I highly suggest you read Jollymonkee5613's Secrets Uncovered. That will probably satisfy you more than this did.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Thank you to all who left me a review after the last one. Definitely appreciate the kind words and support with a chapter I was very nervous about.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

After the conversation in Jenny's office, Hollis thought the matter was settled. That is, until she was cornered by Abby, then later Ducky and eventually Tony and Ziva, all wanting to make sure she knew that Gibbs was off limits. She assured them all that she was well aware and they could rest easy. She had forgotten how in everyone else's business his team could be, but she appreciated their loyalty.

The rest of the day flew by quickly as leads were chased down. It was almost time to leave for the night. Gibbs had sent the team home and was gathering up his things when he finally found himself alone with Hollis Mann.

Holly knew he hadn't had a chance to speak with Jenny before she left for the night, so she figured he was dying to find out what happened.

Gibbs was eyeing her with a goofy grin on his face, like he was trying to get her to speak but she had no intention of going first - if at all. She found watching him about to burst far more entertaining.

They rode down together in the elevator silently. Almost at their floor, he flicked the switch. "Got anything to share, Hol?"

She flicked it back. "Nope." He shook his head and smiled, while she smirked. "Sucks being on the other end of an uncommunicative conversation, doesn't it?" she teased.

"I get it," he managed. He could only imagine the conversation that awaited him.

Jenny had been home a few hours by the time Gibbs arrived. He found her asleep on top of the covers, a file in one hand and glasses still on her face. He was excited to see her in the green baby doll negligee he had gotten her back in New Mexico. It brought back great memories of when he surprised her with it and when she surprised him by wearing it. They made love a good portion of the night afterwards. Gibbs quickly realized he needed to stop remembering. He quietly stripped down to his boxers and walked over to Jenny, carefully removing her glasses from her face and setting aside her file on her nightstand.

She began to stir and he felt bad for waking her. He quietly walked over to Julia, hoping that Jenny would be able to fall back asleep. The baby was looking at him, so he lifted her up and held her close, kissing her cheek. Gibbs loved their special father/daughter time. He sat down in a nearby chair, reclining so he could place her on his chest. She nestled in, relaxing again with his rhythmic breathing. He nuzzled his face against hers, placing kisses on her little head while gently caressing her back. With closed eyes, he quietly hummed the Mockingbird lullaby. When he finally finished, he opened his eyes and saw Jenny kneeling by his feet, watching them lovingly. "I'm sorry I woke you," he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"It's okay. Seeing you two like this was definitely worth it," she smiled, placing her hand on his leg, soothing it.

"Care to move this to our bed?" She nodded, so he held Julia close as he stood up and settled down on their bed, propped up by pillows. Jenny snuggled against him on the other side. He kissed her head and held her close as well.

"Ow," Jenny said, shifting around until she found a comfortable way to lay down.

"What's going on?"

"This one," she said pointing to a breast, "is a rock. She needs to wake up soon and feed or I'm going to have to express some milk if I have any hope of getting comfortable."

He rubbed her back gently. "It was a lovely surprise to see you wearing this. You look so gorgeous, Jen."

"I had big dreams for tonight," she laughed quietly. "And then I fell asleep. Sorry about that."

"Hey, I'm thrilled you were wanting to do something. After you disappeared for a while with Holly, I wasn't sure what kind of mood I'd find you in."

"You're dying of curiosity, aren't you? Or did she already fill you in?"

"She wouldn't tell me a damn thing," he said, pretending to pout.

Jenny smiled. She propped herself up so she was right next to his face. "Poor baby," she teased, kissing him lightly on the lips. "We worked things out, came to an understanding. I probably had a mini breakdown but it was all good by the end."

"Wait a sec, what do you mean a mini breakdown?"

The concern in his voice touched her. She caressed his cheek lovingly. "I didn't mean a literal one. She could tell I was exhausted and was quite sympathetic."

"What's this date you two made?"

Jenny laughed. She knew he'd heard her say that and figured he'd be curious.. "I want to talk with her about her future, but she wanted to wait until after the case is solved."

"Her future? What are you thinking?"

"I was thinking about maybe putting her on the short list of people for SecNav to interview for the assistant director position out of San Diego. I want to suggest two in-house candidates and one outside, and I'm considering her for that."

Gibbs looked at his wife, surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "That's between you and me, remember."

"Of course. But I'm surprised…"

Their attention was quickly diverted by the demanding sounds of their baby girl still lying on his chest. Her fit was about to blossom into a full-blown scream when Jenny scooped her up into her arms, lowered her strap and helped Julia find her food. "Thank you, sweet girl. Much better," sighed Jenny.

Gibbs quickly retrieved the nursing pillow and then set up other ones behind Jenny for her to lean against. Jenny reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a digital device, handing it to her husband. He programmed in the time of this feeding and then set is aside again.

"Looks like she went a little longer?"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, she did. Here's hoping it's not a fluke."

"How's it going feeding her at work?"

"It has been a little challenging but for the most part it's been working out. I've expressed a bit more and unfortunately Mildred's had to use it because I haven't been able to get out of MTAC or whatever is going on. Her crying embarrassed me the first day. I kept thinking I had to shush her, that she could be heard throughout the building but then I stopped caring. Cynthia said with the door closed you can't really hear it much past her desk anyway."

Gibbs knew he was exhausted, he couldn't imagine how Jenny was functioning. He could at least have coffee. Lots of it. "Is there anything I can do to make your life easier?"

Jenny couldn't contain her smile. "You are incredible. Thank you. It means a lot that you offer. You really are a different man than you used to be."

"What's that mean?"

"I meant from how you were before I… died."

"You and Holly compared notes on what a bastard I was, didn't you?"

Jenny smirked. "We might have. But I did explain how you're completely different now."

"Thank you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You call me after sex and don't disappear afterwards."

He hung his head low and shook it. "Great."

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. She reached up with her free hand to thread her fingers in his hair by the scruff of his neck and guide it towards her for a kiss. "Come on. You know you could be a bastard back then. This can't be a newsflash."

"Did you cop to your part?"

"I did."

"Oh. Well, good then." He kissed her again.

"But I didn't sleep with Holly and then never call her again. I'm just saying."

"You aren't seriously sticking up for her, are you? Would you have wanted me to call her?"

She looked at him strangely. "Well, it would have been the human thing to do, Jethro. It's not like you didn't get back together eventually anyway."

He looked at her, uncomfortable. "How detailed did you two get?"

She took her hand and gently pushed his face away. "Not _that_ detailed. We're not men."

"Women are worse."

"Well, I might have to give you that," she laughed. "Maybe if I'd had been drinking too."

"She was drinking?"

"It's okay. She had scotch."

He rolled his eyes, making her laugh. He loved making her laugh because it warmed his heart to hear her happy. Gibbs looked down at their daughter, shaking his head. "I still can't believe sometimes that she's actually here, so perfect and ours." He moved closer to his wife, putting his arm around her. "I hope you know how much I love you both."

Jenny looked in his eyes, seeing so much love there. "I do but I never tire of hearing it," she smiled, caressing his face. She then looked down at Julia and stroked her cheek. "I know what you mean about this one. I did tell Holly about our struggle to have her, so she'd understand why I reacted the way I did when I found her holding Julia."

Gibbs squeezed her shoulder and planted a kiss in her hair. "No one would blame you for your reaction. Of course we're both protective of her. She's everything to us."

Jenny smiled. "That's what I said." She turned her attention back to her husband and kissed him. "Despite being exhausted all the time and the frustration I feel of not being able to be with her as much as I want, I wouldn't change a thing about my life. I get to have her with me all day, and I get to see you almost anytime I want. Most women can't say that. I know how lucky I am."

"How lucky _we_ are."

Jenny nodded. "Exactly." She looked down at Julia and jostled her a bit. "Hey, sleepyhead. Are you really done? Or just bored?"

Gibbs smiled. "I have no idea how she could be bored. She's got the best restaurant in town."

Jenny rolled her eyes and pushed his face away again. "Julia, your dad is such a _boy_ sometimes." She removed her daughter from her breast and handed her to Jethro. She laid back watching him with her – one of her favorite things in the world to do. She watched him check her diaper, the care he took in changing it and the kisses he showered her with before putting her down for bed.

After brushing his teeth, Gibbs joined Jenny. She shut the light on her nightstand and snuggled next to him.

He wasn't sure what she had the energy for, so he simply enjoyed running his hand along the silk of her negligee. He loved the way her body felt underneath it. Jethro was very excited when she initiated intimacy, kissing his shoulder, running her fingers through his chest hair. "You're not too tired?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding her intentions.

"I have to tell you, I was worried after reading in so many places that exhaustion kills your sex drive and couples drift apart, but I still want you more than ever. I guess I'm a freak."

He maneuvered her under him, running his hand the length of her side, his voice throaty as he said, "I knew I was one of the luckiest men in the world, but I think I'm actually _the_ luckiest." He kissed her deeply as he allowed his hands to wander all over her body. She was enjoying giving him the same treatment, her body responding on its own to his every touch.

They both smiled every time they were able to illicit a moan from the other, enjoying the experimentation created when simply making love wasn't an option. After both were finally satiated, and they collapsed in each other's arms, Jenny whispered in his ear, "I'm the lucky one. I've got the sexiest man alive in my bed."


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Kudos to TheBreakfastGenie for realizing I was having fun with my reference at the end of the last chapter to Mark Harmon having been named _People Magazine's _"Sexiest Man Alive" back in the 80s. I hope my Canadian readers enjoyed their Canada Day yesterday and that my American readers enjoy a wonderful 4th of July weekend. And, as always, thank you to everyone who was kind enough to leave me a review. I appreciate it greatly!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"Agent Gibbs, I realize you're in the middle of a case, but could you possibly spare one of your fine agents, preferably one who knows how to work a video camera, to help me with a very quick project? And I need it to then be immediately transferred to DVD."

Gibbs sat back in his chair, intrigued by his wife's request. "Dare I ask?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "I'll explain later. Right now I'm up against a FedEx deadline."

He nodded. "McGee! Still have that thingamajig that can film…"

"Yeah, Boss. I can help you, Director."

"I have to say, I'm wounded that you're not letting me do it, Boss. As the resident movie aficionado –"

"Who hasn't finished getting me the info I asked for an hour ago… get back to work, DiNozzo."

Jenny smiled at her husband. "Thank you." She motioned at the stairs. "Come with me, Tim."

The younger agent followed Jenny to her office. "Ma'am, what do you want me to do exactly?"

"I need you to go with the flow. Watch my finger to indicate I need for you to pause. And understand that this is very serious, so please no laughing."

"Yes, Ma'am." Tim was completely confused, but he got in position. Jenny stood in front of her desk, smoothed out her suit's skirt and nodded that she was ready. She waited for Tim's signal, which he gave.

"Hi, my name is Jenny Shepard and I'm the director of NCIS, and yes, I _do_ know your classmate Missy – everything she told you was true. She is a dear friend of mine and if I weren't so busy running this agency, I would have been more than happy to come talk with your civics class. Hopefully this is the next best thing. Right now we're in my office in Washington, D.C. Follow me, and I will take you on a very quick tour of NCIS." Jenny motioned with her finger for him to pause. "No heckling, Agent McGee."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Jenny had McGee shoot her overlooking the bullpen, using the eye scan to get into MTAC, a brief intro to Abby with her talking a bit about her lab as well as Ducky with what he does but without showing any bodies.

She walked with Tim back to the bullpen. "Can you think of anything else? I don't know if I can take them inside MTAC, so I figured it was better just to avoid it. You took the scouts on a tour. Was this thorough enough?"

Gibbs, who had been talking with Ziva and the colonels at the plasma, joined them.

Tim smiled. "I think you did great. It's very nice of you to do this for her."

"Thanks, Tim. Can you transfer that to DVD and get it up to Cynthia or Elizabeth or whomever happens to be in my assistant's chair as soon as you can?" He nodded and returned to his desk. "Jethro, Missy called me in tears this morning. Apparently, my 'return' was brought up in her civics class and she was crying that no one in her class believed her when she said she knew me. She begged me to come out, which of course I don't have the time for. Just broke my heart."

Gibbs shook his head. "Poor Missy. Poor Ryan. It's not easy seeing your little girl cry."

Tim smiled. "Boss, we shot an awesome tour. Her classmates will be eating their words in no time."

Gibbs looked at his wife and then at Tim. "McGee, crank that thing up again. I have something to say." The team, the colonels and his own wife looked at Gibbs with surprise. "What?"

Everyone shook their heads, said, "Nothing…" and basically tried to shrug off any indication that what he was doing was a shock.

Jenny, on the other hand, smiled. "I think you're pretty great. Just don't threaten anyone, okay? They're kids." He shot her a look that made her laugh.

McGee unplugged the camera from his computer and set up his shot. "On my signal."

Tim nodded so Gibbs began, "I am Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a very good friend of Missy's. My job is to catch the bad guys. I carry a shield and a gun. I don't want to hear about any of you getting into trouble or giving my friend a hard time. Think about that the next time you're mean to her or anyone else. I'm only a phone call away." He motioned to McGee to end it. Gibbs then went to sit behind his desk and work at the computer. He looked up and saw their mouths on the ground. "What? Did we solve the case when I wasn't looking?"

Jenny walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "You old softie." Gibbs glared at her. "What? I whispered, didn't I?" she smirked before walking back to her office. He watched her as she made her way up the stairs. Halfway up the stairs, he heard his phone beep. He opened it and saw that he had a text. Luckily the prompts made it easy to find it because he never would have known what do otherwise. He opened it up: "I know you're staring at my ass."

Jenny smiled when she heard her husband laugh.

Several hours later, his phone rang. "What time do you think you're leaving tonight?" Gibbs smiled. He never tired of hearing his wife's voice. He looked at his watch. "Did you have something special in mind?"

Jenny looked at what was sitting in the palm of her hand. "Well, I was just delivered a very special key from the fellows running my trust. I was hoping you'd be able to go with me to check out what it fits into."

He furrowed his brow. "That sounds ominous. Let me see what I can do. I think at the very least I can take a dinner break, shoot out with you for what - will an hour be enough?"

"An hour should be plenty. What do you think about the two of us going in your car, we'll leave Mildred here with Julia and then when we come back, I'll take her home with my detail?"

"Great. Can you give me 10 minutes?"

Fifteen minutes later, Gibbs and Jenny were his car, making their way down familiar streets. When they were at a traffic light, he looked over at her. "Are you taking me where I think you are?"

Jenny swallowed. "I am."

He looked at her, confused. "But why?"

She held up the key. "They told me to check it out. I don't know any more than that."

It wasn't long before Gibbs pulled into the familiar driveway… of Jenny's Georgetown home. The two of them stood in front of the building, their mouths hanging open. It looked as if nothing had happened to it. They shared a look before venturing up the steps. Jenny handed the key to Jethro, who carefully unlocked the door. Both took off their gloves and held hands as they walked inside. She had been told the power was on, so she reached where she remembered the light switch being and flooded the room with light. Their eyes widened at the sight before them.

Jenny's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

Gibbs squeezed her hand as his eyes darted around. "Is it just me or, minus the fact there's no furniture, does this place look exactly the same?"

"They said that was what they were trying to accomplish with the reconstruction." She readjusted their hands as she led him up the stairs, turning lights on as they came to them. "I've never seen it without anything in it, never mind missing flooring. This is bizarre. A couple of the light fixtures are different, but from what I can tell, most of the moldings, the built-ins… unreal."

"Ready to check out your room?" She nodded as she allowed her husband to lead the way, flicking on the light. Jenny stood in the middle and he could see the trepidation on her face. "What's wrong?"

She looked all around, worry etched on her face. "It's hard to even put into words. I guess I'm overwhelmed. Lots of memories and yet… not. It's a very strange feeling, like people are telling me this is my house but it doesn't feel like it is, like I'm stuck in an episode of the 'Twilight Zone' or something. I don't know."

The almost stricken look on her face had him worried. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Honey, we'll fix it up, get it the way it was, really make a project of it. If at the end, you don't like it, we can always sell it. I don't want you to let this upset you. It can be our home but if not, we do _have_ a home."

She nodded, trying to force a smile to her lips for his sake. "I don't know what I was expecting. I just…" Jenny allowed her husband to pull her into his arms, holding her close. She rested her head on his shoulder, trying to let the familiar smell of him make her feel safe again. "I really thought seeing it again would be like getting a missing piece of my soul back, but it's so… not. It's almost worse in a way."

Gibbs held her more tightly against him, feeling powerless to remove the pain she was feeling. "Is there anything I can do?"

She pulled away from him. "No, I have to work through this on my own, I think. Maybe I'll try to come back here with Noemi later this week, if she has the time. See if we can't figure out some things."

He noticed Jenny seemed almost lost in thought as she spoke. He realized there was one room he wanted to see and one she probably needed to see. "Let's check out the study."

She nodded and followed him down the stairs. They both slowed down as they approached it, overwhelmed by their individual memories. Jenny walked ahead of him, flicking the switch. She never liked the intense light from overhead. She had always preferred the mood lighting from the lamps and fireplace. She looked at her husband and had a feeling she knew what was replaying in his head. "Do you want to walk me through it?"

"Not really." He saw the look on her face and nodded. "Okay." He walked over to where the bar had once been and slowly told her step by step what had happened that night with Svetlana.

When he finished, Jenny took him in her arms and squeezed him tightly against her. "Remind me to give Mike a big hug the next time we see him. I owe him… everything."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: To all of my fellow Americans, Happy 4th of July! As always, thank you to everyone who is kind enough to leave me a review. I appreciate it so much!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"Sorry to interrupt."

Missy's eyes widened. "_Dad_, what are you doing here at school?"

Ryan looked at his daughter's teacher. "My apologies but my daughter got a FedEx from NCIS this morning and I thought," he glanced at Missy, "since you're in your civics class now you might want it."

Missy looked at her teacher, who nodded, so Missy ran over to her dad. "Thanks." She quickly ripped open the package, reached in and took out a piece of paper, a DVD and an NCIS hat, which she immediately put on. "Miss Compton, would you like me to read this out loud?" Seeing her teacher's excited nod made the young girl very happy. Missy saw the skeptical looks on her fellow classmates but it didn't bother her. She knew something good was about to happen. "_Dear Missy, I'm very sorry I couldn't make the trip back to New Mexico to speak with your class, but hopefully this DVD I just shot with Gibbs' help will make up for it. You know we both love and miss you and your dad. Julia sends her love as well. Love, Jenny._ Gibbs is her husband; I was the flower girl at their wedding and Julia is their new baby," Missy shared proudly.

Ryan sighed. "Missy, give the DVD to your teacher and then come here for a second." After she did as he asked, he whispered, "Careful, honey. No one likes a showoff."

Missy grimaced. "Laid it on a little thick?"

"Yeah, kinda."

She laughed. "Oh well. Do you want to stay to watch the DVD?" He nodded. Missy went back to her seat since Miss Compton was ready to start it.

"Hi, my name is Jenny Shepard and I'm the director of NCIS, and yes, I _do_ know your classmate Missy – everything she told you was true. She is a dear friend of mine and if I weren't so busy running this agency, I would have been more than happy to come talk with your civics class. Hopefully this is the next best thing. Right now we're in my office in Washington, D.C. Follow me, and I will take you on a very quick tour of NCIS."

Ryan stayed by the door, watching the kids' reactions more than Jenny, though he did glance at the screen from time to time. One thing he couldn't miss was the huge smile on his daughter's face. It had taken a lot of will power not to call Jenny himself yesterday, but he hoped she'd find a way to handle it. He didn't think she'd let Missy down. When it got to Gibbs' part, Ryan couldn't help but smile at the way the kids' mouths dropped. It took everything in him not to laugh.

About an hour later, Ryan was pulling into his driveway. He scrolled through the numbers on his cell phone, clicking one.

"Shepard."

"Is it a bad time, Jenny?"

She took a moment to look at her phone and saw that her guess was right. "Ryan! I was hoping I'd hear from you today. Am I out of the doghouse? Is Missy?" Jenny took the files she was working on and handed them back to Elizabeth. She then returned to her office and sat down.

"Out of the doghouse? You have her on Cloud Nine."

Jenny couldn't stop smiling. When she saw her husband at the door, she waved him in. "Shut the door," she said, placing the phone against her chest for a second. "Ryan, Jethro just walked into my office so I'm going to put you on speaker."

Ryan laughed. "Hey Gibbs, your bit was hysterical. You scared the crap out of all the kids. It was pretty awesome."

"Good," he laughed.

"Jenny, I think the eye scan was a huge hit, as was Abby's talk. Ducky kind of freaked them out a bit but honestly, I don't know how to thank you both enough. Missy's teacher and the other students were incredibly impressed and grateful. I have a feeling you'll be getting a package of thank you notes in the near future, and Missy may try calling you after school. But I had to call and give you the update and thank you both personally."

Jenny smiled at her husband. "It was our pleasure, Ryan. I'm looking forward to hearing from Missy later. You guys take care, okay?"

"You got it. Talk to you later."

Jenny pressed a button, disconnecting the call.

"I'm guessing that isn't why you called me up here."

"I'm afraid not," she sighed.

Outside Jenny's office, Ducky arrived via the elevator. Hollis Mann and Tony came up the stairs, passing Mildred who was headed for the break room. Elizabeth looked at the three standing there. "Agent Gibbs is already in with her."

"We need Gibbs," shared Tony, pointing to himself and Mann.

"I actually have to speak with him as well," offered Ducky.

They decided to wait when they heard yelling coming from the other side of the door.

"Damn it, Jen, when are you going to say enough is enough?"

"How the hell do you expect me to do that? Leon was scheduled to be the main speaker! I have to go!"

"But you know I can't get away right now with this case open, and I can't spare any of my agents either."

"You don't have to. It's just two days in New York. My detail will be able to handle it."

"Damn it, Jen, you said you wouldn't fight me anymore about your protection."

Their voices lowered and the door locked. Holly looked from Ducky to Tony, who both seemed uncomfortable. "Why is he so overprotective?"

Ducky sighed, looking from one to the other. "I know he's been having nightmares about something happening to her."

"Fine, but it still seems a bit excessive."

Tony looked at the colonel. "Before you judge him, I have something to show you. Let me go dig it up. If you want to stay and update Gibbs, that's fine. But come see me before you say anything to him about being overprotective."

Ducky and Holly looked at each other, deciding what to do next when they heard a piece of furniture move and then a bit of grunting.

Ducky looked at the office and chuckled. "I don't think he'll be coming out of there for a little while, my dear. You might as well go see Tony and I shall return to my guests. Do tell him to see me later."

Holly shook her head in amusement and headed down to see Tony.

Inside Jenny's office, Gibbs had Jenny pinned against her conference table with his body, her face in his hands. "The only reason I'm able to relax when I'm out investigating a case is because I know you're well protected here on this base. The thought of you and our daughter so far away…"

"I know, Jethro." She took his face in her hands, showering it with kisses. "I know." She moved her hands to his chest, and she could feel that his heart was racing. "I don't know what else to do, honey. I have to be able to do this."

"Will you let me handpick your team?" he asked, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Of course. I want you to feel comfortable about this." She wrapped her arms around him, trying to lessen his anxiety.

Hollis Mann approached Tony. He handed her a thick file. "Start with Jenny's statement, because hers is the most detailed about the night's events. And note the date on this."

Holly looked at him, confused. She opened the file, read the summary and glanced at the date. "New Year's Eve? So this was less than two weeks ago?"

Tony locked eyes with her. "Exactly."

Holly nodded her thanks and walked to the cube she was using while at NCIS. She swallowed hard as her eyes scanned the papers in front of her. _I knew when my husband called my cell to lure me back to our house it meant the gunmen had threatened to kill our one-week-old daughter._ Holly didn't even realize she was holding her breath as she continued reading. _After killing the first two men, the third one was a bit more challenging, though Mary and I silently worked it out. I was nervous, but I knew my husband was tied up, along with our friend Ryan and his young daughter Missy and I was the only hope any of them had of making it out alive. _Holly was incredulous. She couldn't imagine, after what happened to Shannon and Kelly, how Jethro was able to handle not being able to save his family himself. She finished reading Jenny's account and then skimmed some of the other statements, the pictures and various other elements before she quickly closed the file and handed it back to Tony. All she could manage was, "Thank you for showing me this."

Tony could tell from the look on her face she now understood.

Hollis sat back down, overwhelmed. Jenny's reaction to her holding Julia made even more sense now. Of course they were both still dealing with the aftermath of such a trauma. Once again, she couldn't believe either was back at work so soon. She glanced up the stairs towards Jenny's office, feeling she understood the couple inside a little bit better.

Behind the locked door, Gibbs leaned his head back against it - resigned to the fact his wife had a job to do. Jenny's arm was around him, holding his hand farthest from her. Her nose was against his chin, her breath warm on his neck. "Don't you think if SecNav had given me a choice, I'd have said no? I wasn't given a choice."

He slipped his right arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, if that was even possible. "It just feels like he keeps finding these things for you."

"No one had gone through Leon's schedule until today. It fell through the cracks." She searched his eyes. "Surely you must realize I wouldn't choose to do something out of town." She then whispered in her husky voice, "I hate being away from you for a minute, never mind two days."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes but he already knew it in his heart. He caught her lips with his, pulling her body closer, letting go of her hand to wrap it around her body firmly. He let go of her lips but stayed close to them. "I didn't mean to make this harder on you."

She kissed the corner of his mouth. "I know. And while it's two days, it's only one night. That's something, right?"

"My first night without both my girls."

The look on his face killed Jenny. She held him in her arms again. "Sometimes I really hate this job," she said, as she buried her face in his neck.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I realize a lot of you want to see Missy's conversation with Jenny. You won't find it in the next couple of chapters but I promise it will be seen in a flashback shortly. As always, thank you to everyone who is kind enough to leave me a review. I appreciate it so much!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was going to be their last night together before Jenny had to leave for New York. Hollis had been pushing everyone hard but she was getting a lot of out the team. Gibbs had forgotten how impressive she was at her job. He took her aside. "How much longer do you see us working tonight?"

At first she was confused, not used to him looking to knock off early but then she quickly realized what was going on. "You'll be useless if I make you stay, so go… get out of here and have a great night."

"Thanks. But I also need to send DiNozzo off on something, if that's okay?" She nodded. Gibbs grabbed a post-it off his desk and walked over to the younger agent, handing it to him. "I need you to go to this address to interview a Mr. Owen Mee. Once you finish that, you're done for the night, so don't bother coming back."

"Yeah, Boss. No problem."

Once DiNozzo was out of sight, Hollis narrowed her eyes at him. "Mr. Owen Mee?"

Gibbs smirked. "Oh he'll be _owin' me_ big time after this. Thanks, Hol. See you tomorrow."

She watched him go, shaking her head in amusement.

Tony arrived at the address. "A hotel? Interesting." He went to the room number specified and knocked on the door. He thought he heard something down the hall and turned his head to look. The door in front of him suddenly opened and he felt his collar grabbed as he was pulled into the room. The door slammed quickly behind him.

"Miss me?"

Tony allowed his eyes to slowly drink in the sight before him. "Oh yeah."

Mary laughed. "Then why aren't you kissing me already?"

He continued surveying her in her sexy lingerie. "I think I'm just a bit confused. Gibbs told me I was to interview a Mr. Owen Mee."

"No, _he _was owin' me - for taking two days off work to baby-sit his wife and daughter. You," she said, pushing him against the door, "are my payment."

"I feel so cheap and used. I _love_ that," he said, grabbing her to him and kissing her deeply. He ran his hands over the silkiness of her teddy while she worked at removing his clothes. "I don't suppose you ordered room service for us?"

She started kissing him right below his ear. "It's over there. But I was hoping we'd satisfy other cravings first."

Gibbs finally arrived home, having stopped off to get them some Chinese takeout first. He took off his coat, tossed his keys into the dish and grabbed the bags again. He found Jenny, wearing a pair of his boxers and an old tight NIS T-shirt, sitting at the kitchen table reading while cradling Julia in her arms. She looked up and smiled at him. "You got food? My hero."

Gibbs put the food on the table, away from her papers and reached for Julia as he kissed his wife hello. He kissed his daughter after she nuzzled against his shoulder and neck. "Is this for your seminar in New York?"

"Yeah. I've been buried since finding out about it. I was reading it to Julia and she fell asleep. I know, big shock. I'll probably put everyone there to sleep too," she said, shaking her head.

"Not if you wear that."

She looked at him and shook her head in mock annoyance. "That's exactly what I plan to do, Jethro. How'd you know?" she teased, as she stood up to take out the various cartons of food. "Beer or something else?"

"Beer, thanks."

Jenny got herself water and a beer for him and brought it over. She then got the infant seat and placed it on the table in front of her husband. He placed Julia in it, and then grabbed one of the cartons and chopsticks.

He took a bite. "Are you worried about the trip?"

She gathered the paper in front of her and put it off to the side, careful to not get food on it. She sighed and looked at her husband. "It's my first thing like this since coming back to work. So yes, I am a bit… nervous. But only about that – not my safety."

He took another bite. "Right. Worrying about your safety is my job."

She grabbed a carton and went to sit on his lap, facing Julia. "I'd rather it was a job we retired for good. Can't we be like normal people?"

He grabbed some food from his carton and fed it to her. "But we aren't. You don't have a normal job, nor have either of us had a normal life. And while Kort is dead, I'm not thoroughly convinced that everyone in his network has let this go. I will not take chances with your safety. If you find it smothering or overbearing…"

She covered his mouth. "Stop it. I get it. I told you I won't fight any precautions you want to take. I'll do whatever you want me to do so you don't worry."

He kissed her hand. "Thank you." Gibbs put his food down so he could gaze at his wife in front of him. "How can I concentrate on dinner when you are sitting here looking more delicious than this food could ever hope to be?"

Jenny put her own food aside and swung her leg over his lap so she was straddling him, sitting close to his body. "Is that so?" She glanced over her shoulder and smiled to see Julia fast asleep. "Well, if that's true, I guess you should do something about it." She then rubbed his nose with her own before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing gently before moving them to grab her butt and push her even closer. He looked down at her before moving his eyes back up to look in hers. "That T-shirt must be illegal in several countries." He then ran his hands gently over her breasts, not quite sure where she was in the feeding schedule and not wanting to hurt her.

Her breathing quickened as his touch made a moan escape her lips. She threaded her fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do without you? How on earth did I last those months before you came back to me?"

He lifted his head, which had been buried against her chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her impossibly close. "Whenever possible, I want to go with you on these business trips. I don't like it when we're apart. I won't sleep without you next to me," he whispered in her ear, holding his cheek against hers.

She caressed his face with her own before finding his lips and kissing him deeply. When she finally released his lips from her grasp, she simply hovered by them, not ready to pull away. "I would love it if you were always with me. Let's aim for that whenever possible," she managed between kisses. "Because I love you senseless."

"That was incredible." Tony leaned back against the headboard, licking his lips. "Man, I love fried chicken."

Mary, who was sitting up, looked at him shaking her head. "The sex wasn't half bad either, DiNozzo."

He sat back up, kissing her shoulder. "Actually, the sex was fully fantastic. The chicken is only inexplicably incredible."

She rolled her eyes. "A fine distinction, I see. Thank you for trying." Mary continued eating her chicken as Tony tried to dig himself out of the hole.

"Hey, I'm serious. I'm glad I get to reap the benefits of Gibbs being protective."

She shot him an annoyed look. "Glad?"

"Did I say 'glad?' I meant _thrilled_."

"So how are those two crazy kids and the munchkin doing?"

Tony gave the question some thought. "I guess they're okay. I mean, it sucked for Jenny having to come back to work so soon."

"What is up with that? Why the hell couldn't SecNav do without someone at the top for a month or two? Man, that must have sucked for her."

"Yeah, well this trip didn't help matters. I know Gibbs was pretty pissed."

"That's putting it mildly. For a man of few words, the ones I got were mostly expletives."

Tony cringed. "I bet. But it's really nice of you to do this. I know he'll feel better and if he feels better, my life will hopefully not be the complete nightmare I expect it to be for the next two days."

"The two of them apart – overnight? Are you kidding? It's still going to suck big time."

He sighed. "Yeah. I know."

In the middle of the night, Julia began to cry. Both Gibbs and Jenny had been asleep after indulging in some intense naked time. Still wrapped in each other's arms and waking up slowly, Gibbs kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I've got this. You sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Thanks."

Gibbs put on a pair of boxers, walked over to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms. He brought her to the kitchen, where he grabbed a bottle Jenny expressed and prepared it for his daughter to be able to drink. While he waited, he held her close against him, kissing her cheek. "There, there, Jules. It's almost ready. Shhh. Let's let Mommy fall back asleep, okay?"

When the bottle was ready, he took her into the living room and got comfortable on the couch. He tucked her into his arm and then gave her the bottle. He quickly relaxed, pleased that her crying finally stopped. The light from the kitchen created a nice glow, allowing him to watch her cheeks moving in and out. "You're about to leave on a trip with Mommy, sweetheart. I won't be with you, but I want you to know I'm going to miss you and Mommy like crazy. And I do mean crazy. I will probably go a little crazy, but that will be Aunt Abby and the other kids' problem, so don't you worry."

He kissed her forehead and smiled. "You do know you mean everything to us, right? We waited a lifetime for you, sweet girl. And I know I swore I'd never let either you or your mommy out of my sight for long, but I'm afraid this can't be helped. Please don't be mad at me or think I lied to you. I didn't. If it were up to me, you two wouldn't go but Grandpa SecNav is being a pain in my behind. Daddy isn't very fond of him right now."

Jethro's heart completely melted when Julia's little hand reached out and touched his finger. His eyes welled up with pride. "You're trying to comfort Daddy, aren't you? You are the sweetest, smartest and most amazing baby girl around, aren't you? Not that I'm biased or anything."

He sighed. "I hate that I'm going to miss so much time with you. I hope you remember me when you get back, Jules. It'll kill me if you don't."


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: As always, thank you to everyone who is kind enough to leave me a review. I appreciate it so much!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs had woken up first. He didn't need to be up yet, but the anxiety he felt wasn't going to let him go back to sleep. Instead he considered doing something to relax that his wife loved – taking a bath. Killing two birds with one stone, he decided that Julia would be joining him for at least part of it.

He ran the water and brought over the infant seat, placing it near the tub. Gibbs brought over an extra diaper and set it on the counter. He grabbed her baby supplies from the tiny bathtub they kept on the counter and moved them over to their tub. He set a few towels on the nearby toilet and then went to get his daughter. She was stirring a bit. He took her out, removed her diaper, cleaning her up before bringing her over to the infant seat and waited until she settled down. He turned off the faucet and slipped into the tub.

It was still too warm for Julia but perfect for him. He closed his eyes and put his head back, letting the heat relax his muscles. It wasn't long before Gibbs sensed that Jenny had entered the room but he kept his eyes shut, intrigued to see what she would do. He was rewarded for his patience when she grabbed a washcloth and used it to slowly caress him. Without opening his eyes, he moved so that his back was to her, giving her better access to him. She poured some liquid soap on the cloth and leaned forward, washing his chest while planting kisses on his neck.

"My eyes are closed. Who are you?"

She pinched his nipple, making him half cry out in pain, half laugh. Once he calmed back down, she kissed him behind his ear, taking the lobe and teasing it with her lips while her hands switched to massaging his shoulders.

"Oh that feels good, Jen. If you're trying to make sure I'll miss you, that was already a given."

"I'm simply trying to show my husband how much in love with him I am and how much I appreciate him."

"He is one lucky bastard." She smiled, sticking her hand under the water. "Am I about to get really lucky?"

"Sorry to disappoint," she teased, "but I was just checking the water temp; I figured since the munchkin was sitting down here, you intended to wash her too?"

He turned around and nodded. "Hey, before you hand her over, how about a kiss?" She looked at him skeptically. "No funny business, I promise. I won't get your T-shirt or my boxers that you're still wearing wet."

She gave in and kissed him. The delicate way his lips took hers melted her heart. She took her hand and caressed his face. "You really are such a sweet man." Their eyes locked. They soon realized they'd better get it together or Julia wouldn't get her bath.

Jenny reached for their daughter and handed her over to Jethro. She grabbed the step stool they kept in the bathroom and sat on it. Together they bathed Julia, relishing their last bit of family time.

Over an hour later, Gibbs walked into NCIS holding a sleeping Julia against his shoulder and Jenny by his side. They walked to his desk, finding the colonels already there, along with Ziva and McGee.

"I did not realize you were leaving from here, Director."

Jenny shot Ziva a look. "Neither did I. Ask my security chief," she said, pointing to her husband.

He looked at his watch. "Your team has 10 minutes to arrive before they're considered late, so relax."

Jenny shook her head. "Relaxing will not be on my agenda until I return tomorrow night." She did take a seat on his desk, however, crossing her legs while she tried not to look bored. "So, Colonel Mann, how's the case coming along?"

"We've hit more dead ends than I care to admit, but we still have some solid leads to chase down. I'm… hopeful."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Sounds swell." Holly tried not to laugh as Gibbs shot her a look. "What?"

Gibbs spoke to his daughter. "Your mom is not being supportive, but we'll forgive her."

"You be sure to tell her that I'm anxious, and Daddy won't let me get going."

The elevator dinged. "Sorry we're late!"

"We?" Jenny turned around and saw Tony and Mary walking towards her. She turned back to her husband, her eyes blazing. "You made Mary come all the way from New Mexico?"

Gibbs shot her a look. "Remember our deal. You can't argue."

Mary nodded at McGee and Ziva before turning her attention to her former charge. "Gee, Jenny, does that mean you're not glad to see me? I'd be hurt if you know… I cared about such things."

Jenny smiled, shaking her head. "I'd get up and give you a hug, but I know…."

Mary held up her hand. "Not a hugger."

"Exactly," laughed Jenny. She then as subtly as she could, motioned for Ziva to come over to her. Gibbs was too busy with Julia to notice as she whispered, "You and the team take care of him tonight." She then handed the younger agent her key. The Israeli slipped it into her pocket and nodded sympathetically before turning a tiny bit to sit on the edge of her own desk.

Holly was content to observe the strange goings on in front of her. She connected the dots quickly that Mary was the one mentioned in Jenny's statement, and she found her demeanor quite amusing.

For her part, Mary noticed Holly watching her. She looked at Jenny, nodding toward the colonels. "New hires?"

"Jethro's team is currently engaged in a joint investigation with Army CID. Colonels Hollis Mann and Sarah Wolcott, this is my very good friend, U.S. Marshal Mary Shannon."

Hollis extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Mary shook it heartily, surprising the colonel. "Right back atcha." She turned her attention to Gibbs and Julia. "Hey, look how much the munchkin's grown already! Impressive. She talking back to you yet, Pops?" Gibbs shot her a look, making Mary laugh. "I've missed that glare, Gibbs. Still not scary, but I applaud the fact you keep trying."

"Oh, she's fun," smirked Holly, folding her arms in front of her.

"You have no idea," shared Tony.

Ziva shuddered. "The kind of fun you two engage in, no one wants to hear about."

McGee laughed as Tony glared at him. "Shut up, McLoser."

Gibbs looked at Ziva and tilted his head. Reading his signal, she gladly head-slapped Tony.

Mary glared at Gibbs, raising an eyebrow. "Not cool."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "As fun as this is, I really should get going. We still have to pick up Mildred."

Gibbs kissed his daughter's cheek. "No, you don't. She should be here any minute."

Mary looked at Tony. "What's a Mildred?"

"I'm a Mildred," she said, approaching from the other side.

Mary looked her up and down. "Of course you are."

Tony leaned over to the Marshal. "She's the nanny."

"Great," Mary said, relieved. "Not my problem then. I've got Jenny."

Jenny looked at Gibbs, confused. "What does she mean? If Mary's got me, who's got…"

"Probie!"

Without turning around, Jenny looked at her husband, who was grinning like an idiot. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did." He turned around and yelled out, "Hey, Mike. Thanks for coming."

Hollis, who was standing next to Mary, looked confused at the new addition. "Who's that?"

Mary shook her head. "Great. He called the fossil."

"Slugger!"

Jenny shook her head, amused.

Hollis looked at both Mary and Tony. "Slugger?"

Tony furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I don't get that one."

Gibbs smiled proudly as Mike approached, showing off Julia. Mike immediately scooped her up. "If it isn't my namesake!"

Hollis looked at Gibbs. "His name is Julia?" she asked, pointing at Mike. Both Gibbs and Jenny laughed while Mike looked irritated – that is until he turned to see who said it and smiled upon gazing at the colonel.

"Well who do we have here?" he asked, saying each word slowly.

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face, not excited to watch his friend crash and burn. "Mike Franks, this is Colonel Hollis Mann. The colonel behind her is Sarah Wolcott. I think you know everyone else besides Mildred, our nanny."

Mike scoffed. "A colonel? Probie, how do you deal with being surrounded by such beautiful and powerful women?"

Mary groaned, rolling her eyes.

Hollis looked at Gibbs. "Probie?"

McGee laughed until Gibbs glared at him. "Mike was my boss when I first joined. And Julia's middle name is Michael."

Holly nodded. "Ah."

Mike looked at Mildred and then back at Holly. "You sure you don't want to be the nanny instead?"

She shot Mike a look. "Ain't gonna happen."

Mary laughed until Mike glared at her. "So, Gibbs," she asked, "is the gang all here? Can we burn rubber out of this place now or what?"

"Mary, you will be carrying precious cargo," he said, taking his daughter back from Mike. "There will be no 'burning rubber,' got it?"

Mike looked at his friends and smiled warmly. "P.J. there was definitely worth the wait."

Jenny cringed. "I'm almost afraid to ask what P.J. stands for."

"Probie junior."

Jenny sighed. "Should have known." She looked at her husband. "Care to walk me, and the traveling funhouse here, out to the car?"

He sighed, not happy about having to say goodbye. He turned to Hollis, "I'll be back in a few."

"Take your time."

Mary kissed Tony briefly and then headed with the group towards the elevator. Gibbs sent the others down to the parking garage first.

After the elevator returned, Gibbs, still holding a sleeping Julia, went inside with Jenny. The two locked eyes, trying to say as much as they could that way. Gibbs flicked the switch.

Jenny placed her hand on his cheek. "Jethro, I thought we said our real goodbye back at the house."

He threaded the fingers on his free hand through her hair, guiding her head towards him so he could kiss her deeply. Jenny immediately gave in, placing one hand on Julia to make sure she was secure against his shoulder and the other around his waist until it was resting on his butt. Neither wanted to pull away but they knew they needed to.

They were both breathing heavy, their foreheads touching. "I love you so much, Jen. Hurry up and get back."

"I will. And you know how much I love you. Please take care of yourself while we're gone. I'll call you when I can, okay? At least that part is different this time."

He nodded and then flicked the switch. He hugged Julia, kissing her cheek. "Remember what we talked about, Jules. Remember." He then handed his daughter to her mother.

Jenny looked at him, concerned by the tone of his voice and the haunted look in his eyes. Before she could say anything, the elevator door opened and they saw several impatient faces waiting for them. She walked out, expecting her husband to join her but he stayed in the elevator, holding the door. He looked at Mary and Mike. "Thank you for taking care of my family." They nodded. Gibbs then locked eyes with his wife as he stepped back inside and the doors closed. Jenny understood why he chose to do it that way, but that didn't stop the pain that was overwhelming her heart.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: Thanks for your great comments/reviews about Mike and Mary's returns. It means a lot.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

While Gibbs was saying goodbye to Jenny, Ziva and Tony approached Hollis Mann.

Tony spoke first. "Colonel, word to the wise, you… me… all of us… need to keep Gibbs going non-stop for the next 48 hours or at least as much as possible."

"For all of our sakes," added Ziva.

Holly looked at McGee and he quickly nodded his agreement. "That bad? So they've been apart before and he was a wreck?" she asked skeptically. She was having a hard time reconciling the Gibbs she had known with the one they were describing. Sure, Jenny said he was a better man now, but this was sounding a bit over the top.

Ziva nodded. "When Jenny was pregnant and still in WITSEC, he had to be here. It was not pretty. For anyone."

"I see. Well, I appreciate the warning," she said. Holly then spotted the man himself heading towards them from the elevator. Tony and Ziva followed her gaze and quickly headed back to their respective desks.

"What's next?" he growled. "Or are you ladies needing more time to gossip?" he asked, looking directly at Tony.

Sarah drew in her breath, unsure of what was ahead for them all.

Jenny laid her head back against her seat, breathing deeply as she thought of different ways she was going to make her husband pay for sending her off with both Mike and Mary.

"You really thought you had a chance with that lady colonel? I mean, honestly? She was way out of your league - and age range for that matter," teased Mary.

Mike was insulted. "I have a certain charm, I'll have you know."

Jenny looked at Mike. "Jethro used to be involved with her, so not sure you'd even want to go there." Both Mary and Mike looked at Jenny in surprise. "What?"

"And you left them alone together?" Mary was incredulous.

Mike shot Mary a look before turning back to Jenny. "Slugger's got nothing to worry about. Right?"

Jenny was instantly regretting the can of worms she just opened.

A light bulb went off for Mary. "That time on the plane, when the pilot teased Gibbs about going for redheads and you said you were the second blonde… Colonel Blondie was the first?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Damn. Didn't see that coming."

Mike snorted. "You must be slipping Marshal Blondie." Mary hit him in the shoulder. "How serious were they?"

Jenny let her head fall into her hand, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Mary sighed. "Can't you see she doesn't want to discuss it."

Mike's eyes widened. "She's the one who brought it up!"

"She just wanted to get you off the subject - it doesn't mean she wants to give the gory details, no matter how much either of us may want to hear it."

"Enough already." Their bickering was working Jenny's last nerve when she was needing to concentrate. Both stopped and looked at her. "Thank you."

Mike and Mary looked at each other and shrugged.

"Melvin, were you given the address of where we're staying?"

"Yes, Director. SecNav's assistant sent it over and we're all squared away."

Jenny sighed, relieved that something was going according to plan - _her plan _- at least.

Mike, who was never fond of New York, risked bodily harm and spoke. "Where _are_ we staying? Will it be easy to secure?"

"The Secretary of the Navy finds it adequate for his needs, so I expect it should be fine. He's loaned us the use of his rather expansive apartment on the Upper East Side, up a ways from the UN."

Mary raised her eyebrows. "Really? Guess it's the least he owes you."

"The very least," agreed Jenny. She looked next to her at Julia, sleeping in her car seat and smiled as she caressed her head.

The sight warmed Mike's heart. "I'm guessing she was worth the wait?"

Jenny looked up at him. "She's worth everything we've ever been through and more."

Mike was impressed by the changes he saw in Jenny now that motherhood was such a huge part of her. "You know, Probie never filled me in. How is it that you're back to using your real name and back at NCIS?"

Mary and Jenny shared a look. "It's a long story," offered the U.S. Marshal.

"Not like we don't have time between here and New York."

"You fill him in. I need to continue prepping." Jenny put her glasses back on to read her file. She placed one hand reassuringly on her daughter's stomach while Mary quietly regaled Mike with the story of what went down New Year's Eve. Mildred listened as well, her eyes widening as she learned more about the parents of her charge.

It was now lunchtime and Hollis had sent McGee downstairs to help Abby process a few leads while Ziva and Tony took Sarah to interview a couple of witnesses.

"You're welcome."

Gibbs looked up from eating his lunch to look at Holly, who was standing over his desk eating her sandwich. "For what?"

"Some peace and quiet. Your team is a bit overwrought with how you're going to behave today."

"And you're not?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "I'm laying odds that you're a big boy and can handle a few hours on your own."

The edges of his lips curled up. "You may be right. But I can't blame them either. I was _not_ pleasant the last time we were apart."

She sat on the edge of his desk, still eating her lunch. "May I ask why? Jenny seems pretty capable. She was an agent for a long time, right?"

He leaned back in his chair and gave her question some thought. "Yeah. One of the best. And if it was just Jen, I wouldn't be as worried. But for obvious reasons, she can't solely focus on her safety at any given moment. Her focus is on Julia now. That leaves them both vulnerable."

"You trust Mary and your old boss to protect them?"

"Not as much as myself but yeah. They both have in the past. They're both devoted to her."

Holly smiled. "That has to make you feel good."

"Better. Not good. I'll feel good when they're back here, safe. With me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you really think she's still in a lot of danger?"

"I don't know. That's the frustrating part. Drives her nuts, I know. She thinks I'm overprotective but I only have to be wrong once - and I lose… everything."

Holly silently nodded, a bit more concerned than when they started their conversation.

Gibbs' phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at who was calling, his face lighting up. "Excuse me."

Holly smiled, heading back to her seat. She really was impressed with the changes she saw in him.

"You in New York now?"

"Hello to you too, Jethro," she said, smiling.

He laughed. "Sorry, Jen. Guess I was just anxious."

Her voice softened. "It's okay. We drove straight to the seminar. I'm only a guest on this panel. We're waiting for it to begin. Mary's standing stage right, Melvin on the left and Mike's backstage with Mildred and Julia."

He nodded. "Sounds good. I miss you already."

"I missed you when the elevator door closed. What's going on? The look on your face broke my heart."

He scrubbed his hand down his face. "I just miss my girls."

"Jethro…"

"Jenny…"

She sighed. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" He was silent for several seconds. "OK, now you've really got me worried."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Julia and I had a talk and I asked her to do something, that's all."

"What'd you ask her?"

"You're going to get mad."

"Did you ask her to rob a bank? What could you have asked?"

He whispered, "I asked her not to forget me."

Jenny cringed, biting her lower lip when her first instinct was to yell, "Jesus Jethro." She looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head. Finally she felt she had control of her thoughts.

"Jen?"

"She's _not _going to forget you. I think you've made enough of an impression these last few weeks, _Daddy_. She knows your voice, your smell, your touch. She knows _you_. Oh honey, don't do this to yourself. Especially when I'm not there to hug you and chase your fears away."

"So come back."

She tried not to laugh. "You know I would like nothing more. But considering the host of the panel is walking up the aisle right now, I think it's out of the question."

"You have to go?"

"Yeah. But I'll call you later when I'm with Julia and you can sing or hum her a lullaby, how's that?"

"I love you, Mrs. Gibbs."

"I love you, Mr. Gibbs."

He hung up the phone, smiling wistfully at it before turning behind him to look at the picture of Julia hanging on his wall.

Hollis watched him carefully. "It's going to be a long two days," she said, shaking her head.

The next several hours were very illuminating for Holly as Gibbs barked orders at his team and gave suspects and witnesses a hard time - when he wasn't slipping out for coffee refills - giving them their only breaks from his frustration. On one of those breaks, Holly walked over to Tony. "My apologies. I thought you were overreacting this morning."

"Yeah, well we've lived through it before."

Holly shook her head. "We spoke at lunch. He seemed sane. And then Jenny called and well…"

Both Ziva and Tony said, "Yep" at the same time.

"So we keep him busy here, but what happens at night?"

"He drinks himself under his boat," answered Ducky, who arrived for the last part of the conversation and quickly deduced the subject matter. "I take it you are all brainstorming how to survive until tomorrow night?"

"We can not leave him alone tonight. We have to take care of him."

"What if he doesn't let us, Zee-vah? Then what?" asked Tony.

"He does not get a choice. Jenny asked me… asked _us_ to take care of him, so…"

"So we're all in on Project Save Gibbs From Himself, right?"

They all turned around to face Abby, who extended her hand. McGee put his on next, followed by Ziva. Then Tony added his. Ducky proudly placed his hand on top. Holly looked at each of them. She sighed, gave in and placed her hand on theirs.

Project SGFH was a go.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave feedback/reviews! They've definitely been motivating me and for that I am very appreciative.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"Thanks for letting me know."

Hollis Mann hung up and walked over to see Gibbs. "Just got off the phone with an informant who told me that Jansen has been known to frequent a place called Polyesters."

Both Tony and Ziva joined them, excited. "We love that club! They play great retro music." Gibbs glared at Tony. "Not that I go out that often. Or dance."

Ziva furrowed her brow. "What is wrong with dancing at a club? Even your wife loves it." All eyes turned to Ziva.

And then all eyes turned to Gibbs, who glared at the Israeli. "What are you talking about?"

"What? You have never gone out dancing with Jenny? Really?"

Tony was trying to not enjoy the fact that for once it was Ziva digging herself in deeper with Gibbs, who was looking more and more uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Of course we dance. But we slow dance."

Ziva, who was still clueless about the effect her words were having on Gibbs, smiled. "But have you ever gone _dancing _with her at a club? We were undercover in Tel Aviv at the Dolphinarium, just prior to the 2001 bombing. It had mostly teens there, but she just put her hair up in a ponytail, dressed a bit slutty and she blended right in. We loved that assignment." Ziva finally noticed Gibbs glaring at her. "Oh. I am sorry, Gibbs."

Holly closed her eyes, shaking her head. "OK, if we can get back to the case. I think we should all head over there. It's liable to be pretty crowded and if only two go, he could slip in and out and we'd never know."

Gibbs reached for his gun and shield.

Tony looked at his watch. "Slow down, folks. It's only 8 p.m. No one goes to a club before 10, if even that early."

Both Gibbs and Holly looked at him, confused. Tony looked to Ziva for support. "He is correct. Clubs are dead before 10. How about we order in dinner first?"

Gibbs put his stuff back down and sighed. "Fine," he said, scrubbing his hand down his face. It was going to be a long night, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He really wanted to go home and drink himself under his boat but that didn't seem to be in the cards at the moment.

Jenny, Mary and Mike were finishing up their meal in the living room of the upper East side apartment they were staying at for the night. Mildred and Melvin had chosen to have theirs in their respective rooms. Jenny was on one couch with Julia in her infant seat next to her while Mary sat on the opposite couch and Mike was in between on a comfy chair.

"P.J. over there was incredibly good for that Mildred woman. Didn't get to see her awake much but when I did, I swear she has Probie's eyes."

Jenny smiled. "I think so, too. It's still wild to me, seeing bits of us in her. The whole experience... I mean, we _made_ this little person," she said, caressing her daughter's head.

Mary looked at Mike. "It's enough to give you a cavity, isn't it?"

"Believe it or not, I'm not as cynical as you are. At least not where those two, now three are concerned."

Jenny looked at Mike, surprised. "How on earth did _that_ happen?"

"Beats the hell outta me," he laughed.

Mary ate the last of her food and tossed the carton on the table. "Do you ever think about the plane and how close it came to you two never crossing paths?"

"Every day," whispered Jenny. "No one knows better than I do how incredibly lucky we both are. But if I give it too much thought, I start crying and that's not good for anyone," she said, reaching down to pick up her fussy daughter and cradle her in her arms. "I think I am going to go into the bedroom and feed her. I'll probably call Jethro while I do that, but I'll come back out after if you two are planning on staying up?"

Mary made a face. "Staying up? It's like 8:15 p.m. Do I look like I'm his age?"

"You know, my gun is clean. I could kill you and no one would ever know."

Mary shrugged. "You'd have to catch me first, old man. Good luck with that."

"Slugger, how badly do we need her?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Children, work it out amongst yourselves. Mommy has to go feed the baby. The real one." She then shut the door behind her.

Mary sighed. "She's not digging us right now."

Mike looked over his shoulder towards Jenny's room. "Nope. Not at all. Maybe after her call home she'll loosen up."

"_After_ talking with the King of Fun?"

Mike laughed. "They need us in their lives."

Mary shook her head. "No kidding."

Jenny was leaning against the headboard in bed, with Julia finally situated, enjoying her dinner. She leaned down, kissed her daughter on her forehead before she reached for the phone to call Jethro. Jenny heard him pickup and, from the sound of his voice, she figured he was moving quickly to get out of the earshot of others.

"I miss you."

She sighed. "You have no idea how much I miss you."

"Tell me."

"Mary just asked me if I ever think about what would have happened if we hadn't seen each other on that plane. I almost cried right there."

He sighed. "Maybe asking you to tell me wasn't the best idea I've ever had."

"Does that mean you miss me?"

"Not like you to fish, Jen. Especially when you know damn well what the answer is."

"What, I can't ask for reassurance from my husband that I'm missed?"

"If you want, I can go into extensive detail about what exactly I miss about you, how much and what I plan to do about it the next time you're in my arms."

Jenny took a deep breath, trying to relax. "Not good to get me hot and bothered while I'm feeding your daughter, you know."

He smiled, pleased with himself that he was able to do that to her. "How's Jules?"

Jenny looked down. "Well, like I said, she's in my arms as we speak, having her dinner. I figured once she's done, you could sing her to sleep?" She heard a noise. "Where are you?"

He sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. "In my conference room."

"Long day at work?"

"It's about to get longer. We have to go to a dance club tonight to do surveillance, looking for Jansen."

Jenny smiled. "You're going to a dance club, Jethro?" she teased.

"Oh I heard all about you and dance clubs. I felt like an idiot for not knowing that as Ziva went on and on about how my wife loves to dance."

Jenny tried not to laugh. "That was another lifetime ago. Besides, you know how much I love dancing with you."

"Do you want me to take you out to a dance club when you get back? Of course, Ziva said you used to dress slutty for the club, so you'd have to do that again."

"Ah. Me dressed in a tight little low-cut number and wearing stiletto heels. So that's why you're suddenly willing to take me out dancing."

"So you _do _miss it? And for the record, she didn't go into that much detail but now that you have, maybe we could just have you model it for me at home?"

Jenny couldn't hide her laughter this time. "Stop it. The only thing I'm missing right now is you being beside me, rubbing my shoulders and holding us both in your arms."

"You're killing me, Jen."

"Sorry, I know it's not making things easier for you. Hold on a sec, I'm going to put you on speaker. She just finished. So talk to her. You're on."

"Hey, Jules. It's Daddy. I hope you know how much I miss you and Mommy. But you'll both be coming home tomorrow night and I can't wait. Then the next day we'll celebrate that you are three weeks old."

"Three weeks already? Did you hear that, sweet girl?" Jenny's heart swelled as she heard her husband begin to hum the lullaby. She had changed Julia's diaper and swaddled her in the blanket before returning her to her arms, rocking her as Jethro's voice began to lull the baby to sleep. When he finished, she placed her down in her bed and picked the phone back up, taking it off speaker.

"Great job, Daddy. She fell asleep, so thank you."

He sighed. "I guess I should go. Dinner has probably arrived, and DiNozzo will eat it all if I'm not careful."

"Yeah, I should probably go stop Mike from killing Mary."

He smiled. "That bad?"

"Worse," she laughed. "I think it's an act, but I'm not positive. Mildred couldn't take it anymore and retired early."

"Jen… _everything_."

Jenny swallowed hard, trying not to let too much emotion enter her voice. "_Everything_." She quickly hung up, leaning her head against the pillow. "Take care of him, Ziva."

Gibbs exited the elevator, rejoining the others. He grabbed a couple of slices of pizza and a drink and took it to his desk.

"Everything okay with the director, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded tightly at McGee. The others exchanged glances. "DiNozzo, you may want to check on Mary though. Mike wants to kill her, apparently."

"Yeah, I heard. But she's too fast for him."

Holly wasn't sure what to make of it. "Interesting friends you all have."

Abby joined the group. "I hear we're going out dancing! What time are we leaving?"

McGee quickly spoke up to head off any complaints from Gibbs. "Since it's a club, we need to be paired off, Boss. So I thought Abby was the prefect choice to even us out."

"This is a case, McGee. Not date night."

Abby knew she had to think of something fast. "But I love dancing, Gibbs. And I can certainly cause a scene if you guys need a distraction so you can snag this guy. Besides, it's not like he's a suspect. He's just a cagey, hard-to-find witness, right? No danger."

Gibbs knew instinctively that he was not going to win this battle. "Fine. But you listen to everyone and if they bark an order, you follow. Clear?"

"Crystal."

He frowned before he returned to his food. Abby, with her back to him, did a thumbs up to McGee. Project SGFH had officially been put in motion.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me, as do your reviews. I appreciate your effort a great deal!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was 10ish, and Jenny was exhausted. "Why am I the only one tired? Shouldn't you both be jet-lagged?"

Mike moved over to the couch she was on and sat next to Jenny. "You're not the only one. You're just the only one whining."

Jenny hit him in the shoulder and laughed. "I'm not whining."

Mary took another sip of wine. "Yeah, you are."

"Fine," she huffed. "I am. But you get to have wine, Mike gets to have beer and you're both allowed to have sex if you want it. I'm not, so let me whine and be cranky, because I'm deprived."

"More like depraved." Then what Jenny said registered, and Mary looked at her - horrified. "Wait a second, why aren't you allowed sex?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "That's down right inhumane," he teased.

Jenny leaned back against the couch and sighed. "Six-week ban after childbirth."

"Six weeks?" Both Mary and Mike were in shock.

"Well, no wonder you and Probie are nuts."

Mary's eyes widened. "I'd have been nicer to Gibbs had I known. Maybe. Eh, probably not."

Jenny looked at Mike. "So you feel sorry for me now, right?"

"You aren't trying to hit me up for more Mexico stories, are you?"

She pouted and nodded.

Mary looked at Jenny. "You really are pathetic."

Jenny mock glared at her and then said, "Shhhh! Let him spill. It will make me feel better and then I won't be as hard to be around."

He scoffed. "I've heard _that_ before."

She turned back to Mike and looked at him with her best sad face. "Please, Mike."

He sighed. "Fine, though I feel like I've told you everything." He saw Jenny wasn't buying it. "OK, so one day we were sitting out on the boat, drinking some beers."

Jenny turned to Mary. "All the stories start out this way."

Mike shot her a look. "If you interrupt, I will assume you are no longer interested in hearing the story."

Jenny quickly closed her mouth and motioned she was locking it with an invisible key.

"I've seen _that_ before too. That key has a nasty habit of undoing itself." Jenny smiled and when he shot her a look she turned serious again. "OK, so after a few beers, Jethro's tongue was a little looser."

"Wouldn't be hard. Certainly couldn't get any tighter."

Jenny shot Mary a look, as if to say if you screw this up for me, so help you… Mary held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, I'll be quiet."

Mike thought back.

"_So, Gunny, why are you still here? You keep talking about that lady director of yours. Why not go back and get her?"_

_Gibbs sighed. "Complicated."_

"_Women always are. Unlike a relationship with a great car - an easy, smooth ride and no backtalk."_

"_No talking at all," smiled Gibbs. "And she won't leave you. Cars don't break your heart."_

_Mike nodded, taking another swig of his beer. "Is that what happened, Probie? Is that what's holding you back?"_

_Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "I guess. I keep thinking I'm finally over her. And then she looks at me a certain way and bam."_

"_And she did that recently?"_

"_When I said I was leaving. For a moment, I thought she was going to ask me to stay. We were in her office, I told her I was leaving and the look in her eyes… but she didn't say a word. One word from those lips… I would have locked the door and…"_

_Mike raised his eyebrows. "I get it."_

_Gibbs closed his eyes. "Like I said… complicated." _

Jenny brought her legs up on the couch and tucked them underneath her. "That just kills me. You have no idea how badly I wanted to beg him to stay that night. How much I wanted to put my arms around him and be his comfort. You remember him then, Mike. He was so lost. But I had no idea he wanted me to do that," she sighed. "Would we even be where we are if we had gotten together any earlier or would we have just messed it up?"

Mike put his arm around Jenny, and she allowed him to comfort her. "You two finally got it together, and you have a great life now. Stop beating yourself up with what if's, especially when they don't matter."

Mary nodded. "He's right. And you know it kills me to say that."

"You know he's going to kill me if he finds out we already found Jansen and interviewed him," Tony whispered to Abby as they walked in the doors at Polyesters.

"Then you better make sure he doesn't find out," advised Abby.

Tony swallowed. "I'll do my best." He looked around the club trying to find Hollis Mann and Ziva, who drove with Gibbs. "There they are. It looks like Ziva found a table. Guess that's the benefit of getting here around 10:15. There are still tables to be found."

The remaining threesome slipped into the large booth. Abby smiled broadly. "So Team Gibbs, what's the game plan?"

Gibbs, who was already incredibly uncomfortable, glared at the Goth. "McGee, you and Abby head over there. Tony, Ziva take the quadrant over on that side. Holly, you can fan out or join me at the bar. I need a drink."

Ziva tried not to laugh. "On it."

After Gibbs got up, Holly nodded to the others. She had it covered. She walked over to the bar with Gibbs.

"Bourbon, straight up." He turned to Holly, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I'm fine for now. Maybe later." She leaned her back against the bar, looking out at the crowd. "You sure you should be drinking?"

He rolled his eyes. "Not like we're working."

"What do you mean?"

He shot her a look. "I know everyone on my team thinks I'm computer illiterate, but if you didn't want me to know Jansen was already interviewed then Tony shouldn't have added the notes to the case log."

Holly tried not to laugh. "And yet, here you are."

The corners of his lips turned upwards. "I know they mean well. Keep this between us, okay?"

"I wouldn't dream of saying a word."

Gibbs glanced over at Holly. "Where did you get that outfit?"

"Both Abby and Ziva pulled it together. Why, do I look ridiculous?"

He looked straight ahead. "No. Not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I'm thinking with you looking like that, you should stop hanging around an old married man like me and have some fun."

"I'm guessing there was a compliment in there somewhere. I don't think the kids meant for you to sulk at the bar all night drinking though. Come on, let's go find them and dance a little."

He glared at her.

"I think Ziva wants to teach you some moves so you can take your wife out dancing. Wouldn't you want to be able to hold your own with Jenny?" dared Holly.

Gibbs had been dead set against going out on the dance floor but Holly's words did spark a hint of interest within him. But in order to do that, he'd need at least one more shot. He made eye contact with the bartender and pointed to his drink. He then took out some money and left it on the bar. When his drink was refilled, he downed it and looked at Holly. "OK."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Really?" She knew she'd better act fast before he changed his mind. "Let's go."

The two scanned the crowd and found Ziva and Tony dancing. When the pair spotted them, they quickly did their best to look like they were also watching the crowd. Holly looked at Gibbs, who noticed the same thing and tried not to laugh.

"No sign of him yet, Boss."

"You don't say, DiNozzo. Well, maybe he'll show up later."

Holly turned to Ziva. "He's willing to be taught."

Ziva's eyes widened. "Excellent. And the perfect song just came on. 'Dancing Queen' - are you ready?" she asked Gibbs. "Let's see what you got."

Gibbs looked at DiNozzo and frowned. Holly immediately understood, grabbed Tony's hand and led him to the other side of the dance floor, despite his protests.

"Your moves aren't so bad, Colonel."

"Unlike you, I was actually dancing in clubs when these songs were new."

Tony laughed as they continued dancing.

Gibbs was watching Ziva, trying to keep up. While not the most exciting moves, Ziva was still mildly impressed. "You are not that bad. You just need to loosen up a bit more, stop thinking so much and feel the music."

He stopped and glared at her, making Ziva laugh.

"Oh come on. Watch me, see if you can do this." She put her hands up in the air and moved her hips from side to side.

"I could do that, Ziva, but it wouldn't look the same on me as it does on you or any female."

Ziva gave that some thought. "Maybe you should be learning from Tony and not me."

"I think I need a drink."

"Gibbs!" Ziva sighed. She danced her way over to Tony and Holly. "He got frustrated and went back to the bar."

Holly sighed. "I'll go check on him." She walked towards the bar and spotted him ordering a drink. She leaned her back against the bar and turned her head to face him. "Did you really give it a chance?"

"Do you have any idea how stupid I feel out there?"

"It isn't brain surgery, Jethro. You can do this."

A man in his 30s walked over to Hollis. He put his arm past her, resting his hand on the bar. "Anyone tell you how gorgeous you look? Can I buy you a drink?"

Holly, amused by how young the guy was, glanced at Gibbs. The man got the wrong impression. "Hey, if you two are together, I didn't mean any harm."

Gibbs turned to look at him, eying the man up and down without saying a word. It unnerved the guy. He saw the wedding ring on Gibbs and then turned his eye towards Holly's ring-less finger. "You know, you may want to tell your wife she should wear her ring out," he said, walking off in a huff.

The man's words upset Gibbs greatly. He didn't like thinking he could possibly be giving off a vibe that he and Holly were together. He put money down on the bar without even getting his drink and headed past Holly. "Going home."

"Don't go yet!" She sighed. "Great." She walked over to Tony and Ziva and was quickly joined by McGee and Abby, who saw Gibbs leave.

Abby looked at Holly, upset. "What happened? Where's he going?"

Holly sighed. "Some guy at the bar thought we were married, and it upset him. He said he's going home. So what now?"

All eyes turned to Abby. "Let's follow him to his house."

McGee frowned. "With that mood, what if he doesn't let us in?"

Holly smiled. "Ah, but he never locks his door."

Tony shook his head. "New regime. He has a lock _and _an alarm."

Holly was surprised. "Really? Oh because of the danger Jenny's in, right?" Tony nodded.

"Well, I do know the alarm code," suggested McGee. "Now all we need is the key."

Ziva reached into her pocket and pulled it out, shocking those gathered. "Jenny slipped it to me."

Abby smiled. "Are you all ready for part two of Project SGFH?"

With that, everyone headed for Tony's car.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Thanks, as always, to those of you who make the effort of leaving me a review. It means a lot!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs was in the basement, drinking more bourbon and sanding his latest project - a rocking chair for Julia, or rather for Jenny when she's holding her. Just looking at the piece and imagining his wife and daughter enjoying it was making him misty. He thought he heard a knock at the door, but he didn't care either way; he wasn't in the mood to deal with the team any more tonight. He was drunk, and he missed his wife. Terribly. And the thought that he could look that comfortable with another woman upset him. He went over to his work bench and poured himself another mason jar of bourbon. It was starting to numb his thoughts but not nearly enough to his liking.

Confusion overtook Gibbs when he thought he heard the upstairs door open, followed by someone disarming his alarm. He thought he heard Holly's voice say something about the basement and suddenly several sets of legs were headed down his stairs.

"What the hell is going on? How did you all get in my house?"

Ziva stepped forward, showing him her key. "I was asked to take care of you."

He reached forward and took it from her, examining it. "She's losing her key privileges."

Ziva laughed.

"Well, we _are_ staying just in case you thought you could scare us away," insisted Abby.

Holly walked over to the workbench and replaced the cap on the bourbon. "I'm guessing you've had enough of this." Her eye briefly fell upon the plaque sitting off to the side. She noticed the delicate workmanship of it, realizing instantly that Jethro must have carved it himself. _You were loved_. She had no idea what it meant, but the personal nature of it made her feel a painful type of guilt for just having seen it. She wondered if perhaps it was for Kelly.

Gibbs saw her freeze at the sight of it and tried to hold in his anger. "Do you mind?" He pushed past her, picked up the plaque and gently placed it in a box up on the shelf. They shared a look for a moment before he slammed shut the box.

Suddenly Holly was thrown back to that night she accidentally listened to the tape that Shannon and Kelly had made for him - the night everything they'd had fell apart. "On second thought, maybe I'll have some bourbon."

His look softened and he nodded, emptying out another mason jar and pouring her a belt. Gibbs handed it to her. "Beers are upstairs, if you all want."

The team quickly headed upstairs to get their drinks, leaving Holly and Gibbs alone.

"I'm sorry about seeing that. Once again, I wasn't trying to pry."

His voice, when he found it, was rough and full of emotion. "Not your fault."

"If it's anything you need or want to talk about…"

"Then I can talk with my wife about it."

Holly cringed, realizing too late again that she crossed a line. "Of course. I'm… sorry. I'm going to head upstairs."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Sorry, Hol. I know you were only trying to help."

She nodded. "It's obviously something very raw for you. But it was beautiful, made with a lot of love. I'm sure whomever it was for would have appreciated it."

He nodded tightly. "Thanks." They both headed for the stairs. They looked around and found the others had gathered in the living room. His head starting to swirl from the alcohol, Gibbs quickly found a seat, tossing one of Julia's blankets gently onto the table out of the way.

"Tell me, Ziva, exactly when did my wife slip you her key?"

The Israeli smiled. "Right before she left, while you were playing with Julia."

"Remind me to make her pay for that, in case the alcohol causes me to forget."

Tony laughed. "I'm sure she sees it as retribution for sticking her with both Mike and Mary." Gibbs glared at him. "Totally not the same thing - I get it, Boss."

Holly, sitting in a chair near Gibbs, looked at him with confusion. "You really are a mess without her, aren't you? I'm still having a hard time reconciling this man in front of me with the Gibbs I used to know. Did falling in love really change you that much?"

The team froze, not sure how Gibbs was going to react. They didn't realize that while the two older adults were no longer lovers, the fact that they had been at one time allowed for a certain familiarity and openness in their conversation - a candidness none of the others in the room could share with their boss.

Still feeling the effects of the bourbon, Gibbs laughed. His attention was focused solely on Holly, forgetting the others were in the room. "Nah. If it had, I'd have been like this back in the late 90s."

Holly figured he made a good point. "If it wasn't falling in love, then what happened to change you?"

He looked at his jar of bourbon, swirling it around in front of his eyes. "Drowning in regret to the point I almost couldn't breathe," he said before drinking what was left in the glass. "Did you know that Jenny asked me to be on her detail in Los Angeles?"

Holly had no idea what he was talking about, but she saw the shock on the others' faces. "No, I didn't." She had never seen Jethro drunk and didn't realize it would loosen his tongue to the degree it seemed to be doing. But he seemed to need to get whatever it was haunting him off his chest. So she listened.

"Our friend and former agent William Decker had died. Jenny thought I'd want to pay my respects and since she needed to have protection, she asked me to go with her. She then said I could bring two more agents if I simply wanted to attend. What did I say?" he asked bitterly. "I turned her down."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, surprised.

"I wanted nothing to do with her. I knew she was keeping secrets and damn it if I'd help her when she couldn't be straight with me."

She couldn't be certain, but it seemed to Holly he was no longer addressing her. Instead it seemed that he was talking, or rather yelling, at himself - full of recriminations for past decisions he couldn't change.

"So where was I when she was being hunted down and shot at like an animal by a team of Russian hit men?" His anger, as he spoke, was escalating. "I was connecting the dots, trying to prove she killed The Frog. Not that I was going to turn her in. I just wanted to be able to tell her I knew her secret. I wanted to get one over on her. _That's_ what I was doing when she needed me the most," he yelled, throwing the jar angrily across the room, drawing a tiny bit of comfort from hearing it shatter.

The others in the room didn't move a muscle, practically holding their breath.

"So I call her, to let her know what I've found - that I _know_ her secret now. Instead I hear she's dead. Jenny is dead. And my heart is ripped to pieces. Again," he said, his breathing intensifying. "All I can think about is finding her killer and wanting to die myself. And I would have, if it weren't for Mike showing up at the last second."

The four team members exchanged looks, overwhelmed by what they were hearing. Holly felt her heart practically beating out of her chest.

"All I knew was the pride I'd been holding onto, that had kept me from going to Jenny and telling her I forgave her and that I still loved her - had in fact ruined my life. I would never have the chance to look into her eyes, to touch her, to hold her again," he said, swallowing hard, his eyes filled with emotion. "Never would have the chance to tell her how she'd saved my life after losing Shannon and Kelly. So when I saw her on that plane, and suddenly all that had been taken from me was possible again… that second chance? How could I ever be the same after that?"

Holly stared into his eyes, unable to look away. "Of course you couldn't. I understand now," she whispered.

He sunk from the chair to the floor, leaning his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. He seemed incredibly vulnerable and it was hurting Holly to even look at him. She quietly walked over to Abby, who was still in shock. "Do what you do - go hug him. He needs for someone to hug him and we all know it can't be me."

Abby was frozen, unable to believe what she was seeing. "I… I…"

Not missing a beat, Ziva headed over to Gibbs and knelt down. She put an arm around him and watched as he allowed his head to lean down on her shoulder. "You are okay, Jenny is okay. You are together, everything is good," she said, allowing her own head to lean against his.

Ziva saw the disbelief on her coworkers' faces. She wondered if they still saw her more as a trained killer than a flesh and blood human being. They didn't know the bond she shared with Gibbs. She killed her own half brother, Ari, to save his life. He was there for her when she mourned her brother. She was there for him at the hospital and helped him get his memory back, which was an emotionally charged moment for them as well. The list went on and on in her mind. But for the most part, they didn't know. They didn't know he was like a father to her. She could take their stares. Gibbs needed someone and for right now, she would be that someone.

Abby and Tim cleaned up the broken glass as best they could.

When it looked like Gibbs was going to fall asleep, Tony and McGee helped move him to the couch. Abby stayed with him, curled up in a corner. The others claimed the big comfy chairs. No one really spoke about what happened before falling asleep. They were still trying to process what they had seen… and heard.

Several hours later, it was the crack of dawn and sunlight was just beginning to push through the curtains in the living room. His phone began to vibrate. Gibbs looked at it and answered, his eyes slowly focusing on the room he was in. He whispered, "Hey," as he got up and carefully walked towards their bedroom.

"Hey yourself," his wife said, in almost a chipper voice. "Why are you whispering?"

"Because I was in the middle of a slumber party of your making."

"What do you mean?"

He slipped into their bed, the phone at his ear. "You gave Ziva your key."

Jenny smiled. "Oh right. But they slept over? That's sweet, I guess," she said, a bit surprised. "I wasn't exactly expecting that. Did you have fun?"

"I have a killer hangover, what do you think?"

"I thought the point of them taking care of you was to keep you from drinking yourself into oblivion."

"Then they failed," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Jethro, are you okay?"

He leaned back and sighed. "I am now that I'm talking to you. It was an emotional night. Talked a lot about regrets."

Jenny sighed. "Same here. I think we may need to let that stuff go."

He nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I didn't realize how much it was still haunting me," he said, sitting up and leaning back against their headboard. "I think I scared them a bit."

"If you want, we can talk about it tomorrow, while we're safely holding each other."

He closed his eyes. "I can't wait until I'm safely holding you tonight. What time are you coming home?"

"Well, we're heading back at the tail end of rush hour so I have no idea how long it will take. But it's going to be pretty late, regardless. I'll keep you updated as we get closer."

"Good. Have you fed Julia?"

"Yes, right before I called you. She did two three-hour stretches overnight. I kept staring at the clock after two hours, thinking something was wrong so I didn't even get to enjoy the extra hour," she laughed.

He laughed with her. "It'll be better tonight."

"Everything will be better tonight. I can't wait."

"I love you, Jen. Have a great day."

"You too, Jethro. I love you."

Gibbs hung up the phone. He started piecing together the events of the night before and realized that he was not looking forward to facing the people sleeping in his living room.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Thanks, as always, to those of you who make the effort of leaving me a review. It means a lot! Especially with the previous chapter, since I realize I was taking quite a risk with Gibbs.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

After his phone call with Jenny, Gibbs headed for the kitchen to make coffee. He wasn't worried about waking them because he figured they couldn't be comfortable sleeping in those chairs anyway.

Holly was the first to stir and wandered in, looking exhausted. "You must have a killer hangover."

"Yeah," he said, sighing. He motioned towards the living room. "How are they?"

"They'll be okay. I think they're mostly worried about you."

He shook his head, obviously angry with himself. "Shouldn't have had so much to drink but didn't realize I'd have company."

"I guess that wasn't the greatest idea in retrospect."

He smirked. "Ya think?" He poured them both a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. "I really don't know what made me spill like that."

Holly managed a small smile. "A lot of bourbon and a lot of pain." She saw that he was still berating himself. "I realize this won't be much consolation, but what you said… gave me some closure."

Their eyes locked for a moment before he nodded and looked away.

"Can I join you guys?" Abby looked nervously at the two, unsure if she was intruding.

"Sure," offered Holly.

Gibbs was a little anxious about what he'd see in the Goth's eyes when he looked at her. Had he lost her respect? He stood up and finally faced her only to have Abby almost knock him over with a hug.

"Are you okay, Gibbs?" she asked, holding him tightly.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Abs. Forgive me?" he whispered into her ear, doing his best to breathe.

She pulled back to look at him. "Nothing to forgive, Papa Bear. I can't believe all you went through during that horrible year. I wish you would've talked to me. I'd have tried to help you through it."

Tony overheard this last part. "I think that goes for all of us, Boss. I feel like an idiot for not realizing it. I guess I was too caught up in my own feelings of failing Jenny to see yours or anyone else's pain."

Gibbs looked at everyone now gathered in his kitchen and scrubbed his hand down his face. "I wish I knew what to say. What happened last night shouldn't have."

"Gibbs," began Ziva, "you do not have to say anything. I think we all understand, better than ever actually."

"She's right," added McGee, as all eyes turned to the normally quiet agent. He had been affected the most, perhaps, having held his boss up on a pedestal. Seeing what happened to him last night and hearing what he had to say made it almost easier for him, in a strange way, to address him now - man to man. "You went through something pretty huge and came out the other side. I respect that a lot."

Gibbs was touched by his words. He held out his hand, surprising the younger agent, who accepted it gladly. "Thanks, Tim."

Gibbs was still feeling a bit uncomfortable and decided he wanted everyone out of his house. "I'm going to shower. Why don't you all do the same and meet at the office at…" He glanced at Holly; after all, she was lead on the case.

"How about 0730?" she suggested.

They nodded gratefully.

Gibbs looked at them. "Don't worry about breakfast. I'll bring bagels." As they began filing out the door, he tapped Ziva on the shoulder. He smiled at her and nodded. She understood and nodded back.

For the rest of the day, Gibbs threw himself into his work without being a pain in the neck to everyone. He was looking forward to the day finally coming to end because it meant his wife and daughter would be back home where they belong.

At 9 p.m., Gibbs glanced at his watch and then his phone. Frustrated, he opened it and dialed. "Hey, how's it going?"

Jenny sighed. "I was going to call you when I had better news. We still haven't made it to the Lincoln Tunnel. Traffic's a nightmare." Gibbs sighed, shaking his head. "At this rate, we won't make it home before 1 or 2 a.m. I'm sorry, Jethro."

"It's okay," he said, trying not to make her feel worse about it. "You just make sure no one takes any unnecessary risks. I want you both back safe and sound."

Holly exchanged looks with the team. Tony picked up the phone and immediately dialed Abby.

A few minutes later Abby approached Gibbs. "So are we leaving soon for Polyesters?"

Exasperated, Gibbs looked at Holly. "Really?"

Holly looked at their eager faces. "Well, we didn't see him last night so I guess we should go back. It's not like you have anything waiting for you at home anyway."

He looked up at Abby's smiling face. Realizing that being alone probably wasn't in his or Jenny's best interest, he agreed. "Well, only for a couple of hours. Then I want to make sure the house is ready for their return."

He saw the relief on their faces and worried about what the heck he was getting himself into.

It was only around 9:30 p.m. when they arrived. As they entered the club, "Night Fever" by the Bee Gees was playing and suddenly Gibbs was watching them all run off to the dance floor - even Holly. He looked at the bar and then at his colleagues on the dance floor. It wasn't too busy yet so he could see them trying to wave him over. _I can't believe I'm doing this when I haven't even had a single drink._

They were all having fun, dancing as a large group instead of in pairs. Gibbs felt his phone vibrate, and he stopped dancing to answer it. "Hey."

"Where are you, at a party?"

"You don't want to know, Jen."

"I'm sorry, Jethro. It looks like the traffic won't budge, and it's too hard with Julia. We're going to pull over and just spend the night. I feel horrible about it."

He felt his heart sink. "Damn. I really wanted to see you tonight." He took a deep breath, trying not to sound too upset. "Better safe than sorry, I guess."

"I'll call you once we're settled and hopefully it won't be as noisy where you're at. I love you."

"I love you," he sighed. He hung up the phone, completely depressed.

The song changed to "You Sexy Thing" by Hot Chocolate.

_I believe in miracles_

_Where're you from, you sexy thing, you sexy thang you _

His heart no longer in it, Gibbs considered walking off right then and there but Abby and Ziva dragged him back over to dance with the group. The dance floor was getting more crowded and someone pushed into him. Or at least that's what he thought at first. It was a few moments before he realized a pair of arms had wrapped themselves around him from behind. He looked at the woman, now dancing in front of him - only for him. His eyes widened as did his smile before he picked her up and twirled her around.

"You stinker," he laughed, before kissing his wife right there on the dance floor. Jenny used her hands to cover their lips but that didn't stop the whistling and clapping from the team. She then pulled away and started teasing him with her dancing, trying to make him dance with her. He looked at Jenny – her hair down, wearing her skinny jeans, high heels and a purple blouse that was unbuttoned enough to see a tight white tank top underneath.

Her eyes were full of mischief, and her smile took over her entire face. Mouthing the words to the song, she sang, "Kiss me, you sexy thing."

He held her close against him. "I'd like to if you'd hold still already."

"Dancing isn't about holding still, Jethro. Come on." She was doing the move with her hips and her hands over her head that Ziva had done last night, only she had his one leg between hers. "Hold my hips," she said, looking in his eyes. Then she whispered, "Would thinking of it as foreplay help?"

He pulled her against him, rocking her back and forth and whispered back in her ear, "Only if your intention is for me to pin you against that wall and have my way with -"

"Nope, that wasn't my intention," she laughed, backing up a bit. "But you can try that later at home," she teased.

"Why aren't we at home?"

"Because Mike offered to watch Julia while Mary and I joined you guys here."

It was then that Gibbs bothered to look over at the others and saw Tony and Mary being rather raunchy on the dance floor. "Is that what you're trying to get me to do?"

Jenny followed his stare and smiled. "Not bad, Tony. Think you've got it in you?"

"No," he said, grabbing her hand and heading towards a table. She turned back towards the group and shrugged as they tried to wave for her and Gibbs to come back.

"Are we done dancing?" she pouted.

He sat down and drew her onto his lap. "How about a break so I can kiss my wife without having some idiot shove his elbow in my side?"

"Oh. I suppose I could live with that." Jenny loved how demonstrative he was being in public, making out with her right there in the open. He was overwhelming her senses, kissing her in a way that let her know exactly how much he had missed her.

"Ah, they're so cute at this age, aren't they?" laughed Mary, the only one of them who could get away with it.

They all took seats around the couple, who broke apart at the interruption, breathing heavily. "Aren't you all supposed to be dancing?" growled Gibbs.

Holly looked around. "If you want, Jenny, we can find you a chair."

Tony laughed. "No need. I don't think I've ever seen Jenny with her own chair outside of work."

Abby laughed. "You know, I think you're right Tony. I don't think I have either."

Jenny, refusing to be embarrassed at their teasing, smirked. "Why should I when I've got the best seat in the house?" Gibbs rewarded her retort with a kiss behind her ear, making her smile.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Oh snap, Jenny. Good one."

"Thanks for helping me pull this off, Tony," she said as they both high-fived in the air. "And thank you all for taking care of him or at least trying. I hope he wasn't too much of a bear this time."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here." But one look at her smile and Gibbs couldn't get mad. He was just so grateful to have her in his arms again. Jenny whispered something in his ear and he looked at her. "Really?" He could tell from the look in her eyes that she was serious. "Okay."

"We'd like it if you would let us show our appreciation by coming for dinner tomorrow night - if you're available. Mary, are you staying the weekend?"

"That I am. You want to go?" she asked, looking at Tony. He nodded. "We'll be there."

Ziva, Tim and Abby chimed in that they would be there as well.

Jenny looked at the colonel. "How about you, Holly?" After getting a nod from Gibbs, Holly smiled and agreed to come as well. "Great. Come around 6ish then."

A familiar song came over the sound system, getting Jenny excited. "Let's go back on the dance floor."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Can't we sit this out?"

"You can. Come on, Tony." Jenny grabbed his hand before he knew what hit him and dragged him out on the dance floor. Everyone but Gibbs and Holly joined them.

Tony looked at Jenny. "You can't be serious."

Jenny smirked as she danced close to the younger agent. "Give him 30 seconds. He'll cut in. Trust me."

Holly looked at Gibbs. "You can't seriously be considering letting DiNozzo dance with your wife to 'Brick House,' Jethro?" She saw the confusion on his face and realized he didn't know the song. "Listen to the words," she suggested, shaking her head at him.

He listened as he watched Jenny dancing unspeakably close with Tony.

_She knows she's got everything that a woman needs to get a man_

_How can she lose, with the sex she use, 36-24-36, what a winning hand_

_She's a brick house, she's mighty mighty, and she's letting it all hang out_

Holly laughed as she saw the panic on his face before Gibbs ran onto the dance floor, grabbing Jenny's hand and spinning her towards him.

Jenny smiled and Gibbs realized he'd been had. "You knew I'd freak out, didn't you?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him close as they danced. "Well, I certainly _hoped_ you would. OK, put your hand on my back and support me."

He watched as she leaned back in a semi circle before coming back up. "Nice move."

"I got a lot of 'em. I'd be more than happy to teach you."

"At home," he said, holding her extra close.

"You're getting the hang of it," she smiled.

"When can we go home? I have some moves of my own I'd like to show you."

She stared deeply into his eyes. "One more song. I promised I'd dance with Ziva. Then we can leave; how's that?"

"Can I go back to my seat while you two dance? Is it safe or am I going to find you all over Tony again?"

"You may find it worse between me and Ziva," she laughed, as his eyes widened, incredulous. "I'm teasing. Go sit down. Don't want you to hurt yourself."

He looked at her in mock anger before smiling and sitting down. Holly left him to go dance with the others, so Gibbs sat by himself, watching his sexy wife dance to "Lady Marmalade" by Patti LaBelle. It was obvious she and Ziva had done this before and he smiled watching them have a great time. He tried not to laugh at McGee; it actually gave him a newfound respect for the younger man that he was willing to put himself out there even if he wasn't as smooth as Tony. Abby was trying to help him and they looked very cute together, he had to admit. But he was very happy when the song ended and he was able to collect his wife and leave.

When they got home, they found Mike asleep on the couch, the baby monitor inches from his head. Gibbs leaned over and shut it while Jenny placed a blanket over him.

Jenny reached for his hand as they headed for the bedroom where they found Julia fast asleep. Gibbs leaned over and kissed his daughter - so happy to see her. Jenny then slipped into his arms, holding him close. He reached his hand into her hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her deeply. He then held her tightly against him, so profoundly grateful to finally have both his girls home.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here it is, fluffy as the day is long to make up for the two days of angst I put them through. Thanks to everyone who has been leaving reviews – you guys are awesome!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was early Saturday morning. Sleep was still tugging at Gibbs, who was replaying the previous night again in his head.

_He and Jenny couldn't remove each other's clothes fast enough, hampered a bit by their refusing to let each other's lips go. So her tank top remained around her neck as his T-shirt remained around his when they fell across their bed, laughing at the situation. They finally broke apart long enough to remove the offending appendages before capturing each other's lips once again. Both kept trying to roll the other underneath until they almost fell off the bed, which resulted in more laughter, breaking them apart. He then took advantage, moving his lips and tongue to her vulnerable neck. Unable and unwilling to fight him off, she dug her fingers into his hair, moaning his name._

"Jethro."

Jenny laughed. "What are you dreaming about that's got you smiling like that?" While normally she would want to take advantage of being awake first by watching her husband sleep, she was actually hoping for a repeat of last night's extracurricular activities. She snuggled up to him, placing her hand on his chest. She then began running her lower lip along his neck, making her way to his ear. She was thrilled when she finally felt him respond, his arm wrapping around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Not a bad way to wake up."

She pouted. "You didn't seem to want to wake up."

He opened his eyes finally to look at her. "I was reliving last night."

That made her smile. "Funny, I was trying to do the same but wanted you awake for it."

"I'm awake now," he said hungrily. Gibbs ran his hand gently along the length of her body, sending a shiver through her. His hands continued to roam over every inch they could reach. "I have to make sure nothing changed while you were away."

Jenny was enjoying every caress almost as much as he was. "So do you notice anything different, Dr. Gibbs?"

"Perfection still intact."

Jenny laughed. As they started kissing, he rolled on top of her but they quickly broke apart when they heard Julia getting fussy. "I really don't want you going away without me. I just don't function well any more when you're not around."

Even though she knew that, her heart still melted hearing him say it. Jenny found herself getting lost in his eyes. "You know I'd love nothing more than to always have you with me. Are you prepared to turn the reins over to Tony more often then? And in the middle of cases?"

"Will my boss have a problem if I do that?"

Jenny smiled from ear-to-ear before she shook her head. "No problem at all if it means she gets to have you with her always." She reached her hand up to run through his hair, bringing his head down to hers so she could kiss him. Julia's fussiness escalated to full-blown crying, ending their make-out session.

"I'll get her." Gibbs tossed the digital counter to his wife as he went to get their daughter. "Hey, Jules," he said, lifting her up gently to his shoulder and depositing kisses all over her cheek. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you while you were gone? I know, I know, you want Mommy."

Jenny laughed. "Only for food. Once the dairy factory closes, she's all about Daddy and snuggling with you."

Gibbs waited for his wife to get situated before handing the baby over to her to feed. He then slid in behind her, so Jenny could lean back against his chest and relax. He wrapped his hands around her bare waist and buried his face in her hair. "You smell so good."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love moments like this. Being in your arms, having our daughter in mine – I'm not sure it gets any better than this."

He held them in his arms for several minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence. After a while, he looked down at Julia and smiled. "Our little girl is three weeks old today. Can you believe it?"

She smiled at him. "It still gives me goose bumps that we can say, 'our little girl.' I wanted to give you a child for so long." She turned her head to look in his eyes. "I knew you'd be the best father in the world, and I was so right. There have been times that I think I couldn't possibly feel more love than I do at this moment and I see you looking at her and my heart just…"

Gibbs kissed his wife gently on her lips before leaning his forehead against hers. "And people wonder why I can't function without you?"

Jenny smiled. "Can't really blame them. The way we are with each other is very different from how we appear in the work place. How could they know who the gruff agent and ice queen director are behind closed doors?"

He sat back and sighed. "Well, they have a better idea after the other night."

She leaned back and rubbed her nose against his neck. "Will you tell me about it?"

"Do you want me to tell you now or wait until she's sleeping again?"

Jenny had a feeling it was now or never, knowing her husband. "Tell me," she said, as she raised her hand to gently caress his face.

He took a deep breath. "Holly had asked if falling in love with you was what changed me."

Jenny snorted. "If that'd been the case, you'd have changed long ago."

"That's pretty much what I said."

She sighed. "Sounds like she's still looking for closure."

"Well she got it. I think more than she or the others had bargained for." Jenny looked at her husband, concerned. His eyes softened, and he kissed her temple. "Don't worry. I'm okay, they're okay."

"What did you tell them?"

"My regrets, mostly about not going with you to L.A. when you asked me to go. I hadn't realized how much that kills me to this day."

Jenny was never more relieved to have Julia finish. She quickly burped her and then settled her down on their bed next to them. She then turned to sit on his lap facing him and wrapped her legs around him. She took his face in her hands. "Jethro, you can't keep holding onto that. I never expected you to say yes. I knew you weren't happy with me. Besides, I was the one who was close to Decker. I _never_ blamed you. And who knows what would have happened if you _had_ been there. Trust me, it worked out the way it was supposed to work out. If one thing had been altered or hadn't happened the way that it did, who knows if we'd be here now. And I don't know about you, but there isn't anything about how we are now that I would ever change." She reached down for Julia, cradling her between them.

Gibbs looked at his wife, his heart overwhelmed with gratitude at her wisdom. He glanced down at what she was holding in her arms – their entire world. The sight of the two of them filled him with such love. He took Julia from Jenny, leaned back again and placed her on his chest. "Of course I wouldn't change anything if it meant we wouldn't have this precious little girl or each other."

Jenny got off his lap and lay beside him so her head was on his chest and she could look eye-to-eye at their daughter. "Julia, do you know how much we love you? Do you?" Jenny looked up at her husband. "You ask her. She is so over me," she said, smiling.

He kissed the top of Julia's head. "Is that true, young lady?" She opened and closed her eyes, trying to fight off sleep. "Let me go change her."

"Thanks," Jenny said, sinking back into the bed. She lay down on her side and watched him with the baby. When he finished, he got back into bed. She was about to turn to face him when he stopped her. "What is it?" He kissed a spot at her lower back.

"I was giving thanks to your birthmark."

Jenny laughed as she turned around to face him. "What?"

"Did I never tell you?" He saw by the confusion on her face that he must not have. "On the plane, when you had your back to me – I saw your birthmark. It took my breath away. I couldn't believe someone had the exact same one in the exact same spot. It's why I had to look at you, had to see for myself that it wasn't – or rather that it was – you."

Jenny's eyes widened. "I have a birthmark back there?" She tried to turn around and look but she couldn't see it.

Gibbs laughed. "You didn't know? It's shaped like a little star. I've always been rather fond of it."

"How would I know? Unlike you, I don't spend time staring at my ass. Unless it's to see if it looks big in a pair of pants."

"Pity."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Do you stare at yours?"

"Why would I want to look at mine?"

Jenny felt triumphant. "Exactly, see?"

"No, if mine looked like _yours_, I'd stare at it all day."

Jenny shook her head before lying down and covering it with a pillow.

"At least you didn't cover your ass."

She burst out laughing and hit him with the pillow. Gibbs reached for Jenny and started to tickle her, making her laugh even louder.

"Hey in there - way to wake up your sleeping guest."

Gibbs and Jenny froze for a second before quickly scrambling under the covers in case he barged in. "Don't come in here, Mike!" he yelled.

"Come in there? Are you nuts? That is not a sight I need to be seeing. I'm just asking you two to take the frivolity down a notch."

Jenny stopped laughing long enough to yell out, "Sorry, Mike!" She then glared at her husband. "This is your fault."

Gibbs whispered huskily to her as he pulled the blanket over them, "He wants us quiet. I guess it's up to me to figure out a way to stop you from making so much noise."

"Me? How do you plan…" And with that, Gibbs covered her lips with his own. After finally coming up for air, she whispered, "That worked."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Thanks for your patience during my wi-fi issues, etc. It's been some week. Hopefully I'll be able to update a bit more this coming week. Thanks for the kind reviews – much appreciated.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny sent Gibbs and Mike out to get drinks, a platter of veggies and also some dip while she did her best to make the house presentable. While she cleaned, she had placed Julia in her infant seat on the coffee table. She smiled at the sight of Mikey sitting on the arm of the couch, watching the baby. "Good boy, thank you for protecting her," she said as she scratched his head, making him purr.

She'd just finished and sat down when the door opened and the guys dragged in all of their loot and a little something extra. Gibbs walked over to his wife and handed her a bouquet of wildflowers. "Really? These are lovely. Did you want a centerpiece?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head. "Is it that strange I would get you flowers? I wanted to show that I missed you."

"I thought it was strange," yelled Mike from the kitchen.

Jenny smiled. "I think it's sweet, thank you," she said, kissing him gently on the lips.

He put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Wildflowers for last night's wild child," he whispered in her ear, before kissing her again.

She laughed. "I missed you," she said, cupping his cheek before adding in her low throaty voice, "a lot."

He held her tightly against him, letting his hands fall to her ass. "And yet you invited a bunch of people over," he groused, shaking his head.

She escaped his grasp. "To thank them for keeping you occupied and supposedly out of trouble," she said as she breezed past him to go find a vase for her flowers.

Gibbs frowned as he followed her into the kitchen. "Hey, Mike, how did Slugger here hold up without me?"

Mike opened his bottle of beer. "She was a pain in the ass, as usual. Begging me for Mexico stories. Again."

Gibbs shot her a look. "You haven't heard enough? I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"It's more fun hearing the unvarnished version from Mike," she admitted. "By the way, the subs have been ordered."

"Great." Gibbs looked at Jenny and reached into one of the bags. "I got you something for tonight." He pulled out a bottle from a six pack to show her.

She squinted, looking at it carefully. "Non alcoholic beer? Um, thanks?"

"Thought you might like it, but if you don't want it…"

She grabbed it from him. "No, that's okay. I'll try it." She stuck it in the fridge as he laughed. Jenny poured herself some water. "Mike, I hope you got something good out of him for coming all this way to baby sit us," she said as she took a drink of water.

"He said you were loaded now and would pay me handsomely." She immediately spit her water out, laughing, as she turned to glare at her husband. Mike laughed. "He told me to say that." Jenny backhanded her husband in the stomach.

"Ow," laughed Gibbs, before he walked up behind Jenny and put his arms around her. "Just having a little fun," he said, kissing her temple.

She grabbed a paper towel, embarrassed. "Sorry about that, Mike." She bent down to wipe the floor.

Mike shook his head. "You are nothin' if not pure class, Director."

Jenny laughed. "I think we both know that wasn't the first time your image of me was shattered."

Gibbs looked at them both. "What'd I miss?"

"Gunny, we lived together for quite some time. Let's just say, she relaxed around me quickly and ladylike went out the window."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I was pregnant, let's not forget that. Acting ladylike was the last thing I was thinking about."

Gibbs looked at them both. "I don't want to know, do I?"

They both answered, "No."

Gibbs shook his head. "Fine, you two enjoy your private jokes. I'm going to find another female in this house who _wants_ to tell me all of her secrets."

Jenny watched her husband head towards the living room, where Julia was sleeping. "Abby isn't here yet," she yelled after him, joking. He turned back and shot her a look that made her laugh. "I could have said Holly."

"That's it," he growled teasingly, as he began to chase her around the island. Jenny shrieked as she ran from him until she made it around the island again and hid behind Mike, trying to use him as a shield.

"Whoa, enough you two. I'm not getting in the middle of this," Mike admonished.

"You're supposed to protect me, Mike," Jenny said, still darting out of the way.

"I am off the clock, woman. You are on your own."

Gibbs finally caught Jenny and started tickling her until she crumbled to the floor. "I haven't heard it," he taunted.

Finally catching her breath, Jenny yelled, "I'm sorry," before laughing again as he started another round of tickling her. The doorbell rang, and she was relieved when Gibbs dropped her on the floor to go answer it. She looked up at Mike, who simply shook his head in mock disgust. "Fine bodyguard you turned out to be," she said as she stood back up.

Jenny followed Gibbs to the door and welcomed Holly, who was carrying a box from a local bakery. "I figured you could never have enough dessert."

Gibbs nodded. "I knew I forgot something. Thanks, Holly. Come in."

Jenny looked at her husband. "You want to get Julia while I get her a drink?"

Gibbs nodded and headed towards the living room to get his daughter. Mike joined him while Holly followed Jenny to the kitchen.

"What can I get you?"

"Beer?" Jenny nodded and handed her one from the fridge. "Gibbs seems in better spirits. He was… something else… while you were gone," she smirked.

Jenny shrugged. "Yeah, well, now you understand why I'm having this evening for everyone. It's my way of saying… thank you."

Holly smiled knowingly. "Can I ask you a question?"

Sensing she was going to need it, Jenny grabbed one of her non-alcoholic beers before nodding.

"How do you deal with his being so… overprotective?"

Jenny always found Holly to be an interesting woman; one who never shied away from the tough questions. If she was curious about something, she didn't mince words. Jenny could have been put off by the inquiry but she understood why most women, especially a strong one like the colonel, would wonder. "Well, there's the more thorough answer and the three word answer."

"How about the former?"

Jenny took a deep breath, wanting to find the right words. "He has been losing those closest to him since he was around 10-years-old. His best friend, his mom, his fellow marines during combat…"

Holly sighed. "Shannon and Kelly…"

Jenny nodded. "Shannon and Kelly. Not to mention agents like Chris Pacci, Kate Todd and Paula Cassidy. Probably more I don't even know about." She sighed. "And then he thought he lost me too," she said quietly. "So if being overprotective and handling my security can give him some peace of mind, why would I have a problem with that? It's the least I can do."

Holly shook her head, overwhelmed… and she realized Jenny made a lot of sense. "What would the three word answer have been?"

Jenny looked up and saw that Jethro had entered the kitchen, holding Julia in his arms and smiling at her, making silly faces to try to amuse the baby. The sight of them made her smile too. She then looked back at Holly and said simply, "I love him."

Holly nodded, appreciating the other woman's candor. She watched as Jenny went over to Gibbs and Julia, kissing them both on their cheeks.

Gibbs handed their daughter over to his wife. "Did you try your beer? Was it any good?"

Jenny hugged Julia snugly against her. "Not bad. Not the real thing, but not bad." He rubbed her back before heading into the other room with Mike.

Jenny walked over to Holly. "Your beer okay?"

The other woman nodded as she maneuvered to get a better look at the baby. "She is adorable. You're both very lucky."

Jenny sensed a sadness in Holly. "Do you want kids?"

She put her drink down and leaned back against the counter. "I think that ship has sailed."

Jenny nodded at the older woman. "There is always adoption though." She noticed Holly looking a bit melancholy. "Would you like to hold Julia?" Holly looked at her, surprised. "It's not like I never wanted you to hold her; I was just shocked to _find_ you holding her," she laughed.

Holly smiled. "I would love to." She carefully took the baby and cradled her in her arms. "What's motherhood been like for you?"

Before Jenny had a chance to answer, the doorbell rang. She decided to let Gibbs answer it on his own while she finished her conversation with Holly. "I waited a long time to be a mother and I can tell you that this one – was totally worth the wait," she smiled as she caressed her daughter's head.

Abby and McGee entered the kitchen and the Goth stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Holly holding Julia. She turned to look at Gibbs, who shrugged. The two women turned to look at the newcomers.

"Hi Abby, Tim. Thank you both for coming… together," smirked Jenny.

Abby blushed. "We carpooled," she said, looking at Gibbs. "We're not breaking Rule #12, honest."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Is that the one about dating a co-worker? Can you really hold anyone to that considering…" she asked, motioning to the bundle in her arms.

Jenny laughed. "You are fighting a losing battle, Holly." She walked over to her husband and kissed him.

"Are you done teasing me?" he asked.

"For the moment, but I reserve the right to continue at any time," she said as she walked away. Jenny stopped short when he smacked her on the ass. "Hey," she yelled, turning back around to face him. "Watch it, buster."

Gibbs pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear. "Oh I am, that's why I had to touch it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You do realize we have a room full of people here, right? Unless you now have no problem molesting me in front of your team."

He pulled her tightly against him, wrapping his arms around her. "They're in our house. A man should be allowed to touch his wife…"

"Molest," corrected Jenny.

He smiled. "Molest then. He should be allowed to molest his wife in his own house."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is that so?"

He smiled as he nodded. "Uh huh."

She stared lovingly into his eyes. "So does this mean just touching or are you planning on kissing me too?"

"What do you think?" He then caught her lips with his own.

"Oh good, I was deathly afraid we'd miss the public displays of affection, but I see we're just in time." Mary entered the kitchen, followed closely behind by Tony and Mike.

Gibbs and Jenny broke apart, as he looked at Mary and shook his head, annoyed.

Mary patted him on the shoulder. "Oh admit it, Gibbs. You know you miss me when I'm gone."

Jenny laughed as Gibbs glared at Mary.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: My muse has decided to take a longer vacation than anticipated. So this chapter was pretty hard to tame/write. As always, thank you to all who make the effort to leave me feedback/reviews - you guys are awesome!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Ducky arrived right before the subs were delivered. It didn't take long for everyone to load up their plates and start looking for someplace to sit. They knew to leave Gibbs a corner spot on the couch but other than that, all seats were up for grabs.

Tony looked at Mary. "Should we do our best impression of Gibbs and Jenny and share?"

Mary glared at him. "I don't do cute."

Gibbs breezed past them on his way to the couch. "Ain't that the truth."

Tony laughed until she glared at him again. Mary sat next to Gibbs while Tony sat next to her.

Gibbs made a face when he saw Mary sit down next to him. "You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?"

"Actually, I enjoy your wife's company and seeing as she's incapable of sitting anywhere other than your lap, well… here I sit. Torturing you is just bonus."

Holly had her food and sat in a chair across from them. Mary's relationship with Gibbs fascinated her and she wanted a front row seat to watch their fireworks.

Jenny joined them and surveyed the area for a place to sit. Gibbs shot her a look as if to say, "Really?" She smiled and sat on his lap.

He placed his food on her plate and his drink between her legs, much to her chagrin. "Where's the munchkin?"

Jenny looked down at his drink and raised an eyebrow before answering him. "Oh, I have a feeling she'll be making an appearance in here any minute."

McGee walked in juggling a couple of plates and drinks. Only Holly put her stuff down to help him out. He was soon followed by Abby, who was carrying Julia in her arms.

"I've got the Jibblet, Gibbs. We're having special Aunt Abby time, aren't we, Jules?" She quickly took a seat next to Tim. "Thanks for bringing my food in, McGee. He's a good boy, isn't he," she said to the baby as she rubbed her tummy.

Ziva came in next. "Ducky and Mike are catching up. They will be here shortly," she said before settling on the floor near Abby.

"I thought I had enough chairs, Ziver. Do you want me to get you one?" Gibbs didn't want to seem like an ungracious host. _Unwilling _maybe…

"No, I prefer the floor, actually. Besides, I will be in position for when Abby is ready to hand off Julia."

"Keep hoping, Ninja girl," laughed Abby.

"Thank you so much for having us, Jennifer. It's always lovely when we get to be together outside of the office."

Jenny watched as Ducky and Mike settled into their seats. "I appreciate the set-up line, Ducky. I want to thank you all for coming but mostly I want to thank you for helping this one here," she said, caressing her husband's face, "survive without me and the short one." Several of them laughed.

"Don't worry, Julia. You won't be short forever," whispered Abby.

"I don't know that you'll have to go through this again," she added, waiting for the nod from her husband, which he gave, along with a smile. "Because I think from now on, he will be coming with us."

Tony and Ziva shared a look. "Um, what does that mean, exactly?"

Gibbs smirked. "It means you're going to have to step up, DiNozzo."

McGee looked sick to his stomach. "Director, how often do you plan on traveling?"

Abby, Ziva, Gibbs and Mary couldn't help but laugh. Holly placed a sympathetic hand on Tim's shoulder as she tried to contain her amusement. 

Jenny smirked. "I wish I had control over it, Tim. If it were up to me, I wouldn't travel at all. But when I do, I'm sure Tony will treat you with the utmost of respect. Isn't that right, Tony?" she asked pointedly.

Tony's mouth was full and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Utmost. Got it."

McGee rolled his eyes as Ziva laughed again.

Abby cleared her throat. "I'd like to ask a question on behalf of the munchkin here." Jenny and Gibbs shared a cautious look. "She wants to know when her mommy and daddy are getting married."

Holly looked confused. "I thought you two already were married?"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other uncomfortably.

Mary, never one to like awkward silence, spoke up. "They're married, but not under their real names - just their WITSEC names."

Jenny whispered something in Jethro's ear. He looked at her, surprised. "Up to you."

Mike frowned. "Care to share with the class, Director?"

"Well," Jenny managed. "We had been talking about doing it over the summer so Missy could get away, but I was checking something the other day and noticed a date of interest fell during Spring break, so we're thinking about Sunday April 4 - but it's not etched in stone yet."

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "What is the significance of April 4?"

Gibbs smiled. "That's the day we ran into each other again. On the plane."

Jenny was beaming. "So it would be the one year anniversary of the day our lives turned upside down… or rather right side up."

Hollis furrowed her brow. She looked at them, then at Julia and then back at them and laughed. "I'm guessing it's an anniversary of another sort." When they looked at her, confused, she nodded towards Julia. "Conception?"

Gibbs laughed. "Probably."

Jenny bit her lower lip as she laughed, seeing the look on her friends' and coworkers' faces. "Fine. I didn't play hard to get. So sue me."

Mary rolled her eyes. "I was just happy it didn't take place while they were sitting next to me on the plane."

Gibbs groused. "Why do you think we kept telling you to go back to your seat?"

Jenny's eyes widened. "Stop it," she said, swatting her husband. "That was not going to happen and you know it. Their minds are already thinking the worst, could you tone it down a bit."

Tim covered his ears with his hand. "I'm erasing this conversation from my head."

Tony laughed. "I forgot McSqueamish over there doesn't like thinking of the boss as sexually active."

Jenny crinkled her nose at Tony. "And you do?" Mary looked at him and started laughing.

Ducky sighed. "I don't believe Timothy is wrong for wanting to steer this conversation back to safer ground."

Abby, who had passed Julia off to Ziva, was now able to be fully animated. "Oh my gosh, do you remember the sexual harassment seminar we had to attend that time? This conversation would totally get the facilitator steaming mad." The Goth then tried to impersonate the woman as she said, "That is red light behavior. You can't be talking about sex around your coworkers or having sex with your coworkers. You can't even hug without asking permission."

"That was the time Ziva licked my face," Tony said, shuddering.

"You deserved it," added Ziva.

Jenny cringed. "I think I missed that."

Gibbs looked disgusted. "Thank God."

Abby's eyes lit up. "And remember her face when Jimmy started talking about how he had to touch dead naked people?" All who had been there started laughing. Holly, Mary and Mike shared confused looks. "Oh wait, I got us off track. Jenny, you were talking about the wedding!"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Not sure how talking about Jimmy touching dead naked people reminded you of that, but…"

"Interesting people you work with, Slugger. And by interesting, I don't mean interesting cool, I mean interesting strange," Mike said before taking another swig of his beer.

Tony put up his hand. "OK, I'm dying to know. Why do you call her Slugger?"

Jenny got a dangerous look in her eyes. "Hey, Mike, do you think I should show him?"

He smirked. "Oh, I'd pay to see that."

Tony got a strange look on his face. "Dying might have been a bit strong. Never mind. I think I'm good."

Gibbs, Mike and Jenny laughed.

Ducky was getting exasperated. "Can we return to the wedding? I think doing it then would be very sweet. Where will you be having it?"

Jenny shrugged. "Haven't gotten that far yet. But if the Cherry Blossoms are in bloom, I'd love to have it outside. What do you think?" she asked Gibbs.

"I planned the first one. I'll follow your lead this time."

Abby's eyes widened. "Wait a second. Gibbs! _You _planned the first one?"

"In less than a day," added Mary. "I got a call asking me to be maid of honor and when I started to take out my calendar I was told - oh no, we mean tonight."

Hollis looked at Jenny. "You mean you found a dress and he found a place to get married, someone to perform the ceremony and whatever else was needed in less than a day?"

Jenny smiled. "Not just any dress but one that fit me while 20 weeks _pregnant_. Where there's a will or a crazy man, there's a way. We married in the backyard. The judge who married us was someone you did a carpentry project for, right?" Gibbs nodded.

Ducky shook his head. "Amazing. Jethro, who knew you had it in you?"

Gibbs smiled at the memory. "In all fairness, I never could have pulled it off without Ryan and Missy. She was our music coordinator, our photographer, the flower girl. And she was what - 12 at the time?"

Abby was incredulous. "Could she come and organize my life for me?"

Holly smiled. "She sounds like an incredible young woman. No wonder you wanted to go all out and make her that DVD for her class."

A tiny smile started to grow across Jenny's face. She looked at Mary, who looked to be thinking the same thing too. "Where's your wedding album, Jenny? We could show off pictures of Missy… and _Ryan_."

Tony was the next to catch on. He looked at Holly and then over at a smiling Jenny. "Not a bad idea. Inspired, actually."

Ziva and Abby were next, with the latter getting very excited. "I'll go get it if you tell me where it is."

Jenny pointed in back of her. "Abs, it's on the bookshelf right behind you."

Abby quickly reached for it and thumbed through the pages until she found one with a great shot of Ryan… and Missy. She then showed it to Holly. "That's Ryan and his daughter. He's kind of cute, isn't he?"

Now Gibbs understood what was going on and rolled his eyes at his wife. "Are you serious?"

Jenny quickly put her finger over his lips and shrugged. "You never know. Shhhh."

What they were doing finally registered to Mike. "You all aren't playing yenta, are you?"

Ziva laughed hearing Mike use the Yiddish term for matchmaker. Jenny and Mary glared at him.

Holly's eyes widened. "Wait a second. Are you hoping to set me up with your friend Ryan?"

Jenny and Mary did their best to look innocent, which only served to make Gibbs and Tony laugh. Unfortunately, both paid for it when the ladies hit their respective men.

Mary went for the hard sell. "He's a great guy. Look at him. He is the sweetest thing in the world. He must be if he and Gibbs became best pals even after he dated Jenny briefly."

Holly shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Oh this just gets better and better, doesn't it?"

Jenny glared at Mary. "You couldn't possibly have thought that would be a selling point."

Holly managed to laugh and looked at the picture again. "Well, I guess he _is _handsome."

Jenny and Mary reached over Gibbs to high five each other.

"No, no - this is not high five worthy… yet," admonished Holly. "I can't believe my love life is now being done by committee."

Gibbs laughed. "Ain't it great? Welcome to my world."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: My muse still hates me. Hope this is okay. Thanks, as always, for your continued support. It means a lot to me.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Everyone had finished their dinner and were now enjoying the dessert provided by Holly. Ducky was finally getting his turn to hold Julia, just as she decided to announce that she was hungry.

"Sorry, Ducky. Can't pretend she's always a sweet angel," laughed Jenny. "Would you like to feed her or should I take her?"

His eyes lit up. "I would love to feed Princess Julia, if that is all right with you?"

Jenny smiled and nodded.

As she headed to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle she'd prepared before they arrived, Abby sighed. "That is so not fair! I want to feed her."

Ducky looked over at his friend and co-worker. "Life isn't always fair, is it, Abigail?"

While Abby scrunched up her face in irritation, the others laughed.

Gibbs sighed. "I seriously doubt this will be your last opportunity to feed her, Abs."

That seemed to calm her down. Jenny returned and handed the bottle to Ducky, along with a towel for burping her. He smiled until Julia refused to take the bottle.

Jenny grimaced. "Keep trying. I'm afraid I've spoiled her a bit but as I start getting busier at work, she's going to need to learn she unfortunately doesn't always get to have her way."

"Hell, who could blame her, right?" Tony quickly noticed the disapproving looks from his coworkers and Mary. "I meant about wanting to get her own way," he said, trying to cover. Gibbs reached behind Mary and head-slapped him. "Ow."

"Don't feel like you have to force her, Ducky. Give it a few more tries. In the meantime, I'm going to get out of here. They say babies can smell Mom so she may be holding out."

Mary stood up. "I'll come with you."

"Maybe you should shower next time," yelled Mike. Gibbs shot him a look before laughing.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Mike."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Mike shook his head and took another swig of his beer.

Gibbs walked over to Ducky. "Wait until she calms down a bit. Try rocking her." Everyone watched as the M.E. worked his magic. "There you go, Jules. Daddy is right here, honey." He placed his pinky finger near her hand and used it to rub her palm when she opened it. "Give it another try, Duck." When she took the bottle, Gibbs smiled. "That's Daddy's girl. Well done." He walked back over to his seat on the couch and noticed everyone staring at him. "What?"

McGee looked around and saw that no one else was speaking up. "It's just that we're not used to seeing you be so… sweet, is all."

Tony cringed.

Gibbs wasn't happy with that description. "Sweet?"

Tony decided to try to jump in and for once help Tim. "He just meant patient, Boss. No one would ever use sweet to describe you. At least, none of us who work for you and want to stay head-slap free," he said, looking pointedly at McGee.

Holly shook her head at Gibbs. "Good to see you haven't completely mellowed."

Gibbs glared at her while Holly smirked.

Mary helped Jenny start a pot of coffee and clean up a bit in the kitchen.

"How's Marshall doing?"

"Oh, he's same old Marshall. Still knows everything. Have you spoken to Ryan and Missy at all?"

Jenny smiled as she remembered their last conversation.

"_Oh my God, Jenny. You are the best! You would totally not believe the reaction of my class! I could tell they were like… completely impressed but only like two came up to me and apologized. But it didn't matter. The fact that you did that for me was beyond cool. I don't know how to thank you enough. And I love my hat! Oh my God, and Gibbs was hysterical."_

"_Breathe, Missy," she laughed. "I'm so happy you liked it. I really wish I could have been there in person but hopefully this made up for that."_

"_Are you kidding? It was almost better because I can now keep that and play it whenever I want. Thank you so much! How's Julia? When can I visit?"_

_Jenny laughed. "Julia is great, growing every day. I hope you can visit soon. I will discuss it with your dad after Gibbs and I set a date for the wedding."_

"_Do I get to be in this one too?"_

_Jenny smiled. "Of course. Who else would we ever get to be our flower girl?"_

Jenny could almost imagine Missy beaming after she said that.

Mary laughed, having enjoyed hearing the whole story. "I'm going to have to grab that DVD. I want to see Gibbs scare the little gremlins."

Jenny shook her head, amused. "Of course that's what you'd get out of it. So… you and Tony…"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Don't make more out of it than it is. We just have fun together. That's it. Very casual. No strings whatsoever."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Methinks the woman doth protest too much."

"There is no dothing, please," argued Mary.

Jenny smirked. "Don't you mean protesting?"

"Whatever."

"Uh huh, if you say so, Mary. I'm just happy anytime I can get you in town for a visit. So you'll be back for the wedding?"

Mary managed to smile. "I think it can be arranged. Besides, I need to be there when you introduce Ryan and Holly. Are you really inviting her to your wedding?"

Jenny looked momentarily shocked. "Oh right, I guess that is the only way they'd get to meet," she laughed. "I hadn't really considered that."

"It won't be too awkward?"

Jenny sighed. "Well, if I get my way, it may be politically necessary to have her there, so this works. I think she and Ry could be good together, don't you?"

"Honestly, I barely know the woman but she's pretty enough. He's cute. I don't want him to be lonely any more, so sure - works for me."

"So when you go back, you have to start prepping him for meeting her, okay? And be a bit more subtle than you were with Holly in there, okay?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure why you think I can't do subtle."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Go figure. Whatever could have given me _that_ impression."

Gibbs walked in the kitchen. "She's almost done so I think it's safe for you and your smell to come back."

"I've been called many things, Gibbs, but never that," joked Mary as she walked past him to rejoin Tony.

Gibbs looked confused. "She doesn't really…"

Jenny shook her head, amused. "No, she doesn't. You still don't get her sense of humor?"

He caught Jenny as she began to walk past him and instead pulled her into his arms. "You still don't get mine?" he smiled.

"Ohhhhhhh, so that was a joke?" Jenny wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Aren't we being a bit rude staying away from our guests?"

He glanced over Jenny's shoulder. "I'm guessing you made the coffee with the intent to serve it, right?"

She turned around. "Oh right! Where is my head?"

"Can't claim pregnancy brain any more."

She smiled. "Want to make a bet? I'm nursing. I can play that card for a while, right?"

He laughed. "OK, I'll let you get away with that and I will help you serve the coffee on one condition."

"When have I ever been able to deny you anything? Wait, don't answer that," she laughed.

"Kiss me."

Jenny looked in her husband's blue eyes, threading her fingers through his hair. "I think I can afford that price." She then gently kissed his soft lips.

"It costs more than that. You need to pay up," he said, drawing her into a deeper kiss and quickly getting carried away as he pinned her against the island. While Gibbs heard people walking by him, he had no intention of letting his wife go, even though she was starting to protest.

Mary walked past them. "Going for kid number two?"

"Don't mind us, Bosses. Just getting the coffee," explained Tony. "Though you may want to go out there and stop the wishbone fight for your daughter between Ducky and Abby."

That did it. Jenny left Gibbs breathing heavy as she headed inside to retrieve her daughter. "You two have lousy timing."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Honestly, if I were to seriously wait for a time when you weren't checking her tonsils, I'd be old and gray - and falling asleep from lack of caffeine." She then whispered in his ear, "I know you're not mad but rather sexually frustrated. I dig it. But the three weeks will just fly by, I'm sure of it," she teased, enjoying every second of ticking him off.

In the other room, Mommy had just rescued her daughter when she heard Daddy yelling from the kitchen.

"Jennnnnnnnnnnnnnny."

She grimaced. "Is it just me or does that not sound good?"

Mike laughed and offered to take Julia while Jenny investigated. He warded off annoyed looks from Abby and Ducky and enjoyed his bonding time with the baby.

Jenny walked back in the kitchen and saw Mary and Tony quickly exiting with the coffee and several mugs. She also saw a pretty steamed Jethro. "What?"

His eyes widened as he whispered, "You told Mary about the six-week ban?"

Jenny tried not to laugh, realizing what must have happened. "I guess I probably shouldn't tell you that Mike knows too."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't see what the big deal is. How was I to know she'd tease you about it, and I promise to have a word with her. Don't be mad. You had your _moment _with your team, and I had mine."

He scrubbed his hand down his face. "Mary though?"

Jenny couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him back into the other room. She shot Mary an exasperated look before sitting down. It was pretty obvious Mary didn't care if she got Jenny in hot water. Irritating Gibbs provided her too much enjoyment. Gibbs returned to his seat, glaring at Mary before Jenny joined him.

Mike gave Julia a couple of kisses before handing her over to Jenny. "Great job with P.J., you two. I may just have to sneak off with her in my suitcase."

Jenny cradled her daughter in her arms, pressing her cheek against her head. "You're a big reason she made it into this world safely, Mike."

Holly was curious. "What did he do?"

Gibbs noticed Jenny was too busy cuddling with the baby to answer. "When I found out Jen was pregnant I had to return to D.C., so I called Mike. He stayed with her until Jenny returned to town a few months later to testify."

Everyone's eyes widened, but it was Ducky who voiced what they were thinking. "I didn't realize that. So you and Jennifer were roommates, Mike? That must have made life interesting."

"He put up with a lot. I'm guessing you can all imagine that I wasn't exactly a picnic to be around," shared Jenny. The team indulged in voicing mock-disbelief. Jenny rolled her eyes. "You could have at least pretended to be surprised."

"You had good reason to be a lot worse, Slugger. You actually impressed the hell outta me and that ain't easy, is it Probie?"

"Definitely not," admitted Gibbs, as he kissed her temple.

Tony looked at Mary. "So that's why you two already knew each other. I was wondering."

Holly looked at Jenny. "So you were without Gibbs for the first few months of your pregnancy? Wow. No wonder that time apart was so hard on both of you. Did you get to visit each other at all? Talk on the phone? How did that work with witness protection?"

Mary showed her irritation. "You mean how was it _supposed_ to work or did these two try to circumvent the program?"

Jenny shrugged. "We may have broken the rules once or twice, ticking off Mary and SecNav, but we missed each other so much. Jethro had been banned from traveling to Albuquerque, but Mike helped us meet up for a weekend in Mexico. That was incredible," she said, sharing a look with her husband. "We spoke ever so briefly on the phone once in a while, but mostly we sent messages to each other on Facebook."

Needless to say, Team Gibbs erupted with disbelief and tons of questions. Gibbs looked at his wife, shaking his head. "You had to tell them _that_?"

Jenny smiled as her husband wrapped his arms around her and the baby. While the team continued voicing their shock to each other, Jenny and Gibbs stared down at the sleeping form of their daughter, realizing they'd go through that hell all over again if it meant having Julia safe in their arms.


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: Really enjoyed seeing Lauren Holly on "Rookie Blue" Thursday night as the police superintendent/Mom from hell. Great stuff and if you missed it, go to ABC dot com and watch it - it's already there. I think it's called "In Plain View" - not to be mistaken with "In Plain Sight," the show with Mary. Oh how I wish it were that show instead. As always, thank you to all who take the time to leave me reviews - they mean so much!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs and Jenny were exhausted after staying up late with everyone and then waking up a couple of times during the night with Julia. So when they heard honking outside their house, neither reacted well.

Gibbs sat up, disoriented. "What the?" He looked down at his wife, doing her best imitation of Mikey with her arm covering her face, shielding her eyes.

"Make it go away."

She was wearing his old NIS shirt and a pair of shorts and was obviously in no mood to deal with whatever was happening. Gibbs, who had been wearing only his boxers, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and headed downstairs to join an irritated Mike.

"There's a huge truck in your front yard, Probie."

It finally dawned on Gibbs what was happening. He quickly peeked out the window to confirm and then yelled to Jenny, "The movers are finally here. You may want to get decent."

He went outside to talk with them. Mike watched with amusement as Gibbs seemed to be arguing with the two men before coming back inside. "Is Jenny down here yet?"

Mike shook his head. "Bet she fell right back to sleep."

Gibbs realized he was probably right and quickly made his way back to their bedroom only to find her buried under the covers. He knelt beside the bed and pulled the covers back enough to reveal her head. He tenderly removed her hair from her face. "Honey, I'm afraid you have to wake up."

Jenny refused to open her eyes. "I don't hear a crying baby. Thus the dairy factory is closed for shleepy time."

He didn't mean to laugh at her. "Jen. The movers are here. Our _stuff_ is here. I'm going to guess you don't want them to see you like this."

"Nothing coming in here but boxes of clothes. Put 'em outside. Deal later. Sleep." She then grabbed the covers and put them back over her head. Gibbs realized she had a point. He could handle it. He pulled the covers back one more time and whispered, "You're right. You sleep. I love you." He then leaned down to kiss her forehead, staying there for a few moments.

His tenderness moved her, so without opening her eyes, Jenny raised her hand to caress his face. "You're the best. Thank you. Wuv you too," she managed before her hand slipped down and he realized she'd fallen back to sleep.

Gibbs pulled the covers back over her head. He walked over to a sleeping Jules, kissed her on the forehead too and then headed back to Mike and the movers.

About an hour later, Julia scrunched up her face and let loose a giant cry that immediately made her mommy bolt up in bed. Disoriented, Jenny looked around before putting her hand up to her face, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "I hear you, honey. Give Mommy a second to form a coherent thought… if that's even possible." She sighed and then managed to get herself out of bed and make the couple of steps to see her daughter. She reached in and brought the crying baby to her shoulder. "Oh there, there, Julia. It's okay. I'm right here. I know you're upset. Shhh." She rubbed her daughter's back, trying to calm her down. She smelled her butt. "Oh, I'd be crying too. Yikes. Hey, I wonder if your changing table's arrived. Wouldn't it be fun to do this the easy way? Should we ask Daddy?"

Jenny went to the door of their bedroom, opened it a bit and called out for her husband. He made his way to her quickly.

"What's going on? Hey, Jules," he added, kissing his daughter, who was still whimpering.

"Stinky diaper. I don't suppose you've spotted her changing table yet?"

He smiled. "I have and even wiped it clean of all the soot."

Jenny's face fell. "What do you mean all the soot?"

"Oh they weren't kidding that there'd been a fire in the truck." He saw his wife starting to get upset. "Calm down. We'll talk about it but let me get you the table first, okay?"

She nodded and then sighed as she began pacing the floor while she waited for him to return. "Julia, you're going to have to be a good girl and go right back to sleep after this because Mommy needs to throw a hissy fit, okay?" Jenny stopped pacing and looked down at her daughter, who was now calmer. She wiped away the tears that had fallen, and it melted her heart. "How can I be upset about anything when I'm holding you, sweet girl?"

"Good. Then hold her all day."

"I see your daddy thinks he's funny."

"Who's joking?" he asked as he put the changing table against the wall. "It's a mess out there, and I'd rather not see you lose it."

Jenny watched as he moved their supplies for Julia to their new/old home. "It's that bad?"

He motioned he was done. "It's going to be an annoying process made worse by it being winter. Can't take a hose to everything." Gibbs watched as Jenny changed the baby's diaper. "So Mike is helping me clean things one at a time. As far as I can tell, nothing is completely ruined. The fire got mostly their extra blankets and supplies - not our stuff which was deeper inside the truck. Just be grateful that we didn't end up moving all that much from that house."

Jenny finished with Julia, looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily. She picked up her daughter and held her close as she turned to face her husband. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly, wiping a bit of soot off his face.

"Ah, I'm fine. Nothing several showers throughout the day won't fix."

"Let me feed Julia and then put her down and I'll come help."

"You sure? We can handle it."

"Isn't Mike leaving in a few hours? He shouldn't have to deal with our crap. This is above and beyond what he signed up for."

Gibbs smiled. "Are you kidding? After all I did to help fix his house in Mexico, he's not complaining."

Jenny put Julia down in her bassinette and walked back over to her husband. "Give me about 20 minutes. Three sets of hands are better than two."

He nodded. "I love you."

"You'd better."

He laughed, kissed her briefly and headed out the door.

After feeding Julia and putting her down, Jenny quickly threw on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a sweatshirt, figuring that layers were going to be helpful. She put her hair up in a ponytail and then grabbed her phone, calling Mary before she realized what time it was.

"What?"

"Sorry, forgot it was still early. Our stuff finally arrived with the movers today, so I'm not sure we're going to be able to sneak out for a final brunch with you."

Mary rubbed her eyes, still exhausted after a late night with Tony. "We can bring brunch to you. Want us to pick up some bagels and things and bring them over?"

"Are you serious? If you could do that, it'd be great. Bring enough for about seven or eight people. I'm not sure how many movers are here. But only if you'll let me reimburse you for it."

"You're not making librarian money any more, so sure," she laughed. "See you when we're upright."

"Sounds like a plan."

Jenny hung up the phone and headed downstairs with Julia, placing her on a table in her infant seat so she'd be nearby. Jenny found them in the backyard, so she put on her coat and joined them. "My swing!"

Jethro and Mike looked up from cleaning it.

"Grab a rag, Slugger, and join in."

Jenny quickly did just that. "Mary and Tony are bringing food by eventually. Munchkin's just inside, sleeping in her infant seat."

"Mind if I go check on her?" Mike was halfway to the door before anyone answered him.

"Enjoy," offered Jenny. "So what's our game plan with this? Are we leaving the big ticket items here in the backyard until we clean them? I'm guessing the boxes we'll just leave out here, unpack and then throw away?"

Gibbs stopped what he was doing for a second. "That's a good plan. You know, you're pretty handy."

Jenny smiled. "I guess we know why you keep me around."

He walked over to his wife and put his arms around her. "Is _that_ why? And here I thought it was because I'm madly in love with you."

She dropped the rag and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That works too."

His expression turned more serious. "Can I ask you a question?" He continued when she nodded. "Does it annoy you that I always want to have my hands on you?"

Jenny started to laugh because she assumed he must be joking, but she quickly realized that he wasn't. "Why on earth would you think that? Have I ever tried to get away? Removed your hands?" She took her own hands from around his neck and instead slipped them around his waist, pulling him even closer to her. She looked deeply into his troubled eyes and whispered, "Don't you know that if we were able, I'd be perfectly happy spending every waking moment making love to you?" She watched as he closed his eyes and gently leaned his forehead against hers. "Did someone say something?"

He began kicking himself mentally for even entertaining the idea.

"Was it Mary? Was she teasing you about it?" Jenny could tell from the look on his face that was exactly what happened. "I can't believe you let Mary of all people get to you like that."

He sighed. "I know she probably isn't the only one who sees me as possessive and controlling. She said something about it… manifesting? Was that the word? Manifesting by my having to always have my hands on you."

Jenny shook her head. "Please come to me immediately if you have any questions about how _I_ feel - don't take someone else's word for it - especially someone who lives to annoy you." He nodded. "Honestly, Jethro, I think I get you a bit better than Mary."

He sighed. "So what do you think it's all about?"

"Other than the normal reasons a husband would want to have his hands on his wife?" she asked in a flirty way. He nodded, still rather serious so she gave it some thought. "I think it almost has more to do with you wanting to make sure I'm in arms' reach. If you're touching me, then I must be here and safe. And if I'm safe, you can relax and just… be." She reached up to caress his face. "Why would I have a problem with that?"

The two locked eyes, saying even more to each other as their heart rates began to quicken.

Inside, the movers called out. Mike headed towards them.

"We have a couple of questions about a few other things in the truck and where they should go."

Mike held Julia tightly against him. "Let me ask her folks." He headed towards the door that lead to the backyard but spied them making out through the window. "Don't look, P.J. They're at it again." He turned his attention back to the movers. "Why don't you make your way around back but I highly suggest that when you walk through the gate, close it quietly and when you're almost in view of the porch, yell to alert them that you're there."

The mover nodded and then headed outside.

Mike laughed to himself and went back to watching his friends make out. "Oh this should be fun, kiddo. How high do you think your mommy will jump?"


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: Hope you all enjoy this. Might have overdone the fluff at the end, but it felt right. I'm enjoying your reviews a great deal - thanks to everyone who takes the time to write one. You all motivate and inspire me!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny was thoroughly enjoying her husband's lips, never mind his hands wrapped around her body, making their way under her winter coat.

The mover cleared his throat. "Excuse me."

Jenny and Gibbs smiled at each other before pulling apart to face the movers.

"Damn." Inside, Mike was disappointed. "Guess they're too used to being interrupted, P.J." A knock on the door got his attention. "That couldn't be breakfast already, could it? Let's go check." He brought Julia along to the front door, peered out the window first and then opened it. "DiNozzo, Cranky Pants, thank goodness you brought us food."

Mary threw a look Mike's way. "You can't come up with anything better? Seriously?"

"Be kind. It's P.J.'s first attempt at handing out a nickname."

Mary snorted. "One she could have just as easily handed to her father."

Tony frowned. "Not unless she wants to be stuck in a time out until she's 30."

Both Mary and Mike nodded, allowing that Tony made a good point. They gathered in the kitchen, putting out the food where everyone could grab it.

Tony looked around. "So where are Boss 1 and Boss 2?"

Mike furrowed his brow. "Is that anything like Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

The younger agent smiled. "Look at you getting a Dr. Seuss movie reference. That's rather unexpected."

"First of all, it's a book - and I do have a granddaughter. You don't think I read to her from time to time?"

Mary shook her head. "I think we're more surprised it would be something so above your reading level."

Mike glared at the Marshal before turning his attention to Tony. "She can't possibly be worth the effort."

Mary smiled. "Not like you'll ever know, old man."

"Thank God for small favors."

Gibbs and Jenny walked through the front door and surveyed the sight in front of them.

Jenny sighed. "Everyone getting along?"

Tony gave one of his best fake smiles. "Nothing but sunshine and butterflies in here, as I'm sure you can imagine."

Gibbs snorted this time. "I bet. Who do I owe for this feast?"

Tony handed over the receipt, which Gibbs paid. Jenny went over to Mike to reclaim Julia so he could eat, while Gibbs went to retrieve the infant seat and brought it over to the table so they could put her in it.

Jenny put Julia in the seat and then got herself some food. "Mary, Tony, thanks for bringing the food to us. As you can see from the mess and the fact that the movers are still here for the moment, it would have been nearly impossible to get away."

Tony smiled. "No problem. It's about the company, not the location."

Gibbs nodded. "Mike, Mary, you really stepped up when I asked. It means a lot to know we have friends we can count on."

Mike patted him on the back. "Who are great with guns." He clinked his glass with Mary, who hooted her agreement.

Jenny shook her head. "I knew you two got along."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, the fossil and cranky pants here get along great."

Both Jenny and Gibbs looked at Tony, who pointed at Mike. "Don't blame me. P.J. coined that one."

Jenny couldn't help but chuckle. "Tony, don't you think there's a movie in there somewhere? 'The Adventures of Fossil and Cranky Pants?'"

"Coming to a theater near you in 3-D. Oh yeah, huge summer blockbuster written all over it."

Mary made a face. "Not funny. But nice try."

Jenny walked past Mary and grabbed her by the jacket. "Follow me, Cranky Pants. We need to talk."

"Okay, seriously, you can stop calling me that."

Jenny took Mary to the living room so they could have a little privacy. The two friends sat down on the couch facing each other. "I want you to know that I really do appreciate that you dropped everything to help out with my security. I know it put Jethro's mind at ease and you and Mike did a great job of keeping me distracted so I wouldn't miss him as much."

"It's always fun spending time with you, you know that." Mary noticed she looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

"I know you and Gibbs have this thing where you like to torment each other, but I have to ask - please be careful and try not to cross the line with him. I think you know exactly what buttons you're pushing. They're the same ones you liked pushing when I first brought him home from the plane."

"Is this about ratting out that I knew about the six week ban?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Right. I almost forgot you did that too. No, this was giving him a hard time about always having his hands on me."

Mary was unapologetic. "Come on, Jenny. You got to admit, it's a bit controlling. It's like he's constantly marking you as his."

Jenny smiled at her wording. "But what makes you think I don't like it? Just because it isn't something that _you_ would enjoy, doesn't mean that I feel the same way. You can't put these thoughts in my husband's head about how you think I feel about him. It leads to us having a misunderstanding and trust me - we have plenty of those on our own without you throwing in a few more just for your amusement."

Mary was incredulous. "It really doesn't bother you?"

Jenny laughed. "Mary, I'm not running from _my _relationship. If you haven't realized it by now, not only do I not play hard to get, I thoroughly bask in the joy of being caught. So please, don't mess with that. Because while I adore you, I love that man in there beyond reason and there's just so far I'll let you push him. And last night you pushed him too far."

Mary sighed. "I don't have to apologize to him, do I?"

Jenny smiled. "Well, I haven't unpacked the smelling salts, so I'd rather not risk it. Just watch it from now on."

"I know, I know. I get carried away. He just brings it out in me. You know that."

"I know, I know." Jenny shook her head, amused.

Inside the kitchen, Mike and Gibbs were grilling Tony.

Mike scratched his head. "I'm just trying to figure out how you do it. I mean, it's got to be like mating with a porcupine, right? Or doing it in a minefield. Got to watch your step every moment."

Tony let his head fall into his hand, clearly exasperated from the conversation.

Gibbs laughed. "Mike would know. He's certainly had his fair share of prickly women. Remember Inez?"

Mike shuddered. "I'd rather not. My wallet is still trying to recover."

Both men started laughing, and Tony looked at them confused.

Mike sighed. "Takes some stones, Gunny, to remind me of the woman who snatched my money I had for the evening."

"What do you care, Mike? You stiffed me with the bill at the end of the night anyway."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, well it's not like I have to worry about that."

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee. "Yeah, you must have other issues though. I still don't get it. She's not in college. It's not spring break. And she's certainly not like the normal… girls… I used to see you go for."

"Didn't know you noticed, Boss."

Gibbs eyed him. "Answer the question."

"Have you seen me go for that type in a while?"

Gibbs realized the conversation had just turned serious. "No, I guess I haven't. Not since before your undercover assignment. So the Frog's daughter changed you that much?"

"She has a name. Jeanne." Gibbs looked at Tony, surprised by the younger man's intensity. "Yeah, Jeanne changed me. Made me appreciate complex women. And let's face it. They don't get more complex than Mary."

Mike and Gibbs looked at each other and sighed.

Mike spoke first. "DiNozzo, there's a world of women in between complex and that broad in there."

Tony frowned. "What about you, Boss? Do you have similar pearls of wisdom for me?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Are you looking for advice?"

"I'll take whatever you want to give me."

Gibbs thought about it. He realized it wasn't like Tony could talk with his own father about such things and he realized he shouldn't be flip in this situation. He also wasn't sure if the younger agent was asking him about Mary… or Jeanne. So he decided to stick to what he did know. "Time is precious. Love is rare. Don't waste either."

"That was beautiful."

Gibbs looked over to see his wife smiling, and Mary pale as a ghost. _Payback achieved and I wasn't even trying,_ _he laughed to himself._

"We have to get going to the airport. Gibbs, can I speak with you a second?"

He looked at Mary and nodded, following her to the other room. He could tell she looked pretty angry.

"OK, Gibbs, I'll stop messing with your relationship if you stop messing with whatever it is I have with Tony."

Gibbs glared at her for a few moments. "Deal."

Inside the kitchen, Tony went to sneak a peek at Julia while Jenny stood off to the side to have a moment with Mike.

"Thanks for dropping everything to help us out. I know Jethro was able to relax a little bit more thanks to you and Mary being with us. And I'm thrilled you got to spend some quality time with the munchkin."

"Well, I think you know you and your family mean a great deal to me. If you ever need anything…"

Jenny smiled. "Well, there is one more thing I need from you."

"What now?" he asked in mock exasperation.

"Don't be a stranger, okay? Check in from time to time. He has a couple of friends here, but I think he's able to tell you things he might not be able to tell others and I want him to have a good support system. I mean, sure he can tell me most things but if there comes the time that I _am_ the problem, well… a guy needs his friends."

"Come here, Slugger." Mike gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for taking such good care of him and making him so happy. And you really hit it out of the park with that daughter of yours."

"Well, Julia Michael Gibbs got a great start thanks to her Uncle Mike taking such good care of her mommy. Don't think I didn't know that you checked that pregnancy book out of the library and kept me following its guidelines."

Gibbs overheard the last part and smiled. "You old softie."

"I was just taking care of your girls like you asked."

"I know. And I can't thank you enough." The two men embraced briefly. "See you at the wedding?"

"Absolutely. Just let me say goodbye to P.J. and I'm ready to catch a ride with DiNozzo." Mike picked the baby up and deposited several quick kisses on her cheek. "Take care of your folks for me, cutie." Julia reached her little hand up and pushed his nose, making the adults laugh. Mike handed her to Gibbs. "Really, really happy for you."

Gibbs nodded, knowing Mike knew full well how difficult the road was that led them to this moment. "Thanks. Give our love to your girls and bring them to the wedding if you can."

"Will do, Probie." He turned his attention to DiNozzo. "OK, you and Cranky Pants ready to go?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Come on, Fossil. See you all at the wedding."

Jenny and Gibbs waved as their friends headed to the airport. They looked outside and noticed the moving van had left as well.

Gibbs closed and locked the door. "Finally, alone at last, Mrs. Gibbs. So what do you want to do first?"

"I know it's cold, but let's bundle her up and show her something."

It wasn't long before the Gibbs family, all wearing their warmest winter coats, were heading out to the backyard. Jenny held Julia snugly against her. "There's something we want to show you, sweet girl. This is the swing Daddy made me when we used to live in New Mexico."

Gibbs had his arm around them and kissed his wife's head. The family walked closer and sat down in it.

"We spent a lot of time sitting on this swing, waiting for you to arrive. We took turns reading to you, listening to music and just dreaming about the day you would finally join us," she added.

Gibbs held his girls close, keeping them warm. "And now you're finally here." He gently caressed his daughter's face. "I have to say, Jules, you do have a gift for taking things that I thought were already perfect and making them even better."

Jenny smiled and turned her head to look in her husband's eyes. "God, I love you."


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: If you've never left a review but have made it this far, would love to hear from you just to know you exist. Please check in if you get a moment. To all the faithful who always leave reviews - you guys are awesome! Thank you! Please forgive me. My muse still hates me so in order to get through it, I had to take a giant nosedive into fluffdom. The week will bring new challenges, but for now, I may have just killed my muse by smothering it with fluffiness.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

After spending some quality family time on the swing, Jenny unpacked their clothes and got started on the laundry while Gibbs continued trying to remove soot from various items including Julia's crib.

When he finally finished, he went looking for Jenny to help him move it to the nursery. He eventually found her, apparently still dressed, but asleep in their bed with Julia lying on her chest - secured there with the blanket tucked tightly around them both. He couldn't stop smiling and decided to take advantage of her being asleep to move some things into the nursery. He also brought in the now finished rocking chair. _That _he could carry by himself. Finally, he carefully brought in the changing table.

When he returned to their bedroom, Jenny's eyes were wide open, staring at him.

"What are you doing?"

Gibbs smiled. "Look who's awake." He walked over to the bed and knelt beside her, brushing a few stray hairs off her face.

"You didn't answer my question," she stated matter-of-factly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What? Moving the changing table? I put it in the nursery."

Jenny placed her hands protectively over her daughter's sleeping body and pouted. "Why?"

"Julia _is_ three weeks old, Jen. She can't stay with us forever. She should start getting used to being in her own room. Feeding and changing her in there would be a good way to get her ready for that."

Jenny carefully added a pillow or two under her head, with Gibbs helping her. She leaned down so she could kiss the top of her daughter's head as she also caressed it. "Does she really have to move in there soon?"

His heart hurt by how small Jenny sounded, her voice quivering a tiny bit. "Honey, look at me. You know she needs to get into a routine, on a schedule, and part of that usually involves moving to her own room. But we don't have to do it right away if you aren't ready."

"The problem is, Jethro, I'm not sure I'll ever be ready." She continued to kiss and caress her baby's head as she rubbed her back.

Gibbs thought she was probably just being overly dramatic but he wasn't quite sure. "You okay, Jen? You do know she's not going to stay this size forever, right?"

"Julia, your father should know better than to mock me when I'm feeling so fragile."

He smiled, relieved. "Why don't you let me take her. I want to show you something I made for you… well for her, but you get to enjoy it first."

Jenny eyed him carefully. "You're going to give her back, right? Because she's going to need feeding very shortly."

"Yes, I will give her back." Jenny started to lift her so he took over and put her against his shoulder, kissing her cheek. "Hey, Jules. Ready to go see your room?" He watched Jenny slowly sit up and throw her legs over the bed, trying to get her bearings. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." She stood up and put her arm around her husband. He put his around her too as he guided them towards the nursery.

Gibbs made sure he was inside first so he could see her reaction - and he wasn't disappointed.

Jenny's eyes widened as she looked from the rocking chair to her husband and then back to the chair. "Oh my God, Jethro. It's beautiful." She walked over to it, gently running her fingers over Julia's name, which he etched into the wood. "This is why I wasn't allowed down in the basement?" When he nodded, she walked over to him, guiding his chin towards her so she could kiss his lips. "I love it - and you too."

"We'll be able to make sure it's safe for her when she starts crawling. Sit on it. Let me know if it's comfortable for you. Wait - take her. Practice sitting down and getting up with her to see if it makes noise."

Jenny took Julia and cradled her as she sank down into the chair. It wasn't long before she started rocking lightly. "It's so comfortable. These cushions are perfect." She then tried standing up. "And no creaking noise. Julia, your daddy's a keeper, isn't he?"

As if on cue, the baby woke up and immediately started crying.

Gibbs frowned. "So… does that mean I'm not a keeper?"

Jenny looked up at him and laughed. "I think it means you are _and _that she's hungry. So you want me to feed her in the new chair?" She could tell by his smile the answer was yes, so she sat back down. He handed her the nursing pillow - to her surprise. "I missed when you moved this in here."

"You were sleeping, which you obviously needed. I have no idea how you function on so little sleep _and _without coffee."

"I have no idea either, but that's why on weekends my body just crashes." Jenny looked around and saw there really wasn't anything for Jethro to sit on. "Want to sit down first, and we'll sit on your lap? Can it hold all of us?"

He started to laugh but then considered it. "It should be able to. You really want to try that?"

"I'd love to." She stood up enough for him to slip in behind her. She then felt his hands on her hips, helping her lower herself and Julia onto his lap. "A little snug?" she smiled.

Gibbs put his head back and relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Perfect, actually." He suddenly remembered something and reached his hand over to the little table next to them, turning on the little CD player to play the music that Missy had made for them to listen to while Jenny was pregnant.

"When did you have time to do all of this?" She saw the look on his face. "I was out for that long?" She smiled when he kissed her temple. "This is so much easier, Jethro. Thank you. I love that we have the music playing while I nurse, that the changing table is all set up in here. You were right. Thanks for doing all of this and showing me." She then leaned back against his sturdy shoulder, inhaling his scent and relaxed while he watched Julia.

"Is this okay? Are you comfortable?"

She found his hand around her waist and briefly squeezed it. "If I were any more comfortable, I'd be asleep."

"Well at some point tonight I was hoping I could get your help moving the crib inside, but if you want I can call DiNozzo or McGee to come over and help."

"Don't be silly. I can help you. They deserve to have some time away from us. Hell, after my two days in New York, they deserve more than a break, they deserve a medal."

He smiled, knowing she was probably right. She turned her head to look at him and there was something in the way the light caught her eyes, it took his breath away.

"Jethro, what is it?"

"I don't know; the way you looked at me just now took me back in time."

She glanced down at Julia for a moment to make sure she was content before turning back to look at him. "To when? Is it Kelly? Is it hard being in this room?"

"No. My head wasn't there. I'm sure it will be soon enough but for right now I was back in Paris, when you admitted you loved me."

Jenny nodded. "And you in your infinite wisdom responded with, 'That'll be the day.' What made you think of that? It was another lifetime ago."

"The way you looked at me just now reminded me of the look you had that night," he said, caressing her face. "I couldn't believe someone so young and beautiful would put up with me, never mind love me. I still feel that way sometimes."

Jenny melted. "When did you first know you wanted me, that you loved me? I've told you often it was pretty much the moment I laid eyes on you. You were such a _man_."

He laughed. "Well, I'd hope so."

She smiled. "You don't get it. You don't know how rare that is. You have a self confidence about who you are, you make no apologies - what you see is what you get and rules be damned. That was pretty intoxicating on an impressionable young probie who wanted so much to believe she was cool and in control."

"You certainly seemed cool and in control to me. Talk about self confidence, you knocked me to my core. No one kept me on my toes like you did. And yes, the attraction was instant but I couldn't go there for obvious reasons."

"You mean that shrew of a wife? Well, thankfully you shed her quickly."

"She was actually in the process of shedding me at that point. Or we were with each other. I don't remember. I know I'd stopped caring about her and what she thought long before you came on the scene but once you did, Diane really didn't stand a chance."

"Good. But it still doesn't tell me…"

He rolled his eyes. "Is this the merciless thing you do to Mike about Mexico?"

She smirked. "Maybe."

He began to rub her lower back gently as he talked. He smiled as he felt her melt into his touch. "You were teasing me to death, it took everything in me to resist, to maintain some control of the situation. And then Morrow had to go and send us on a mission overseas and I just knew that when we were out on our own, having to rely on each other, there was only so much I could take."

She moaned a little bit, her back feeling so much better. "OK, that's just sex though. I'm asking about love. I knew you wanted me. That wasn't difficult to see and was the fun part of teasing you. But when did you know you were in love with me? It wasn't when you told me, was it? I'd like to think it was way before that."

"Oh you would, would you?" He stopped when he saw her raised eyebrow, challenging him. "Yeah, you're right." They both laughed. He stopped rubbing her back and instead just wrapped his arms around her and stared down at Julia, who looked to have fallen asleep. "I was scared to love you, scared to admit to myself that I did love you and even more scared to tell you. You had such a power over me. I knew you'd end up breaking my heart."

Jenny looked at him, her eyes trying their best to hold back tears. She watched as he removed Julia and brought her to his shoulder, gently rubbing her back. Jenny adjusted herself and brought her T-shirt back down. She turned and rubbed her hand on his chest. "It took my almost getting killed that night, when you rescued me, for you to tell me finally that you loved me. See a pattern?"

"I tell you all the time now though, Jen. I love you."

"I love you, too, Jethro."

Both smiled when "Moon River" started playing.

"May I have this dance, ladies?"

"I can't speak for the young, impressionable girl on your shoulder, but I would love to dance with you." Jenny got up on her feet and waited for Jethro to join her.

He held Julia against his shoulder as he stood up. Jenny put one hand on Julia's back and the other around her husband's neck. He kept one hand underneath Julia to support her and the other around Jenny's waist. They held each other close, the whole family swaying to the music. The two adults stared longingly into each other's eyes, occasionally rubbing noses and kissing each other's lips gently.

Gibbs whispered to his wife, "I think I realized I fell in love with you the night you defended me to Diane but I didn't really admit it to myself until that first night we made love. It's hard for me to pinpoint because I think, like you, I started falling the moment I laid eyes on you. I continue to fall more and more in love with you with every passing day. Know that I'll never take us for granted. I will never take the fact that you love me for granted. And if it ever seems like I'm doing that, head slap me. Because if I ever lost you…"

Jenny looked at him, tears streaming down her face. She held up her left hand, emphasizing her rings to him. "You will never lose me. Remember? They mean I will never leave. You keep forgetting. You never really lost me that first time." She gently put her fingers in his hair, pulling his head down closer so she could whisper to him, "I never stopped belonging to you. That second night in Marseille you marked me as yours and that never, ever changed."


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Well, my muse isn't dead since I was able to finish my next Jibbsfest entry rather quickly but for this story, it has been an uphill battle. It wants to keep me distracted so I'm sorry the updates have been taking longer and longer. Thanks to my regulars and a couple of new people who left reviews! Yay! You guys are awesome!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The alarm went off, waking up an exhausted Gibbs. He turned over, figuring that cuddling with his wife for a few minutes would help wake them both up but his hand hit the empty bed instead of her body. There was only the faint hint of warmth where she had been. He looked around, disappointed to not see any trace of her.

He sat up for a moment, rubbing his hands through his hair to try to shake the sleep out of his system. Gibbs decided to see if he could find her. There was a slim chance she had been called into the office but he was hoping that wasn't the case. Besides, he figured she would have left him a note but there was always the possibility that there was one waiting for him in the kitchen. Realizing it was a bit chilly, since his wife hadn't warmed him up, Gibbs grabbed his robe before heading to the kitchen.

"Look who's up, Julia."

Gibbs had just walked past the nursery on his way to the kitchen when he heard Jenny's voice. He walked backwards and looked inside. He smiled at the sight before him. "I totally forgot you could be in here."

Jenny looked down at the baby and caressed her head before looking up at her dad. "You said you thought she needed to get used to her room, so we came in here to eat."

He walked inside and sat down on the floor, his back against Jenny's legs. "I'm exhausted. I should go make coffee but I can't get up."

Julia finished, so Jenny put the baby against her shoulder and removed the pillow from her lap. After Julia was able to release some gas, Jenny lowered her so Jethro could hold her. As he leaned against her legs, Jenny took her hand and threaded her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"Oh that feels good. Your mom is the best, Jules."

Jenny smiled before lowering herself down to the floor as well, sitting behind him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him against her. She then leaned her head against his shoulder. "You smell good."

He smiled. "I haven't showered yet so you probably shouldn't take too deep a whiff." Jenny decided she wanted better access to his body, so she got up on her knees and moved her hands to rub his shoulders, his neck and then her fingers massaged his scalp a bit.

"Your smell is sexy, just like you."

He looked at the baby in his arms. "Jules, if I didn't know better, I'd swear your mommy is either buttering me up for something or she wants to take me back into the bedroom and have her way with me. I think you know which one I'm rooting for."

Jenny laughed. "I'm a complicated woman. Can't it be a little of both?"

He sighed, looking at his daughter. "She's covering. It was the first part. What's going on?" He turned around so that Jenny wouldn't try to distract him. His plan backfired because instead she sat in between his legs, wrapping her own around him. She took Julia back, first kissing her cheek several times before hugging the baby to her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I have an unconventional request." She saw him eye her suspiciously. "Would you be horribly disappointed if we took Julia on our honeymoon?"

He hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath. "Is that it?" He rolled his eyes. "Of course not. I figured we would since you'll still be breastfeeding. Is that really it?" He saw the relief on her face as her eyes lit up.

"You are the best husband and dad ever. Yes, that was it. I was afraid you were going to think I was hovering too much or being too overprotective or whatever else. I don't know why I was worried."

"I can't wait to remarry you. Have you given any thought to some of the of the elements you want? How many bridesmaids this time? How big a guest list?"

She smiled. "Some of it. I'm going to start making some lists, I promise. What about you? Any thoughts for what you want this time around?"

"As long as you're the one walking down the aisle, I'm all set."

She looked deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes. "OK, now I need to have my way with you. Let's go."

Gibbs quickly stood up, took Julia and then helped Jenny up. He put his sleeping daughter down in the bassinette and then raced his wife to the shower where they enjoyed a quick make-out session, running their soapy hands all over each other before having to head into the office.

Tony was the first to notice that Gibbs, carrying a cup of coffee, seemed to be in a better mood. "Nice to have the family home, Boss?"

"It's so nice, DiNozzo, I don't have it in me to snap at you for commenting."

Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Holly and Sarah exchanged smiles as well before the former looked over at her ex. "Does that mean it's up to me to crack the whip today?"

He looked over at Tony, silently giving the younger agent permission to make a comment. A grateful Tony immediately made what sounded like a cross between a lion and house cat sound, followed by, "Promise?"

Holly looked at them both, shaking her head. Things definitely felt back to normal.

The team was gone most of the day, chasing down witnesses while Abby and Ducky worked together to try to find out more about their victim.

It was 1900 hours by the time Jenny was finally able to leave the office. She walked down to the bullpen and found Gibbs working on his computer.

He looked up and smiled to see his two best gals standing before him. "If you're able to wait five minutes, I can take you both home."

"You do remember there was an errand I wanted to run first, right? Are you up for that?"

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

Fifteen minutes later they were on their way. Jenny was explaining to her husband which way to go, and he was trying to tell her he already knew - he was simply going the way he thought would be faster. Jenny gave up and relaxed against the seat, her hand on her daughter's tummy.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of their destination. Gibbs placed the car in park, pulled up the break and got out. He went to open the door for his wife, who handed him their daughter to hold until she was out of the car.

When they got to the door, Jenny shared a look with her husband. "I think it would probably be better if you went first. I'll stand over here off to the side."

He smiled and nodded before he knocked on the door.

"Señor Gibbs! I… this is surprise."

He did his best to hide Jenny from view. "Hi Noemi. I realize this is going to be an even bigger shock, but I wanted to let you know that Jenny didn't die in that fire."

"I know, I saw señora on TV."

Gibbs turned his back on the woman briefly to take Julia from her mother. Jenny then stepped into view. "Hi Noemi. I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner." She quickly approached the startled woman, who took her into a bear hug.

"Señora, so good to see you."

Gibbs smiled as he watched the reunion, holding Julia close to keep her warm in the cold night air.

Noemi motioned for them to come inside but was startled when she saw who Gibbs was holding. She looked from Jenny to Gibbs and back at Jenny, her eyes widening. She then closed the door behind them once all were inside.

Gibbs handed Julia over to Jenny. "I imagine you have questions, so I think I'll just quickly say that Jethro - Señor Gibbs - and I got married and this is our daughter, Julia."

"¡Oh Dios mío."

Jenny turned to Gibbs. "She's surprised."

"Oh, I got that," he said.

Noemi looked at Julia with wonder. "Can I hold her?"

"I'd like that a lot." Jenny was bursting with pride as she handed the woman her daughter to hold. Gibbs took off his coat and helped Jenny off with hers, hanging them both up on the hook near the front door. He then put his arm around his wife, kissing her on top of her head. Jenny put her arm around him, holding him tightly against her.

"She's so perfect. Beautiful child." Noemi looked at them both and motioned for them to follow her inside. They sat together on the couch, across from their hostess.

Jenny looked hesitantly at Jethro, who nodded his support. "Noemi, I was wondering… we were wondering, actually - would you have any interest in coming back to work? You can keep the money you got from my estate - don't worry about that. This would be in addition. I miss you."

Her eyes widened as a smile crossed her lips. "I missed you too, Señora." She looked down at Julia in her arms, in awe of how little she was. "But your house? It burn."

"Yes, it did burn. We're actually living at his house, though they did rebuild my family's home. I was hoping you could help me remember things about it as we try to fully restore it to its former self." She saw the surprise on Noemi's face. "It is a bit shocking when you first walk in it. No furniture and even some of the flooring hasn't been laid down. It will take a while, I have a feeling, before it seems like a home again."

Gibbs saw the sadness in Jenny's eyes. He looked down to see her hands clenched on her legs, so he gently placed his hand on top of one of hers, unclenching it so he could thread their fingers together. She looked up at him and squeezed his hand, a tiny smile crossing her lips. "So, Noemi, would you like to help us out? As little or as much as you want?"

Jenny appreciated Jethro speaking up at that moment. She realized they're partners in every sense of the word, but it still felt incredible when he proved it to her. It made her smile to think she was still getting used to the concept. She had felt alone for so long. Knowing she had someone she could always count on was at times overwhelming for her.

"Could I think about it?"

Jenny nodded. "Absolutely. Here's my card," she said, reaching into her purse. "It has my numbers so you can get a hold of me anytime. Call if you have questions or just want to talk it over. We appreciate that you're thinking about it."

Gibbs went to get their coats. Noemi zipped up Julia's little jacket again before she handed her back to Jenny. The two women hugged each other before the Gibbs family headed back out into the cold night.

Back at their house after stopping for takeout, Jenny placed a still sleeping Julia in her infant seat on the kitchen table before running upstairs to change into something more comfortable. While she did that, Gibbs set out their food and got them both something to drink. He smiled seeing his wife return in her yoga pants and T-shirt.

He immediately took her into his arms. "I've been wanting to do this all day," he said.

She held him close. "Me too." She then backed away, pushing him gently down on the chair where she straddled him as she sat on his lap. "I like this better." She ran her hands up his torso as he ran his hands down her back to rest on her hips. She looked up into his eyes and smiled when began to kiss her. She loved the way his lips felt on hers. When she felt his hands move up her body, cupping her breasts, she released a moan. She loved the attention he gave her body. She let her head fall back so he had access to her neck as well. "I thought you were hungry. Dinner's going to get cold."

"I'm starving," he managed, between kisses on her neck. "Can't you tell by how I'm devouring you?"

Jenny smiled widely as she ran her fingers through his hair. She then went for his neck. "Damn, you taste good."

The two continued to make a meal of each other, their takeout soon forgotten.


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to leave a review. You've helped me through this rough period with my muse. You truly have no idea how much.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The week seemed to be flying by quickly as puzzle pieces fell into place to reveal who killed Private Dennison. The trail seemed to be leading to three drug dealers out of Norfolk. Gibbs, the team and the colonels prepared to go there within the hour.

Jenny was in her office on the phone with SecNav. "Yes sir, I realize that you want the list but I was waiting on one more name, and it hasn't been a good time to speak with that person… I know… Well, I have two internal candidates I want to suggest - Mark Golden in San Diego and Hetty Lange in Los Angeles. My third is from the outside but she has worked with us, and I think she could be great. But I need to see if she's interested… Well if you insist, it's Army Lt. Col. Hollis Mann," she sighed. "Well, you might want to wait until I have a chance to see if she wants to interview… Yes, sir... I'll be in touch."

Jenny hung up the phone, careful not to show her frustration since Mildred was still close to the man.

As the time to go drew closer, Gibbs went to the director's office. Cynthia gave up long ago trying to announce him if she knew her boss was alone. Jenny looked up when she heard her door fly open.

"Heading out to Norfolk on military transport."

"I know, Cynthia's the one who procured it for you," she said as she stood up to join him. "You'll be careful?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at his wife as he welcomed her into his embrace. "Yeah. This isn't a big deal. Should be back in a few hours. You okay?"

Jenny broke away from his embrace and walked over with him to see Julia. "I have a lot on my mind. I have to speak at a presser later, and I'm not in the mood."

Gibbs looked in on his daughter and was very excited to see her awake. "Hey, baby girl."

Mildred made eye contact with Jenny, silently asking if she wanted her to leave. Jenny nodded and smiled as the older woman left the office.

"What's wrong with your mood? Is it more than just being tired?" he asked as he showered Julia with kisses before cradling her in his arms.

Jenny hugged herself, rubbing her arms. "I don't know how to explain it. Just a strange feeling I've had all day. And then SecNav was just hounding me for suggestions for Assistant Director and I gave him my list without speaking to anyone. I'm sure _that_ will go over big."

"Want to speak with Holly before we go? I can send her up."

She shook her head. "No, I want her head in the game. Trust me, hearing this news could send her mind reeling."

He smiled knowingly. "I appreciate that. I hate leaving when you're feeling like this."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Just get the dirt bags and then come home."

He smiled. "Will do, Director." Gibbs turned his attention back to the bundle in his arms. "And you be good for Mommy, Jules. You hear me?" He loved watching her examine his finger. Gibbs gave her one more kiss and put her back down in her bassinette before turning to take her mother in his arms one more time. "I'll call you when I can. I love you."

She squeezed him before looking up and kissing him goodbye. "Thanks for coming to see me before leaving. I appreciate it."

He patted her butt when she walked by him to head back to her desk. "My pleasure," he smiled before heading out the door.

She turned to watch him leave and shook her head, amused.

Several hours later, Gibbs and the team found their way to a seemingly abandoned warehouse near the waterfront. A witness they had spoken with a half hour before swore they could find the three suspects they were looking for at this address. When they pulled up, it looked deserted.

They got out of their respective cars and began walking around when they heard a noise.

Gibbs was on high alert. "That was gunfire," he whispered to Holly and the others. "What the hell is going on?" He sent Tony and Ziva around back, Holly and Sarah checked out the front while he took McGee to the left side.

Tony and Ziva found their way to the back and hid behind some large boxes. While Tony peered around the edge, Ziva checked inside one of the boxes. Her eyes widened as she quickly spoke into her com. "I found a rather large stash of weapons."

McGee and Gibbs exchanged a look. The younger agent whispered, "Do we abort and regroup?"

Gibbs sighed. "That's Col. Mann's call. What do you think, Colonel?"

Holly looked at Sarah before answering. "Am I wrong to feel it's now or never?"

Ziva and Tony nodded their agreement to each other while Gibbs voiced the same over the com.

Gibbs and McGee spotted a window. Underneath it, they found some more boxes. Gibbs looked inside and found building supplies. They were certainly strong enough to support a person's weight. The younger agent climbed quietly onto them to get a look inside the warehouse. "It looks like a total of eight hostiles inside. Two at the north quadrant seem to be carrying automatic weapons. Three positioned in the southwest definitely have guns but I don't think they're automatic and three others are scattered about but I can't tell if they're carrying. There are also three Hummers parked inside."

When Tim rejoined Gibbs, the older man nodded, indicting he'd done good work. Tim appreciated it. "What now?"

Back at NCIS, Jenny was in the bathroom, touching up her hair and makeup before she had to walk over to where the press conference was being held. When she stepped back into her office, Cynthia was waiting for her - all smiles.

Jenny sighed. "Don't tell me you finally won the lottery and are quitting?"

Cynthia laughed. "No, I just got a call from Bob. He said that they're all set so I'm now here for you full time!"

Jenny looked up towards the sky. "Finally something is going right! Welcome back, Cynthia!" she said, giving the young woman a hug. "I suppose we should figure out a gift to send over to Bob's office. Any ideas?"

"They're always hungry. How about a fruit bouquet?"

Jenny nodded. "You're brilliant. But get that from my personal account. I don't want NCIS paying for it."

"Consider it taken care of, then."

Jenny crinkled her nose. "Do we have to let Elizabeth know or will human resources?"

"Either way, _you _don't have to be the one to worry."

Jenny couldn't stop smiling. "I'm so glad you're back. And guess what you're in time for?"

"What?"

Jenny laughed. "The hell that will be me trying to plan a wedding while working full time and being a wife and mother. On no coffee! Aren't you excited?"

"Don't forget completely sober too."

Jenny scowled. "Not nice, Miss Smarty Pants," she laughed. "Just for that, I actually will ask for your help. I was simply going to let you see me buried in lists and allow you to laugh. But you just blew that."

Cynthia smiled at her boss. "You know I would love to help you! It will be good practice for me when it's my turn."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Are you and Simon…"

Cynthia shook her head. "But a girl can dream, can't she?"

Jenny smiled wistfully. "Dreams can be wonderful."

"I have to say, it's still weird for me to see you with Agent Gibbs but you two seem to make it work."

Jenny adored her assistant's candor. "It's weird for me at times too, but yes… so far _so good_." She then looked at her watch. "OK, I can't procrastinate any longer. Time to head over there. Mildred, I won't be too long." She walked over to her daughter and kissed her head. "See you in a bit, Munchkin."

About 10 minutes later, Jenny was waiting in the wings while the reporters found their seats. Her phone started to vibrate, so she stepped away from Cynthia and took the call. "Shepard."

"Please hold for the Secretary of the Navy."

Jenny mouthed "SecNav" to her assistant, who rolled her eyes, feeling badly for her boss.

"Shepard, did I get you in the middle of your presser?"

"No, sir. I hadn't gone in there yet and they can wait. They're used to that. What's going on?"

Jenny listened as her boss explained that something was in the pipeline that would need her attention at MTAC in a little bit. He was going to need her help smoothing some feathers at the FBI, and it involved someone who Ducky was working on. When she hung up the phone with SecNav, she immediately called the M.E.

"Hi Ducky, it's Jenny. I was just on the phone with SecNav. Are you working on a Private Cory Simpson?"

"I am indeed, Director. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, if you could stop that work now, I'd very much appreciate it. The FBI seems to think it's their case. Can you meet up in MTAC in an hour, and we'll see if it's worth fighting for?"

"Can I get back to you in a few minutes, Director? I have to check one thing first."

Jenny sighed. "Yes, but I have to go talk to reporters so it will probably be Cynthia who is answering my phone. Thanks, Ducky."

She hung up her phone and handed it to Cynthia, telling the younger woman to answer it if it rang because Ducky was getting right back to her. Jenny then headed for the podium.

The director welcomed them all and thanked the reporters for coming. She then outlined what she was there to speak with them about and after about five minutes of talking, she opened it up to questions. Jenny became distracted when she saw one reporter she'd never seen before actually get a phone call and take it while she was talking. Annoyed, though not showing it, she called on some of the other reporters she's known for years. When that one reporter hung up the phone, he didn't wait to be called on, he simply started speaking.

"Director Shepard, I just received word that one of your teams came under heavy fire while trying to apprehend suspects in Norfolk. Apparently one agent was shot in the neck or head, they're not sure which and is being air-lifted to the hospital there. Can you tell us anything more?"

The blood immediately drained from Jenny's face, and she started shaking. She tried to keep her face perfectly composed, but she was losing the battle. She eventually managed to find her voice. "Do you know which agent?"

The reporter started thumbing through his notes. "No, I don't think they were willing to release it. Nope, I didn't get it."

Jenny turned to look at her assistant, who was on her boss's phone. She saw the stricken look on Cynthia's face, trying to keep it together, as she nodded slowly to Jenny to indicate it was indeed Jethro who had been shot.

Jenny got the faraway look in her eyes as she disappeared into her mind.

Melvin noticed the change in the director and caught her before she collapsed to the floor.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger of the last chapter but you know how much I love to do them and you've been spared that for a long time. Had to bring it back. And you had to know the fluff couldn't last forever but I tried to give you a ton before this happened. Back on the E-ticket ride. It's been great getting reviews from people I haven't heard much from - awesome! As for the faithful, you guys get me through - thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Melvin swept Jenny up into his arms and carried her to a private room off to the side. He and Cynthia tried to revive her but when she wasn't waking up immediately, her assistant suggested they get her back to the office and have Ducky meet them there.

The medical examiner was waiting for them when they arrived. Melvin placed her gently down on the couch. As Ducky checked Jenny out, Abby entered the office. She looked at Cynthia, standing near the desk, in a panic. "Is it true? Was Gibbs shot?"

Cynthia was on the phone, arranging their travel to Norfolk, and nodded at the Goth. Clearly upset, she soon noticed that everyone was gathered around Jenny. "Ducky, what's wrong with the director?"

"Abigail, I'm trying to find that out. I can't see that anything is going on with her physically, but she won't wake up."

Abby got an idea. She quickly went over to Julia, picked her up and brought the baby to her mommy. She placed her face right near Jenny's and watched as the baby reached out with her hand to pat her mother's face, squishing her nose.

Ducky smiled. "It's working. Jennifer, can you hear me?"

Jenny looked up to see everyone hovering over her and was startled. "What happened?"

Ducky looked at her thoughtfully. "I don't really know. It appears you passed out."

It started coming back to her. Jenny's eyes widened as her heartbeat started to race. "Jethro? Any news?"

Cynthia came forward. "Col. Mann is with him. They're at the hospital but so far no word from the doctors. I've got another transport plane on standby for everyone here. All three suspects and several others who were with them were killed. So Dr. Mallard, Agent DiNozzo has requested that you come as well."

"Of course."

"I will get Julia's bag ready immediately," offered Mildred. "And I will stay with you at the hospital as long as you need."

Jenny looked at the woman with gratitude before asking if she could be alone for a few minutes before they needed to leave for the plane.

Abby offered to give Julia back but Jenny shook her head. She kissed her daughter's hand before she and everyone left the office. Once she saw the door close, the dam began to burst. First Jenny's whole body started to shake and then the tears began to flow. She curled up into a ball, feeling like her world was slipping away.

Outside her office, Mildred and Cynthia could hear her sobbing and exchanged worried, pained looks.

Abby and Ducky had gone back to their offices to retrieve things they needed for the trip.

Jenny began to calm down as she tried to take deep breaths. She went to her bathroom, soaked the washcloth in cold water and placed it on her face for a few seconds before throwing it forcefully into the sink. "You better be okay, damn it. You can't leave me now." Her breathing became labored again and she did her best to keep the tears away but they came back. She quickly grabbed the washcloth as she fell back against the bathroom wall, crying again as she slid down it. She hid her face in the washcloth until she calmed herself down again.

A few minutes later, after having pulled herself together, Jenny opened the door of her office to Mildred and Cynthia's worried expressions. "Thank you both." She looked at Mildred and reached for Julia, hugging her close. "Cynthia, are we ready yet?"

"Melvin's pulled the car around. He'll take us to the airstrip. I'm not sure if the plane is ready yet but we might as well get there as soon as possible, right?"

Jenny nodded. She didn't care about anything else other than getting to her husband. She wasn't thinking of SecNav or any of the duties she was supposed to take care of either. She counted on Cynthia to make the necessary calls as they headed to their destination. Jenny was only in the mood to make one call. As they walked to the car, she took out her phone and dialed.

"Mann here."

"It's Jenny. How is he?"

Holly's face fell. She knew the woman on the other end of the phone had to be a mess and unfortunately, there was nothing she would be able to say to make things better. "He's alive."

Jenny's breath caught. She had been hoping the reporter was exaggerating the severity of the injury but in talking with Holly, it was feeling all too real. Sitting in the car now, she threw her head back against the seat and covered her eyes, then her mouth, trying to keep it together. Her heart was racing.

"We're at the hospital finally. The doctors are working on him. They haven't told me anything. The team is finishing up at the site and will be here shortly. I take it you're on your way?"

"Yes," she managed.

"Hopefully we'll know something… anything… by the time you get here."

Jenny looked down at Julia, her hand rubbing her belly, trying to give comfort, trying to draw comfort. "What happened, Holly?"

The sound of Jenny's voice, the way it cracked with desperation, overwhelmed the colonel. She swallowed heavy before taking a deep breath. "We were outnumbered, which we knew and thought we could handle. It all happened so fast. I know you know how that goes."

Jenny nodded even though Holly couldn't see her.

"We had taken most of them out, but Gibbs saw that one was about to shoot McGee. He dove to get him out of the line of fire and… got hit several times. Most were in the back, so he was protected by the bullet proof vest but I know at least one got him near his neck."

Jenny scrunched up her face, trying to stop any more tears from escaping as she pictured the scene Holly laid out before her.

"I fired the last shot, taking the guy down. Tim immediately spotted the wound and probably saved his life by applying pressure. I'm so sorry, Jenny. I wish I knew more. I wish I could have done more," she whispered, shaking her head.

Jenny took a deep breath. "You stopped the bastard. He could have fired more shots, hurt others. Thank you, Holly. Please call me when you hear anything."

Holly began to answer, "Of course," but she realized that Jenny had already hung up. She leaned her head back against the wall and sighed.

Jenny spent the plane ride holding Julia, refusing to put the baby in her car seat. She held her against her shoulder and caressed her head as she whispered things into her ear. Abby, Ducky, Mildred and Cynthia exchanged worried glances throughout the trip.

At the hospital, Holly was relieved when she saw the team enter. They practically ran towards the colonel when they saw her, shouting questions. "I don't know anything yet. They won't give me any information," she said, pointing to the nurses' station.

Tony walked over to the woman manning it. "We need to get an update on the condition of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

The sturdy nurse looked at him, then at Holly and then back at him. "I told the colonel over there that we don't have any information yet. A doctor will be out at some point to talk with you."

"Can I… can we go back there?"

She shook her head. "Only medical personal are allowed in trauma."

Tony made a face, showing his frustration as he walked back over to join the others. "No luck."

After about 20 minutes and still no word, Ziva was fuming. She walked over to the nurse and glared at her. The nurse raised an eyebrow. "Was there something I could help you with… other than getting you a status update on Mr. Gibbs? You do know that you're wasting my time, time that I could be helping other families of patients at this hospital?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Oh, so you _do_ actually help people? Your job is not simply to withhold information from people who are suffering, not knowing how the person they brought in here with a bullet wound is actually doing?"

McGee walked over to Ziva and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked over her head, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're very worried about our boss. Any information you could possibly get for us would be greatly appreciated."

The nurse softened with McGee, but she still didn't release any information.

All eyes turned to the entrance as Jenny, still carrying Julia in her arms, walked purposefully toward them, followed quickly by Abby, Ducky, Mildred, Cynthia and Jenny's detail, including Melvin. The director headed straight for Tony, obviously ignoring Holly since she never received another phone call from the woman.

"No word yet," he said, answering her not-yet-asked question.

Jenny finally looked at Holly and softened, realizing that was why her phone remained silent. She looked at Tony and her eyes were flaring. "That is unacceptable." With that, Jenny turned on her heel and headed for the familiar nurses station. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spied her old nemesis. She then walked directly to her and said sternly, "Nurse Washington, I'm not sure if you remember me…" Suddenly Jenny heard the door buzz. "Good. You do. Thank you."

The others, their mouths on the floor, watched as Jenny and Julia headed through the double doors of trauma.

Jenny looked around for someone to tell her where to find her husband.

Meanwhile, inside one of the rooms, Jethro was laying on his back, hooked up to several monitors. His doctor was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, listening to him answer the nurse's questions.

"Seems like a lot has changed in your life, Agent Gibbs, since the last time I saw you here."

Gibbs was about to answer when he heard a commotion at the door. He turned his head and saw his wife and daughter standing there. Jenny looked panicked and it was obvious she'd been crying. When their eyes locked, the relief she felt was evident.

"Thank God, Jethro," she said, completely overwhelmed as she headed towards him.

"This is your wife and child?"

Jenny stopped, turning her head towards the voice. "Todd?"

"Jenny? You two are _married_? But… when did that…"

Gibbs furrowed his brow, looking at her, flabbergasted. "You had an affair with _my doctor_?"

Jenny sighed. "We _dated_, yes. There was no affair. Besides, you went off to Mexico."

He rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you were missing me so much."

She wanted to get mad but she was just so relieved to see him, even if he was ornery and jealous. She walked over to him and was about to grab him into a hug…

"Don't touch me."

Jenny was completely taken aback by his rejection of her. "What? What's going on?"

Gibbs didn't care that he heard pain in her voice. He just knew that he wanted to be alone. "Just go."

Jenny's heart rate was increasing again, her breathing labored. "Jethro? I love you. I'm not going anywhere." He turned his head away from her. "This can't be about any silly jealousy. What is going on?"

Todd looked at them both. "Are you going to tell her or do I have to?"

She saw the way her husband was glaring at his doctor. His hands were balled into fists and he looked angry.

Jenny turned her attention to Todd. "What's going on?" she asked, more forcefully than she had intended.

Gibbs wouldn't even look at her when he finally answered, bitterness coating every word. "I can't feel my legs."


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: This chapter has really kicked my butt, which I'm sure many of you think I deserve for what I've done to this couple. Yet, I've still managed to turn this around in 24 hours so I guess that's something. Next one probably won't be as fast. My free time is about to dwindle for the next week, so not sure how quick I'll be. The response has been (well angry, but) awesome! Thank you all so much for taking the time to let me know what you think, even if it's to tell me you hate me, lol! I still love and appreciate it all!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"I can't feel my legs."

Jenny felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She could only imagine how her husband felt. "Are you in any pain?" she asked gently.

He glared at her before yelling, "Don't you get it? I can't feel _anything_."

Julia started to cry. Jenny was torn about who to comfort first. She started to caress her daughter's head, giving her kisses on her cheek. "It's okay, sweet girl. Shhhhh. You're okay." She then rubbed her back. "Let me take her out to Mildred. I will be right back," she said pointedly at her husband.

Gibbs shook his head, angry with himself and at the situation.

Jenny held the door leading to the outside waiting room open a little bit and called Mildred over. Everyone else followed, wanting news. The nanny reached out and took Julia from her.

"Hold your questions, I know you're worried but I don't have answers yet. He's awake and talking. That's all I know at the moment. I promise to come back and fill you all in, but I have to get back now."

They watched helplessly as she closed the door.

Abby looked around from face to face. "Is it just me or did she seem kind of freaked out?"

The fact that no one else spoke up was enough of an answer for Abby. She knew they were thinking the same thing.

Jenny walked back into his room, trying to be understanding and calm and not let her temper flare out of control. In order to succeed at doing that, she felt the best course of action was to ignore her husband and instead focus on his doctor. "Todd, is this permanent?"

"It's really too early to say. We need to do an MRI to see exactly what kind of damage we're dealing with."

She nodded. "OK, so how soon can we make that happen?"

"Jenny, I'm not really his doctor. I was just checking on him because I saw that he'd been brought in again." He saw the disappointment on her face. "Let me see what I can find out. It's good to see you again. You both will get through this."

She managed a tiny smile. "Thank you."

After he left the room, Jenny took a deep breath, steeling herself to deal with the ball of anger that was now her husband. She silently studied him - the large bandage covering part of his neck and shoulder, the hospital gown, his arms on the outside of his blanket with his hands still in fists - and herself with the golf ball-sized lump in her throat. "Why won't you look at me, Jethro?" When he remained silent, she focused on his face, concentrating on his eyes and it pained her to see his expression. He was so lost. She tentatively ran her fingers down his arm to take his hand in hers.

"Stop it."

Jenny's heart sank as she removed her hand.

Gibbs looked at her. "And stop crying. I have enough to deal with right now. Why won't you just go?"

He wasn't saying it so much to be cruel but rather as a genuine question on his part. Jenny didn't say a word. Instead she simply held up the ring finger of her left hand, displaying her rings.

He closed his eyes, as if the image of her hand burned them. "They were supposed to be a symbol of love, not of someone trapped."

"Is that what this is about? Are you trying to set me free because you think if you can't walk, I'll be trapped?" He remained silent. "Are you really that much of a jackass?"

He glared at her. "Go."

She glared right back at him. "No."

"Damn it, Jenny."

She leaned down, putting her face close to his. "You listen to me, you giant idiot. I've spent the last couple of hours wondering if I would ever see you again," she said, emotion overwhelming her. "For God's sake, I zoned out at the damn press conference and would have taken a header if Melvin hadn't caught me! How dare you try to push me away?"

He couldn't handle her tears. His eyes became misty, so he closed them. "Do you remember coming to me in my basement after the Paulson case was finished?"

Jenny was confused. "Yes. What about it?" She was still overwhelmed by everything and had no idea where he was going with this line of thought.

He opened his eyes, locking onto hers. "You said… you were afraid I couldn't handle me." He saw her face fall as she was starting to understand. He continued in a strained whisper, "Right now, _I can't handle me_."

Jenny froze. His words pierced right through her, and she tried to keep it together.

Todd walked back into the room and could sense the tension between them immediately. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

Without taking her eyes off of Gibbs, Jenny stood up, trying to catch her breath. She smoothed out her outfit and finally turned her attention toward the doctor. "It's okay. What did you find out?"

"There's a bit of a backlog, but they're going to prep him now with the hope he can get it shortly. You're welcome to wait with him here."

Jenny didn't have to see her husband's face to know it was probably indicating the exact opposite. "Thank you, Todd."

He nodded before leaving.

"I hate how intimate you sound calling him _Todd _and him calling you _Jenny_."

She took a deep breath and smiled before turning around to face him. "Do you know that is the nicest thing you've said to me since I got here?"

He shook his head, still angry about the situation.

She walked back over to him, leaning down so her face was right next to his. "You can yell at me. You can tell me how unfair this is, how much you hate the situation, hate me, hate the world. I can take it. The only thing I can't take is you asking me to leave your side. Can't you see that you are still the man that was holding me a few hours ago, telling me he'd come home to me soon? My husband. The father of my daughter. The man I have loved senseless since the moment I laid eyes on him. Look at me, Jethro," she almost cried, hurt he wasn't responding at all to her.

He couldn't look in her eyes anymore and stared instead at the wall to his left. "Can't you see, I'm powerless? What I want right now is to be alone. So I need _you_ to leave. Can't you please give me that much respect?" His voice was escalating right along with his frustration level. "I can't be the one to get up and walk out of here." He turned to look in her eyes. "I need you to leave. Can't you do that much for me?"

Jenny took several deep breaths, trying to reign in her panic. She realized she had to do what he asked, at least for now, even if it ripped her heart out. She finally nodded and could see his relief that she finally was doing as he asked. "I _will _be back after you get the MRI."

He nodded.

Jenny walked over to him and threaded her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips down to the top of his head for a few seconds. She ran her hands down his face, cupping his cheeks so she could stare into his eyes. She then leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Remember_ everything_." She quickly walked out of his room without looking back.

After she was gone, Gibbs finally felt like he could breathe for the first time since she arrived.

Jenny walked down the hallway back to the main waiting room, her heart heavy. She was confused, angry, devastated and wanting to crawl into her bed and never come out. And then she saw her daughter snuggled in her infant seat on top of a chair next to Mildred. Everyone looked like they were about to jump out of their own skin, but to their credit, they waited for Jenny to walk over to them.

They could tell she was barely holding on, so no one pushed. Finally feeling like she had it together, Jenny took a deep breath and began. "He can't feel his legs."

The shocked looks on all of their faces mirrored her earlier one.

"But we don't know yet whether or not the damage is permanent," she continued. "Where's Ducky?"

McGee spoke up first. "After you came out the first time and he knew the boss was at least doing well enough, he headed over to the warehouse."

Abby was almost scared to speak up. "Is he getting an MRI?"

Jenny nodded. "They were about to prep him when I left."

Tony knew from the director's body language that there was more to the story. "What aren't you telling us?"

"About his condition? Nothing. You know as much as I know."

Ziva and Tony exchanged a look. The Israeli approached her old friend carefully, placing a hand gently on her arm. "How is he really?"

Jenny couldn't look at her. "Let's just say, he's not a great patient."

Tony and McGee grimaced, neither having a hard time imagining that being the case.

"Can you all excuse me? I need to make a quick phone call." She walked near the entrance, pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through the numbers before pushing the one she wanted. "Hi, it's Jenny."

"How's my favorite daughter-in-law?" Jack was beaming, hearing her voice.

Jenny tried to hold back the tears that seemed to forever be threatening to escape. "I've been better."

Jack quickly sat down. "Something happen to Leroy?"

"Yeah," she managed as tears started falling. "He's in the hospital at Norfolk, Jack. Can you come?"

"I'll close down the shop immediately, go home and pack a little something and be on the road as soon as possible. How bad is it?"

"He was shot and now he can't feel his legs, but it might not be permanent."

Jack turned his gaze skyward and said a quick prayer. "You hang in there. I'm on my way. And Jenny?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for letting me know."

"You're welcome. Drive carefully, Jack. See you soon. I love you."

He smiled, touched by her words. "I love you, too."

Jenny closed her phone and slid down the wall. She wrapped her arms around her knees, lowered her head and let the tears flow freely. So many thoughts were running through her head. What if Jethro never got the use of his legs back? What if he continued to shut her out? Would he do the same to Julia? It wasn't long before she felt someone sit beside her. The person put their arm around her, and she gratefully accepted his comfort and the handkerchief he offered.

"We're all here to help you and Jethro get through this, Jenny."

She looked up for a moment before laying her head back down against his shoulder. "Thank you, Tony."


	50. Chapter 50

A/N: Please bear with me on this story. I'm trying to be as accurate as possible medically speaking (thank you Talldi!), but in the end, I may go my own way (in other words, not be medically accurate) for story purposes. This isn't meant to be an episode of ER or House, after all. As always, you and your reviews make this so much easier to write - thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

When Jenny pulled herself together, she and Tony rejoined the team. She looked at their worried faces and wished she had the words to put their minds at ease but her own was still reeling. "I appreciate your support, but I can't imagine he'll be up to seeing anyone for a while. Why don't you all head back. I'm going to see how soon I can get him transferred to Bethesda anyway."

Abby was upset. "Are you sure he won't even want to see me?"

Jenny sighed; maybe the Goth could get through to her husband, but she didn't want to spring her on him. What if he snapped at Abby too? She couldn't risk it. "I suppose I can ask, Abs. I have to feed Julia, which I think I'll do in his room while I wait for him to come back. When I return, I'll let you all know. But I wouldn't get your hopes up. He's being… rather difficult."

Holly was able to read between the lines. She took Jenny aside to speak with her. "He kicked you out?"

A pained Jenny looked in her eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

Holly sighed. "I'm so sorry. You do know it's not about you but the situation, right?"

Jenny nodded sadly. "Holly, before I forget. I realize you and I never got to have that talk about your career, but long story short, I've put you up as a candidate for Assistant Director of NCIS." She saw the colonel's surprise. "SecNav will probably be getting in touch with you sooner rather than later, especially since right now that position _really _needs to be filled. You can let him know if it interests you or not."

"Wow. I don't know what to say."

Jenny looked over at her daughter and saw that she was crying in Mildred's arms. "I wish I could tell you more about it but I really need to feed Julia."

Holly looked at her sympathetically. "Go, go. I understand - and thank you."

Jenny nodded tightly before scooping up Julia and heading back to Jethro's room.

The others looked at Holly. "I suppose we need to find out what Ducky was able to learn before we can write up our reports and close this case. So I guess there isn't a need to rush back just yet, right?"

The team appreciated that she was allowing them to stay. No one was ready to leave. There were still too many questions.

Holly looked at Abby. "Don't get your hopes up. I have a feeling he won't be up to seeing you or anyone else."

Her words, though not her intention, hurt Abby deeply. The Goth looked at Tony, since he had just spent time with Jenny, hoping he would contradict the colonel.

"She's probably right," was all he could manage. "I get the feeling Gibbs is having a very hard time dealing with this. All we can do is make sure they know we're here if and when they need us."

Jenny was sitting on a chair near where his bed would be, in the middle of feeding Julia, when they wheeled Jethro back into the room. She had covered Julia and herself when she heard them coming and now watched as they reattached the monitors to her husband. After they left, she removed the towel and looked at him. She was surprised he wasn't looking at her, but then again… she wasn't. Jenny sighed and looked lovingly down at her daughter, watching her little lips and cheeks begin to slow down. She squeezed her breast a little bit and saw her daughter's mouth pick up the pace, making Jenny smile. She couldn't be positive, but she thought she felt her husband's eyes on her - though she was afraid to look and be disappointed.

"How is she?"

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed, amazed by how much joy she could feel just simply hearing his voice. She opened her eyes and looked at him, his eyes fixed on Julia. "She's okay. After she's done, I bet she would like to lay on your chest and feel your hands holding her. If… if you're willing," she suggested carefully.

Gibbs heard the fear in his wife's voice and he felt badly about making her walk on eggshells. He wanted to comfort her but he wasn't quite there yet. He was still completely freaked out by all the thoughts running around in his head.

"I don't know, Jen."

She nodded sadly, grateful that at least he didn't yell at her for making the suggestion. "OK. I thought maybe she could make you feel better. She always makes me feel better. She's the one who brought me back today after I zoned out." She noticed the surprised look on his face. _At least that penetrated. He really heard me._

"I'm nervous she'll feel the stress and everything else. It's not that I don't want to hold her. I very much _want_ to hold her."

Jenny was grateful that he explained where his head was at, and he made perfect sense. "Thank you."

They remained silent as Julia finished eating. Jenny then burped her, holding her against her shoulder. She purposefully hesitated putting herself back together, wanting to give her husband, if he was looking, more time to _see_ her. She finally found the courage to check if he was looking, but he wasn't. She fixed herself and sighed before she stood up and walked over to his bed. "Did they tell you when they'd have the results?"

"About 24 hours."

She knew it was going to feel like an eternity for them both. Wanting to do something to make him feel better, she gently laid Julia down on his chest. His eyes widened as he looked from Jenny to Julia and back to Jenny. She saw the panic that seemed to be building so she quickly scooped their daughter back into her arms. His breathing rate increased and if she could read the monitors correctly, so did his heart rate. "Jethro?"

"Just go, Jen. Please."

"I will, but first I promised to ask, even though I'm pretty sure of the answer, is there anyone you want to see? Abby especially wanted to know."

Jethro didn't even bother to glare at her. He simply shook his head vehemently. "No one."

"I'll be in the waiting room so please have someone get me if you do want to see me to talk or anything. If no one comes in a little bit, I'm going to come back and check on you. I need you to know that I'm leaving because you're asking me to but this is killing me."

He looked in her eyes and saw that she was on the verge of crying again. "_This_," he said, pointing to his legs, "is killing _me_." He then closed his eyes. "Please take Julia and go." He covered his face with his hands, completely overwhelmed.

"One last thing to think about. If our roles were reversed and it was me in that bed and I was pushing _you_ away… just think about how you'd feel." And with that, she walked out of his room.

Gibbs didn't need her to say that. He already knew she was right, but it didn't change anything. He was overwhelmed with what ifs, doubts and fear. What would he do with his life if he couldn't walk again? Could he still work for a living? No more chasing dirt bags, investigating crimes or protection duty. Protection. Could he even protect himself never mind his wife and daughter? His daughter. Would he be able to play with her, teach her to drive or walk her down the aisle at her wedding? His wife. She was a woman with a tremendous sexual appetite. Would he ever be able to satisfy her again? Would he ever be able to take walks with her, carry her in his arms or dance with her under the stars again? These thoughts were ripping his heart to shreds to the point that he couldn't even accept the love and assurance his wife was trying to give him. When she wasn't around, he could almost clear his mind and breathe. But when she was there in the room, these thoughts pounded at him like a freight train, running him over. He hated chasing her away, but he couldn't deal with her pain _and_ his own.

All eyes were on Jenny when she exited trauma and walked towards them in the waiting area. "I'm sorry, Abs. He's not up to seeing anyone." She then shared a quick look with Holly, whose sympathy she could read instantly. "Perhaps you should all head back. Mildred, Cynthia… you too. I will call and let you know what I need. There's no use in everyone sitting here waiting."

Tony looked around at all of them gathered there. "Are you sure you don't want at least one of us to stay with you and Julia?" He felt Jenny looked like everything that was happening to the boss was taking a huge toll on her, and he was worried.

Jenny walked over to the infant seat and placed a sleeping Julia in it before turning back to the group. "You are very sweet, Tony, but Jethro's dad is on his way here. And I promise to keep in touch with you as I get updates. Right now they're not expecting results from the MRI for 24 hours. We're just playing a waiting game."

Abby was disappointed. "Jack's coming? Oh, now I really don't want to leave." She saw the look on Jenny's face. "But I will. He'll be sticking around though, right? Coming back to Bethesda?"

Jenny shrugged. "I hope so, but I don't know."

Holly was intrigued. "Jethro's father?"

Tony shot her a look. "We'll explain Jackson Gibbs on the way back."

Cynthia didn't want to leave either. She took Jenny aside and the two discussed back-and-forth what the assistant could do to help her boss out. Finally it was decided Cynthia would return in the morning with a change of clothes and any files that were pressing. Everything else, including filling in SecNav, Cynthia would handle so that Jenny could concentrate on her family. Jenny would be damned if she was letting SecNav pull her away from them right now. Jethro needed her, whether he was ready to admit it or not. SecNav owed her, and she sure as hell intended to collect. Now.

Jenny watched as everyone left. She had mixed feelings about it but felt it was unfair to take up any more of their time to baby sit her. After about a half hour, she saw Todd heading out for the evening. He saw her too and walked over to where she was sitting.

"I had a feeling I'd find you out here," he said, handing her a thick file folder. When he saw her confusion, he added, "I printed out a bunch of information on spinal cord injuries, treatments, etc. Thought you might want it."

Jenny sighed. "You are amazing. I was just kicking myself that I didn't have my laptop with me because I wanted to do just that. Thank you. And thanks for not asking why I'm out here."

He smiled. "Oh I know why you're out here, believe me. I got an earful from him when I saw him, I can only imagine what was thrown at you. But you have to know his reaction is reasonably typical."

Jenny didn't hide her shock. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so. Listen, he's getting the best care, I promise. I'm sure he received massive amounts of steroids in the ambulance, which helps tremendously in cases like his."

Jenny steeled herself for her next question. "What would be the worst case scenario?"

The doctor sighed. "That the velocity of the bullets was so intense, and the damage to the spinal cord was so severe, that he never regains use of his legs." The look on her face killed him. "But Jenny, they're making strides every day. Stem cell research, new technologies being developed - there's always hope. And you love him. That much is obvious. You would find a way to deal with it."

"It's not my dealing with it that worries me, Todd. I love him. Plain, simple, forever. I wouldn't care if all he could move was his eyelashes. But for him? I don't know if _he _could handle it."

"You know, you might want to tell him that eyelashes part," he smiled.

Jenny wished she could smile but right now she didn't have it in her. "What am I hoping for? What is the best case?"

"You are hoping it's spinal cord compression and that when the swelling goes down, he recovers quickly. At least, that's the outcome I'm hoping for."

Jenny closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "That would be amazing. Did you tell him that?" He shot her a look. Now, she was able to smile. "He has a problem thinking positively, I'm afraid."

"Please forgive me for staring at you and your daughter. I'm just in shock still. I guess I understand better why we never went anywhere."

Jenny picked up Julia and showed her off to him. "I'm sorry about that. But I always got the feeling you knew I still had feelings for him." He nodded. "This is Julia. She's about to turn one month old tomorrow."

Todd looked from the baby to Jenny and back at the baby. "I see so much of you in her. She's absolutely adorable."

Jenny was beaming. "Thank you. We find her to be pretty special too. I will say, she is why I'm able to keep it together as much as I am."

Todd handed Jenny his card. "Call me anytime if you have questions about things they're telling you. OK?" She nodded. He then reached into his bag and handed her a sandwich. "Don't argue. You need to keep up your strength."

She took both the card and the sandwich and thanked him. After Todd left, Jenny took out her glasses and studied the file he gave her, trying to absorb every detail. As she read, she kept her hand on Julia's tummy, wanting to make sure her daughter felt secure that at least Mommy was nearby. Several hours later, the sandwich was eaten, Julia had been fed again and she felt herself getting tired. Jack had called to stay he was staying in a hotel room for the night and would be there first thing in the morning. She decided to grab Julia and all her stuff and head back into Jethro's room.

Gibbs was staring at the ceiling. He'd had several hours to himself and while he was at first able to clear his head and just rest, he couldn't stop his mind from returning to worst-case scenarios, nearly driving him to a nervous breakdown. He felt lost and alone. He heard a noise and watched as his wife and daughter entered the room.

Jenny ignored him and placed Julia on the chair, strapped in her infant seat. She put the diaper bag with everything else next to it and then she turned to face her husband, scared of what she would see in his eyes. He could see the fear of rejection as well as exhaustion on her face. Without saying a word, he opened up his blanket. Jenny did her best to hold back the tears of relief she felt as she took off her shoes and crawled into bed with him.


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: Once again, thank you all so much for the tremendous feedback you've been giving. It means so much!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

During the night, nurses came and went, checking Jethro's vitals. They were surprised to find a woman in his bed, most likely his poor wife, especially after dealing with him when he was awake. But no matter what irritation the injured man had produced in them, the sight of his sleeping infant always brought a smile to their faces.

Jenny got up a few times during the night to take care of Julia, but after each time she crawled back into bed with her husband.

He wasn't affectionate, and she wasn't sure if he was pretending to sleep through everything or if he'd been sedated to help his body heal. She didn't care. He had welcomed her into his bed, and it was enough. Granted, the smell of a hospital can be overwhelming, but while she had her head on his chest, she smelled _him_ and the comfort it brought her was immeasurable.

The last time she was up with Julia, she allowed herself to wonder what it would be like in a few hours when they would both wake up in each other's arms. Would he be happy to see her? Would he run his fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head as he often did? Or would mean Jethro be back? She tried to push the doubts out of her head as she drifted off to sleep again.

A couple of hours later, Gibbs was slowly waking up. He'd slept through the night, which surprised him since he knew Julia must have woken up a few times. He looked down and saw Jenny still asleep, her head on his chest. He inhaled, smelling her shampoo, which brought him comfort. He wanted to wrap his body around her when it hit him.

He couldn't move his legs.

For a moment, he'd forgotten but then reality, like a horrible hangover, pounded at his head. Gibbs felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, his nightmare turning out to not be that at all but rather his current condition. He wanted to hold onto his wife for dear life, to see if she could stop him from drowning. That is, until he spied someone out of the corner of his eye, holding his daughter.

"Dad?" he bellowed, incredulous. He then looked down at Jenny, who was woken up by his yelling. "You called my dad? How could you do that without asking me?"

Jenny sighed as she sat up. And so it began anew. She looked at Jackson and tried to apologize with simply a look between them.

For his part, Jack quickly sized up the situation. "I'm glad she called me, son. If there's any way I can help, I want to be here to do it."

Gibbs groused. "There isn't."

Jenny hopped down from the bed and put her shoes back on. "Yes, there is. Even if you don't, _I_ need him." She turned away from her husband and hugged her father-in-law. "Thank you for coming. Look, Julia, it's your grandpa," she smiled, trying to put on a brave front.

Gibbs tried to reign in his temper. "Go have breakfast or something."

Jack looked from Jenny to his son. "I could go out and get something for the three of us and bring it back here."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"That's not what he wants, Jack. He wants us out of here. He likes to push anyone who cares about him away." She then turned her attention back to her husband. "You can glare at me all you want. What did I say that wasn't true?"

"Jenny, can you give me some time alone with Leroy? I'll meet you in the waiting room." He handed Julia back to her mother.

Jenny walked over to her husband before leaving. With her free hand, she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. She stared into his eyes, trying to speak to him that way, their silent language, before she leaned down and gently kissed his lips for a few seconds. She felt his hand caress her cheek as she was pulling away. They continued to stare into each other's eyes. Jenny couldn't help it; a few tears fell down her cheek. She worried how he'd react as she quickly wiped them away. He didn't say anything but she saw a tear of his own slide down onto his pillow. She kept hoping he'd tell her to stay but when he didn't, she headed out of the room.

Jack shook his head. "What are you doing?"

Gibbs was ticked off. "Just go to her, Dad. She's the one who wants you here." Jack looked at him, trying to figure out what was going through his head. "What?"

"You two need each other. Now more than ever. Why are you pushing her away?"

Gibbs remained silent. But he soon realized his father wasn't going to leave until he got an answer. "It hurts too much to look at her. Sometimes I can barely even breathe. I see Jenny and all I can think about is what if I stay like this? What kind of husband, what kind of father will I be?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't mean to be insensitive son, but you're not the first man to go through something like this. Do you think others before you were helped by having a family, or do you think all men in wheelchairs should be single?" He saw his son roll his eyes. "Do you realize you're not even making sense?"

Gibbs glared at his father. "If this is your idea of a pep talk, it sucks."

Jack laughed. "How do you feel having me around? Does it bother you?"

He thought about it for a few seconds and shook his head. "Not really."

"What do you think it would take to get you to reach that point with your wife? Because right now, your rejection is killing her. Anyone could see that, even me. All she wants is to help you through this."

Gibbs sighed. "Dad…"

"Don't 'dad' me. If the worst happens and this _is_ permanent, she's going to be your best ally, your best weapon. I'd hate to see you push her so far away that you lose her. Are you prepared for that?" He saw by the panicked expression on his son's face that he wasn't.

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"So what's your plan? You just want to push her to the brink and then say, 'oops, sorry,' and think it will be okay after that? How much do you expect her to take?"

Gibbs sighed. "I don't know. It's like I'm looking down at myself, watching me push her away and I can't do anything to stop myself. But the thought that she'd be better off without me -"

"Hold on," Jack said, his eyes widening. "Wait a second. Where the heck is _that_ coming from? Are you pushing her away on purpose because you think she'd be better off without you? Are you insane? You don't even know if this is permanent yet!"

"But what if it is, Dad? Doesn't she deserve to be with someone who -"

"She deserves to be with the man she loves. And for whatever reason, that man is you. All this stuff in your head is just noise. You have to push it aside because it's going to destroy your marriage - and you. Instead, listen to your heart. What is _it_ telling you?"

In the hallway, Jenny found a nurse and asked to speak with Jethro's doctor. After about five minutes, a man walked up to her. She was surprised by how young he was.

"Mrs. Gibbs?" Jenny nodded. "I'm Dr. Michaels. I'm the lead doctor on your husband's case. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to get him transferred to Bethesda as soon as possible. How would we go about making that happen?"

He explained the process to Jenny, and they got the paperwork started. Just as she was finishing, Jack approached her. He took Julia out of her arms and kissed Jenny on the temple. "Go to him."

Jenny was a little nervous by the suggestion but the smile on his face immediately put her at ease and she smiled back. "Thank you, Jack!" She squeezed his arm and kissed her daughter before practically running back to his room. She stopped when she got to the doorway, holding her breath. She slowly walked towards him, their eyes locked on each other.

When she got close enough, he reached his hand up, taking his thumb and caressing under her eye to remove a tear that had formed. "I am so sorry, honey." That was it. More tears came streaming down her face. He swallowed hard. "Can you forgive me?"

She quickly threw off her shoes and climbed into his bed, throwing her arm across his chest and gripping his shoulder. He held her tightly against him. "I love you so much, Jethro. Don't ever push me away like that again. You were breaking my heart."

Her words burned, but he knew he'd feel the same if she ever did that to him. He threaded his fingers in her hair, kissing the top of her head. "I'll try not to but I can't promise that everything will be fine now. I've got so many horrible thoughts running through my head, and I'm not great at pushing them aside."

She scooted herself up closer to his face, leaning on her elbow so she could see into his eyes. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling. But when you shut me out, I feel lost and alone and I'm liable to do crazy things when that happens."

"What kind of crazy things?"

"Let's just say you should be happy we weren't home because I probably would have torched your boat."

He looked at her in shock. "Seriously?"

"No, but it sounded good."

He chuckled a bit, the first real release like that since this whole thing happened and it made him realize his dad was absolutely right. He needs his wife to get through this. "I love you so much, Jen. But I'm scared to death right now."

She nodded. "I know. I am too. But we can handle anything together. It's when we're apart that things…" she trailed off, not wanting to even consider it.

"Did you ever think that life was going too great for us? That something was bound to happen to screw things up?"

She caressed his face. "I refuse to believe the universe works that way. It doesn't get us back together, allow us to survive Kort, give us Julia and then decide we have to have something horrible happen. I can't believe that. I won't believe it."

Gibbs wanted to trust her way of seeing things. He looked in her eyes, trying to draw from her strength.

Jenny misunderstood why he was looking at her and thought he wanted to kiss. She leaned down and covered his lips with her own. She caressed his face as she did this, trying to coax his lips apart so she could deepen it. When he wouldn't let her she backed away. "What is it?" She worried when he wouldn't answer her or look her in the eye. "Jethro?"

He finally looked into her eyes again. "What if…" His eyes began to well up.

Her own eyes widened as she realized what thoughts were probably running through his head. "Are you worried about making love?"

He ran his hands from her neck down to her breasts. "You are a very sexual woman. I'm touching your incredibly sexy body and you can check, but I don't think anything is happening down there." She reached her hand downward, and he could tell by the look on her face that he was right.

The disappointed look on his face broke her heart. "First, you have a lot of drugs that are being pumped inside of you so I wouldn't judge anything right now. Second, I think we've proved this past month that not only are we far more than just sex, but that we're still incredible together even without it. Or have you been secretly wanting to leave me because I haven't been able to make love?" He shot her a look that asked if she was crazy. "So why do you think I'd feel any different? The way you caress my body, kiss my neck or look into my eyes satisfies me more than what any other man could even hope to do." She could see him struggling to believe her. "Even if the worst happens, you are more than enough man for me, Jethro Gibbs, just the way you are. In fact, you're _everything_." She could feel his heart racing next to hers.

Gibbs reached his hand into her hair again, bringing her head down so their lips could meet. This time he was the one trying to part her lips, wanting to deepen their kiss. She immediately granted him entry, their hunger for each other overtaking them.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: The beginning of this was especially for srushton24 though I'm hoping you all enjoy. Everyone's support means a great deal, and I absolutely love hearing what you have to say. Thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The fact that Gibbs almost died the day before was weighing heavily on both their minds. They came so close to losing each other forever. For the moment, both Gibbs and Jenny wanted to shut out the world, shut out reality and simply hold onto each other for dear life. When he was kissing her, he believed anything was possible and he felt alive. When his lips touched hers, she knew life wasn't just incredible, it was also safe and she was home. But they couldn't stay that way forever. Jenny hated to do it, especially when she wasn't sure if mean Jethro would return, but she began to pull away. There were things that needed to get done.

Gibbs pulled her back, putting his hand behind her head and kissing her cheek, which was all he could reach. "Don't stop, Jen. Come back. I need you too much," he whispered desperately into her ear. He rubbed his face against hers until their lips found each other again. As their kissing intensified, his hands hungrily soaked in every inch of her body they could reach. Hearing how much he needed her, feeling it in his every touch, meant the world to Jenny.

He loved the way her fingers threaded through his hair, caressed his face and ran up and down his chest. She loved the way his hands felt running through her hair, grabbing at her ass and cupping her breasts. He couldn't get enough of her, and she couldn't get enough of him. Even though they were simply making out, it felt like one of the most erotic connections they'd ever shared.

"Jesus, Shepard… Gibbs."

Both jumped at hearing his voice - they looked up, panting heavily and disoriented from having their passion interrupted - not to mention extremely embarrassed at being caught. Well, at least Jenny was. She quickly looked down and covered herself back up, tossing an irritated look at her husband who seemed almost proud.

Jenny was the first to find her voice, albeit strained and perhaps cracking at times. "Phillip, what are you doing here?" she asked, as she quickly got off her husband and the bed, trying to locate what was left of her dignity by keeping her back to him as she buttoned up her blouse.

"I was headed to Norfolk for meetings today and thought I'd give your assistant here a ride on my plane. Since you weren't returning any of my calls, I figured this was the only way I was going to be able to get some answers."

Cynthia looked apologetically at her boss when she finally turned around, mortified on her behalf. She was carrying a briefcase and an overnight bag which she quickly brought over to Jenny. She whispered, "I _did_ leave a message for you on your cell that we were coming."

Jenny whispered back, "Thanks for trying." She then stood tall and determined. "I'm sorry about the calls, sir, but obviously I've had a few things on my mind."

SevNav looked at Gibbs. "Obviously," he said, smirking.

"I didn't mean what you just walked in on," she added, still a bit flustered.

"I know," he said, concerned. "How are you, Jethro?"

Jenny knew her husband wouldn't want to chat about his condition with the Secretary of the Navy. "Sir, can I speak with you outside, please?" As she led him out of the room, she quickly turned back to Cynthia. "Can you find my father-in-law? He has Julia and is somewhere around this hospital but I'm not exactly sure where at the moment - maybe in the waiting room - and bring him back to this room?"

The assistant nodded as Jenny left. Cynthia then looked at Gibbs. "Glad to see you're being a bit nicer to her now."

"You have really crappy timing," he groused, scrubbing his hand down his face.

"Apparently," she smirked. And with that, Cynthia left the room to go find Jackson and Julia.

Gibbs, now alone, relaxed a bit. He replayed what happened with Jenny over and over in his mind. It was incredible and intense and hot and incredible and he was so grateful to her. She had been right about everything.

When a nurse walked in, he asked her how to work the reclining contraption so he could sit up a bit. After she showed him the simple button to press, he glared at her for making him feel stupid. Several minutes later, Cynthia returned with his father and daughter.

"Can you both give me a few minutes alone with Julia?"

Jack smiled. "You got it, son." He handed her over and then turned his attention to Jenny's assistant. "Cynthia, could I interest you in a cup of coffee? My treat?" She smiled as she took his offered arm and allowed him to lead her out of the room.

Gibbs held his daughter in front of him, trying to look her in the eye before he brought her close to him. His heart raced. "Did you just smile at me? Such a big girl." He kissed her cheek before cradling her in his arms, softly caressing her belly. "I owe you an apology, Jules. I wasn't nice, and I scared you and that was the last thing I ever wanted to do."

Jenny was about to enter the room but when she saw the sight before her, she hung back in the doorway, watching them unnoticed.

Gibbs never took his eyes off his daughter. "I bet it's hard to believe, but daddies can get scared too. Right now, all I want is to be able to take care of you and your mommy, protect you, love you." He studied every inch of her, caressing her hand, her head, touching her on her nose. "Your mommy was absolutely right. You do make me feel better."

Jenny smiled. "She is magic that way."

Gibbs turned his attention to the doorway, locking eyes with his wife. "How long have you been standing there?" He motioned for her to join them.

"Not too long. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation but I couldn't tear myself away from watching you with her. Very little in the world warms my heart more." She carefully sat on the edge of his bed, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on them both.

"You know, she smiled a real smile at me earlier," he said, bursting with pride.

Jenny leaned in close. "I want to see! Get her to do it again."

Gibbs switched her position, holding Julia up in front of him like he did before and she smiled at him again.

"Look at you, sweet girl." Jenny was beaming, so happy to see her daughter progressing as well as her husband's enthusiasm. She was almost able to push out of her mind that they were waiting on test results that would greatly impact the rest of their lives. Almost.

Gibbs saw the flicker of a mood change in Jenny before she was able to cover. "Looks to me like Mommy could use some special Julia magic right about now." She smiled when he handed Julia back over to her. "How did it go with SecNav?"

"I told him he was welcome to work on a Saturday but that I was taking today and tomorrow to be with my family… and possibly longer."

"Jen…"

"Don't use that tone with me, Jethro. The man took away my pregnancy leave, he ended my trip meeting my new father-in-law and I've done everything left and right that he's asked of me. You wondered when I'd be able to say no to him? This is it. The line has been drawn."

Gibbs understood, he just hated that it was because of him. He hung his head low, not able to look up at her.

Jenny noticed. She caressed his face, running her fingers into his hair. "I'm going to see you through this, whatever it takes. If that means a leave of absence, if I have to quit even, I don't care. Our family is what matters."

He reached for her hand and took it out of his hair and instead held it to his chest. "Don't do this."

She looked at him surprised. "Do what?"

"Don't risk your job. Don't make me feel worse." He locked eyes with her, willing her to understand.

She took her hand back to help her steady the baby as she shifted her to rest against her shoulder. "Julia and I will be around to help you through any rehab or physical therapy that might be necessary. Maybe I'll even get her a little cheerleading outfit," she smiled.

"Is there a reason you're choosing to ignore what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I don't like it."

Both turned when they heard Jack and Cynthia return.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "This discussion isn't over."

Jenny looked at him and whispered in a very serious tone, "Just try to keep me away from you." They locked eyes again, only seeing each other.

Jack walked over and took Julia from Jenny. "What's with all the tension? I would have thought you two released enough of it earlier," he laughed.

Cynthia's eyes widened and both Jenny and Gibbs turned their attention to her. "It wasn't me, honest."

Jack laughed. "It was your boss, Jenny. He couldn't stop laughing about it. Ran into him in the hallway as he was leaving."

Jenny shook her head at her husband. "Great." She saw his face and frowned. "All my progress to be taken seriously has been undone - so what is with that stupid grin?"

"Can I help it if it's a pretty great memory?"

A smile slowly came over Jenny's face. "It _was _pretty great."

Cynthia remained quiet but rolled her eyes, not wishing to relive that particular moment again in her head. She shuddered at the thought.

"So what is the plan now?" asked Jack, as he made little noises to entertain Julia.

"Dr. Michaels asked if we'd wait here until the test results arrive but then we're going to all head back to Bethesda."

Gibbs didn't hide his surprise. "When was that decided?"

Jenny was confused. "Why, is it a problem? I would have thought you'd want to be closer to home. It would certainly make life easier going back and forth."

"For you."

Jack and Cynthia exchanged worried looks.

"Yes, for me, for the team and everyone else who cares for you. What's the problem?"

"The problem is, you didn't ask me. You just assumed. The doctors here are great."

Jenny sighed. "What's this really about because I'm pretty sure the doctors at Bethesda are great too."

He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "Can you guys…"

Jack and Cynthia couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Jenny braced herself. "Okay, we're alone. What's this about?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face. "I'm not a child, Jenny. I don't want you making decisions about my care without at least consulting me."

Jenny sighed. "You're… absolutely right." She saw the surprised look on his face. "I should have asked. I'm sorry. I guess it never occurred to me that you wouldn't want to go back home. Why don't you?"

He looked at her and then down at his legs. "I don't want to see anyone," was all he could manage.

Her whole body sagged when the realization hit her. "It's not that you don't want to see them, is it?" She swallowed. "You… you don't want to be seen." Gibbs slowly raised his eyes to look into hers, and Jenny knew she was right.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Sorry for the delay in this one. A bunch of things were needing my attention. Thanks to everyone who has continued to leave reviews - you guys are awesome!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny hurt for her husband. She was sitting on his bed, leaning her one hand over his waist on the mattress while the other one held his hand. She brought that hand to her lips, kissing it gently and then rested her cheek against it. "I love you," she said before kissing his hand again and holding it in her lap. "Is it just the team you don't want seeing you? Is it everyone you know? I want to understand what's going through your head."

"No you don't. My head is a very scary place right now."

She sighed. "It would really make life easier if you were closer to the house. I can't keep commandeering planes or helicopters, and by car it's about four hours. And at some point, the hospital staff is going to insist I take a shower even if you don't. Not only that, they're going to be sick of this suit. I know I am."

Gibbs motioned to the overnight bag. "Why don't you see what Cynthia brought you. You can use the bathroom right over there."

Jenny squeezed his hand one more time before she hopped off the bed and opened the bag. "It's a pair of yoga pants and a red sweater. Oh! And deodorant. I love her." She turned her attention back to her husband. "You know, I'm going to have to get her a great gift to make up for us traumatizing her earlier." She walked back over to him and he put his arm around her, resting his hand on her butt.

"How about if we traumatize her some more?"

Jenny smiled. She took her hand and caressed his forehead before she let her fingers settle in his hair. She then bent down over the bed so she could kiss him briefly. "I promise more later. Let me go change before they come back." Gibbs wouldn't let her go. "You are going to give me my ass back, right?" The smirk on his face said otherwise, so Jenny pried his hand off and scooted away before he could do anything about it.

"Taking advantage of my condition to run away isn't cool, Mrs. Gibbs."

"Ha," Jenny said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Gibbs smiled as he closed his eyes. That is until the scary thoughts made their way into his head again. Would his team still respect him? Would people pity him when they saw him? Would he have control over anything again? The thoughts must have been incredibly loud because he didn't hear someone walk into his room until they were leaning down talking into his ear.

"You _will_ walk again. You got that?"

Gibbs turned his head toward the voice, startled. He looked at Tony's intense eyes, boring a hole into his own. The younger agent then lightly head-slapped Gibbs, shocking the older man.

His expression and voice remained steely and low. "I said… you… will… walk… again."

The two men locked eyes, Gibbs understanding. "I gotcha, DiNozzo."

Tony realized Gibbs did indeed understand and smiled. "Good." He turned to walk out and ran into Jenny coming out of the bathroom.

"Tony?" she called to him, her eyes wide in shock. When he didn't stop she dropped her bag and ran after him. "What's going on? What happened in there?"

He stopped walking and turned around to face her. "I was just returning the favor." When he saw her confusion, he continued. "Remind me to tell you some time about when I got the plague."

Jenny nodded. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Do you still need Cynthia? I figured I'd give her a ride back."

"I don't. Thanks for doing that." Jenny turned and headed back to her husband's room.

He was waiting for her. "I'm willing to go to Bethesda."

Jenny had no idea what just happened but she knew one thing. She was grateful to one Very Special Agent DiNozzo. She walked over to her husband, sat on the edge of his bed and reached for his hand. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He sighed. "I really hate this waiting."

"I know. I do too." She looked around. "Do you want me to go find your doctor or your dad and Julia?"

He shook his head. "Please don't go."

Jenny squeezed his hand. "I wouldn't be gone long."

"What I mean is, we should probably finish our discussion from earlier."

She sighed. "Why?"

"Promise me, Jenny."

She did her best to look innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look at me." She was sitting out of reach so he couldn't physically make her look at him. "Please." Reluctantly, she turned her head and looked in his eyes. "You worked too hard to get where you are to just walk away from it. Promise you won't let whatever ends up happening with me interfere. I will have lost enough. Don't make me drag you down with me."

"It probably won't come down to that," she insisted. "Hopefully SecNav will hire an assistant director shortly and then that will help free me up to be there for you whenever you need me."

He was having none of her rationalizations. It was important to Gibbs to know that Jenny would fight to keep her job. "Promise me."

She shook her head. "If it comes down to choosing between you and my job, it's no contest. How can you even ask that of me?"

"You can be so damn stubborn sometimes."

She smirked. "This coming from Mr. Flexible?"

"But that's me. You're supposed to be different."

Jenny shook her head. "Chauvinist." She sighed. "I will do my best, but if I have even an inkling that you need me or I can help you, _nothing_ will be able to keep me from you. You have to know that, and you can't possibly not understand it. We both know you'd be the exact same way if roles were reversed."

He nodded silently, finally giving up. "Come here." Gibbs opened up his arms. She scooted down and then rested her head against his chest as he closed them around her. "I love you," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

She closed her eyes, bunching up his hospital gown in her hand next to her face. "I love you, too." They sat that way for several minutes, just holding each other close. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wondering how I survived without you. I mean it. I really have no idea."

Jenny tilted her head back so she could look at him. She reached her hand up and caressed his face, smiling when he melted into her touch. "My years being far away from you were hard enough. Then those three years where you were nearby but almost farther away than before, were just utterly painful. The year when I knew you still cared but I wasn't allowed to ever see you again… well you learned what pure hell that was for me. And then yesterday, when I thought I might never see you again… Oh God, Jethro." She buried her face in his chest and he held her closer, if that was even possible.

"I'm so sorry you went through that, Jen. And then I had to go and be an ass and push you away. I'm sorry."

"Now that's what I like to see." Jack smiled, seeing his two favorite adults hugging each other as he walked into the room. He looked down at his granddaughter, cradled in his arms. "I told you it would all work out, Julia." He walked to the side of the bed that Jenny wasn't on and placed the baby on her daddy's chest, next to her mommy. "Now that's a picture."

Jethro glared at his father. "That you won't be taking because I'm only wearing a hospital gown." He then caressed his daughter's head. "Hey there, Jules. Did you have fun with Grandpa Jack?"

"She had a great time. Julia, tell that father of yours how you wrapped his doctor around your little finger and got him to chase down those test results faster."

Both Gibbs and Jenny's eyes widened.

"That's right. He should be on his way in here as soon as he gets them, said maybe a few minutes."

Jenny sighed. "Thanks, Jack. You both are pretty amazing," she said, rubbing her daughter's back. She looked up and saw fear on her husband's face. "What is it?"

"Only a few more minutes left to have hope for a good outcome before it's possibly wiped away."

"Now there you go, thinking positively again," she said, shaking her head. "Stop that." She poked him in the chest. "Hold your daughter, believe in her magic - and ours."

Jack smiled. "I told you… your greatest weapon."

Jenny was confused. "What is?"

Gibbs leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "You. You're my greatest weapon."

Jenny smiled at Jack. "Thank you." She then turned her attention back to her husband. "I don't care what the results say, we're going to make it through this." She reached for her father-in-law's hand. "As a family." Gibbs put his hand up to his mouth, trying not to laugh. "What?"

He shook his head and smiled. "When did you get so sappy?"

Jack laughed at his son's words and both endured glares from Jenny until she started laughing too. "Fine. I give up." She picked up Julia, holding her in front of her. "When you're old enough to start watching 'Sesame Street,' just know your father was the inspiration for Oscar the Grouch."

"Awww," Jack laughed again.

"This is great to see." Dr. Michaels walked in the room and smiled. He wasn't terribly surprised when the three adults froze upon seeing him. "Humor really is the best medicine."

Jenny quickly sat up, holding Julia tightly against her with one hand as she reached for her husband's hand with the other.

"Do you all mind if Capt. Gelfand joins us?" He motioned to the doorway.

Jenny turned around, saw Todd and smiled. She was relieved to have their own personal advocate there to explain things once Dr. Michaels left. She turned to Jethro and he nodded tightly, having nothing to do with Todd but rather his nervousness about the results.

"OK then," Dr. Michaels said, leaning against the wall. He looked at their worried faces. "It was reasonably good news."

Jack and Jenny both heard 'good' and breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes lit up as they looked at her husband. But Jethro heard another word and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean by reasonably?" he asked.

"The damage should not be permanent. Over the next few days to a week, the swelling should go down and you should have feeling return."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "I'm hearing a lot of 'shoulds' in there. Is there a possibility it won't?"

Todd stepped in. "Dr. Michaels, do you mind if I -"

"Please do." Frankly, Special Agent Gibbs intimidated Dr. Michaels a little bit so he was happy to have the captain intercede.

"No two patients are exactly alike. But on average, what he described is what happens. But it could take longer to bounce back than you think. You're not going to just get up and walk out of here in a couple of days. You're going to need physical therapy. How fast your recovery goes will be in your hands. But all signs point to it being a full one."

Jenny looked at Todd. "So is this what you said I should hope for?"

He smiled. "Pretty much. Why don't you all take a few minutes, and I'll come back to answer any of your questions."

Jenny was smiling. "Thank you so much, Todd, Dr. Michaels."

Both men nodded as they walked out of the room.

Gibbs leaned his head back, taking a deep breath before looking at his wife. "That was good news, right?"

Jack was incredulous. "Well, it certainly wasn't _bad_ news."

Jenny could see something was nagging at her husband. "What is it?"

"I can't shake the feeling that there was something they weren't telling us. What about you?"

Jenny smiled and squeezed his hand. "Oh Jethro, we got our miracle. Let's grab it and hold onto it."

Her words would have put his mind at ease… if only he hadn't seen her right eye twitch.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Can I say how awesome it is that you are all so well versed in NCIS/Jibbs lore to get all my references! I love that! Thanks for the feedback - you guys are awesome!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs eyed Jenny carefully as she got off the bed.

She caressed Julia's head, as she laid cradled in her daddy's arms. "I think I'm going to go check on our plans for Bethesda. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, kissing her husband before she headed out the door.

Jack stared at his son as he watched his wife leave. "What's that look for?"

"My wife. I have a feeling she is on her way to verbally kick one doctor/captain in the cajones."

"What?"

"In the balls, Dad."

Jack made a face. "I know what 'cajones' means, Leroy; my question is why would she do that?"

"Because she thinks they're holding back something too."

"But she just said -"

Gibbs glared at his father. "I don't give a damn what she _said_, Jenny wasn't buying it either and I bet she's trying right now to find out the real story. Don't believe me? Look outside. See if she's yelling at the doctor." He then looked down at Julia. "We both know I'm right, don't we?" He chuckled when Julia smiled at him.

Jack quietly walked to the doorway and peered outside. He didn't have to go any farther. He heard Jenny yelling at the doctor. He turned around and walked back inside the room.

"You were right."

Gibbs sighed. "Now I just have to hope she'll tell me the truth about what she found out."

Todd was feeling blind-sided by Jenny. "Why do you think I'm holding out on you?"

"Damn it, Todd, just tell me what it is that you and Dr. Michaels are holding back? Is there a chance that things are worse than you both led us to believe?"

Todd sighed. He looked at Jenny and saw determination in her eyes and realized she wasn't going to let this go. "What we told you should be true."

Jenny could feel her heart racing. "But…"

Todd looked exasperated. "But there is a very small percentage of cases where the patient doesn't recover fully." He saw that Jenny was taking the information hard. "It's very small."

Jenny leaned back against the wall. "Why didn't you tell us? How small?"

"Because we meant what we said - he _should_ be fine. In about three percent of the patients - and there's usually extenuating circumstances, none of which Gibbs has happening. He has no secondary diseases, injuries. Stop looking for trouble."

She brought her hand up to her forehead and took a deep breath before looking at him. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

Todd sighed. "I think you are two very cynical people who were just given a gift. He was very lucky. If the shooter had been an inch closer, we would not be having this same discussion."

Jenny was stunned. "Oh God."

Todd walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Right now, a positive attitude can work wonders. Gibbs needs to be motivated. He will need to cooperate with the plan his physical therapists come up with, and he will have to stick with it. Your support is going to be pivotal to his recovery. If I recall correctly, he is a very stubborn man."

She sighed. "You could say that."

The captain smiled as he released her shoulders. "Channel it. This is going to be a roller coaster both with emotions and progress. More than likely he will take out his frustrations on the person closest to him. It's normal. Ride it out. You will need to show more patience than you have for anything else in your life."

Jenny swallowed hard as she nodded.

"If you need someone to vent to, you can call me anytime. Or if you need me to talk to him, have him call me. He has a tough road ahead of him. But let this be something that brings you both closer together, not…"

"It will _not_ tear us apart. I won't let it."

He smiled. "I never thought for one second you would."

She nodded. "Thanks, Todd." Jenny left him and walked back into her husband's hospital room.

Gibbs looked up from Julia when he heard her enter and quickly handed the baby to his father. Jack understood immediately and took Julia for a little walk. Once they were gone, Jethro reached for his wife's hand. "So… what did you find out about Bethesda?"

She seemed lost in thought. "Bethesda?" Then it dawned on her why he asked. She was about to try to cover when she saw the look on his face, basically letting her know she was caught. "You knew?" He nodded. "Damn eye twitched?" He nodded again. "Hate that," she sighed.

Gibbs motioned for her to sit down next to him, which she did. "What did you find out? What were they holding back?" He saw she was hesitant to tell him. "Is it that bad?"

"No. They wanted us to stay focused and positive but apparently in a very small percentage people don't get better." She saw the look on his face and immediately lifted her hand to caress it. "Don't worry; it's usually patients who have secondary conditions going on, which you don't. He truly believes that you _will_ have a full recovery. And he said attitude is a very important part."

Gibbs seemed almost insulted. "I can have a good attitude."

"You'd better. He said you have to listen to your physical therapists. He warned me that it's going to be a roller coaster for you, and I'm going to have to be patient."

"Yes, you are. And you'll probably have to kiss me a lot to keep me in line."

Jenny smiled. "Is that so? To keep you in line, you say?" she nodded, thinking it over. "In other words, if you're not in line, I should withhold kisses to get you back… in line?"

His eyes widened. "No, that's not what I meant."

"I don't know, it's kind of what it sounded like to me. Not a bad idea either. Whereas chocolate would work on me, kisses… yep, I could see that working for you," she teased.

"I think I deserve some of those kisses right now, don't I?"

She stared at her husband. His eyes, his handsome face drawing her in and twisting around her heart and making it his own. They were joined together in a way that was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. "You deserve all I have to give you. You are the most amazing man I have ever known."

Not that he didn't adore hearing her say that, but there was something in her voice that gripped his own heart and wouldn't let go. "Jen?"

She cupped her hand around his cheek. "One inch, Jethro. Had he been one inch closer…" and that was it; tears were falling down her cheeks.

He opened up his arms to her, which she immediately complied with, holding him close to her. Her tears fell onto his chest, easily making their way through his gown and wetting his chest.

"That was cutting it way too close. You have a wife and daughter now who are counting on you being around. You have to be more careful." He ran his fingers through her hair, his touch soothing the pain she was feeling. Jenny looked up at him. "I can't lose you."

Gibbs did his best to wipe away her tears, but she grabbed his hand, pressing it against her cheek - needing to feel his skin against hers. "I want to kiss you, Jen, but you're too far down." She immediately scooted up and took his lips with hers. After a few seconds, he broke away from her, having learned his lesson earlier. "Get under the covers with me."

She smiled, understanding and appreciating his wanting some privacy for them from the inevitable interruption. Jenny managed to get the covers over her and immediately went for her husband's lips again. She wanted so much more from him. She wanted to feel alive, to feel him inside of her so they could be as one. Knowing that wasn't possible for a couple of reasons, she did her best to make what they could do give them both solace.

Gibbs knew she needed him. He knew her mind almost as well as he knew his own - maybe even better. He knew she needed to reaffirm they were both alive, together and very much in love. He held her in his arms as he lost himself in her lips. His hands slipped under her sweater, her yoga pants, needing to touch skin to skin.

She removed her lips from his, wanting to taste his neck and his ear lobes, which she knew he loved.

Knowing he couldn't do much more, he thought perhaps telling her all he wanted to do would be at least something. He opened his eyes to make sure they were still alone before he whispered huskily to her. "I wish I could make love to you right now. What I wouldn't do to put my mouth, my lips, my tongue over every inch of your body." He was rewarded with a low moan from her lips, making him smile. "I love your moan," he continued.

Jenny stopped kissing his ear. She wanted to look in his eyes as he spoke and put his hands all over her.

Gibbs moved his hands to every place he mentioned. "I love the small of your back, how it slopes right down to the greatest ass ever." He realized she wasn't doing anything but listening to him, her eyes glazing over as he touched certain spots.

Jenny ran her hand over his chest. "I love the sound of your voice, especially when I know you're so turned on. It gets husky and incredibly sexy. The way your eyes look at me, like they're making love to my soul."

His hands had made their way under her sweater, moving her bra aside as best they could so he could feel her breasts. Jenny's breathing increased, her neck falling back to allow his lips to suckle the spot that drives her crazy. She opened her eyes briefly. Seeing they were still alone, she allowed another moan to escape her lips. "Oh, Jethro…God, you make me feel incredible."

Instinctively she reached down, but her heart fell realizing that nothing was happening for him. He realized what happened and stopped. He fixed her bra, put her sweater back down and sighed.

Jenny felt horrible. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… it was just -"

Gibbs put his fingers to her lips. "I know." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to show how much it really upset him.

Jenny kicked herself for ruining everything. She pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and dropped her head. _Why did I do that?_

Gibbs wanted to comfort her. He knew she was berating herself but he was so overcome with his own embarrassment, of feeling like he let her down that he couldn't get out of his head enough to be there for her.

The two sat next to each other on the bed but were a million miles apart.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Not everything I thought would end up in this chapter did and some things I hadn't imagined would happen, did. Sometimes I feel a bit possessed by these characters. Thanks for your patience and support. You guys make it so much easier.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The four-hour trip to Bethesda seemed like an eternity for Jenny. Melvin had been kind enough to drive Jack's car there so that he and Jenny could sit in the back with Julia while Jethro was taken via medical transport back to Maryland. He was long settled in his new room by the time they arrived.

The ride there had concerned Jack. While she spent a great deal of it sleeping, when she was awake, Jenny wasn't her usual exuberant self and he wasn't sure why. The only time he could get her to truly smile was when he talked about Julia. His son had seemed low-key as well, but he could tell their mood wasn't due to a fight. When he asked Jenny if it had anything to do with what she had learned from the doctor, she assured him that wasn't the case. She said it was exhaustion catching up to them both, but Jack didn't buy it. Something seemed different. But if they were unwilling to confide in him, he was wise enough to know there wasn't much he could do about it.

After they found Gibbs in his room sleeping, Jack decided it was a good time to drive to their house, get settled and take a nap. He promised to come back in a few hours with dinner for them all as well as a few things Jenny had asked him to bring for Julia.

Seeing that her husband was still sleeping, Jenny took advantage of the opportunity to hunt down his doctors and introduce herself. With Julia in tow, she met his team and was updated on what he'd been told about his schedule for the next few days. The man taking lead, Dr. Dixon, was a gruff fellow but she had a feeling her husband would like that. It didn't take any of the doctors or therapists long to realize Jenny was going to be a very hands-on wife overseeing her husband's care. It also wasn't lost on any of them exactly who she was so the respect they showed her was instant and genuine. She asked Dr. Dixon if he was familiar with Captain Todd Gelfand down in Norfolk and if he would, to please keep him updated on her husband's case.

Feeling like she had a better handle on things, Jenny went back to her husband's room and moved a chair closer to his bed. She watched him sleep for a little while before she realized she needed to get some rest too. She found a way to recline, resting her head against the wall. She placed her baby girl on her chest, wrapping a blanket around them both so Julia was fastened securely on her before she allowed sleep to overtake her.

About an hour later, Julia woke up crying, startling Jenny awake. She opened her eyes quickly and saw that her husband was awake too, trying not to laugh. She sat up, grasping her daughter close as she leaned down to kiss her head. "There, there, sweet girl. Are you hungry? Of course you are, who am I kidding?" Exhausted, Jenny reached in the bag Mildred had left for her and grabbed a towel. She then unbuttoned her sweater so that her baby could eat. Once Julia was settled in, Jenny turned her attention to Jethro. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. How'd the trip here go?"

"Quiet."

He nodded, understanding. "Where's Jack?"

"He's sleeping at the house but then he's bringing dinner back here. I have him retrieving some things for Julia too."

"Maybe you should take a break and go home tonight." Gibbs saw the look of rejection in her eyes. "Honey, don't. I just want you to get some sleep. I didn't mean anything else by it."

Jenny kept her attention on the baby as she quietly answered her husband. "And you think I'll be able to sleep better alone in our bed, knowing you're here by yourself?"

He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Oh I don't know, Jen. I was trying to help."

"Who? Yourself? Because you certainly weren't thinking about me. There's no way you could have been thinking it'd help me to be away from you."

Gibbs closed his eyes, not wanting to look at her because he could tell from the sound of her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

He sighed, realizing she was right. "It just hurts."

"What does?"

Gibbs turned his head to look at her, raking his eyes over her entire body before looking her in the eye, now that she was finally looking at him too. "The thought of sleeping with you tonight."

She did her best to cover how much his words hurt. "Why?"

He felt horrible. Her voice sounded so wounded and small. "Because feeling you on me, next to me, will be a constant reminder of how I can't…" Gibbs couldn't finish. He turned his head away from her.

Jenny was beginning to understand what Todd meant about patience. She felt like they'd had this conversation already and worked through it but she was going to need to keep reassuring him. She stood up carefully, with Julia still nursing, to get closer to him. "Look at me, Jethro."

He turned his head, first focusing on their daughter and her little cheeks puffing in and out. He reached his hand out to touch them, her baby soft skin making him smile. Gibbs then looked up into his wife's eyes.

"Are you telling me the only comfort you get from me is sexual? Is that really all we are?"

"Of course not, but it's not that simple, Jen."

"Is it really more painful to have me with you than to not have me? Damn it, Jethro. I thought we had made progress on all of this. Please don't hold an involuntary impulse against me. Don't punish us both because I wanted to make you feel good."

Gibbs saw the stress this was causing her and knew if she were able to think about it clearly, she wouldn't want to be like this while nursing. So he decided to do something quickly to diffuse the situation. "Turn around," he said. Jenny looked at him, confused, but did as he said. "Move a few steps this direction," he said, pointing to her left. When she did, he put his hand on her neck, massaging as best he could from his vantage point but mostly he ran his fingers through her hair. "Shhhhh. Just relax. Close your eyes and breathe in and out."

Jenny did as he suggested, quickly realizing why he was doing it. "Thank you."

They stayed that way for the rest of feeding time. When Jenny was done burping and changing Julia, she handed her over to her father, who let her rest on his chest.

Jenny hopped up onto his bed, sitting next to him. "Thanks again. You handled that perfectly. I shouldn't have been getting myself all worked up," she said, shaking her head, obviously berating herself.

"I didn't help things by talking about that. Bad timing, I guess."

"Perhaps." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "Then again, I'm not sure there would have been a good time to tell me you didn't want me with you."

"Stop it. You know it's not that simple. And you know I always want you with me. You're choosing to see it as a rejection - which it isn't. It's the opposite actually. It's because I want you so much..."

She furrowed her brows. "So you don't want me to share your bed because you want me too much?" Jenny shook her head. "Let's just forget about sex. Take that off the table, along with any pressure you might feel. I need my best friend. I need the man in whose arms I feel safe and loved."

He nodded. "OK. I'm sorry."

She reached for the pointer finger on his hand with her own and locked their two fingers. "I have spent too many nights of my life without you already. If there's any way we can help it, I don't want to ever be apart from you."

"You're right."

She sighed. "Do you remember how it was for us in the beginning? And I'm not even talking about Marseille… Paris… Serbia… I'm talking about after finding each other again on that plane. I'm talking about in New Mexico."

He swallowed, his voice low. "Of course I do."

"We wanted nothing more than to be with each other and outside forces kept ripping us apart, telling us we couldn't. We were desperate to be together. Hell, look at us last week? Kept apart because I had to be in New York. We were miserable without each other."

He nodded, his eyes cast downward, unable to look at her.

"You were almost killed yesterday, and I wouldn't have had the chance to even say goodbye - to tell you one last time how you are my _everything_." Her voice became small and quiet. "How can worrying about sex, how can it even enter the equation? How on earth can it make you not want to be with me?"

His eyes, filled with moisture, looked into hers, also on the verge of tears. "I don't know why my first instinct is still to push you away. I'm sorry."

Something inside Jenny snapped. "God, Jethro, who am I?" she asked, bringing her legs up to sit cross-legged on his bed. She placed an elbow on each knee and dropped her head into her hands.

"What do you mean?" He rubbed his daughter's back instinctively, needing her comfort because he had no idea what was about to come out of her mother's mouth.

She took the ponytail holder she had around her wrist and put her hair up. "I don't even recognize myself. When did I become this desperate lovesick woman who can't survive the night without _her man_? Can you still see any remnants of the kick-ass field agent you fell in love with in Europe? Right now I bet you can't. What the hell is wrong with me?" She jumped off the bed and headed for the door after grabbing her cell phone. "I… I have to get some air. I have my cell in case."

His eyes widened in panic. "Jen! You didn't let me answer! Jen!" Gibbs inwardly cursed his situation even more, furious that his body wouldn't let him chase after her and furious that she would do that when she knew he couldn't do anything about it. He looked down at his daughter, her soft and delicate features always turned him into mush. "She's wrong, Julia. I only wish she'd come back so I could tell her."

"Tell her what?"

Gibbs looked at the door to his room. His father was standing there with a tote slung over his shoulder and two plastic bags filled with food hanging from his hands.

"Hey, Dad. Thanks for bringing food and stuff for Jules."

Jack placed the food on the rolling cart near his son's bed and dropped the tote near the others by the chair Jenny had taken over. "I also have her bassinette in the car, but I wanted to get the food to you two first. Where's Jenny?"

"She needed some air. I don't know when she's coming back."

After walking around for a while, Jenny found a quiet corner. She sank down to the ground and looked at her cell phone. She found herself missing her childhood, when she would have known instinctively who to call for help from her numerous array of friends. The past decade, Jenny was feeling isolated, realizing she hadn't done a great job of cultivating friends. She was feeling like she needed to talk with someone who would kick some sense into her and that really left only one person. She pressed the familiar number.

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Is it a bad time?"

Mary swiveled her chair away from her computer screen and instead looked out her office window. "No, I was just catching up on paperwork - what every underpaid civil servant does over the weekend. What's going on?"

"Um…" she began, holding back the tears. "Gibbs was shot in the line of duty yesterday."

Mary's eyes closed tightly as she leaned back against her chair. "Oh God, Jenny. I'm sorry. How bad is it?"

"Can't feel his legs. But the doctors do believe once the swelling goes down, he will but he'll be needing physical therapy for a while."

"Man, it could have been so much worse. But I'm guessing it's still feeling pretty crappy."

"It's been rough."

"What can I do?"

"I realized something a few minutes ago. Somewhere between getting shot while alone in the California desert and ending up here in Bethesda, married and a mom, I lost… me. I don't even recognize myself any more."

"What makes you say that?"

Jenny laughed bitterly to herself. "My husband wants some time alone, and I come flying off the spool, incapable of surviving a night without him. When did I become the clingy, desperate girl I always hated in school?"

Mary smiled to herself. "I always hated her too."

Jenny laughed. A real, genuine laugh. "You did say we gave you a cavity."

"Stop being so hard on yourself. You've been through a lot. You have _survived_ so much. Cut yourself some slack, okay? You're still finding your way through this. And cut the grouch some slack while you're at it. We all need time to process things, and this is one helluva thing to have to process."

"Thanks, Mary."

"No prob. That's what friends are for, right?"

Jenny felt a bit better as she walked back to her husband's room. She leaned against the door jam, watching him and Jack eating their sub sandwiches, with Julia asleep in her bassinette. It was only a few seconds before Gibbs sensed her there, and the two locked eyes. "Jack, after you finish your sandwich, I think maybe we should go home. We'll come back first thing tomorrow morning."

Gibbs swallowed, not taking his eyes off of her. "Don't do this. Stay with me."

She walked over to the bed and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's okay. It will do us both some good," she said, almost as much to convince herself. "I love you."

"You know, you walked out before allowing me the chance to answer your question." He saw the expectant look in her eyes. He lifted his hand to caress her face. "I see far more than remnants. I see her every time I look in your eyes, because… I… _see…_ you."

Jenny looked down, a bit choked up, before lifting her eyes back up to meet his. "Thank you." She caressed his face before leaning in to kiss him briefly. "Good night, Jethro. We'll see you in the morning."

He realized her mind was made up and he had to live with what he set in motion. He just hoped that, left alone with their thoughts, they wouldn't end up further apart by morning.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: Hope my east coast of U.S./Canada readers are all okay after the earthquake. Yikes! As for this chapter, once again listened to "To Sir With Love" (any version works but I was listening to 10,000 Maniacs). Still didn't completely delve into the elements that song brings up that I wanted to, but I'm getting closer. Hope you all enjoy. And thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave me a review - you guys are the best! Feedback helps more than you know.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny was relieved. She'd finally gotten Julia to settle down and fall asleep.

"Do you think she sensed something is going on between her folks?"

Jenny looked up to see her father-in-law in the doorway. She turned on the baby monitor and motioned for him to follow her into the living room, where she turned on the other monitor. The two adults sat down; Jenny curled up on the couch and Jack in the chair next to her. She sighed. "How much do you know?"

Jack released a chortle. "You really think Leroy told me anything?"

Jenny was having a hard time picturing _that_ conversation. She managed a small, strained smile. "It's a stressful situation. It wouldn't surprise me if Julia sensed… something. Or it could be she was reacting poorly to her schedule being a bit haphazard these past two days. I don't know…"

"I'm here, Jenny, if you need to talk."

"I know and I appreciate that more than I can say. I miss having my own father to talk to. I miss him a great deal. He would have liked you a lot."

"Would he have liked my boy?"

At that thought, Jenny's smile was genuine and unbridled. "Your son is everything he would have wanted in one and more - other than his being a Marine and not in the Army," she laughed. "He would have loved him. I know it."

"Jenny, why didn't you want to stay with him tonight?"

She leaned back against the couch and took a deep breath. "It's complicated, Jack. But he didn't really want me there."

He shook his head. "I don't get you two sometimes. You both seem to always think the other thinks one thing when they say something completely opposite."

Jenny was a bit amused and taken aback by his words. "What do you mean?"

"Take earlier, for instance. He asked if you thought the doctors were holding back something. You essentially said no. You then left the room. He said you were going to find out what the docs were holding back and it turned out he was right. I'm confused a lot by the two of you."

Jenny smiled. "I'm sorry about that. We know each other pretty well and while we confuse you and others I'm sure, we… just… know."

"I guess if it works for you." He noticed her mood darken. "You do plan to stick by my boy through this?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course. How could you think I wouldn't?"

Jack almost felt ashamed for having the thought after seeing her reaction. "He's been through a lot. I can't help but worry. I see him pushing you away, and well… I know there is only so much a person can take."

Jenny leaned forward and put her hand on his. "If you believe nothing else, believe that I will _never_ walk away from your son." She locked eyes with him. "Never. No matter how big a jackass he is to me." She smirked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked because Jack laughed.

Back at the hospital, Tony was doing his best to sneak into the room assigned to his boss. Mary had called, giving him an earful about how Gibbs and Jenny needed his support. She wanted him to go to Bethesda right away - visiting hour rules be damned. He was to find Jenny and make sure she was okay. He looked around and made his way into the room. It was weird for him to see Gibbs flat on his back, not moving, not barking orders… but rather lying very still.

Gibbs may have been still but his brain was in overdrive. He was trying to wrap his mind around what Jenny said earlier. It disturbed him, and he didn't understand where she was coming from. How could she not recognize herself? He loved that she always wanted him with her. Then again, he certainly hadn't been acting like that's how he felt. Had he pushed her away one too many times that the spell between them was broken? Did she finally wise up and realize that he wasn't worth it?

Obviously lost in thought, it took Gibbs a few minutes to notice Tony standing there. "DiNozzo."

"Hey, Boss. You here by yourself?"

"Not anymore."

Tony let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah, guess not. The Director go home?"

"Yep."

There seemed to be hint of bitterness in his tone. Or was it sadness? "Mind if I come in?"

"Not like I can stop you."

Tony's heart sunk a bit. That one sentence pretty much encapsulated how Gibbs was handling the situation and he wasn't used to seeing the man he admired so much behave this way. Not that he could really blame him. He walked over to his bed and sat in the chair next to it. They stayed silent for a few minutes as Tony debated how best to handle the situation. He had a feeling the older man needed to talk but would he be willing to open up to _him_? Would it be crossing a line for him to even try? But in the back of his mind, Tony kept hearing Mary pushing him to help. And then he got his opening.

"What are you doing here, DiNozzo? How'd you even know where I was?"

"Jenny called Mary tonight. She needed to talk."

"And she called _Mary_?" Gibbs wasn't even sure why he was surprised. Of course she'd still turn to Mary. The same person, much to his chagrin, that she turned to since he fell back into her life less than a year ago. He realized Tony might know more than he currently did about his wife's state of mind.

Tony laughed nervously. "That she did. In fact, she thought she'd still be here."

Gibbs managed a small smile. "So you're really here to check up on my wife for your… aw, hell, I don't know what she is to you."

"Join the club," he said under his breath. "Anyway, it doesn't mean I don't want to know how you're holding up. Knowing how you two are, I'm guessing things didn't go very well since she's gone home."

Gibbs glared at the younger man. But the need to make sense of his thoughts got the better of him. "Did Mary say how she was doing, why she's worried about Jenny?"

_Uh oh. It's worse than I thought. _"You know women. They protect each other. But I guess it was bad enough she felt the need for me to get in my car and drive over here to check on you guys. Did you two have a fight?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, Jethro did something he never does. He opened up - just a tiny bit - and he wasn't exactly sure why. "Tony, have you ever found yourself unable to be around a loved one because you fear that you'll see that look of disappointment in their eyes?"

First, he couldn't get over the fact that Gibbs called him Tony. Second, he couldn't believe he was having a real moment with his equivalent of John Wayne. And it meant the world to him. "That's exactly what stops me from searching for Jeanne."

Gibbs felt for him. "That's not a good enough reason to stay away from her if you're really in love. And if you are, you need to find her and tell her. Finding your soul mate, the woman who is everything to you… you need to hold on and not let go."

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, handing it to Gibbs. "You first."

Gibbs was taken aback but then slowly his lips curled up. "Thanks. I'll let her know tomorrow. She needs tonight to get her own head together."

Tony stood up. "You sure?"

Gibbs nodded. "I'd ask you to thank Mary for me, but pfft… she'll get a swelled head and will just make my life more miserable than she already does."

Tony smiled. "Not a problem."

Back at their house, Jenny was in her pajamas, relaxing in bed. She pulled her knees up and laid a now awake Julia against them.

"It's time for us to have a serious mommy-daughter talk, Julia. I know some pretty crazy things have been happening around you and it's probably a little bit confusing to be here and know that your daddy isn't. I want you to know that he would love to be with you right now. He… he got a pretty bad boo boo and he needs doctors to help him get better. But we'll go back to the hospital to see him tomorrow, okay?"

Jenny wasn't sure Julia was paying attention. Apparently her fingers seemed far more fascinating.

"Oh, sweet girl. I love your daddy. You know, I can barely remember my life before him." Jenny took her daughter's hands in her own, gently caressing her palms, enjoying the feel of her soft skin. "Your dad was a bit of a legend at NCIS. I remember the guys teasing that he would break me. I'm sure they had bets on it," she smiled. "But we had a connection right from the start. He was tough on me for sure but watching him, I learned so much… about the job and about the man."

Julia yawned, making her mommy laugh. "Oh come on, it isn't that boring, is it?" Jenny caressed her head, fingering the little tufts of auburn hair. "I'm afraid you're going to have a tough time finding a man to love. You'll inevitably compare them all to your dad and that will be a very tough bar to measure up to, believe me. I had the same problem. I'll spare you all the men Mommy went through in school, college, life before your dad came along. None of them measured up. So I guess I never really had to worry about losing myself in them. I never got swept away like most girls my age. And to be honest, I never understood it. Until now."

Julia's eyelids began to weigh heavy on her. Sleep was tugging at them once again.

Jenny shook her head. "You're really going to fall asleep just as we get to the deep stuff? Fine, be that way," she smiled. "It's a good thing you're so cute."

She sighed; looking at her daughter filled her with such love. It still overwhelmed Jenny that she was finally a mom - and to the most perfect little baby girl in the world. She got such a kick out of watching her daughter charm everyone around her. She loved how each day something new seemed to open up her world just a little bit more. She lifted her up, planting kisses on her cheek and then hugged her to her. She inhaled deeply, her daughter's scent bringing her joy and making Jenny feel centered. "You feel so good, Julia. God I love you. Let's see if you will go down and stay down for at least a few hours? Pretty please?"

After swaddling her in the blanket, Jenny placed Julia in the bassinette. She gave her one last kiss before turning off the light and slipping under the covers.

Now she was left with just her thoughts. Jenny reached for her husband's pillow and snuggled with it, breathing in his scent. She thought back to the beginning of their relationship, how she was before they became involved and as they were falling in love. She felt in her prime, knowing the effect her sexuality had on her boss. She loved pushing the envelope, seeing what she could get away with before he'd reprimand her. She was a tease, yet more than willing to deliver. She knew she was in control but wanted him to realize it. Trying to out-do each other, to stay one step ahead was part of their dance. It kept things exciting. When they did finally give in to the unbearable sexual tension that second night in Marseille, Jenny had it all. She had the man she'd been lusting for, the respect she felt she'd earned and full control of the situation because she knew now that she had finally bedded Leroy Jethro Gibbs - his heart, body and soul belonged to her. That's the way it had been with every man before.

So when did it all change? When had their roles reversed? Now he was the one in control, and she was the slave - her heart, body and soul belonging to him. Jenny rolled over on her back, hugging the pillow to her. She'd never given up control to anyone. Hell, who was she kidding? She didn't give it up - she practically begged him to take it. He had become her life and if she was honest with herself, she'd admit she wouldn't have it any other way. But giving up that control meant trusting him not to hurt her, which he had done quite a bit of in the past couple of days. Could she continue to trust him with her whole heart? Or did she need to start protecting herself again?

Gibbs was having his own share of problems trying to sleep without his wife next to him. If any of his ex-wives had ever been as needy as Jenny, he would have divorced them even faster than he already did. But from her - he yearned for it. He couldn't get enough of her. Then again, it had always been that way for him where Jenny was concerned. From the very beginning, she drove him wild. He loved the way she had teased him, even though it made it hard to concentrate on doing their jobs. And when things finally changed, when he finally got to have her - he couldn't get enough and he knew she could see that. He always believed Jenny could go on without him but he'd be lost without her. And the thought had proved itself correct when she did in fact leave him, breaking his heart.

He had no idea then that their love was more on an even level. Finding that out made trusting her with his heart a second time much easier. Then again, he never had a choice. As long as Jenny drew breath, she had his heart. He could run from it, which he'd been known to do - but in the end, that was the only truth that mattered. _The only truth that matters_. Gibbs finally realized the most important thing: he had some serious groveling to do in the morning.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: Thanks for your patience with the speed of this story. I realize most of you want it to go faster, so thank you for hanging in there - and of course thanks to those who leave a review - makes my day every time!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs was getting nervous. The doctor was going to be there any minute, and there was no sign of Jenny yet. Had he upset her so much that she didn't care about being with him through this? It made him think - could he even get through this without her? That thought scared him. He'd endured almost everything bad that had happened to him over the years alone; why suddenly did he feel he _needed_ someone to survive? Of course, she wasn't just anyone. She was _everything_.

Dr. Dixon walked into the room with his clipboard. He looked at his patient and around the room. "Is your wife going to be joining us?"

Gibbs didn't need his doctor rubbing it in. "Traffic must have been bad this morning."

"It was."

A relieved Gibbs looked over at the doorway as Jenny breezed in out of breath. She was wearing black yoga pants, a white tank top and a black zip-up jacket - her hair in a ponytail. She threw her coat and purse on the chair by his bed. "Did I miss anything?" She then squeezed his hand and kissed him briefly on the lips.

Gibbs squeezed her hand back. "Not yet. Is Jack coming?"

"I left the slow-poke at the entrance. He should wander in here shortly with Julia."

Dr. Dixon was amused but ready to move forward. "While it's still pretty early, I want to see if any feeling has returned. Close your eyes for me, Jethro, and let me know if you feel anything."

Jenny did her best to appear encouraging rather than nervous. She gripped his hand even tighter, watching both the doctor and her husband carefully. But she could tell immediately that Gibbs didn't feel anything, and she feared what yet another disappointment would do to him.

Dr. Dixon scribbled some notes on the chart. "It's okay, Jethro. It would have been a bigger shock if you _did _feel something. It should be a few days before the swelling goes down enough for you to regain feeling. I'm going to send in Kendrick shortly to begin your PT."

Jenny sighed. "Thank you, doctor." She then sat down on the bed next to him, lifting her hand to run her fingers comfortingly through his hair. But instead of feeling him relax, she felt him tense up. "Jethro?" She wasn't sure what the look on his face was but it seemed like panic.

Jack, carrying Julia, walked into the room. "Sorry we took so long but Julia, being the mayor of this hospital, had to greet her adoring public."

"Dad, can you give us a few minutes?"

Jack looked from his son to Jenny. He could tell from her expression she wasn't exactly sure what was going on either. "You got it. Let me just drop off her things." He put down her various bags and infant seat and then left the room.

Gibbs couldn't look his wife in the eye. "Where are your rings, Jenny?"

The pain in his voice broke her heart. "Hey, look at me." When he did, she unzipped her jacket to reveal the rings on a necklace around her neck. "I plan on helping with your PT and didn't want them to get in the way or anything. You didn't think…"

Gibbs shot her a look. "Of course I did. And after the way I messed up yesterday, I wouldn't have blamed you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Wow, I guess what we have isn't that special after all if you think I'd just walk out on you," she said, keeping her tone light so he'd know she wasn't completely serious. "Guess I have to tell you what I said to your father last night."

"Which was?"

"That I will _never_ leave you." She saw relief flood over him. "What is wrong with you? You were honestly worried I might?"

"I don't know, Jen! You were acting awfully strange last night, saying you didn't recognize yourself anymore. Scared the hell out of me."

"Why?"

"You sounded like you hated the fact that you loved me so much. Does that sound good to you? If I said that, would you feel secure and loved?"

Jenny sighed. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean it like _that_."

"Well, how _did_ you mean it then?"

She looked around the room. "We're going to be interrupted at any time by either your dad or Kendrick. This is not a two-minute discussion. And I'm not trying to avoid it. Just know that it is about me and in no way jeopardizes how much I love you, okay? Because I literally love you senseless," she said, smiling at him.

Gibbs nodded. "Good because I don't know if I could survive this without you." He locked eyes with her, seeing that his words deeply affected Jenny.

"You'll never have to find that out," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

He cupped her face with both of his hands, savoring the feel of her soft lips on his, kissing him ever so gently. Just as he was getting ready to deepen their kiss, she pulled away. "Jen?"

She smiled as she caressed his face. "Have to give you something to look forward to as a reward for your good, hint hint, behavior during PT."

He rolled his eyes and smirked, remembering their previous conversation. "You think if I got a great kiss now, I'd be satiated? Maybe it would motivate me to want more of where that one came from."

"That's good, Gibbs. Very smooth. But we're in training now. Discipline is good for the constitution," she said, raising her eyebrows.

As disappointed as he was to not be making out with his wife, he loved seeing Jenny being playful again. It lightened the weight on his heart and made him smile.

His smile was always her undoing. She had no idea how anyone could refuse him anything if he smiled at them. "Who am I kidding? I can't hold out on you."

Gibbs laughed as she positioned herself parallel to him on the bed and kissed him with the intensity he was longing for all night long. He couldn't believe how great it felt to feel her in his arms again. When they came up for breath, he rubbed his nose against hers. "I had on my list for today lots of groveling to you. I was a complete ass again yesterday." He pouted when she scooted off the bed.

She leaned over, taking his hand in both of hers. "So what form is this groveling going to take?" she asked, smiling as she looked in his eyes. Jenny noticed that he wasn't looking in hers but rather at her cleavage. "You know, groveling should involve looking at my eyes not my breasts."

He laughed, moving his eyes upward. "You're wearing a tank top in the middle of winter. Are you telling me you didn't want me to notice?"

"Maybe I thought I'd be sweating, trying to help you, and wanted to be comfortable."

He narrowed his eyes. "So it wasn't part of the 'let's motivate Jethro' plan?"

She smirked. "Well, maybe. Did it work?"

"Oh, I'm motivated, all right. I'm motivated to rip it off of you at the first possible -"

"Hi, I'm Kendrick. How are you both doing today?"

Jenny tried not to laugh at her husband, who was rolling his eyes. She eyed the young man, who was about 6'3" and in his late 20s. "We're ready to get to work. I'm Jenny and this is my husband, Jethro."

"It's nice to meet you both. I've read your chart, Jethro. We'll be doing a few things to get your blood circulating but the real work will begin once you've regained the feeling in your legs. Are you ready to begin?" Gibbs nodded. "Great."

"Kendrick, can you show me so I can work with him when you're not around?"

He smiled, and Jenny appreciated the kindness she saw in his eyes. "Absolutely."

A few minutes in, Jack returned with Julia and the two took a seat, watching the PT workout.

The young man could tell the couple had a strong bond and appreciated her eagerness to help. They spent a while going over exercises and massage techniques. By the time Kendrick was finished, Jenny felt reasonably confident that she'd be able to help Jethro at least a little bit with his regimen.

"So, did I behave?"

Jack nodded as he stood up with Julia. "Seems to me that you did great today, Leroy."

Jenny smirked, knowing that her husband's question was actually directed at her and what he was really getting at. "So far, so good," she said as she contemplated putting her jacket back on. One look at Jethro and she knew he was against it. She quickly realized her phone was vibrating and looked down at the text she received. "Oh, Abby's here. She's asking where your room is."

Gibbs realized he couldn't put her off any longer. "Dad, could you go find Abby and maybe keep her occupied for a little while? Jenny and I need to catch up on a few things first."

"You're asking me to spend time with a beautiful lady? I think I can handle that assignment. Do I take the mayor with me?"

Gibbs held out his arms. "Nope, Jules needs some Daddy time, I think."

Jack was happy, for once, to hand his granddaughter back to her father. He kissed Jenny knowingly on the cheek. "You two make the most of it. I'll keep her busy for about 20 minutes?"

"That'd be great, Jack. Thanks," Jenny said, smiling. "Oh, can you get the door on your way out?"

He laughed as he closed the door behind him.

Jenny sat down on his bed and watched her husband cradle the baby. She loved seeing the look in his eyes as he watched her. Julia squirmed around a little, smiling even more as she looked up at him. "She missed you last night. I tried to explain that Daddy has a boo boo, but her hands were ultra fascinating at that moment and I couldn't compete."

He laughed. "So you think she missed me?"

"I do. But not nearly as much as her mommy did."

He looked up from Julia to stare into her mother's eyes. "You missed me?"

Jenny nodded. "Slept with your pillow in my arms." She loved the smile he rewarded her with upon hearing that. "Did you miss me?"

"When you said you weren't staying the night, I was a mess inside."

"Even though that's what you said you wanted?" _And they say women are confusing?_

He sighed. "I don't always think things through before I speak."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

He took a deep breath, nodding to himself. "I love you, Jen. This happening… has been a nightmare I keep hoping I'll wake up from but I don't seem to be able."

"You have to be more patient. It hasn't been that long."

He looked down at Julia, who was starting to get fussy. "Easy for you to say."

"I know. You're right about that," she sighed. She took Julia when Gibbs handed her over.

"I think she's hungry."

"Of course you do," she smirked. She couldn't deny him when she saw the way his eyes lit up. "Fine, let's see if she is." Jenny got her breast ready and sure enough, Julia was more than happy to eat. And her dad was more than happy to watch. But Jenny was surprised when he seemed to want more. She looked down as he reached his hand over, his fingers delicately caressing her. The way he touched her and then their baby's face and then back to her breast was so intimate, so beautiful. She felt more connected to him than she had since the nightmare began.

Gibbs lifted his eyes to lock with Jenny's. He tenderly caressed her face. "You're so beautiful." She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his hand. "I love you so much."

She turned her head to kiss his hand. "I love you, too. I promise we will get through this." Jenny scooted a little closer to him. She then leaned down a little, making sure Julia was okay first. "I know we have a lot to talk about but for right now, I really need you to kiss me."

"My reward?"

She shook her head. "No. Mine."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Hoping everyone in the path of Hurricane Irene stays safe. You're in my thoughts. Thanks for the continued support - I really appreciate it!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Abby and Jack were at the door, smiling at the sight before them. The Gibbs family was resting in bed. Julia was cuddled up on her daddy's chest, while he leaned against Jenny's shoulder, her arm around him and her hand threaded through his hair. She kissed the top of his head. They turned to face their visitors when they heard them enter.

"Gibbs!" Abby was very excited but didn't want to overwhelm her boss. It took everything in her not to tackle him with a hug; she was too nervous she might hurt him. She approached him slowly, carrying a bag. "I brought you your favorite Jamaican blend coffee and a bagel just the way you like it. Figured the stuff you're getting here probably blows. Sorry I didn't get you anything, Director."

Jenny got off the bed, making room for Abby to get closer, and waved her hand. "Not to worry, I'm all set. That was very thoughtful of you."

Gibbs was still a bit nervous to face Abby. He managed a partial smile when he looked up at her. "Thanks, Abs."

"I'll trade you," she said, motioning to Julia.

For his daughter, Gibbs had no problem smiling. He lifted her up, kissed her gently on her forehead and handed her over to Abby, who gave the bag she was holding to Jenny to give to him when his hands were free.

Jenny was about to hand him the bag when she thought better of it. "Jethro, did they serve you coffee at breakfast? Are you allowed to have it?" Gibbs glared as his wife. "Fine. Hope you know what you're doing." She smiled when she saw Abby cooing over Julia and took advantage of her being distracted to whisper to her husband. "Do you need me to stay, would you like some alone time with her - what do you want me to do?"

"Why don't you and Dad get some fresh air or something. The three of us will be okay."

Jenny nodded. "You'd better not traumatize her," she whispered under her breath, making him roll his eyes. "Jack, want to go get into some trouble with me?"

His eyes lit up. "Let's do it."

She laughed. "Good. Abby, I've got my cell in case either starts crying for me," she teased.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. "Glad one of us thinks you're funny." He smiled when she blew a kiss his way before leaving.

"Your mommy seems to be in better spirits, Julia." Abby turned her attention to Gibbs. "She was a mess the last time I saw her. I don't know what she would have done… what any of us would have done if…" she said, trailing off.

"I'm still here. Most of me, at least."

Abby swallowed. "Was your MRI bad news?" she asked, tentatively as she sat down in the chair next to his bed.

He took another sip of his coffee. "Nope. Supposedly good. But, I still can't feel my legs."

"You will though. It's way too soon for the swelling to have gone down. You have to be -"

"Patient. So I've been told."

Abby could hear the frustration in his voice. "I know. Not your strong suit."

He took a deep breath, wanting to change the subject. "What's going on with you?"

"Do you mean at work or outside of work? Because I think you're caught up with what's going on at work since you only just got shot on Friday and it's the weekend and we had no cases so I haven't been back to the lab at all since I was in Norfolk with you and -"

"Enough, Abs. Take a breath. Outside of work, then. And slow down."

"Right. Well, the nuns saw that I was pretty depressed yesterday, so they took me out bowling. Duckpin this time, just to change things up."

"Why were you depressed?"

Abby rolled her eyes. "Do you really not know how much I care about you? I went all day yesterday without hearing from anyone about how you were doing. I couldn't take it any longer and called Tony this morning and he said _he_ got to see you and that you were here so I was determined that I would come here too and see you."

Gibbs looked at her carefully. "No one played favorites, Abs. Jenny confided in Mary. She blabbed to DiNozzo." He was relieved when her eyes lit up upon hearing this new piece of information.

"Oh, I didn't know that," she beamed. She then got a sheepish look on her face. "So Tony isn't your new favorite?"

Gibbs looked at her like she was crazy. "Nah. Did he bring me coffee or a bagel?" He shook his head. "Only you. But there is one more thing you could do for me."

The eager look on her face pleased him. "Anything. You name it, I'll do it."

"I could use an Abby hug."

The Goth was more than happy to oblige. Ecstatic, actually. She held Julia carefully as she gave Gibbs a giant bear hug. When she sat back down, the smile on her face made him feel like he was at least pleasing one woman in his life today.

Jenny and Jack found a quiet place to sit with a decent view of the vast grounds.

"Your spirits seem a bit higher than they were yesterday, Jenny. Did you and Leroy have a chance to straighten out some things?"

"We're making some progress."

He nodded. "Good. Can I ask you something personal?"

She had no idea what could be on his mind and while she was a bit nervous, she realized she wasn't able to deny this Gibbs a request any more than she could his son. "What's on your mind?"

"You know I love my boy, but I know he can be a giant pain." He saw her trying not to laugh. "I see you understand me here."

Jenny cocked her head to one side for a moment. "Perhaps," she allowed.

"Back at my house, you gave me the _Reader's Digest _version of your life together. I guess I'm curious… why? What made you fall in love with him?"

Jenny was puzzled. "I have no problem answering your question. Believe me, I can talk about why I love your son for hours. I'm curious though. What makes you ask?"

He looked down at the ground, a little embarrassed. He answered quietly, "I think I've told you that I barely know him. I guess I'm wondering what a woman like you found in my boy to make her love him so much. Maybe if I understood that, I'd understand him a bit more? Does that make sense?"

His answer made her heart hurt for him. Jenny said a quick prayer that she wouldn't be sitting next to her daughter's husband one day, having to ask him the same question for the same reason. She leaned over and gave her father-in-law a gentle hug.

"Sad thing to admit, isn't it?"

"Jack, don't beat yourself up. Your son closed himself off from you. But he is trying now, I think." He nodded. "OK, so what made me fall in love with him? Let me see... I was pretty young when I came to work at NCIS. He was a bit of a legend, mostly for not being able to keep a partner because he'd break their spirit," she laughed. "I heard all the warnings. So when Director Morrow introduced us, I don't know who I was expecting, but I saw him and thought, 'wow.' He really was bigger than life."

"Was he hard on you?"

Jenny snorted. "Like a sledgehammer. I think he made me cry a few times too, not that I ever let him see. Well, not often at least. It was hard, because no one there wanted to give me any respect. They thought he was being nice to me because we were sleeping together, but we weren't."

"Did he stick up for you?"

"He couldn't. Then they really would have given me a hard time and he knew it. But I think the fact that I gave as good as I got made him respect me even more. And I didn't care what the others thought of me. He was my boss. I only cared what he thought.

"Was he a good teacher?"

Jenny laughed. "Jethro didn't teach. I learned by watching him. But in that respect, he was an amazing teacher. The best. And then one day, the student graduates."

Jack was appreciating everything Jenny was telling him. "How did he handle that?"

"I was made his full partner. I think he pushed for it. He was incredibly supportive, though I think sometimes it was hard for him to see me as an equal. I looked at things differently. He was in the moment. I was five steps past this moment and looking at the ramifications. Both are good styles, but we often clashed. I'd say about every five tries, I'd win and my plan would be used. Usually he did it begrudgingly. But when he did and the plan worked, he'd look at me with such pride. There was no greater high for me."

"So he basked in his student's success? That's a pretty great quality. He could have been intimidated or tried to hold you back."

Jenny smiled. "Exactly. But that's not the son you raised. He loves teamwork. It's probably what made him a great marine, what makes him a wonderful husband and father. I would think of him whenever I heard that song with the line, 'But how do you thank someone, who has taken you from crayons to perfume?' I always felt that he taught me what I needed to know about not just my job, but about life, about true partnership and of course… love." She began to feel a bit self-conscious, not sure if she went too far. "Did that even come close to answering your question?"

"Are you blushing, Jenny?"

"Will you leave me some dignity, Jack?" she laughed.

He smiled, drawing her into a hug. "You definitely helped, thank you," he said, letting her go. "What you two have is very special. Come on, let's head back there and see how he's doing." Jack put his arm around her protectively, guiding her back to the room.

When they arrived, they saw Abby, still holding Julia, beating Gibbs at a game of Checkers. Jenny could see his relief at their return.

"She's creaming me."

"Oh come on, Gibbs. I know you're letting me win."

He glared at her. "You're not six. Why would I do that?"

"You mean I'm really winning fair and square? Awesome! Oh, sorry Gibbs."

Jenny tried not to laugh. "That may be enough excitement for him for one day, Abs."

Abby looked at each of their faces. "Oh, I get it. OK, I should probably get going. Can I visit again some time?"

He managed a small smile. "If your work doesn't pile up because of it."

Abby glanced at Jenny. "I wouldn't let that happen. Promise!"

Jenny nodded. "Thank you."

Abby handed Julia back to Jenny and gave out hugs to everyone before leaving them. Jack insisted on walking the Goth back to her car.

Jenny put Julia in her infant seat and then joined her husband on the bed, snuggling up next to him, basking in his embrace.

"What trouble did you and my dad get into?"

Jenny placed her hand on his chest, inhaling his scent that, along with his arms around her, made her feel safe and loved. "No trouble. It was sort of sad. He wants so badly to know you, to understand you. I hope we're never that disconnected from Julia."

"I think we have a very different or at least we _will_ have a very different relationship with our daughter than my father had with me. Hopefully she won't be nearly as stubborn."

"As him?"

"No, as me."

Jenny sighed. "I sure hope not. But let's face it, between the two of us? She's got a long streak of stubborn headed her way."

He laughed. "You've been hanging out with my dad too much." He could feel her smile against his chest. "Will you stay here with me tonight?"

"It won't cause you pain?"

Gibbs sighed. "I suppose I deserve that."

Jenny repositioned herself so that she was able to lean on his chest and look him in the eye. "What happened to the groveling I was supposed to get today?"

He laughed. "Let's see, I already told you how beautiful you are. That I don't think I could survive all of this without you. More?"

"You also said I wasn't funny. That's not groveling. That's being a smart-ass."

"I'll show you a smart ass." He moved her up so he could kiss her and grab her butt at the same time.

Jenny started to laugh, allowing her lips to escape his. He moved on to her neck. "What are you doing? Your dad is going to be back any second. Do we really need him to catch us _again_?" She looked behind her, making sure they were still alone. She tried to swat his hands away, but she was having no luck. "And might I point out this isn't groveling! It's groping. I really need to get you that dictionary, don't I?"

Gibbs laughed as he let go of her. "Happy now?"

Jenny pretended to pout. "Don't want you to think I wasn't enjoying it, I'm just tired of being walked in on. How about a rain check tonight?"

He looked deeply into her eyes. "Like you even have to ask? Why does it feel like everything in my life is about patience."

She caressed his face. "You know what they say… good things come to those who wait."

He frowned. "Only good?"

"Good… positively mind blowing… take your pick."

"You're killing me, Jen."


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: This was a challenging chapter. I hope you all like the way it turned out. Feel free to let me know either way. I always appreciate your reviews!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The Gibbs men and Jenny finished their dinner in Jethro's hospital room, and Jack was preparing to go home for the night. "Is there anything else you all need before I leave you?"

"I'm good," offered Jenny. "I'm going to step out for a few minutes, throw this stuff away and speak to the nurses for a minute. So let me hug you goodbye now, Jack."

"Oh, I like hugs." When he held her, he whispered in her ear. "Thanks for our conversation earlier."

Jenny smiled and winked at him before she headed out.

"I'll see you in the morning, Leroy."

"Dad, wait." Jack turned back around to face him. "Jenny mentioned you two had a talk earlier. How come you don't just ask me things?"

Jack turned around to make sure they were still alone. "Getting you to tell me things about yourself is like pulling teeth. Now… asking your beautiful wife to talk about you… well, her eyes light up, her smile is like a gift from the Gods and I know for those few minutes, her heart is full and she's incredibly happy. You sure you want me to start asking you instead?"

Gibbs chuckled. "I still have a lot to learn from you, don't I?"

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder. "If I haven't said so lately, I'm really proud of you."

Gibbs was moved. He put his hand on his father's but all he could manage was to nod. Before his father reached the door, he said, "Goodnight, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

Gibbs smiled to himself as his father left. He turned to his other side and watched his daughter sleep in her bassinette. In his mind, she was looking more like her mommy every day and nothing made him happier.

Jenny walked back in, a smile on her face as she closed the door behind her. "I just learned a very interesting piece of information."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Apparently, Phillip told the staff that they were to make whatever I asked for happen. That's why no one has given me a hard time about anything, including the request I just made that we be left alone for a few hours."

Gibbs chuckled. "You're drunk with power, aren't you?"

Jenny unzipped her jacket. "You know," she said, crinkling up her nose, "I kind of am. So guess what's on tap first?" His eyes twinkled in anticipation. "Not that. We're going to repeat some of those exercises from this morning. Get ready."

He rolled his eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to relax? We just ate."

Jenny pushed his sheets back and reached for the lotion, placing it on her hands. She then started rubbing his legs. "I think I can handle it. You chicken?"

"No." He watched her slowly massage his muscles, move his legs - one at a time - up, back and forward, every motion making him love her more. "Are you sure you're not trying to avoid the conversation we're supposed to be having?"

She stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "I'm not, I promise. Let's do this for about a half hour; then we can talk. Okay?"

Gibbs nodded. He couldn't believe how strong she was because he knew his legs, dead weight as they were, couldn't be easy to manipulate. It was hard being vulnerable, even with Jenny. He wanted to be her hero, not her burden. It was making his head think crazy thoughts again. After fighting with himself for a while, he finally voiced what was on his mind. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know, Jethro. Been a little too busy here to make it to the gym for my workout," she said, shooting him an annoyed look. Her breathing was labored and her concentration intense. When she did manage to look up at him, what she saw concerned her enough to stop. "Because I love you. Is that answer easier for you to live with?"

"Not really."

She leaned against the bed, her back to him and sighed. "This workout is over now, isn't it?" Jenny glanced at the clock. "Well, I guess 22 minutes isn't horrible."

He pressed the button to move his bed up to an almost sitting position, putting him pretty much at eyelevel with Jenny. She turned around to face him, removed her necklace and put her rings back on her finger.

Gibbs reached for her hand, touching the rings. "Thank you."

Jenny took back her hand. "I told you it was for convenience, not a commentary on our marriage." She removed her running shoes, placing them on the floor, before she hopped up on the bed next to him. She reached for his hand again. "Where should I begin?"

"Last night? It seemed like it upset you that you loved me so much."

Jenny could hear the pain in his voice. She brought her knees up, wrapping her arm around them. She brought her hand that was holding his to rest on top of her knees, leaning her head down on his hand. "I'm sorry it sounded like that." She kissed his hand, rubbing her cheek again on it. "You have to admit, though… I've become clingy and probably if any of your ex-wives had behaved like this, you'd have run for the hills faster than you already did."

"I don't know." She shot him a look. "Maybe. But you aren't them. You really want to compare yourself to Diane?"

"No. But I _am_ comparing myself to how I was the first time around, when we were in Europe. I was in control. I had you wrapped around my finger and I knew it."

He growled. "I knew you knew it. Hated that."

She smiled. "But it made me feel sexy, fun… I could function if you were out all night undercover. I missed you - don't get me wrong. But I was able to get my job done too. Didn't you respect me more? Rather than this mess I've become, lost without you?"

He remained quiet, taking a deep breath as he looked at her.

Jenny sighed. "See? You did prefer her. She was exciting, lived on the edge and took you on the ride of your life."

"And she broke my heart. She didn't need me. She walked out." He locked eyes with her, seeing her surprise. "I choose this Jenny. I choose you."

She sat looking at him, stunned. Her heart was racing. "Really?"

Gibbs cocked his head to the side, his eyes getting misty. "Really. I trust _this_ Jenny," he said, squeezing her hand. "Can I hold you?"

She nodded, letting go of his hand so she could crawl onto his lap. She buried her face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "I had a lot of scary things going on in my head last night," she admitted.

"I was afraid that would happen. Will you tell me?"

Jenny sighed. "I think I have to. You hurt me a lot, Jethro," she said, leaning her head back so she could look in his eyes. "I've never let any man matter that much to me that he held that power. Last night, thinking about it, I realized I did more than hand that power over to you – I practically begged you to take it. And it was biting me in the ass."

Gibbs wished he could make her stop. Her words hurt him a great deal, but they were true and he needed to hear them.

She sat up a bit, her back to him. "There was a moment last night that I was thinking about putting my walls back up to protect myself."

He rubbed her back. "You were prepared to stop trusting me?" She nodded, unable to look at him. "I'm hoping that since you're telling me this, you decided against it?"

Jenny turned around. She saw the fear in his eyes and nodded. "How can I ever deny you any part of me?" She shrugged. "I'm yours. All of me - my heart, my body, my soul. Not like I even have a choice any more."

Gibbs knew what she meant. He felt the same way. She owned him. And he understood her fear of letting someone have that kind of power. "I appreciate that you told me, even if parts of it were hard to hear. I can't thank you enough for not turning away from me. I would have sensed it, and it would have hurt worse than being shot. It would have felt like the beginning of the end."

Tears began to fall down Jenny's face. She realized he was absolutely right, and the thought of them possibly ending was more than she could bear. "I hadn't even thought of it in those terms. I was thinking only about myself, when I need to think of things in terms of being part of a couple. Pride, stuff like that… can't factor in or at least it shouldn't. I don't know…"

"What don't you know?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I was so focused on not recognizing myself that I forgot to factor in one huge change that happened."

Gibbs held her hand again, needing to feel connected. "What's that?"

Jenny examined his hand, wanting to caress every inch. It helped to keep her focused. "I had been thinking about how I never identified with the girls in school who were so emotional about the boys they were seeing. I found it practically distasteful that they'd lose themselves in the process. I never wanted to be like that." She looked up from his hand to stare into his eyes. "I didn't get it. I didn't know what it was like to love someone so completely. Until you… and our daughter."

His heart felt relief, and his body showed it. "I know what a gift having your heart is, and I promise to do a much better job of protecting it. I don't want you to ever regret trusting me with it."

Jenny crawled onto his lap, her knees straddling him this time. She took his face in her hands. "I realize you're scared. You have to give up control in a way you've never had to do before. I know I sound like a broken record but you have to stop pushing me away. It kills me when you do that." She dropped her hands to his chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath the hospital gown.

Gibbs nodded. "That thing you said, about needing to adjust your thinking so it's as part of a couple and not just yourself… I need to work on that too." She nodded. "It may take some more practice, but I promise I will try."

She rubbed her hands up and down his chest. "That's all I ask."

He leaned his head back in frustration. "I hate being here. I want to feel normal. I want to feel like a man."

Jenny's heart hurt for him. She reached behind his neck to find the tie for his hospital gown. Her fingers quickly loosened the knot, allowing her to pull it down to his waist. She took her hands and slowly caressed every inch of his chest, his biceps. "I don't care if you were never able to make love to me again, you're still more man than anyone else I know," she said, looking into his deep blue eyes. "You are very much a man. You're _my_ man, in fact."

He managed a small smile, his eyes still locked with hers. Without averting his gaze, his fingers found the bottom of her tank top, which he gripped tightly. In a single fluid movement, he pulled it over her head and placed it on the nearby cart. That action allowed his eyes the opportunity to rake over her body.

"Ah yes, the sexy nursing bra," she said self-consciously.

"Stop it," he said gently. "Don't put yourself down. It _is_ sexy because it's on you." He saw that his words affected her because her breathing increased, her chest going up and down faster. "That said, I still want it off of you," he added, hungrily. He did just that, adding it to the cart as well.

Jenny watched as his eyes drank in every inch of her before his hands reached out to do the same. Even though there wasn't a spot on her body that his fingers hadn't touched, she loved watching his eyes, as if he was looking upon her for the very first time. If she wanted to give his lips, his mouth the same opportunity, Jenny knew she'd have lean into him.

Gibbs loved his wife, every inch of her. He was used to reaching out and devouring her anytime he wanted so having his movements restricted, having to count on her help was hard. He didn't want to have to pull her to him in order to kiss her. He wanted to do what he'd always done. Jethro looked at her, wanting so badly to move forward so he could put his lips all over her. He watched as she adjusted herself on her knees, moving forward towards him. Her naked upper body against his, skin against skin, was the best medicine of all. "God, I love you," he managed, overwhelmed by feeling her all around him. He was drowning in her - his lips, his tongue, his hands touching every part of her they could.

Jenny basked in his attention, her eyes closed as she gave in to all the different sensations. "Oh my God, Jethro," she moaned. She relaxed completely into his body, letting him take over hers and losing herself in the moment to her husband's expert touch. But there was one touch she wasn't expecting. Her eyes bolted open, taking her out of the moment. She looked down and smiled. "Jethro."

He pulled his lips off of her and lifted his head to look in her eyes. "Jen?"

She motioned downward, still smiling. "I think tonight is looking up," she grinned.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been leaving a review! The feedback means a lot!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

When Gibbs woke up the next morning, he smiled thinking about the previous night. He and Jenny had cleared the air, reaffirmed their love and engaged in plenty of extracurricular fun without getting walked in on. As bad as things were, that was something to hold onto. He closed his eyes, reliving what it felt like to have her almost naked body against his. She felt so good, he'd swear that act alone could heal him better than any doctor could.

He looked down at her sleeping form, sadly fully clothed in pajamas, and then glanced at the clock. He hated to wake her, but she needed to get up. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Don't even think it."

His chest bounced up and down as he laughed, jerking her head. "Think what?"

"Think of touching me," she said, still half asleep. "Between you and feeding Julia, my body is out of service, on a break, taking a siesta, whatever you want to call it. No touching."

He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Honey, I hate to break this to you - but it's _Monday morning_."

"Yeah, so?" she asked, snuggling closer to him. Suddenly, her eyes bolted open and she raised herself up on her elbows. "Oh crap."

He nodded. "Yep."

She looked at the clock. "We're not home, are we?"

"Noooo."

"Crap," she sighed. "And stop laughing at me." Jenny sat up, still a bit disoriented. "All right, I'm going to grab my bag and change in the bathroom before morning rounds come barging in.

Gibbs watched her get up, close the door behind her and lock it. He then turned his attention to Julia. She was awake and had a worried look on her face, which quickly morphed into her scrunching it up. He wanted to get out of bed and lift her up, but… "Uh oh, she's going to blow. Jen!" He heard the water running and realized there was no way she could hear him. "Damn." His frustration with the situation started to get the best of him. He hated to do it but he quickly pressed the button to get the nurse as Julia's cries started to reach a fevered pitch. "Jules, we're going to lose visiting privileges at this rate. You may be the mayor, but if you wake everyone up…" He looked around, beginning to panic as he pressed the button to make the bed rise to an upright position. "Jen!" He searched the space within his reach to see if there was anything he could use to bring his daughter closer, but he failed at that. He thought he might just be able to lean far enough but what if he dropped her or fell out of the bed? He couldn't do that. _Where the hell is the nurse already?_ "Jen!"

Inside the bathroom, Jenny finished with the washcloth and soap, and was about to change into her clothes. She shut the water and could hear Julia's cries. "Oh great." She quickly put on her outfit.

"Jen!"

She threw open the door and headed towards him, but stopped when she saw a nurse handing Julia to Jethro. "Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled as she headed out the door past Jenny. "She's fine. We just had a nervous daddy."

She hoped her husband didn't hear that last comment but she could tell from the look on his face that he did. "What happened?"

Gibbs held Julia, still whimpering, against his chest, rubbing her back gently. "She was crying and it's early and I didn't want people to be upset with her and I couldn't reach her and it was a horrible feeling."

Jenny looked at him, incredulous. "Slow down, Abs." She quickly realized her husband was not in the mood to be mocked. In fact, he glared at her. "Sorry, but you were going a mile a minute. Why'd you panic? She's a baby. She's going to cry. It's okay. Trust me, we won't be thrown out of the hospital over it. At least, not _this_ one."

"Don't you get it?" he asked, anger pulsing through him.

She was taken aback by the vitriol in his voice. She kept her own calm, as she inched toward the bed, intent on removing Julia from him. "How about if you explain it to me after you let me hold the baby?"

He could tell by the look on her face what was going on and didn't even try to fight her. Gibbs watched as she soothed their daughter. He leaned his head back, trying to relax a bit but he was still wound up. "Jenny, what if something _had _been wrong, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it? What if she had been choking? I was screaming for you, trying to get the nurse and no one came."

Jenny felt horrible, hearing how fearful he sounded. She really hadn't thought about it like that and now understood why it was he had panicked. She walked back over to him, leaning against the bed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize what was going through your head."

"I can't be trusted to take care of my own daughter."

Her eyes widened. "Jethro, that's so not -"

"Good morning, Gibbs family," announced a clueless Dr. Dixon as he entered the room. "Hope you don't mind but I have several of our interns and residents with me this morning on rounds."

As he explained Jethro's case to the others, Jenny looked in her husband's eyes, willing him to understand the comfort and understanding she was trying to convey. Instead she saw him close down and retreat into his head, which she knew from experience was a dangerous thing for him to do.

"How are you feeling today, Jethro? Anything to report?"

Jenny waited to see if he mentioned last night, but her husband remained withdrawn. "Honey, don't you want -" His glare shut her down immediately.

Dr. Dixon caught the look between them. He didn't know the couple well but enough to realize they may not be comfortable with the medical team listening to what they had to share. Normally, he wouldn't make allowances like that but he didn't need SecNav's condemnation - or Director Shepard's for that matter. "Would you prefer if the other doctors left the room?"

Jenny once again waited to see what her husband said and when he didn't say anything, she nodded tightly. Silently they left the room.

The older doctor looked from one to the other. "What's going on?"

Jenny was losing her patience, especially since she needed to check in with Cynthia. She had an op scheduled for mid-morning and was hoping her assistant had found someone, possibly SecNav himself, to cover for her. Gibbs remained mum, so Jenny spoke up. "After the shooting, when we were lying in bed together, he hadn't been able to…" She looked up at the doctor, hoping he'd understand and she wouldn't need to spell it out.

"Jesus, Jenny." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

The doctor nodded. "I'm following."

"Well last night, he was. So does this mean he's getting feeling back? That he'll feel his legs soon?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid the two aren't connected." He saw the confused looks on both of their faces. "More than likely, when you weren't able to get an erection before, it was because of the IV drugs they had you on, the anxiety you felt about the situation, any number of things but you were probably physically _capable_. There are plenty of men who are paralyzed, at least those with incomplete spinal cord injuries, who are able to have a fulfilling sex life."

Jethro's head was swimming with this new information. He had just assumed it meant he'd get feeling back in his legs today, any minute even, and hearing this felt like yet another setback.

Jenny felt horrible, and she knew her husband did too. "Now what?"

"Let me check to see if you feel anything, Jethro. Same drill as before."

Jenny cradled Julia in one arm and then tentatively reached for her husband's hand. He allowed her to take it, but he wasn't gripping it like he had yesterday. She realized quickly that once again he didn't feel anything.

"Try not to be discouraged. It should come back soon. In the meantime, Kendrick will be by shortly for PT and I'll be back a little later to recheck."

"Thank you," offered Jenny. The doctor nodded at her before heading out of the room. She watched him go, almost scared to turn around and face her husband. She walked over to the bassinette and placed Julia in it before she allowed herself to look at him. He was staring up at the ceiling, disappointment written all over his face. She didn't know what to say, what he wouldn't find as hollow or a platitude. She was even scared to reach out and touch him.

So she chickened out.

Jenny reached for her cell and hit the speed dial number for Cynthia. "Oh, my phone," she said, as if it had vibrated with an incoming call. "Hi Cynthia." She sat down on the chair, facing away from him. "Were you able to get me out of it?"

"Go."

Jethro's one word declaration made Jenny's heart sink.

"I'm sorry, Director, but SecNav is booked in meetings all day," Cynthia said sympathetically. "He said he _is _seeking out ways to lighten your load, but that he can't help today. Melvin is outside, ready to bring you to NCIS whenever you want. No rush. There's still plenty of time."

Jenny rested on her elbows, her head in her hands. "OK," she whispered, defeated. "Thanks for trying." She ended the call, placed her cell in her lap and continued to hang her head in her hands. After a few minutes, she put on her shoes, her earrings and then she reached for her blazer.

"Taking off?"

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who told you not to screw up at work just to baby sit me. Dad's on his way, I'm sure."

She finally tried to look at him, but he was still focused on the ceiling. Jenny took a deep breath. "I love you."

Gibbs finally allowed himself to look at his wife. "Love you."

She reached for his fingers but he wasn't trying to grip hers back. "Can we talk about this?"

"You have to get to work."

"I don't want to leave like this, Jethro. Not after we had such an incredible night together. Please don't shut me out… again."

He sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm not Jen. But I am… _disappointed_."

Jenny didn't think he meant her, but she didn't want to assume. "With me?"

He shook his head. "With me."

"Oh, Jethro." She sat on the bed and took his hand in both of hers, rubbing his arm. "I bet by the time I make it back here, you'll have feeling back."

"Please don't stay away just because you want to be able to say 'I told you so,' okay?"

She shook her head. "Don't even joke about that. I'll be back as soon as I can get away. Will you promise me something?"

He looked at her, his face unreadable.

"I won't be here for you to take your frustration out on. Try not to pick a new target, especially your father or the staff here."

He rolled his eyes, before squeezing her hand. "That doesn't leave me anyone."

She thought about it for a second and smirked. "Want me to send Tony over?"


	61. Chapter 61

A/N: One reader mentioned being nervous to leave reviews (you're adorable!), and it made me wonder if anyone else out there is. I think I probably can speak for all writers in the FF universe when I say we love it all - no need to be nervous. You're not the one being judged - you get to do the judging! And your reviews help us become better writers. So please, don't be nervous to leave reviews. I appreciate you all for hanging in this long with my story. I hand each of you a virtual medal!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Kendrick and Gibbs were in the middle of his workout, with the former seriously regretting the latter's wife not being around for the session. At least, that seemed to be the only thing to account for the change in his patient's mood and cooperation level.

"If you glare at me one more time, Gibbs…"

The agent rolled his eyes. "You'll what?"

"Would you like me to get a therapist to come visit you?"

"You mean you're not one? Have you been faking it? That certainly clears things up."

Jack walked in on this last part, and Gibbs tensed up when he saw him. Kendrick immediately felt the difference, followed his patient's gaze over his shoulder and smiled at the visitor. "I meant more like a psychiatrist," he said calmly. "OK, what did I say about that glare?"

"Good morning, Leroy. What's going on?" Jack asked pointedly.

Gibbs growled. "Kendrick here is a sadist. Have you met him? I'm sure you'll love him."

The two men nodded at each other. "Where's Jenny?"

"If one more person asks me that…"

Jack looked at Kendrick, who could only shrug.

Jenny walked into NCIS carrying Julia and a half cup of coffee - part of it gone because she drank it in the car on the way over. She'd finally had it and was tired of being so strict. She waited until after she had fed Julia, hoping it'd be out of her system by the next feeding and even if it wasn't, it was decaf at least. But Jethro had driven her to the edge. She greeted her assistant. "Can you ask Ducky to come up here?" Cynthia nodded. Jenny was relived to find the nanny inside and handed Julia off to her before heading to her desk. "It's going to be a hectic day, Mildred. Sorry about that."

"That's what I'm here for, Director. Will you be in MTAC or away at meetings?"

Jenny absently thumbed through the files on her desk before finding the one she needed. "MTAC in back-to-back ops, unfortunately."

The older woman nodded. "May I ask how your husband is doing?"

Jenny sat down in her chair, leaned back and smelled her coffee for strength. "Doctors think he'll get feeling back in his legs very shortly, but it's been an emotional roller coaster."

"Is that why you called for me, Jennifer?"

She visibly relaxed at the sight of the M.E. "It is, Ducky. Thanks for coming so quickly." He sat in one of the chairs directly across from her. "I was hoping to get an update on his condition."

Jenny came out from around her desk and sat in the chair next to Ducky, her voice low. "He's been getting physical therapy, but so far he hasn't been able to feel anything in his legs," she said, concern obvious in her voice.

"They want to keep the circulation going. I imagine his therapy will become far more intense once the feeling does return." He put his hand on hers briefly, seeing his friend looking tired and frazzled. "Your support will help him get through this."

Jenny shook her head, feeling a bit lost. "I know you're right, but his emotions have been all over the map. One minute he's practically euphoric and the next he's in the midst of a panic attack. Is that normal?"

"Well, it's not like every case is textbook but from what I recall, it sounds -"

Jenny's phone was vibrating. She winced when she saw who it was, not able to cover in time to keep her friend from noticing. "It's Jethro. One second, Ducky," she said, sighing. "Hi honey."

"Actually, it's Jack and he's no honey right now."

Jenny looked pained. "What now? Who's life is he making miserable? Kendrick's?"

"Yes."

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Jenny placed the phone against her chest. "I don't suppose you'd like to be the one to tell my husband he must behave?" Ducky shook his head, wanting no part of that conversation. "Didn't think so." She put the phone back to her ear. "Put him on, Jack."

"No one likes a tattletale, Dad." Gibbs sighed. "I'm sorry he bothered you at work."

Jenny was frustrated. "What did I say before I left?"

"You didn't send over DiNozzo."

Jenny clenched her teeth and shook her head. "This isn't cute. Listen to your father, listen to Kendrick or I will make your life rough and you know _exactly _what I mean."

He swallowed hard. "Sorry."

"Don't tell me! Tell _them_." She hung up the phone and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain something that could pass for composure. She rubbed the bridge of her nose, obviously stressed and annoyed. "As you can see, I'm failing miserably at that 'support' thing you mentioned."

Ducky watched as she hung her head in her hands, looking defeated. "Jennifer, you really need to go easier on yourself." He saw he had her attention now. "You're still a new mother, a new wife, back to work full time at a very stressful and high powered occupation and now your husband has been shot and can't move his legs. I think even Wonder Woman herself would have her moments of doubt."

Jenny's eyes widened. "That was unexpected."

"What, dear?"

"A Wonder Woman reference from you," she said, raising an eyebrow.

He sat back in his chair and eyed her carefully. "What I said made you uncomfortable, didn't it? You don't enjoy hearing your accomplishments laid out end-to-end?"

Jenny's lips curled up a bit as she sat back in her chair, putting as much distance as she could between herself and the M.E. "I suppose not. And most definitely not when I'm feeling like a failure."

"Why do you say that?" He was becoming quite concerned by her words.

"I'm losing my patience with him. I was almost grateful SecNav couldn't cover for me, and I had to come in today." She looked down at her coffee, which she was holding in her lap now with both hands. "Don't get me wrong, Ducky. I love him with all of my heart. We have spent some incredible time together since this happened. And other times we've been pushing each other away. It can change in an instant, and I never know what I'm facing. It's becoming too much for me to handle," she managed, wiping away a tear that was threatening to fall.

"I'd like you to amend that sentence, my dear. It's becoming too much for you to handle… _alone_."

She looked at him and nodded. "It's not like I don't have help. His father has been great. I called my friend Mary, who certainly tried to be there for me."

"I think both you and Jethro need to lean even more on your family and friends through this crisis. I will go visit him this evening, if that is all right with you, Director?"

Jenny sighed, full of gratitude. "That would be wonderful, Ducky, thank you. I know… or rather I hope… he'll like that. I really don't know anything with a certainty any more."

It was after dinner by the time Ducky was able to head over to see his friend. When he got there, he was surprised to see an older gentleman sitting with him. "Hello, Jethro." He then extended his hand to the stranger. "I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky."

"Great to meet you, Ducky. I'm Leroy's father, Jackson Gibbs. Friends call me Jack."

Ducky smiled, delighted to finally meet his friend's father. "Wonderful to meet you."

Jack stood up. "I'm going to let you two visit for a while."

The M.E. watched the other man go before he took over his seat next to the bed. "Jennifer said to tell you she'll be here shortly. She needed to pick up a few things at the house before coming here." He watched as Gibbs nodded, looking tense as he leaned back against the pillow. "Something wrong?"

He whipped his head back to face his friend. "I'm stuck in this hospital bed. What do you think?"

Ducky did his best to remain calm while faced with his friend's anger. "I meant other than the obvious."

Gibbs sighed. "How is she?"

Ducky was a bit uncomfortable, unsure how much he should or could reveal about Jennifer's state of mind. But he was worried about her. "I think it's safe to say she is a bit overwhelmed."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Yeah. And I'm not helping. Just giving her more to worry about."

Ducky could see his friend's frustration. "What you two are going through would be tough for even the most solid of marriages."

His eyes widened, his voice a bit shaky. "Are you saying we're not solid? What did she tell you?"

The older man grimaced, realizing he chose his words poorly. "That isn't what I meant, Jethro. Only since yours is relatively new - that was more my point."

"You sure?" asked Gibbs, his anger beginning to build with every word. "Because if Jenny said something to you about thinking our marriage is failing, you have to tell me!"

"Have you completely lost your mind?" Jenny, who had just arrived, was incensed. She threw her purse at him in frustration. "What the hell is wrong with you that you're now badgering poor Ducky?"

He shot a look at her. "Ow. Jesus, Jen. What do you keep in there - bricks?"

A smile crept across her face. Ducky was next to start smiling. Gibbs looked at them both. "Why are you two grinning like idiots?"

Jenny walked closer to him. "My purse hurt?"

"Yes," he said, exasperated.

"Jethro, look where it is."

He looked down and saw her purse was at his knee. Gibbs began to smile. "It hurt," he said, laughing. "It hurt!"

Ducky went to the end of the bed and took out his pen. "Close your eyes, Jethro."

Jackson walked in holding Julia, having taken her when he ran into Jenny in the hallway. "What's going on?"

Jenny rubbed his back. "Watch."

"I feel that, Duck!"

Jackson and Jenny, both with watery eyes, looked at each other, relief flooding over them both. Jenny walked over to her husband, taking his face in her hands. "I knew it. I just knew it." She kissed him briefly and then hugged him tightly against her.

Ducky smiled at his friends. "Let me go find a doctor."

Jackson shook his hand as the other man headed out the door. He then looked at his son and his wife, both wiping away the other's tears of joy. Jack started rubbing Julia's back. "This is an incredible moment young lady. I hope you know that."

Dr. Dixon came walking in, followed closely by Ducky. "I was just about to leave when I heard you have some good news." He took out the instrument he'd been using for tests. "You know the drill, Gibbs."

Jethro held Jenny's hand tightly. This time she knew he felt it even before he said anything. "Yep. There it is again."

Dr. Dixon looked at them all, a rare smile gracing the usually grumpy doctor's face. "This is really good. Tomorrow is the day then."

Gibbs looked from Jenny to his doctor. "The day for what?"

"The day when you begin the long road to reclaiming your life."


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: Thanks for the fun reviews! For those celebrating Labor Day weekend, hope it's a good one.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jack and Ducky decided to give the "kids" some time to celebrate by themselves, so they headed out to a nearby diner. Before leaving, the gentlemen made sure to alert the nurses station to not disturb the couple.

Jenny stood at his bedside, still holding Gibbs in her arms - her cheek relaxing against the top of his head. His arms were around her as well, holding on for dear life, his face buried against her chest. They stayed that way, in comfortable silence, for a few minutes before Jethro pulled away and motioned for her to join him on the bed.

While at home she had changed into a pair of jeans, her light gray long-sleeve sweater and flats. She slipped them off her feet and crawled under the covers with him, her head easily finding where it fit perfectly on his chest.

He slipped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "There's so much to talk about but first I have to have these lips." He took her face in his hands and kissed her, quickly deepening it when he felt her lips part.

She had no problem accepting all he was offering. She was so relieved, all the frustration and anger from earlier melted away as he took over her senses, overwhelming Jenny with his need to mark her as his, most likely because of the conversation she had walked in on.

Gibbs was a bit frustrated because his legs still weren't listening to him. He wanted to be on top of his wife, to feel her under his weight but instead all he could do was barely twist from lying flat on his back. The aggravation was channeled into an intensity with the limbs he _could _manipulate - his hands. He needed her to know she belonged with him. There could be no room for doubt. So as his lips and tongue danced longingly in her mouth, along her jaw line and down her neck, his hands ravaged her body - touching, teasing and tugging - mostly at her jeans, her hair, her bra. When his mouth was near her ear, he whispered, "Damn, I want to make love to you so bad."

Jenny smiled as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "I want you, too." She moaned as his lips hit the sweet spot on her neck.

"Why do you think the door is closed?"

"I don't know, Zee-vah… maybe they're taking a spin around the hospital in a wheel chair? We could go inside and wait for them there."

Jenny and Gibbs froze, their eyes locked. They both worked quickly to fix themselves, but she was still under the covers when Tony, Ziva, Abby and McGee barged through the door.

Tim paled. "Oops."

The married duo looked like deer caught in the headlights lying together in bed. Jenny recovered first and immediately sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to show she was completely dressed. "It's okay," she said, still panting a little. Gibbs reached over and tried to smooth out her crazy hair, knowing it was his fault. She shot him a look to back off and did it herself, making both Abby and Ziva stifle a laugh.

Tony cringed. "Or there could be another reason the door was closed. Sorry, Bosses. But maybe next time leave a sock on the doorknob?"

"Or next time consider _calling_ first, DiNozzo!" groused Gibbs.

"Knocking might have helped too," offered Jenny, raising an eyebrow.

A nurse quickly reached the room. Realizing she was too late to stop the foursome, she simply looked apologetic, turned and walked back out.

"What exactly are you all doing here so late?" Gibbs was ticked off at having been interrupted. He could still taste Jenny on his lips, and he wanted more. He slipped his fingers under her sweater, lightly caressing the small of her back. She reached behind her, snagged his fingers tightly in her grasp and caused him enough pain to stop what he was doing. Unfortunately, nothing seemed to be lost on the girls, while the boys remained oblivious.

McGee looked dumbfounded. "Well, we couldn't get here any earlier, Boss, since we had to work. We're not allowed to just skip out to come see you, are we?" He looked from Gibbs to Jenny.

Jenny looked at her husband and shrugged. "He kind of makes a good point, you know." She saw that they were standing awkwardly in the doorway. "You might as well come in."

Abby ran over and gave Gibbs a huge hug. "You look so much better than you did before. Can I hold Julia?"

"Could I stop you?" He saw the pained look on her face. "I didn't mean anything by it, Abs. Only that you're here and when you're here, you like your Jules time, so of course you'd be wanting to hold her."

Jenny smiled at the Goth, trying to alleviate any discomfort. "Jethro, perhaps you'd like to share your news?" She then jumped down from the bed to give the others more access to him, carefully stepping back into her flats.

Gibbs looked at their faces, now gathered around his hospital bed. Having to look up at them all, from his vantage point on the bed, made him incredibly uncomfortable. He did _not_ like it, not one bit. He swallowed.

Jenny sensed his discomfort and moved towards him again, taking his hand in hers.

Abby also noticed his uneasiness and the looks exchanged between the couple. "Oh God, it's not bad news, is it? I couldn't possibly handle more bad news. Cause -"

"It's not bad news, Abby." Jenny couldn't take the poor girl's suffering. Sensing his hesitation, she rubbed Jethro's shoulder. "Do you want me to tell them?"

He looked down, nodding tightly.

Jenny watched as all eyes turned to look at her. "He's beginning to get feeling back in his legs," she said, beaming.

The foursome seemed to breathe a sigh of relief in unison, smiles taking over their previously worried glances. "Great news, Boss," was heard out of several mouths.

Tony was the first one able to string together a real sentence. "That's pretty exciting. Did it just happen out of nowhere or what?"

Both Jenny and Gibbs looked down, trying not to laugh.

The four exchanged confused looks.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at them. "This is a funny story, yes?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "My wife turned abusive."

Jenny's eyes widened. "That's not funny. Don't tell them that. They'll believe it," she said, attempting to sound more playful than mad.

"Well, it's kind of true, dear." He saw he had their interest. "She threw her purse at me. Hard. It hurt," he said, almost whimpering.

Jenny sighed and looked up at ceiling, shaking her head. "Great. This is how reputations get ruined." She noticed the more she acted, whether he believed it or not, that she was not amused, the more he seemed to loosen up and relax with everyone. She smiled inwardly to herself.

He turned to her. "Is it a lie?"

Jenny noticed everyone was looking at her, waiting for her denial. "Fine. No, it's not a lie. But he deserved it."

"Well, that I believe," offered Tony as he laughed. Ziva agreed with him. Tim just looked uncomfortable with the whole conversation.

"Sure, blame the _victim_," Gibbs said, mocking his wife.

Abby held up the baby in front of her. "Julia, are you as shocked by this as I am?"

Jenny shook her head and deadpanned to her husband, "You suck." Gibbs tried to look offended but they both ended up laughing.

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled, relieved to see their bosses - their friends - being playful with each other again.

A few miles away, Jack and Ducky were enjoying themselves while sitting in a booth at the Tastee Diner. Ducky had a cup of tea while Jack was enjoying a root beer, along with home-made bread pudding. Jack was impressed. "This is good."

Ducky smiled. "They've been around since 1935. Must be doing something right. Though they are certainly not known for their tea."

Jack laughed. "Is any diner?"

"True," he smiled. "So tell me, Jack, how do you feel your son is handling what's happening to him?"

He gave a great deal of thought to the M.E.'s question. "Well, he's been dealt a pretty hard blow. My boy doesn't take well to being helpless," he sighed. "I know it's been especially tough for Jenny to watch him go through this. Tell me something, Doc. Have you known them long?"

"I was there from almost the beginning with those two, though I've known your son longer."

Jack envied the man sitting across from him. "They seem very much in love. Would you agree?"

"Absolutely. I remember when we were all stationed in Europe together on a mission based in Paris. They were trying to hide their affair from me, but it was written all over their faces. They would both be furious to hear that, seeing as they fancy themselves as exceptional secret agents."

Jack laughed. He sure did like his son's friend.

Ducky could see that Jethro's father was troubled. "Did you want to inquire about something?"

"I feel strange asking, but I'm not sure I would get a straight answer from either of them. Do you know why they broke up the first time? Jenny glossed over that part when she was explaining their history to me."

Ducky leaned forward, studying the man in front of him. "You're nervous she might leave him again?"

Jack hated that he was so easy to read. He nodded, almost ashamed. "I don't think he could survive losing her again, especially not now. Besides, her leaving him that first time must have done some real damage. He was still single when he ran into her again."

Ducky did his best to hide his surprise. Luckily, Jack was busy looking at his root beer and didn't notice. _Oh Jethro…did you never tell your father about any of your other marriages?_ "Honestly, Jack, they have both grown up a great deal since then. Their daughter and marriage appears - at least to me - to be their top priority. I believe they will survive this and only grow stronger from the experience."

Jack nodded. "Thanks, Ducky."

By the time Ducky and Jackson made it back to the hospital, the party was winding down. The kids had brought a few games, including a deck of cards, which they were using to play poker. Jenny would only play if she got to sit to the right of her husband, so he couldn't see her right eye to tell if she was bluffing - though they kept the reason to themselves. But it didn't matter. McGee was the one cleaning up. Only Ziva was close.

"Jackson!" Abby ran over to give him a crushing hug.

"I swear you squeeze better than anyone else alive, young lady," he shared.

Abby smiled sideways at him. "Who was better than me?"

"My granddaughter's namesake."

Jenny smiled at her husband and ran her fingers through this hair.

"He means my mom, Abs."

Abby couldn't stop smiling. "Well, I don't mind being second to her. I feel honored, actually."

As Abby and the others began talking to Jack and showing him the different games he now had at his disposal to entertain his son, Ducky sat by Jenny and Gibbs.

"Jethro," he whispered, "I got the distinct impression your father has no idea about any of your ex-wives. Is that true?"

Gibbs gave it some thought and shrugged. "Probably."

Jenny snorted. "Nice work, hon."

"It's not an easy conversation to start." He turned to Jenny. "You're the one who's been filling him on my life. You left that out?"

She glared at him. "You really want _me_ telling him about Diane? Stephanie, I could understand, but I will never know what you saw in that…"

He placed his hand over her mouth. "Got it, and you're right. You shouldn't be the one telling him."

Satisfied, Jenny smiled as she removed his hand from her mouth.

Ducky sighed. "Don't you think it'd be better if he heard it from you than accidentally from someone else?" he asked, motioning at the others.

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah."

Jenny touched their friend's hand. "Thanks for the heads-up, Ducky. And for being there - for both of us."

He smiled, thrilled to see his two friends looking so happy together. "My pleasure." He looked at the clock. "Oh my, it is a bit late. Perhaps we should leave the patient so he can get some rest."

Gibbs smiled gratefully at Ducky. He then leaned in to Jenny and whispered in her ear, "You're staying tonight, right?"

She nodded, kissing him gently on the lips. They said their goodbyes to everyone and after about 10 minutes, they were finally alone. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day for you. Nervous?"

"More about telling my father than I am about the new PT regimen."

"Why? He doesn't seem the judgmental type."

Jethro sighed. "It's not that. It's the look I'll see on his face when he realizes again how much he's missed. I never used to care. Hell, I used to try to hurt him on purpose I was so ticked off at him for things I thought he did that just don't matter any more."

"You love him."

He nodded. "And I was an idiot for wasting all those years. I've been realizing he's a really great guy."

Jenny smiled. "Yes, he is. And his son's not half bad either."


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: Thanks again for the support everyone - it means so much!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny knew there were people who thought she abused the power being Director of NCIS provided her. She was often careful, perhaps overly so, to not take advantage. But one particular abuse she flaunted proudly - not having to abide by the hospital's visitor hours policy. As horrible as what had happened to her husband had been, the fact that she could still wake up each morning in his arms somehow made the whole ordeal bearable. With her eyes still closed, she could feel his fingers working their way through her hair and his soft lips depositing a kiss on her head.

"This is your warning alarm, Mrs. Gibbs," he whispered. "You're going to have to get up soon if you want to change before morning rounds."

She sighed as her own fingers began to caress his chest. "I love you. Make 'em go away."

Gibbs chuckled. "Wish I could. You still have a few minutes." He lifted her T-shirt up, slipping his hand underneath so he could feel her skin and draw little circles lovingly on her back.

"Are you trying to wake me up or lull me back to sleep. Um…" she moaned. "So good."

He smiled. "Just enjoying feeling your skin."

Jenny raised her head and rested her chin on his chest. "I have to get up, don't I?"

Gibbs stared deeply into her eyes as he cocked his finger towards himself. "Maybe not all the way up; maybe just come this far up."

She smiled and scooted her body on top of him. "Good morning."

He cupped her face in his hands, bringing her mouth to him. He enjoyed playing with her lips - slow, lingering tugs as they rubbed noses. Enjoyed, that is, until Julia woke up crying because she was hungry.

Jenny sighed. "Does it ever feel like the world simply doesn't want us making out?"

Gibbs watched as Jenny hopped down, picked up their daughter and brought her back into bed with them to feed. "I don't care what the world wants. This one though," he said, touching his daughter's belly, "I care deeply."

Once Julia was settled and eating, Jenny relaxed. "Well, since you have me as your captive audience for a little while, want to tell me why you thought our marriage was in trouble last night?"

"It won't stress you out?"

"Well, it _isn't_, so no, it won't stress me out."

Gibbs pressed the button to raise his bed up more towards a sitting position. "Ducky was asking me about how I was doing and somehow it ended up with him telling me you were overwhelmed. He said something about how what we're going through would be tough even on marriages that are solid."

Jenny seemed a bit concerned. "He thinks we aren't?"

"Now you know why I was upset. He backtracked and said that he meant people who'd been married much longer, but of course I wondered what you had said to him and started to panic. You were pretty pissed on the phone."

"You were being a pain in the ass."

He laughed. "I know."

Jenny caressed Julia's head before turning her attention back to her husband. "I did have a long talk with Ducky though. I was pretty frustrated with you. I'll be honest, I wasn't that upset about having to go into work."

He took a moment to absorb what she said. "I sort of figured. How about now?"

She smiled, reaching for his fingers. "I'm glad I don't have anything until the afternoon. You do know that no matter how frustrated I get or whatever else, I'm not going anywhere, right?"

"In my saner moments. But when you're throwing things at me…"

"Not one of _my_ saner moments," she laughed. "I really am sorry about that. I don't know what came over me other than I heard you questioning our marriage and arguing with Ducky. So I lost it."

Gibbs laughed. "Yes, you did."

Jenny looked down. "Hey, slow poke, are you done? Did you fall asleep?" She tossed the towel at her husband and then handed him Julia. "You two good or do you want me to take her into the bathroom?"

He smiled after he heard her burp. "I think as long as I have her with me, we'll be okay."

She leaned over and kissed them both. "I know you will."

An hour later, Jenny - in workout gear - and Gibbs were at physical therapy. Gibbs had on an old NIS T-shirt and shorts that his wife had brought for him. Jack was watching while holding Julia.

Kendrick nodded at Jenny. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're joining us today."

She laughed as her husband glared. "I'm sorry about that. Duty called but depending how long this goes, I think I'm here for the whole thing."

The therapist smiled and then turned to his charge. "There's just so much we can do until you regain control of your legs, Gibbs, but since you have feeling back, I'm excited that we'll be able to do a bit more. I'm also going to need you to do far more with your upper body strength training because for a while you're going to be counting on it in your battle back."

He looked at his wife. "Whatever you say, Kendrick." He saw her smirk, which oddly pleased him.

"I'm going to remember you said that."

Gibbs glared at him before turning to Jenny. "Told you he was a sadist."

She laughed. "That's not exactly proof."

Kendrick laughed. "Oh he's right actually. I am. Let's get to work."

Jenny fell back to stand with Jack as they watched the two men go at it. "He seems like a great guy. What do you think?"

"He drives Leroy crazy," he said, nodding. "That's good."

Jenny laughed. "How are you doing with the munchkin? Is she wearing your arms out yet?"

He looked down at her sleeping. "I wouldn't care even if she did. You have no idea what this time together means to me. I feel incredibly blessed."

His words moved them both. Jenny leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think we're the ones who are blessed to have you here. It means so much to all of us, including your son."

"Yeah?"

She smiled. "Yeah! So please, stay as long as you're able. We'll understand if you have to get back but we plan to appreciate every moment we have you for."

"That means a lot to me, Jenny. Thank you."

"You're Julia's only grandparent. We both want you to be a huge part of her life. And before you ask, yes, your son too." She looked over and saw Jethro and Kendrick arguing. "Uh oh. Hey!"

Gibbs looked over and saw her with her arms crossed, looking pissed. He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Jenny smiled as she saw them get back to work.

Jack laughed. "That was impressive. You didn't even have to go over there. You are definitely the boss of him."

She smirked. "In all _sorts _of ways."

A couple of hours later, they were settled back in Gibbs room. Jenny was showered and changed, ready to head in to the office but first she had a question to whisper to her husband. "If you want, I could stay for the discussion of the ex-wives. You know… if you need support."

"You're not fooling me."

Jenny tried her best to look innocent. "Whatever do you mean?"

He rolled his eyes. "You can stay since you obviously want to."

"I refrained from making popcorn. Surely I get some points for that?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at her. "If you stay, you can't say anything. Remember, while this is apparently amusing and informative to you, this is going to hurt my dad a lot."

Jenny sighed. "Well _that _was a real buzz kill." She took a seat in the chair next to him and pretended to once again zip her lips shut.

They both turned when they heard Jackson, who had been in the bathroom, enter. "Dad, come have a seat with me."

He looked from one to the other. "This sounds serious."

Gibbs looked torn. "It isn't bad news, if that's what you're thinking. It's just… it might be hard to hear and it sure ain't pleasant to say."

Jack sat down carefully next to his son. He only relaxed a little bit when he got an encouraging smile from Jenny, who was oddly quiet. "OK, I'm here. What's on your mind?"

Gibbs struggled with exactly how to begin. "I realized there's a part of my past that you probably should know about that we've never really had the chance to discuss."

Jack was trying to imagine what it was his boy could possibly want to tell him but he was drawing a blank. "You're not going to make me guess, are you?"

Jethro smiled, mildly amused by his father. "No. It's just not an easy thing to admit. I… um… Jenny isn't exactly my second wife."

Jenny snorted; she wasn't expecting him to approach it that way. She quickly recovered when her husband glared at her.

Jack was confused. "Well then who is she?"

Gibbs closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Dad, that's not what I meant. It's not that Jenny's someone else." He looked at his wife and saw she was as shocked and amused by Jack's take on it as he was. "What I meant was, I've been married before - in between Shannon and Jenny."

His eyes widened. "You were? I had no idea. So Jenny's your third wife?"

Jenny tried not to laugh at her husband's discomfort. He looked like she imagined he must have when he didn't want to admit to his father he failed a test in grammar school.

"Not exactly."

"Fourth?" he asked, appalled.

Gibbs sucked in his breath. "More like fifth."

"Fifth? FIFTH?" He looked at Jenny for confirmation. She nodded sheepishly. He turned his attention back to his son. "What'd you do with 'em all?"

Jethro was not enjoying this conversation. Each marriage was a horrible failure in his mind, and he hated failure. "The first one cheated on me when I was agent afloat. The second one… we grew apart and then she morphed into an evil witch."

"Son, that's not nice."

Jethro looked at Jenny, nodding that she was allowed to talk now.

"Actually, he _is_ being nice. I would have said much worse to describe her. I swear if I had my gun with me that day she…"

Gibbs quickly motioned for her to stop by zipping his lips.

Jack looked at his daughter-in-law. "So you knew the second ex-wife?" Jenny remained quiet but nodded. "Okay… and what about the third?"

Gibbs sighed. "Sweet girl but I used her. I was acting out over losing this one," he said, motioning Jenny's direction. "I used my job to avoid Stephanie until I finally drove her away."

Jack shook his head. "Five times?" He then looked at Jenny. "What the hell is a nice girl like you doing marrying a man like him?"

Jenny looked at Gibbs and burst out laughing. "Oh come on, Jack." She stood up and walked over to her husband. She put her arms around him, tousling his hair. "Cut your boy some slack. You should be impressed he's not scared of commitment," she teased.

"You aren't helping, dear."

Jenny smoothed out his hair and looked deep into his eyes while she addressed his father. "I avoided marrying him for a long time and took pride that I wasn't one of his many ex-wives. But in the end… he's the greatest man I know. And I _know_ him. I know his faults, and I know his strengths. I know he loves with his whole heart and soul. And he knows me - the good side as well as the nook and crannies colored by obsession, darkness, pain, fear… he knows all that and still loves me. So to answer your question, Jack, I'd marry him again and again if he wanted. He's everything to me." She leaned her forehead down on his.

Jack smiled. "Now _that _helped."


	64. Chapter 64

A/N: To those headed back to school shortly, whether as a student or teacher, here's to a fantastic school year! Enjoy. Thanks to all who continue to leave me feedback – you guys are great!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

After Jenny headed into work with Julia, the Gibbs men were left with just each other. Tension was in the air. Gibbs realized his father had a lot of questions but unless Jack asked, he was done offering up information. Then again, he knew there was no way his father _wouldn't_ be asking questions.

"Did any of them know you even had a father?"

Jethro sighed. "Don't feel bad, Dad. Two of them didn't know about Shannon or Kelly either. And it's not like I told the third; she found pictures one day and asked. Hell, Jenny didn't find out until long after we broke up and it's not like I told her. She found out when I was in a coma and ended up reading my file."

Jack was overwhelmed. "You never told women you were married to that you'd lost your first wife and child? Did you love any of these women?"

He gave the question thought and shook his head. "Thought I did. But I loved Shannon and Kelly more. Didn't want to share them."

"You didn't want to share, period. You didn't want to share with me that you were getting remarried. You didn't want to share with them a whole chunk of your life. Did they think you were born the day you met them?"

He shrugged. "Can't tell you why the others didn't push. Jen had her own secrets and respected that I had mine. We lived in the moment."

Jack shook his head. "And that was enough for her?"

He sighed. "She only brought it up once, after she found out. She couldn't believe I hadn't told her the entire time we were together. I got indignant, asked if it would have made a difference."

"What'd she say?"

Gibbs closed his eyes as he replayed the moment in his mind. "She said, 'I guess we'll never know.' I walked out of her office, pissed."

Jack swallowed. "Made a difference? You mean, if she wouldn't have left you?" His son nodded sadly. "Leroy, why _did_ she leave you?"

Gibbs eyes widened… and then narrowed. "Some things have to stay between me and Jen. That's one of 'em."

The elder Gibbs was a bit taken aback by the anger he heard in his son's voice. Jack wanted to put to rest any doubts he had about Jenny and her ability to stand by his boy. He was hoping if he knew why they broke up the first time, it could perhaps allay his fears. His son's answer only intensified them.

At NCIS, McGee was sitting at his desk when an email dropped into his inbox. His eyes widened when he saw it was from the director with a subject header that said "Question." He looked at his two co-workers and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was catching up on paperwork since they were without a case. He took a deep breath and opened up the email.

_Hi Tim, _

_I remember Gibbs saying that you helped us out by overseeing the contractors on the house when were in New Mexico. When you get a chance, could you get me the contact information for the construction company you used? I would very much appreciate it. Thanks. JSG_

Tim looked through the list of contacts on his computer and quickly printed out the company's contact information. He grabbed the piece of paper and headed upstairs to the director's office. Even though her door was open and Cynthia was on the phone, he waited patiently.

Jenny was heading towards MTAC when she ran into the younger agent by her assistant's desk. "Hi, Tim. Were you looking for me?" He nodded. "Walk with me then."

"Ma'am, I have the information you wanted, but I was hoping to discuss something with you first."

She was curious but also late. "Follow me inside." Jenny looked into the iris scanner and then pushed the door open. "OK, people, let's get ready. Five minutes and I want eyes on that cargo ship." She motioned for him to follow her to one of the plush seats in the front. "What's up?"

Tim was a bit nervous, but he felt confident about what he was about to say. "I know it isn't really any of my business, but I was wondering why you needed this information."

Jenny didn't have time to argue or the energy. "Gibbs won't be staying at the hospital forever. I want to make the house wheelchair accessible."

Tim sighed. "I had a feeling it was something like that. Please, Director, let me handle this for you. We have been trying to figure out a way to help you both, and this is something I know I can do."

She had no idea why his offer made her emotional, but it did. Jenny could feel her lip tremble as she nodded tightly. "That would be incredible. I…" she closed her eyes briefly, trying to regain her composure. "Thank you," she said, placing her hand on his arm. "If you could work out the details with Cynthia, and make sure all the bills are made out to me, she'll make sure they're paid from my personal account." She sighed. "That is a huge load off my mind. I really don't know what to say, Tim."

"No words needed, Ma'am. Thank _you_ for letting me help. It means a lot."

She quickly wiped what was the beginning of a tear from her eye. "Go on, get out of here," she said playfully.

He nodded and walked out quickly, feeling better than he had since this whole ordeal began. He immediately went to iron out the details with Cynthia.

By the time Jenny was done at MTAC, it was 1900 hours. She went back to her office to gather the work she planned on taking with her to the hospital.

"Thanks for everything today, Mildred. You can take off. I'll be leaving shortly."

Everything was just about ready when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled at the intruder as she stuffed the last of the files in her briefcase. "Ziva, what can I do for you?"

"Shalom, Jen. I have been meaning to give this to you since yesterday."

Jenny looked at the small green card in her hands. Her eyes widened as she looked up at the Israeli. "You went to temple and said a Mishebeirach for Gibbs?"

Ziva smiled. "No need to sound so shocked. I have been known to attend services from time to time."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "And the last time was?"

"Yom Kippur."

Jenny frowned. "What year?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Fine, it has been a while. Are you happy?"

The older woman managed a half smile. "I would be happier if you found a way to make peace with God _and _your father. I remember a time when going to temple used to bring you joy." She saw the struggle in Ziva's eyes. "Was this the first time you've been since Ari's death?"

Ziva's breath hitched as she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She locked eyes with her friend and nodded. But when Jenny took her in her arms and held her, a few tears escaped.

"The fact that you went just to say a prayer for Jethro's health means the world to me. And it will to him as well, even if he doesn't understand the significance the way I do." Jenny released Ziva from the hug and noticed her wiping away a few tears. "If you ever want me to go with you, just say the word. Julia and I will go. I'll finally have my own baby to scream during services," she smirked.

Ziva laughed. "I counted no less than four this time. The rabbi loved it. I do not know how anyone can continue to concentrate when that happens."

"Believe it or not, I get it. You learn to tune it out. But when a game of tag starts up, and you have three kids running across the Bima during a sermon, then color me impressed."

Ziva smiled. "I have missed this. I have missed you, my friend."

"Me too," shared Jenny, drawing Ziva into another brief hug. "Ducky said I need to lean more on my friends and I think he's right. Let's try for lunch more often, at the very least."

Ziva nodded. "I would like that."

By the time Jenny had gone home, changed, packed for the next day and made it to the hospital, Jack was getting ready to leave. It didn't take her long to pick up on the tension, but she didn't want to get into it with her father-in-law. She figured she could quiz her husband later. Jenny handed him the baby while she put her stuff down and got situated.

"How is the greatest granddaughter in the world doing?"

Jenny took a moment to kiss Gibbs hello before answering. "She's in dire need of attention. I'm told only Tony, Abby and Ducky managed to steal away to spend time with her while I was in MTAC. Your granddaughter is spoiled rotten. I think she prefers it when I'm not around," she laughed.

"Well, I don't," groused Gibbs. "Come here. I missed you." He reached out his hand and threaded it with hers.

"I missed you too. So what happened here today?" Again, she picked up on the tension as Gibbs and Jack looked at each other and looked away. "Anyone care to talk?"

Jack smiled. "I think I'd better go. Will I get to see Julia more tomorrow?"

Jenny smiled as she took her daughter from him and then passed her to Jethro. "I'm hoping that I'll be here all day tomorrow. No missions are scheduled and Cynthia said she'll patch me in to the two conference calls I have on the schedule."

Jack was beaming. "Great! I will see you then." He kissed Jenny on her forehead and patted his son on the shoulder before heading out.

Once he was gone, Jenny started in on Jethro. "OK, what did I miss? Why was there so much tension between you two?"

Gibbs held his daughter up, kissing her belly. "Do you believe Mommy, Jules? Not even giving us a few minutes to play before she starts in on the tough questions."

Jenny rolled her eyes but then smirked. "Fine. I forgot that men can't multitask."

"Apparently your mother thinks insulting me will get her the answers she wants faster. Isn't that funny, Jules? Look at that smile."

Jenny gave up and sat down in the chair. She opened her briefcase and began organizing her files. After a few minutes, she glanced over at her husband and saw that he was pouting. "What's wrong?"

"She fell asleep on me."

"Aw, poor Daddy," teased Jenny as she reached for Julia and placed her in the bassinette.

Gibbs loved the look of pure joy on his wife's face whenever she stared at their baby girl. "I think she's looking more like you every day." He noticed her mood darken a tiny bit. "What?"

She stood up and crawled into bed with him, tossing her shoes off in the process. "I was thinking I'd get out my baby pictures and compare and then realized… I don't have any now."

He sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow. "I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me…"

"Shh. It's okay," she said, placing her finger against his lips. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my life back. I'd still be Catherine Jones, and she wouldn't have her baby pictures either. She also wouldn't have a baby. So I definitely think you've given far more than you've taken in this deal." Jenny reached up and cupped his face, bringing his lips down on hers. Finally, she was able to greet him properly and she savored every second of it. "I love you. Will you tell me what happened?"

"He pissed me off."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that much out for myself."

"He got nosy. Asked too many questions after you left."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "What weren't you willing to answer?" He remained silent. Instead he wrapped her in his arms, threading his fingers in her hair. "You're trying to distract me. So this question he asked was about us?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. He could tell Jenny wasn't going to let this go. "He was asking why you left me."

Jenny sat up, her back to her husband. "Oh," she sighed. She looked over her shoulder at him. "What did you say?"

He looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap. "I said that some things needed to stay between you and me. This was one of them. I don't think he liked hearing no."

Jenny laid back down - she rested her head and hand on his chest. "You can tell him. I'm okay with his knowing about the miscarriage. I'd leave out the details about the mission, but he can know the other stuff if you want to tell him."

"I don't. It's bad enough Ryan and Mary know. It's personal. It's our pain. The more people who know, the less it belongs to us - and losing our baby should belong only to us."

Jenny closed her eyes as a couple of tears began to form. She finally understood her husband a bit better. She took a deep breath before broaching the subject with him. "Losing the baby will always belong to us. Sharing about that loss and what it did to us, won't take anything away. If anything, it makes us remember. And remembering loved ones with others can bring peace, sometimes even joy."

He put his finger under her chin, guiding her head up so he could look in her eyes. "We're not talking about our baby any more, are we?"

Jenny looked into his eyes. "We can talk about whomever you want, whenever you want. Or we don't have to talk at all. I love you, and nothing you say or do or don't say or don't do, will ever change that. You're stuck with me." She could tell he was moved. His eyes tried to speak volumes, but whatever they left out - he filled in with deeply passionate kisses and his hands all over her body.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: Thanks again to all who take the time to leave a review. It means a lot.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Seeing as how their life was on display for any nurse entering his room to check vitals, Gibbs and Jenny had become more creative with their attempts at having some semblance of intimacy within their marriage. Their most recent brainstorm – hiking up Jethro's hospital gown and Jenny's T-shirt so they could sleep as nude as possible without anyone being the wiser. It's not like they would necessarily be sleeping in the nude at home; it was more about wanting to rebel against their stifling situation.

As cozy as the new arrangement was, Jenny missed one thing. Tonight though, she found a solution. She got the timing down - after Julia's pre-dawn feeding and before having to awaken to change clothes, Jenny lifted up his gown even farther so she could lay her cheek on his bare chest. Now she was able to truly relax - running her fingers through his chest hair while feeling his heart beating.

The sunlight always seemed to wake Gibbs up before the alarm on Jenny's cell phone. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised at the new configuration but absolutely loved it. He decided to take his gown all the way off, which made him feel even better. He then gently removed his wife's T-shirt from around her neck, pulling it over her head.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she ran her hands over his chest. She inched herself closer to his head. "Good morning, handsome. How do you feel today?"

He put his hand in her hair, tilting her head back so he could kiss her. His other hand came up to cup her face as he deepened the kiss. Both of their bodies responded as their passion intensified. Jenny's hand reached into his hair, while her lips teased and tugged at his own. His fingers began their descent, stroking their way down the sides of her breasts, wrapping around her back, pressing against her lower back until they found the edge of her underwear, where they slipped underneath the fabric. Their lips parted long enough for him to finally answer her question. "I'm freaking fantastic today," he said, making them both laugh before their lips reconnected.

But then Jenny's alarm went off, making her curse under her breath. She grabbed the offending technology and turned it off. "So not fair." She kissed his chest before laying her head against it.

"Thank you," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I don't know how I'd survive this without you, Jenny. I really don't. Moments like this that make me feel like a man again and not just a patient."

She ran her fingers along his stomach muscles. "Trust me, you're all man, honey." She looked up and kissed him briefly on the lips. "I better get dressed. Can you get my shirt?" She then reached under his pillow and pulled out her shorts.

Gibbs quickly put on his hospital gown and then reached over his shoulder to retrieve her shirt. He watched as she put her shorts back on and then looked at him, waiting for her top. "I don't know that I want to give this back," he said, drinking her in.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll grab my clothes and head over to the bathroom. Maybe I'll run into the doctors on my way, maybe I won't. Can't say I care." She stood up proudly and grabbed her overnight bag before handing a sleeping Julia to her father.

Gibbs eyes widened, and he quickly threw her shirt at her.

Jenny smirked as she caught the shirt. She lowered the bag, put the shirt on and headed for the bathroom. "I knew you'd fold."

"Excuse me for not wanting you to be caught in all your glory," he said, indignant, just as the doctors walked in.

Jenny paled and then laughed nervously as she ducked into the bathroom after saying a quick hello to them. The young male doctors smiled at each other while the females glared at them. Jethro shook his head, incredulous. He was going to make sure to give her hard time over that the next time they were alone. In the meantime, he was content to glare at the young male doctors.

Dr. Dixon walked over and lifted the blanket and sheet at his feet. "Can you try wiggling your toes for me, Gibbs?"

He was used to their morning routine and rolled his eyes, not expecting anything. Gibbs was confused when he saw the usually grumpy doctor smiling. "What?"

"They aren't moving much but they are indeed moving."

Jethro's eyes lit up and he looked towards the bathroom for Jenny but she was still changing. He couldn't wait to show her. "What do you think of Daddy now, Julia?" A couple of the female doctors walked over to get a closer look at the sleeping baby, making many of the male doctors roll their eyes. Jethro enjoyed observing their dynamics.

Dr. Dixon cleared his throat, obviously annoyed at having lost control of the doctors. "How about your feet, Gibbs? Want to see if you can move those?" He frowned. "Well, that's all right. I'm sure they'll be following suit shortly. This is good."

Gibbs tried to feel encouraged. "Dr. Dixon, any idea when I might be able to go home?"

Jenny came out of the bathroom quickly and joined them.

"You'll be released from the hospital when you have control of your legs again. We can't release you before that. I hope it won't be too long, a couple of weeks perhaps? Maybe less?"

Jenny knew her husband was disappointed. She rubbed his upper arm, trying to comfort him.

"Don't forget to show your wife your new trick. We'll see you later."

The couple thanked the doctor as he and the others headed out the door. Jenny turned to her husband. "What was he talking about?"

Gibbs pointed at his feet. She looked and saw his toes moving. When she turned back to her husband, her eyes were wide. "That's fantastic!" She took his face in her hands and kissed him. A few tears of joy streamed down her face and fell on his cheek as Julia began to cry.

"Look who's awake now," smiled Gibbs. He glanced back up at his wife and removed the droplets from her face. "This is good. Stop tearing."

She laughed self-consciously. "I know - I can't help it. I used to be pure ice. Now I'm just a puddle. And it's all your fault," she smiled.

A couple of hours and one conference call later, Jenny was sitting next to Jack, who was holding Julia, as Jethro did his morning workout with Kendrick. She was beginning to realize their arguing with each other was part of the daily regimen. "They seem to have reached an understanding in their not understanding, don't you think?" she said, smirking and pointing at the duo.

Jack laughed. "It does seem to get Leroy working harder."

Jenny's eyes followed as Gibbs did arm curls, chin ups and worked with the medicine ball. She loved watching her husband's muscles move as Kendrick pushed him on his upper body routine.

"You definitely look like a woman in love."

It was a few seconds before Jenny realized Jack was speaking to her and she blushed. "Probably because I am," she smiled. "How's the munchkin?"

"Heaven on a stick."

Jenny laughed. "I like that."

Jack was happy to see his daughter-in-law so relaxed. "So… wife number five?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "I wondered how long it would take you," she laughed. "What's on your mind, Jack?"

"Did you know all three?"

Jenny shook her head. "Only the last two. Stephanie, also known as #3, was actually involved in a case we had a few years ago, so we both saw her again. She was nice. I don't know how or why he screwed that one up. On the other hand, Diane, AKA #2, lived up to her designated number. Or down."

Jack burst out laughing at that. "Oh you really didn't like her."

"We weren't even involved but she called me horrible names and made his life even more miserable that she already had."

"To be fair, Jenny, you two may not have been involved but if either of you looked at the other with even half the intensity that you do now, any wife would be on a rampage."

Jenny tried to remember. "I thought we were pretty careful but maybe we weren't," she sighed, before a small smile came to her lips. "We kept meaning to drop by to introduce Julia to Diane's daughter Emily. Her dad and Jethro are good friends, but…"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second. Leroy is friends with Diane's new husband?"

Jenny smirked. "Actually, they're already divorced. He tried to warn him," she laughed. "Oh crap, I wonder if anyone's called Fornell. I'd better do that."

"This is like a soap opera. I can't keep up with the different marriages and characters."

Jenny laughed. "You have no idea. Excuse me for a second, Jack." She walked a few feet away and placed the call. "Fornell, it's Jenny."

"Director, I've been meaning to call you. I heard about Jethro. Am I able to come see him?"

"The team has visited, so I'm thinking it'd be all right. It's been… challenging. Did you know he can't move his legs?" The silence on the other end made her realize he didn't. "I wanted you to be prepared."

He sighed. "Damn… Thanks for telling me."

"Also, his father is here visiting."

"You mean he wasn't just hatched in his 40s?"

"Hate to burst your image of him, but I'm afraid he _is_ human like the rest of us."

"This I gotta see. I'll be by soon. Take good care of him."

"That's my plan." When Jenny hung up, she noticed a member of her detail searching the gym area. She tried to wave discreetly, catching his eye. He nodded when he saw her and walked over, holding a FedEx package.

"Cynthia said I was to get this to you, Director."

"Thanks, Howard." Jenny took the package and walked back over to Jack. She sat down and smiled curiously at the return address. It wasn't long before Kendrick wheeled Gibbs over to them.

He motioned at the package. "Everything okay?"

"We'll open it in your room. It's from New Mexico."

"Really?" he said, amused. "Wonder what that could be."

Jenny watched as the orderlies got him back into bed. She could see how much he hated accepting their help but knowing he had no other choice. It was always hard to deal with Gibbs during the 10 minutes before and after he was moved. That seemed to be when it hit him the hardest. This time he had the box to distract him, so it was a little bit easier for everyone.

"Are you going to open it, Jen?"

"Hold your horses, I'm working on it," she teased, happy to see him excited about anything at this moment.

Jack looked from one to the other. "Who's in New Mexico?"

"Dad, I think we told you that's where Jen and I were when she was in witness protection."

"Oh right. Forgot about that."

Jenny finally got the box open. She pulled out tons and tons of letters, dropping them on Jethro's lap, while she held onto a loose leaf page with writing on it.

_Dear Director Shepard,_

_Missy came into our Civics class yesterday and told us that Special Agent Gibbs had been shot. It upset the children a great deal and they wanted to send him letters with their get well wishes and to tell him how they felt about what he said in the video. _

_Last night, they worked on their letters and I collected them in this package today to send off to you. Please make sure he gets them._

_I want to add my wishes for a speedy recovery. He has the entire Civics class at our school rooting for him._

Jenny smiled. "Wow. That was from Missy's teacher. There must be almost 30 letters here." She looked up at her husband, who appeared in shock. "You okay?"

Jack was incredulous. "What did you say to those kids?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I threatened their mean little butts. They'd made fun of Missy and I told them if they ever did anything like that again, I'd…" He looked at his wife. "Do you believe this?" he laughed. "How did Missy… oh wait, Mary."

Jenny nodded. "That's a good guess. I'm surprised Ryan didn't call. Though he might have emailed. I haven't had a chance to look at anything that wasn't urgent."

Gibbs was thumbing through the various envelopes. "Here's the one from Missy." He swallowed, looking at his wife. "Maybe you should read it." Jenny shook her head. "Fine. Let me see… damn, I don't have my glasses."

Jenny reached into her purse and pulled out hers. "Here you go." She squeezed past Jack, who was sitting in the chair holding Julia, to join Jethro on the bed as he read the letter.

_Dear Gibbs,_

_Dad and Mary told me that you have been shot. I asked if you were shot like Jenny had been shot or if it was really bad and they said it was really bad. I want you to know I'm praying for your speedy recovery. I've heard that phrase a lot in my life. People said that all the time when Mom was sick. She didn't recover. You better. Jenny and Julia need you too much. And we have a wedding to plan. You have a lot of people who love you, Gibbs. Even me._

_Love,_

_Missy_

Gibbs took off the glasses. He turned his head and locked eyes with Jenny. They then leaned their heads against each other and sighed.


	66. Chapter 66

A/N: Thanks again to all who take the time to leave a review. It means a lot. It lets me know that someone is actually reading this and I'm not just out here talking to myself. OK, maybe I still am but you get the idea.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The young girl looked at her pink bedazzled cell phone and saw who the incoming call was from as she answered it. "Jennnnnnnnnnnnnny!"

Gibbs cringed. "Good thing this is on speaker. You would have blown out my eardrum."

"Gibbs!"

The couple, who were sitting together on his bed, looked at each other and laughed. Jack, sitting in the nearby chair, shook his head, amused.

"Got your letter, Missy. Wanted to let you know how much it meant to me."

Jenny felt the need to chime in with her two cents. "To me too."

Missy smiled. "Both of you! Hold on. I'll do the same." She put the phone on speaker. "Dad, it's Jenny and Gibbs on the phone."

"You're kidding. And here I thought you were squealing their names for the heck of it," he said as he made his way closer to the phone. "Hey guys. I was sorry to hear you got shot, Gibbs. How're you doing now?"

"Still in the hospital, but I got a package of letters today that cheered me right up."

Missy was beaming. "I'll let the class know. How long do you have to stay in the hospital?"

Gibbs could hear the worry in her voice. "Probably a couple of weeks."

Ryan winced. He knew it must be pretty bad. "Is there anything we can do?"

Gibbs sighed. "Nah. It's just going to take time."

Missy frowned. "What about your wedding? Mary said you were probably getting married on April 4th. Is that still happening?"

Jenny tried to hide the disappointment she was feeling but her husband could see it. "We haven't really discussed it yet, sweetie. But we'll be sure to keep you and your dad in the loop."

Jack could see how saddened they both were and his heart hurt for them.

Ryan could feel the tension through the phone line and knew he had to quickly change the subject. "How's Julia doing? Anything new to report?"

"She's smiling," boasted Gibbs. "She's got the entire nursing staff here wrapped around her little finger."

"Have you played her CD for her yet?" Missy was still quite proud of that particular project.

Jenny looked longingly into her husband's eyes, still reeling from the wedding question. "She loves it, Missy. So do we. And it always makes us think of you."

Ryan smiled. "Missy, say goodbye. I want to talk with them alone for a second."

"I'm the one they called, Dad," she admonished. When he looked at her pointedly she got the message. "Fine. Get better soon, Gibbs and remember, if you need any help with the wedding, just ask! You know I work fast."

Gibbs and Jenny both chuckled. "Thanks, Missy," he said.

"I love you, Missy. I'll email you soon," added Jenny.

"I love you, too!"

Ryan took the phone off speaker. "Jenny, can I talk with you for a second?"

Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other, concerned. "Sure, Ry. Just a second." She took it off speaker and held the phone up to her ear. "What's going on?"

"How bad is it?"

Jenny sighed as she reached for her husband's hand with her free one. "He couldn't feel his legs at first, but as the swelling's gone down, he's gained some feeling and can wiggle his toes today."

"Jesus," he said, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do…"

"You just did. It was really great speaking with you both, but I better get going."

"Of course. Take care of the big guy, and kiss that beautiful daughter of yours for me too."

Jenny smiled. "Absolutely. Hug your sweet girl for me. Bye." She pressed a button and turned to look at Gibbs.

He sighed. "The wedding."

She nodded. "We'll just push it off until the summer or maybe the fall."

"But you really wanted April 4th. Damn it," he yelled, upset with himself. "I hate letting you down."

Jenny quickly leapt into action, straddling him. "Hey, look at me," she said, taking his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You have never, nor could you _ever,_ let me down. It's simply not possible. Do you understand me?"

Jack's eyes widened, witnessing such an intimate moment between a husband and a wife. It was made all the more poignant since the former just so happened to be his own son. He was pretty sure they'd forgotten he was sitting there. He was incredibly impressed, and his heart proud, at how Jenny was handling his boy.

Jethro still felt horrible. "I hear you, but…"

"No buts. Dates don't matter. Ceremonies don't matter. What does is this bond between us. Nothing anyone else says or does can change that. As long as we feel it, as long we _honor_ it, it's there. Tell me you love me. Tell me you'll never leave me. That's all I need," she said, getting choked up. "A wedding is just bonus."

He looked at her, trying to hide his feelings of inadequacy, wanting to accept her words as truth. "I love you. I'll never leave you."

They held each other tightly, with Jenny's cheek leaning against the top of his head. When they finally parted, Gibbs noticed his father. "Sorry about that, Dad."

Jenny looked over at him and then closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and maneuvering herself off of her husband. "Sorry about that."

"No 'sorry' is necessary. Meant a lot to me to see how you're both there for each other. I would have coughed or something if you two had pushed it past a PG rating."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his father, as Jenny looked mortified.

It was late afternoon when Agent Fornell arrived, carrying a large bag of Chinese takeout. Gibbs looked at him with mixed emotions. He was grateful to see his friend, but he also hated to be seen like this. "Did you bring only the good stuff?"

"I'm hurt, Jethro. You know I'm only a bastard to women. You I treat like gold."

Jenny shook her head at their exchange, highly amused. She poked her husband. "Are you going to introduce your boyfriend to your father?"

Fornell cringed. "Director, please… I have a reputation to uphold. Doesn't matter for him, he's got you but I may want to find a date again sometime this century."

She motioned at her husband. "He's got two more ex-wives you haven't been married to. Want to give one of them a shot?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face, shaking his head at his wife.

"I'm wounded, Jenny."

"You're breaking my heart, Tobias," she smirked. "Tobias Fornell, Jackson Gibbs." The two men shook hands. "And on that note, I think I will leave you all." She saw her husband's confusion. "I'll be back. Just thought I'd go home and grab a real shower while you get your testosterone fix. Can I leave Julia with you boys? She's just been fed, so you can handle anything that comes up with her, right?" All three men looked at each other and nodded. "Great. Poor Tony… missing out on your live performance of 'Three Men and a Baby.' He'll be so disappointed. Enjoy fellas." She leaned down to kiss her husband goodbye. Jenny then looked in the bag, found a carton she approved of and looked at Fornell for permission. When he nodded, she smiled and headed out with it.

About a minute after she left, Julia, who had been sleeping in her bassinette, began to cry.

Fornell looked at the other two men. "You gotta be kidding. Did she train her to do that?"

Jack reached in and picked her up, holding her close. "I got her this time. You boys enjoy your visit."

"Hang out, Dad. You don't have to go."

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you too, Mr. Gibbs."

"Call me Jack."

"So, Jack, you can vouch that this one," he said, pointing at Jethro, "was once this one's size," he said, motioning towards Julia.

Gibbs looked at him, incredulous. "What'd you think, Tobias? That I was plopped down on earth in my 40s?"

"Actually, yes."

Jack laughed. "Oh, he was definitely this size. And he looked a lot like this one here, especially around the eyes."

Fornell used the cart by Gibbs to layout the different containers of food so everyone could dig in. "So was he a troublemaker or did he go around solving the neighborhood's mysteries with his Swiss Army Knife?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes at his friend before placing his chopsticks into the food.

Jack laughed. "A little of both, I suppose."

Fornell took a bite of his food and then turned to Jack. "Mind if I take her for a spin. You should have something to eat anyway." He smiled when the older man handed Julia over. "Well hello there, little lady. She's getting cuter every day, Jethro. Emily can't wait to meet her."

Jack smiled. "So this is the friend who married ex-wife #2?"

Gibbs tried not to laugh, amused his father knew Diane's correct numeric designation. "Yep."

"Great. So much to know about me and that's the part you share? Did you at least tell him I'm charming? I'm an FBI agent. Work with homeland security? Something impressive besides the asinine move I made marrying your ex?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Nope."

Jack was amused. "If it helps, that's a nice suit you're wearing."

This time Gibbs did laugh.

Jenny pulled into their driveway and was amazed that the construction crew was already on site. She approached the foreman and discussed a few things with him, confident afterwards that McGee had done a sufficient job of explaining their needs.

She entered the house, making her way to their bedroom where she locked the door. She threw her things down on the bed and stared at it for a few minutes, her heart feeling profoundly sad knowing it would be quite some time before she shared it again with Jethro.

Jenny turned the water on in the shower and removed her clothes. She looked in the mirror and noticed she lost some weight. Not nearly as much as her husband had since the shooting, but significant nonetheless. She had to be nearing her pre-pregnancy weight if she hadn't already reached it. She closed her eyes and sighed before turning around to step into the shower. She stood under the stream, letting the hot water pound over her.

Memories - and the emotions associated with them - began rushing through her mind like a child's picture book. Seeing Jethro for the first time again on the plane. Sitting on his lap, holding him in her arms and telling him she loved him as he cried. Making love for the first time in a decade. Telling him about losing their first child. Dancing with him in the street and then his proposal. Their entire trip to Mexico. Seeing him again when she came to testify. His carrying her over the threshold into their bedroom. Their wedding. Julia's birth. Holding each other after the ordeal with Kort was finally over. Dancing together at Polyesters. Realizing he'd been shot and finding out he couldn't feel his legs.

Jenny was completely overwhelmed. She managed to sit down on the ground in the back of the shower. She drew her knees under her chin, hugging them to her. She felt lost, alone and… angry. She hated what had happened to her husband. She hated seeing that helpless look in his eyes when he had to let others do things for him, knowing each time it was chipping away at his soul. She hated that she was powerless to protect him from that, to shield him from the humiliation she knew he was feeling. She wanted to be his legs, to give him her strength. She knew he needed her to remain his rock. But sometimes, even rocks can yield under too much pressure. Exhausted, Jenny finally released all of the emotions she'd been keeping bottled up inside of her - so much so she could barely hear the sound of the shower over her own sobs.


	67. Chapter 67

A/N: Yesterday marked the anniversary of 9/11. I still can't believe it's been 10 years. My gratitude goes out to all the heroes – those who have fallen, and those who continue their work to this day. Thank you.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Fornell and Gibbs were left alone with a sleeping Julia while Jack took a walk around the hospital.

"So how are you really holding up, Jethro? And don't give me the sanitized version."

Gibbs looked at his friend and then down at his hands in his lap. "Depends what minute you ask."

"Now?"

He sighed. "Been better."

Fornell hated seeing his friend like this. "Anything I can do?"

"Nah. I wish there was."

"How's the director holding up? I know something like this can be hard on a marriage."

Gibbs put his hands behind his head as he leaned back against the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. "Yep."

"You two having problems?"

"Not like that. It's just… we were supposed to have our real wedding on April 4th. And now, because of this," he said, motioning to his legs, "who knows when we'll have it. I've disappointed her, and I hate that!"

"Why can't you still have it?" Fornell saw the look on his friend's face, but he continued. "Wasn't Jenny pretty far along in her pregnancy at the last one? If I know women, which I realize is debatable, I can't imagine that was ideal for her but she still did it, right?"

Gibbs considered his words. "She never said anything."

Fornell rolled his eyes. "Are you that daft, Jethro? Of course she cared, even if she didn't say anything. Then again, I'm sure the thrill of being married to _you_ was enough," he said, smirking.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "Maybe it was!" Both men chuckled. "Aw, hell, I have to get married in a wheelchair, don't I?" He scrubbed his hand down his face.

"Or… now you have a goal. Get yourself walking by then."

Jethro's eyes lit up. "You just may be onto something, Tobias."

Jack drove up to the house and parked next to Jenny's car. He didn't tell his son he was going to check on her. He didn't want to worry him but he had a nagging feeling in his gut that he needed to do this. His eyes widened when he saw that there was now a ramp near the side door that led to the kitchen. He let himself in and called out to Jenny.

Inside their bedroom, Jenny had finished blow-drying her hair and was dressed in sweats, an NCIS T-shirt and the Marines sweatshirt her husband had given her. She was sitting on the floor, leaning her head against the bed with her knees up. A few tears were still falling down her cheeks as she sat there, lost in thought or maybe just lost…

Jack knocked on her door. "You in there, Jenny?"

Startled, she quickly wiped the moisture off her face. "Just a second, Jack." She got up, unlocked the door and opened it for him. There was no hiding that she'd been crying even though she wanted to. She began gathering things she was going to need for the evening and tomorrow. "I was about to head back. Everything okay there?"

"Slow down, Jenny. It's all right."

She turned to look at him, leaning against the door jam. It was the first time she could really see her husband in his father. For some reason, it made her tears begin to fall again. "Sorry," she said, wiping them away quickly. "Been a little emotional."

"Had a feeling. Mind if I come in?"

Jenny shook her head as she began tossing things into her overnight bag. He reached for her hand and stopped her. She looked at him questioningly.

"I've been told I'm a good listener."

She managed a little smile. "I know you are, Jack. Thanks."

"But you'd rather not confide in your father-in-law, is that it?"

Jenny sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm just overwhelmed at the moment. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

He sighed. "You've been through a lot lately. Both of you have. I guess I want to make sure you'll see your way through it together."

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Leroy know about this construction?"

She sighed. "Not yet. But it has to be done." She finished placing the last few things in the bag.

"I'm not saying it doesn't. I just remember how well he took it when you had him transferred to Bethesda without discussing it first."

Had it been any other time, she may have had more patience. Jenny tried to keep her temper in check but she quickly lost the battle. She stood up, her hands on her hips. "You know, Jack, a lot has fallen on my shoulders. I'm taking care of his bills. My bills. An entire armed federal agency where I have to run ops in which life and death are in the balance. I'm trying to be there for as much of his rehab as I can. I'm a fulltime mother to a newborn. And now I'm trying to get this house wheelchair accessible so that my husband can come home to me. I probably should have said something to him and I will, but right now I don't need another fight with him. Or you."

Jack wasn't about to be deterred. "You _are _planning to stick by him through all this right?" He saw the incredulous look on her face but continued on. "My son has lost a lot of people over his life and each time it's shut him down and walled him off. I've seen how being with you has opened him up and as his father it means the world to me. But I don't think he could survive another hit. If this is too much for you and you leave…"

Jenny's eyes widened. She was furious. "What is with you, Jack? We've had this conversation before. You've had this conversation with your son too and ticked him off. Why do you continue to think the worst of me? What have I done to give you so little faith in my love for him?"

Jack stood his ground and looked her in the eye. "You left him. You walked away from him in Europe, and you broke his heart. Why shouldn't I be scared you could do it again?"

Jenny kept her voice low and firm, even though she was shaking with anger. "You don't know what you're talking about. That's not how it was."

Jack remained just as firm. "Then how was it?"

"Ask. Your. Son."

"He won't tell me! You want me to understand, you want me to trust - then you tell me. Why did you break my boy's heart?" he asked, exasperated.

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't understand why this had to be kept from Jack and she was too exhausted to keep this up. "I was pregnant."

His breath caught in his throat.

She looked down at the ground, unable to meet his eyes. "Before I could even tell him, I miscarried our child. I felt like an utter failure for that, for something else that happened work-related and I couldn't face him. It was easier to run."

Jack was stunned.

"I never stopped loving him," she said, raising her eyes to meet his. "Ever."

"He knows all of this?"

Jenny nodded her head, sadly. "Now… you do too," she said, angry but numb. She grabbed her overnight bag and walked out the door, leaving him too shell-shocked to do anything. She got in the car and drove off.

About an hour later, the phone at the house rang. Jack picked it up. "Gibbs residence."

Jethro was surprised. "Dad? What are you doing there? I thought you were here walking the halls."

"Jenny didn't tell you about seeing me?"

"I was calling looking for her."

Jack felt his heartbeat quicken. He could hear Julia crying in the background. "She left an hour ago. She should have been there already."

Gibbs sighed. "Maybe she hit traffic. I'll call her cell. Was everything okay when you saw her?"

Jack felt horrible.

"Dad?"

"Not really."

Jethro's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"We sort of got into it."

Gibbs motioned to Fornell to take Julia from him. "Got into it _how_?" he asked pointedly. Fornell reacted to the part of the conversation he was hearing, his eyes widening.

Jack cringed. "She told me about the miscarriage."

Gibbs shook his head, trying very hard to reign in his anger. Not sure what he could say that wouldn't end up with him screaming, he hung up the phone. Hard.

"That didn't sound good." Fornell could see his friend was a powder keg.

Gibbs wanted to throw something. Instead he looked at his daughter in his friend's arms and concentrated on her scrunched up face crying and her little fists flailing in the air. "I've got to find Jenny."

"Anything you need me to do?"

"Could you find the pacifier in the bag and give it to Jules while I try calling her?" Fornell did as asked while Gibbs dialed his wife's cell. He'd almost given up when he finally heard her voice on the other end.

"Hi."

Relief flooded over him. "Where are you?"

"Look to your right."

He saw her leaning against the door jam and hung up the phone.

Tobias noticed her too. "We'll talk soon, Jethro." He walked towards Jenny and handed her Julia. "I'm here for you too, Director. If you need anything."

"Thanks," she said as she took her fussy daughter into her arms. After he left, she shut the door and walked towards her husband's bed, tossing the overnight bag on the ground. "Sorry I took so long."

Gibbs watched as she sank into the chair. She placed a still crying Julia on her lap and quickly removed her sweatshirt, lifted her T-shirt and adjusted her nursing bra to feed the baby. Once she was settled and eating, Jenny leaned her head back against the chair and sighed. Gibbs wrestled with himself about whether he should say anything… hello even… or just let her unwind.

Jenny could feel his eyes on her, but she was too exhausted to deal with the questions she knew he had. Instead, she concentrated on her daughter. Her heart was heavy after having to talk about the child she lost. She needed her baby to work her magic more than ever, so she stared lovingly at Julia's long eyelashes, her little nose and cheeks moving as she drank. Jenny smiled as she took one of her daughter's hands in her own, examining each little finger as she kissed it. "Sweet girl, do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Jethro's heart melted as he watched his wife shower their daughter with love. He knew how badly she needed to connect with Julia. He was still incredibly angry with his father but watching them together for a while calmed him as well.

Jenny sighed as she watched her baby's hands settle on her breast, her lips slow down and her eyelids become heavy. "God I love you, baby girl." She removed Julia from her breast and handed her to Jethro to burp while she fixed her bra and lowered her T-shirt. She then crawled into bed with them, snuggling up to her husband and laying her hand on Julia's back as she slept on Jethro's chest. She smiled when she felt her husband run his fingers through her hair, soothing her.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Jenny closed her eyes, hoping he was just taking a shot in the dark. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I don't know, Jen. Where do you want me to start? The fact that your eyes look like you've been crying, that according to my father you left the house long before you made it here or that you told him about the miscarriage?" He felt her tense up immediately. "Honey, what happened?"

"Sounds like he told you."

"I hung up on him once he said that."

"Yeah, well you weren't the only one to lose your temper with him."

Gibbs sighed. "Why don't you put Julia in bed, and we'll discuss this."

Jenny leaned over her daughter and kissed her cheek. "Come on, little one. Time for you to go to bed, and Mommy and Daddy to argue."

"Don't tell her that."

Jenny put the baby down and then sat on the bed with Jethro. "I have to warn you, I've had a hell of an evening. We can talk, but you've been warned." He sat silently for a few minutes, trying to read her. "Is this an interrogation?"

"Are you looking for a fight?" he asked gently. Jethro then reached out and caressed her cheek. "I'm not. I love you. I want to be there for you for once." He wasn't prepared for the tears that started falling. "Honey, please talk to me."

"I don't even know where to begin," she managed, wiping away her tears. "I've been going and going and tonight I just… crashed."

"Crashed how?" He then motioned for her to come closer, which she did, placing her legs across his lap. He put one hand around her back, rubbing it supportively, and with the other he held one of her hands.

"I don't want to upset you."

He sighed, touching her wedding ring. "Jen, for better or worse. There's a lot I can't do for you these days and that kills me. But I _can_ listen."

She nodded. "Okay." But it was hard for her. She was flustered, unsure where to begin.

Gibbs thought he would try to help. "You were crying. Was that before or after my dad pissed you off?"

She sighed. "Both. I sat in the shower and had a good cry. And then your dad came home and I don't know how it happened, but he was asking again why we broke up, basically telling me he was worried I was going to leave you and how you wouldn't be able to handle it." Jenny didn't see his horrified expression as she continued talking. "He pushed and pushed and I told him to ask you but he said you wouldn't tell him so he pushed me and I just didn't have it in me to fight him anymore so I blurted it out. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, appalled. "I'm the one who's sorry. I can't believe he did that."

"In his defense, he learned I hadn't told you something and he worried I was setting us up for another fight. I think that scared him."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "What haven't you told me?"

"I got a construction crew to start work on making the house wheelchair accessible."

His eyes widened. "What? Without talking to me about it? Jen…" he sighed, annoyed.

Her mood darkened. "You know what? I didn't want to fight about it. I knew you'd be pissed but in the end, if you want to ever leave this hospital and be able to come home, this would have to get done. It's that simple. And like everything else, I'm taking care of it." She instantly regretted her outburst when she saw the look on his face. "Oh God, Jethro. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

His whole body tensed up, and he remained quiet for several moments. "You really think I don't know and feel horrible about that?" He scrubbed his hand over his face, using it to shield his eyes from seeing hers.

"I knew we shouldn't have had this discussion now. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"Believe me, I already felt like a burden whether you said it or not."

Jenny felt horrible. She moved to his lap, straddling him and drew him close to her, resting her forehead against his. "You're not a burden. Just because I'm overwhelmed and having a low moment doesn't mean that I think you're a burden."

He shot her a disbelieving look.

She whispered, her breath warm on his face. "I'm missing you so much every bone in my body aches – can't you see that? I'm missing _us_. I want you home with me. I want us shacked up, alone with no interruptions for once. And you know I do and say crazy things when I feel disconnected from you. God, I need you," she said as she slowly placed kisses all over his face, nudging his nose with her own. "I need you so much it scares me."

Whatever damage Jenny's earlier words had caused was wiped out when he heard how much she needed him. Jethro immediately took her in his arms, holding her tightly against him. He whispered in her ear, "I'm scared right alongside you. I couldn't breathe when I thought you weren't coming back here. And I hated feeling helpless, knowing I couldn't just get up to go find you." He buried his head in her hair. "You're _everything_, Jenny." It felt so good to feel her arms tighten around him, her fingers threaded in his hair.

Jenny smiled, no longer feeling lost. She was basking in her husband's comforting warmth and embrace. And because of that, she once again felt safe and loved.


	68. Chapter 68

A/N: Thanks to all of you who take the time to leave a review! It means a lot!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny had been so mentally and physically exhausted the night before, Gibbs simply held her until she fell asleep. In the morning, she was up first. When she got out of bed, the movement woke him. "Is it that time already?" he yawned.

"I know you're tired, but do you mind if the hospital's mayor shares your bed?"

"Is she awake or asleep?"

"Awake."

His mouth curled at the edges as he patted his chest. "Come to Daddy, baby. Have some tummy time."

Jenny laughed as she did just that. She then pressed his button to raise the head of his bed a bit. "Be right back, you two," she said, kissing them both on their cheeks.

Gibbs watched happily as Julia raised herself up a tiny bit on her hands and smiled. "You are getting to be such a big girl. Look at you holding up your head more and more." He listened carefully to the cooing sounds she made.

"Goo…."

He studied her intently. "You can do it. Giiiiiibbbbs. Don't listen to the books that say you shouldn't be able to yet. You've got your mother's genes. You're going to be brilliant. You'll be reading the Miranda Rights before you turn one. But shhh. It'll be our little secret. Your mom will want you reciting boring things like the alphabet. We're going to set big goals, you and me. I'm going to walk by the wedding and you're going to…" he thought about it for a second. "You're going to have hair on your entire head. How's that? Deal? Wait, that isn't something we can really work on together. Let me think of a better goal for you." Julia smiled again and Gibbs laughed as he picked her up and kissed her belly. "You're too cute, Jules. Your goal will be to make sure your mommy smiles every day, how's that one? Should be easy. We'll give you tougher goals next year."

Jenny exited the bathroom and heard the last part of their conversation. "You're giving her tough goals next year? What'd I miss?"

"Oh nothing. We were just discussing the finer points of goal setting," he shared, tucking her into his arm as he tickled her tummy. Gibbs eyed his wife's attire. She was wearing a skirt, brown boots and a nice sweater. "You're going in?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid so. I got a text to expect a call within the half hour. Looks like after that I'll be at MTAC with SecNav and the three-letter-boys on the feed discussing why they're about to raise the threat level. I called my detail and of course they're already outside waiting. Did you train them to anticipate too?"

Gibbs managed a small smile as he reached for her hand. "Keep in touch when you can?"

She nodded. "Let Jack know I'm not avoiding him. I really was called in to work."

He furrowed his brow. "I'll do no such thing. Let him sweat it out. Besides, I'm still pissed at him for badgering you."

Jenny sighed. "Jethro, please. He was being a dad, trying to protect you. How can we fault him for that?"

"Watch me. Oh right, you can't. You're going in to work. Oh well."

She shook her head at him. "You're too much, you know that?"

"I didn't even get a proper good morning from you," he said, pouting.

Jenny smiled. She bent over him, taking his face in her hands. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" She lightly brushed his soft lips with her own, teasing them open as she savored the taste of him.

He placed his free hand on her lower back, sliding it down to pull her closer to him.

"That's the spirit, Gibbs. Good morning, Director. Leaving us so soon?"

Jenny rolled her eyes at her husband as she greeted his doctor and the others. "Duty awaits, I'm afraid. But I'll stick around to see what progress there's been."

Gibbs frowned. "If there's been any."

Jenny reached for Julia, cradling her in her arms. "That's my guy, Mr. Optimist." She ignored his scowling at her.

The doctor smiled. "Are you seeing this, Mrs. Gibbs?"

Jenny walked closer to the end of the bed, looking down at her husband's moving feet. She turned back to him and smiled. "Progress indeed, honey. Those look like feet made for dancing."

Dr. Dixon nodded at the couple. "We'll be back later. I'm very pleased with how your recovery is progressing, Gibbs. Keep up the good work. Kendrick will be by shortly."

Gibbs nodded at him before turning his attention to his wife, who was gathering up her things. "Keep in touch. I love you. Both of you."

Jenny smiled as she leaned down by his ear and whispered, "I love you senseless. I'll make things up to you tonight." She then nibbled on his ear before heading out.

"Who are you? Mikey?" he teased, smiling. He could hear her laughing as she walked out of sight.

It was a few hours later before Jethro and Jack were alone and could talk. The elder Gibbs had been dreading the inevitable conversation almost as much as his son.

Jethro looked at his father, shook his head and sighed.

"Go ahead, Leroy. Let me have it. You know you've been dying to since last night." It unnerved him that his son wasn't saying anything. "I know I upset her and, that wasn't my intention."

"No? What the hell _was_ your intention?"

_Well at least he's talking. "_I had a feeling when she left here she was upset so I went to your place to check on her."

"Let me get this straight. You thought she was upset, and then you decided to upset her some more?"

Jack sighed. "I thought she might need a shoulder so I offered it."

Gibbs was trying very hard to keep his voice even. "Did she take it?"

"No."

Gibbs shook his head again. "No. But let me guess - you knew better, right?"

Jack hated that his son was trying to act the father role, admonishing him like a child. "Maybe if you confided in me when I ask you, this wouldn't have happened."

"So it's _my _fault now that you upset my wife?"

Jack sighed. "Why couldn't you talk with me about the miscarriage?"

Gibbs was flabbergasted. "Do you even hear yourself? It's an incredibly personal and painful thing to have happen. It's not something anyone wants to tell others about. And in Jenny's case, less so than most." He regretted his word choice almost as soon as he said it.

"Why's that?"

Jethro leaned his head back against the pillow, frustrated. It was his own fault this particular can of worms was opened. He knew his father wouldn't let it go until he closed it. "I will tell you something only if you promise me you will never bring it up to her."

"All right." He watched as his son struggled to find the words.

His face softened as he spoke. "Jenny has had to be strong her whole life. People look at her and think she's steel. I guess she is when she's in her element. But when she was stripped of everything, all the armor she used to protect herself…"

Jack felt like he was seeing his son's soul bare, laid out right in front of him. He was surprised by his vulnerability. If he hadn't known the depth of love his son felt for Jenny before, he certainly did now. "What do you mean?"

Gibbs had almost forgotten his father was there. "She lost so much when she went into witness protection. She finally had time to deal with all that happened, the miscarriage… It was too much." He scrubbed his hand down his face.

Jack could hardly hide his shock. "Are you saying she had a breakdown?" The haunted look in his son's eyes answered his question. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "I had no idea what I was dredging up. I'm sorry. I should have trusted that you two had worked it out and that should have been enough."

"Why wasn't it?"

Jack thought about his question for a few moments. "I suppose I see Jenny as the reason I have you back. I've missed you so much, Leroy. Over the years, I told myself if hating me helped you go on, well that was a sacrifice I was willing to make. But having you back... It's been everything," he said, getting choked up. "And I've been scared waiting for the other shoe to drop. I knew if anything happened and you lost her, well, I'd probably lose you again."

Gibbs sighed as he motioned for his dad to come closer so he could give him a hug. "I love you, Dad. I'm not going to drop out of your life again. I promise."

Jack was so grateful to be hugging his son. He wanted to make the most of this second chance he'd been given to get to know him again, and he swore to himself he wouldn't blow it.

At NCIS, Jenny glanced at the time. The briefing was about to end, and she was more than ready to leave MTAC. Today's meeting had one bright spot; the head of Homeland Security was unable to attend so Tom Morrow had been in his place. She hadn't seen or spoken with her old boss since his last day at NCIS. As everyone signed off, Tom's feed remained up and he asked if they could speak privately. She looked over at her staff. "Can I have the room, please?" After the last one had shut the door, she turned back to him and smiled. "Good to see you, Tom. It's been a long time. Is this business or personal?"

"Personal."

She nodded and took a seat. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard you and Jethro finally brought your relationship out of the shadows."

Jenny smiled as she shook her head. "I should have known you knew. But when you brought him back to D.C. and gave me my own orders, it ended. That is until last year, but I'm guessing you have more on your mind than bringing up past… indiscretions," she smiled.

"True. I also heard he was shot. How bad?"

She sighed. "Couldn't feel his legs but the swelling is beginning to subside, so he's starting physical therapy. It will be a long road, but he should be fine." She turned when she heard the door open. Cynthia, looking apologetic, had a fussy Julia in her arms. Jenny stood up and took the baby from her assistant.

Tom smiled. "You are going to show her off to me, right?"

"Quickly. Our meeting ran longer than I expected and someone here is hungry, aren't you, sweet girl? Tom, this is Julia Gibbs. Sorry you're not meeting her when she's in a better mood." Jenny maneuvered her in her arms so that the camera was more on her and Tom could get a better look.

"Sounds like she has her father's temperament."

Jenny laughed. "Quite possibly."

"She's darling. Congratulations to you both. Will you let Jethro know I asked about him and that if he needs anything, call me. That goes for you as well."

She nodded. "Thanks, Tom." She motioned to Cynthia, who cut off the feed.

A while later, after having gone home to change, feed Mikey and repack, Jenny and Julia walked into Jethro's hospital room. He was playing a board game with his father, making Jenny smile. "If it isn't my two best guys."

Gibbs put the game away as his father headed towards Jenny, his hands reaching for Julia. "Why don't you let me take her for our evening walk around the hospital so you two can have some time to catch up? Jenny, I'm so -"

She put her fingers against his lips. "It's okay. Enjoy your granddaughter," she said, smiling. She watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Jenny looked at her husband, who motioned for her to come over. She crawled onto his lap and straddled him. "I've been wanting to do this all day."

"Not as badly as I've wanted to." Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist as she threaded her fingers into his hair, drawing his lips to hers. He fell backwards against the bed, taking her down with him as her legs stretched out along his. When he was finally willing to relinquish her mouth, his hands did their best to press her body as close to his as he could. "You feel so good."

She placed her head against his chest, nuzzling his neck. "You feel even better. So you and your dad made up?"

"I have my hands literally down your pants. You sure you want to talk about my dad?"

Jenny smiled against his neck. "You can keep them there. But yes, I do."

"You were right. He was being overprotective."

She ran her hand over his chest. "And?"

"And I probably should have shared more with him and not driven him to be as obnoxious as he was. He was scared of losing me."

"I'm glad you realized it. Good boy," she sighed as he continued making little circles on her back.

"Jen?"

"Mmm?" His hands were making her feel so good and relaxed, she was beginning to drift off.

"I hope you know you don't have be so strong with me."

That got her attention. She propped herself up on his chest so she could look in his eyes. "Where's this coming from?"

"You've had a lot on your shoulders. You've been my rock. Last night, you let yourself go but not with me. You went home to do it by yourself in the shower. I just want you to know, you _can _let go with me," he said, caressing her face. "I'll catch you."

Jenny looked into his deep blue eyes and knew, no matter how it might seem at times, she was indeed the luckiest woman in the world.


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: I want to wish Amanda a VERY happy birthday today! Per your request, a chapter uploaded on your special day. Enjoy! And thanks again to everyone who reads this story, especially those who leave reviews but to all for their continued support. Enjoy the fluff with purpose.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs cringed when he heard Jenny's phone. "Damn. I can't believe we slept until the alarm went off," he said, disappointed that they wouldn't have any time to be together.

Jenny reached around for her phone and pushed a button, ending the offensive noise. She then snuggled up to her husband and whispered in his ear, "I set it a half hour earlier than usual."

Relief flooded over him as his eyes lit up. "Well done, Mrs. Gibbs. Just one of the many reasons I love you so much."

"Then shut up and kiss me," she purred as she reached up to bring his face closer to her. Her lips grabbed his hungrily but she could feel he wasn't completely into it. "What's wrong?"

He caressed her face, letting his hand continue downward. "I want to lay on top of you but I don't know how that will work out."

Her eyes brightened. "Let's try it. What's the worst that can happen? I've shoved you off of me before," she teased. He glared at her, and she pushed his face away playfully. "Come on, we're wasting valuable groping time. You got game, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Oh, I got game, Director," he said, his eyes darkening as they raked over her mostly naked body. When they made their way back up to her face, he noticed a change. "Jen?"

"I shouldn't have said Special Agent Gibbs... I realize now that I don't want to be called Director in bed." She looked into his eyes, her voice small as she softly declared, "When we're like this, I only want to be thought of as your Jenny."

Jethro nodded, moved by her admission. He gently touched her cheek. "My Jenny…" More determined than ever, he struggled a bit to prop himself up to at least his side and waited there for a few moments while Jenny got where she wanted underneath. He felt a little wobbly but managed to maintain his position. She motioned for him to try to lift himself up a little so she could slip a leg to the other side of him. That way, when he was on top of her, he'd be in between her legs. "You sure about this?"

Only a very small part of her was nervous. The rest was hungry to feel the weight of his body on top of her. She missed him so much and nodded lovingly to him to continue. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"Maybe provide support so I don't crush you? Help me lower myself… there," he said, smiling. He was propped up on his elbows, looking down at her. "How do you feel? Is it too much?" Her fingers were threaded through his chest hair as they made their way to his back, drawing him gently down even harder on her.

"Not too much. Just right. Look at me, Jethro." She locked eyes with him, willing him to understand how much this moment meant to her. "You feel… incredible."

He closed his eyes, drinking in the feeling of what she was now doing. "Your feet are running up my legs, aren't they?"

Jenny was beaming. "You can feel that?"

His voice got raspy, "Oh yeah."

"You feel tense still. You're not going to crush me. Let yourself go and kiss me into next week."

He looked at her, almost amused. "Next week?"

She reached her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, teasing him with kisses and slowly gyrating her hips against him as she whispered, "Next week is when you're finally allowed to screw my brains out again."

His eyes widened as he immediately raised his body up. "Jesus, Jen. What are you trying to do to me?"

She laughed as she encouraged him to lower himself back down on her. "I'm sorry, come back. That's good. I'll play fair, I swear." His weight loss worried her but she could see the upper body muscle training was definitely paying off. She loved her husband's body and feeling it against her like this made it seem like they were finally heading towards some kind of normalcy.

Gibbs relaxed a bit more, running his fingers through her hair. He couldn't stop looking at her face, losing himself in her eyes. "You're so damn beautiful, Jen." He noticed tears beginning to form and he quickly kissed them away before focusing his lips on her mouth. He loved making out with his wife. Her hands were caressing every place they could reach and it felt amazing.

Jenny loved kissing him but she was also happy to just hold him. When they came up for air, she guided his head down against her shoulder and she leaned her head into his neck. She wrapped her arms around his back, her fingers running through his hair at the nape of his neck. "I can't get over how good this feels. I've missed holding you like this."

"Care to do so for the rest of our lives?"

She wrapped her arms even tighter around him, kissing his neck. "That _is _the plan."

He raised himself back up on his elbow so he could watch her reaction. "What I mean is, still feel like getting married on our April anniversary?"

Jenny tried to read his face, unsure what to think. "Are you serious? Even if you're not able to walk by then?"

"It was pointed out to me that you got married while very pregnant, which might not have been your first choice."

Jenny couldn't help but smile. "No, it wasn't." She lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "But I saw how excited you were to do it right then, and it turned out to be one of the happiest days of my life."

"I want to do this for you, for us. Are you up for it?" When she gave him that smile of hers that lit up her entire face, he knew he'd made the right decision. He went to kiss her mouth but teased her, passing it by in favor of her jaw line and then her neck.

"Oh who isn't playing fair now?" she moaned, when he hit the spot he knew drove her crazy. They enjoyed the last minutes they had alone together kissing, teasing and caressing each other. It was exactly what they needed to feel reconnected, putting them both in much better moods for the rest of the day.

Jenny sat with Jack and Julia, watching her husband's workout while she read case files. Jethro did his best to push himself even harder. Out of his wife's earshot, he explained to Kendrick his goal to walk by their wedding and got the therapist to come up with a strategy for making it happen. Kendrick warned him that it would be pretty rough but the marine was determined. He decided Gibbs could use some true inspiration. He brought him over to a group of men working out in wheelchairs.

Jack followed Jenny's gaze. She was watching intently as Jethro was talking to a couple of men.

"What's wrong, Jenny? You look worried."

"Oh nothing," she said, doing her best to smile at him reassuringly despite the fact she was indeed concerned. She knew her husband. And she was very good at looking several steps ahead.

Gibbs was inspired by the men and their stories about fighting back after their debilitating injuries from the battlefield. Then one of them asked him about his own and he explained briefly about what happened, his work for NCIS and his past as a marine. After calls of Semper Fi, Kendrick and an introspective Gibbs made their way back to their workout.

Jenny watched her husband carefully and continued to feel a knot in her stomach. She could tell he was bit more subdued after speaking with the men.

Gibbs tried to hide the discomfort he felt after their talk and instead dove into his rehab regimen. But a part of him felt like a fraud. He knew he was going to eventually get out of his wheelchair. They were injured during battle and wouldn't be getting out of theirs. At one point, he looked over at Jenny and the look in her eyes made him think she understood exactly what was going on with him. But how could she?

When he was finally done his workout and before he needed to head towards his hydrotherapy, Gibbs wheeled himself over to see his cheering section. He kissed Julia, who was still in his father's arms, on her head. He then looked at Jenny and could tell that her eyes were trying to figure out how he was doing. "I'm okay."

She reached out to caress his face. "You sure?"

There were moments when he wished she didn't know him so well but then again, sometimes it came in handy, especially when he wasn't in the mood to talk. He took her hand and guided Jenny onto his lap, her legs over one side. "Could you just hold me for a little bit?"

She wrapped one arm under around his waist and the other around his shoulder, her head against his chest. "I love you," she whispered into his neck.

"I love you too. But I think after today, you should return to work fulltime. There isn't anything for you to really do. I need to work this out myself. And don't look at me like that; this isn't punishment for anything, honest." He took his finger and lifted her chin up so she had to look in his eyes. "You'll still be here for my early morning doctor visits, and I'll fill you in on everything when you return in the evening. And soon, hopefully, I'll be going home anyway and doing this as an outpatient."

"You really want that? You're not just saying it because you think I should be at work?"

The sadness in her voice made him want to back down but how else was he going to be able to surprise her at the wedding? He had to be doing this in private. Jethro nodded before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. Even though it was a mild kiss by their standards, they heard hoots and whistles coming from his new friends. Their kiss quickly ended since both were laughing at the unexpected attention. "Thanks for killing the mood, guys," he yelled out to them as Jenny quickly got to her feet, smiling at the men. Seeing the joy it brought to the others, they decided to play things up. Gibbs put his hands around Jenny, letting them fall to her ass as she bent down to kiss him again. This only served to make them hoot even louder.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the star attraction at a USO show," she laughed.

He loved how she understood immediately and went with it, being a good sport. He caught his father rolling his eyes and shaking his head, chuckling at the two of them.

"Do you think they'd want to meet Julia?" she asked.

At first he wasn't sure why grown men would care to see an infant, but then a thought occurred to him. "Well, she _is_ magic. What do you think?"

Jenny reached for her daughter. "Sorry, Grandpa, but looks like Julia is needed elsewhere for a little bit. She then placed the baby in her husband's arms and wheeled him over to the guys.

"Thought we'd introduce you all to our daughter," he said proudly.

One guy, whom Gibbs only knew by his nickname Prowler, took a special interest. "How old is she? What a cutie! She reminds me of my Vanessa at that age."

He turned her so she was facing them more. "She's going to be five weeks old tomorrow."

Jenny gently laid her hand on her husband's shoulder. "How old is Vanessa?"

Prowler's eyes lit up. "She's going to be five next month. She and her mom are going to visit then. It's been hard being separated from them but she couldn't get the time off work."

Gibbs and Jenny locked eyes, neither able to imagine how they could handle being in his situation.

Prowler saw the look between them and smiled. "It's okay. We talk all the time, and she sends me pictures. You two are very lucky."

Gibbs reached for Jenny's hand, threading their fingers together as he brought it to his lips to kiss. "Believe me, we know."


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: This is actually a note from AliyahNCIS since I think we have many of the same readers (at least I hope you all are reading her story!): "Apologies to my faithful readers but I have to put A New Beginning on hiatus for awhile. My muse has temporarily disappeared, I'm moving, I got some more hours at work and my free time is very limited. I just had to let something go; unfortunately ANB was that thing. Thank you all for reading and reviewing and your support so far. Hopefully I'll be able to bring it back in the near future. Love, Aliyah."

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was Saturday and while Kendrick had the weekend off, Gibbs - along with his entourage - continued to go to the physical therapy room to work out. The atmosphere was far more laidback on the weekends, with music playing and more families around giving support to their loved ones.

Ducky came to visit but was spending more time with Jack than with either Gibbs or Jenny, who were working out with some of the soldiers they'd met the previous day. It probably didn't hurt that Jack had the baby in his arms. "I don't suppose I could hold Princess Julia for a little bit?"

Jack smiled. "I'll part with her for a short time - but only a short time." The look he saw on Ducky's face made handing over his granddaughter a little easier. He loved the joy she brought to everyone who spent time with her.

The medical examiner cradled the smiling infant in his arms, enjoying the new sounds he heard from her lips. "How are her parents holding up?"

"It changes all the time but right now, they seem to be in a good place."

Ducky nodded, relieved. "Jack, may I ask a favor of you?" He saw the elder Gibbs' interest piqued so he continued. "I have the chance to go out with a wonderful lady this evening but she doesn't want to leave her friend alone, who is in town visiting. Would you have any interest in joining us tonight for dinner?"

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Is this a double date?"

Ducky was a bit embarrassed. "I'm afraid so. If it makes you uncomfortable, I would certainly understand. But I would greatly appreciate it if you're willing."

Jackson thought it might just be the craziest request he'd received in ages but it would help out his new friend. "Why not? Could be fun. Course, I'll never hear the end of it from those two," he said, looking over at Gibbs and Jenny.

After working out for a while with her husband, Jenny took a seat next to Prowler, who was on the phone. She sat back and relaxed as she watched the others. Jenny was wearing a simple button down short-sleeve blouse and her black yoga pants with ballet shoes.

"Honey, I'm okay. Honest. I swear, I'm not just saying it." He put the phone down for a second. "Jenny, could you please tell my wife I'm okay?"

She laughed and reached for the phone. "Hi Amy, I'm Jenny. Oh he has, has he?" She raised an eyebrow Prowler's direction. "I hope it was all good," she said, laughing when she heard the woman's response. "I'm sitting right next to him, and he looks great. Of course, I don't know what he looked like before yesterday. But he does seem to be in good spirits," she said. After listening to Amy's response, Jenny smiled. "Give Vanessa a hug for us," she said. "Oh, my daughter turns five weeks old today, actually. We're very excited. Thanks for asking. OK, here he is."

"Thanks, Jenny." Prowler then put the phone back to his ear. "Believe me now?" he laughed. "Kiss Van for me. I love you, too."

Jenny smiled at her new friend, patting his shoulder sympathetically. "What does Amy do for a living that she can't get away?"

"She works at our local news station and they're short-staffed, so you have to beg and plead to get any time off. At least they're letting her take it; many aren't allowed."

Jenny scoffed. "That sounds a bit ridiculous."

"Tell me about it. What do you do, Jenny? Or are you a stay-at-home mom? I wish I made enough so Amy could do that."

Jenny didn't really want to get into it so she was happy when she heard "Pink Houses" by John Mellencamp come on the radio because many of the guys started singing it, diverting Prowler's attention. The two of them joined in with the others to sing the chorus and clap…

"Ain't that America, you and me… Ain't that America, something to see, baby… Ain't that America, home of the free… yeah, little pink houses for you and me."

Gibbs looked on and shook his head, amused. It meant a lot to him that the guys accepted his wife as one of them and that she enjoyed being there as much as he did. It shouldn't have surprised him though, considering she was used to being around nothing but men for most of her career.

When the song was over, the guys returned to their workout and Prowler was about to join them when he looked at the entrance, concerned. Jenny followed his gaze. "What's wrong?"

"Does that guy look like Secret Service to you? I wonder who he's here to protect."

Jenny was surprised to see Melvin standing there. Her detail rarely came in the hospital, never mind the room she was in. "I doubt he's Secret Service. Probably just a…" she stopped. "Oh crap." Jenny's eyes widened when she saw two more armed men enter the room. She and Jethro locked eyes, and he wheeled himself towards her.

One stayed by the entrance, one went to the window with his gun drawn while Melvin headed towards her. "Director Shepard's secure," he said into his com.

One of the guys turned the radio off while Prowler and the others were looking around, trying to figure out what was going on and whom he meant. Ducky, Jack and Julia joined them.

Jenny stood up and looked at Melvin, doing her best to stay focused and not look at her daughter. "SITREP."

He kept his voice low. "Two men carrying automatic weapons were spotted somewhere on the grounds. Maryland police and NCIS have been called."

Jenny cringed, not pleased with the news. She tried to push thoughts of Kort out of her head. "Which team?"

Prowler's and the other men's eyes widened when they realized what was going on, surprised at Jenny's involvement.

Melvin motioned towards Gibbs and then looked back at Jenny. "Melvin, tell Howard to clear everyone away from that window." She pulled out her phone and dialed. "DiNozzo, it's Shepard. Do you have a SITREP for me?" She listened for a minute. "I don't care if you're meeting resistance, I want any and all personnel from as many agencies to get here ASAP. Am I understood?" she said, her voice getting louder. "I'll be damned if the people recovering at this hospital survived tours in Iraq and Afghanistan only to get killed in f**king Bethesda! I want another SITREP in no less than five giving me good news about boots on the ground." She hung up and looked at Melvin, holding out her hand. "Weapon."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked from Jenny to his son and then back to Jenny. Julia was starting to get agitated, and he did his best to calm her down.

Melvin reached for her SIG Sauer, which he kept while she was on premises and handed it to her, along with a clip. She immediately checked it out and loaded her weapon.

Gibbs was irate. "Jenny, no. Give me the gun." When she wouldn't, he looked to Melvin. "Get the gun from her and make her stand down."

Melvin looked at him like he was crazy. "_She's_ the boss, Gibbs."

Frustrated, he tried again. "Jen!"

She stopped surveying her surroundings and looked at him pointedly. "Need I remind you that I am _your _boss as well? Stay put, Agent Gibbs."

"_Director_ Shepard," he yelled at her as she walked away. When she turned around, anger in her eyes, he didn't care. "You're no longer an agent. Stand down. Let your people handle it."

Jenny's voice was steady and firm. "And when they arrive, _I will_. In the meantime, there aren't enough agents here to secure this room." She held her gun at her side, crouching as she made her way to the window. She motioned with her hand. "Everyone, please get down to the ground if you're able," she shouted.

Gibbs was furious and started to follow. "Get back here."

Ducky saw what was happening and headed him off. "Jethro, stay out of her way."

"Get out of _my_ way, Duck."

The older man hit the brake on the wheelchair. "She is doing her job. I know you're scared for her, but the biggest threat to Jennifer now will be if you distract her."

Jack joined them. "Leroy, your daughter could use some comforting. Why don't you take her."

Gibbs was torn. "Dad, I should be available to help. I might be needed."

Jack leaned down on one knee in front of his son. "You _are _needed. Your daughter needs you."

Gibbs saw her crying and knew that would distract Jenny too so he took her in his arms and did his best to console her. "Shhhh, Jules. Mommy needs to concentrate." He continued to watch Jenny's every move.

Jack and Ducky looked at each other, relieved for the moment. Jack also turned to watch Jenny.

Her phone vibrated. "Talk to me, Tony." She nodded as she listened to him, making her way to the other side of the room past the wall of windows. The shrubbery in front was providing adequate cover for her move. She then stood back up. "Yes, I see the trucks. Secure the hallways. I want the people in this room taken to safety. We have a floor to ceiling window. When you get a chance, I want a com and to be taken to the command center." She grimaced. "Fine. You're right, I'll stay put but I want that com and I'd better be updated by someone every five minutes." She leaned back against the wall and sighed.

Gibbs watched as she crouched down again and headed back towards them. He followed her gaze to the front of the room and saw McGee walking quickly to her.

"Director, I have your com. This room has been secured. There are sharpshooters on the roof, and the courtyard in front of this place has also been secured. This could be the safest place on the grounds right now."

"Perk of hanging out with the director," added Gibbs, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Jenny and McGee shared a look before she sighed. "Thanks, Tim." She put the earwig in and held the com. "Can you hear me, DiNozzo? Great, I'm all set." She nodded for Tim to take off.

"You okay, Boss?"

"Just peachy, McGee. Thanks for asking. Now get back to work!" he shouted, angrily. The young agent took off like a shot as Julia started crying again. Gibbs sighed, upset with himself for losing his temper in front of her.

Jenny looked at her husband, held her gun out in front of her, released the clip and handed both to Melvin. "Happy now?" she asked.

"Not even close," he said icily. Gibbs raised Julia to his shoulder and started rubbing her back.

Jenny shook her head and walked off.

Ducky looked at Jack. "Oh dear. I see what you mean about how it changes."

Jenny sank against the wall, listening intently to the things she was hearing over the earwig. She was trying to concentrate on that and not on the fact that people's lives were in danger or that her husband was royally pissed off at her. More than anything, she wanted to hold her daughter. Some days she really hated her job.

Gibbs held Julia in his arms. He tried not to turn around and look at his wife. He knew she probably needed him but he was still too angry to go to her. Whether or not it was her intention, she made him feel small and useless. He knew he was right, that she shouldn't have risked her life that way especially now that she's a mother. But by not listening to him, acting dismissive of his wishes, it reinforced his feelings of inadequacy that he'd been fighting since he was shot in the first place. _He_ wanted to be the one to protect his family. He hated that the responsibility fell on either Jenny or her detail. "Dad, can you take Julia?"

Jack was more than happy to take his granddaughter but the look on his son's face made him nervous. He held the baby and watched as her father wheeled himself further away, more than likely nursing his wounded pride.

Prowler left the other guys and wheeled himself next to Gibbs. "That wife of yours is something else, Gibbs. You must be incredibly proud of her." He noticed the annoyed expression on his new friend's face. "What is it? Oh. Let me guess. You're used to being the one who saves the day?" Gibbs glared at him. "Am I wrong?"

The NCIS agent rolled his eyes. "You don't understand."

"Really? Well that's news to me. I would have sworn I did." Prowler shook his head and rolled back to the others.

Gibbs felt horrible. He head slapped himself. Jenny watched the exchange and sighed.

Several minutes later, Ziva and McGee bounded into the room, looking around. When they spotted Gibbs, they immediately ran over to him.

"Boss, there you are." McGee had his laptop while Ziva was carrying a roll of papers.

Gibbs looked from one to the other. "What is it?"

Ziva knelt down beside him. "Tony gave us an assignment but he is of course too busy to help. We have the draw prints."

"Blue prints or drawings, Ziva. Not draw prints," corrected Tim.

Ziva became irritated. "We have the _plans_ to this complex, and we think we have narrowed their whereabouts but we are obviously missing something."

"And if we don't find it soon, Tony and the director have threatened our heads."

"Calm down, McGee. We'll figure this out." He looked over his shoulder at his wife. She immediately looked away and he rolled his eyes. He knew he was being set up but even so, he did appreciate her rather heavy-handed attempt to show that in spite of everything, he was still needed by the team.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: Hope you all don't mind, but this latest plot development was never really about the action (which I've never been comfortable writing), so it's over already. It was more about the emotional fallout. Thanks for the reviews, as always!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Several hours later, the two men were in custody without incident. Jenny was given the 'all clear' sign, and she let everyone know they could return to their rooms. Relieved, she sank into a chair, leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, waiting for the team's arrival.

"Would you like some company?"

While Jenny appreciated Jack, she wasn't really in the mood. She opened her eyes and realized that he meant Julia. Her eyes lit up as she reached for her daughter. "Thank you," she answered warmly. She hugged her daughter against her shoulder, kissing her cheek. "You were so brave, sweet girl. I love you."

Jack smiled. "Do you want me to get Leroy to come over?"

Jenny snorted. "I know it's not easy, but I think you should let us work things out at our own pace."

He sighed. "Fair enough." Jack headed to the other side of the room to rejoin Ducky.

As Julia nuzzled against her neck, Jenny glanced around the room and spotted her husband pushing himself lifting weights, which allowed him to successfully avoid her. Normally that would upset her but in this moment, Jenny was actually grateful. Gibbs only stopped when he saw the team enter. Out of habit, they approached him first but he motioned with his head that they should go see the director.

Jenny stood up. She looked over Ziva's shoulder to see if her husband was coming for the briefing but he went back to working out. She tried to stay stoic as she nodded for Tony to begin.

"You weren't the target." Tony wasn't surprised to see his boss look visibly relieved. They all were, frankly.

Jenny listened to the rest of the report and then thanked the team, especially one Very Special Agent DiNozzo, for the hard work they did to bring about a peaceful resolution. After they left, Jenny walked over to the two older gentlemen. "Quite an eventful afternoon. I guess you got a bit more than you bargained for, Ducky."

"You did an admirable job under very trying circumstances, Jennifer. Dare I say it was almost fun to see you back in action again."

Jenny looked over her shoulder and saw that her husband was winding down his workout. "Well, I would probably keep that thought between us, for your own safety."

Even though Ducky knew she was teasing, her eyes revealed the sadness behind her words. "He'll come around."

"We both will. Eventually."

Her words weren't lost on either Ducky or Jack, both now understanding that Gibbs wasn't the only angry one in their marriage. The trek back to his hospital room was silent and tense, as everyone filed inside.

It didn't take Jack long to make his announcement. "I'm going to be leaving you all earlier than usual tonight. I will be going on a double date with Ducky and his lady friend."

Gibbs finally managed a small smile. "Jordan, Duck?"

"Indeed. She has a friend in town and didn't want to leave her at home. Your father was kind enough to save me from having my evening cancelled."

Jenny smiled. "To quote my friend Mary, you two crazy kids have fun."

Jack couldn't hide the fact that he was worried. "Will you two be all right?"

Jenny and Gibbs put smiles on their faces and nodded. As soon as both men were out of sight, the smiles fell. She turned away to place Julia in her bassinette after she saw him press the button for the nurses' station. He needed help to get back into his bed. This only seemed to add insult to his already injured ego.

Jenny sat down in the nearby chair, staring at her daughter as she fought sleep. She smiled as Julia yawned, stretching out her little fists before retracting her arms back to her sides. She tried to concentrate on the baby rather than the silence she was getting from her husband.

Gibbs heard Jenny sigh. The longer he was forced to wait, the angrier he became.

After 10 minutes of silence and waiting, Jenny was tired of it. She took one last look at Julia sleeping, got up and headed out the door to search for a couple of orderlies to help get Jethro back in bed. After she found two headed her way and sent them in, she walked to the nurses' station to give them a piece of her mind. She asked why it had taken so long - what if it had been an emergency? The nurse there was surprised by Jenny's tone. Usually Director Shepard was very courteous. She explained that they saw them return from physical therapy and she had immediately placed a call to the orderlies but that many patients had just come back and were in need of the same service. Jenny realized she was taking her frustration with Jethro out on the poor nurse and immediately apologized.

Jenny waited outside his room for the orderlies to leave before she headed back inside. She closed the door behind her, unsure of what was ahead and not wanting to traumatize anyone nearby if they ended up screaming at each other. Part of her almost wanted that; in some ways it was preferable to the suffocating silence.

She moved his legs over a tiny bit to make room so she could sit at the foot of his bed, ignoring the irritated look on his face.

"Go ahead, Jen. Don't ask what I want, just shove me aside. Not like I can stop you anyway."

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs and arms. "Get it allllllll out, Jethro. Maybe then we can have a serious discussion about what happened this afternoon."

Gibbs was ticked off at her attitude. He felt like she was speaking down to him, like she had all the answers. He figured anything else he said was going to be twisted to fit how she wanted to see things, so he decided not to give her any more ammunition. He leaned back against his pillow and crossed his own arms.

Jenny sighed. She could see he was completely shutting down. Fine, if he wasn't going to speak to her, then she could get everything out without interruption. "You crossed a line today. It's bad enough when I have other people trying to undermine my authority but you? How the hell do you think it made me feel to have my own husband treat me like some wayward child who needed to be put in her place? Would you have dared speak to Tom Morrow or Leon Vance that way?"

He was furious. For Julia's sake, he kept his voice low but there was no mistaking his mood. "I'm not married to either Morrow or Vance, and they aren't the mother of my child!"

Jenny's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Oh, I always knew you were a chauvinist Jethro, but that…" She shook her head, still bowled over by his statement. "That's really something. We're back to you thinking I'm 'playing' at being director, aren't we? You still don't respect me?"

"If you want me to take you seriously as director, then stick to actually _being _director. You had no business playing agent today. You are supposed to keep the big picture, drive the agency, shake the money tree on the Hill, as you like to say."

She was practically shaking she was so angry. "But I _was_ an agent, and we needed more people to secure that room. I won't apologize to you or anyone else for stepping up and helping get the job done! And I can't believe you wouldn't want me to! Or was it just that I wasn't letting _you _do it?"

"Why didn't you? _I_ should have been the one helping!"

Jenny bit her tongue. She wasn't quite sure how she would be able to answer his question without making things worse. But she owed him an answer. She locked eyes with him as she attempted to be as delicate as possible. "In your wheelchair, you wouldn't have been able to see over those bushes. Had the opportunity presented itself where you would have needed to fire the weapon, the kickback on the gun could have sent you toppling backward."

He was trying not to let her words sting, even though they did. "I could have put the brake on, holding me in place."

"Why are you making me say these things? We both know it might not have been sufficient to keep you upright. I'm sorry, Jethro, but I did what I thought was best for you and everyone else there."

"And in the process you humiliated me."

Jenny looked at him, stunned. "Humiliated _you_? What do you think you telling Melvin to take my gun from me did to me? I'm his boss! You put him in a horrible position. You made me look ineffectual to everyone in that room. If I don't have my agents' respect, I might as well resign now. I won't be able to lead," she said, exasperated. "Or is that what you wanted? Me home with Julia while you get to be out there on your own, bringing down the dirt bags?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. I've always supported you working and being director." He saw the look she shot his way. "At least since we came back from New Mexico." Gibbs sighed. "It was never my intention to humiliate you. I was trying to do what I could to keep you safe."

"Really? You want to see me safe," she said, disbelief clear in her voice.

"Yes," he said, incredulous.

She shook her head, annoyed. "Because you care so much."

His eyes widened. "Yes."

"If you care so much about my safety, why didn't you bother to come hear what Tony had to say about the shooters? Are you even slightly concerned if they had a connection to Kort?"

He realized he screwed up on that score. He understood her anger this time. "Did they?" he asked, genuinely worried. Gibbs knew she was pretty mad still. She was taking her time answering him. "Well?"

"No, I wasn't the target."

He swallowed. "Well, that's something, at least."

"I guess better late than never."

"What?"

She sighed. "I was really hurt. I don't care what you and I are going through, I thought you'd at least show interest in my safety."

"You're right."

Jenny took a deep breath. "I appreciate that."

"So what about you?" he sighed. "Do you care at all about how I feel, how you made me feel?"

She braced herself. "I do care. Tell me."

"I hadn't felt that useless, that inadequate… since Kort had me tied up and he was going to make me watch him kill you. Only this time it wasn't Kort making me feel that way, it was you." Gibbs knew it was a low blow, but he wanted to hurt her. He wanted Jenny to understand the pain he was feeling. He knew immediately that he succeeded, but it was a hollow victory.

Jenny got off the bed, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that to me. I… I got to get out of here. I…" She looked around, feeling lost. She reached for Julia and handed her to Jethro. "Watch her. Call me if there's a problem. I got to get out of here."

He held Julia close. "Jen, we're in the middle of talking. Don't go."

She stopped at the door. Without turning around to look at him, she said, "How can I stay?" She left the door open and walked out. She needed air because she couldn't breathe. The wind had been knocked out of her. She ran down the hallway, wanting to get away from the nurses or anyone else who knew her. She found a little alcove hidden away and ducked inside, where she sank down to the floor and cried.

Gibbs used the button to lean the bed back a bit more so Julia could sleep comfortably on his chest. He replayed the conversation with Jenny in his mind, the stricken look on her face when he said that last bit to her. The anger she had made him feel all day was still palpable, still at the surface. He had listened to her grievances; he'd admitted his culpability. She was wrong to dismiss his feelings. When they started their discussion, all she seemed to care about was saying what he did wrong, how he'd made her feel. When he tried to tell her how he felt, she co-opted his feelings and turned it around on him, saying he'd done the same thing to her and it ticked him off. He had to get her to see someone else was hurt – him. But did he go too far? He looked down at their daughter, sleeping soundly on his chest. "Julia," he sighed. "What've I done?"


	72. Chapter 72

A/N: I hope this lives up to expectations. Feel free to let me know if it was a hit or miss. Thanks, as always, to everyone who leaves a review. I appreciate knowing if this is working. A special shout-out goes to Talldi for her tremendous guidance.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jack and Ducky met Jordan and her friend at the restaurant Jaleo in Bethesda. There was a festive atmosphere making Jack feel even older than he already did. While waiting for the women to arrive, he took a look at the Spanish Tapas menu, confusion in his eyes. They didn't serve food like this in Stillwater. He tried to hide his trepidation from his new friend, but Ducky sensed a new uneasiness in his dining companion.

"I assure you, Jack, we will find some items that you'll enjoy." He looked up to see Jordan and her friend, who looked around the same age, approach. "Ah, they're here."

Jack looked at the two women. "Where? Wait, you don't mean the two young women approaching?" He saw Ducky smiling. "Are you kidding me? I have socks older than them. Can they hold a conversation?"

Ducky tried not to laugh. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised, at least with Jordan, by just how capable she is of holding her own. But it's just _one _evening."

Jordan was introduced to Jack and in turn, she presented her friend Renee. The four were then seated as Jack wondered what he had gotten himself into.

At the hospital, Jenny was still crying but it had slowed down. She heard a wheelchair approach and immediately tried to wipe away her tears and compose herself. A part of her was relieved that Jethro cared enough to come find her, even if that wasn't what she was looking to have happen when she left his room.

"Jenny, are you okay?"

She tried to hide her disappointment as she lifted her head to find the kind eyes of Prowler staring down upon her. He waved the orderly who was with him off. "Hi," she managed.

"I don't mean to intrude and can go if you want me to, but I thought maybe you could use a shoulder."

"I appreciate it, just not sure it's a great idea."

"Let me take a wild stab in the dark - you and Gibbs had a fight?" Her slight smile let him know he was right. "I know I don't really know you guys, but I've probably been where he's at."

He had her attention. Maybe Prowler could give her some insight into her husband she hadn't considered. "And where's that?"

He sighed. "When I first came back, I was angry at the world too. So were a lot of us. I recognize the look in his eyes. He's used to being in control. Does he have authority issues, by any chance?" Jenny snorted. "OK," he laughed. "I'm guessing I'm on the right track then. Me too. It's worse for guys like us."

She was doing her best to absorb what he was saying, to stay in the moment which wasn't easy. Jenny was overwhelmed by thoughts of Jethro and how this might pertain to him and what they were going through. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's cause we hate being dependent on others for almost every little thing. You resent it. Can't even take a crap without having to ask for help - at least in the beginning. How long ago was he shot?"

"A week from yesterday."

He shuddered. "Well, that's the beginning all right - and it's the worst. I can't speak for everyone but I can tell you what I went through. If you want to hear it."

Jenny nodded. She felt like he might be throwing her a lifeline, and she was smart enough to take it.

"First, I had to deal with what happened - the pain and trauma. Then came the limitations - the embarrassment at being so vulnerable. I can't emphasize enough to you how hard that part is. I began resenting the people helping me." He could see he was striking a cord with her.

"Why?"

He sighed and considered her question. "I'm not claiming it makes sense. It just is what it is. I was the one who always took care of everyone, who protected and lead my unit. I had a lot of anger that this was forced on me simply because I had been doing my job. It wasn't fair. And it took me a while before I was able to accept help graciously."

Jenny considered his words. "What turned things around for you?"

"Therapy and lots of it. They'll probably insist Gibbs get some shortly."

Jenny cringed. She couldn't picture her husband agreeing to that.

"Once you start making progress dealing with the immediate needs, they then expand the recovery therapies… occupational and mental are added to the physical. You may want to talk with Amy again. You need support too, going through all of this. There may even be a group for spouses. Since Ames isn't here for long enough spurts, I never checked into it but you should."

"Prowler, you were fine with getting therapy?"

He laughed. "Um, no."

"Why did you then?" She saw his entire mood change. He became quiet, and there was a sadness in his eyes.

"Amy was about to leave me." He could see Jenny's shock. "It was the wake-up call I needed to get with the program, but it was worse than getting blown up by the IED."

Jenny nodded, feeling emotional herself at his confession. "You're a pretty special young man. You seem to still be good at taking care of others."

"You were pretty incredible yourself today doing exactly the same thing. But I'm guessing if Gibbs hadn't been in the wheelchair, he would have been the one doing that."

She nodded, sadly.

"I can only imagine how that messed with his head. Give him some time to process it. Be patient. And if he lashes out, it might not be at you specifically but rather at the situation."

Jenny sighed. "Well, I'm not sure some of what's been directed at me isn't necessarily misplaced."

"In the heat of battle, split-second decisions have to be made and looking out for someone's feelings can't play a part in that - not with lives on the line. If Gibbs was any good at his job, I can't believe that thought won't eventually occur to him. By now things have calmed down. Is it too late for damage control?"

Jenny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Considering how little I told you about what's going on, you're scarily perceptive."

"Being able to read people made me even better at my job."

She smiled. "I bet it did. And hopefully it makes you a better husband and father."

He laughed. "Here's hoping."

"Thanks for the help, Prowler. I think I'll go back and talk to him." She started to go when she turned around and looked at him once more. "So I'm going out on a limb and guess you flew Prowlers for the Navy. Pilot or were you the one knocking out radar?"

"Guess."

Jenny laughed. "Oh, you're cocky. I'm guessing flyboy all the way."

"Yes, ma'am," he laughed, before turning serious. "But those days are over."

"What about teaching?" She could tell he hadn't really considered that. "I bet you'd be great at it. Let me know if it's something you want to pursue. I could do some checking around and certainly give you a letter of recommendation."

Prowler was overwhelmed. "I… I don't know what to say."

Jenny extended her hand. "If I can help you half as much as you just helped me, well…" she smiled.

He shook her hand. "Good luck."

At Jaleo, Jack was enjoying himself. He found both women to be beautiful and smart, and they seemed to appreciate his particular brand of charm. The food was not like anything he would normally have on a nightly basis, but the rosemary lamb chops were rather impressive. He couldn't understand the appeal of such small portions.

"Jack, it allows you to try many different things without filling up." Ducky was obviously very fond of the restaurant.

Jordan directed her question to Jack. "So how is Gibbs doing? This has to be very hard on him."

"You've met my boy?" She nodded. "It's been a bit rough but he's tough. He'll get through it."

Ducky sighed. "Hopefully with everyone around still being in one piece."

Jordan's smile was radiant. "With a father like Jack and friends like you," she said, putting her hand on Ducky's, "I'm sure he will."

Jack was impressed with Ducky's taste and his luck.

Gibbs was debating calling Jenny. He could tell their baby was getting hungry, since her diaper was dry but she was fussy. Or maybe she was simply upset with the tension. But he was pretty sure that she was hungry. As he reached for the phone, Jenny came walking in. He held Julia up to her. "Hungry."

Not knowing where his head was at, Jenny grabbed the nursing pillow and sat next to him on the bed, her legs dangling over the side. She unbuttoned her blouse and prepared the breast that would allow her to stare at her daughter without seeing her father. When she was ready, she took Julia from him and got her situated. "Oh you're starving, aren't you, sweet girl? Ow!" Jenny rolled her eyes. "Not so hard," she laughed, before relaxing.

Jethro leaned back against his pillow, looking up at the ceiling. He sensed that Jenny feeding Jules on his bed rather than on the chair was her way of extending an olive branch but he couldn't be sure. She was pretty upset with him when she left and if he were honest with himself, he couldn't blame her. It wasn't fair to compare her to Kort. He let his eyes drift to her face. She seemed almost peaceful, but that could be because she was staring at their daughter. When he looked at his wife, it was hard to remember why he was so mad earlier. Could he really believe she had done any of that on purpose, just to hurt him? He knew she loved him. Why had he acted out like that?

Jenny could sense his eyes on her - at least she thought she did. She was afraid to look, to be disappointed. Could she forgive him just like that? While Prowler was very eloquent with what he went through, it doesn't mean her husband feels the same way. He could just be a big, giant jerk. She was confused and not sure where her own head was at. But she felt sitting on that bed was a first move. She needed him to do something, say anything - and she had no idea if he would. Jenny attempted to remove all of the negative thoughts out of her head and instead concentrate on her daughter. Not that it was working. She decided it was time to return to their feeding ritual. She hadn't said it since Jethro had been shot. A little nervous and unsure, she took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "I feel like I've waited my whole life for you, Julia. Do you have any idea how much I love you? How much your daddy loves you?" She hesitated at the next part. A moment later she realized his hand had slipped across her thigh.

He hoped she knew he was attempting to comfort and not trying to be sexual. Gibbs looked at her face and saw her close her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks. He picked up where she left off. "How much we love each other?" He saw that Jenny had turned her head and was staring at him. "It's more than all the oceans put together. It's more than all the sand in all the deserts. And do you have any idea what happens when there's that much love? Well it overflowed and made you, Jules. So I need you to know that we love you more than all the air on earth and stars in the sky. You are so lucky because you are the most loved little girl on the planet."

Jenny reached for his hand and smiled. "Does this mean that you're done being a bastard?"

His lips curled up at the edges, knowing he deserved that. "For the moment, but I can't give you a lifetime guarantee." She nodded, mildly amused. "Jenny, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"I was trying to keep everyone safe."

"I know."

Jenny removed Julia and handed her to Gibbs to burp while she put herself back together. "So did you mean everything you just said to her?" She picked up her daughter and placed her in the bassinette. She sat a little closer to Jethro but in the same position - with her back to him and her legs dangling over the side.

He nodded, sitting up a bit so he could put an arm around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. "I would never lie to my daughter about loving her mother."

Jenny sighed, scared of what she was about to say next. She whispered, "We may need some help, Jethro. It's hard to keep coming back each time after you break my heart. We need to figure out a way to talk with each other without looking to inflict the most damage."

He felt like she'd just placed his heart in a vice and squeezed. He held her even more tightly against him, almost scared she would get up and run away. "You really think it's that bad? I'll be better, honey, I promise."

"You've said that before. And it keeps happening. I'm not saying this to punish you. I think it's both of us - this has been a lot to handle and I don't think it's a bad thing to say we need help dealing with it and each other."

"We can do this together, Jenny. We don't need anyone helping us. You said you wouldn't leave me," he pleaded, using his one arm to hold her firmly in place while he used his hand to try to make her look at him over her shoulder. His heart was pounding and his breath warm on her face.

Jethro was intoxicating, overwhelming her senses. He started kissing her face, rubbing his nose against her. He was wearing down her resolve. Then again, she knew his therapy would soon be mandatory, so she decided to back off… for now. She reached her hands up to cup his face. "Of course I'll never leave you," she whispered before letting his lips, his hands and his desperate need for her take over.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: This chapter sort of kicked my butt, but a big thank you to AliyahNCIS for being such a supportive beta security blanket. And thanks to everyone else who continues to stick with this story. It means a lot!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

For the first time in five weeks, Jenny was grateful that she wasn't able to make love to her husband.

Having that thought upset her, but she couldn't lie to herself. The previous night she had let Jethro find comfort in her body but this morning she remained conflicted about all that had transpired the previous day. Confused, she slipped out of his bed.

A while later, Gibbs woke up to find Jenny seated by the window, staring outside. He didn't say anything; he simply watched her.

Jenny was trying to sort out her feelings. She loved her husband, but she wasn't sure how much she liked him at the moment. Prowler's words were reverberating in her head. She needed support. She ran through her list of possibilities: anyone they worked with was out for obvious reasons and Mary and Ryan had big mouths. Jenny knew she'd never feel comfortable talking in a group situation either. For once, she was missing her former persona of Catherine Jones - and her anonymity. Finally, it occurred to Jenny she might need to see a therapist on her own. She decided that she would ask for a referral from Dr. Dixon tomorrow. She felt a bit better now that she had a plan. She turned around to find her husband staring at her.

"How long you been up?" Gibbs saw her hesitation. "That long?" he sighed, leaning back against his pillow as he pushed the button to raise the head of the bed. He held out his hand to her, which she took, letting him guide her back to bed. "Want to talk?"

She sat down on the bed facing him, still holding his hand. "I don't have any idea how or where to start."

He gazed at her with concern. "I used to look at you and know what you were feeling."

"And now?"

Gibbs searched her eyes and shook his head. "Don't have a clue."

Jenny laughed sardonically. "That makes two of us."

His heart hurt hearing those words from her and the attitude she seemed to be embodying. She appeared harder, and he wondered if he'd finally succeeded in pushing her to seek refuge behind her walls. Jethro was scared to voice his next thought but he needed to know. "Have I lost your trust, Jenny?"

Her first instinct was to reassure him but before she could get the words out, she gave his question some serious thought. She had been trying to put a label to her feelings. Had he succeeded where she'd failed? "Honestly?" She bit her lower lip. "I don't know. But I hope not."

He was incredulous. "You don't know? What _do _you know?"

She saw the pain in his eyes. "I know I love you. I love Julia. I love our family. But I need help, Jethro. I need someone who isn't you to speak with about what is happening and how I'm feeling – to help me make sense of it all."

He tried to think first before saying anything more to her. It felt like everything he said was wrong or was making things worse. But he realized it was serious. "Can Mary help?"

Jenny was touched. For him to suggest Mary, when he had to know giving her more fodder to use against him in the future was a horrible idea, was an incredibly selfless act and it meant a lot to her. "Thank you. But as much as I adore Mary, I don't trust her with this." She could see his relief, and it made her smile. "I'm going to ask your doctor tomorrow to suggest a therapist." Gibbs swallowed and looked away. "What is it?"

"What do you think?"

Jenny shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What if this therapist tells you you're married to a jerk, and you'd be better off without me?"

Jenny couldn't help but smile. "Hey, look at me," she said, shaking his hand. "I would tell the therapist that you're _my_ jerk and that option isn't on the table."

"This isn't funny, honey." He heard the words come out of his mouth and instantly regretted them. The fact she was trying not to laugh didn't help matters.

"I need this, Jethro. _We_ need me to do this. I hope I have your support. It'll make it a lot easier."

He nodded. Gibbs let go of her hand and put his arms behind his head as he looked off to the side.

The T-shirt he was wearing was looser than it had been, which concerned Jenny. He was losing muscle mass but he still managed to look incredible with his arms flexed like that. She placed her hand gently on his abs, trying to gage the difference without drawing his attention to what she was doing. "What are you thinking?"

Gibbs was afraid to share his thoughts, but he decided to anyway. "You didn't seem very into it last night, and then this morning you weren't here at all."

She waited for him to continue but realized that was it; he was waiting for her reaction. Jenny couldn't look him in the eye.

Her reaction confirmed his suspicion. "Why?"

"Why do you ask me questions you don't want the answer to?" She hated hurting him, and she felt like he was asking her to do just that.

"I may not want it but I think I need to hear it."

She sighed. "It's hard to go from being angry with you one minute and then wanting you the next. Sometimes I can. Last night wasn't one of those times."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Then why did you respond? Why didn't you push me away?"

"Because you seemed to need me," she said, rubbing his stomach a bit more.

He grabbed her hand. "Don't. If you want to be with me, great. But I don't want or need your pity. Now I'm going to be wondering every time if that's all it is."

Jenny heard the voices of everyone from Todd to Prowler telling her she needed to be patient. She did her best to summon her strength, to not run away again but rather stay to explain things to him. "Jethro, don't do this. You're manufacturing a reason to push me away again. Please stop."

He shook his head, annoyed - probably more at himself than at her.

Jenny took a deep breath. "You saved my life." She saw she had his attention, so she continued. "I was drowning in WITSEC when you shoved your way back into my life. I tried to get rid of you but you wouldn't have any of that. I was scared to imagine I could live past the trial, and you protected me. I thought my life was over and you gave me Julia. You gave me you. So I saw that you needed me. Maybe I wasn't exactly feeling it for various reasons but that didn't matter because _you needed_ _me_. I don't know how that morphs into 'pity' in your mind."

He closed his eyes, trying to fight the stinging sensation, the tears of frustration that were threatening to fall. "I don't know what's happening to me, Jenny. I can't stop myself from saying the wrong thing, from doing the wrong thing. And if I thought I did something to you that you didn't want because I _needed_ it, I couldn't forgive myself."

She stroked his leg next to her, trying to comfort him. "It wasn't like that. I would have spoken up if it was like that at all."

"Promise?" She nodded earnestly, and he was able to breathe again. "Jenny, what is wrong with me? I have never been like this. Who am I anymore?"

Her heart was hurting for him. She moved so that she was lying next to him, her head next to his on the pillow. "You've never been through anything like this before, so of course it's going to be weird, scary and unpredictable." She leaned her head against his shoulder as she whispered, "You seem as lost as I was after the shooting."

He turned his head to face her. "One difference. Many actually but the big one… I'm not alone. Why can't I appreciate you more?"

She looked up into his eyes. "I wish I knew." It was the perfect opening for her to mention therapy again, but Jenny decided to let the doctors play the bad guy. Her husband needed her love right now.

Unconsciously, he turned on his side, wanting to get more comfortable. He saw her eyes widen. "What?"

Her smile lit up her face as she examined the placement of his legs. "You did that so easily. What's going on?" she asked, placing her hands on them. "Do you feel like you have more control?"

Her enthusiasm was infectious. "Do you want to remove the sheet, and we'll see?"

She kissed him briefly before crawling to the foot of the bed, grabbing the sheet along with her. His legs looked thin to her, his shorts hanging loosely. She smiled, trying to be encouraging as she rubbed his leg. "OK, sexy, let me see what you've got."

He turned on his back before trying to move each leg. "Nothing's happening, is it?"

"I'm not sure what you're trying to do. Try just turning them out or in." She saw the struggle on his face as he tried what she asked.

He felt like something was happening. The look on his wife's face let him know he was right. Suddenly she was heading towards him, all smiles – bringing the sheet with her and burying them under it.

"You were moving them! All of them – not just the toes. How do you feel about that?"

He turned on his side again so he could face her. "I can't believe how incredible it feels to be able to turn on my side, never mind the legs moving. I feel…mildly encouraged."

Her eyes lit up. "You're going to get through this, Jethro. I'm so proud of you." They looked at each other tentatively, wanting to reach out but neither confident in the action. Their awkwardness with each other was upsetting to them both. Jenny hesitated, looking from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. "I want to kiss you. Do you want me still…"

"This isn't pity? I couldn't take it if…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Jenny grabbed his face, bringing his lips to hers. "I don't pity you. I love you." She kissed him, wanting him to feel her sincerity.

Jethro responded in kind, deepening their kiss as he reached past her to press the button to make his bed head down. He pulled her underneath him, smoothly lying on top of her, pleasing them both. As her hands threaded in his hair, showing her passion, he allowed himself to believe in her, in them, a bit more. Their make-out session felt incredible.

Jenny could feel him being tentative with her despite all she was doing to show her desire for him. She used her legs, trying to engage his to see if they could move against hers. When she felt them move a little bit, it almost excited her more than anything else. But he wasn't doing anything with his hands except threading them in her hair. She ended their kiss, throwing her head back so he could kiss her neck. "What's going on? You're not feeling me? Did I do something wrong?"

His voice was gruff, filled with longing. "You sure?"

Panting, wanting his touch, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. That was all the encouragement he needed as he set about to devour her. He pulled off her T-shirt as she did the same with his. As soon as his mouth began to make its way downward from her neck, their daughter started crying, eliciting a groan from them both.

He managed to laugh a bit as he maneuvered himself off of Jenny enough so she could slip out to get the baby. "Great timing, your daughter. Do you think she sensed I was encroaching on her territory?"

She rolled her eyes as she brought Julia into bed with them, pressing the button first on his bed to raise it up. "You're a strange man, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

He smiled and snuggled up against her. "Thank you."

"For what, calling you strange? No problem," she smirked, as Julia settled in and began feeding.

He kissed her shoulder. "For not giving up on me."

She looked in his eyes, her heart knowing and understanding one simple truth. "Not an option."


	74. Chapter 74

A/N: I really appreciate the encouragement in your reviews. I know this isn't the typical story one expects for Jibbs, so I'm even more grateful to those of you sticking with it.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was now late Sunday morning. Jenny and Julia were hanging out in the physical therapy room watching Gibbs and the others working out. She had her stack of files with her to read but Julia was awake and she preferred entertaining her daughter, especially when she knew she'd lose her the moment Jack arrived. "I don't think you can focus that far yet, but that's Daddy over there. He's trying to show off for you by lifting weights that are too heavy," she said, shaking her head. "Knucklehead." Julia smiled, making her mommy's day. "You like that word? Knucklehead. Well, don't worry. I have a feeling it will be used a lot." She looked up to see Jack making his way in. "Oh well, it was fun holding you while I could, sweet girl," she said, kissing her soft cheek.

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look, and he immediately stopped what he was doing and wheeled himself over to her.

Both had big smiles on their faces, waiting for Jack. He looked at them suspiciously as he reached to take Julia from her mother. "What's gotten into you two?"

Gibbs could barely contain his amusement. "How did your date go last night, Dad?"

"So that's it. You two have nothing better to do than stick your nose into my private life?" he teased.

They looked at each other and then back at him. "Nope," they said in unison.

"Wonder where I got that trait from, Dad."

The elder Gibbs laughed as he adjusted Julia against his shoulder. "It wasn't really _my _date. It was Ducky and Jordan's. She's awfully young for him but a real sweetie."

Jenny was hardly satiated with that meager report. "What about the friend? And where did the four of you go?"

"Her name's Renee and she's around the same age as Jordan, so too young. But she's very beautiful and smart. We went to some Spanish taps place or something?"

Jenny smiled. "Jaleo?" He nodded. "I love that place. So did you do anything after?"

"Believe it or not, we then went to see a movie," he said, rather impressed with himself for staying up so late.

"After dinner?" Gibbs was incredulous.

Jenny laughed. "I guess that's what people do - who aren't up several times a night with a newborn."

Gibbs looked at his wife. "I'm exhausted just hearing about it."

Jack laughed. "I remember those days," he said, looking down at his granddaughter. "Good job with the payback."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as Jenny smiled knowingly.

"Well, if it isn't the entire Gibbs family. Surprise, surprise, back to the scene of the almost massacre."

Gibbs didn't even bother turning to face him. "DiNozzo, if you're here, you'd better have brought food."

"Would we let you down, Boss?"

Gibbs looked at his wife and cringed. "We? How many of 'em are behind me?"

She smiled at each of them. "It's the usual suspects, along with a couple boxes of pizza."

Gibbs maneuvered the chair to face Tony, Ziva and McGee. "What about them?" he asked, motioning to his friends who were staring at the group.

Tony gulped. "I guess I'm going out for more?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly. Hand out what there is and I'll call to get more delivered here." She lightly head-slapped her husband. "Be nice."

Gibbs turned his head to glare over his shoulder at her. He turned back and saw his team's eyes were wide. "Don't even think it. She is the _only_ one who can get away with it. Well… she or Mike."

There were several cries of, "Wouldn't think of it, Boss."

Abby came running in, carrying a rather large box. "Am I late? Where is everyone? Oh there you all are." She then headed towards them, not noticing the looks she was getting from most of the people in the room. "I'm here, I'm sorry. I hit wicked traffic. But I'm here now! Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I got plenty of dessert!"

Tony crinkled up his nose, shaking his head. "You may want to rethink that statement, Abby."

"Why?"

Ziva laughed. "We're feeding everyone in this room."

Abby's eyes widened. "Oh."

Jenny tried not to laugh. "Don't worry about it. It can be survival of the fittest."

McGee was confused. "Huh?"

Gibbs shot him a look. "She means first come, first served."

"Noooo," Abby said, pouting. "I don't want anyone to do without. I can run back out and get more."

Gibbs shook his head. "Relax, Abs. It'll be fine. Thank you. It was very nice of you to bring it."

Everyone looked at each other, surprised. Abby of course smiled broadly. "That's right, Tony. I'm still his favorite."

A while later, everyone was full from the pizza and just enjoying hanging out with each other. Jenny had long given up on getting any work done and frankly didn't care. She was with her extended family and their new friends. Gibbs had introduced Prowler and the other soldiers to the team and all were laughing and sharing stories while Abby and Jack continued to fight over whose turn it was to hold Julia. The group had taken over a rather large corner of the room, congregating near the window.

Jenny was seated across from her husband, both at the actual corner. He pointed to her feet and then his lap. She raised her eyebrow questioningly and he once again tapped his lap. She did as he silently asked. He took off her ballet slippers and began to massage her feet, making her eyes slit as she headed off to massage heaven.

"Annnnnd, there she goes," laughed Tony, leaning to his left to examine her face. "We've lost Jenny. Seriously, Boss?"

Without opening her eyes, Jenny shot back, "Mess this up for me, Tony, and prepare to pay dearly. It feels great, and he owes me."

Gibbs saw Tony's confusion. "It's all part of the groveling process. Get married, you'll find out."

Prowler chuckled to himself, as did Jack.

The younger agent laughed nervously. "That's okay. I'm good with not knowing some things. Besides, this doesn't seem that hard to figure out. By the way, how old is Julia now? Is she six weeks old yet?" he asked.

The smirk on his face was not lost on Gibbs or Jenny, whose eyes widened when she heard the magic number mentioned. Gibbs became agitated as he mumbled Mary's name and ended up pressing on Jenny's one foot too hard.

"Ow!" she yelled before her arm reflexively flew into Tony's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The others laughed as he doubled over in pain.

McGee smiled. "Sweet."

"Watch it, McAskingForIt," managed Tony, still trying to catch his breath. "What was that for?" he asked Jenny.

"I told you not to mess with my massage and you did."

Tony coughed and rubbed his stomach before he was able to return to a sitting position. "Jesus, Director, you're dangerous."

Gibbs rolled his eyes at Tony. "You have no idea."

Jenny smiled at her husband before pointing down. "Feet." He laughed and resumed the massage.

Ziva also rolled her eyes at her partner. "Tony, are you done whining like a little girl?"

He frowned. "Let her hit you in the breadbasket and see how well you do."

"That's a great idea, Tony." Jenny's eyes widened as an idea hit her.

He smiled. "You're gonna hit Ziva? Oooh, chick fight!"

Jenny ignored him. "I'm returning to work fulltime tomorrow and I want to restart my workout regimen," she said, her eyes showing a bit of mischief. "I could use a sparring partner. You game, Tony?"

He swallowed heavy. "Um, do I get protective gear?"

Gibbs sighed. "Wear a cup, DiNozzo."

The others laughed at Tony's obvious discomfort. Jenny let him suffer a little bit longer before turning to Ziva. "0730?"

"Yes. But I will only take it easy on you the first week."

One of the younger soldiers who had been eying Ziva spoke up. "Please make my lifetime and tell me you intend to do your workouts here."

Gibbs glared at the guy until Jenny nudged him with her foot. "Trucker, have you been properly introduced to Ziva?"

The young man was all smiles. "No, ma'am."

Gibbs looked at his wife and smiled. "Oh."

Tony, on the other hand, looked annoyed. "Who names their kid Trucker?"

Gibbs shook his head at him. "Trucker, do you need a sparring partner? I'm sure DiNozzo would be more than happy to help."

"Boss, I'm still kind of winded from when your wife beat me up."

"Do not worry, Tony. I will," smiled Ziva, much to Tony's chagrin.

The young soldier's eyes lit up as Ziva headed over to him.

Abby looked at McGee and smiled. "That was really adorable." The two of them walked over to watch as she cheered, "Go, Ziva!"

The other soldiers went back to working out while Prowler, who was missing his own daughter, joined Jack so he could get some baby time.

"I think I'll go watch too - make sure Ziva doesn't hurt him."

"You do that, DiNozzo," said Gibbs, relieved to be alone with his wife. They looked at each other. It didn't take long for Jenny to switch her seat to his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest. "You must be exhausted."

"I am. But this was a lot of fun. We needed it."

"So I guess we're getting up early tomorrow," he sighed.

"We get up early every morning. Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about pushing me to return to work?"

He held her close, rubbing her back. "Babe, you know it's time. I'm on a schedule, things are progressing. Hopefully I'll be able to go home soon."

She placed her hand on his chest. "Any idea when that'll be?"

"Kendrick said something about my having to prove I'll be safe if left alone, that I have to be able to transfer from the bed to a wheelchair, etc. Tomorrow they're adding my occupational therapy, which will be teaching me life tasks."

She could see his irritation, his frustration. "Just remember, every new thing is taking you a step closer to coming home to us. And we need you there. I need you there."

He looked in her eyes, trying to draw strength from her. "I know."

She reached up to caress his face. "You know I'm living for the day that we're home and can shut the door, shut out the world and just be together."

"Still?" Their discussions from the past two days still weighed heavily on his mind.

She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose near his ear as she whispered, "More than ever. I can't help thinking that part of our problems stem from not really being able to connect. This whole marriage-on-display thing is weighing us both down. We need to be alone. We need to be together. Don't you think?"

He wondered how she seemed to know exactly what he was feeling and what he needed to hear. "I feel like we're on the same page for the first time in a while."

"If we work at it, really work at it, it will only get better. I promise to do my part tomorrow when I get the therapist referral."

He sighed. "You still feel it's necessary? Aren't we doing better?" He could feel her tense up and immediately regretted his words.

"Jethro, we have been riding this rollercoaster since you got shot. Sure, we're in a good place this minute but we both know the next minute it could be totally different."

His face showed the stress he was feeling. "I know, I know. I just…"

"What?"

"I want you to feel better about things, I do."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "But?"

He sighed. "What if the therapist makes you realize that you don't trust me anymore? Then what?"

Jenny thought about his words and understood where his fear was coming from. "Well," she said, trying to snuggle even closer to him, "if that happens, we'll figure out a way for you to earn it back. Would you be willing do the work?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, Jen."


	75. Chapter 75

A/N: I'm curious if anyone has a preference - these chapters are much longer than the ones in A New Life - are these okay or did you prefer the shorter ones? Thanks, as always, for your reviews! I appreciate them very much!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was a cold but sunny Monday. February was just beginning, which meant Jenny and Gibbs, or rather Jenny and Cynthia, had just over two months to plan the wedding. But Jenny didn't have any time to concentrate on that today. After a successful, if not soreness-inducing workout session with Ziva, Jenny was stuck in MTAC with SecNav, where she was informed her presence was requested at a dinner meeting with him that evening at Palena. She realized she was underdressed, so she needed to schedule a trip home to change, time to make it to the hospital so she could drop off Julia with her daddy and grandpa and she needed to express a bottle of milk in case she got hungry. Yep, it was definitely feeling like a Monday.

At the hospital, Gibbs and Kendrick had his most intense workout yet, which was to be expected since he was starting to gain a bit more control of his legs. By early afternoon, it was time for occupational therapy, where he met Ron. Gibbs tried to be reasonable but it was frustrating; he felt like a toddler, having to learn how to do the simplest tasks all over again. It was an unsuspecting Ron who ended up having to deliver the news that Gibbs would never be ready to hear.

Ron looked at the chart. "Looks like I need to get an orderly to take you to Dr. Olson now."

"Who's that?"

"Your therapist."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Another physical therapist? What now?"

Ron shook his head. "This isn't for PT. This is the other kind." He saw his patient's confusion. "You know…" he said, pointing to his head.

His eyes widened. "I didn't agree to that."

"It's not up to you. It's mandatory if you want to be released."

Gibbs was pissed. "Do you mean just me or the general 'you' in this case?" He wouldn't have put it past Jenny to sneak this in.

"The general kind. Everyone has to have it. It's no big deal. I'll get someone to take you."

He watched Ron walk away, his anger growing with every passing moment. By the time he was in Dr. Olson's office, he'd completely shut down.

"So you're NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. What do you prefer I call you?"

It took him a few moments but he finally managed, "Gibbs."

"OK, Gibbs, you can call me Neil. Let me guess… you don't want to be here." He waited but the other man remained silent. "The thing is, the sooner you open up and allow me to evaluate you, the sooner you'll get to go home. You do want to go home, right?"

Gibbs glared at the doctor. "Blackmail."

"Yep," he sighed. "Want to tell me what's got you so angry?

"I think it's bullsh*t that I have to spill my guts to you before I'm allowed out of here."

"You're not the first person who's said that to me. But I don't make the rules." He saw a minute reaction in Gibbs to his words. "You don't like rules, do you?"

"Not true. I have my own that I live by."

Neil nodded. "So you understand their importance."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, understanding what his doctor was implying. "Fine."

"How are things going for you, Gibbs?"

"Fine."

Neil frowned. "Is that so?" He waited for the other man to say something but he remained silent. "Tell me, Gibbs, do you have family with you here?"

He nodded. He could tell Neil was waiting for him to expand, so he did. "My wife Jenny, my daughter Julia, who is just over five weeks old, and my father, Jack, is in town to help out while I'm recovering." Gibbs frowned as he saw the doctor scribbling things down in his notebook.

"How are things between you and Jenny?"

"Fine."

Neil raised an eyebrow. "Really? So, if she were here and I asked her the same question, that would be her response as well?" He watched his patient intently and saw him flinch slightly. "Listen, Gibbs, I know you don't want to be here. You have this wall of anger up right now. You can tell me what you think I want to hear so you can just leave and be on your way or you can take advantage of our time together - because trust me, this is not going to be your only visit - to work on things. My life will be fine no matter what you choose."

Gibbs eyed his doctor carefully. "You seem to think you know something."

The doctor sighed. "This isn't about me. What I do know is that what happened to you, what you are dealing with, is incredibly difficult. Most if not all of my patients who have been in your position have so much anger in them. It usually bleeds over into all of their relationships, from their spouses and family to coworkers to our therapists. Maybe you're different. Maybe you're the one guy who has it all figured out. Or maybe you're not. Maybe you're so scared of what has happened to your body, the control that you've lost, that you're pushing everyone away from you, putting all of your relationships in jeopardy. That it isn't just your legs that are paralyzed. You also feel paralyzed when you want to make things better and you seem to only make things worse."

Gibbs looked at him, like a deer caught in the headlights. How did he know exactly how he was feeling?

"Is any of this sounding familiar to you, Gibbs?" He watched as the other man nodded tightly. "Are you happy feeling this way, or do you want to work with me to deal with some of these things?"

The thought of opening up to a stranger was incredibly unappealing to Gibbs but the guy did seem to get it. If he could help him get a handle on his anger, if he could somehow even out the rollercoaster he's been on, maybe… just maybe… it would be worth it.

An hour later, Gibbs was back in the therapy room, needing to work out some of the frustration he was feeling after his session with Neil. Jack had tried asking him about it but realized quickly that his son was in no mood to open up about it. The room became suddenly quiet, causing Gibbs to look up. He saw a bunch of the guys staring in one direction and whistling, so he followed their gaze.

"Holy sh*t, Gibbs, is that your wife? She cleans up real nice."

His eyes lit up and a smile came to his face. "She sure does, Trucker."

Jenny was wearing a tight, little spaghetti-strap black dress, black high heels and was carrying Julia in one arm and had her black leather coat over her other. Her evening makeup was done and her hair was swept up, with a few strands hanging down on both sides to frame her face. She blushed, appreciating the attention as she approached her husband.

"Hubba hubba."

"I'll accept that," she smiled, placing Julia in his arms. "I have to run off to a dinner meeting at Palena with SecNav. I left a cooler with a bottle for Julia in your room, along with everything else for her. I'll come back afterward. You or your dad can watch her, right?"

"Absolutely. Don't worry. I think she's just what I needed - though," he said, as he looked her up and down, "I need you too, wow! You look gorgeous."

His words made her smile. "I will reward you for that when I don't have to worry about messing up my makeup. I love you."

"I love you, Jen." He reached for her hand, threading his fingers in hers.

They locked eyes, trying to say even more to each other that way. She could tell something was on his mind. "I promise, when I come back tonight we'll catch up on everything. I'll have an espresso after dinner so I can stay awake."

He laughed. "It's okay." He reluctantly let go of her fingers and watched her go, saying hello and goodbye to his father on her way. Gibbs then turned his attention to the baby, knowing his father would steal her from him any second. "We're going to have some Daddy/Grandpa/Jules fun tonight. What do you think of that?" She crinkled her nose and yawned, making him laugh. "Wrong attitude, little girl. You're supposed to be excited," he said, kissing her cheek. The smile she gave him made him feel 100 feet tall. "That's more like it."

A little while later, Jenny and Melvin arrived at Palena. Jenny was about to breeze past the bar/cafe area when she heard someone calling her name. She scanned the crowd until she saw a familiar face and smiled, walking over to the person. "I guess I now know what this meeting's about. Do you have good news for me, Holly?"

"I'd like to think so."

Jenny sighed, relieved. "This is great. I really need the help. I take it since you're at the bar, Phillip isn't here yet?"

"Correct. How's Gibbs?"

Jenny bit her lower lip and then looked around. "Where's my drink?"

Holly reacted. "That good? So you're able to drink again?"

Jenny sighed. "Well, this would be the first time. But if I have one now, it should be long out of my system by the time I have to feed her again so… yeah."

Holly turned around and got the bartender's attention. "Bourbon for my friend here. Single or double, Director?"

"Double." When Holly handed it to her, Jenny immediately took a swig, cringing a bit as it went down. "Wow. It's been a while."

"OK, now you've had some fortification. What's going on with Gibbs? I've wanted to visit, but I figured it probably wouldn't be appreciated."

Jenny looked down. "Who knows. Some days are better than others."

Holly eyed her carefully. "How's his progress?"

"Better each day. He's got feeling back in his legs, he's able to move them a little more but emotionally, it's been a rollercoaster. He's made some friends that are good at pushing him. I used to hate that saying - one day at a time - but it really is true for him."

"And how are you?"

Jenny was silent for a few moments. She then held up her glass, wiggling it a bit.

Holly smiled. "Ah, yes."

Jenny smiled. "I'm being more dramatic than I need to be. Right now we're in a reasonably good place."

"Are you talking with anyone?"

Jenny's tongue was a little looser than it normally would be, the bourbon working its magic on her quickly since she hadn't had any in almost a year and hadn't eaten since an early lunch. "Funny you should ask that… I got the name of a therapist today and I have my first appointment with her next week."

Holly's eyes widened. "Wow. That's really great. I'm glad to see you're taking care of yourself. But maybe you should slow down on the bourbon. Or maybe we should get an appetizer while we wait?"

Jenny realized why Holly was saying that and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. "You're right. Thanks, Holly. Let's get the gnocchi. Melts in your mouth," she said, trying to smile. She realized her therapy appointment couldn't come soon enough.

A couple of hours later, Jenny stood in the doorway of her husband's hospital room, watching him and Jack playing cards. He looked happy, so she was almost afraid to disturb them. It didn't take long for either man to sense her presence. Both turned and smiled. "Was she a good girl?"

Jack answered first. "My granddaughter? Are you kidding? She's only capable of being an angel."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "She slept almost the entire time you were gone."

"See what I mean? An angel," he smiled, as he put his coat on. "You two have a great night." He kissed Jenny as he headed out the door.

She entered the room, closing the door behind her. She tossed her coat on the chair, took off her shoes and climbed onto his lap, hiking the lower part of her dress up so she could sit comfortably, her legs relaxed on either side of him. "Is this okay?"

He eyed her carefully and eventually decided that teasing her about being a bit unladylike was probably a bad idea. "You okay? Did you have an espresso… or bourbon?"

Her eyes lit up. "Both."

"Uh huh. Was that the first time you've had a drink since you got pregnant?"

She poked his chest with her finger. "Yes! And it tasted really, really, really good."

He was trying very hard not to laugh at her. "And you thought getting drunk at a meeting with SecNav was a good idea?"

"Nooooooooooooooo. I wouldn't have done that! He called and canceled, so we decided to get ripped."

He couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing. "Who is we?"

"Holly Lolly."

"_The_ Holly Lolly?"

"Yes!" she said proudly. "She's my new assistant director, and she'll be based out of San Dee-lego."

"Is that so?"

She smiled and nodded. "The whole point of the dinner meeting was to tell me that, so he blew us off and told us to enjoy ourselves."

"Which you obviously did," he sighed. Gibbs had wanted to talk with her about what happened to him today, but he knew that wasn't going to happen now. She was smiling and that was a good thing. Perhaps a girls' night out helped.

She took his hand in hers and looked at him. "Jethro, can I ask you something?" He nodded. She dragged his hand with hers to the end of her dress. "Help get this off me? I'm trapped."

"Hold still, Jenny. Stop fidgeting and I'll be able. One second…. There you go."

"Freedommmmm," she sang out, smiling. Then she was pouting again.

"What's wrong now?" She sighed, trying to get her hose off. He stopped her. "Allow me. Come on, lift your ass up." After she did, he slowly moved her one leg to the other side and carefully rolled the hose down her legs. "I think I'm relieved I didn't know you in college."

She snorted. "You wish you knew me in college."

"Why?"

She took off her bra, wrapping it around his neck as she crawled under the covers with him. "You're about to find out the benefits you get from me being drunk. It makes me horny."

He smiled. "Yes, that part I do remember. Seriously though, Jenny, I don't want to take advantage of you."

She reached for the light switch, turning it off. "But honey, we're married. You're allowed. I'm consenting to be taken advantage of. In fact," she said, laying right on top of him, "I resist."

She felt so good against him that he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I'm really hoping you meant to say _insist_," he said, before her lips quickly shut him up.


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: Thank you to all who voted in my informal poll. Longer chapters seemed to be unanimous, which actually surprised me. This came up because I was checking a section of A New Life and it was going so quickly, I loved it. Then I had to check a few things on this story and it took me forever, lol. I just know that when people get behind, knowing something has long chapters instead of short ones… it can seem overwhelming. But I bow to you all. Thank you! PS: Can't believe Nancy Grace just danced to "Moon River" on the TV show, "Dancing with the Stars" as I was writing this. I was like, "No! That's Jibbs' song!" Yes, I need help.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jethro looked at the clock and figured he should start trying to wake Jenny. He had a feeling it would take a while. She had her head on his shoulder, so he gently removed the hair from her face and whispered, "Good morning."

Jenny cringed. "Why are you yelling at me?"

He rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh.

She raised herself up on her elbows, stretching her neck from side to side. "Ow, my head. Drinking last night - not the smartest move I've ever made."

Gibbs put his hand behind his head so he could see her better. "Why did you?" he asked carefully.

She looked at him, a bit embarrassed and then turned away. "I… uh…"

"Don't bother," he said, annoyed.

Jenny closed her eyes and sighed. "Jethro, I needed to blow off some steam. Don't make any more of it than that."

"How do you expect me to feel? I'm driving my wife to drink."

Jenny placed her fingers over his mouth. "Shhhh. Please… just… cut me a tiny break, okay?" She slowly sat up, placing her legs over the side.

Gibbs wanted to talk but once again Jenny, now hung over, wasn't emotionally available. He felt alone and hurt.

Not that Jenny noticed, even when she placed Julia on his chest before she headed for the bathroom with her bag.

He pressed the button to raise the bed before he lifted the baby up to his shoulder. "Good morning, Jules. I love you," he said, kissing her cheek. She snuggled into his neck, placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on his throat. He couldn't help but smile. Gibbs closed his eyes as he rubbed her back. Her sweet baby smell was working its magic.

Several minutes later, Jenny emerged from the bathroom. "I don't have a lot scheduled this afternoon, so I should be here in time for dinner. Do you want me to pick us all up something?"

He kept his focus on Julia as he spoke to her. "You and Dad decide."

"OK. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't have that much but apparently I can't hold my liquor like I used to. I hope you got some entertainment from it," she said, smiling, oblivious to his mood.

"You taking off?"

She looked at her husband and finally realized something wasn't quite right. "I think so. Is something wrong?"

Gibbs kissed Julia and handed her to Jenny. "See you later."

Jenny nodded tightly. "See you later."

When she arrived at the office, Jenny called the house and spoke with Jack. They figured out dinner and as Jenny was about to hang up, Jack stopped her.

"I hate to pry, but Leroy wouldn't tell me how his therapy session went. He was pretty ticked off they were making him do it, and it seemed to affect him. Is he okay?"

Jenny was stunned.

"Are you still there?"

She finally found her voice. "I'll have to get back to you on that later, Jack. I have another call I have to take."

"I'll see you tonight, then."

Jenny couldn't hang up the phone fast enough. She leaned her head back against her chair, closing her eyes. It was starting to come back to her; she remembered thinking Jethro had something to tell her yesterday before she left for dinner. He actually _wanted_ to talk. She had the coffee so she'd be able to stay up late to do just that. _No wonder he was standoffish this morning._ She felt horrible. Jenny wanted to get back in her car and drive over to see him but he had a full day scheduled. She checked the clock; maybe he hadn't been taken to therapy yet. She picked up the phone and called his room but there was no answer. She couldn't imagine what had to be going through his head.

Gibbs had tons of thoughts swimming through his head. His workout with Kendrick wasn't their best. The physical therapist couldn't put his finger on what was wrong, but something was definitely off with his charge. Ron also had a hard time getting the special agent to cooperate. By the time he was in Neil's office, Gibbs had completely shut down.

Neil looked at him, concerned. "Has something happened?" Gibbs remained silent, looking like a ball of anger. The doctor didn't say anything. Instead, he watched him, which he could tell was irritating the other man.

Gibbs knew this technique. Hell, he used it himself in interrogations. But now, being on the receiving end, he found it nearly impossible to handle. Or maybe he realized he needed help sorting things out. "My wife got drunk last night."

Neil wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this declaration, so he waited. And watched.

Gibbs studied his doctor just as carefully. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything!"

"How did that make you feel?"

"Like crap."

"Why?"

Gibbs looked around, feeling uncomfortable. Finally he scrubbed his hand down his face. "Because I drove her to it."

"Did she say that?"

"Pretty much."

Neil eyed the man carefully. "Do you think you did?" He nodded. "How so?"

Gibbs sighed, his defenses down because he was truly out of sorts. "I haven't been the easiest person to be around. Guess she's had to bear the brunt of most of it." He waited for the doctor to respond, but he remained silent. "Can't really blame her if she wanted to let loose."

"What _do _you blame her for?"

Gibbs shifted a bit in his chair, obviously ill at ease with the discussion. "I love my wife."

"That's not what I asked. You can love your wife; it doesn't mean you can't be angry with her."

"Are we on the wrong track here? How is talking about my wife helping you assess whether or not I'm able to go home?"

Neil smiled. "Let me worry about that. You're avoiding the question."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Fine. I wanted to talk last night but since she was drunk, not happening… and this morning she was hung over, so again… not happening."

The doctor nodded, understanding a bit more why the man across from him was so angry. "Does this happen often?"

"No," he said, emphatically. "But I really needed her last night," he said, quietly.

"Was there another time you needed her, and she wasn't there for you?"

Gibbs gave the question some thought. "Nothing's coming to mind."

"You sure?"

"Well, maybe when she broke up with me years ago. Does that count?" He saw the doctor's eyes widen. "She left me a Dear John letter. But we've worked through that. It wasn't what I thought, and she never stopped loving me."

"But you didn't find that out until later?" Gibbs nodded. "So there was a period of time where you felt you needed her, and she wasn't there for you. How did that make you feel?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "How do you think? She broke my heart. I didn't understand why. She didn't allow me the chance to ask – she just disappeared."

"You felt abandoned?"

"Damn straight."

Neil sighed. "Did you feel abandoned last night?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. "Not sure I would say abandoned."

"What would you call it?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Frustrated?"

"Angry?"

"Yeah."

Neil nodded. "Now we're getting somewhere."

A couple of hours later, Gibbs was back in his room. The 50 minutes he spent with Neil didn't do a lot to clarify things for him or make him feel any better. It did make him feel like he had a right to his feelings. He had no control over Jenny or their ability to have the discussion he wanted and apparently not having control is a trigger for him, causing him to get angry. Not exactly a revelation for him, but Neil seemed pleased.

Gibbs watched his father concentrate on the cards in his hand. "What's going on with your store, Dad?"

Jack sighed. "I've been meaning to talk with you and Jenny. I'm thinking I should probably get back soon. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm really happy you've been able to stay _this _long. But I know you have a life in Stillwater. When are you thinking of taking off?"

"It depends. If neither of you needs me for anything specific, I was thinking about tomorrow."

Gibbs nodded. "I'll miss you. Julia will really miss you."

"Speak of the angel, she's been asking for Grandpa the whole ride over." Jenny came striding in with the baby, immediately handing her off to Jack and then placing the bag with their dinner on the nearby cart. "Could you and Julia give us about 10 minutes?"

He smiled. "Of course. Time for the mayor to greet the people."

Once she saw that her father-in-law was gone, Jenny sat on her husband's bed. She could see he was tense. "Jethro… Jethro, please look at me," she said, almost pleading. When he finally did, she locked eyes with him. "I am _so _sorry that we didn't get to talk last night or this morning. When I spoke to Jack earlier, he mentioned that you had therapy yesterday. I wanted to drive right back over here to talk, but I knew you'd be busy. I feel absolutely horrible that I wasn't here for you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I know your dad is coming back soon but when he leaves tonight, I want to hear all about it. And I'll listen to as much as you want to tell me right now too. I love you." She could tell he was still pretty guarded. She reached for both of his hands and held them tightly in hers. "Please don't shut me out. I know that I screwed up."

"I just have a lot going on, Jen. It's fine."

She could tell it was anything but. And she had no idea how to make things better. She also knew if she pushed him, it could backfire. "OK," she said sadly. "Just know whenever you're ready, I'm wanting to hear it." He made a noise that let her know he didn't believe that. "Jethro, last night… I really didn't know the alcohol would affect me like that. I wasn't trying to get out of talking with you."

"What were you trying to do, Jen?"

She was a bit taken aback by the anger she heard in his voice. Things were even worse than she realized. "I don't know. Holly asked me how you were doing. I told her you were improving every day physically… but when I was thinking about _us_, thoughts of this rollercoaster we've been on became a bit overwhelming. We were talking at the bar, and suddenly I felt this urge to have a drink. And for once I could, since I knew it would be out of my system before Julia would need feeding."

"I wish when you thought of me you didn't concentrate on the bad. Can't you think of me before this happened? What about how I treated you in New Mexico? I don't want _this_," he said, pointing to his legs, "to be the only thing that defines me now. It's not fair."

Jenny wanted so badly to take him in her arms but she was unsure he would let her. She decided to try anyway. Relief flooded her when he didn't flinch, and even more so when he held onto her just as tightly as she held him. "You're right. It's not fair," she whispered into his ear. "You are so much more than this, and I haven't always been fair to you." She held him, rubbing her hand across his back, trying to soothe him. "I love you so much. If you know nothing else, please tell me you know that."

He sighed, relaxing into her touch. "I do. I love you, too. It just hurt. I really needed to talk with you and you… you weren't able."

"And it wasn't fair. I'm so sorry, Jethro." She moved her hand up to his neck and into his hair. "I didn't do it on purpose. You know I always want to be the one you turn to," she said, placing a gentle kiss by his ear.

Gibbs leaned back so he could look at her when he nodded. He took Jenny's face in his hands and simply stared into her eyes. The love he saw there melted his heart… and the anger he'd been feeling. She reached her hands up to cup his face as well. Her soft hands drank in his rugged face before she leaned in to kiss him gently. After the kiss, they leaned their foreheads against each other. "I really hate feeling disconnected from you," he whispered.

His breath felt warm against her face. "I hate it too. Next time don't let me leave without telling me how you feel. The longer we let things fester, the more trouble we get in."

He leaned back. "I'll try. I'm not always good at that."

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "Me either. But we have to try."

"I know," he admitted. "So after dinner, it's just us? We can talk?"

She lifted her other hand to caress his cheek. "It's a date."


	77. Chapter 77

A/N: It's a big weekend for holidays, so hope it's a good one for all who are celebrating. Thanks to all who takes the time to leave a review - you guys are awesome!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The Gibbs men and Jenny were just finishing up dinner. Jack broke the news to his daughter-in-law that he was leaving the next day to go back home, and the time had come for him to say goodbye. First was Julia, whom he held cradled in his arms.

"I love you, little one. Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of months for your parents' wedding - so don't grow too much before then. It's been great spending time with you. Be good for your folks." He then kissed her forehead and placed her in the bassinette. He looked at his granddaughter's parents. "I'm going to miss her terribly."

"Come back anytime, Dad." Gibbs saw the surprise on his father's face. "I mean it."

Jack took Jenny's hands in his. "I can't thank you enough for calling me. I hope you know you can do that again if you need me. You're my family, and I'm always available for family."

Jenny smiled sadly. "I'm going to miss you almost as much as Julia will."

Jack chuckled. "Well, considering all I put you through that means a lot," he said, smiling. "I know I don't have to say it, but please take good care of my boy."

"I will with all my heart."

Jack drew her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm so grateful he has you, that you two have each other."

"Me too," she said, as she released him from the hug.

"Leroy."

"Dad," smiled Gibbs. He then opened his arms so his dad would give him a hug. "Thanks for coming. I know I didn't always make it easy."

Jack hugged him tightly before letting go. "Neither did I, but I feel we made some real progress."

Gibbs nodded. "Me too."

"Be good to your girls, and I'll see you again at the wedding, if not before." He then kissed his son on his head, Jenny on hers and Julia too before he headed out the door, closing it behind him.

Jenny saw that her husband's eyes were still on the door. "You're going to miss him, aren't you?"

Gibbs smiled. "It was time for him to go, but yeah… I'll miss him." He shifted his gaze to her. "I know I gave you a hard time for calling him but… thank you."

Jenny squeezed his hand. "You're welcome." She looked around the room, sniffed Julia's diaper and then unzipped her bag. "Julia seems set, I'm just going to change into shorts and a T-shirt and then join you in bed and we can talk. So if you need anything else, speak now while I'm decent."

"Nah, I'm fine." He sat back against his pillow and watched her while she changed.

Jenny could feel his eyes on her, and it made her smile. It was a positive sign, along with the fact that the tension between them seemed to dissipate as dinner progressed. When she was done changing, she turned around and saw that he was holding up the sheet so she could get in. She crawled up onto the bed, pressing the button to make the head of his bed go up as high as it could. "Can I sit behind you?"

"How come?"

"I have a feeling you're going to be talking about some hard things. I want to hold you, comfort you… cradle you in my arms. I want you to feel safe."

Jethro appreciated her wanting to do this so he did his best to prop himself up so she could slip behind him.

She pushed him down a bit, so that his head, when he laid back, fell against her shoulder. Jenny then wrapped her arms and legs around him. She gently kissed his temple as she smoothed back his hair. "You have my full attention. I want to hear it all. Tell me."

"I'm not sure where to begin."

"How did this come about?"

He sighed, settling his hands on her knees. "I started occupational therapy, which was obnoxious."

"Why?"

"Made me feel like I was a kid, having to relearn how to do simple things like dressing myself, stuff like that."

She cringed, imagining him going through it. She kissed him on his temple as she rubbed his chest in a soothing manner.

"The guy helping me… his name's Ron. Well, Ron was looking at my chart and told me what was next on my schedule… Dr. Neil Olson. Head shrinker."

"What'd you do to Ron?"

He shot her a look over his shoulder. "What do you mean, what'd I do to Ron?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Jethro," she said, pointedly.

He relaxed, the ends of his mouth curled upwards. "Yeah, fine. So I might have gotten a little pissed."

She squeezed him a bit in her arms and tousled his hair. "What happened with Dr. Olson? Did you do anything to him?"

"I'll have you know I've seen him twice now, and he's still alive."

"They made you go again today? And you went? Who are you, and what have you done with my husband?"

Gibbs sighed. "You need to work on the whole 'supportive wife' thing," he teased.

Jenny smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just so… proud of you," she said, kissing him again in his hair.

His mood turned serious. "It's not like I made a choice to do this, Jen. They said I have to if I want to go home. It really pissed me off."

She sighed as she rubbed her nose against his head. "I know," she whispered. "But you're hanging in there, you're talking. Do you like him? Do you feel comfortable with him?"

Gibbs thought about her questions. "I guess. He seems to get it. He's trying to help me figure out why I'm so angry all the time."

"Any luck?"

He reached for her hand, which was on his chest, and he took it to his lips to kiss. "He thinks that any time I feel a loss of control, which let's face it is all the time now, that it's some kind of trigger for me, making me angry."

Jenny gave his words some thought. "Makes sense."

"Talked about you a lot today." He could feel her body tense up. "I was pretty angry, upset, whatever you want to call it… that we didn't get to talk."

"I'm so sorry I let you down." She held him close against her, rubbing his chest again as she leaned her head against his.

"You know, you have every right to blow off steam. If I wasn't stuck _here_, in this situation, I'd like to think I'd have handled it better. It's just…" He sighed.

"What?"

"I so want things back to normal, and it's not happening fast enough. I get frustrated, and it makes me angry."

"I know, honey, I know. Me too sometimes. I'll be seeing someone myself. Made an appointment for next week."

"I get it. I won't fight you anymore."

"Wow." Jenny was relieved. "I appreciate that."

"The group therapy really helped you when you were in New Mexico?"

"Never in a million years would I have thought so but I'm so grateful that Mary, and also Ryan, pushed me into it."

"If it can help me stop pushing you away… it'll be worth it."

"I'm completely blown away," she said, tears starting to fall down her face.

Gibbs looked up and gently used his thumb to remove them. "Why?"

"For the first time in a while, I feel like we're really on a path to getting ourselves through this. I know we still have a long way to go, but I feel better about us. So much better about us. How do you feel?"

He nodded. "I feel better too." Her words meant the world to him and filled him with hope. "Jen, you believe we can get back to how we were, don't you?"

She looked in his eyes and shook her head. "No, we can't go back to the way we were. You see that, right?"

His heart sunk. "What do you mean?"

"We can't survive all of this, push through to the other side of Hell… and have our relationship take a step back. When we make it completely to the other side, our love, our marriage… it's going to be so much stronger, so much _deeper_ than it was before. Don't you think?"

He managed a small smile. "Who knew you could improve on _everything_?" His eyes lit up when he saw the smile erupt across her face. "I love you so much, Jen. You really amaze me."

"Me? You're the one who's amazing. I still can't get over that you're cooperating with therapy. What changed?"

Gibbs managed to prop himself up more to a sitting position. Jenny lifted her knee, so he had it to lean back against. It was hard for him to look her in the eye but he finally did. "I felt… I felt like you were slipping away."

"Oh Jethro," she sighed, her eyes beginning to moisten.

"Everything I did or said was wrong, you're not even sure if you still trust me and I've been clueless about what to do!" he said, obviously frustrated. "Neil seemed to get it. And he thinks he can help."

Jenny wanted to reach out to him, to give comfort but she wanted to let him get it all out first.

"As uncomfortable as talking to someone makes me, I can live with it. I can't live without you."

Jenny's eyes widened. She swallowed hard. "Wow," she said softly. "I know you love me, but there are still moments when I'm thrown back in time to when I was just your probie, wanting so badly for you to love me but knowing the most I could hope for was a small piece of your heart. And then you do or say something like that… and I have to pinch myself… is this really happening? Could he really love me that much? Could he really love me as much as I love him?"

Gibbs cupped her face in his hands as he nodded. "Yes." They locked eyes before he brought her lips to his own, opening them so as to deepen their kiss immediately. He had to taste her. It didn't take long for her to maneuver herself onto his lap, wrapping their arms around each other.

His hands were slowly feeling her all over, and Jenny loved every touch, every caress. Her hands were doing their own exploring - across his chest, the muscles in his shoulders, his biceps. He felt so good. He released her lips and the next thing she knew her shirt was over her head and lying at the foot of the bed. She returned the favor, quickly removing his shirt as well so they were now skin against skin. His lips moved to her neck, causing her to moan. "Jethro, remind me when we're… oh my… remind me…"

"Of what, Jen?" he asked, continuing to kiss her sensitive neck, driving her crazy. He liked seeing how long he could distract her from finishing a thought.

"Ohhhh. It's something. What the hell was I saying? Oh God, Jethro… Oh… that feels so good. Something with the wedding."

He stopped and looked at her. "What about it?"

She cocked her head to the side, revealing her neck more to him. "No, no… continue."

"Jen…"

"Oh crap," she said, sitting up straight. "OK. Cynthia gave us homework. She said we need to pick out our wedding party. But we can do that after," she said, pressing her chest against him and leaning her head back again.

He kissed her neck quickly. "No, we should probably figure this out now."

Jenny's eyes widened. She looked down and then back up at him. "With our naked torsos melded together, _you_ want to stop what we're doing?"

"You never could pace yourself," he teased, ignoring her glare. "Listen, the sooner we finish our homework, the sooner we can go back to where we left off."

"You're serious?" He smiled his most charming smile at her. She sighed and reached for the sheet to put around them. "Fine. What are you thinking?"

"Who do you want to give you away? Do you want my dad?"

She frowned. "That doesn't make sense because he's just going to get me right back again."

"Good point. Phillip?"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "It's bad enough he feels the need to act like my father, no. I'd rather not give him more reason to be like that."

"Mike or Ducky maybe?"

"Much better options. I think Ducky. Can you make Mike a… oh no." She lowered her head into her hands.

"What?"

She lifted her head back up. "I never called Mike to tell him what happened to you."

"It's okay," he said, kissing her gently on her forehead. "Let's stay focused. Mike can be a groomsman. I'll probably have Fornell as my best man. Who do you want for maid of honor?"

Jenny sighed. "I can't play favorites with the team. You do plan to have the boys as groomsmen too, right?" He nodded. "I mean, I'm much closer to Ziva but I have a feeling that would _not _go over well with Abby." He laughed. "But I don't feel right having Ziva either. And while I adore Cynthia, I still think having her as a bridesmaid is best. I may just stick with Mary again," she sighed. "Don't roll your eyes, Jethro. Who else?"

"Mary's fine. I'm grateful you didn't pick your new drinking buddy."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Your ex-lover? That's tacky," she laughed. Her eyes widened. "Oh, we should invite Emily and tell Fornell that it's fine if Diane brings her."

It was Jethro's turn to be shocked. "Have you lost your mind? You want that witch at our wedding?"

Jenny wrapped her arms tightly around her husband and smiled wickedly. "Can you blame me for wanting to rub her nose in it - she lost the best man that ever happened to her - and_ 'your little slut' _is the one who got him."


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: The wedding party, just so you know, isn't set in stone. They will discuss it more, though not in this chapter. For those who found it strange that Gibbs would stop kissing to discuss the wedding – keep in mind, the man _does_ enjoy getting married. Warning to those who like the T rating – this may go a bit beyond that. Know that before reading. Thanks, as always, to those who leave me feedback – much appreciated!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs was feeling much better about his marriage after the very special night they had talking and reconnecting. It made him even more determined during his workout with Kendrick. The latter lived up to his sadist reputation, pushing his charge to his limits.

His session with Ron wasn't nearly as productive. The life tasks he was being forced to relearn and the frustration he felt trying to do them, put him back in a foul mood. Unfortunately, he didn't have an appointment with Neil afterwards. So he was not in the best frame of mind when two orderlies came to his room and told him he was being spirited away on a field trip. To make matters worse, they were mum with details. Gibbs refused to cooperate until he spoke with his wife, so he called her cell phone.

"Do you know anything about this?"

Jenny sighed. "I should have known you wouldn't just go along. Yes, it's my doing, and I had to pull a lot of strings so _behave_."

"Where am I going?"

She hung up on him. Gibbs stared at the phone in shock.

Now he was very curious, but since this was his wife's doing, he figured it was a good thing - so he did as he was told. It wasn't too long before he was strapped into a van, being driven down a familiar street - landing right in front of his house. _What is Jenny up to?_

He was wheeled up to the side of the house where he saw the new ramp. It caused mixed feelings within, but he knew she was right - it had to be done. Jenny opened the door for them, and he immediately noticed she was wearing a new outfit. It was one of those wrap-around dresses that tied, hugging her snugly. The color matched her hair, as did her ridiculously high heels. She led the men to the guest bedroom, where he was then transferred to a bed he'd never seen before, much lower than their own but he could see it would be easier with his wheelchair to maneuver in and out. It had lots of pillows and looked very welcoming. As Jenny saw the men out, Mikey came in and greeted him.

"Hey, buddy, it's been a long time," he said, immediately scratching the loyal cat on his head. "Any idea what Jenny's up to?"

She returned quickly, leaning against the door jam, staring at him and Mikey. "What do you think?"

"You wanted to show me the progress of the construction?"

She smiled. "Something like that."

"What are you up to?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I have a present for you," she said, sitting next to him and placing a little square in his hand.

"You wrapped a cracker for me?" he teased.

"Open it carefully. You don't want to rip it."

Now he was really confused. He carefully pulled the tape away, revealing what was inside. His eyes widened when he realized it was a condom. "Does this mean what I hope it means?"

A smile slowly crept across her face as she nodded. "Doctor gave me the 'go' sign this morning." Her smile faded when she saw the look on his face as he eyed the condom again. "What's wrong?"

"Do I really have to wear it?"

Jenny rolled her eyes as she grabbed it back and flicked it across the room. "No, it was symbolic. I'm taken care of."

"The pill?"

"No. Do you really want me to go into detail?"

"No. I'm just surprised. I thought your appointment was tomorrow."

"I told you that so I could surprise you."

"Oh you did."

She stood up and lit a few candles she had placed around the room. Jenny then pressed 'play' on the CD player, which played the CD that Missy had made for them of their special songs. She then lowered the light before rejoining him on the bed. "I wanted our first time together again to be here at home," she said, caressing his face.

"Good thinking," he said. "Where's Jules?"

"Fed, changed and sleeping soundly in her room," she said, pointing to the baby monitor on the nightstand. She turned her attention back to her husband. "I don't want you to feel any pressure or get upset if things aren't perfect or earth shattering the first time. We may need some practice to get back in the swing of things."

"I'm willing to practice," he said, taking her hand in his.

She smiled. "Me too."

Gibbs looked at her dress. "Is this my second present to unwrap?" She nodded, standing back up so he could have a better view. He reached up to untie it, his eyes widening at the sight before him.

Jenny went to a lot of effort to make it special for him, and the look on his face made it all worthwhile.

His eyes raked over her, drinking every nuance in. "A sexy bra… funderwear is back - a G-string?" She nodded. Jethro smiled. "Not that the underwear you had on the last six weeks didn't have its own charm…" he smirked.

She sighed, shaking her head at him.

"And the garter with your sheer stockings. Holy sh*t, Jenny. You look incredible." He tried to peer around. "Do I get to see the back?"

She did as he asked, slowly so as to give him plenty of time to admire her. When she made it back around, she could see her ensemble made an impression. Jenny playfully lifted her foot, resting her high heel over his crotch. She saw the nervous look on his face. "I thought maybe you could help me out by taking this off."

He smiled as he quickly removed the shoe, carefully placing her foot on his leg. He then slowly unhooked the garter from her stockings, gently rolling it down her leg until he removed it, kissing her leg as he did it. She then repeated with her other. He lightly caressed her leg, sending shivers down her spine. When he was done, he pulled her onto the bed with him. "This is awfully decadent of you, Mrs. Gibbs. The work day isn't even over."

She knelt next to him, kissing his ear and threading her fingers through his hair with one hand and the other cupping his face. "Are you complaining, Mr. Gibbs?"

He turned his head to look at her. His voice was hoarse with desire. "No way." He saw her reach for the bottom of his shirt, so he lifted his arms to make it easier for her to remove. "God, I want you," he said, trying to reach for her but she quickly scooted out of his reach. He looked at her questioningly.

"Pace yourself, Jethro," she teased.

He rolled his eyes, knowing she was getting payback for his comment the night before.

Jenny unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them.

He thought about making it harder for her but he quickly realized he would be punishing himself more than he was her if he did that, so he lifted himself up enough for her to tug his pants off his butt. He watched as she slowly made her way down to the foot of the bed.

She knew his eyes were watching her backside, so she stayed that direction as she pulled his pants off. She ran her fingers slowly along the inside of his legs as she made her way back up the bed.

Gibbs moaned a bit as her fingers made their way to his boxers and then stopped. "What do you have planned?"

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him, planting kisses along his jaw line as she spoke. "Do you mean… besides making love to you? Or do you mean… leading up to making love to you?"

He ran his fingers lightly over her legs, up her back and around her stomach, making her suck in her breath. "Any and all of it."

"Well, dinner is a surprise, more because of who made it than the actual meal."

He paled. "You didn't, did you?"

She sighed. "You don't have to look so stricken, Jethro. No, it wasn't me. Noemi finally got in touch and agreed to come back. She made us a wonderful dinner, which…" Jenny glanced at the clock on the stand, "we still have an hour before I have to remove it from the oven."

"So she's not still here?" he asked worriedly.

Jenny moved her kisses to his ear. "No… so we can both scream and moan as loud as we want," she teased as she nibbled on his ear before taking his lips in hers.

His fingers threaded in her hair, gripping her head as he deepened their kiss. He felt Jenny's soft hands on his face, which she used to pull away from him. Gibbs watched helplessly as she raised herself to her knees. "Where are you going?" He glanced up into her eyes and saw her smile as she looked down at herself. He followed her gaze and realized her red lacy bra opened in the front and that she wanted him to take it off. He was more than up to the task. She cradled his head in her arms, planting kisses on his head.

It wasn't long before Jenny removed his boxers, and he'd removed her G-string. The time had come to take it to the next level. Jenny was kissing his chest, her hands enjoying every inch of her husband. "Are you ready?"

Jethro was surprised by how nervous he was, even though he wanted her so badly he could barely contain himself. "How do you want to do this?"

She understood his apprehension. She looked deep into his eyes, her breathing fast and desire for him obvious. "I'll do whatever you want. I can be on top or you can. Or we can start one way and change. Tell me what to do."

"I want to be on top, but I'm not sure how much… how I'll be able…"

She put her fingers over his lips. "We'll make it work. I don't care if we don't… finish. I just want to feel you inside me. I want my lover."

He nodded, her words encouraging him. They worked to repeat the position from the hospital, with him between her legs. Gibbs held himself up as best he could as she did the work. He watched her face.

Jenny could tell he was watching her for clues. She nodded at him to lower himself, his dead weight on her.

He propped himself up on his elbows so he could see her reaction. "Are you okay?"

She locked eyes with him, but she sensed almost immediately it wouldn't work. "I love you so much, Jethro." She ran her feet up his legs to his hips, determined to try - but she wasn't really able to maneuver. "I'm not sure if this will be enough for you. If you want, we can try with me on top."

He realized she was right. He felt lumbering, out of sorts. He so wanted to be able to do _something_ to make her feel good but his body wasn't able to cooperate.

She could tell he was getting worked up over it so she held him still. "Wait. We can switch positions in a minute. Relax for a few seconds and let me hold you like this. You feel so good," she said, clutching him close. Her heart was breaking for him. Maybe this had been a horrible idea on her part. She began to regret telling him the doctor had given her the okay. Should she have waited until he was more mobile? Would this set him back emotionally even farther? She tried to push the negative thoughts out of her head.

His heart was heavy. Even though Jenny had warned it wouldn't be perfect their first time, he didn't think it would be this big of a failure. Yet, she felt so good, even if nothing more happened - but he wanted to please her. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down but it wasn't working. Then, to his surprise, Jenny found a way to make him feel better. Her arms pulled his body even more tightly against her as she whispered over and over into his ear how much she loved him. He felt like she was offering him a lifeline, and he was determined to hold on for dear life.


	79. Chapter 79

A/N: A special thank you again to Talldi - you have no idea how grateful I am for all of your guidance. And thanks to everyone who leaves me a review because you motivate me to keep going!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

"Are you ready for me to try being on top?"

Gibbs looked in his wife's eyes. She was waiting for an answer to her question. "I don't know if I'm up for continuing, Jenny. Maybe we should just have dinner first?" He saw the light in her eyes dim, replaced with a hint of sadness and he felt horrible. He pressed his lips to her cheek for a few seconds before he whispered, "I love you, please don't think this means I don't want you desperately because I do. God, I want you so bad it hurts."

Jenny tried not to take it personally and did her best to hide her disappointment. "It's okay. Do you want to lay like this for a little while, holding each other, or do you want to be on your back… hang out in the kitchen… tell me?"

"How do you feel like this? Want to maybe make out for a little bit?" He was relieved to see her smile return as she nodded. There was little either enjoyed more than making out with each other.

Jenny was grateful her husband reacted as well as he did to the disappointment; a part of her was bracing for mean Jethro's return. But the gentle way he caressed her face as his lips possessed her own allayed her fears, at least for the moment. She allowed herself to relax in his arms, threading her fingers in his hair as their kiss deepened.

It amazed Gibbs how much better he could feel after kissing his wife. He pulled back gently, wanting to lose himself in her eyes. He saw how much she loved him, and it warmed his heart. He kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose against hers. "Should we head for the kitchen? It could take a little time," he warned.

"Okay," she said quietly. Jenny slipped out from under him and watched as he worked to turn himself over. She helped where she could. "Want me to get you your sweats? Or do you just want your boxers back on?"

"How about the boxers? If you could just get them up to where I can reach, I should be able to finish it."

"Okay." She did as he asked and watched as he struggled a bit. "Do you want your shirt too?" He shook his head so she put it on, hugging herself in it as she watched him. It took a lot of self-control to not jump in to help him. When he did finish, it was time to get him in the wheelchair.

"Can you make sure the lock is on?" He watched as Jenny did as he asked. Together, they worked to get him in the chair, and it worked out more smoothly than either expected. "You're strong."

"It was almost all you," she admitted, impressed. Both reacted when they heard the final song on the CD begin to play… "Moon River." Jenny saw Jethro look down, and she had a good idea what was going through his head. She knew she had to do something quick or the evening could take even more of a downward turn. She sat on his lap. "May I have this dance?"

"Jen…" he said, still a little dejected.

"Please?" she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He released the break and wheeled them back and forth gently, trying to smile. She wouldn't let him feel down – her eyes were locked with his and she was willing him to believe in them.

Jenny leaned in, resting her cheek against his. "Thank you for hanging in there. I know we've danced to this dozens of times, but this might have been the most special."

Gibbs felt so close to her; he removed his hands from the wheels so he could cup her face. "What would I ever do without you?" He caught her lips with his own, kissing her softly.

"You'll never have to find out if I have anything to say about it. I love you senseless, Jethro." She placed a feathery kiss on his lips before she stood back up. "Why don't you head into the kitchen, and I'll retrieve a certain little girl who I'm betting really wants to see you."

He nodded as he watched her go, smiling when he noticed his shirt barely covered her ass. Gibbs headed for the kitchen, anxious to see Julia.

When Jenny came back with her, she immediately deposited the still sleeping baby into his arms while she prepared the table for their dinner.

Gibbs looked down at her sleeping form. She stirred a tiny bit, her little lips quivering as her fingers moved to make fists and then relax. Every movement, every noise she made fascinated him.

Jenny's heart always felt so full when she watched her husband with their daughter. _Their daughter._ Even though she was almost six weeks old, the whole experience still amazed her. Motherhood, especially since she was Jethro's baby, was everything she had ever imagined and hoped for - and so much more. In some ways she couldn't believe she was already six weeks old and in other ways, she couldn't even remember what life was like before Julia entered it.

Gibbs noticed a smell. "Jen, should that thing be out of the oven?"

Jenny looked at the clock and realized she should have taken the dish out five minutes earlier. "Damn! One instruction, and I've blown it." She quickly grabbed the potholders, threw open the oven door and took out the slightly charred meal, placing it on the stove. "I think it's still good," she said, embarrassed. "It's your fault. You looked so darn cute with Julia I couldn't tear my eyes away."

He smiled. "It's okay, Jen. It's the company that matters, not the meal. And you two are five stars all the way."

Jenny raised an eyebrow, amused. "Good answer." She brought the meal over to the table and noticed that the wheelchair was considerably lower than their kitchen chairs. "How do you want to do this?"

"For now, how about you just hand me my plate?"

Jenny nodded, removing the chair so he could get closer to the table. She then took Julia and put her in her infant seat on the table while she plated their meals. "What do you want to drink?" His smile told her everything she needed to know. She went to the fridge and took out a beer.

"Thanks."

Jenny was about to dig in when Julia woke up and started crying. "Of course," she laughed. "Come here, baby girl. What's going on? Are you hungry?" She lifted the shirt up and sure enough, Julia eagerly began eating.

"Do you need me to go get the nursing pillow?"

"Nah, that's okay." Jenny eyes widened when she heard a knock on the door, and Tony announcing the team's arrival. "You gotta be kidding." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Never been more happy to have that lock on the door."

Jenny sighed, glancing at herself wearing only his shirt, hiked up to feed Julia, and Jethro in just his boxers. "The concept of calling ahead seems to be a bit too much for them to master." Her cell phone beeped, and she checked the message. "Text from Ziva, wondering if I want them to go away."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and shook his head in disbelief.

Outside, Ziva was standing with Tony, McGee and Abby when her phone beeped. "I got a text, hold on," she said. The Israeli laughed when she read the message, showing it to the others: "YES!"

Inside, Gibbs was enjoying his meal. "You know, this is still pretty tasty. I'm glad Noemi agreed to come back. Are you?"

"Incredibly, especially since your dad left." She looked down at the baby. "How's your dinner coming along, Julia?" she said, smiling.

"Jen, how did this 'field trip' come about? What kind of strings did you have to pull?"

"It's not as bad as you might think. Before you can come home for good, the insurance insists that you get a day pass over a weekend to see how it goes. The next weekend you get an overnight pass. We're doing it a little backwards and maybe a bit sooner."

The corners of his mouth curled up. "Thank you."

"I can't tell you what a difference it makes having you here, even if it's just for the night."

Gibbs knew what she was saying was from love, but he felt horrible that the situation was so hard on her. He could see Julia was done eating so he reached for her. Jenny handed him a towel but then left them alone while she went to get her moisturizer. "You can do it, Jules. Where's my burp?" He kept rubbing her back and then smiled. "Can't believe how happy I am to be spit up on," he laughed, as he kissed her head. "Jen, she's holding her head up like a champ these days."

Jenny smiled as she walked back into the room with everything needed to change her diaper. "I know. She's growing so fast." She put the stuff on the table so she could put the meal away and take the dishes to the sink.

"Did you get enough food?"

"Yes, though I'll probably snack a bit more later. You ready to go back? We'll change her on the bed." He nodded, so she handed him the diaper stuff while she grabbed Julia.

Gibbs watched as Jenny placed the baby gently down on the blanket by the foot of the bed.

"Mommy's going to change your diaper now, Julia. Try not to kick too much." She looked at her husband. "That's her new thing. OK, sweetie, I'm taking it off and then I'm going to wipe you down."

He smiled. "You're taking the books to heart, aren't you?"

"Makes sense. Talk to them, let them know what you're doing, get her to start associating me as Mommy, you as Daddy, and herself as Julia," she said, before leaning over to blow on her tummy, making a silly noise. It made her daughter smile but also reach out. "Honey, let go of Mommy's hair."

Jethro couldn't help but laugh. "You're doing great, Mommy."

Jenny sat up after untangling her baby's hands from her hair. "I hope so. I love her so much, I don't want to mess up." She lifted Julia and hugged her.

"You will." He saw the hurt look in her eyes. "It's inevitable. We all mess up. But then we try again. And we mess up again. There is no such thing as a perfect parent, Jen. Just love her."

She nodded. "That I can do. I have to toss the diaper. Need anything?"

"Bathroom." He saw her about to say something and held up his hand. "Let me try on my own first."

"Okay," she said, leaving him while she and Julia disposed of the diaper. They re-entered their temporary bedroom where Jenny strapped the baby into her infant seat so she could wait outside the bathroom for Jethro. She'd only been waiting there a few minutes when she heard a loud thud, followed by a banging sound and then her husband cursing loudly. She quickly entered and saw him on the floor.

"Damn it, Jen - get out!" he screamed at her.

She quickly shut the door and leaned against the wall next to it, sliding down to the floor as tears began falling. She cried for the unfairness of it all - why couldn't anything go right? She wanted so much for it to be an amazing evening for him and nothing was working out the way she thought it would. She felt like the most selfish person in the world. _She_ wanted him home now, without giving any thought to whether or not he was ready.

Inside the bathroom, Gibbs used the bars to pull himself back up, the way he'd been taught to do it by Ron. He was surprised when he heard Jenny crying. He opened the door in shock. "Hey, what's going on? Why are you crying?" He then quickly realized what must have happened. "Honey, I didn't mean to yell at you - you just shocked the hell out of me when you opened the door. This wasn't a big deal, and I was taught how to handle it if it did happen. It's fine."

"No, it's not. I never should have taken you out of there before you were ready. I thought I knew best and we would be fine and instead I'm scared to death that I've set your recovery back and ruined everything."

"Jen, calm down. Please stop crying. Come here, okay?"

She looked up at him and saw his outstretched hand. She took hold and allowed him to pull her onto his lap where she buried her face in his neck and cried a bit more.

He held her in his arms and encouraged her to get it all out. His chest felt tight, seeing how hard the situation was on her. Gibbs realized he'd been so wrapped up in his own pain, he really hadn't taken into account the toll it was taking on his wife. He rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. He kissed the top of her head. When she finally calmed down, she pulled away to look in his eyes. He cupped her face, wiping away what was left of her tears. "See… I told you I'd catch you."


	80. Chapter 80

A/N: With this chapter, number 80 (wow!), I will be taking a brief break. I'm losing Internet access for a little over a week, so that's why - it has nothing to do with my muse or anything. I will be back, but enjoy the break. I would say catch up but if you're reading this…well… I'm guessing you're caught up. Thanks so much for sticking with this story and to all who leave reviews - you guys are the best! PS: That rating warning from two chapters ago - applies even more to this one.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny firmly believed her husband deserved a reward for comforting her in such a loving, beautiful way. Even if she hadn't seen the intensity in his eyes, she still would have chosen her lips as payment. His mouth felt incredible on hers while his hands caressing her everywhere made her want him right there and then. It's not like they hadn't made love on a chair before. But before she could even contemplate it, she heard her daughter crying, making her pry her lips off her husband. "Bad Mommy," she whispered, still panting. "Julia's in our room. She's probably wondering where we went."

Gibbs swallowed hard, his heart pounding under her hand. "Guess we'd better go then." He pulled up in front of the infant seat where Julia had tears streaming down her face. "We're right here, sweetheart."

Jenny quickly went to the baby and took her out of the seat, settling her in the middle of their bed surrounded by pillows. "OK, stay there while I help Daddy into bed." She turned toward Jethro. "You ready?" He nodded, and together they worked, struggling a little bit, until he was safely on the bed.

They smiled, relieved that was over and then turned to retrieve their daughter only to find she'd moved. They looked at each other, surprised. "Did you turn yourself over, Jules?" Gibbs asked.

Jenny was beaming. "Do it again, sweet girl. Show us what you can do." They put her on her back once more and watched for a few minutes, waiting patiently to see if she would do it again until finally - she did. Both parents started clapping and cheering.

Gibbs quickly lifted her up and over his head. "Yay, Julia!" He brought her back down so he could smother her with kisses. He then handed her to her mother.

Jenny leaned back against the sea of pillows, pulled her knees up and propped her daughter against them. "I'm going to eat your toes. Yes, I am." The baby smiled and made more cooing noises, making them very happy.

After about an hour of intense playtime with both of her parents, Julia was fast asleep. Jenny took her upstairs and carefully put her down. She straightened up a few things while she was there and then headed back to her husband. When she returned to their bedroom, she found him under the covers with his eyes closed. Jenny sighed, disappointed. She had been hoping to continue what they had started in the wheelchair. This field trip away from the hospital wasn't anything like she imagined it would be, other than the quality time they had with Julia. She tried not to let it get to her as she quietly backed away and headed for the kitchen. She cleaned up a bit for Noemi before returning to the bedroom. She shut the light and slipped under the covers. Jenny was doing her best not to cry. Of course he would be tired. It had been a draining evening, both emotionally and physically for him.

Jenny turned on her side and sighed into her pillow. She smiled when she felt his arm snake across her stomach and pull her towards him, helping him to turn on his side as well and spoon her.

"Where on earth did you go? I expected you back in here a while ago."

His breath felt warm on her neck. "I thought you had gone to sleep."

"Are you crazy? I couldn't have even if I wanted to. Had something on my mind," he said, as his hand slipped under her shirt and his lips began playing with her ear.

Her head became dizzy as his mouth and tongue continued to wreak havoc on her neck. His hand cupped her breast, which felt so good it made it hard for her to form a coherent sentence. "And… what would that be?" she finally managed.

He let his hand make its way down her side, over her thigh and between her legs. Her moaning made him smile. "All I've been able to think about is trying again to make love to the sexiest, most beautiful woman I know who - lucky me - just happens to be my wife. In fact, since you took so long and it was all I could think about, I got myself pretty worked up." He pulled her backside flush against him, his hand remaining on her thigh.

She smiled. "I can tell." Jenny turned over so she was facing him, running her hands lovingly across his chest. She then moved one around to his back, pressing him tightly against her. "So what exactly were you thinking about that got you so worked up?" she asked as she ran her lower lip over his neck, her tongue tasting him.

Now he was the one who could barely think, as her mouth on his neck and ears drove him insane. "I… was… oh God Jen," he moaned. "Yeah, more of this. That's what I was thinking about. That and you on top of me."

"You mean like this?" She pushed him on his back and climbed on, straddling him.

"Oh yeah." He immediately grabbed the hem of his shirt, lifted it off of her in one motion and tossed it across the room.

Jenny leaned down across him, taking his mouth in hers as his hands gripped the area of her ass and thighs. He then ran his hands down her sides until they reached her hair, threading his fingers so he could push his lips deeper into hers. She was more than ready to take him. She pushed herself back up while his hands made their way down. She looked into his eyes - he was nodding, waiting for her. Jenny adjusted their positions until he was just right and she lowered herself down, throwing her neck back and sighing in delight. "God you feel incredible."

Their passion for each other was as raw as it was intense. Jenny gladly did most of the work - happy to finally be connecting this way with her husband once again. They took full advantage of the fact they were finally alone to be very vocal with their pleasure. Hearing her scream his name was Jethro's favorite sound in the world. When both were finally satiated, Jenny collapsed on top of her husband, both of them sweaty and laughing from the pure joy they were feeling.

Basking in the afterglow, Gibbs continued to caress her body. "Damn, Jenny… even I didn't imagine it could be this incredible."

She was still out of breath, but her smile was heartfelt. "_Now_ it feels like you're home. Oh my God, Jethro… I've missed this so much. I've missed _you_ so much."

They held onto each other, neither wanting to change their position. He couldn't believe she was comfortable but it wasn't long before he could tell from her breathing that she'd fallen asleep. He quickly followed suit.

A couple of hours later, Julia's cries woke them both out of a sound sleep. Jenny couldn't believe she was still on top of Jethro. She tried to get off of him as delicately as possible.

"You can't possibly think I'm still asleep."

Jenny laughed. "Well, I had high hopes that I had worn you out to the point that you could sleep through her crying but I should have known better. I'll be back in a bit."

"No, why don't you bring her down here, along with her bassinette? That way you don't have to keep going upstairs to get her."

She smiled. "OK, one baby coming right up." Jenny grabbed her robe and then left. She brought down the bassinette first, placing it in the far corner and then she went back up to retrieve Julia.

Gibbs propped himself up on his elbows, waiting for his girls to return. He couldn't believe how good he felt on only a couple of hours sleep. He turned on the lamp that was next to him to its lowest setting. He smiled as he saw them approach and did his best to lift himself up a bit against the many pillows on their bed.

Jenny was trying in vain to calm her daughter down. "It's okay, sweet girl. Here you go." She handed the baby to Jethro as she arranged the pillows on her own side to lean against. He then handed her back. She undid the tie on her robe and opened it up so that Julia could eat. As soon as she was settled, Jenny laid her head back, relaxing. She then turned to look in her husband's eyes. "You okay?"

He smiled as he reached up to caress her cheek. "Oh yeah." They locked eyes, trying to tell each other all they were feeling before Julia made a few noises, demanding their attention. Jenny scooted closer to Jethro. He carefully placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them and her back as best he could from his position. "You want to start?"

Jenny began their ritual for Julia, telling her how much they love her and each other. Jethro joined in when it was his turn. After they finished, they remained quiet, snuggled together until Julia basically fell asleep on her breast. Jenny then lifted her up, placing her against her shoulder. "You feel so good, Julia," she said, kissing her head as she rubbed her back. After she burped, Jethro gave his daughter a quick kiss before Jenny got up to put her in the bassinette. She then dropped her robe on the end of the bed before crawling back under the covers into her husband's waiting arms.

He turned off the lamp and then held her close, still propped up against the pillows. "I can't thank you enough for making this happen. You and Jules are the best medicine for me."

"I'm really happy to hear you say that. I was scared there for a while tonight that I completely blew it." She felt him tense up. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He threaded his fingers in her hair, running them along her neck as well. "I think tonight was the first time I _really_ understood the toll this has had on you. I'm sorry it took me so long."

She closed her eyes, torn between being relieved and being upset with herself for not protecting him more from seeing her pain. She kissed his shoulder as her fingers played with his chest hair. "I miss you, is all. I'd gotten used to having you around," she smiled.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"It meant a lot to me that you were able to share your tears. Don't start hiding again, Jen."

"Wow, a lot sure can change in a decade."

He pressed his lips against her forehead. "A lot can change in the blink of an eye."

She sighed, knowing the truth in what he said. "You're right. It has been hard on me, but I feel horrible complaining considering what _you__'__re_ having to deal with."

"Yeah, but in some ways it's easier for me - it's pretty obvious what I'm dealing with, what I'm going through. Talk to me."

Feeling like he was finally willing to hear it, the dam burst inside Jenny and everything came spilling out. "I know I get to see you often in the hospital but we've rarely been alone. _I__ miss __this. _I miss everything about you. I miss looking down at your desk from the catwalk and seeing you there, barking orders at the team… the way you'd look up and our eyes would catch each other's and I'd see your face soften. I miss my partner at work, in parenting our daughter and in our marriage. Right after you were shot, it was like the man I loved disappeared and in your place was this angry version who didn't even want me around. And then I'd see little glimpses of _my_ Jethro only to have the mean one return. And on top of all of this, I had to keep it together at work, keep our household running, prepare this place for you eventually being able to return - thank God for Tim's help with the contractor." She finally stopped and sat up, lifting her knees and allowing her head to relax on her arms on top of them.

Gibbs remained silent, trying to absorb it all.

Jenny instantly regretted her lack of self-control. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just unloaded like that."

He pulled her back into his arms, holding her tightly against him. "I'm glad you did. I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

She pressed her cheek against his, her hand cupping his face on the other side. "I hope you know it's just because I love you so damn much."

"I do," he said as his lips captured hers and his arms encased her against him.

She maneuvered herself onto his lap again, making it easier for them to lose themselves in each other. When she came up for air finally, she caught his eyes in the moonlight streaming through the blinds. "I know I should be completely exhausted but…"

He smiled. "Want to make love again?"

She bit her bottom lip before replying, "Well… I was taught in school that you should make the most out of every field trip."


	81. Chapter 81

A/N: Yay for steady Wi-Fi again! Thanks for your patience. Hope you all had a great week. By the way, a new Jibbsfest (writers are given prompts and have to come up with a Jenny/Gibbs story) has been posted (We're All Going on a Jibbs Holiday) which you can find by searching the author Jibbsloversunited. I wrote a story for this one, as did several of my readers like MissJayne, TheBreakfastGenie, Petra Igraine and Mrs Elizabeth Gibbs. Everyone did a great job! Check it out if you have time (good old FF zapped part of the URL, so just put the name of this very site before this next segment in order to find it): .net/s/7458691/1/Were_All_Going_on_a_Jibbs_Holiday

And now… back to our regularly scheduled programming.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs was woken from a sound sleep by affection being shown to his ear. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm too exhausted, Jen."

His wife, who had been sleeping with her back to him, was confused. Jenny turned over and smiled as she reached for Mikey. "Daddy's too tired, Mikey. Forgive him." She then turned her head to look at Gibbs, smirking.

He laughed. "Sorry. Can't believe I didn't realize it was the cat." He watched as she pet Mikey, making him purr, before he got bored and jumped off the bed.

Jenny scooted closer to Gibbs, resting her head and hand on his chest. "Can you see the clock? What time is it?"

He squinted, and then his eyes widened. "Wow, it's already 0700."

She sat up immediately. "Impossible! That means Julia slept for _five _hours? Oh God," she said, panicking as she ran to inspect the baby. Jenny slumped to the floor in relief, her breathing heavy.

"Jen, what is it?"

She quietly returned to their bed and sat next to him. "She's never gone this long. I was scared something happened to her. And I didn't set my alarm because I counted on her to wake me way earlier than I needed to get up."

He managed to turn on his side a little easier than he had been and motioned for her to lie down and allow him to spoon her. "Awww," he laughed. "She's growing. She was bound to sleep longer at some point."

He had his hand over her stomach, and she put hers on top. "It just took me by surprise."

Jethro whispered in her ear. "Look on the bright side - you got two extra hours of sleep which I'm betting you needed."

"Stop smirking," she said, even though she couldn't see his face. "True. If she sticks to this I could live with it. I certainly won't miss making cat naps pass for a night's sleep."

He laughed, before snuggling his nose against her ear and neck. "You're going to think I'm crazy but want to know what I miss?"

She relaxed into him, loving the feel of his hand on her stomach and his breath on her neck. "What?"

He squeezed her lightly with his hand. "I miss you being pregnant."

Jenny's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder at him. "What? You _are _crazy. You miss the hormone mood swings, the not being able to get close to each other, the cravings?"

He kissed her ear. "Shhhh. Relax. No, not those things. I miss being able to put my hand on your stomach like this and know my entire world is in my grasp."

His words melted Jenny's heart. She turned over and caressed his face. "But now we've got her, and she's more amazing than I could even imagine. So are you." She kissed him briefly on the lips.

"I'm sorry I have to go back to the hospital. I wish I didn't."

She placed her finger to his lips. "I know. It's okay. It isn't forever. You'll be back here soon enough."

Both turned when they heard Julia crying. They then looked at each other and smiled, knowing the day needed to get underway. After Jenny fed, changed and got Julia dressed, she laid out clean clothes for her husband. He worked at dressing himself while she went upstairs to shower and change. She picked out a pair of pants, a simple work blouse and her favorite business-appropriate heels before heading back to her husband.

Gibbs smiled as he heard her approach but when he saw her, his eyes widened in panic. "Where did you get that blouse?"

She saw that he had successfully gotten himself dressed and was still on the bed so she walked over to him. "From Brooks Brothers. What's the problem?" It didn't take long for her to realize something was dreadfully wrong. He was either in the midst of a panic attack or he was about to have one and she had no idea why. She got on the bed, straddled his lap and placed her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Take it off, Jenny. Get rid of it."

She took his head in her hands. "Look at me, Jethro. What's going on?"

"It looks exactly like the one covered with your blood… the blouse you wore the day I thought you died."

"That one had a different collar and -" she realized it didn't matter. There was going to be no reasoning with him while he was like this. She still had his head in her hands. "Look at me, Jethro." She waited until his eyes locked with hers. "Rip it off me. Get rid of it. Go ahead."

He was a bit startled by her words, but by her serious tone, he realized she didn't mean it in a sexual way at all. His wise wife realized he needed the catharsis of doing this act. He maintained eye contact with her as he tore it off of her body and tossed it out of his sight. Once it was no longer on her, Jenny watched as his breathing slowly began to regulate. She threaded her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. "I'm alive, Jethro. Touch me. Smell me. Breathe."

He nodded, still unable to look away from her. He touched her shoulders and then gripped her arms. "I'm sorry. I… it just…" he managed, closing his eyes.

She wiped away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "It's okay. I get it." She raised herself to her knees and held him against her chest, leaning her cheek against his head as she sighed. It had been a little while since he had a nightmare but this seemed worse. Jenny felt him wrap his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. His intensity broke her heart. "I love you," she whispered. "I'm okay. We're okay."

He moved his hands to her hips, leaning his forehead against her stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Stop it. No apologies necessary. You know I understand. But I would like for you to talk with Neil about this, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay."

Later that day, Gibbs got the chance when he had his meeting with his therapist.

"I see you had an overnight pass last night. How did that go?"

Gibbs nodded. "Good, for the most part."

The doctor sensed there was more. "What part wasn't so good?"

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "Having nothing to do with this," he said, motioning to his legs, "there was an episode this morning that Jenny felt I should talk with you about."

"Do you agree?"

Gibbs grimaced. "That's hard to say. Probably is something that could be discussed with a therapist, but I'm not sure that's what you and I are supposed to be dealing with."

"Because it doesn't have to do with your condition?" Gibbs nodded. "That's okay. Do you want to tell me?"

"Want to? No. Do I think I should?" he sighed. "It's affecting my wife, so yes."

"What happened, Gibbs?"

"Where to begin? A couple of years ago, Jenny was put in witness protection, her death faked but I didn't know for a year that she was still alive."

Neil looked at him, surprise evident on his face.

"Yeah, long story short, she walked in this morning wearing a blouse that looked exactly like the one she wore that day that I saw soaked with her blood. I sort of freaked out."

"That must have been really hard for you."

"It was," he said quietly.

"Was it the first time you had a reaction like this?"

Gibbs sighed. "I've had nightmares."

He nodded. "What were they about?"

"Either reliving that day or thinking she really is dead. I wake up, and she's there which calms me down. Sometimes she's awake and asks me about it, sometimes not."

Neil scribbled down a few notes and then looked up again at Gibbs. "I _am_ glad you told me. I know it wasn't easy. How did the rest of your visit go?"

"Well, for what you're interested in, it had its ups and downs. I did fall in the bathroom," he said, obviously irritated.

"How did you handle that?"

"I was able to get back up by myself."

"That's good." Neil then wrote down a few more notes. "What other things worked, what didn't?"

Gibbs gave the question some thought. "I dressed myself this morning, though it did take a while but I did it."

"Were you nervous at all during this visit? Did it seem too soon?"

Gibbs looked at Neil. "I need to be home. The sooner the better."

"Is that how you feel? Or is that how your wife feels? I know you two have been having some issues from time to time."

"Not there. You have no idea what last night meant to us. It's what we need to get through this. I know it's up to my progress, but… if there is any way to let me go home sooner…"

Neil wasn't sure what he could do, but he understood.

At NCIS, Jenny was finishing up a phone call with Hollis when she saw Ziva at her door. She waved her in. "I appreciate that, Holly. Let me know if you need any help." She listened for a moment. "Thanks, I'll tell him."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "A message for Gibbs?"

Jenny smirked. "For SecNav if you must know, Agent David. So, what can I do for you?"

"About yesterday at your house…"

Jenny waved her off. "Don't worry about it. What is it though with all of you never wanting to call first?"

Ziva laughed. "I will try to insist from now on. But you know Tony… He gets an idea…"

Jenny nodded. "Indeed."

"There was something I wanted to ask you and feel free to say no. It is last minute, I realize."

The elder woman leaned back in her chair. "What is it?"

"Today is the anniversary of Tali's death."

Jenny's look softened as she stood up to go sit next to her friend, taking her hand in her own. "Yahrzeit… are you going to temple tonight to recite Mourner's Kaddish?" Ziva nodded. "You want me to go with you?" Again Ziva nodded her head. It had been a long time since Jenny had seen her friend look so vulnerable. "Do you want me to have Gibbs watch Julia? I know we joked about going one night and bringing her but I don't think that's appropriate tonight."

"It is up to you. I do not mind. It might be nice to have her there… to offset the sadness."

And so it was decided that Julia would accompany Jenny and Ziva to temple. Gibbs understood and said he'd wait up for her. They arrived before the service was to begin and were chatting in the sanctuary.

"She is now turning over all by herself," beamed Jenny.

Ziva caressed the baby's head. "You are growing up so fast, Julia."

Jenny smiled. "Doesn't it seem like she's dying to say something? I can't wait until she's talking. I know the first time I hear her say 'Mommy' I will be over the moon."

A gentleman, in his early 30s, put his hand gently on Jenny's shoulder. "Concentrate on the joy your beautiful daughter brings you today. I think you will like my sermon."

"I'm sure I will, Rabbi, thank you," Jenny said respectfully before turning sheepishly back to Ziva.

"That was interesting," she said, raising an eyebrow. "If I did not say so already, thank you for coming with me, Jenny."

They took their seats near the back in case Jenny needed to make a quick getaway if Julia let loose. Even though she didn't remember many of the songs and prayers of the Friday night service, Jenny remembered how much she enjoyed the atmosphere, the celebration of welcoming in Shabbat. Jenny was grateful for many things, but especially that Julia was fast asleep when the Rabbi began his sermon.

"So many of us wish away time. Oh, I wish it was next week when I take my vacation or I wish it was next year when I leave for college… For me, I was in an elevator taking my wife and new baby home for the first time. I was a proud father, after all. I saw my wife holding our little girl and I found myself saying, 'I can't wait for the day when she can hug us back.' I was about to get off the elevator when an arm reached out to stop me. It was an older gentleman, probably in his 80s. He said to me – and I will never forget this – 'Stop wishing for tomorrow. You will miss what today has to offer.' And with that, we walked our separate ways but what he said stayed with me. He was right. Here I was, wishing for my baby to be able to hug me back rather than appreciating each and every moment that right now offered. It felt like he had given me a second chance to appreciate all the blessings I had been given."

He continued on, but his words had already resonated with Jenny. How many times had she done this? She kept wishing for the time when Jethro would be home. Wishing for the time when he would be able to walk again, when this whole nightmare would be behind them. Jenny didn't want to be like that. She looked down at Julia's little face and silently promised her daughter that she would try harder to savor every moment. After all, Jenny knew better than most about the gift of time with those you love – and about second chances.


	82. Chapter 82

A/N: Had company in town so this was a bit delayed. Thanks for the welcome backs and the reviews! You guys are great! PS: I want to wish Lauren Holly a very happy birthday today - if you don't already, help her get to 10,000 followers by following her on Twitter - her user name is laurenholly - darn FF site won't let me use the 'at' symbol, but if you're on Twitter, you get it.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

_Jenny's dead._

_He looked at her lying there, her blue blouse soaked with her own blood. His heart felt like it'd been stabbed 40 times. _

_Nearby, Julia was shrieking, calling out for her mommy who would no longer be able to hold her, feed her, love her. _

_He collapsed on the floor next to his beloved wife, his hands clutching his head as he rocked back and forth. "This can't be happening, it can't be real." He gathered her lifeless body in his arms and wept uncontrollably._

Jenny was woken up by the feeling of wetness. She was laying in her husband's arms, her head nestled against his neck. She opened her eyes and saw his tears while her hand on his heart felt it racing. She rubbed his chest and softly said his name until he jolted awake. The force with which he gripped her arms surprised her.

"Jen!" he said, startled. He stared at her, holding her up in front of him before he gently lowered her back down and held her close. "Oh, thank God."

Jenny's heart was now racing right alongside his. "Jethro, what happened?" She could tell he didn't want to discuss it, looking almost ashamed. "Honey, it's okay. You can tell me."

"I don't want to say it out loud. Give me a second," he managed. He then looked deeply in her eyes. "Just let me kiss you."

His intensity was making her a bit nervous, but she agreed. While she intended to start off gently, he obviously didn't share that plan. He grasped her head in his hands and kissed her like he wanted to consume her. His right hand moved into her hair while the other one moved down her body, pressing it firmly into him. She could tell this wasn't about love; it was about feeling alive. Even though she was exhausted, she wanted to be able to be what he needed. But when she felt him moving her shorts aside, she knew she had to draw the line. "Jethro, no. I don't feel right making love here in the hospital. I know it's the middle of the night but what if someone walks in?"

But he wasn't stopping.

"Jethro…"

"Please, Jen," he begged in between kisses, having moved to her neck. "Don't turn me down. I _need_ you."

When he put it like that, Jenny couldn't deny him. She didn't _want_ to deny him. She gave in to his desperate need, doing everything possible to reassure him that she was indeed alive.

When it was over, he cradled her head in his arms. She feared there were more tears or was it just sweat? "Jethro, are you okay?"

He relaxed his head against the pillow. His voice was thick with emotion. "Getting better. Thank you," he said, kissing the top of her head.

She pushed herself up, trying to see his face better in the moonlight. "I'm going to need to know more than that."

"I'm sorry I woke you. It's late. We can talk in the morning."

She was incredulous. "I'm certainly awake _now_. Talk to me, please. What just happened?"

He brought his hands up to his head, frustrated. Gibbs knew it was his own fault. There was no way Jenny was going to let this go, but he wanted to protect her - not overwhelm her with his worst fears. "I don't suppose there's any way you'd be willing to forget this happened?"

"You don't suppose right."

He looked up to see her eyes boring into him. He sighed. "I had another nightmare."

"That much I know," she said gently, smoothing out the hair around his temple. "I'm guessing it involved my shirt from this morning."

His eyes widened for a moment and then relaxed. "You're too damn smart for your own good."

She sighed. "No kidding. So? What else?"

He explained the rest of it to her, watching her reaction. She handled it better than he expected. "You okay?"

"Do I wish you were like most husbands and just dreamed of me in a bikini rather than lying dead on the floor? Well… sure," she said, trying to lighten the moment. She wasn't surprised when it didn't work. "It hurts to see you going through this. I wish I knew of some way I could help. What did Neil have to say?"

"He said it's some kind of PTSD. I wonder which event was the original trigger, but who knows?"

Jenny sighed. "Not like there isn't a long list to choose from. Shannon and Kelly…"

He nodded. "Thinking you had died."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Still not sure about _that_. What about the two incidents that caused your comas? Being a marine and seeing combat… getting shot a few times?"

He looked at her, concerned. "Why'd you brush off what happened to you being a possible reason?"

She looked away. "I don't know." Gibbs reached for her chin and turned her face back towards him. "I didn't die while others did. Wouldn't that be more traumatic?"

Gibbs caressed her cheek. "_You _are the one in the nightmares. You seem to be the one I'm scared to death of losing."

Jenny locked eyes with him. "_You__'__re _the one who almost checked out of this relationship. If that shooter had been any closer," she whispered, shaking her head. "God, Jethro, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you."

"Not happening. Gotta see the munchkin grow up. Have to grow old with you, sitting on our swing holding each other."

Jenny smiled. "I'd like that." She laid her head down on his chest and relaxed as he caressed her back.

"What time did you get back? I tried to stay up, but I guess I was wiped out."

"It was over about 9, but it was around 10 by the time we made it back and settled in here. Don't worry; I didn't expect you to be awake - it's not like you got much sleep last night," she said, grinning against his chest.

Gibbs smiled. "Yeah, some sexy lady kept me up all night, making me her love slave," he sighed. "Sacrifices a guy has to make."

Jenny lightly punched him on his chest. "Right back atcha tonight, buddy."

"Ooooh," he said in mock pain. "So how did Jules do tonight?"

She ran her fingernails through his chest hair back and forth. "She slept right through it."

"That's my girl. How was the service?"

"It was really nice. Ziva held it together during Kaddish. Have you ever been to temple?"

"I've barely been to a Church, Jen."

"What, you had to have gone at least four times right? Your marriages?" she joked. "Hey - stop tickling me," she laughed, trying to keep her voice down as she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Not funny."

She pouted. "I thought it was."

"OK, maybe a little," he allowed, holding her close.

"The rabbi's sermon was actually quite moving," she said, propping herself up on his chest so she could look at him while she spoke. "It was a good lesson about not wishing away time but instead to enjoy each moment. You'd have thought I'd learned that lesson, but I guess I can always use the reminder."

"Wishing it away?"

"For instance, when he walked by, I was saying how I can't wait until Julia's talking… instead of enjoying what is happening with her right now."

Gibbs scoffed. "I don't think it's mutually exclusive. You can do both."

Jenny frowned. "It was a moving moment spiritually, Jethro. Don't mess it up," she teased.

"Fine. I guess I feel like you and I are constantly reminded to appreciate every moment. Why can't the universe realize it doesn't need to remind us so often."

Jenny sighed as she cocked her head to the side, looking at her husband's frustrated face. "I know, honey. I know."

"You want to keep talking or did you want to try sleeping again?"

"I guess we could try sleeping again," she said, lowering herself back into his arms. "You're okay to sleep?"

"I can't avoid it forever just because I don't want to have another nightmare."

She rubbed little circles on his chest. "I know, but I'd understand if it did make you nervous. What do you like to think about before falling asleep?"

"Lately I've been falling asleep to memories of seeing you again on the plane."

Jenny felt her eyes getting heavy, but his words made her smile. "Really? That would get me too excited to fall asleep. All the emotions that were running through me when I realized you were sitting there next to me. You saved my life that day."

"Same here. Blows me away every time I think about it."

"Why did you have to go and mention that? Now I'm awake again," she laughed. She felt him trying to turn on his side, so she scooted far enough away to give him room. It took a bit of effort but not as much as it had been.

Gibbs looked in his wife's eyes, holding her close to him. "I'm awake too. Neil told me you really pulled some strings to get me out of here yesterday. He said that wasn't supposed to happen until I had mastered my leg braces and I'm not even scheduled to try them until Monday."

"Are you mad at me?"

He tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. "Nah. Kind of nice having a wife with power," he smiled. "I told him I want to be home so doing anything that could make that possibly happen faster would be great."

"What'd he say?"

Gibbs shook his head, annoyed. "Not really anything he can do. It's up to me and my body."

"It will happen when it's meant to happen. In the meantime, we will deal."

"Who are you, and what have you done with my wife?"

Jenny smiled. "I'm telling you, I'm trying to stop looking ahead and focus on what's in front of me. And right now, what's in front of me is the man I love, alive… loving me back. I may not be able to hold onto this attitude for very long, but I'm going to try."

He was amazed at how her being at peace with it made him feel, like a load of pressure was taken off his shoulders. "Do you mean that, Jen?"

She saw how much it meant to him, which made her realize how much pressure she had been putting on him by not being able to handle things. "I do," she said, nodding encouragingly. "So you get braces? What will that do?"

"They will help with my mobility, help me get out of the chair. I have to be able to use them to be allowed to go home."

"OK. Anything I can do to help?"

He held her closer to him. "You have no idea how much you help just by being here and loving me. And of course, you gave me the greatest gift imaginable."

Jenny smiled, holding him close so she could feel his skin next to hers. "She loves her daddy, that's for sure."

"We can do this, Jen. We can get through this."

"Of course we can. But the real question is… can we fall back asleep?"

Gibbs smiled. "Do we really care?" He looked in her eyes, losing himself in them before his lips reached for hers.

Jenny loved the way he kissed her, his soft lips gently molding with her own. Living in and enjoying the moment was something she could definitely get used to when it involved making out with her handsome husband.


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: I'm afraid the updates to this story will be a bit more infrequent. Life is getting in the way. I would put this officially on hiatus, but things could change at any time, so I don't want to do that. Just know, I feel like the (self-imposed) pressure to update more frequently has hurt the quality so rather than publishing just to say I kept to a schedule, I would rather wait until I'm inspired a bit more. This was supposed to bring joy, not feel like a chore that needs to get done. You guys have been awesome. I really do appreciate each and every one of you.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was Sunday night. The team, after having called first, came by the hospital and brought plenty of pizza, which put Gibbs in a decent mood. At least he wasn't growling at them. Abby and Ducky were also there, already fighting over who got to hold Julia first. Jenny and Gibbs were both in sweats and T-shirts, sitting on the bed while the others were scattered around the edge of it, some sitting and some standing.

Tony looked at them both on the bed and frowned. "So do you stay here every night, Jenny? Do you guys get any sleep? The bed looks a little small for two people." He gulped when he saw the way they were both looking at him. "Wow, the Gibbs glare in stereo. Scary stuff."

"You have zero sense, Tony."

"I don't remember asking you, Zee-vah," he hissed.

Gibbs shook his head. "I see nothing's changed."

Tim sighed. "They've actually toned things down for you, Boss. I'm not sure how much more I can take. When are you coming back? I'm not above begging."

"McWhiner."

Ducky placed his hand on the young agent's shoulder. "Timothy, my boy, you really need to learn to let what they say to each other roll off your back. For them, it's the dance they do. It's like breathing."

"Exactly," agreed Tony. "See, it's perfectly natural. It's just us."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. "Body odor's natural too, DiNozzo. Doesn't mean those around you enjoy it."

Tim snorted.

Abby smirked. "Wow, Gibbs, look at you getting all feisty. I like it."

Jenny smiled. "Tim, in answer to your question, hopefully soon. Though it won't be for full days, since he still has a rigorous physical therapy schedule to keep. But you'll come back part time, right?"

Gibbs wasn't sure how he felt about walking into NCIS on crutches and in braces - or even worse in the wheelchair.

Jenny noticed his mood change and quickly realized damage control was needed. "Well, there's plenty of time to discuss it. I'm afraid you're on your own for a while longer," she said to Tim, smiling to try to lighten things.

Abby also sensed the change in Gibbs and had her own solution. "What's that, Miss Julia? You want your daddy to hold you? No fair, I was having so much fun with you. But if that's what you want…" she said, smiling as she handed the baby to Gibbs. She could tell that Jenny was grateful. "Is it just me or has she gotten way bigger?"

The light was back in his eyes as Gibbs lifted Julia up, pretending to check her weight. "Yep, feeling a bit bigger to me too. Well done, young lady," he said, bringing her to his lips so he could deposit kisses on her cheek before he turned her around to face everyone. She leaned back against her daddy's chest and smiled, wiggling her fingers and toes which cheered up everyone.

Tony reached out and grabbed one of Julia's feet. She brought her knee up and shot it out again, like she was trying to shake him off, making them laugh. "So what will you two do if Jules comes to you one day and says she wants to join NCIS?"

Jenny and Gibbs shared a look and laughed. She nodded at him. "You first."

"I fully expect to tell her that she needs to finish second grade first." His answer amused Ziva, Tony and McGee the most. "I have a feeling I know her mommy's answer."

Jenny smiled at him and then at Ziva. "I don't want to think that far in advance right now. I'm going to concentrate on this moment, on today."

Ziva smiled knowingly.

Tony looked confused. "Well that's a cop out. No pun intended, of course."

Jenny's cell phone rang. "Saved by the bell." She glanced at it and then at her husband. "Looks like it's Mexico. Finally! Let me step out for a second and then I'll bring it back for you," she said to Gibbs as she got off the bed. "Shepard."

"Slugger, just got your message. Took my girls on a little trip. What's going on?"

Jenny stepped into the bathroom, choosing to remain in the dark as she sat down on the closed toilet. "He's… better, but I thought you'd want to know… Jethro was shot."

"Damn. How bad? Tell me probie was wearing a vest."

"He was or he probably wouldn't be here. But the force was bad enough that he had spinal cord issues. He didn't have feeling in his legs at first, but since the swelling has gone down it's back. He just has a long road of physical therapy."

Mike rubbed his hand down his face. "How are you two holding up?"

Jenny released a nervous laugh. "It's been a bit of a rollercoaster."

"Let me guess. He hasn't been the ideal patient."

Jenny smiled. "He's Gibbs. I'm not sure how great either of us would handle it given the same situation."

Mike nodded knowingly. "Yeah. Can I talk to him?"

"We would both love that. Let me get him for you. The team is visiting, so I stepped out. Just a second."

"OK."

"And Mike… thanks."

"Hang in there, Slugger."

She smiled as she handed the phone to her husband. Jenny then turned to the others. "Perhaps we should call it a night. How about I walk you all out?"

Ducky was determined to hold onto Julia for as long as possible, so he kept her as they all headed for the exit. "I believe Princess Julia and I need to visit more at the office. I've missed you, little one."

Jenny smiled. "Well, she's there every day, Ducky. I know she'd love to see you more often."

"You know I could watch her in the lab anytime you or Mildred need a break," offered Abby.

Tim leaned over to the Goth. "I'm not sure she'd enjoy Brain Matter, Abs."

Jenny cringed. "Why would she show her brain matter?"

The others laughed as Abby attempted to explain. "It's a music group I'm into. But don't worry. I wouldn't play anything or at least make it more appropriate if Miss Julia ever visited."

"When did I become my mother? I've never heard of that band. I guess I'm officially old."

All but Ducky tried to dissuade Jenny from thinking that way but he looked at her knowingly and smiled. "Welcome to the other side, Jennifer."

She laughed as she retrieved her daughter from him.

Back in the hospital room, Gibbs had just finished filling Mike in on the specifics of the shooting and where he was in his recovery.

Mike was flabbergasted. "Is there anything I can do?"

Gibbs smiled. "Nah, Boss. I'm good. Or at least getting there. Jenny and I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Is the wedding still a go for April?"

"Absolutely. Can't wait to marry her again."

"You know, Gunny, for a man - you sure do have a weird fascination with getting married."

Gibbs laughed. "So I've heard."

Jenny and Julia walked in on the last part. It warmed her heart to hear her husband laughing.

He loved seeing his wife smile and the way it lit up her eyes. He reached for her hand, and they locked fingers.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop. And tell that wife of yours to get your butt in gear or I'll fly back there and knock you into shape myself."

Gibbs laughed again. "Don't worry, she's doing all that and more but you're welcome to come do it yourself anytime."

"Oh I just might, especially if I hear you're getting cocky. Take it easy, Jethro."

"You too, Mike."

Mike hung up the phone and his smile fell - it was quickly replaced by worry etched across his face. He could tell things were a bit rough for his friends.

Gibbs put the phone away and pulled his wife closer to him, giving her a quick kiss as he took Julia from her. "So you chased the team away?"

Jenny rolled her eyes as she got back into bed with her husband and daughter. "I wouldn't say I chased them away. You were needing to talk to Mike, and it was getting late anyway. Tomorrow's a big day for both of us."

He rubbed her back as she laid her head down on his chest, next to Julia. "I know I'm getting my braces, but what are you up to?"

"I have my first therapy appointment." She felt him tense up immediately. "Come on, Jethro, it's not that bad. Don't you want me to have help dealing with our ups and downs? I might end up being nicer to you."

"You're nice enough," he said, sounding like a petulant child, which made her laugh. "Oh that's good. Laughing at me already, and you haven't even gone yet," he teased.

Jenny propped herself up on his chest so she could look at him. "You _are_just kidding around, right?" The look on his face indicated he was, so she relaxed. "Julia, what are we going to do with your daddy?"

"Hopefully very different things."

Jenny laughed. "OK, I'll bite. What do you want Julia to do?"

He lifted her up in the air so he could kiss her cheek. "That's easy. I want her to think I'm the greatest dad in the world and love me and listen to everything I say."

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "Until she's how old?"

"Always."

"Good luck with that last part. We've already talked about how she comes from a long line of stubborn."

He held her little form against his shoulder, rubbed her back and kissed her head. "We have this pact. She said she would. It's a done deal."

Jenny tried not to laugh. "I suppose you know you may have to remind her of it once or twice over the years."

"Don't you want to know what I want you to do to me?"

"_With_ you, Jethro. Not to you…."

"Either way works."

"I can imagine."

"Well, yes, what you're thinking goes without saying, but there's more."

Jenny smiled as she scooted up the bed, her head closer to his. "What more do you want me to do _with_ you?"

"Grow."

She looked at him, confused. "Grow with you?"

His expression turned serious. "I think we've grown a lot this year. _Together_. I barely recognize us. I actually talk now."

Jenny smiled. "You sure do, and I absolutely love it."

Gibbs caressed her cheek. "You don't run away or try to avoid emotional discussions. You hang in there now."

"Most of the time. Thank you for noticing."

He leaned his head back against the pillow, gazing at her. "I love what we've become. And I hope we continue to grow together. The thought of something happening and we grow apart instead… it kills me."

Her eyes widened. "Like my getting therapy? Honey, I bet you it will bring us much closer together, not cause us to grow apart. Hasn't seeing Neil helped you?"

"I guess. I'm still not all that comfortable telling him things. But it's been okay. Anything for you."

Jenny looked at him. "For me?" She took Julia, placed her in the bassinette and quickly returned to her husband, snuggling in close. "What do you mean?"

"I was scared you were slipping away, that my anger was pushing you further and further from me, which was the last thing I wanted."

"Wow," she said, overwhelmed. "You continue to surprise me." She kissed him lightly on the lips. Jenny got out of bed and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?"

She closed it, headed back over to him and crawled back into bed. She then began to remove her clothes. "Getting ready to do some of those other things _with_ you that go without saying."


	84. Chapter 84

A/N: Thanks for your understanding, patience and feedback. All are much appreciated.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs looked down at his new appendages, grateful for all the support they were now giving him. It felt like a new world had opened up.

Kendrick watched him. "Remember, the locks at your knees will hold your legs straight and provide support."

Gibbs wasn't sure things were going as they should. "Feels too stiff."

"Your gait should be stiff since the leg is stiff and the lift and movement should come from the hip. That's right…"

Mastering the crutches went easier than Kendrick thought it would. He hadn't realized how many times his charge had dealt with leg issues in the past. They worked together for a while and then the therapist insisted it was time to take them off.

Gibbs frowned. "I can go longer. Come on, let's keep going."

Kendrick laughed. "Hold your horses, marine. You have to work up to doing it longer because you'll get sores otherwise. And I'm guessing you don't want those."

"What happened to my task master? The sadist? Are you going soft on me? I'm willing to go longer, and you're stopping me?"

Kendrick shook his head, incredulous. "_That_ should tell you I'm serious."

Gibbs sighed, defeated.

Jenny walked into the therapist waiting area. She saw two other people waiting in the sturdy but comfortable chairs. She walked over to the wall that had a list of names of the various therapists in the practice and when she found Hillary Collins, she pressed the button next to her name. She then took a seat and waited as her nervousness increased.

After about seven minutes, a woman a little older than herself, with long black hair and thin build, appeared in the doorway. She scanned the room with her brown eyes as she called out, "Jenny Gibbs?"

Jenny stood up quickly and followed the other woman into the inner sanctum. Hillary took a seat and motioned for her patient to sit wherever she would like. Jenny chose the couch. She looked around the sparsely decorated room before her eyes settled back on the woman herself. Hillary seemed meticulous with her actions, getting things in order before she put everything down and faced her new patient.

"So, Jenny, what brings you here today?"

While normally she was uncomfortable talking about herself, especially with strangers, Jenny learned in New Mexico that you only get out of therapy what you put in. No therapist in the world would be able to help if she didn't open up about herself, so she decided to take a deep breath and begin.

"When I made the appointment, my husband and I were going through a rather rough patch," she sighed. "It's been a rollercoaster for us ever since he was shot in the back over two weeks ago. He's okay, but he's needing to relearn how to walk again and it's been… a process."

Hillary's eyes widened. "That's certainly a lot to deal with." Jenny nodded, concentrating on her hands which were folded in her lap. "How long have you been married?"

Jenny's eyes rose to meet Hillary's as she smiled. She then looked up, obviously trying to calculate the amount of time in her head. "Just over six months. But that's not going to be our real anniversary, I don't think. We're remarrying on April 4th, and we'll probably think of that wedding as our real one. Oh, and we have a daughter who is just over six weeks old."

"Remarrying… not real? I think I'm missing something," she smiled.

Jenny rolled her eyes, laughing nervously at herself. "Where to begin…hmm. I was in witness protection for almost two years. We got married under our aliases. The upcoming wedding is with our real names and our family will be there."

Hillary was trying to drink in all of the information she was getting. "Witness protection? I'm guessing that stress rollercoasters aren't something new to your life then?"

Jenny laughed. "You could say that."

"What would you say? How stressful has your life been?"

Jenny's mood turned more serious. "Both my husband and I are in law enforcement, so I think it's safe to say I've experienced a great deal of stress."

"What kinds of things have you had to deal with?"

"Well, we've been through quite a lot over the years." Jenny focused on her hands, almost as if she was counting everything out. "My husband, Jethro, has been shot several times, blown up and in two comas. I've also been shot several times, kidnapped twice… wait actually three times if I count what happened in Cairo and beaten up more times than I care to admit. And of course there was the team of assassins who were trying to kill me. That was the reason why I was in witness protection in the first place. Those are the big things." She raised her eyes to look at Hillary and saw the woman was trying to cover her shock.

"Okay, I'll let that go for now but I'm thinking we may need to revisit some of those things in the future," she said, trying to keep her tone even. "Um, how long have you been together?"

Jenny sighed, thinking back. "That's not easy to answer. Well, maybe it is, it's just not a _short_ answer. We met in the late '90s. We worked together for a while before we got involved. Everything pretty much changed after we were sent overseas to work several undercover missions. We were together… hmm… about eight months before I broke things off, but it was incredibly intense," she said, overwhelmed by some of the memories that were popping into her head. "We didn't see each other again for about six years. We then worked together for three more in which we weren't involved. I went into witness protection, and he thought I was dead for a year. We accidentally ran into each other on April 4th of last year. We rekindled things instantly, literally. It's been unbelievable ever since," she said, practically glowing.

"Good," she said, smiling. "You said you were having a hard time because of his having been shot. What are you wanting to work on?"

Jenny bit her lower lip as she thought about the question for a little bit. "I suppose I'm looking for help dealing with his anger. I know he's frustrated by the situation. I am too. We've had some pretty big fights. One of the things that came up during one of them was that I noticed that I have trouble functioning without him. It… it scares me sometimes how much I need him so when we fight, it's pretty awful."

"What do you mean exactly when you say 'it scares you'?"

"I was never one of those girls who lost herself in her boyfriend. In fact, I usually didn't respect those girls, kind of saw it as pathetic," she said, before laughing derisively at herself. "Call me pathetic now."

"How do you feel lost?"

Jenny sighed. "I hate being away from him. For the longest time, being in his arms was the only time I ever felt safe. He's everything to me - well, he and our daughter."

Hillary looked at her closely. "Are you sure you're not being a little hard on yourself? It sounds like you two have been through some pretty scary things. Wouldn't it be natural that you'd cling together in the aftermath?"

She truly had never thought of it in those terms. Jenny bit her lower lip again as she thought about her therapist's observation. "Maybe," she allowed.

Later that evening, Jenny and Julia returned to the hospital. Gibbs was excited to see them, reaching out for Julia so that Jenny could get settled.

"I've missed you, Jules. Did the car ride knock her out?"

Jenny smiled as she dumped her things on the chair, including her suit jacket. "Always does, thank goodness." She got up on his bed and kissed her husband to let him know how very happy she was to see him.

"How was your day, dear?" he said in a teasing voice.

Jenny arched an eyebrow. "I'd rather hear about your day first, _dear_." She rested her elbow against his pillow, her head propped up in her hand. Her other hand relaxed against his chest, near Julia's sleeping form.

"My day was pretty great. I stood up," he said, beaming.

Her eyes lit up at his news. "Wow! I wish I had seen it. So you like the braces?"

"Like is a little strong. I'd rather be doing it on my own but it felt great. I wish you'd been there too." Gibbs looked deep into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her.

She gratefully accepted his advances. It was a gentle but deep kiss, playing with each other's lips and calmly exploring each other's mouth. "You taste so good."

"Your turn. How was therapy?"

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous it sounds to recount to a stranger all that we've been through? Shootings, comas, kidnappings… she tried to cover but I think she was contemplating calling the men in white coats. How could I possibly be telling the truth, you know?"

He laughed. "And yet…"

Jenny sighed. "I'm not sure what I think of her. Jury's still out."

He looked at her, confused… maybe even hopeful. "So you might stop therapy?"

"No. Just with her. I'd look for someone else."

"Oh," he said, a bit disappointed.

Jenny tried not to let his attitude get to her. She knew it came from fear, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why he felt that way. But considering how much she loved him, she thought she'd comfort her husband instead of opening back up that conversation. So she got off the bed, reached for Julia and put her down in her bassinette. Jenny then removed her shoes and got under the covers with Gibbs, snuggling up to him. "Want to hear something I told her?"

"If you want to tell me."

She put one arm around his shoulders and used her free hand to turn his face toward her. "I told her that you're everything to me - you and Julia. And that I love you so much it scares me," she whispered, looking deeply into his eyes.

He melted, hearing her words. But it concerned him too. "Why does loving me so much scare you?" Jenny closed her eyes as she lowered her head. He squeezed her tightly to him. "Hey, you going to answer me?" He tilted her chin up so she'd have to look at him, and he saw moisture beginning to form in her eyes.

"I almost lost you a couple of weeks ago. I physically collapsed upon realizing that you'd been shot. My heart felt like nothing I'd ever experienced. I couldn't breathe. All that ran through my head was, 'how can I go on without him?' And I didn't have any answer. _That _is why it scares me."

His eyes widened as his mouth hung open. Gibbs remained speechless, stunned by her words and the passion with which she said them. He closed his mouth and his eyes as he drew her into his arms, holding her close. She let him roll her on top of him as he buried his head in her hair. "I never wanted to scare you like that."

She balled up his shirt in her fist. "I know."

Gibbs held her tightly against him, rubbing his hands along her back, down her ass. "If you want, I'll let you have your way with me." He felt her shaking against him, making him smile. "I didn't think it would make you laugh _that_ hard."

She lifted her head up so she could look at him, her smile lighting up her eyes. "I can't believe you just said that. That was something I would've done, unable to handle such emotion."

"Nah, I don't know if that's why I said it. Maybe I was just hoping you _would_."

"Could be," she teased. "But it's a little too early in the evening for us to get away with that, don't you think?"

Gibbs slipped his fingers through her belt loops, using them to pull her body further up his own towards him. When she propped herself up on his chest, he then began unbuttoning her blouse. "Perhaps, but would two people who've been through all we've been through really let a little thing like that stop us?"

Jenny smiled mischievously. "You know, we haven't been walked in on in a while. Do you really want to tempt fate?"

He ran his hands slowly, erotically over her body. "Don't you?" The quiet moan that escaped her lips was answer enough for him to continue.


	85. Chapter 85

A/N: If any of you find yourselves with a bit of spare time between now and Nov. 28, Lauren Holly would really appreciate it if you could vote for her son, Azer, as "Coolest Little Brother" (he plays Clarke) on Canadian Family Channel's show, "Really Me." You can live anywhere and vote (and as often as you want): family dot ca slash fave-off slash. Considering all the joy she's brought me by playing Jenny, I figure it's the least I can do. More details on her website's message center if you need them. And thank you, as always, for supporting this story. I really appreciate it!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was Saturday and time for Gibbs to have his second pass home - this one for during the day. He'd made progress with his braces over the past week, though his legs weren't as strong as he wanted them to be. His body was betraying him by not recovering as fast as he knew he would have when he was younger, and that fact caused him a great deal of frustration. He hadn't been in the best mood the last few days but the chance to be home with his girls was just the medicine he needed.

Jenny had Noemi helping her out the past two days, getting the house ready for Gibbs. She couldn't wait to have him there and knowing she had the whole day off to spend with him made her even more excited. But there was still a part of her that worried. She was trying not to have expectations but it was hard. The fact that tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and they were choosing to celebrate it now added to the pressure.

She had arranged to have him through dinner, and they would then return to the hospital. But that would be many hours from now. It was 9 a.m., and he was set to arrive at any moment. Jenny rechecked herself in the mirror, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She looked at Julia in her infant seat on the kitchen table, so adorable in her new outfit for the holiday. The "My First Valentine's Day" shirt was white with red trim and a heart on it while her little pants were red and white striped with a red drawstring. For the moment, she was still clean, which Jenny was hoping would stay the case at least until Jethro arrived and saw her in it. For herself, she was wearing a button-down red sweater and the jeans she knew he loved her in.

"Daddy's going to be here any minute, sweet girl. Are you excited, Julia?" she asked as she tickled her tummy, making her daughter smile. "Me too."

Jenny sank down into a nearby chair and tried to relax. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier in the week when she first got to see Jethro standing in his braces.

_He struggled for a few minutes but eventually he got it - Gibbs was upright. Her eyes lit up seeing him standing tall. He may have been relying on his crutches to maintain the position, but the excitement he had conveyed the night before was infectious. She immediately went to him and slipped her arms delicately around his waist._

"_You are… amazing," she said quietly, staring into his eyes._

"_It's nice to have you looking up at me again," he managed, obviously emotional._

_She shook her head. "Silly man. You could be flat on your back on the floor and I'd always look up to you."_

_He smiled, his eyes revealing his amusement. "You know that's not what I meant. But thank you." He then kissed her gently before wishing her a good day at work._

Jenny remembered thinking how she couldn't wait until Saturday to show him how proud she was of him. Now it was finally here and so would he soon enough. She wasn't sure what his mood would be like. He hadn't been happy when she said she wanted to spend last night at the house. He _really_ hadn't been happy that she had stopped making love to him three nights ago. But he seemed to understand her desire to make today that much more special.

"_It's just Valentine's Day, Jen. Not like it's our wedding night. You're being silly," he said as he tried in vain to get her shorts off._

"_Stop it, Jethro. I mean it. Trust me, you'll thank me on Saturday," she said, trying to remain strong. After all, she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Those few nights not making love gave her a peek into the future of what life will be like having a petulant child in the house. His huffing and puffing, excessive sighing and all around sour attitude would have amused her more if she hadn't been just as frustrated._

It was almost 9:15, and he still hadn't arrived. Jenny didn't think Beltway traffic would be a problem on a Saturday morning, but then again… it was the Beltway, after all. Was there any time of the week that traffic wasn't horrible?

Finally, she saw the van pull up and her heart rate began to increase. "Daddy's here, Julia." She looked into her daughter's big blue eyes. "They're so much like his," she said, wistfully. Jenny then kissed her daughter's nose, caressed her cheek and headed towards the door, grabbing her coat on the way. She put it on, opened the door and looked past the ramp to see him being lowered to the ground. An orderly then wheeled him up the ramp. Another orderly was behind them, carrying the crutches and braces.

"Two others will be back tonight to get him."

"Thank you," Jenny said, smiling as she took the crutches and braces from the other orderly. She got out of her husband's way and allowed him to wheel himself into the house, where he stopped in front of Julia. Jenny put his crutches against a chair and his braces on it as she watched him take Julia out of her carrier and hug her to him.

He kissed and smelled her head. "Missed you, my sweet valentine. That is one adorable outfit you're wearing." Gibbs turned to look at his wife. "Cute shirt," he said, nodding at the baby.

"Gift from Abby."

He laughed to himself. "Should have known." He then looked his wife up and down. "You look… relaxed."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she took a seat near them. "I'll dress up before the day is over, don't worry. Just seemed a bit silly to do it this early."

"How was your night?"

She couldn't tell what he was thinking from his tone. "I missed you."

"Good."

Now she knew. He wasn't happy.

"That's nice, Jethro," she said evenly - not annoyed, not amused. "You know I was only trying to make today more special. Happy Valentine's Day, by the way."

"You made a unilateral decision, Jen, which you seem to like to do. But two can play that game. I'm thinking I might be the one to hold out on you today."

Jenny wasn't sure how he kept a straight face. She kept waiting for him to break but he continued to glare at her. She almost found it cute that her husband actually thought he could outsmart her on this subject. She calmly smiled and sweetly answered, "If that's what you want, okay then. So, what would you like to do this morning? We can sit out back on the swing, we could watch a movie…"

_Damn__it._ He hated that she saw right through him and called his bluff. "Jules, your mom can be infuriating, did you know that?"

"So instead of hearing 'Daddy,' am I hearing 'Uncle?'" She smiled her most innocent smile.

Gibbs calmly placed Julia back in her infant seat. He waited a second and then snatched Jenny off her chair, dragging her onto his lap. But in the process, he banged her butt on the arm of his chair.

"Ow, damn it, Jethro. What are you doing?"

She started squirming out of his grasp, and he held her tightly against him. "Stop moving. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, dropping his head against her back. "I was going to tickle you but like it does with everything else, this damn chair got in the way."

Jenny heard the mixture of anger and frustration in his voice and felt horrible for him. She carefully turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay. I love you."

They looked at each other, the silence in the air a comfortable one as their eyes did their talking.

Finally Gibbs broke the silence. "Jenny, was there any other reason you didn't want to be with me other than what you told me?"

She was a bit taken aback. "Like what?"

"Didn't know if something came up in therapy…"

"No. But something did at the doctor's office that I didn't tell you about."

He looked at her, concerned. "What?"

"The other women in the waiting area there made me feel like a freak." She saw the confusion on his face so she continued. "I tried to ignore their conversation because, let's face it, I had a few other things on my mind."

Gibbs placed his hand on her back, rubbing circles in an attempt to comfort her as she spoke. "What did they say to upset you?"

"They asked me why I was there. I couldn't ignore them any longer when they were talking to me point blank. So I told them I just had a baby, and it was my six-week check-up. You would have thought I'd said someone had died. They then started talking amongst themselves about how those first six weeks were pure heaven because their husbands left them alone. They actually gave me their _condolences _that my alone time was now over."

"Did you say anything?"

"I'm the head of an armed federal agency, Jethro. Do you really think I should be getting into it with these women?"

He knew she was right, but he felt that the women were demeaning him and he wished Jenny had stuck up for him. He sighed. "Probably not."

"Well, where the hell were you to tell me to keep my mouth shut?" She shook her head, obviously angry with herself. "And stop smiling."

"What'd you say?"

"I told them I was sorry their sex lives were lacking so much that they wanted the break but that my husband is incredibly sexy and the last six weeks were hell and that I couldn't wait to get you home and make love to you all night."

Gibbs couldn't stop smiling… and then he laughed. "What did they say?"

"They left me alone after that."

He was still laughing. "Did you really say that?"

"Meant every word. So do you see that you have nothing to worry about? When I said it was to make today special, I meant it. There was no ulterior motive."

He nodded, stroking her cheek. "I get it now."

"It'd be nice if you were a bit more grateful for how often we _do_ make love rather than concentrate on the rare times I actually deny you… do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

"I'm an ass. Is that what you want me to say?"

She smiled. "It's a start."

He laughed. "Come on, you know I worship you." He hugged her to him as he kissed her neck.

"Worship?" she asked, as her concentration level began to plummet proportionately with the devouring of her neck. "Me? Or just my body? Oh… that feels so good."

"Tastes good too," he said, moving his lips to her ears. "And I worship the whole package." His hands began exploring her body, grateful to have her in his arms again.

Jenny's fingers found their way into his hair, her heartbeat raced alongside his own. "I… I'm not so sure this should be happening right… now. Shouldn't we wait until closer… closer to dinner. Oh God, you make me feel good."

He moved her hair and began kissing the back of her neck. "Can you really wait?"

"I… I…" She was trying to form a sentence when Julia began crying. She and Jethro looked at each other and smiled. "I guess she answered the question for me."

"Julia, I love you but you have lousy timing," he laughed.

Jenny took his face in her hands. "You _will_ be rewarded, don't worry." She then kissed him, her lips parting to let him kiss her deeply. "You taste good, too." She unbuttoned her sweater and then reached for Julia, getting her situated on her breast. She then looked at her husband and kissed him gently on the lips. "I'm really glad you're here."

He looked down at his daughter briefly before returning his gaze to his wife, as his fingers began to caress her back. "There's no place I'd rather be than with my two Valentines."


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: A special thank you to Prettycrazy for her help! Hope you enjoy what has turned into a very long chapter. Not sure if I'll get another out before Thanksgiving, but I will try. Thanks, as always, to everyone who leaves a review - you help motivate me.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny sighed.

She was content, holding her daughter and resting in her husband's arms while they sat outside on the swing. It was a relatively mild day for February in Washington, D.C., but even so the threesome were bundled up warm and cozy.

They had taken advantage of the good weather earlier to take Julia on her first outing in the stroller. It was a short and slow walk to the corner café for lunch, so that Gibbs could get the exercise he needed in his braces. It meant the world to Jenny. Doing something so simple, so domestic and familial was another dream come true. Anything that reinforced the feeling that they were a normal, loving family made motherhood and their life together all the more real for her.

Gibbs enjoyed their comfortable silence, soaking in the crisp air as he did his best to keep his girls warm. _His __girls_. He still had trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that he had a wife and daughter again. He couldn't get mad at the world because of his current situation with his legs when he knew how blessed he was to have Jenny and Julia. His mind drifted back to the previous year's Valentine's Day and how his heart was completely closed off. He had shut down long before, devastated over Jenny's death and all of his regrets. Gibbs didn't want anything more to do with women then, convinced that he was bad luck and anything he loved was doomed to be destroyed.

But what a difference a year makes.

He looked at his daughter, who was already in her third outfit of the day. He'd forgotten how much laundry an infant creates. She had spent most of the day awake and fidgeting but was now fast asleep in her mommy's arms, tucked inside Jenny's coat. He slowly ran his fingers through his wife's hair, loving the feeling of her melting into his touch. He kissed her temple. "Am I tempting fate to say this feels like a perfect moment?"

"Then I guess I am too because I agree," she said, leaning her head against him. "Kind of reminds me of New Mexico, back when we were able to just… be."

"You miss it?"

Jenny rubbed his leg in a comforting manner. "Well, I don't miss my time there when I was alone, that's for sure. But with you," she began, turning to look in his eyes. "Well, we had a lot of good times just being a normal couple, expecting a baby. Not high-powered, stressed federal agents who can't seem to slow down."

"Can't get much slower than this moment."

She puckered her lips, inviting him to kiss her, which he gently did. "I know, and I love it. But when I was there, I missed everyone here."

"Now that we're here, do you miss Mary, Ryan and Missy?"

"I do, but at least we can talk with them whenever we want. We couldn't do that with our friends here."

"True." Gibbs glanced at his watch, which Jenny saw.

"We have plenty of time. You think I'm going to send you back without making love first? What kind of wife do you think I am?" she teased.

"The best," he said, slipping his hand across her neck to cup her face towards him. He gently kissed her lips again. "But that's not why I was looking."

She loved the feel of his hand on her face, especially since it was warming her up. "What's going on?"

"We're about to get company."

She had been relaxed but this news made her perk up. "Why?"

"Because I have a surprise for you. The team is coming over to baby-sit while I take you elsewhere for dinner."

"But, Jethro, Noemi and I cooked a special meal for us for tonight."

"She knew all about this. You two actually cooked a special meal for the team."

Jenny took a few moments to absorb what he was telling her. "If they're giving up a Saturday night to baby-sit, I suppose feeding them is the least we can do. But you do realize the time it takes us to go out and come back… you're definitely cutting into our together time."

"What kind of husband would I be if I did that? Trust me, wife."

Jenny eyed him suspiciously and smiled. "You've definitely piqued my curiosity."

He smiled. "Good. If you're planning on changing for dinner, you might want to do that now."

"I was planning on wearing your Valentine's Day present. Do I put that on now or will we be coming back here for our romantic activities, so to speak?"

His eyes widened in anticipation. "Oh you need to put the present on now." He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"You're going to want to slow that engine down, Marine," she teased. The three went inside. Jenny handed Julia to her father, who was seated on the couch, as she went to change outfits.

Gibbs gently took off her coat and marveled how she could sleep through it. He cradled her in his arms and stared at her. "Hey, Jules… I don't want you to think we're abandoning you tonight. You're going to have so much fun with the team. They adore you… and free food. It's a win-win situation for everyone. Your mommy and me occasionally need to have some alone time. That and I need to show her something. So be a good girl tonight, okay?" He shifted her so she was sleeping against his shoulder. He rubbed little circles on her back as he kissed her forehead. "I love you so much. Your mommy and I wished and prayed so hard for you and you are even better than we could ever imagine. Don't ever forget that you can do anything you set your mind to because you are magic." Gibbs smiled as he inhaled her scent. He relaxed as he held her close… until his mind flashed back to another baby he held in his arms.

"_Jethro,__ you __look __so__ sweet__ holding __Kelly __like__ that.__"_ _He__ shot__ Shannon__ a __look.__ "__Yes, __I__ said __it.__ Sweet.__"_

"_Only you can get away with saying that. Only you."_

"_Until Kelly's old enough. I know you'll let her get away with everything."_

If only she had gotten the chance. His smile faded with that thought. Gibbs wished his memories only made him happy, but he still felt cheated. Kelly would be around 25 years old now.

Jenny entered the room and immediately sensed his mood change. "Jethro?"

He saw the concern in her eyes. "I'm okay. Just caught up in memories."

She nodded, grateful at the progress they'd made. There was a time he wouldn't have admitted he was thinking about Shannon and Kelly. Not that he just did _exactly_, but they both knew.

Gibbs looked at Jenny again and noticed the stunning deep green dress she was wearing. It was long sleeve but off the shoulder and revealed an ample amount of cleavage, making his eyes widen as much as his smile. "Now _that_ is something else. Once again you take my breath away."

"Thank you. That was definitely what I was going for," she smiled. "Why don't you hand over the munchkin, and I'll put her down." She took Julia and walked towards the bassinette, which she had moved into the kitchen to make things easier for the team.

Gibbs was struggling to stand up when he heard Jenny swear. "What happened?" She re-entered the room, spit up on her new dress. He did his best not to laugh.

Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm an idiot. It was my fault," she laughed. "Of course she'd spit up even if I was only holding her for 10 seconds. Are we sure we didn't make her middle name Murphy instead of Michael?"

Gibbs laughed as the doorbell rang. "Clean it off as best you can, and I'll get the door." He maneuvered his crutches and made his way over, opening it up for the team. Abby grabbed him in a bear hug. "Careful, Abs, my sense of balance isn't that great yet."

"Sorry, Gibbs. It's just so great to see you like this!" McGee was next inside, followed by Ziva and then Tony.

Gibbs took Abby aside and whispered, "Is everything ready?"

She smiled before nodding. "Would we be here already if it wasn't? It'll knock her socks off."

Jenny joined them, still rubbing at the stain.

Tony smirked. "That's an interesting pattern for a dress like that."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Well Julia decided that my dress was a little too plain, and she thought she could add some panache."

Abby took the towel from Jenny and started working on the stain. "Well, Donna Karan she isn't."

"Perhaps she could work for bebe… get it?" laughed Tony. The others just stared at him. "Come on, that was funny."

"That's the best it's going to get," offered Abby.

"You still look beautiful, Jenny. Now go have a wonderful time."

"Thank you, Ziva." Jenny gave both Abby and Ziva a hug before grabbing her coat. "Julia's in the kitchen. The food should be done in a half hour. Abby knows where we keep everything and the drill. You guys are pretty wonderful for doing this. We really can't thank you enough."

Gibbs looked at his wife and held up her car keys. "I'm afraid you're going to have to drive."

She took the keys from him and caressed his cheek. "My pleasure," she said, kissing his lips. "Care to tell me where I'm going?"

"All in due time."

After they walked out the door, McGee turned to the others. "Things seem better between them, right?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about them, McNosy. You should worry about how I'm going to kick your ass at Scrabble."

A little while later, Jenny pulled up in front of her Georgetown home. "Here? Seriously? Are you going to be able to handle the stairs?"

"I won't be going fast, but yes. Come on. And don't worry; the hospital knows to pick me up here."

"So we have more time?" she smiled. He nodded.

When they finally made it inside, Jenny was amazed. There still wasn't furniture but the wood paneling on the wall was how she remembered, the tile flooring looked the same and there was light coming from the study. She looked at Gibbs, who was smiling.

"Go on, I'll meet you in there."

"No, I want to see it with you." She put her hand on his back and guided them both inside. She looked around the room, noting the fire burning in the fireplace and white lights strewn across the ceiling - giving the room a magical feeling. An MP3 player was on the mantle, playing Sinatra. "It's like the night you proposed to me."

He loved the wonder he saw on her face, along with her incredible smile. "Good, that's what I was going for. The flooring is done around the house and just a couple of rooms have been painted. It's got a long way to go, but it's coming along."

"How?"

"There was a reason Noemi didn't get back to you for a while. She and I were working on this place. I asked her to work with the contractors about how to recreate it and once she was confident that everything was on its way, she got in touch with you. But by then I'd been shot…"

"You are amazing. I don't think I ever would have been able to deal with all of this."

"I know, Jen. I didn't want you to have to."

Jenny finally noticed the table in the corner, with candles waiting to be lit. There was also a big shaggy rug by the fireplace. "That's not staying there, is it?"

He laughed. "Not if you don't want it. But I wanted them to do something to make it a bit more inviting for tonight."

"Them?"

"The team. Before coming over, they set this place up. So… can I have this dance, Mrs. Gibbs?"

Jenny nodded - she quickly took off her coat and helped Jethro off with his. She placed them on the back of their chairs and rejoined him in the middle of the room.

Gibbs held himself steady as she gently slipped her arms around his waist. "I wish I could put my arms around you too, but we'd probably fall over. Not romantic."

"I can't believe you arranged all of this. You win major points for being romantic, whether we topple over or not."

"What can I say? You inspire me." He felt her tighten her arms around him, and it felt so good. "I made sure Noemi left blankets and pillows in the hall closet," he whispered in her ear. She left him in a flash, making him laugh. He loved how in sync they still were. She returned with plenty of comforters and pillows, arranging them by the fire. He glanced as his watch. "I think we have about 45 minutes before dinner is ready. She made your favorite, Paella."

Jenny shook her head. "You're my favorite. Do you want to unwrap your gift or would you like me to?"

He swallowed hard; just the thought of what was waiting for him underneath her dress made him smile like a teenager. "How about helping me down onto our makeshift bed first and then I'd love to watch you unwrap yourself."

She laughed. "I knew you'd pick that option."

It was hard for them, lowering him all the way to the floor instead of to a bed. Gibbs hadn't counted on that part and at one point it became too much and they both tumbled the rest of the way to the floor. After a bit of cursing, they laughed. Both made sure the other was all right. Then Jenny began carefully removing her husband's shirts, kissing him as each item was discarded. After, she stood up in front of him. He propped himself up, leaning back on his two hands so he would have a better view as she seductively removed her dress. She watched as his eyes raked over his gift, a sexy red teddy that went beautifully with her fishnet stockings.

"Damn, Jenny."

"Does that mean you approve?"

He spent the next 40 minutes showing her just how much he approved. The time was filled with incredible sex, tons of laughter and plenty of making out. They took full advantage of being alone with each other to reconnect, and he admitted that waiting may have made things better but she wasn't to make a habit out of it. Gibbs held her in his arms; he made sure she knew that he felt he was the luckiest man in the world. "I have a feeling we're too old to do it on the floor like this."

Jenny laughed. "Who are you kidding? If our only choice was on a pile of dirt, you'd be up for it."

He laughed. "Probably. Do you want to just eat here or do you want us to move to the table?"

She quickly kissed him again on the lips. "Wait here. I'll get everything." Jenny went to the table and brought the candles over, lighting them both. "Brrr. OK, I'm going to run really fast to the kitchen. No one else is here, right?"

"Little late in the game to ask, don't ya think? You were quite vocal a few minutes ago."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Fine." She brought back their dinner, which they enjoyed. She returned their dishes to the kitchen and started to crawl back under the covers before Gibbs stopped her. "What now?"

He laughed. "Sorry, but there's one more surprise for you - it's in a box in the closet. But don't open it, just bring it here, okay?"

She brought the box back and handed it to him while she got under the blankets. She laid down on her stomach, her head propped up on her hands. "You know, this house is gift enough."

He placed the box in front of her. "It's more from Noemi, than myself."

Jenny looked at him quizzically. "She got me a Valentine's Day gift?"

"No, but it became ready this past week and neither of us wanted to wait. She had a feeling you'd be very emotional so she thought it best if you opened it up with me."

Jenny sat up, not sure what to think. She wrapped a blanket around herself and looked nervously at her husband. "Why? What is it?"

He reached out for her hand. "The night before you left for Los Angeles, Noemi saw you looking through an old shoebox filled with pictures."

Jenny knew exactly what was in that box. Her heart began to race and her breath caught in her throat.

Jethro continued. "That night after you left for the airport, she took the box, feeling badly that your pictures were not in an album." He saw tears beginning to fall down his wife's face. He nodded. "Yeah, she took the box, intent on making something nice for you but after your 'death' she put the box away, unable to look at it. When we had our first meeting, she showed them to me. I took them to a professional, who scanned them, put them in a beautiful arrangement and then printed them back out on archival paper - like a wedding album. Open it."

Jenny was shaking as she reached for the box and gingerly took out the album. She opened it up and the first picture staring up at her was of her as a baby in her mother's arms, her father sitting next to them. "Oh my God, Jethro," she cried. "I can't believe this. I thought they were gone forever."

"It took everything in me not to say anything when you started talking about not having a baby picture of yourself to compare with Julia. But you do now."

For the next half hour, Jenny took her husband through each page, explaining each picture and shared stories from her past. Her emotions ran the gamut from laughter to tears, and through it all, Gibbs held her close. It was an evening neither would soon forget.


	87. Chapter 87

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long but if you've seen my one-shots, you know I've been struggling with my muse for this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and been so encouraging. I definitely appreciate it.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny was practically walking on air when she returned home to pick up Julia. She quickly put her photo album away in a safe place and headed into the kitchen. As she got closer, she heard her daughter's cries. "Oh no, what's wrong baby girl?"

Abby quickly handed her over. "She's been crying for a while now, and we have no idea why."

Jenny carefully cradled the baby against her shoulder, kissing her head. "You're okay, Julia. You're okay," she soothed. "How long ago was she fed?"

Ziva jumped in. "Her diaper is clean, and she had her bottle about 30 minutes ago."

Julia quickly quieted down, nuzzling herself into Jenny's neck. The team looked at mother and daughter in amazement.

"Aw, she missed Mommy," marveled Tony. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Jenny sighed. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble, and you were able to have some fun."

"Believe me, she didn't interrupt any fun."

"Stop whining, McLoser. I kicked his ass at Scrabble, and he's bitter."

"I still have no idea how you were able to do that, Tony. McGee must be at least five times smarter than you are," marveled Ziva. She laughed when Tony glared at her.

Abby looked at Jenny and smirked. "Should I take it from your non-stop smiling that tonight was a success?"

Jenny raised her eyebrows and grinned. "You could definitely say that. I heard about your contribution, so thank you all."

Ziva smiled. "So his surprise was everything… you both wanted?" she asked suggestively.

McGee threw up his hands. "Ziva, if you're trying to get _those _kinds of details, just stop. We shouldn't be hearing about our bosses' love lives."

Tony had to rub it in. "Sex life, McGee. Not their love life."

Jenny tried not to laugh. "Tim, when I walk through that door, I'm just Jenny. Not your director," she said honestly. "I didn't realize our sex life still disturbs you so much. You know, we really didn't get Julia from the cabbage patch."

Tim didn't appreciate the snickers of his co-workers. "I realize that. I just think it's inappropriate," he said more to his peers than to Jenny.

Abby felt bad for him. "Tim, it's a girl thing - and Tony. We love hearing this stuff. It's not like she would have gone into deep detail. Just enough for us to live vicariously, right?"

Jenny laughed. "I actually had no intention of getting into any real details but your reaction, Tim, almost makes me want to."

"Ha!" Tony high-five'd Abby.

Jenny walked over to the younger agent and said quietly, "Very dangerous to let people know what your weaknesses are because when you're surrounded by people like me and Tony…" Ziva cleared her throat and looked pointedly at her friend. Abby also tossed her a look. "OK, like Abby and Ziva too, we tend to have fun exploiting that weakness. Like right now, it just makes me want to go into explicit detail about how _great _tonight was."

Tony's eyes widened. "Don't leave anything out. I want to see Probie as red as that strap of your teddy peeking out. Thanks for that, Julia, by the way."

Jenny rolled her eyes as she removed her daughter's hand from around the offending strap. "But I won't."

"Nothing?" whined Abby.

"I really don't want to torture poor Tim. Or incur my husband's wrath, for that matter. Let my non-stop smile be enough. So do any of you have big plans for the holiday tomorrow?"

Tony winked at her. "Way to change the subject, Jenny. Well done. Personally, since the closest thing I have to a Valentine is in New Mexico - and before you ask, I sent her chocolate..." Jenny nodded her approval. "I plan to have a Bond marathon - his most romantic ones - and anyone who wants to join me is perfectly welcome."

Ziva was confused. "There were romantic Bond movies?"

Tony sighed. "Don't look so surprised. First will be 'On Her Majesty's Secret Service,' the only one where he gets married. Then -"

Jenny interrupted. "I think we get the idea, Tony. Anyone else?"

The other three looked at each other.

Abby answered first. "I think I'll be at Tony's."

"Me too," said Ziva.

All eyes turned to Tim as he sighed. "I really need to get a life."

The team had fun the next day at Tony's while Gibbs, Jenny and Julia had a quiet day at the hospital. Monday was Presidents' Day, but while most of Washington had it off, Jenny still had plenty of work to do. When she made it back to the hospital later that night, she could see her husband was excited to see her.

"What's going on?" she asked as she handed Julia over to him.

He gave his daughter a hug and his wife a quick kiss before announcing his news. "Guess who's getting sprung tomorrow?" Gibbs had been eagerly anticipating seeing her reaction ever since he was told and she didn't disappoint. First he saw his words slowly register, which caused Jenny's eyes to widen and her radiant smile to spread across her face until she came back over and gave him and Julia a hug that rivaled Abby's.

"Finally," she practically screamed in his ear, making him laugh. Her lips quickly found his. She must have been squeezing him too hard because Julia started to fuss. "Sorry, sweet girl. Didn't mean to squish you," she laughed.

He loved that he could make his wife happy. "Only one more night in this tiny bed."

"Not that I didn't love our togetherness but boy my neck is excited. And my back. And my shoulders."

"I get it. Here, you take Julia and let me rub your shoulders."

Jenny quickly discarded her shoes, took her daughter and turned around so he would be able to work his magic. "You spoil me."

"That is the plan."

"Oh, it feels so good," she said, as the tension began to dissipate. "Speaking of plans, did they give you a schedule for your PT? Is it all day?"

"It's pretty thorough. I'll show it to you later."

"OK, but I do want you to think about the possibility of spending a few hours a week at work." She felt the tension in his hands without having to turn around and see his face. "Would it be easier if you did some work from home? You could help me with reading case files."

He scoffed. "You want _me_ do that?"

"It's not like you haven't done it before. You did sign off on files when you stepped in for me as acting director, right?"

He couldn't believe Cynthia hadn't ratted him out. "Um, sure."

Jenny turned around, a look of horror on her face. "Oh my God. Cynthia wasn't exaggerating? Tell me you didn't really sign your name to files and okay things just because of who the case agent was." The sheepish look on his face told her everything. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He rolled his eyes. "It not that bad, Jen."

"I figured she was kidding. I mean, who would do that? Jethro, how could you?"

He frowned. "It was a few years ago already. If it affected any cases, we'd know by now, right?" She glared at him. "Come on, stop looking at me like that. I guess this means you no longer want me to help you with the files?" he smirked.

She sighed. "I'm trying to think of ways to keep you involved as you recover. You don't want that?" Jenny got off the bed and placed Julia in her bassinette before returning to his side.

"Right now, all I can think about is being able to walk again. Once I'm settled into the new schedule, can we revisit this?"

She nodded, but Jenny was worried. It wasn't like Jethro to avoid NCIS. But she decided to let it go for now.

The next day, everyone at NCIS could tell the director was in a great mood. She walked through the bullpen, holding Julia and smiling. "Good morning, all."

Ziva looked up from her computer. "What is going on, Director?"

"Does something have to be going on for me to walk through here and wish everyone a good morning?"

"Pretty much." Tony didn't even bother looking up from his paperwork.

Jenny sighed. "Fine. I thought you all might want to know that Gibbs is being released from the hospital today."

Tim was the first to react. "That's great news!"

Abby came bounding in. "What's great news?"

"Gibbs is going home today."

Abby looked from Tim to Jenny. "Seriously?" Jenny nodded, causing Abby to start clapping and jumping up and down. "Yay!" She ran over to take Julia out of Jenny's arms and lifted the baby over her head. "Did you hear that, Miss Julia? Your daddy is coming home today."

Jenny grimaced. "Abby, she was just fed on the way… oh man. Sorry, Tony."

The very special agent looked at the vomit that had landed on his desk and sighed. "I wasn't even holding her. What the heck is up with that?"

Jenny quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned up his desk.

Abby shrugged. "Sorry Tony. I didn't realize she might throw up, never mind that it would bypass over my head and hit your desk. At least it didn't get on your suit."

He looked in his cup. "But it did get in my coffee. Ewww."

Jenny took her daughter back, shooting an apologetic look Tony's direction. "OK, I think my job here is done. We're going to head up to my office now before Julia projectiles anywhere else."

"Why is it always on me?"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at Tony.

Later that afternoon, the director left NCIS early and headed home. Noemi had done most of the work getting the house prepared but Jenny wanted to make sure Julia was settled in and everything else was ready for Jethro's welcome home. She looked at the sign Abby had helped her make, hung across the kitchen, and smiled. It had been 25 days since her husband had been shot and now he was finally coming home. She had hired a driver with a specially equipped van to help get Gibbs back and forth to the hospital. It wasn't long before she saw it arrive in their driveway. Her heart began to race in anticipation.

Jenny held the door open so Gibbs could wheel himself inside. She took the crutches and braces from the driver and thanked him before closing the door. Jethro looked up at the sign and laughed. "Nice touch," he said as he took off his coat and threw it over a chair. He reached for her hand and pulled her gently down onto his lap.

Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been a long time coming, but welcome home, Jethro."

He held her close, grateful that this day had finally arrived. "Thank you. And thanks for not giving up on me. I know I didn't make things easy."

Jenny leaned back so she could look in his eyes. She caressed his face before running her fingers through his hair, smoothing it out. "I don't recall 'easy' being promised in our vows," she sighed.

"Can we add it to them for this next wedding? Because we deserve some easy after this."

She nodded as she massaged his temples. "What I'd like is for us to stop coming so close to losing each other. This was too close."

He leaned his head against her chest. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head down to rest on his. There was so much they needed to discuss, decisions about the wedding, figuring out schedules - but for now, Jenny was content to simply hold her husband and bask in the knowledge that he was finally back home where he belonged.


	88. Chapter 88

A/N: Thank you to all who voted for Lauren Holly's son Azer in that contest. If you haven't heard already – he won! She Tweeted her gratitude to everyone. As for this story, please don't take my actually putting a chapter up as indication that my muse is back because it's so not. If it was, there wouldn't be such a long amount of time between chapters. But I thank you all for your continued patience, support and reviews. Thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Tony was getting ready to leave for the night with his co-workers when his phone rang. "DiNozzo."

"Glad I caught you."

He smiled. "If it isn't my favorite U.S. Marshal."

Mary swiveled her chair around to face the window. "Sorry it's taken me this long to thank you for the box of chocolate but I had a killer weekend. And I do mean a killer was involved."

"Yikes. Well, that's okay. I hope you liked them. I figured you'd prefer that to flowers."

She smiled. "You know me well. Definitely prefer chocolate to flowers."

Tony heard Marshall yelling through the phone.

"God forbid you indulge in something girlie like flowers."

She threw a piece of crumbled paper at him. "Shut up, Marshall."

"Hey, ask DiNozzo if the cheat sheet I e-mailed of great Q, Z and V words helped him in that Scrabble game."

Mary rolled her eyes. "You two are emailing each other now? You gotta be kidding me."

Tony looked around furtively, not that anyone would know what he was talking about but he still felt guilty. "Tell him it did the trick."

Mary made a face. "You tell him. I'm not your go-between."

He laughed. "Well, we're getting ready to head out of here. Gibbs got sprung from the hospital today so we're all headed over there to surprise them with pizza."

Mary closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed. "Let me get this straight. Tonight is Gibbs and Jenny's first night in their own home in what… three weeks? And you and your pals think interrupting them is a good idea? Are you brain damaged?"

"Why?"

"Don't do it, Tony. As much as I'd love for you guys to do this and someone take a picture of Gibbs' face all cranky and pissed, I want you to stay employed."

"Come on, they have to eat."

Mary was exasperated. "Idiot, they're going to be alone for the first time in three weeks. Do you really want to interrupt them when they're more than likely not leaving their bedroom? It's Gibbs and Jenny for God's sake!"

Suddenly her words started to make sense. "Wow, we almost blew it big time, didn't we?"

"Uh, yeah… duh." As she was talking to Tony on her office phone, Mary texted Jenny, _"__You__ and __Gibbs __owe __me __big __time. __You__ almost __had __a __surprise __party __on __your __doorstep.__"_

Tony looked at Ziva and Tim. "Stop Abby. We can't do the surprise for them. As Mary just pointed out, it's their first real night together. We'll be _interrupting_."

Tim sighed as he picked up the phone. "On it."

Mary laughed. "I just got a text back from Jenny. She thanked me in all caps for stopping you and said she wouldn't have answered the door anyway."

Tony shook his head. "Damn. I still want pizza."

The next morning, Gibbs woke up as the first rays of the sun hit his eyes. Well that and Mikey licking his face. He scratched the cat under his chin before he gently guided him off the bed. He wanted to make sure he didn't walk over to Jenny and wake her prematurely. He wanted a few minutes to watch her sleep.

Gently turning on his side, Gibbs admired the peaceful look on her face. They had been up a couple of times during the night with Julia, so he knew she was exhausted. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the one thing that could bring the calmness of the morning down like a house of cards - his wife's ultimate nemesis.

A spider.

It had been a long time since he had seen one - or at least a long time since he had seen Jenny see one. When they were undercover in Europe, entire missions were put in jeopardy unless he succeeded in killing the little bugger before she saw it. He always found it humorous that Jenny could take on hitmen, arms dealers, terrorists or his ex-wife without batting an eye - but a simple spider within 50 feet and she came off the spool.

Was he better off warning her quietly and hope that she would remain calm? Should he just wait and maybe the spider would inch over close enough so he could dispose of it without having to go through too much effort?

Maybe he was over-reacting. Perhaps she had finally conquered her fear which even she realized - in saner moments - was irrational.

But what if she hadn't? If this was before the shooting, he would just get up and dispose of the creature before she ever laid eyes on it. He couldn't do that now. And that fact upset him almost as much as he suspected the spider was going to upset her.

Jenny began to stir and could feel the tension that was emanating from her husband. She turned on her side and looked in his eyes. "Honey, what's wrong?"

The covers had fallen off of her slightly as she turned over, revealing her upper body. The silk lavender negligee she had worn for his homecoming looked so inviting, his thoughts of frustration - and of the spider - quickly dissipated as he reached out to bring her body closer to his own. "Damn, Jen… you look… delicious this morning."

She smiled, seeing the hunger in his eyes. She then threaded her fingers through his hair as she scooted closer to him. "Last night was incredible, Jethro." Her whole body reacted as he ran his hands over every inch of her he could reach while he kissed her deeply.

"Any chance for a repeat performance this morning?" he managed, as he moved his lips to her neck.

Still tired, Jenny stretched out her arms and turned herself over so that he was spooning her instead. Before he had a chance to say anything, her eyes spotted the spider, and she began screaming.

"Guess not," he said to himself, his earlier question answered. He couldn't even say he was surprised when she immediately climbed over his body so that he was between her and the spider.

"Kill it, Jethro, or so help me there will be no sex for you this morning." She buried her face in his back, determined to hide from the tiny creature. She could feel his muscles tense under her fingers, which were digging into his shoulders.

"Jen, I'll do my best. Let me get my braces on and if he's still there by the time I'm done, I will slay the spider." He heard and felt her sigh against his back, her grip on him easing up.

"I'm sorry Jethro," she said, wrapping her arm around his chest. "You know I'm not rational about spiders. I wasn't thinking." She watched as he struggled to turn all the way around so he could face her, all the while keeping her eye on the creepy crawler to make sure he didn't get any closer. The one saving grace, she realized, was her freak out didn't upset Julia.

Gibbs put his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her frayed nerves. "Why don't you go check on Jules? I'll call you when it's safe to come back here."

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not leaving your side." He raised an eyebrow her direction. "Well, I'm going to make sure you stay between me and that… that thing! And don't you dare laugh at me."

He kissed her nose. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear."

"You were just laughing with your words!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Want to help me so this will go faster?" She nodded and immediately slipped out of the covers to get the braces and crutches for him. Together they got them on rather quickly.

"He moved! Hurry, Jethro. He's going to get away!"

Now he was just getting annoyed. "Calm down already." Gibbs made his way to the wall on her side of the bed and eyed his opponent carefully.

"I know your glares are powerful, Jethro, but honestly?"

He turned his glare on her instead until she had the good sense to look apologetic. Gibbs looked on her nightstand, grabbed her book that she was reading before she could protest and slammed it against the spider, smushing him instantly.

"What the hell was that? You had to use _my_ _book_?"

He shrugged. "It was handy."

Jenny was about to protest when she realized that at least it was dead. "Are you going to clean it up?" she asked sheepishly.

"Nope."

She was incensed. "Why not?"

"I want to leave it until Julia's old enough."

Jenny looked at her husband like he was nuts. "Old enough for what?"

"To use crayon on the wall, which trust me she will do at some point, and make a frame for it."

She was incredulous. "Why?"

"Men like to hang evidence of their kills on walls. The head of a deer, for instance. This was my kill. Let it hang there and remind you of what I'm willing to do for you," he said, tipping her chin up as he kissed her briefly on the lips.

He couldn't see the wheels turning in Jenny's head as he continued to kiss her. She gingerly removed his pajama top from him as she ran her hands up and down his chest. When it was completely off and in her hand, she broke away from his kiss and walked over to the wall. She watched as his eyes widened in disbelief, realizing what she was about to do.

Gibbs shook his head, amused by her revenge. "I like these pajamas," he said, pretending to be indignant but knowing full well she was going to see her plan through.

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him, as if indicating to Jethro that he was about to be schooled by her. He watched helplessly as she held her arm out straight - hiding her eyes and cringing while she used his pajama top to remove the spider's carcass from the wall.

"Proud of yourself?"

"Aren't you proud of me? I actually went near it and sort of touched it." She picked up her book, crinkling her nose as she wiped it clean as well.

He shook his head. "Not as impressive when he's dead, Jen."

She bit her lower lip as she thought about that. "It's a start," she said petulantly. She saw him look at the pajama top in her hands forlornly. "Oh well. Maybe I'll get you new ones as a wedding gift."

"Just wash it."

She looked at him like he had grown another head. "This is going in the trash."

He sighed as he watched her leave the room. "Jen," he whined.

She popped her head back in. "Look on the bright side, Jethro. When I come back inside, you're getting laid." Knowing he was looking at her as she walked down the hall, Jenny made sure her ass was worth watching.

Gibbs swallowed, anxious for her to return when he quickly realized - that was _most__ definitely _a very bright side to the situation.


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: Well this was unexpected. I actually got a chapter done. I honestly thought my one shot was all that I'd get up before the holidays. But here you go - hope you enjoy and that everyone has a wonderful holiday season! Thanks, as always, for taking the time to review! It helps me so much.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The last Saturday in February was a big day for the Gibbs household, because they were entertaining people outside the NCIS family for the first time. Prowler's wife Amy and their daughter Vanessa were in town finally for their visit, and Gibbs and Jenny decided to host dinner for them.

Noemi had cooked a large pot of her famous chili for the adults and a smaller, less spicy version for Vanessa - all of which they were letting simmer on the stove.

Gibbs had come up with the great idea of giving a gift to Prowler to thank him for all the help he'd been to them both. He wanted to introduce him to carving wood, knowing how much peace working with wood has brought him. He already had a little jet plane he'd carved for Vanessa to remind her of her daddy. Gibbs knew he had his very first carving knife stored in a box in the basement but he didn't know which one so poor Jenny had the unenviable task of going through the multitude of boxes in order to find the needle… well, knife… in the proverbial haystack.

As she waded through the boxes, Gibbs was in charge of entertaining their now nine-week-old daughter in the kitchen. Julia was sitting in her special seat, cooing at Daddy in that joyful way she had. He was so grateful she was a happy baby. He'd been nervous what all of the stress during Jenny's pregnancy might have done to her, but as far as he could tell, they had dodged yet another bullet, so to speak. Then again, it was no accident. Jenny had done her best to make sure she kept things as calm as possible for Jules. They both had. He lifted her out of her seat and held her close, showering the crown of her head with kisses. "Who's Daddy's special girl?" He then held her up in front of his face and kissed her cheek. When she smiled back at him, his heart was soaring.

Jenny offered to look for the knife since she knew how hard it was for her husband to maneuver stairs but she never realized how much crap he had stored in the basement. Boxes and boxes of crap. She rolled her eyes as she started looking through box 13. "Would it have killed you to label things, Jethro?" she muttered under her breath. One out of every six boxes was actually labeled and not necessarily correctly. She sighed, wondering if she'd ever find this precious knife of his.

She lifted the cover off the current box - and froze after seeing its contents. Jenny looked upstairs and then back down into the box. She gently reached in and pulled out a few of its contents to examine. Her eyes began to well up as she moved her thumb over the stones of the bracelet, all cut differently, smooth rocks of Aquamarine - her birthstone - punctured by chips of jade, hand crafted and delicate. She put it on her wrist and admired it. "My birthday present," she remembered, with a tinge of sadness. Next her eyes went to the necklace. "Valentine's Day," she said, as she fastened it around her neck. She pulled out the fedora she'd gotten him in London and put it on her head. She looked in the box again and sighed longingly. She lifted the creamy, off-white coat out of the box and hugged it to herself. "Christmas." She stood up and slipped her arms into it, amazed that it still fit as snugly as the first time she tried it on. She took one last look in the box and saw the letter. She swallowed hard, feeling no need to look at it again knowing how much pain it caused her to write it and Jethro to read it. She hugged herself for a moment and went upstairs… _to him_.

He had his back to her, playing with Julia at the table. As she approached, he sensed something and put their daughter in her seat before turning to face his wife. When he looked at her, Jethro's face immediately paled. The two locked eyes as a tense silence filled the room. His eyes finally left hers to take in everything she was wearing. He swallowed hard, finally finding his voice. "I saved them."

She managed a little smile. "I found them." He motioned her over, and she straddled his lap, facing him. She removed the fedora from her head and placed it on his. "You always did look damn sexy in this hat."

He ran his finger over the necklace before he reached for her wrist, finding the bracelet he knew would be there. Gibbs then ran his hands over her arms, feeling the soft leather. "You always looked damn sexy in this coat," he half smiled, feeling bitter sweet as memories came flooding back.

"Are you as freaked out as I am by this?" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

"More." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist, inside the coat. "You ripped my heart out that day."

She took his hat off and placed it on the table, taking a moment afterward to caress her daughter under her chin, making the baby smile. Jenny then wrapped her arms around Jethro, running her fingers through his hair soothingly as he laid his head against her chest. "I ripped mine out as well. I almost vomited when I got off the plane, I was so… sick about it."

He looked into her eyes, and she knew he was wondering why. "It wasn't just about the miscarriage or about having failed at killing Svetlana." She felt him tense in her arms but she continued, feeling he deserved to know all of it. "You know how ambitious I was, how far I went to get noticed by SecNav and Morrow. Do you remember the nightmares?"

He thought back to all the nights he'd have to wake her up because she was crying in her sleep, plagued by something she never spoke about. He nodded.

"It was often a variation of the same dream - watching the Frog kill my father and my father, with his dying breath, begging me - pleading with me - to avenge his death. I had a plan as you well know now." He nodded sadly. "But right before we left Paris, do you remember your declaration to me?"

"You mean when I asked you to move in with me?"

She looked up and bit her lip for a moment before returning her eyes to him. "I think what you said was, 'If you want to…' Like it was… whatever."

He shook his head. "You _knew _I loved you."

"But I didn't know if you were _committed_ to me. So do I give up my plan that had been driving me for years that I was so close to getting to the next level of - or do I go back with you to D.C., turn down a promotion to go maybe play house with you, maybe not…"

"Are you saying if I'd asked you to marry me, you'd have turned down the promotion?"

Jenny sighed. "Do you remember I asked you if that was what you were doing? Were you asking me to marry you? You said no. A part of me knew you were closed off to me, that you'd never be able to commit."

Gibbs saw the hurt in her eyes. He had no idea she had felt that way.

She shook her head. "I can't say if I would have said yes if you had, though I think I would've in a second, but when you said that you weren't, that's when I knew I had to go."

He felt defensive. "Damn it, Jen. You always made fun of me for all my marriages. Never in a million years did you give me the impression... I was scared to ask you to _live _with me - never mind marry me. I had no idea what would happen to us back in the States. I was nervous you'd lose interest once the danger was over and you were living a normal life here. Part of me knew we'd never work. I saw the card. I just knew you were gone. I always lost everyone I loved."

His voice, sounding so sad and broken, hurt her heart. She cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Not any more." She held up her finger, showing off her rings. "Not any more, Jethro. You're stuck with me."

Gibbs reached up with his hand and wiped the moisture from Jenny's eyes. "Please take off that coat."

She shrugged it off her shoulders and placed it on the chair next to them. "Can I keep my jewelry on?"

He nodded. "Only if you kiss me." He saw her smile. "Thank God, Jenny. What would I do without you?"

She was more than happy to lose herself in her husband's lips, feeling the sense of safety that only his arms could provide.

Julia began to cry, making them both shift their attention. Jenny lifted her over Jethro's head, placing the baby in her arms between them. "Someone was feeling left out."

"Does she need feeding?"

Jenny smirked. "I'm not sure but I'm guessing she wouldn't turn it down."

"My daughter's no fool."

She snorted, amused by his answer. "Would you like me to try feeding her now?" He smiled and nodded. "Facing you or my back to you?"

He started to unbutton her blouse. "Facing - you can lean against me, and I'll help support you both." Gibbs held Julia, kissing her cheek as Jenny finished getting herself situated. He then handed her back to her mommy and watched as Julia latched on, suckling happily.

Jenny loved watching Jethro watch Julia as she ate. She loved their family bonding time. Having him home at night had made a tremendous difference for their marriage. She was hoping this discussion hadn't set them back. She ran her fingers through his hair near his temple. "Are we okay?"

He nodded. "You impressed me tonight." He saw her confusion. "You didn't have to open up more about why you left, but you did. Not easy to hear, but I appreciate it."

"I can't believe you didn't burn all of this stuff."

"I couldn't. As mad as I was, it was all I had left of you," he admitted. "Well that and a few pictures." He slowly caressed her face, happy when she melted into his touch. "Why did you give it back? You could have kept it. They were gifts."

"I needed to make a clean break. I was afraid I'd be paralyzed to move on if reminders of you were all around me. And I didn't feel I deserved them anymore."

Both knew what was coming next from his mouth.

"You kept the earrings," he smirked.

She smiled demurely. "Jethro, they were Princess cut diamonds. And diamonds are forever."

He laughed heartily.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

A/N: A special thank you for much of this chapter, specifically allowing me to use the descriptions of the gifts, etc., goes to Madame Alexandra for her awesome prequel trilogy, especially Paris Nights and Russian Twilight, where I shamelessly (well, I did obtain permission) lifted them from - read if you haven't already! But start with Probie Days.


	90. Chapter 90

A/N: Next chapter will be a little bit more of a time skip. Have to get us to the wedding already.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

After a bit of snuggling time with Jethro and Julia, Jenny returned to the basement and finally found the knife in question. She went back upstairs, anxious to look in on her husband and daughter playing in the living room.

They had set up a floor gym for Julia, complete with flashing lights, music and hanging parts for her to look at - and she was having a ball. Jenny couldn't stop smiling, unsure who was having more fun. She watched as Gibbs' eyes lit up whenever their daughter began waving her arms and legs, excited by the different sounds and objects. Jenny quickly joined them, thrilled to be a part of things.

Gibbs looked over at his wife. "You found it?" She nodded, making him smile. "Thank you. We're having a good time if you want to get ready."

Jenny lifted Julia's shirt and blew on her tummy, making a farting sound. Her daughter smiled and made some noises, making her parents laugh. "I don't want to leave you guys. You're having so much fun."

"Up to you. If you think you're presentable…" He saw her roll her eyes. "Want us to put the fun on hold until you get back?"

"Would you?" she smirked.

"Hold on." He leaned down and whispered something to his daughter and then turned his head to listen.

Jenny shook her head, amused.

"She said, 'No… and go shower, Mommy.' Don't get mad at me - she's the one who said it."

"Uh huh. Be that way. Can I have a kiss before I go?"

Gibbs smiled. "You bet."

Jenny pushed his face away playfully. "Not from you, smart ass." She leaned down and kissed her daughter on her cheek. "Thank you, Julia." She ignored her husband's pout, messed up his hair and then headed to the shower.

"You know, Jules, your mom occasionally has an attitude problem. Good thing she's so darn hot." He noticed his daughter looked annoyed. "Yeah, guess I shouldn't talk about her that way to you. It's hard though. It's where my mind always goes," he shrugged, amused with himself.

It wasn't too long before Jenny was back. He looked her over appreciatively, dressed casually in jeans, a frilly lavender button down blouse and boots. He noticed she was wearing the bracelet she found earlier along with the charm bracelet he'd gotten her in New Mexico. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Well, that almost makes up for sending me away." Jenny looked at her watch. "They should be here shortly. How are you and Munchkin doing?"

He picked Julia up, kissed her cheek and cuddled her against his shoulder. "I think she's winding down. We played pretty hard. Mikey joined us for a bit but then got bored."

Jenny laughed. "Typical." She then sat down next to her husband, throwing her legs over his lap as she watched him with the baby. "She sure loves her daddy."

"Who wouldn't love someone who worships the ground she can't even crawl around on yet?"

Jenny laughed as she ran her fingers over her daughter's head and then through the hair around her husband's temple. "I love you both so much."

He looked in her eyes and saw they were filled with desire for him. He gently placed the baby back under her gym before turning slightly to face his wife. She scooted a bit closer and the two began kissing, teasing each other's lips until they parted enough to deepen it. Jenny then shifted herself so she was straddling his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around him. She felt his arms encircle her waist, pulling her more tightly against him. As her hands threaded through his hair, Jethro's hands found their way to her breasts - his lips to her neck.

"Whoa, cowboy, slow down," she managed. "Oh God, does that feel good but we can't get too carried away."

"Too late," he said, running his hands down to her ass. Her moans were all the encouragment he needed to continue.

She rubbed her cheek against his. "I promise, later… you have to stop because I… Oh God… oh that feels incredible."

They both heard the van arrive in the driveway. They leaned their foreheads against each other, both panting. "You promise that rain check for later?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

She rubbed her nose against his. "I do," she said, the double meaning obvious to them both. She smiled. "I can't wait to marry you again."

"Five more weeks," he said, watching her extricate herself from his grasp.

Jenny made sure her blouse was covering what it needed to, shooting him a reprimanding look. He simply snorted, arrogantly proud of any disarray she may have found herself in. "Do you need help getting up or do you want me to bring them in here first?"

"Bring them in here. I'm betting Vanessa will have a good time and everyone can settle in by the fire and talk before dinner."

Jenny nodded. She headed for the side door, knowing the orderlies would wheel Prowler up the ramp.

"You must be Jenny!" Amy hugged the older woman like they were long lost friends. Vanessa hid behind her mother's leg, obviously feeling a little shy around a stranger.

"I am. Welcome to our home. Good to see you, Prowler," she said, leaning down to give him a kiss. While she was leaning over, she stayed down to address their daughter. "And you must be Vanessa. I heard someone's become a big girl today. Happy birthday, young lady."

Vanessa looked up at her mom, beaming, before she turned back to her hostess. "I'm 5!" she said, holding up her hand to show five fingers.

Jenny smiled ear-to-ear. "That is very exciting. And you get to spend it with your dad. You are one very lucky little girl." Van nodded before running to jump on her daddy's lap. "Let's go inside. Gibbs and Julia are waiting in the living room. Follow me." Once they were inside, Jenny directed them towards the other room while she went to hang up their coats.

Prowler wheeled to a stop near Gibbs. Van jumped down immediately, her eyes wide when she noticed the baby. She turned to Gibbs. "She's little. Did you just get her?"

The adults laughed, but it was Amy who spoke up. "Honey, how about introducing yourself first?"

"My name is Vanessa and today's my birthday. What's your name?"

Jenny took a seat on the couch next to Amy and whispered, "She's precious."

"You can call me Gibbs. And this is Julia. She's nine weeks old." He then looked over at Amy and nodded. "Good to meet you finally."

Amy smiled. "Same here. Vincent's told me so much about you all."

"Vincent," repeated Gibbs and Jenny in unison, laughing.

He frowned. "I prefer Prowler."

Amy rolled her eyes, amused. "You sound like a reject from 'Top Gun,' with that name. Or like someone who should be arrested."

Prowler shared a knowing look with Gibbs. "Women."

Jethro looked at Jenny before reacting and noticed her raised eyebrow, daring him to say something. He winked at her and the smile she rewarded him with was greatly appreciated.

Jenny patted the woman next to her. "Come on, let's go into the kitchen for some girl talk since our manly men are so easily annoyed with our ways." Amy laughed and followed her, leaving the men surprised.

Gibbs watched them go before turning back to his friend. "She seems great. How's it feel to have your girls here?"

The young man looked lovingly at his daughter. "Awesome. So happy I get to spend Van's birthday with her."

The little girl looked up from playing with Julia. "It's the best birthday ever, Daddy."

Gibbs smiled. "Can't beat that."

In the kitchen, they both had a glass of wine. Amy was helping Jenny get the table set when she noticed what was on the stove. "You made two pots of chili?"

"Well, I can't say I did much of anything but my housekeeper Noemi did. This little one here is for Vanessa. It's not as spicy."

Amy laughed. "That's very sweet, but you really didn't have to do that. She takes after Vincent's side of the family - her spicy is at about an eight level at Thai food restaurants. Has been since she was two."

Jenny's face fell. "Oh my God. I can only handle around a three. Oh well," she laughed, dumping the small pot into the larger pot."

"I was going to ask for some hot sauce for her," laughed Amy. "She's my little spice girl."

"That's hilarious."

"I can't tell you how good it is to have my family back together."

Jenny looked at her new friend sympathetically. "I have no idea how you do it. Jethro and I are apart 24 hours, and we drive everyone around us insane."

Amy sighed, leaning against the center island. "It's been hard. But he's able to come home in two more weeks, so I'm holding onto that."

"That's fantastic news! I had no idea. We'll definitely have to celebrate that too tonight." She patted her friend on the arm. "I just adore your husband. He helped me one very bad night. I owe him."

"I'm so happy Vincent could help you, Jenny. He's come a long way. There was a time I thought the separation was the only thing saving our marriage," she admitted quietly. "If he continued treating me like he was… I almost left him. Thank God for therapy. It saved us. It saved him."

"He mentioned that. I definitely think therapy helped Gibbs too. Both men have been through an awful lot. I know it isn't always easy to ride the rollercoaster."

Amy nodded. "That's a great way to put it. It's really good to talk with you. No one else gets it."

Jenny took the younger woman into her arms and gave her a supportive hug. "Anytime you need to talk, call me."

Amy smiled. "You too."

The younger woman headed to the living room to coax her daughter into the kitchen. Prowler wheeled himself in to have a moment with Jenny.

"I wanted to thank you for that letter of recommendation. I've decided to go for it and try to teach."

Jenny couldn't contain her smile as she nodded. "I'm glad. So what are you going to do if this comes through? Move your family to D.C.?"

"I'll have to go back to school for a while first, which I can do back home. But I'll keep you informed."

"I'd like that." Jenny went to the fridge, got a beer and handed it to her guest.

"Thanks." He turned to make sure they were still alone. "Haven't seen you at workout in a while. How're you and Gibbs doing?"

"Much better, thanks in no small part to you."

Prowler scoffed. "Please. Just being a friend."

"I want to be there more but Gibbs thinks I should be back at work, and I can't say he's wrong."

He nodded his head. "I get it."

In the living room, Gibbs gently picked up Julia and held her against his shoulder. He glanced at Amy, who was watching Vanessa inspecting the floor gym. "How've you been handling all of this?"

"Oh fine," she said, tussling her daughter's hair, much to Van's annoyance.

Gibbs debated saying any more, since he was never one to push, but he felt like he should. "Amy, my wife is the strongest, most amazing woman I know. She's taken on the Secretary of the Navy, the FBI, CIA, arms dealers and hitmen - you name it. But what happened to me - almost broke her… almost broke us. It's _a lot_ for anyone to handle." He saw her nodding. "So Amy… _how are you_?"

She locked eyes with Gibbs. "It's been hard as hell."

Vanessa perked up. "Mommy, you said a bad word!"

Amy sighed. "Sorry, honey. Go see Daddy in the kitchen."

Gibbs held up his hand for Vanessa to high-five him as she walked by, which she did - and then giggled all the way as she skipped into the other room. "Do you have a lot of support?"

She frowned. "Not really, but talking with your wife helped a lot. You two have been great with Vincent - I really can't thank you enough. He admires you both so much."

"He's been a good friend. But Amy, be sure to take care of yourself too. He's going to need you even more once he's home."

Amy nodded. She motioned to Julia. "Can I hold her? We should probably head to the kitchen too."

Gibbs watched as his daughter worked her magic on yet another admirer. It took him a few minutes to get himself up and then the three of them joined the others. Dinner was festive as the two couples continued sharing stories and getting to know each other.

After, Jenny brought out a little cake with five candles on it. Vanessa's eyes lit up as she saw it. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to her and then watched as she blew out the candles all by herself. Gibbs gave her the little plane he'd carved for her, and she was mesmerized by it. He then handed the knife, which Jenny had wrapped, to Prowler.

"Me? It's not my birthday."

Gibbs put his arm around his wife. "It's a thank you, from us." He then went on to explain his love for working with wood and promised to show him more during these last two weeks he's in town. Prowler was very grateful.

Jenny cleared the plates, glaring at Amy when she wanted to help, making the men laugh. She stood at the sink and watched everyone interacting and laughing with each other. She took a moment to drink it all in - and it made her emotional. Jenny realized that their marriage, their life together - was finally beginning to feel _normal_. And it surprised her how incredible it felt.


	91. Chapter 91

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny was upset - and beginning to second guess her relationship with her husband.

A month had passed since the dinner with Prowler and his family. Julia was getting bigger and more adorable with each passing day. It seemed like Jethro was getting stronger, but lately Jenny wasn't so sure.

About a week or so before the wedding, they were making love and something seemed… off. She was still needing to be on top and while she longed for the day his legs and body would be strong enough for other positions, she was grateful for what they could still do. But it felt like he was holding back - or perhaps losing interest. When she asked Jethro about it after, he denied it and seemed a big shaken by the accusation. Yet, that was the last night they'd made love.

Two nights he claimed exhaustion. One night he was too into his book that he was reading, and she fell asleep while waiting. Hurt, Jenny stopped asking - and he didn't initiate anything himself.

Jethro was still very present for Julia. She watched the warmth he showed her while bonding during diaper changes, playing with the floor gym and reading books to her in the rocking chair. It's not like he turned her away at these moments. Jenny often sat by his leg when he read to their daughter and smiled when his hand would reach down and play with her hair or caress her cheek. He seemed to know how to give her just enough to make Jenny postpone a discussion on the subject.

But on the Thursday before the wedding, Jenny was tired of the knots she felt growing in her stomach. Company would begin coming that evening, and she didn't want the tension. There was a lull in her work schedule, so she announced to Cynthia she would be leaving the base for lunch. She asked Mildred to stay with Julia.

Jenny had her detail drive her to the hospital. She wandered the familiar hallways until she came upon the physical therapy room. She spotted one of Prowler's buddies, Trucker, and asked him where Jethro was. He told her the therapist had taken him for his hydrotherapy.

She headed for the room and spotted her husband in the tub - laughing. But it wasn't Kendrick who was with him. It was a woman. A very young woman... with long legs. And red hair.

Jenny froze. She could barely breathe, she was so surprised. Jethro hadn't said a word about this woman. Scratch that… _girl_. She ducked behind the wall - a million thoughts running through her head.

Her memory drifted back to the therapy session she had the previous week with Hillary.

"_So there've been several times in your relationship that you've chosen to run rather than work through things? And each time, you turned out to be wrong, is that right?"_

_Jenny grimaced. "When you say it, I sound ridiculous."_

_Hillary smirked. "So when you say it, you don't?"_

"_No, when I say it… oh forget it. Fine. Yes, there were many times I probably should have talked things out. But I think I do that more now. I try to fight the urge to run away. Doesn't that count for something?_

_The therapist nodded. "It does, actually. As long as you continue. I do think we should work on why taking flight seems to always be your first instinct. What are you afraid of, Jenny?"_

_The redhead sighed, giving the question a great deal of thought. "Maybe I fear losing Jethro, or whomever the other person is, that I decide to make it happen on my terms. Kind of silly since I make happen what I fear most."_

_Hillary narrowed her eyes at Jenny. "Perhaps. Or could it be you're more comfortable with loss… with being alone… that the thought of a successful relationship scares you even more?"_

Jenny still wasn't sure which was true. But she knew she needed to suck it up and go in the other room to see what her husband had to say for himself. She stepped into the doorway and watched them. Jethro was in the whirlpool relaxing and whatever the girl kept saying seemed to have him laughing. She must have felt Jenny's eyes on her because she turned. Jethro noticed and looked over his shoulder to see what had her attention.

He tried to cover but the guilty look on his face broke her heart. Jethro immediately put a smile on his face and waved her over. But he was no fool. He could tell she was in shock.

"Meg, this is my wife, Jenny."

The young girl's eyes lit up as she extended her hand. "It's so good to meet you! I've heard so much about you."

Jenny plastered a smile on her face as she shook her hand. "Wish I could say the same."

Gibbs swallowed. Hard. He motioned with his head for Meg to take off and give them a second.

"I'm going to go… check on something in a different room," she said, feeling awkward.

Both Gibbs and Jenny nodded tightly at her. It wasn't until she was out of the room that they looked at each other.

He motioned for her to sit in the seat Meg was using. "Kendrick got switched off my case."

Jenny remained standing. "I can see that… now. How long ago?"

Gibbs reached out his hand to her. "Come on, Jen. Sit with me. It's really nice to see you in the middle of the day."

She was incredulous. He was acting like it was no big deal. "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

He rolled his eyes and under his breath, he muttered, "Wanted to avoid _this_."

_So he _did_ think I'd have a reaction._ "Do you want to know why I'm here in the middle of the day? Are you even the slightest bit curious?"

Being curious often got him into trouble when it came to his wife. But he knew if he said he wasn't, things would be worse. He tried to give his best smile. "Was it to tell me how much you love me?"

She pretended to chuckle and then her face went deadly serious. "No."

He sighed. "Didn't think so."

Jenny took the stool and brought it closer to him. She sat down, leaned in close and whispered, "I wanted to clear the air before the rollercoaster begins tonight, and we have no more time to ourselves. I wanted to know why you no longer seem interested in making love to me." When he hesitated, looking uncomfortable, she glanced over her shoulder in the direction Meg left. "Maybe I have my answer."

Her implication registered on him and the shock was apparent. "Do you mean Meg? Are you nuts? I have socks older than her."

"Young, leggy redhead, Jethro. We both know she's your type."

He tried to hide his smile. "You're jealous? I'm flattered, Jen, but you're being ridiculous. I'd sooner… buy her an ice cream cone and take her to the circus than bed her. She's a child!"

Jenny bit her lower lip. "Then answer the original question." She saw the pained look on his face as he fumbled with what to say. "Forget it. I'm just not used to begging for it from _any_ man but especially not from you." She stood up and turned to leave, feeling humiliated.

"Jen, come back here."

She stopped in her tracks. Part of her wanted to keep on walking but the other was curious. "What?" she asked, without turning around.

"I don't think you want me to yell it across the room."

She rolled her eyes to herself and turned around. He pointed to the stool, and she sat back down.

"Remember how you felt about Valentine's Day? That if we waited, it would be more special?"

Jenny looked in his eyes, trying to read in them what he wasn't saying. "If you recall, Jethro, I filled you in on my plan. I didn't let you ever think for one moment that I didn't _want _you," she said, her voice tinged with anger... and pain.

He looked her up and down, slowly drinking her in. "How could you _ever_ think that I don't want you?" he said, his voice husky with desire. He crooked his finger, motioning for her to come closer. He took her face in his hands, drawing her lips to him.

She closed her eyes, her lips grateful for the comfort he was trying to offer.

When he ended the kiss, he looked deeply into her eyes. "I never wanted you to feel that way. I'm an idiot. I should have explained. Please have patience. I promise you, our wedding night will make everything worth it. _Trust me_."

She nodded, feeling like she didn't have much of a choice because she did love him with her entire being. But that love didn't blind her to the fact that her gut was telling her that his explanation was complete crap.


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: A big thank you to JET1967! Thanks in no small part to her help, there WILL be a third story in the Life universe. I hope you'll come along for the ride. But first - we have a couple to marry off... again!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs opened the door, his smile wide. "Hi, Dad."

Jackson Gibbs was overwhelmed, seeing his son in his braces standing eye-to-eye with him. "You look great, Leroy." The two men tentatively hugged, with Jack not wanting to upset his son's balance. They walked inside.

"Which room should I put my suitcase in?"

"You can have the guest room you used before or you can have our upstairs bedroom if you want."

"Guest room it is. Already know it like the back of my hand."

Gibbs nodded. "Go ahead and get settled then."

Jack looked around. "I take it my granddaughter isn't here?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, she will be soon. I'll call Jen now and let her know you've arrived." He saw his father's face light up before he headed for his room. He then took out his phone and dialed his wife's cell phone.

"Shepard."

"Bad time?"

Jenny took off her glasses and sat back in her chair. "Sorry. I'm trying to get out of here but _things _keep calling for my attention." She eyed Tony, who was trying to slip a file out of her pile. She reached for another file and smacked his hand away with it. "What's up?"

"Dad's here."

She sighed. "And he's asking for Munchkin already, I take it?"

"Yep."

She moved the phone away from her face. "Touch one more thing on my desk, DiNozzo, and you'll be missing a hand." She then reached for the file she knew he wanted and handed it to him. "Go," she said pointedly, trying not to laugh. "Sorry about that."

"DiNozzo giving you a hard time?"

"Let's just say he's picked up where you left off in that apparently his needs come first," she said, almost yelling in the hope he heard her. "Listen, I still have another two hours here at least. What if I feed her and then send her back to the house with Mildred and my detail? What do you think?"

"We'd both love it, thanks. I know it's not your first choice."

"No, but I like making your dad happy."

The implication of her not caring about making _him_ happy was not lost on Gibbs. But he really couldn't blame her at the moment. "See you soon. I love you."

"You'd better," she teased before hanging up.

Gibbs smiled, shaking his head as he closed his cell phone.

About 45 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Gibbs and his father were watching the news in the living room. "You want to get that, Dad? It should be your granddaughter."

Jackson's eyes lit up. "On my way." He opened up the door, dumbfounded. He bent over to get a better look. "I knew my granddaughter would grow while I was gone - but this much? Well hello, young lady."

Gibbs heard his father and became curious, so he maneuvered his way to the door in time to hear Mike laughing.

"Actually she's _my_ granddaughter, Amira." Mike couldn't hide his surprise - or his concern - when he saw Gibbs make his way over. "Probie. How are you?"

"Much better, believe it or not. Good to see you, Boss," he laughed, grabbing the other man's hand in his. "Leyla, you look beautiful, as do you Amira." He smiled to see the young girl give a shy grin as she hugged her mother's leg tighter. "This is my dad, Jackson Gibbs. Dad, this is my old boss Mike Franks, his daughter-in-law Leyla and my God daughter, Amira. Come on in."

"Now you sure having us here won't be a problem for you and Slugger?"

Jack looked at his son. "Slugger?"

"Don't ask," he said, turning back to Mike. "No problem at all, but I told you we'd put you up at the hotel if you wanted."

Mike couldn't tell Gibbs that he'd been too worried and wanted to see for himself how he was holding up. "Nah, as long as you don't mind, we'd like to be as much help as possible."

Gibbs looked at him skeptically. "If you say so. Leyla and Amira will be staying in our room upstairs and sorry Mike - we put a cot in the nursery so you're stuck with that."

"Slept on worse." He grabbed the nearby suitcases and motioned for his girls to follow him. "Well be back in a jiffy. Just going to drop off our stuff."

Gibbs nodded. "Sounds great." As he was about to shut the door, he saw the car with Julia and Mildred pull up. "Hey, Dad… guess who's here now?"

Jack didn't even look back as he headed out the door to retrieve his granddaughter, making Gibbs laugh. "Guess I won't get to hold my daughter again for a few days." He watched as his father placed her bag over his shoulder and reached back in for the baby. When they made it back inside, it warmed his heart to see how happy his dad was holding her.

"I can't believe how much she's grown. I feel like I missed so much."

Gibbs patted his shoulder. "Why don't you take her over to her floor gym, and let her show you what she can do."

Jack carefully removed her coat, freeing her from its bonds, so she could play. His eyes lit up as she flailed around, grabbing at the things hanging down, kicking her feet in the air.

"Well look at that. P.J.'s grown quite a bit."

Gibbs nodded. "That she has. But she still has a way to go." Mike laughed. "You and your girls get settled in all right?"

"Yeah. Amira's playing with the rat. She thinks it's _hysterical _his name is Mikey," he said, rolling his eyes. "They'll be down in a few minutes."

"Great. We'll probably order dinner in a little while. Jen will be home in another hour or so."

Mike looked over at Jack and Julia. "So that's your dad? I didn't realize he was back in the picture."

"Ran into him during a case, soon after… California." He scrubbed his hand down his face. "Took Jen and Jules to meet him when we came back from New Mexico. But then after I got shot, she called him and he came. We got closer."

"That's good, Jethro."

"Yeah."

Amira and Leyla came bounding into the room.

"A baby," Amira said, her eyes widening at the sight of Julia. She went over and plopped herself down next to Jack. Gibbs, Leyla and Mike took seats on the couch and watched as Jack played with the girls.

It wasn't too long before Jenny made it home. Mike was the first to greet her, giving her a hug. "Good to see you, Slugger."

Jenny laughed. "So glad we could tear you away from the Cantina." Amira came running towards them, wrapping herself around Mike's leg. Jenny bent down until she was eye level with the young girl. "And you must be Amira!"

Mike bent down to their level. "This is Julia's mommy, Jenny. Can you say hi?"

"Hi!" shouted Amira before running back to her mom and burying her face in her lap.

"Oh, she's a cutie." Jenny stood back up and then helped Mike to his feet.

"I hear my daughter-in-law."

Jenny left Mike to go into the other room and give Jack a hug. "Missed you. I bet Julia was happy to see her grandpa."

"Not nearly as happy as I was to see her. She's almost as pretty as her mommy."

"I already said I missed you, you old charmer," she laughed. "You must be Leyla."

Leyla reached to shake Jenny's outstretched hand. "Very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Well, only believe about a quarter of what Mike says."

"Hey!" Mike threw her a look.

Leyla laughed. "I actually meant when Gibbs visited us."

Mike rolled his eyes. "You have no idea the can of worms you just opened up for yourself."

Jenny shook her head at him, amused. Julia began to cry, so she reached down and picked her up, cradling her to her shoulder. "Have you all had dinner already?"

Gibbs nodded. "Leftovers are in the kitchen. Didn't know when you'd get here and everyone was pretty hungry."

"I figured. I'm going to our room to feed Julia. Coming?"

She said it in a way that let him know it wasn't a question but a request. "We'll be back," he said to the others.

Jenny was trying to comfort Julia as she waited for Jethro. She then shut the door behind him once he was inside.

"You don't think I should've stayed out there with our guests?"

Jenny sat down on the bed and sighed. "Do what you want, Jethro. Silly me for thinking you'd want to be here with us for family bonding time."

He felt badly for assuming she was planning on giving him a hard time. "I can't say or do anything right, can I?"

She grabbed the nursing pillow, unbuttoned her blouse and arranged the nursing bra so that Julia could eat. Once she was settled, she took a deep breath. "You can go back out there. Didn't mean to keep you."

He locked the door before moving towards her.

"Don't do me any favors, Jethro."

Gibbs felt horrible seeing her upset. He sat down next to her. "Stop it. I don't want you mad or upset while feeding her. Shhh." He encouraged Jenny to turn a bit so he could massage her shoulders and run his fingers through her hair. "I still love you senseless," he whispered. "Please don't doubt that."

She melted into his touch. "I don't, not really at least. But damn it, Jethro –"

"Shhh. Come on. Think loving thoughts, not angry ones."

Jenny couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "You're right, I know."

He slipped his hands around her waist and held her against him. She relaxed her head back against his shoulder, which made it easier for him to kiss her temple. "How's she doing?"

Jenny looked down. "Still going strong." She wrestled with her feelings, wanting to ask him more about earlier. "I need you to distract me. My thoughts aren't staying loving."

Jethro tried not to tense up, knowing she wanted to discuss what happened earlier some more. "Do you need me to take care of any of the last minute details for the wedding? Or are we good?"

"Ryan and Missy should be arriving tomorrow. Can you check in with either her or DiNozzo to make sure the music for the reception is taken care of?"

"Sure. Is everything set with permits? Was SecNav able to push it through?"

Jenny laughed at the memory. "He was thrilled there was something he could help with. We're all set on that."

"Just a few more days. I can't wait."

She wished she didn't feel so vulnerable, but she couldn't help but wonder what he was hiding. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Please tell me you know you're the only woman for me." He placed delicate kisses on her neck, trying to emphasize his point.

Jenny closed her eyes and leaned her neck to the side to give him more access. "I do." She felt him smile against her skin.

"Glad to see you have your line down already. Wouldn't want you to have a problem saying it on Sunday."

"I won't," she said quietly.

Gibbs knew she was still thinking about it, and he was at loss with how to get her mind off of it. It wasn't long before she was handing him Julia to burp. She was almost asleep, so he handed her to Jenny, who put her in the bassinette. She then returned and crawled onto his lap, looking deeply into his eyes. "Jen, what're you doing?"

She rubbed her nose against his and lightly kissed his lips as she whispered, "I must really be losing my touch if you don't know."

He pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders. "I thought we discussed this already."

"So I can't get any affection? We went six weeks without having sex, but we still managed to… enjoy each other."

"You want me to be honest?"

She sighed, feeling defeated. "It'd be a nice change of pace."

He knew he had no right to be mad but he still was. "I don't trust myself to stick to this plan if we begin anything. I want you too much."

Jenny shook her head, annoyed. "This is such bullshit, Jethro." She stood up and unlocked their door.

"You know, you're being even more petulant about no sex than I was."

She turned back to look at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh… f*ck off," she said, obviously annoyed that he was right. She then headed back to their guests.

Gibbs chuckled. He managed to stand back up and made his way over to Julia. "Your mom is _not_ making this easy. And she has a potty mouth."


	93. Chapter 93

A/N: We're still gearing up with this chapter, I'm afraid. But the fun should kick in with the next one. Thanks, as always, for your wonderful feedback. With this chapter, this story is now officially longer than "A New Life." And don't worry, TheBreakfastGenie - this one should pass the 100 mark before we switch to Part III.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The next morning, Jenny was up at 0500. Not in the mood to shower quite yet, she put on her terrycloth robe and headed quietly for the kitchen. She was surprised to see Mike already sitting at the table reading the paper. She sat across from him and smiled until he looked up and frowned.

"What's got you finally in a good mood?" He handed her the front page, remembering she liked to read that part first.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She laid the paper out in front of her. Mikey immediately jumped up on the table and sat in the middle of it.

"Don't think I didn't notice the artic chill between you and Probie last night."

Jenny leaned back against the chair and sighed as she pet Mikey's head. "I forgot how damn observant you are. Was it that obvious to everyone? I really don't need to hear it from his father."

Mike chuckled. "Jack didn't say anything, and I didn't catch any looks from him, so you might be safe. What's going on?"

"Nothing really," she said quietly. "Just some pre-wedding antics between us." Mikey jumped down, so she reached for her glasses and returned to looking at the paper.

"Anything I need to head-slap him for?"

"Who am I to discourage bonding?" she said, without looking up.

Mike snorted. "So why were you smiling when you sat down? Too damn early for that, woman."

She looked up at him. "What can I say? Felt like old times. Call me a masochist, but it made me smile."

"Masochist."

The edges of Jenny's lips curled up as she nodded. It wasn't long before she heard Julia's cries. "Ah, and there's my cue. See you later, Mike." She laughed when she heard him grunt his goodbye.

She quickly made it back to their room and scooped up the baby. "There, there, Julia. What's going on? You hungry or is it something else?" she asked as she kissed away her daughter's tears. "I love you so much, sweet girl. It's okay. Shhhh. Let's feed you."

Jenny looked over at her husband, who was just sitting up in bed. Feeling a bit mischievous, she walked over to him, dumped her robe and sat on his lap - straddling him. She saw his shock and didn't care in the slightest. "I have to feed her."

"On top of me?" he asked, incredulous.

She immediately lowered the strap of her nightgown and directed Julia's mouth to her breast to feed. Jenny then looked at her husband and smiled.

"You're trying to torture me, aren't you?"

"Pretty much."

He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, resigned to what was taking place on his lap.

"Well, I can feel… your _interest _even if you won't act on anything. Good to know you're still attracted to me, Jethro."

He opened his eyes and glared at her. "Do you still have pregnancy brain? What is wrong with you? Of course I'm still attracted to you!"

She smiled. "Well, good. Listen, you took it upon yourself to try to make me a born-again virgin," she snorted. "Since I didn't get a say in the matter, don't expect me to make it easy for you."

He scrubbed his hand down his face. "Of course not. God forbid you ever make my life easy."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Gibbs smiled at her, shaking his head slowly. "You, young lady, have been trouble since the moment I first laid eyes on you." He slipped his hands around her, resting them on her ass.

"Young lady? It's not like you to point to our age difference." She closed her eyes momentarily, enjoying the feel of his hands touching her.

He looked deeply into her eyes. "You really need to get off me."

She shook her head no and teased, "You're mistaking me for someone who's looking to take it easy on you."

"Jenny…" he moaned in frustration.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She then carefully shifted her position halfway around, doing her best to add as much pressure to his… lap… as she could before she stood up. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat down there instead. "Happy now?" She watched as he leaned his back against the wall again, holding his breath and, she assumed, counting to himself in his head - making her smirk. "I know I am."

At 1300, Jenny was in her office at NCIS, having just finished going over things with Assistant Director Hollis Mann.

"Is this it for you?"

Jenny nodded triumphantly. "Yes, and I'm headed home now. I'll see you later at our place for dinner?"

"I'm not sure I'll be able to make it. SecNav wanted to see me around 1700, and I'm guessing this won't be a short meeting."

Jenny grimaced. "Sorry about that. But you'll make it to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night, right?"

"And you're okay with my being there and all of this? It doesn't weird you out at all?"

Jenny looked up from packing her things. "Only if I stop to think about it."

Hollis laughed. "Fair answer."

"You know I'm just kidding. See you tomorrow night." Jenny headed past her. Cynthia was out to lunch but she knew she'd be seeing her many times before the wedding. Jenny decided to go through the bullpen area, so she headed downstairs. As she walked toward Tony's desk, she saw Mary heading over.

Mary laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were happy to see me, Director."

Tony stood up and looked from one to the other. "Can I sneak a welcome hello to this beautiful lady before you gals reconnect?"

Jenny held up her hands in surrender. "I'm not getting between _that_, believe me."

Ziva and McGee both laughed as they joined Jenny in watching Tony hug and kiss Mary hello.

"David, McGee, good to see you two as well."

Jenny looked around at all of them. "What's the status of your case?"

Ziva spoke up first. "We are waiting to hear back from sources but for the most part, I do not have anything else I can do for now."

McGee was next. "I have to go over a few things with Abby but then I'm in the same boat as Ziva."

Tony looked from Mary to Jenny. "Me too. Does this mean you're thinking of being extra nice to us in honor of your upcoming nuptials?"

Jenny smiled. "Actually, DiNozzo, I simply wanted an update. I'm not in a position any more to make you stay or let you leave. Assistant Director Mann is now in charge. I'm… so out of here." Relief was evident on her face. "Will I be seeing you all tonight at our place?"

After hearing affirmative answers, Jenny nodded. "Great. See you then."

Once Jenny was in the elevator, Mary turned to Tony. "Is it just me, or did she seem a bit subdued?"

Tony shrugged. Mary looked to Ziva next.

"I agree. Was she stressed before her last wedding?"

"It happened so fast, she didn't have time. I think I need to get over to the house and quiz Gibbs."

Tony, McGee and Ziva exchanged knowing looks.

Mary rolled her eyes. "You guys really fear him, don't you?"

McGee spoke up first. "I think it's safe to say we have a very different relationship with the boss than you do."

Tony laughed. "But it is entertaining to watch you tweak him. Tonight should be fun."

Mary smiled. "The whole weekend should be."

Jenny arrived home and immediately heard her daughter crying. She put her things down and walked inside further to find her husband sitting at the kitchen table, holding Julia and looking completely helpless. "Tell me she hasn't been like this all day."

Gibbs sighed. "Only when she's been awake." He immediately handed her over to Jenny and marveled when she immediately ceased crying. "That's not fair."

Jenny held Julia against her shoulder, rubbing her head and trying to soothe her whimpering. "You're okay." She then looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"Mike took the girls to the zoo. Dad was discouraged that 'Grandpa's magic touch' didn't do jack."

Jenny snorted. "So to speak."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, not having realized what he said until she pointed it out. "He was downstairs in the basement checking things out last I saw him." He watched as Julia nuzzled closer into her mommy's neck. "Now what is that about? I thought she was supposed to be Daddy's girl?"

Jenny sat down carefully on his lap, happy when he held her securely there. "You haven't been around her as much as me. Plus, I'm the one she gets food from, so there's a sense of security she gets from me."

"I guess so," he said, disappointed. "I fed her. But then right after her nap, we were back to square one."

Jenny looked deeply into his eyes. "It'll be all right. You're going to be spending a ton of time with her over the next couple of weeks. Me too."

Gibbs smiled. "Family bonding time. I like that. Just what every honeymoon should be," he laughed.

"Are you disappointed she's coming along?"

He caressed Jenny's face. "Not at all. Wouldn't have it any other way. You still mad at me?" he asked carefully as he rubbed her back.

She gave his question some thought, weighing the pros and cons quickly in her head of opening up the can of worms again she knew he'd never answer. "Just impatient."

"Well, we're not going to have much time to think about it once the roller coaster begins tonight. Everyone's coming over, right? I ordered the food."

She nodded. "All but Holly. She's caught in SecNav's web tonight."

Gibbs ran his fingers through Jenny's hair, massaging the base of her neck. "I love moments like this. I love you." He kissed her temple.

When he was like this, so loving and taking care of her, Jenny knew he was right that she needed to trust him. Of course he loved her completely. Unfortunately, he hadn't been like this in a while, allowing her to forget. "I love you senseless, Jethro. Completely."

He swallowed hard, touched by her words. He still had her head in his hand and guided her towards his lips. His other hand wrapped around her waist. He gently kissed her soft lips, savoring the feel of them.

Jenny missed kissing him. She was scared to do too much - that he'd pull away so she let him set the pace. When he coaxed her lips open and slipped in his tongue, she was grateful. It wasn't long before she felt his hand slip under her blouse, moving aside her bra. A moan from each of them was swallowed up by their kiss.

They pulled apart, and he quickly removed his hand when they heard the front door open as well as his father's footsteps on the stairs. She saw he was as frustrated as she was, and for some reason that made her very happy.

"Just as well," she said quietly. "Any more and we probably would have woken up Julia."

Mike made his way into the kitchen and eyed Jenny on Jethro's lap. "Now _this _is what I like to see."

Gibbs gave him a look. "Didn't get enough of the animals at the zoo?"

Jenny laughed. "He sensed the tension last night - is what he meant."

"Oh."

Jenny held Julia carefully as she stood up. "Did you all have a good time?"

Amira came bounding in. "I saw pandas! And look!" She showed Jenny the stuffed panda in her arms.

"So cute! What's its name?"

"Gibbs!"

Jenny laughed so hard, Julia began to stir. She handed her back to Gibbs, who cradled her in his arms before throwing Mike a look.

The older man shrugged. "If your wife can name her rat after me, why can't my granddaughter name her panda after you?"

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "How many times have I…. Oh never mind." She then walked over to Mike and gave him a hug.

"What was _that_ for?"

"I've owed it to you for a while and keep forgetting to pay up. It's for killing Svetlana… and saving that one's life," she said, motioning towards Jethro.

"Please, it was nothing."

She looked over at Gibbs, who was kissing their daughter's forehead, and then back at Mike. "You're wrong. It was _everything._" She saw her husband turn his attention back to her - and they locked eyes.


	94. Chapter 94

A/N: Just a few more chapters, and we'll be at the wedding. Hope you enjoy this one - as always, thank you for the feedback! You must know by now how much it means to me. Special shout-out to my beta AliyahNCIS for saving my bacon – she knows why!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Jenny answered the door and found herself in a giant hug from Missy. She squeezed her friend tight. "I've missed you so much!"

The young girl's eyes lit up. "I've missed you too! I can't believe we're finally here for your wedding!"

"Hey, can someone else have a turn at one of those hugs?"

Jenny went easily into Ryan's arms. He kissed the top of her head. "Good to see you. Where's my pal?"

Mary, who was waiting not too patiently to enter the house, rolled her eyes and teased, "Can this love fest move over already?"

Gibbs, wearing his braces, made his way there to greet everyone and was met by their stunned faces. "Aw, come on. It's not as bad as it looks."

Missy approached him first, looking like she wanted to hug him but she was nervous.

Gibbs smiled. "I won't break, promise." He gently put his arm around her when she placed her arms around him. "Good to see you, Missy. Don't look so worried." He appreciated when she tried to smile back at him. "If you go through that doorway there, you'll find Julia _and_ Mikey. Just introduce yourself to my dad."

Ryan watched as his daughter headed into the other room. "Seriously, you okay, Gibbs?"

He motioned to his legs. "This is actually a huge improvement, believe it or not."

Mary approached them. "Am I wrong or are you pretty easy to tip over?"

Jenny joined them and shared a laugh with her husband. Sometimes Mary really was the best medicine.

"You can try, but see this crutch? I don't know for sure, but I think if I use it against your head, it'll hurt."

She smiled. "Uh huh. So this whole thing hasn't mellowed you, has it? Cause I heard you've been avoiding people and NCIS. Thought maybe you'd gone soft on me."

Gibbs looked past her at Tony and then at his wife. "Which of you do I get to head-slap over this?" He frowned as both turned and walked away, leaving him alone with Mary. "NCIS isn't rid of me, don't worry."

"Seriously, Gibbs. What was up with that? Were you afraid they'd pity you?" From the look on his face, she had a feeling she nailed it. "You gotta be kidding. I thought that was what your glare thing was for - to show how tough you are."

"Did you come back to help Jenny or to needle me?"

"I'm female. I can multi-task."

He sighed. "I don't need you to head shrink me."

Mary looked around to make sure they were alone. "To be honest, I don't really care about that. What's up with Jenny? I saw her earlier today at NCIS, and she seemed… off."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

Mary struggled, trying to find the right words. "I expected her to be happier. She seemed a bit subdued... In the past, that's meant you two were having problems. Is everything okay?"

He had a feeling he knew the answer to his next question but he said it anyway. "Did you ask her?"

"No… what's going on?"

She was crazy if she thought he'd confide in her. "Nothing as far as I know. But if you find out anything, you'll tell me?"

"Only if it's something I need to head-slap _you_ for. Or tip you over."

He nodded. "Understood."

Suddenly Amira came running in; she saw Mary standing next to Gibbs and tugged on his blazer. "Does your friend need a hug?"

Mary's eyes widened in horror as Amira came towards her. She put her hand on her forehead as the young girl's arms flailed around trying to hit their target. "Not on your life, kid. Who is she?" Mary heard someone clearing their throat and looked up.

"What the hell are you doing to my granddaughter, cranky pants?"

She shook her head, amused. "The fossil's back. And this little knee grabber is yours? So like… you procreated at one time? Ew," she shuddered.

Gibbs motioned to Amira to follow him. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go in to the other room where _nice _people are hanging out."

Mary approached Mike, first making sure that Gibbs had left the room. "OK, is it my imagination or is something weird going on with the lovebirds?"

"Not your imagination. Slugger swore it was nothing but the temperature last night was ice cold, if you get my drift. But a couple of hours ago, she was on his lap so I'm guessing they worked it out."

Mary sighed. "We need to keep an eye on them, don't we?"

He nodded. "I got him - you take her."

"On it. Honestly, old man - what would they do without us?"

Mike smirked.

They joined the others in the kitchen. Abby was sitting at the table holding Julia while Ducky and Jack were entertaining Missy and Amira. Gibbs and his team were catching up in the corner closest to the basement while Ryan joined Mike and Mary. Cynthia and Fornell were by the food. Leyla and Jenny were talking off to the side.

The older woman smiled. "So when did you and Gibbs spend time together?"

Leyla laughed. "The weekend of Amira's party. He arrived before you so he came by the house to wish her a happy birthday and bring her a toy."

"Ahhh." Jenny nodded. "So what'd he say about me?"

Leyla laughed, having heard from her father-in-law how much Gibbs' wife loved hearing what he's said about her. "He was so excited that he was about to see you. I wanted to help calm him down, so even though he is a man of few words…"

Jenny laughed. "You got that right."

Layla looked over at him and then back at Jenny. "But not about you. It was fun to watch his eyes light up. So I asked him about how you met, when you fell in love… what you were like."

"It was an amazing time for us."

"He mentioned being partners. Overseas?" When the other woman nodded, she continued. "It was obvious he admired your… ability. Said you were his best partner. Kept him on his toes, and while he thought he was supposed to be the one doing the teaching, he learned just as much from you."

Jenny smiled. "Wow. That's really nice to hear."

"He joked if I ever met you, I was not to tell you that. But I don't listen to men."

Both women laughed, making Gibbs and Mike look over at them nervously.

"Uh oh, Probie. I think Leyla's spilling your secrets."

Gibbs shook his head. "My wife's like a dog with a bone. And it's all your fault."

Mike chuckled. "I know. But it's pretty funny."

He looked over at her, enjoying the smile on her face. "Yeah."

"Everything okay with you two? Could cut the tension with a knife last night."

Gibbs scoffed. "We're fine. She just isn't getting her way at the moment, and she's being a bit of a baby about it."

Mike shook his head. "You mean to tell me after all of these marriages, you still know nothing about women?" He saw his friend's confusion. "You let her get _her_ way on everything so you get _your_ way in the bedroom."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I'm not discussing this with you."

Mike watched as his friend started to walk away. "Since when are you not interested in discussing sex?" Unfortunately for both of them, the kitchen, which had been quite noisy, suddenly had a lull right at that moment. Gibbs turned around to give his friend a dirty look as saw his wife smirking.

"Great," he muttered under his breath as he walked over to the table to check on Julia. Abby looked up at him, her eyes full of mischief. "I'm not talking about it with you, either."

She laughed. "That's okay, Silver Fox. Just so you know you can if you want to."

"Is she okay or fussy?"

"Julia? She's a perfect angel for me."

Gibbs looked down in her arms. "She's asleep, Abs."

"That's why she's perfect."

Missy came over. "Is it my turn to hold her yet?"

Abby grimaced under Gibbs' glare. "Yeah, sure Missy. You could have had her at any time."

"But that's not what you said -"

Abby cut her off. "Missy, sit. Let me put her in your lap."

Ziva and Mary joined Jenny by the sandwiches. Mary looked at her friend and nodded towards Gibbs. "So what's the deal with him not wanting to talk about sex?"

Ziva smiled. "Not often have I seen you speechless, Jenny."

She shook her head, amused. "Leave it to Mary to make me that way."

"That's not an answer."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at Mary and teased, "Wow, that's very astute of you. Maybe you should join law enforcement - you're so quick."

"Someone's feeling sassy," she sighed, a bit defeated. "But that's okay. You see, Ziva, I'm used to Jenny being evasive. But I'm betting that when we're all together in the hotel room tomorrow night, this one will sing like a canary. That's right, I'm bringing bourbon."

Jenny laughed. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Mary smiled. "Doesn't matter. If you are, we'll help get you out of it."

Jenny was surprised by Mary's sweet sincerity. "I knew there was a reason you were my maid of honor."

Gibbs walked into the living room but stopped when he saw Tony kneeling beside Amira near the couch. He remained out of their line of vision as they examined her new panda.

"Why was your panda hiding?" Amira looked down and away. The very special agent reached for the panda's paw. "Was Gibbs scared?" The young girl nodded. "Do you know why?"

"Lots of people in there."

Tony nodded. "Were you a little scared too?"

Amira's eyes widened, touching both Tony and Gibbs. "Yeah."

"You know, I bet if you hold Gibbs really tight, both of you will feel better. Do you want me to get your mommy or grandpa to come see you?"

Gibbs stepped into sight and his goddaughter immediately ran over to him and hugged his leg. "Hi Amira. What do you say… you, me and Tony go back in the kitchen and find your mommy?" He tussled her hair and smiled when she looked up at him lovingly. "Let's go." He then looked over at Tony and nodded, letting the younger man know he did a good job.

Both men watched as Amira, still holding her panda, ran into her mother's arms. Gibbs turned to Tony. "What I just saw…"

"Yeah, Boss?"

"That was Mary's worst nightmare." A smile grew across his face. "It's a good day."

Later that night at the hotel, Ryan was putting Missy to bed. "Honey, I'm going to stay up for a bit. Do you mind if I leave you here alone and head down to the bar to watch a baseball game?"

"Have fun," she said, already half asleep.

At the bar, Ryan was nursing a beer and already bored with the runaway game when he saw a woman sit down at the other end. He laughed to himself when within a minute, a man - clearly not in her league - approached her.

"Bartender, can I have another whiskey sour and for the lady..."

"Solitude."

"What's in that?" he asked.

Both the bartender and Ryan tried not to laugh. "I think she means she wants to be alone."

The blonde woman looked at Ryan and nodded. "You are correct. Though if _you_ want to buy me a drink..." Intrigued, Ryan nodded. She turned back to the bartender. "Scotch on the rocks."

He held up a bottle. "How's this?" She nodded, so he fixed her drink.

The woman then picked up the glass and moved down the bar so she could sit next to Ryan. "I know it's an awful cliche but you _do_ look familiar."

He laughed, appreciating her sense of humor... as well as her feminine attributes. "I have no idea how. I'm not from around here. My name is Ryan," he said, extending his hand.

She smiled. "Mine's Holly."


	95. Chapter 95

A/N: We're getting closer. One more chapter after this before we reach the wedding. At least I think that's how it will work out. I hope you enjoy this. Thanks everyone for your continued feedback! Means so much.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was Saturday evening before the big day. The guests gathered so far were in awe of the Thomas Jefferson suite at The Willard Hotel, where Gibbs and Jenny were holding their wedding rehearsal as well as the dinner after. It was nearly 3,000 square feet in size and had breathtaking views down Pennsylvania Avenue to the U.S. Capitol building from its oval dining room. Its red and gold scheme and 18th-century design elements were taken from design motifs found in the White House. Jenny had met with important dignitaries there before and had fallen in love with it, swearing to herself she'd stay there one day. Today was that day.

Gibbs found Jenny looking out the window. He stood behind her and whispered in her ear, "What's on your mind?"

She sighed, leaning gently back against him. "I'm hoping the storm holds off until after the wedding."

"It will," he said, placing a gentle kiss on top of her head. Gibbs shook his head. "I can't believe you women get to stay here tonight without me."

Jenny smirked. "Well, you can't fight tradition. Besides, we'll be staying in the Jenny-Lind suite tomorrow night. Great name, isn't it?"

"Wouldn't it be called the Catherine suite then?"

She laughed. "Ah, memories. I don't miss that name in the slightest."

"I liked it."

They turned around and saw Missy. "But I like Jenny too. This place… I've never seen anything like it."

"Don't feel bad, Missy. Me either. And I'm a lot older than you."

"You sure are, Gibbs."

"Well you didn't have to agree so quickly," he groused, making both his wife and their young friend laugh.

Jenny gave Missy a hug. "I'm so glad you're here, kiddo. What did you think of the rehearsal? Will we be all right tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "I thought it went great. I can't wait! But it's a little scary compared to your last one… a lot more people."

The older woman sighed. "Tell me about it."

There was a knock on the door. Jenny looked at the clock on the wall and turned to Gibbs. "Time for our out-of-town guests to start arriving. I'll get it." She squeezed his hand before she went to the door. Upon opening it, she smiled - thrilled to see Prowler, Amy and Vanessa. She quickly gave them all hugs and motioned for her stunned friends to come inside. "I'm so glad you were able to make it."

Amy voiced the shock she and her husband felt. "This place is unreal, Jenny."

She laughed. "Crazy, isn't it?" Jenny then looked around and caught Amira's eyes. "Get over here, cutie. There's someone I want you to meet." The young girl came running to Jenny and her eyes widened to see Vanessa. "Amira, I want you to meet my friend Vanessa. You want to show her your stuffed animal?"

Prowler and Amy smiled, happy to see someone near their daughter's age. Gibbs came over and welcomed them both before turning to face those already in attendance. "Hey everyone - these are our friends, Prowler, Amy and Vanessa." He then turned back to them. "This is everyone else."

They laughed and joined the others, making their own introductions.

Tony and Mary headed for the buffet that was set up in the oval dining room. "This is some spread," he marveled. "I'm glad they did it this way because with this many people, seated around a table, it would have taken forever to get fed and I'm hungry now."

Mary looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You - hungry? I can't believe it."

He grabbed her hand and brought her closer so he could whisper, "I'm also hungry for you - are you sure you want to stick around for the girly sleepover? Having one at my place would be infinitely more satisfying."

She kissed him briefly on the lips. "I know, but it's the closest thing we've been able do that even remotely resembles a shower or bachelorette party for Jenny. She hasn't let us do anything!"

"Do you need me to jump out of a cake or do a striptease?"

Ziva, who had wandered over, shuddered. "Do not do us any favors, Tony. You forget I saw your and McGee's attempt at Chippendales. We want Jenny to have fun… not be traumatized."

"So funny, Zee-vah."

Mary laughed. "It kind of was." The very special agent rolled his eyes, grabbed his food and walked off. "Oh come on, Tony." She sighed and looked at Ziva. "You brought the bourbon, right?"

The Israeli smiled slyly. "Oh yes. She will sing like a coyote."

Mary furrowed her eyebrows. "I really hope you meant canary. Because otherwise it'll be all kinds of wrong."

Ziva got mad at herself. "Yes. Yes, that is what I meant. Canary. Ugh!"

Abby walked over and looked at the other two. "We're all set for tonight, right? This is going to be so much fun! I wish McGee and Tony could stay over too. And Gibbs. And even Ducky!"

Mary - and Ziva - looked at her like she was crazy. "This is why I'm the maid of honor and therefore in charge."

Abby watched as they left her. "What'd I say?" She then saw Tim. "McGee!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Abby, I just saw you a couple of hours ago."

She laughed. "I know but it's great to see you here too. Can you believe this place?"

"No," he said, honestly. "But it's great to see both bosses so happy."

She hugged him again. "I love weddings, Timmy." He immediately tensed up, looking like a deer in the headlights.

She quickly looked at him. "Relax, Tim, I didn't mean us." She scoffed and walked off.

He looked flustered. "I knew that!"

There was another knock on the door. Since Gibbs was close by, he opened it up. "Glad you could come, Holly."

She looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

"Yeah, come on in," he laughed. "Jen's said what a godsend you've been at the office."

"I had no idea what I was getting myself into but I have to say - I really like it. Of course, that's probably because you've been away," she teased. "I haven't clashed with any of the team leaders yet."

"Enjoy it while you can, Hol," he smirked. "There's food over in the oval dining room, people are spread out everywhere."

"What about your bride? I should probably say hello to my boss."

"Oh I lost track of Jen somewhere in that direction over there, and I have no idea who's holding my daughter at this point. It's a madhouse."

She laughed. "Understood." Holly walked around and spotted Jenny talking to someone. She approached them and realized the man's voice sounded familiar. "Ryan? What are you doing here?"

Jenny took in his obvious pleasure at seeing Holly and couldn't hide her surprise. "You two have met?"

Ryan looked at Jenny. "Wait, you two know each other?" All three started laughing. "OK, how do you and Holly know each other?"

Jenny couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I should let Holly answer that. But I'm thrilled you two have met - I was hoping to introduce you, actually."

Holly was momentarily surprised. "That's why you looked familiar! I forgot Jenny had shown me your picture when I was over at the house. Right! We work together now. I'm the Assistant Director for NCIS."

Ryan was the one surprised. "Wow. That's a small world." He saw that Jenny was still looking confused. "I actually bought her a drink at the bar in our hotel last night."

Jenny couldn't hide her Cheshire grin from Holly. "Oh did he?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "It's lovely seeing you, Director. Thanks for inviting me."

Jenny furrowed her brow. "Fine, I can take a hint. I'm out of here. But I'm very happy. You're both great people."

As Jenny walked away, she heard them both yell after her, "It was just a drink!"

Mary watched the goings on and shared a conspiratory look with Jenny. "You mean to tell me, we didn't have to do a thing? They found each other?"

Jenny glanced over shoulder and saw they were still talking. "Looks like it. That was the easiest almost-matchmaking I've ever accomplished."

In the oval dining room, Jack was standing near the window, showing Julia the view. "That is where our president lives."

Abby approached them. "Aw, you're so sweet showing her the sights. You know, you look very handsome tonight."

Jack smiled at her. "And you look lovely. But you're not getting my granddaughter. You'll have her all night so she's mine for now."

Abby narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine, be that way," she pouted and walked away, making Jack laugh.

Jenny saw Fornell standing off by himself and approached him. "Penny… or half my budget, same thing, for your thoughts, Tobias?"

He laughed. "Sounds like our budgets are about the same, Director. My thoughts… I'm thinking I can't wait to see you and Diane in the same room tomorrow."

Jenny sighed. "Don't remind me. But I'm very excited to see Emily. How come you didn't bring her tonight?"

"Not my night to have her, I'm afraid."

She touched his arm sympathetically. "Sorry."

"Me too." He looked over at Gibbs chatting with Prowler and Amy. "It really is good to see him so happy. But how do you put up with him?"

Jenny laughed. "I know I could be a smartass right now but to be honest, I have no idea how I held up without him. It's overwhelming to even think about sometimes."

Fornell was surprised by the feelings she revealed and touched for his friend. He looked at her as she stared lovingly at Gibbs. "How did you two go those three years without getting together?"

Jenny turned back to face him. "Tobias, I wish I knew. I'm just grateful those days are behind us now. Thanks for always being a good friend to him. I hope it continues."

"Make him play nice, and it should."

Jenny laughed heartily. She then saw Fornell looking past her so she turned and saw Gibbs approaching.

"That's some laugh. Hope it wasn't at my expense, Tobias."

"Of course it was, Jethro. But it's all good."

He rolled his eyes before he nudged his wife. "Should we say something now that everyone's here?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "We? Or did you mean me?"

He smiled. "I meant you."

"Figured." She turned to face the room. "Hey everyone, can I have your attention for a few minutes?" She watched as their family and friends gathered closer. Jethro put his arm around her so she did the same. She stared into his eyes and smiled when he kissed her gently on the lips.

Tony whistled, which caused both of his bosses to shoot him a look. He cringed. "Hate it when I get the death glare in stereo."

Jenny cleared her throat. "Thank you all so much for coming and helping us celebrate. Tomorrow is going to be overwhelming, so I'm really glad we have tonight to hang out and enjoy each other. All of you in your own way have helped us get to this point. You've helped us through rough times, put up with our bouts of crazy…"

Gibbs nudged her. "Speak for yourself. I'm never crazy," he teased, making his team and Holly laugh. He then turned mock-serious, and they immediately quieted down. He motioned for Jenny to continue.

"And now we're finally here, getting married - under our real names this time - and with all of you to witness. It's a dream come true and not one that either of us takes for granted. This time last year, I never could have imagined how one plane trip would change my life so completely. And now…"

Gibbs saw that she was getting emotional so he jumped in. "And now we finally have this incredible life together, the most amazing daughter and a supportive group of family and friends. It really is overwhelming," he said, kissing the top of her head. "So thank you and enjoy yourselves." He then turned to Jenny and held her tightly with one arm and used the other one to hold the crutch steadying them. He whispered into her ear, "God, I love you."

She held onto him just as tight. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you, Jethro." She hugged him one more time before looking for his lips. They gently kissed until they heard DiNozzo yelling.

"Jenny, you're needed over here! We're cranking up the music and making this room a dance club!"

They both laughed as she yelled back, "Coming, Tony!"

Gibbs watched her run off to join his team, knowing he was the luckiest bastard in the world.


	96. Chapter 96

A/N: I'm not officially ready to say my muse is back but I'm cautiously optimistic. Hope you enjoy this - obviously the next chapter is it - the wedding! Thanks as always to those of you who take the time to leave me a review. You are greatly appreciated. Obviously, I'd still write this regardless but it's nice to know what others think is working or not, so thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was late, and the rehearsal dinner party was winding down. Gibbs and Jenny had stolen a moment together in the master bedroom so she could feed Julia and put her down for the night.

Jenny sat on her husband's lap and watched her daughter as she nursed. "She's done so well the last three nights, I really hope she sleeps all the way through again."

"You planning on drinking?" he asked, as he moved a lock of hair behind her ear.

"If that bottle of bourbon Ziva stashed in here is any indication, I think that's the plan."

He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed behind her ear. "I don't want to miss that. Are you sure I can't stay over too?" He moved his kisses down to her neck.

"Jethro, what are you doing? I'm nursing. You had all week to have your way with me, and you chose not to. So cool down those lips or… oh God… oh, that feels so good. Come on, you're not being fair."

Gibbs stopped kissing her neck and leaned around her. He undid the bra flap on the breast his daughter wasn't utilizing, ignoring Jenny's shocked expression. He cupped it in his hand as he leaned down to give it his full attention.

"Jethro," she hissed. "What the hell… are you crazy? Jeth…. Oh shit." She summoned up her willpower and put her hand on his face to push him away. "Stop it."

He moaned. "Why? You know you liked it. And I have to leave soon."

She stood up, holding onto Julia carefully. "It's your own fault. If you're horny, you're just going to have to take care of yourself because you blew it."

He pouted. "I wasn't looking to score a home run. Just having fun at second base."

"What are you? Twelve?" He gave her his most charming grin. "_That _will get you no where, mister. Now stop that. Let me concentrate on your baby."

"Oh, so she's finally _mine _now?"

Jenny smirked. "Yes, because she's done and ready to be burped." She handed their daughter to Jethro, who gladly put her against his shoulder and rubbed her back as Jenny fixed herself.

"Come on. You can do it, Jules." He then laughed after she spit up. "She's a champ." He wiped her face and handed her back to her mommy.

Jenny kissed her cheek before placing her in the middle of the bed to change her diaper. "The days of you holding still are over, aren't they sweet girl?"

Gibbs used his crutches to stand back up and watch as Jenny changed her and then kissed her tummy. She then placed her in the bassinette before turning back to him. "Goodnight, Jules. Sleep well. You too, Mommy." He cornered her against the door and captured her lips.

Jenny took a moment to enjoy his lips and then pulled away. "Enough. You need to go." She ignored his protests and opened the door. Together, they walked out to say goodbye to the guests who weren't staying over.

Tony and McGee waited for him. Jenny motioned with her head towards the door, making the women laugh.

Gibbs turned to Tony. "Give me a sec, and I'll be right there."

Jenny watched him in braces and crutches make his way toward her. "Jethro… _go_!"

Gibbs shook his head as he cornered her again against the wall. "I want a better goodnight/goodbye kiss than I got in there."

"In front of everyone?"

He looked around and saw the women smirking, Tony smiling and McGee covering his eyes. "Only McGee is showing some class." He whispered quietly against her ear, "I love you senseless, and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

She looked into his eyes and was surprised when he nudged her nose with his own, kissed her gently on the forehead and walked towards the door. "Jethro…" He turned around. "_Everything_." He smiled and headed out the door.

Jenny leaned her head back against the wall._ God, I love that man._ She sighed and turned around to face Mary, Ziva, Cynthia, Abby and Missy. "Where's the bourbon?"

A while later, Tony, McGee and Gibbs walked into the latter's house to find Mike, Ducky, Jack and Fornell already seated in the living room drinking.

Mike looked over at them. "Oh, it's just the boys and Probie."

Gibbs furrowed his brow. "Who were you expecting?"

"Strippers." Mike saw the look of horror on his friend's face. "Relax, Gunny, I was playing around. You're stuck with just us. Ooh-rah," he said, sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Gibbs carefully made it over to the couch and sat down, physically lifting his feet up with his hands and adjusting the braces so he could rest them on the coffee table. He looked at his friends gathered. "Will someone get me a glass of bourbon or a beer? What kind of party are you all hosting?"

"On it, boss!" shouted McGee as he ran into the kitchen. He then came back out. "Boss, where do you keep your booze? I mean, I know you have stuff in the basement but is any of it up here?"

Mike laughed. "Hold on, I'll help you out. Hey - where's Ryan?"

Gibbs smirked. "I told him he didn't have to come over. He's out on a _date_ with Hollis."

Tony's eyes widened as he took a seat. "You mean to tell me their matchmaking actually worked?"

"No," he laughed. "They found each other on their own. Apparently, as Jenny tells it, Ryan spotted her at the bar and bought her a drink. Good for them."

At their hotel's bar, Ryan and Holly were sitting in a cozy booth, getting to know each other.

"I'd never seen anyone killed in front of my eyes until that night."

Holly sighed. "I hadn't realized you were the one in the police report that was trapped with them. So you saw Jenny kill that man?"

He nodded. "So did Missy."

Holly touched his arm sympathetically. "That must have been horrible for her."

Ryan was obviously troubled by the memory. "It took her a long time to stop having nightmares, but she's a tough kid. And she adores those two a lot."

Holly smiled. "They're good people. How I got to this place with Jenny still boggles my mind."

He laughed. "What do you mean?" Ryan could tell she looked uncomfortable. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay," she said before raising her eyes to meet his. A part of her worried that what she was about to say could scare him off. "I dated Gibbs for a while." Ryan's eyes widened before he released a chuckle. "You find that funny?"

He shrugged. "I dated Jenny."

Now it was Holly's turn to laugh. "Oh we are a pair, aren't we?" She shook her head, amused. "You're a really nice man, Ryan. How long are you in town for?"

"Gibbs said we could stay at their house, so we're spending her entire Spring Break in D.C. I hope I'll get to see you again - if you're in town."

Holly smiled. "I'm staying for their entire honeymoon, taking over Jenny's missions."

"Ah, in MTAC, right?"

Holly's eyes widened. "You know about MTAC?"

He laughed. "Jenny made a DVD for Missy that was a tour of the place."

Holly laughed. "Oh I remember that! I was there at the time. Small world," she said, shaking her head.

He smiled. "But a good one."

Back at Girl's Night, Missy had been put in the second bedroom down the hall so she could go to sleep while the adult women were already several drinks into their evening - except for Jenny, who was still nursing her first. The master bedroom had a lounging area so they were spread out over the couch and various comfy chairs, watching Jenny as she opened up the last of their gifts.

"Imagine that - another 'almost there' negligee. Thank you, Ziva. You have all improved our honeymoon greatly," she laughed. "I'll be sure to make Jethro write the thank you notes since I feel like he's the one who will get the most joy from them."

"Is he coming back to work after the honeymoon?"

Jenny could see the anxiety on Abby's face. "I certainly hope so but I don't know for sure. He hasn't wanted to talk about it."

Mary couldn't wait any longer. "Are things okay with you two? I expected you to be far more excited than you've seemed. What's wrong?"

Jenny was taken aback by Mary's question. She hadn't realized she'd been so obvious. She looked at the other women's faces and could see this was more of a group question. "I… I'm not sure I should really say. Besides, it's not a big deal or anything."

Mary leaned over and grabbed Jenny's drink. "Cynthia? Where's the bottle? She needs more."

"Coming right up." Cynthia reached behind her chair, grabbed the bottle and filled up Jenny's glass.

"You are all hilarious. I'll spill, I'll spill. Just don't make me drink more. Alcohol increases milk production, and I'll be doing the old pump and dump all night as it is," she sighed. They continued to look at her, wanting answers. "Fine. Jethro was trying to make me a born-again virgin. He wouldn't sleep with me all week. Wanted to make our wedding night _special_," she said, obviously annoyed.

The other women started laughing, making Jenny pout.

"But it gets worse! He didn't tell me that's why he wasn't sleeping with me. And then I went to his physical therapy, and he was hanging out with some young redhead with legs up to here," she said, pointing to her chin. "Pissed me off. Didn't know what was going on."

Mary shook her head. "You couldn't possibly think he was cheating on you."

Ziva's eyes widened. "You did! Jenny -"

"How could you!" Abby said, finishing Ziva's train of thought.

Jenny sighed and looked at Cynthia. "Et tu?"

Cynthia shook her head. "Oh I totally would have went there. No sex? Young girl totally his type? So what'd you do?"

The booze was starting to kick in for everyone. Jenny leaned her head back against the couch. "I don't know. I think I said something. I think he then called me an idiot."

Cynthia was aghast. "No he did not!"

Jenny nodded. "Yes, he did so… yes. So. I think." She still couldn't shake the feeling that there was more he was hiding, but she didn't feel the need to share _that_ thought with her friends.

Ziva narrowed her eyes. "Jenny, I am not used to you not holding your liquor. I have had tons more than you, and you are not spinning around for me."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Who said anything about spinning? Am I spinning? Are you spinning?" She looked over at Abby. "Oh, Abby's spinning."

"I am not. Much. I drink far more than this usually," smiled the Goth.

Jenny looked at her. "And then you fall asleep on the floor of the bar, right?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes."

Jenny looked at her earnestly. "You can have a bed tonight. But you have to share. Sorry. Unless you want a couch. You can have that to yourself."

Abby smiled. "You're drunk! Quick, we need to think of more fun questions or games to play."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "No games."

Abby started clapping. "Yay, we get to ask questions!"

Mary looked at her. "You are very strange. Cool - in your own dog collar and excessive tats kind of way, but strannnnnnnnnnnge."

Jenny smiled. "Awesome. Mary's starting to feel it. Maybe we should ask her Tony questions!"

Ziva liked the turn the conversation was taking. "Yes! Just how serious are you two getting?"

Mary looked at Jenny. "Shut them up."

Jenny laughed. "Uh, no. You made me spill my sex life. Your turn - go!"

Mary covered her face. "Acckkk. What do you want me to say? We have fun in bed. He's… he's _really_ good," she laughed. "Which I totally wasn't expecting since he seemed like a player. But he's really fun, very generous. But we're _not _serious."

The room was suddenly silent as those who work at NCIS looked at each other uncomfortably.

Cynthia was the first to find her voice. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I could have lived without hearing how DiNozzo is in bed."

"Amen to that," added Ziva, as she cringed at the thought.

Jenny looked at them and shook her head. "Amateurs."

The guys were sitting around, drinking beers, scotch and bourbon. McGee, being the youngest in the group, was enjoying listening to the men tell their adventure stories.

Tony was surprised how much he was appreciating it as well. "So Jenny really broke you out of a French prison?"

Gibbs smiled at the memory. "Wearing a super short skirt to keep the guards off balance. Me too, I think."

Mike laughed. "No doubt."

Ducky nodded. "You would be surprised how resourceful our dear Jennifer could be, even back then. But she also had a temper. She let us both have it when we found ourselves in trouble."

Gibbs snorted. "To be fair, Duck, you say trouble like we were drunk and disorderly. We caused an international incident that could have jeopardized relations between France and the United States."

McGee's eyes widened. "And fresh out of being a probie, Jenny was able to take care of it? Wow."

"That's just not normal. No wonder she rose through the ranks fast," said Tony as he took another swig of his beer. "She told me once she wished she hadn't taken things so fast."

Gibbs perked up. "When was that?"

"It was when she offered me my own team, not long after you returned from Mexico. I had turned her down and asked her if she was disappointed in me. She said she wasn't and that there were times she wished she had taken things a bit slower."

Ducky nodded at Gibbs. "Do you think she meant accepting her own team instead of returning to Washington with you?"

He scrubbed his hand down his face. "Maybe. Probably. It would have been so different."

Jack looked up from his beer. "Don't go there, son. What you two have now is pretty darn near perfect. Who's to say where you'd be if both of you hadn't followed the paths you did."

Mike sighed. "Your dad's right. Worked out the way it was supposed to. You got that beautiful little girl. I know neither of you would change anything if it meant not having her."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he thought about his daughter. "You got that right."

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The next day, Jenny took the ladies to get their hair and nails done. After, they returned to the suite where they ordered in room service. They enjoyed themselves as they got each other and Jenny ready for the ceremony. Julia was in a little white dress with lavender trim, white tights and tiny little white shoes, causing everyone to say, "Awwww." She was then handed off to Jack, who came by to pick up his little escort, and taken to where the ceremony was set to take place.

Fornell dropped off Emily and Amira, who along with Missy, had on light lavender dresses. The adult women had off-the-shoulder silk dresses that were a darker shade of lavender.

Jenny had her hair swept up loosely in a beautiful clip she borrowed from Ziva while her bangs hung down in wisps to frame her face. The diamond earrings, a gift from Jethro long ago, adorned her ears and served as something old. Blue was covered by the garter she wore. As for something new, Missy had given her a charm for her bracelet - a heart that said "mom" on it. Jenny hugged the young girl, so grateful to still have her in her life. The bouquet she held was a delicate mixture of phalaenopsis orchids and cherry blossoms, tied together with a lavender sash. Jenny looked at everyone, her smile radiant. It was time for her to marry the man she loved.

The guys hung out, went to breakfast and then back over to The Willard Hotel to change into their tuxes before heading to the site of the wedding near the Tidal Basin, across from the Jefferson Memorial.

The crowd was mulling about near their seats, marveling at the beauty before them. It was nearing the end of a gorgeous April day in Washington, D.C. Storm clouds could be seen not too far off, but everyone hoped the clear skies would last. The cherry blossoms, which served a canopy as far as the eye could see, were at their peak - and Gibbs knew his wife would be thrilled with the timing.

Not wanting to hold everyone up as he struggled in his braces to get to the wedding's location, Gibbs reluctantly allowed Mike to take him in his wheelchair. Once they were at the site, McGee carefully handed his boss his braces and crutches. The groom held them as he anxiously awaited the arrival of the woman he couldn't wait to marry again.


	97. Chapter 97

A/N: I hope this lives up to expectations. They finally made it! Thanks for all of the support. You are all amazing for sticking with this story so long. I appreciate it! FYI, this story has about two more weeks (their time, not ours) before the third installment begins.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

_You are cordially invited _

_to attend the wedding of _

_Jennifer Shepard _

_and _

_Leroy Jethro Gibbs_

_On April 4, 2010 near the Tidal Basin_

_Reception to follow at the Willard Hotel_

_Ballroom on the lower level_

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

While the reception was set to be a much larger affair, to include all of NCIS, the actual wedding was a more intimate setting consisting of friends, family and important dignitaries like the Secretary of the Navy and Condoleezza Rice. NCIS had agents stationed around the perimeter, along with Capitol police, keeping tourists and the like away from the ceremony. Guests were in their seats facing the cherry blossoms, with a clear view across the Tidal Basin of the Jefferson Memorial. It was a picturesque setting, especially as the sun was beginning to descend, coloring the sky just for them.

Gibbs waited patiently. He looked over his shoulder at his groomsmen. First there was Tim, who was standing proud. It made him think back - about a month ago.

"_Thanks for stopping by, Tim. Jenny and I wanted to thank you for all you did for us in handling the construction. You took a huge load off of her mind, and I hope you know how much that means to me."_

_He puffed out his chest, moved to have the man he admired more than any other singing his praises. "It meant a lot to me to be able to help, Boss."_

_Gibbs nodded. "I need your help with one more thing. Think you could be one of my groomsmen at my wedding?" He could tell the young agent was trying to hide his shock - and his pride as he nodded._

Gibbs moved his focus to Tony. He'd watched him mature a lot over the many years of working together, and he was grateful to him in many ways.

"_Tony, got a second? You free on April 4th? Think you could be one of the groomsmen at our wedding?"_

_The younger agent couldn't hide his smile. "Nothing I'd rather do that day, Boss."_

Gibbs looked at Ryan. The two men, while off to a dubious start, became fast friends who had been through a lot in the short time they'd known each other.

"_Ryan, it's Gibbs. Got plans on April 4th?"_

"_Aren't I attending your wedding?"_

_He laughed. "Good, you'll be around then. Actually, I was hoping to draft you into service - not as my best man this time, but as a groomsman?"_

_The man on the other end of the phone smiled. "I'd be honored."_

Lastly, he looked at the person standing next to him. He and Tobias Fornell had known each other for many years and were both vets of the same war - Diane. There was one thing he was scared to admit - Tobias was actually a better cook than Jenny, not that he'd tell either of them that.

"_Tobias, thanks for coming by. There's something I have to ask you."_

"_Jethro, I already took Diane's alimony off your hands. What more do you want from me?"_

_Gibbs laughed. "That was good, I'll admit, but no - this is something else. I need a best man… think you're up to the challenge?"_

"_You're doing this just to piss off our ex, aren't you? Rubbing it in her face we get along better with each other than with her?"_

_He laughed. "She's not even a blip on my radar. But I think you know that. You know how I feel about Jenny." He saw his friend nod. "It'd mean a lot. To both of us."_

Gibbs smiled to himself. It'd been a long road getting to this point. And he was ready for it to begin.

The bridal party, along with Ducky, were sequestered - waiting in a holding area hidden behind those seated in chairs to attend the ceremony. The string quartet had been playing in the background but now that the crowd sensed things were almost underway, their music became easier to hear and enjoy.

Jenny was grateful that for this ceremony they had hired videographers, since behind the partition she was unable to watch as Amira and Emily deposited flowers along her path. She watched as Cindy, the wedding coordinator, motioned for Missy to step out next and join the other girls. Her mind drifted back to a month ago.

"_Hi Missy, it's Jenny. How would you like to be our flower girl again?" _

_The young girl on the other end of the phone couldn't stop smiling. "Of course I will! Thanks for asking, Jenny. I can't wait to see you and Gibbs get married again."_

Jenny smiled to herself. She watched as Abby was up next to walk down the aisle.

_She entered the lab, cringing as she pointed to the Goth's stereo system. "Abby!" Relief flooded over her when the younger woman pointed her remote and shut off the music. "Thank you. There's something I wanted to ask you. How would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" Jenny was immediately engulfed in a giant Abby hug. "Need to breathe, Abs. I take it that's a yes?"_

Cynthia looked at Jenny before she headed down the aisle. They smiled and nodded, both knowing how much the other appreciated them.

_Jenny watched as Cynthia opened her gift. She loved how her eyes lit up upon seeing the Jimmy Choos she'd known the younger woman had been eyeing but couldn't afford. "It's the least I could do. This wedding wouldn't be happening without your help." She accepted the hug of gratitude from her assistant, knowing she owed her all that and more for taking such good care of her since she returned to NCIS. "But there's one more thing. Would you be one of my bridesmaids?"_

_Cynthia was surprised. She knew her boss appreciated her but this? It meant the world to her. She tried to swallow her emotions, not wanting to appear too choked up. Finally she simply smiled and nodded furiously._

Jenny was beaming. Ziva was next in position. She turned back to face Jenny, squeezing her hand. The look between the two women said it all. They'd been through a lot together - Ziva saved Jenny's life in Cairo while Jenny gave Ziva this life in the United States she treasured. Both were eternally grateful to the other.

_They were out enjoying a rare lunch away from the base. Ziva could tell something was on her friend's mind. _

"_You know we're getting married on April 4th, right?" The other woman nodded. "I was hoping you'd be one of my bridesmaids. You know the stories, you know how long I've loved him. It'd mean a lot to me to have you there - to Jethro too."_

_Ziva smiled. "You know how I feel about you two. Of course I will. It means a great deal to me that you both want me there. Toda raba."_

Jenny couldn't believe how fast it was going. It was now Mary's turn - and she would be next.

"_I know it's not your favorite thing to do in the world, but I'd really appreciate it if you'd be my maid of honor." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Do I need to call Marshall because you've passed out?"_

_Mary found her voice. "I'm honored. I just thought you'd have one of your pals there do it. It really does mean a lot to me that you want me standing with you."_

_Jenny became quiet. "You're it. You're the one I turn to when it all hits the fan. You're the one who's seen me through some pretty rough times. And Ryan would look horrible in a dress."_

_Mary burst out laughing. "I'm not so sure about that. He might look better than I do in one."_

Ducky turned to face his boss and friend. "Jennifer, you look positively radiant. Are you ready to marry Jethro, my dear?"

Jenny looked at him and smiled.

_She walked into autopsy and one look at Jimmy sent him scurrying out of the room. "Was it something I said?"_

_Ducky chuckled. "Mr. Palmer does the same thing whenever Jethro walks in here. I can't say I'm surprised."_

"_Well, perhaps _I_ can find a way to surprise you." She saw she had his attention. She walked over to him. "I hope you know how much you mean to us. You always have. You knew us at the very beginning. And in many ways, you have been a sort of father figure to me since I lost my own."_

_Ducky smiled, touched by her words. "Is something on your mind, Jennifer?"_

_She clasped his hands in her own. "Would you do me the honor of walking me down the aisle at my wedding?"_

"_You're right. I am surprised. But nothing would make me happier," he said, getting emotional. "_I _am the one who is honored."_

"Ducky, I feel like I've been ready my whole life. Let's do this," she said, wrapping her arm in his.

They stood at the end of the aisle. Jethro's eyes widened at the sight of his wife, looking more lovely that he could even imagine. He knew she was taking her previous dress, which she truly loved, and having it altered since she had lost the pregnancy weight - but it looked even more amazing. The gown was ivory colored, with an A-line strapless neckline, spaghetti straps and was sleeveless with beading and embroidery - only now it was also accented with a lavender bow thanks to his suggestion. The bridal magazines he'd been reading said it was the upcoming trend and to his surprise, she agreed to add it.

Jenny looked at Ducky and then the crowd, trying to soak in every nuance of the moment before her eyes fell on the man she loved. He looked so handsome in his tux, though she was surprised to see him sitting in his wheelchair rather than standing in his braces.

And then it happened.

He saw that she had her eyes on him… and he stood up. Jenny's heartbeat began to race and her eyes widen as she saw him place his braces and crutches in the wheelchair and wheel it off to the side. He then jogged back to his spot and grinned at her.

Jenny was in shock. She turned to Ducky. "I'll be right back."

The older man stood by helplessly as he watched her run up the aisle to Jethro. The quartet stopped playing, confused as to what was happening. Jenny stopped a few feet in front of him, amazement obvious on her face. Reading her mind, he nodded, indicating he really was okay and then smiled as she jumped into his arms. He twirled her around, holding onto her tightly. "You're crazy. What are you doing? Cindy must be having a coronary."

"This isn't a dream? You're really okay?"

"Surprise."

And suddenly it dawned on her. "Is that what all of this was about?" He nodded, smiling. "I could kill you," she said, swatting him on the chest, making him laugh. He glanced down at _her _chest, smiled and looked back up at her with questioning eyes.

"Damn alcohol. And your father took our daughter away too early. They're rocks and hurt like hell," she whispered. "Stop smiling."

Jenny felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. The man officiating at their ceremony shook his head.

"Shouldn't you be at the other end of the aisle, Slugger? Get moving - we want to beat that storm."

Jenny turned to face the crowd and suddenly realized what she'd done. "Oops, sorry everyone." She tried to summon up as much dignity as she could in the situation and headed back to Ducky.

Jethro and Mike shared a look.

"_Jen, it's Mike on the phone. He wants to talk with both of us." He handed her the phone so she could press speaker. "What's up?"_

"_I had a crazy idea. Camilla's brother wanted to get married but hates religion, so she suggested she get ordained over the Internet… only the thought of having his sister marry him creeped him out. So they made me do it… which got me thinking…"_

_Jenny and Gibbs looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_Mike got a bit insulted by their laughing. "It was just a suggestion. Never mind."_

_Jenny was the first to recover. "No, Mike… it's not like that. You have solved a huge problem for us. We've been wracking our brains how to give you a more prominent role in our wedding."_

"_This is perfect," added Gibbs. _

Fornell leaned over and whispered to his friend, "Congrats at pulling it off. Didn't know you were going to hide it from me too!"

Gibbs smiled. "Did you see her hit me? Do you have any idea how much harder that would have been if she was the last to know?"

Fornell chuckled. "Good point."

Jenny made it back to Ducky and avoided his eyes. "Don't say anything." She heard him laugh and shook her head, annoyed with herself. She saw Cindy nod to the quartet and smiled as she heard the beginning notes of "Moon River" begin to play. They slowly made their way down the aisle, and she smiled warmly at the familiar faces… until she spotted Diane's. She quickly averted her eyes and found her father-in-law instead. She stopped and kissed both him and Julia on the cheek before allowing Ducky to finish taking her to her groom. The M.E. kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Jethro's before taking a seat between Diane and Jack.

They faced each other, their eyes locked and held hands as Mike began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to join two very special people in holy matrimony. I've known Jethro almost 20 years. I've seen him go through some of the hardest things imaginable - things that would break most men. I'll admit, I worried about him. But not any more," he said, smiling at Jenny.

"Jenny Shepard is a force of nature. All of you who know her probably know that already. She is tough as steel… most of the time, at least. Your tears right now make me sound like a liar, woman."

Jethro, as well as most of the crowd, laughed.

"Too bad," she said.

"That's more like it. I got to know Jenny pretty well when we were forced to be roommates for a while. I can honestly say I couldn't have picked a better woman for my best friend. And I'm honored to be here helping you two make it legal. So let's get on with things."

As Mike moved things along, Jenny only had eyes for Jethro. Before she knew it, Mike was prompting him to say his vow.

Jethro gently touched her face and removed a bit of moisture from underneath her eye with his thumb before taking her hands in his. "Here we are, once again pledging ourselves to each other. Most people know I'm a man of few words - unless I'm talking about how much I love you. You have given me so much… things I never thought I'd have again… a true partner whom I love senseless, you made me a father again - which is a gift too huge to even wrap my head around…"

Jenny was melting with every word of love from him. She squeezed his hands, trying to let him know how he was making her feel.

"But you also gave me back the joy of looking forward to the future. I went from having nothing but loss in my life - to having _everything_. I vow to love you, my soul mate, with all I have, to be the best father possible to Julia and to protect our family and put you both first, no matter what."

Before Mike could tell Jenny it was her turn, a baby's screams took over. Jenny and Gibbs both chuckled.

"It's ours, isn't it?" she said, not taking her eyes off her husband.

He glanced over at his father, watching him struggle with Julia, and nodded. "Yep."

Jenny turned and saw that even Mildred, who quickly joined Jack to try to help, couldn't get their daughter to calm down. She turned back to Jethro and knew their minds were one on what was to happen next.

He let go of her hands and watched as Jenny approached Mildred and Jack, grabbed a towel to throw over her shoulder and took Julia, gently placing the baby against her shoulder. The four-month-old immediately calmed down and nuzzled into Jenny's neck. They then both rejoined Jethro.

Jenny stepped closer to him, holding her daughter against her shoulder with one hand while the other held his hand. He put his free hand on Julia's back, helping Jenny support her and keep her in place.

"Someone apparently had to be a part of things," she laughed as she kissed Julia's head. "I hope I remember all I wanted to say to you. Then again, going with the flow has been a recurring theme in our lives. We've handled everything thrown at us, and it's only made our love stronger. You are my strength. You are my heart. You are my lover, and you're my soul mate. You gave _me_ the greatest gift imaginable. I didn't think being a wife and mother happened to women like me. Never thought I could be so lucky. I always felt like I was destined to be married to my job," she managed, trying not to get too choked up. "Being married to you is so much better," she said as many around them laughed, including Jethro. "I vow to love _you_ senseless, to trust what you say and know you have your reasons even if I don't understand them." He smiled at her words. "I vow to be the best wife and mother I can be and to also put our family as my top priority." She turned to the crowd. "Sorry, Phillip."

The Secretary of the Navy put up his hand, indicating he understood, and then nodded, which made Condi and several others laugh.

"But most of all, and I think you know this but I will say it anyway, I vow to never leave you. I'm yours… then again, I have been since the day we met - even when you didn't know it. Forever."

Now it was Jenny's turn to wipe away moisture from his eyes. She dropped his hand and gently caressed his face.

Mike cleared his throat, obviously moved by his two friends. "May I have the rings, please?" Fornell reached into his pocket and handed them to Mike.

"Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

They both took their turns and repeated his words, as each placed the other's ring back on their finger.

Mike smiled and motioned for Jenny to try to give him Julia. She remained quiet, shocking both of her parents. "Don't look so surprised. P.J. loves me. OK, by the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other - like any of us could stop you."

They both shot him a look before turning their attention back to each other. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went around her waist. As they kissed, the crowd cheered. Suddenly, giant winds from the oncoming storm sent air blowing in all directions. The newly married couple broke apart, amazed as cherry blossoms began swirling all around them.

Amira's eyes widened as she tugged on the bride's dress. "Is it snowing?"

Jenny smiled at the young girl's question. "It sure looks like it, but no sweetheart. The blossoms are being pulled off the trees." She turned back to her husband. "I've never seen this happen, have you?" He shook his head, no. "It looks absolutely magical."

He held her in his arms and whispered in her ear. "I special ordered it just for you."

As people around them rushed for their cars or limos to head to the reception, Jethro and Jenny shut out the world around them and kissed each other like there was no tomorrow.


	98. Chapter 98

A/N: I want it duly noted (and Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs is my witness) that I had an incident in this chapter planned out LONG before the real show addressed it. I was so mad when I saw it on air. So no, I didn't steal the idea. OK, had to get that off my chest. One more note – keep in mind that this story broke off from NCIS canon before they went to Israel (and left Ziva) in Season 6, so nothing that has aired after that is a part of this universe. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the great reviews on the wedding - so glad to have that chapter over with – it made me very nervous!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The wedding planner quickly ushered Julia, Jenny and Jethro into the bride's room at the Willard Hotel so they could have a few minutes alone before being announced to their guests. Gibbs locked the door and immediately unzipped his wife's dress so she could begin breastfeeding their daughter.

Jenny sighed in relief. "She's my hero. Oh my God, I was in such pain and couldn't breathe. You have no idea, Jethro." She then looked down at the baby. "Thank you, sweet girl." She looked over her shoulder and saw that her husband was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I'm sorry. I know it must be painful."

She looked down at her dress. "Oh, I knew it. I leaked," she said, disappointed. "The second I heard her crying, I knew I was done for."

Gibbs reached into Julia's bag and pulled out a towel. He got down on his knees next to her and began doing what he could to rescue her dress. "It's okay. We're not stepping one foot out of this room until you're okay and you feel right about this."

Jenny watched him as he took care of her, doing his best to fix everything. "I still can't believe you kept this a secret," she said, motioning to his legs.

He stopped what he was doing for a moment to look in her eyes. "It was my wedding gift to you - well, one of them."

"I love you."

Gibbs kissed her gently on her nose. "I love you too. Don't you need to switch breasts? I need to work on the other side of your dress."

Jenny laughed. "Yes, sir." She waited for the right time and then moved Julia to her other side. "Despite all the surprises and mishaps, I think it was beautiful. What'd you think?"

"Even though I'm sitting here trying to dry a wedding dress from spilt milk, I know I'm the luckiest bastard alive."

Jenny smiled at him and whispered, "Is it wrong of me to say I'm grateful your father's taking her for the night? Cause I can't wait to make love with you all night long."

He continued working on her dress. "It's a good thing I have a mission to accomplish here because otherwise I'd be trying to make love to you right now."

"No way," she said, caressing his face with her free hand. "Because I want to be able to scream and doing that in here, with Cindy right outside, just would not do."

"You're killing me, Jen."

She kissed his forehead. "Just giving you something to think about during the reception."

"You honestly think I'll be thinking of anything else during it anyway?" he growled. "OK, I think you're all set. How do you feel?"

"So much better. Bless her, she's still going. That's our champ."

When Julia was all taken care of, they put her in the stroller and headed to the reception. Before they opened the door, Gibbs pulled Jenny to him. "Our last moment alone for a few hours."

Knowing exactly what he wanted, Jenny tilted her face up to receive his lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the kiss and his arms holding her tightly against him. "Promise of things to come?" She smiled when he nodded. "I love you. Let's go, husband."

"After you, wife."

Cindy stopped them at the door as she motioned to the D.J. to make the announcement. "You two make your grand entrance. I'll bring Julia over to you at the head table after."

The D.J. tapped his microphone. "Attention everyone. I want to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs."

Jethro threaded his fingers with Jenny's as they entered the ballroom.

"Wait," continued the D.J. "While we have you on the dance floor, let's get things underway with your first dance as husband and wife."

Gibbs took her hand in his and the other one he wrapped around her waist. Jenny put her arm on his shoulder with her fingers in his hair at the base of his neck. Both smiled when they heard "Moon River" begin to play. But Jenny thought they would simply slow dance; she was taken by surprise when Jethro began to lead her in a waltz.

"What's happening, Jethro?" she asked as he skillfully led them around the dance floor.

He smiled. "I may have had lesson or two."

She thought for a second before her eyes widened. "The leggy redhead?" He nodded. "Well aren't you just full of surprises."

Abby leaned against Ducky, swooning as she watched them. "I had no idea Gibbs could look so light on his feet."

Ziva, who was next to them, smiled. "From the look on Jenny's face, I believe she is also surprised."

Jack picked up Julia from the stroller and held her up so she could see. "Check out your parents, Jules. Not too shabby out there."

As the music neared the end, Gibbs came to a stop. He motioned for people to come over. "Please, everyone join us." He and Jenny then continued until the music ended. "This is probably the last we'll see of each other for a little while."

"Time to mingle and be the hostess with the mostess. I'll take the left side," she said, briefly kissing him on the lips. "Later, husband."

"Later, wife," he said, patting her on her ass as she walked away, making her turn around and smirk at him.

Jenny immediately headed for SecNav's table, accepting congratulations from him, his wife, Mildred and Condi.

Gibbs headed for the NCIS side to visit with some of his fellow agents and passed Ryan and Hollis on the dance floor. He patted Ryan on the back, smiling.

Hollis shook her head, amused, before returning her attention to Ryan. "You're a wonderful dancer."

"You're a lot of fun," he said, as he held her a little closer.

Nearby, Mary used her shoulder to nudge Missy, making the young girl laugh. "What's the gossip on those two? Your dad say anything yet?"

Missy rolled her eyes. "Not to _me_, but I can tell. He likes her. She seems nice enough. I think we're going to be spending time with her this week."

Mary smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Missy nodded. "Me too. It's time."

Mary looked at her, impressed. "You're a smart kid, Missy."

She smirked at Mary. "Duh."

Tony came up behind Mary and slipped his arm around her. "Mind if I steal her away, Missy?"

"D.J. has all of our music choices, right?" He nodded. "Well then have fun, kids."

They laughed as they watched her head for Julia and Jack.

"Want to dance or would you rather hit the buffet?"

Mary was surprised. "You mean I actually get a choice? You're not going to drag me off to the buffet first?"

"I'm full of surprises," he whispered in her ear.

"So you're saying tonight will be a lot of fun?"

He grabbed her lips for a quick kiss. "Count on it."

At the head table, Mike watched as Ziva slowly sipped her wine, observing everyone on the dance floor. "You aren't into older men, by any chance?"

"No," she responded without missing a beat.

"Figured," he said.

Jack, who was also at the table, couldn't help but laugh.

Mike's eyes drifted to Fornell and Emily as they walked over to a woman who threw her arms around the young girl. "Is that Gunny's ex-wife?"

Jack narrowed his eyes, holding Julia against his shoulder.

Ziva perked up and quickly headed towards Abby and McGee. "Is that her?"

Abby threw a mischievous look at Ziva. "It has to be."

McGee's eyes widened. "And she's walking over to Gibbs. Is Tony missing this?"

"Hell no, McScoreCard," whispered Tony as he and Mary joined the others.

Mary shook her head. "Looks like we're not the only ones who noticed."

All eyes were on Jenny as she inched closer.

Tony smirked. "Train wreck!"

They were joined by Cynthia, Hollis and Ryan.

Holly peered closer. "Is that who I think it is?"

Ducky joined the group. "She is indeed. Oh my."

Gibbs noticed Diane approaching him. He rolled his eyes, preparing himself for what he assumed would be an unpleasant interaction. "Diane."

"I guess I should thank you for letting me come, for Emily's sake. She looked beautiful."

He nodded. "She certainly did. Thanks for letting her be in it."

She sighed. "This has to be the most civilized conversation we've had in years." Diane saw his discomfort. "I sat near your father. Interesting, since I didn't realize he was still alive."

Gibbs scrubbed his hand down his face. "There were a lot of things I screwed up."

She looked at him and shook her head, annoyed. "I guess that's the closest thing I'll get to an apology." She reached into her purse and grabbed something. "I know it's rude to not bring a gift, so here you go," she said, handing it to him.

He looked at her, surprise evident on his face. "My grandfather's watch? I never thought I'd see it again."

She nodded, almost ashamed. "You hurt me. I wanted to hurt you," she said plainly. "Of course, I thought you couldn't love me because your heart belonged to your first wife. I didn't realize you just… couldn't love _me_." She saw the shock in his eyes. "Yeah, I knew. Found some pictures."

He furrowed his brow. "And you didn't confront me? You confronted me on everything under the sun but not _that_? Why?"

"I knew we were over at that point, anyway. Didn't see any reason," she sighed. "Despite what you thought, I did love you. I just couldn't live with what we'd become." She saw Jenny approaching. "And I knew your heart was straying."

Jenny approached them. "Everything okay over here?"

Tony nudged Ziva. "Oh boy." She elbowed him in the chest. "Ow."

Gibbs turned to Jenny. "Yeah."

"Leave us. Now," ordered Diane, looking at Gibbs.

He looked from her to Jenny. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Jenny held her head up. "She wants to speak with your whore alone, Jethro."

"Jen…" he said in a warning tone.

Diane turned to him. "I thought you were a marine. You're supposed to be good at taking orders, right? Go."

Jenny crossed her arms in front of her. "It's okay."

"Jesus," he sighed. He turned to go and saw everyone staring at them. He glared, making them all scatter as he headed for the bar.

"What's on your mind, Diane?"

The other woman swallowed, eying Jenny carefully. "You finally won."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Really? After all this time? We weren't sleeping together, Diane. He never cheated on you."

Diane took a step closer. "What was it you said today in your vow? Let me see if I'm remembering it right. I believe you said, 'I'm yours… then again, I have been since the day we met.'"

Jenny tried to keep her face composed but she could feel her heart racing.

"You don't get to pull the holier-than-thou card with me. Don't think that just because you didn't let his hands touch you until our marriage was over that _your_ hands are clean. You coveted another woman's husband. _My _husband, honey. When you retell the fairytale of your relationship, just know that _I_ know that truth."

Diane began to walk off but Jenny grabbed her arm.

Having regrouped on the other side of the room, McGee, Tony, Mike and Ryan all said at the same time, "Uh oh." Gibbs was standing with Fornell, and both of them groaned. Holly and Mary shared a look - both smirking.

Diane gave Jenny a vicious look. "What?"

"You can't lay all of that at my feet. We both know your marriage was in trouble long before I entered the picture."

"I was in therapy and trying to save my marriage!" she said, annoyed. "You, with your high heels and short skirts, mooning over him like some love-struck teenager - didn't help." She could see her words surprised her rival. "You didn't know I cared enough to try to save it, did you? He made it sound like I was nothing but a shrew, right? I was a woman whose husband never wanted to come home, never talked, hid parts of his life and didn't care how lonely I felt."

Jenny was stunned. "I… I didn't know."

Diane softened, almost feeling sorry for the other woman. "Of course you didn't. No one truly knows what goes on in someone else's marriage. Problem was, I was the only one in my marriage. My therapist helped me realize I deserved to be treated better."

Things were starting to click for Jenny. "Did he know you were seeing a therapist to try to save the marriage?"

Diane looked at Jenny like she was crazy. "Of course he knew! When I threatened to name you in the divorce, he threatened to name my therapist." She sighed. "It was a crazy time. I couldn't make him happy. But I did love him."

Jenny nodded. "I know."

Emily came running over and grabbed Diane's hand. "Let's go, Mommy. Thanks for everything, Jenny."

"Bye, Emily. Thank _you_ for everything. You did a wonderful job." The little girl smiled.

Diane looked at Jenny as she turned to leave. "Good luck," she said dryly.

"Don't need it. He's a different man now, Diane."

She looked at Jenny, as if she felt sorry for her. "If you say so."

Jenny's face fell, Diane's implications obvious to her. She took a moment to gather her thoughts, so many things running through her mind. It only took a few seconds before she felt him put his arms around her from behind. "Are you okay?"

She turned around and hugged him to her, laying her head against his shoulder. "I… I think so."

He held her tightly - and instantly regretted having let Diane anywhere near the woman he loved.


	99. Chapter 99

A/N: For the last couple of chapters, I've meant to thank Prettycrazy for some great advice, thank you! And a special shout out also must go to Ladybugsmomma for her very cool observation that I used for this chapter. Thank you!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs stepped back a little so he could look at Jenny. "What did Diane say to you?"

Jenny's mind was all over the place, trying to process what his ex-wife had said to her. "I'm not ready to talk about it." She saw the alarm in his eyes and took his face in her hands, gently kissing his lips. "Besides, this is a celebration. I refuse to let her ruin it. That said, I need a shot of bourbon."

She started to walk away when he reached for her arm and pulled her back. "I thought after what happened earlier you were going to avoid alcohol?"

"_That _would be the smart thing to do."

"Jen, talk to me. What did she say to upset you so much? I want to know."

"And I _will_ tell you. Not now and not here," she insisted. "Now please, Jethro - let go of my arm."

He did as she asked but he was determined to follow her and press the issue until Prowler crossed his path.

"Gibbs, you got a second?"

He sighed as he watched Jenny walk right up to the bar, order the shot and immediately down it. He turned his attention back to Prowler. "Sure, what's up?" he asked. He looked at his friend and couldn't help but feel a bit guilty since he could walk and his friend remained in a wheelchair.

Prowler sensed this. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you're able to walk again. Honest."

Gibbs was touched and nodded to his friend. "Thank you."

"The look on Jenny's face when you stood up was priceless. Amy and I are thrilled for you both. Keep that lady of yours happy. You've got a great family."

Gibbs smiled. "Don't I know it. You too, you know. I don't want to get a call from Amy telling me I have to come out there and kick your ass."

Prowler howled. "And you know she would. Yes, sir," he said, saluting his friend.

Gibbs chuckled. "At ease."

At the bar, Mary approached Jenny. "Slow down there. We're at your wedding reception, not poker night at my place."

Jenny glared at her as she downed her second shot. "I'm done."

"Have you had anything to eat?" The bride shook her head. "Oh man. You'll be feeling no pain shortly."

"That's the plan," she said as she walked away.

Mary called after her. "Where are you going?"

Jenny briefly turned back around. "Dancing!" She then walked up to Tony and Ziva, grabbed their hands and dragged them to the dance floor with her.

Mary walked over to Gibbs and shook her head. "Oh… Boy..."

"I could kill my ex right now," he said, unable to take his eyes off Jenny.

Mary sighed. "She just needs to blow off some steam. On the bright side, at least her boss is gone."

Gibbs looked around. "But everyone else is still here pretty much. I suppose as long as she doesn't start stripping, we'll be okay." Mary shot him a look. "Paris… long time ago. Never mind."

He decided that as long as she was here and with people who loved her, she would be okay and returned to his host duties. Everywhere he went, people who knew about Diane were asking if Jenny was okay. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed when Abby tapped him on the shoulder.

"She'll be all right, you know."

He managed a small smile, always grateful for Abby. "Thanks."

She looked out on the floor at Jenny, who was now dancing with Ryan while Hollis was nearby with Mike. Tony and Ziva were also sharing a dance, as were Cynthia and Jimmy and also Mary and McGee. "This is a great party, and the wedding was beautiful."

"You think so?" he asked, truly interested in her opinion.

"How could anyone not? Your vows to each other were so sweet, especially when Julia joined you. And…"

Gibbs saw her hesitation. "What?"

"Well, when the cherry blossoms were blowing everywhere, I couldn't help but feel it was like Shannon and Kelly were giving you their blessing."

He looked at her - stunned. He swallowed hard, trying to find his voice.

"I'm sorry; did I upset you by saying that?"

He saw the stricken look on her face and immediately gave her a big hug. He then whispered, emotion heavy in his voice. "I would love to believe that, Abs. Thank you." He kissed her on her cheek, making the Goth smile.

It wasn't long before the D.J. spoke into the microphone again. "It's time for the toasts, everyone, so you may want to take your seats."

Gibbs found his wife on the dance floor and together they went back to the head table. Mary quickly deposited some food in front of the bride and groom, with Gibbs giving her a grateful nod. Jenny sat on his lap, enjoying his arms around her. Now that she was nearby, Julia began to get fussy so Missy handed the baby over to her mommy. She immediately nuzzled into her favorite spot by Jenny's neck and settled in. Jenny rubbed her cheek against her daughter's head, drinking in the scent of her. "I love you so much, Julia," she said, kissing her.

Fornell, as the best man, was first to speak. He looked at the Gibbs family and just shook his head. "Look at our newlyweds. I hardly recognize either of 'em. Gibbs - we were the two old time bastards who made young agents scatter and women throw things - usually at us. And then one day, I walk into your house and you're on your knees, speaking to her pregnant belly." He paused while the guests laughed, especially Jenny and Gibbs. "The world's gone mad."

Gibbs growled, "I'm still tough!"

"Of course you are, dear. Can you reach into the stroller and get me Julia's rattle?"

He shot her a look and realized she was teasing him.

"And you, Director," continued Fornell, before turning back to the guests. "Here's a woman who a couple of years ago could scare a group of grown men to the point we had to draw straws to see who would have to deal with her. Me, being unlucky in all things women, drew the short straw. You were tough as nails, taking on the CIA, weapons dealers and the occasional ex-wife."

Gibbs felt her tense up in his arms.

"But you've mellowed too. I've heard NCIS agents have stopped wearing a cup around the office."

Jenny laughed and yelled back, "But you haven't, have you, Fornell?"

He smirked. "No, but I do call ahead to see if you and Gibbs are fighting. I then dress accordingly." He saw that amused them both. "I still can't believe you two worked together for three years and nothing happened! But then I look at your adorable daughter, lying so peaceful there on her mother and I think it's clear that everything happened the way it did for a reason."

Gibbs rubbed Jenny's arm and gently caressed his daughter's head.

"So let's raise our glasses to toast the marriage of Jenny and Jethro Gibbs. May their fights be less lethal than those between the CIA and both our agencies. May their making up go more smoothly than attempting bipartisan participation on the Hill, and may their love last the rest of their lives. To you, my friends."

Gibbs nodded at him as Jenny blew him a kiss before they clinked their champagne glasses.

Abby and Mary stood up next and went to the microphone. "These two have heard my thoughts already," began Mary. "Since this is my second tour of duty in this position. So I'm going to abdicate my time to Abby. That and she paid me $50 bucks to let her do it."

"That is so not true," she laughed. She then deadpanned, "It was only $25. Just joshing, you two." Abby looked around the room. "I think it's pretty great how many came to show support for Gibbs and Jenny. I can call you Jenny and not Director right now, right? Cause I know there's a ton of work people here, and I don't want to do anything wrong but -."

"Abby," yelled Jenny, trying to stop the Goth from rambling. "It's fine. Really."

"Good," she said, taking a deep breath. "Today is extra special for me and for Team Gibbs because I think it's safe to say most of us have rooted for you two to get back together for years. You were just awfully stubborn about it."

"She's got that right," added Ducky, so his two friends could hear. They both shot him a look.

"I think everyone knows how special Gibbs is to me," she continued, before she turned to the man himself. "You've been like a father figure to me, and I think the team too. Which of course stuck Jenny with being our mother figure, which probably feels weird to you since you're not that much older than Tony."

"Hey," argued Tony. "Is she saying I'm old?"

Jenny glared at him. "Excuse me, DiNozzo?"

He looked at her and then at Gibbs. "Oops."

Mary shook her head and head-slapped him for the first time, making everyone around them laugh.

Abby continued, "We're so glad you two got your second chance. Seeing El Jeffe so happy has meant the world to me. And then your little Jibblet made everything even better. You two are great parents. Thanks for letting me be a part of your lives, and here's hoping for nothing but happiness because you two deserve it."

Gibbs crooked his finger for Abby to come over. When she did, he kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, Abs."

Jenny kissed her too before Abby leaned down and kissed Julia on her head.

Gibbs and Jenny thought they'd survived the toasts but suddenly they heard another voice coming from the microphone.

"This reminds me of that time in Paris when the three of us were together."

The newlyweds groaned in unison. Gibbs whispered in his wife's ear, "Now we're in trouble." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Actually, I just said that to make the happy couple nervous," he chuckled. "I did, didn't I?" By their reactions, Ducky knew he was right. "I only wanted a moment to say how much you two mean to me. I don't think I'm the only one at work who noticed the immediate spark between the brooding lead agent and his fiery new probationary agent. Watching the trust, the friendship and then the passion grow between you two was a highlight for me. I'm so fond of you both. I knew the toll losing Jennifer had on you, Jethro, so no one was more happy than me when she returned. But alas, you were both stubborn as mules."

"Did he just call us asses?" Gibbs whispered.

Jenny looked over her shoulder at her husband. "Then he would have called us donkeys. A mule is a cross between a horse and a donkey."

Gibbs shrugged. "Does that make us half-assed?"

She shook her head at him. "You? Quite possibly." She turned her attention back to Ducky but smiled when she heard Jethro snort behind her.

"I think we are all grateful that you two finally found your way back to each other," continued Ducky. "Seeing my dear friends so in love and enjoying their daughter brings me more joy than I can say." He then raised his glass of champagne. "Cheers!"

To Jethro's surprise, Jack got up next. Jenny could feel her husband tense up. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Relax."

"Hi everyone. I'm Jackson Gibbs, Leroy's father."

Gibbs groaned, making his wife laugh.

"I'll be quick. I wanted to welcome Jenny officially to the family and to thank her for giving me my son back. You have been such a blessing to our family - from making him bearable to giving me the new love of my life, my granddaughter. So be good to each other, keep loving each other senseless, as you like to say, and keep my granddaughter happy. Here's mud in your eye," he said, raising up a glass.

Jenny clinked her glass again with her husband's. "See, that was very sweet."

Gibbs nodded his approval.

The D.J. then took over and announced it was time for the happy couple to cut their wedding cake. As they headed for it, Jenny stopped to give her father-in-law a quick thank-you hug and handed him Julia.

Standing in front of the cake, Gibbs and Jenny put their arms around each other, as instructed by the photographer. He got a strange feeling from her. "You okay?"

Without looking at him, she nodded.

The photographer watched as the wedding coordinator instructed Gibbs to cut a small slice of the cake. He then lifted the plate up, and both he and Jenny broke off a small piece to feed each other. Gibbs went first and delicately held it up for her. She took a bite, obviously enjoying it very much. When it was his turn to take a bite from her, Gibbs had about a two second warning from the look in Jenny's eyes that he was about to have cake rubbed on his face.

"Jenny!" he groaned as he heard her laughing.

"Hold still while I clean you up," she said before she kissed his face, removing the cake in a way that delighted him - and the photographer. When she was done, she then slowly licked her own fingers, watching her husband's reaction.

His eyes widened. "Jesus, Jen," he whispered. He pulled her body against his own. "You're staying right here for a few minutes."

She laughed at his pained expression. "Well, slow dance with me then, at least."

Gibbs was happy to do that. They relaxed in each other's arms, enjoying the brief respite. When the song ended, he pulled back to look at her. "You ready to go change?" She nodded, so he waved at Mike, who was standing nearby, to get his attention. "We'll be back shortly."

Gibbs grabbed her hand, and the two took off for the bride's room.

Abby ran over to Mike in a panic. "They didn't just leave, did they?"

"Nah, they'll be back. But I'm guessing not for a little while," he chuckled.

Once in the bride's room, Gibbs locked the door.

"You and I have a discussion to finish from earlier," he announced.

Jenny frowned. "I'm still a little buzzed off the champagne and bourbon, Jethro. Later."

He took a seat and pulled her down onto his lap. "It obviously bothered you a lot. What did she say?"

Jenny sighed, realizing he wasn't going to just let it go like she wanted. "Several things. But it's a lot harder to not let her get to me if you keep asking me about it." Determined to change the subject, she used her best tool - she brought his lips to hers and kissed him deeply. It wasn't long before he found her zipper and began lowering it. His fingers then touched her skin tenderly. "Oh you feel so good."

Jenny removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands along his T-shirt, across his chest. "God, I want you."

"Yeah?" he asked, encouraged.

She pulled away and stood up. "But I can't have you yet. Come on, we need to change."

Gibbs leaned his head back in defeat. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He eagerly watched as she stepped out of her dress.

Jenny loved seeing the pathetic look of hunger on his face. "Maybe – but can you blame me after this last week?" She reached for the deep green halter dress that was hanging nearby. Carefully, she put on the form-fitting material, which was cut low enough to show off her ample cleavage.

Gibbs perked up. "Is that new? You look fantastic in it."

She nodded. "Are you just going to watch me, or do you plan on changing too?"

"I was hoping you'd change your mind but I guess not," he pouted. Gibbs stood up and began to change into a black suit. When he was done, he looked at his beautiful wife. "You ready to go out and say our goodbyes?"

Jenny looked him up and down. "You are one handsome man, husband."

He smiled. "If you play your cards right tonight, you might get lucky."

She laughed. "Come on, let's say goodnight to our daughter and the others."

At the head table, Gibbs looked at Jules, who was in the middle of being bottle fed by Jack, and gently kissed her cheek. "Be good for Grandpa, Ryan, Missy and anyone else who is staying with you tonight."

Jenny didn't want to distract the baby by getting too close, nervous she might stop taking the bottle. "I love you, sweet girl. Be good. I'm going to miss you tons, but we'll come get you in the morning and then you, me and Daddy are going on our trip."

Jack looked at them both. "We'll be fine, don't worry. You two enjoy this night alone together."

"Thanks, Dad." Gibbs turned to Jenny. "You ready?"

The couple looked at all of their friends, grateful for each and every one of them.

Jenny reached for her husband's hand. "Thank you all – for everything. You guys are the greatest. See you in two weeks."

Everyone watched as Gibbs put his hand protectively on the small of Jenny's back and guided her out of the room.


	100. Chapter 100

A/N: Wow, chapter 100 – unreal. Thank you to all who take the time to leave a review - they mean a lot! Love hearing your thoughts. Parts of this chapter may seem a bit much and may toy with the rating (though I don't think so), but I felt it was necessary. Hope you enjoy!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs guided Jenny towards the hotel check-in. "Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs."

The stylish young woman behind the desk punched in their names on the computer. "I see you were in our Thomas Jefferson suite and are now switching over to the Jenny Lind suite. If you give us about 10-15 minutes, we can move your things over for you and perform the turn-down service. Would that be to your liking?" Both nodded. "Great then. I'll just need a little information, and we should be all set."

Gibbs whispered to his wife. "You don't need to deal with this. How about if I meet you in the bar?"

She smiled, grateful for the suggestion. "Thanks," she said, gently kissing him on the lips. On her way, she stopped in front of a painting on the wall to admire it.

Gibbs spotted a bellhop walking by and motioned for him to come over. "See that woman over there? She's headed for the bar. Could you tell the bartender to ignore her order and give her what I'm about to tell you."

The bellhop listened and then agreed. He smiled at Gibbs. "Good luck, buddy. Hope it helps you cause she's pretty hot." He quickly headed off for the bar.

The woman helping Gibbs was in shock. "I'm so sorry, sir. Billy is new. I don't know what he was thinking."

Gibbs chuckled. Billy's words actually gave him an idea. "Are we almost done here, Miss?"

She smiled, as she handed him a brochure with their room key. "You have chosen the most intimate space in the hotel, the Jenny Lind Suite, named after a popular Swedish opera singer. It is secreted away in the hotel's attic. Evocative of a French garret, the suite is a favorite spot for honeymoons." She noted his smile. "The outstanding aspects of the suite include a large sitting area, a wrought-iron canopy bed and a huge bathroom with a sunken Jacuzzi bathtub overlooking the Washington Monument. I hope you and your wife enjoy it."

Gibbs nodded. "Thank you. I have no doubt that we will."

At the bar, Jenny was waiting for her ice tea when instead she was handed a piña colada with an umbrella in it. "I didn't order this."

The bartender smiled. "A gentleman asked that you have that instead."

She looked around the bar and saw a man a few stools down, possibly in his 30s and wearing an expensive suit, staring at her. Jenny inwardly groaned but managed a smile. "Do I have you to thank for this?"

He took that as an invitation and moved closer. "No, but I would be more than happy to buy your next one."

"That's all right." She turned to the bartender. "I'm not drinking alcohol, but thank you."

"Oh, it's virgin. I probably should have mentioned that. Sorry."

Jenny smiled, knowing now exactly who got it for her. "Thank you, this is perfect." She took out the umbrella and spun it around before she took her first sip.

The man next to Jenny was staring at her crossed legs, drawing Jethro's ire as he walked past him to stand behind his wife.

"Good, you got the drink. I saw you in the lobby, looking so beautiful and I was hoping that buying you that would earn me an introduction? My name's Jethro."

Jenny immediately caught on and smiled to herself before she looked over her shoulder innocently. "I'm Jenny." She then swiveled around so that she was facing him, still holding the glass. "Thank you for this. Are you getting anything?"

He looked at the bartender. "Bourbon. Make it a double."

"Will this be a room charge?"

Gibbs nodded. "The Jenny Lind suite."

The bartender stopped for a moment - looked from Gibbs to Jenny and then smiled. "Right away, sir." He punched something into the computer. "Last name?"

"Gibbs."

"Thanks."

Gibbs looked at Jenny and whispered, "Bartender figured it out."

"I like this playful side of you, Jethro," she said, running her hand provocatively up his leg.

Gibbs reached for his drink and downed it pretty fast, placing the empty glass back on the bar.

Jenny frowned. "So much for keeping me company while I drink mine."

He ran his fingers tantalizingly down her arm. "Thought maybe we could share a dance?"

"Oh you did, did you?"

"But first, I'd love to see what your hair looks like down. Can I take that clip out?"

She saw the surprised look from the man sitting next to her and was amused. "Be careful. I borrowed it."

"I promise to use extra special care," he said as he gently removed it, handing the item to Jenny to store in her purse. He then used his fingers to run through her hair. "Much better." He moved his fingers from her hair to lightly caress her neck and shoulders.

"Careful, you're going to give them the impression I'm easy," she teased, turned on by the way his hands were touching her.

"Well, a year ago at this time," he whispered.

"Jethro," she admonished. "It's one thing to make others think I'm easy. No need to confirm."

Gibbs chuckled as he put her drink on the bar, reached for her hand and led her over to the vintage jukebox. He quickly scanned the titles, put in some money and punched in his song choice.

The first bars of Marvin Gaye's "Let's Get It On," came wafting from the speakers overhead.

Jenny shook her head, amused. "Subtle, Jethro." She went easily into his arms, wrapping hers around his neck as she leaned her head on his shoulder. The smell of bourbon and aftershave made her feel lightheaded and happy.

He held her close to him - the smell of her shampoo and perfume wreaking havoc on his senses.

There was no space between them while they danced. His hands rubbed her back until one reached for her ass. He lifted her leg up against him, supporting her back as she leaned back in u-shaped swoop. Her eyes locked with his as the sultriness of the song intensified.

The guy at the bar looked at them and raised an eyebrow. He turned back to the bartender. "They should really get a room."

The bartender laughed. "They have one - it's our honeymoon suite."

The man rolled his eyes and laughed. "Well that makes me feel a bit better." He turned back to look at the couple one more time and saw them all over each other, kissing intensely as they danced. He smiled. "I think _I_ need a cigarette after seeing that," he laughed as he headed out of the bar.

When the song ended, they pulled apart, panting. Jenny looked around for a moment before settling her eyes back on Jethro. "I can't believe we just did that. We need to get to our room."

He held her tightly against him. "You're right. Let me quickly settle with the bartender." Jenny followed behind him, her hands staying on his back, making sure to be touching him at all times. He quickly signed for the drinks. "Want to bring yours upstairs?" She shook her head. He put his arm around her and led her to the elevator.

Once inside, they both looked up at the ceiling and noted the cameras. Jenny shrugged. "Who cares?" she asked, pulling his lips down to hers. He pulled her tightly against him, his hand in her hair. He quickly moved his lips to her neck. "Oh God, Jethro. I can't wait much longer. Where's our damn room? On the 20,000th floor or something? Oh God…"

The elevator finally came to a stop, and they fumbled their way out of it, groping each other as they made their way to the room. Gibbs reached for the key in his pocket, surprised as Jenny lowered his zipper and started to unbuckle his pants. He got the room open and they stumbled inside, surprised to find Billy the bellhop just leaving after delivering their stuff. Gibbs immediately shoved Jenny in front of him, since his pants were undone and he wasn't able to recover fast enough. She laughed, reached into her purse and gave the man a tip.

He smirked knowingly at Gibbs before he headed out the door.

Jenny turned around to face him. "What was that look about?"

Gibbs threw her purse to the ground and lifted her up in his arms. "He was impressed I scored with the hot chick."

Jenny laughed. "So am I," she said huskily before kissing him again. She felt him slowly lower her back to the ground. They broke apart from their kiss and looked around at the room in awe. She motioned towards the bed. "What does that kind of remind you of?

He smiled at the memory. "That bed in Marseille, where you had me holding on for dear life."

She quickly removed his suit jacket and began to work on his shirt buttons. "I believe you made me do the same. That first time we made love… I had imagined what it would be like so many times and…" She suddenly stopped what she was doing, reminded of her conversation with Diane.

He saw the stunned look on her face. "Jen, what is it?"

She sank to the floor, her eyes closed, angry at herself. "Damn it. I didn't want to let that bitch ruin today for us, never mind my memories. I'm sorry, Jethro."

His heart hurt, seeing the pain she was obviously in. He joined her on the floor and motioned for her to sit on his lap, which she did. "What did she say to you?"

Jenny sighed, unable to look at him. "She said that even though we didn't sleep together while you two were married, my hands were hardly clean. My vow - saying I was yours from the moment we met… she didn't like that."

Gibbs chuckled despite himself. "I bet she didn't."

"This isn't funny, Jethro. She said that I 'coveted a married man' or something like that. Who even uses that word anymore? But she's right," Jenny admitted. "I did. I saw you, and I _wanted _you."

"Don't let her into your head like this."

"I wanted to believe she was a horrible person. It made justifying my wanting you easier. But she was a human being, a woman who felt alienated from her husband and wanted to hold on. And whether we like it or not, I did get in the way of that."

"Don't go there, Jen. She knows damn well our marriage was in big trouble long before you came to work with me."

"What happened? You must have loved her at some point?"

He looked at her with frustration. "Do you really want to talk about this now? On our wedding night? Can't we dissect the failure of my second marriage another time?"

Jenny took a deep breath and finally looked at him. "She said she was trying to save the marriage. That she was seeing a therapist."

Now it was his turn to look away. "Yeah."

Jenny reached for his face and made him look at her. "Is that why you didn't want me seeing a therapist? Because you thought I'd leave you too if I did?" He didn't answer her but she could see the truth in his eyes. "I'm never going to leave you."

He held her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "I hope not. I don't know that I could survive without you," he whispered, his voice heavy with emotion. The look between them was charged.

Jenny finished removing his shirt and he quickly pulled his T-shirt over his head. She ran her fingers along his chest, still worried about all the weight he lost and hadn't finished putting back on since the shooting. But his beauty still took her breath away.

Jethro began kissing her as he maneuvered her down to the floor.

When his lips moved to her neck, she threaded her fingers in his hair. "Honey," she managed between moans. "We have that incredible bed. Why are we on the floor?"

He tugged her dress off her shoulder and moved his hands to her breasts. "Because I want you so badly."

"Ow, Jethro. Please stop."

"What's wrong?"

"Damn it. You were right," she said, sitting up with her dress hanging half off of her. "I shouldn't have had the alcohol. My boobs need the pressure released but my best reliever isn't around and frankly shouldn't be drafted into service right now anyway," she said, pouting.

He felt horrible for her. "Is there anything I can do?"

She caressed his face. "Take a shower with me?"

He smiled. "You have to ask?"

They quickly got out of the rest of their clothes and went into the shower. It had a built-in seat, so they took full advantage. Jenny showed him how to massage her breasts to release the milk. He could tell by the look on her face that it was helping, and he was happy to see her begin to relax. "You still got it," she purred.

"What?" he laughed.

"Magic hands," she sighed.

Gibbs was grateful that he could help - and for any alone time with his wife. While this might not seem like the most romantic way to spend their wedding night, the talking and bonding they were doing during it was worth a great deal. "I've missed you. I know that sounds silly to say when we're around each other every day, but I still feel like we haven't spent much time on _us._"

Jenny gazed into his eyes. "I know exactly what you mean. I've missed you too."

Back at the party, everyone was taking a turn to see if they could calm Julia down. Her little tears broke their hearts.

Tony looked around helplessly. "She has to fall asleep at some point, right? That has to exhaust her. It's exhausting me."

Mike sighed. "I wish Leyla was still here, but Amira had to go to sleep. I know you don't have a maternal bone in your body, Cranky Pants," he said to Mary, "but what about you?" he asked, looking at Abby.

"I tried! I don't get it. I've never had a problem with her before. Ducky?"

"I'm afraid Princess Julia only wants her queen."

Jack, who was holding her, looked apologetic. "Why don't I get her home and let you all enjoy the rest of the evening in peace?"

"I'll join you," shared Mike. "I should get back there anyway. We have to head home to Mexico tomorrow morning."

"Missy and I will be coming by the house in the morning, Jack, just so you know," shared Ryan.

Jack finished securing a still crying Julia in her car seat. "I heard. I know Mikey will appreciate the company. He's a good boy. He doesn't scream like someone else I know."

Ryan laughed. "I'm going to take Missy and Hollis back to the hotel now. Take care everyone."

Only Abby, Ziva, Cynthia, Mary, Tony and McGee remained.

"This was a very long day and a long time in coming," sighed Cynthia. "But I think it was beautiful."

"Absolutely," agreed Ziva.

"Can you believe the boss was once married to that woman?" McGee was incredulous. "I thought the director was going to smack her."

"I wish she had. I love a good chick fight."

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony. "You are so predictable."

"I know," he sighed.

Abby picked up her champagne and took another sip. "So how much longer are you here for, Mary?"

"Heading out tomorrow morning, first thing. Have to make it to work before our staff meeting. Speaking of which, you want to take off?" she asked Tony.

"Sure. Take care all. Job well done. Bosses are married, and tomorrow I'm still in charge."

Ziva and McGee both groaned.

"That's right, kids. Campfires for at least two more weeks!"

Abby laughed as she waved goodbye to Tony and Mary. "I guess we should all probably go - unless anyone wants to go get a final drink?"

Her friends happily agreed.

At the other hotel, Ryan had dropped off Missy in their room and was now walking Holly to her room. They stood outside the door talking.

"I had a really nice time with you, Ryan."

"Are you still up for dinner tomorrow night, if you're able to get away?"

She nodded. "I'd like that." She looked at his mouth and then in his eyes.

Ryan was hoping he was reading her signals correctly as he leaned in and gently kissed her on the mouth.

Holly closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of his lips on hers before he pulled away. "Wow. That was… _really nice_."

"So I still know how to do it?" he smiled.

"Definitely."

Back at the Jenny Lind suite, Gibbs and Jenny were drying off from the shower. "Better?" he asked. She nodded, so he finished toweling her off. "I love you."

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around his naked body and began kissing his chest. "Make love to me, Jethro."

He scooped her up in his arms and placed her on the bed. He then proceeded to kiss every inch of her, slowly making his way up from her toes to her mouth, driving her crazy with anticipation. His hands teased her warm skin along the way. When she used her hands to do the same thing, he began to moan, anxious to quicken the pace but just as determined to savor the moment.

"Why are you taking so long? Are you trying to drive me crazy?" she asked. "This pace is good for the second time we make love tonight. Right now I just want you."

Finally able to be on top, he decided to give in to her demands and entered her, both of them reveling in the fact that he had full use of his entire body now. He wanted to make sure he pleased her in every way possible. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her, the two of them moving as one. Jenny grabbed hold of the bed's wrought-iron frame above her, memories of their first time swirling around in both of their heads as he made her scream his name in ecstasy - music to his ears. It had been a long time coming, but both felt without a doubt that tonight was well worth the wait.


	101. Chapter 101

A/N: For my fellow Americans, it's Super Bowl Sunday – enjoy the commercials and if you're like me – enjoy switching back and forth with Animal Planet's annual Puppy Bowl! Can't wait! Thanks, as always, to all who take the time to leave a review.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was just before sunrise. Gibbs knew his wife was exhausted but to his mind, she had the next two weeks to sleep and right now he had a surprise for her. He did his best to nudge her awake by leaving feathery kisses along her jaw line.

Jenny pushed his face away and moaned into her pillow, "Too tired. Come back later." She then put the pillow over her face.

He chuckled as he removed it. "Come on, Jen. I have a surprise for you. You can sleep later, I promise."

She opened her eyes a tiny bit. "You're kidding right? It's not even dawn."

He smiled. "I know. Isn't it great? Trust me, it's worth getting up for."

"What's my recourse if you're wrong?"

"You can punish me any way you'd like, but you won't because you'll love it. Come on," he said, trying to tug her out of bed. Reluctantly, she gave in and followed him into the bathroom where he handed her a scrunchie to put her hair up. He then led her into the sunken Jacuzzi and held her in his arms. "Perfect view of the sunrise by the Washington Monument."

She snuggled into his arms, leaning her head against his shoulder. "OK, you were right. This is pretty awesome. The view's amazing, the jets feel great - and you're not so bad either."

They relaxed with each other, settled in with a comfortable silence as they watched the spectacular sunrise. Once the sun's show was over, their attention turned to each other - making out, running their hands along each other's body and generally enjoying themselves. After they dried off, they moved their passion back to the bed and made love - enjoying all sorts of positions, trying to make up for lost time. Finally satiated, Gibbs held Jenny in his arms, her head and hand resting on his chest as she drew small circles with her finger.

"I've missed this so much," she sighed, content at last. "We haven't been able to be like this since last year."

He closed his eyes, gently caressing her back and loving the feel of her skin. "How long do you think we have before we have to worry about Julia being aware or walking into the room?"

Jenny smiled against his chest. "You'd know that better than me, right? How old was Kelly?"

He furrowed his brow, trying to think back. "Well, she was about two and a half when she got her first bed… but it wasn't until she was about three when she started asking questions."

Jenny lifted her head up so she could look at him. "That must have been awkward," she smirked. "At least we have a couple more years to enjoy ourselves." She noticed his mood darken and realized talking about Kelly had upset him. "I'm sorry."

He snapped out of it and looked at her. "It's okay. I'd take even the most awkward moment again just to have her back."

Jenny nodded. "Of course you would." She looked at him and sat up. "Let's go home."

"I want to hold Jules," he said at the same time. They smiled at each other, happy to be on the same wavelength. "Bet I'm dressed before you are."

"You're on," she said, pushing him back down on the bed as she quickly hopped out of it.

Ziva walked into NCIS and found Tony with his head down on his desk. "Rough night?"

"Had to get up super early to drive Mary to the airport. No use going home after that, so I came in," he said without lifting his head. Relief flooded over him when Ziva placed a cup of coffee next to his face. "You have a heart, after all."

She laughed. "Perhaps. I knew we would all be dragging today."

McGee came walking in next. Without batting an eye, Ziva held up his coffee for him which he grabbed fluidly as he headed for his desk. "You've answered my prayers."

Ziva smiled. "I love a day with no cases - nothing to do but catch up on paperwork."

Tony's phone rang. He glared at Ziva. "If this is a case, I officially hate you."

Gibbs and Jenny pulled up to their house. As they excitedly approached the door, Julia's screams could be heard, causing them both to groan. Jenny sighed. "He's never going to baby-sit for us again." They knocked, not wanting to scare anyone by just walking inside.

Jack opened the door and immediately handed Julia to Jenny. "There's your mommy, Julia. _Now_ you must be happy," he sighed, grabbing his head. He turned around and headed back inside. "Hi Leroy, Jenny."

Gibbs dropped their bags in the entryway. "Rough night, Dad?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face. Jenny shot him a look as if to say - be good!

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. "What's that sound?"

Gibbs looked at him, confused. "I don't hear anything."

A smile broke out over his father's face. "I almost forgot what that was like."

Jenny grimaced, holding her daughter and trying to wipe away her tears. "I'm so sorry. The shirt didn't work?"

Now it was Jack's turn to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

Jenny walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out an old T-shirt of hers, handing it to Jethro to put over his shoulder before she gave him Julia. She knew he needed a hug from her as badly as she did. "I put that in there, and your son was supposed to fill you in," she said pointedly. "You gotta be kidding me. You didn't?"

"Oops."

Jack looked at them both. "What's so special about that shirt?"

Jenny blushed.

Gibbs laughed. "You really don't want details as to what went into making this shirt like this. But it smells of Mommy, and it comforts her when Jenny's not around." He kissed her little head, holding her tight. "Daddy missed you so much, Jules."

Jenny smiled, always loving any moment of seeing them together. "I need to feed the champ here before we take off."

Gibbs handed the baby back to Jenny. "You two get started. I'll try to come soon."

She looked at Jack. "Is anyone in our bedroom?" He shook his head.

Gibbs watched as they headed off before he turned his attention to his father. "I feel horrible I forgot to tell you. She was crying non-stop?" he asked, cringing.

"From the moment you two were out of the room. But I couldn't get mad. I felt so bad for her. Those tears…" he patted his heart. "Just killed me." Gibbs nodded knowingly. "So what's the deal with the shirt?"

Gibbs chuckled. "She had to pump some milk, put it in a spray bottle and spray it over the shirt and then when it dried, she had to wear it for a whole day. Her doctor suggested it, and it's really helped me out when she's left me alone with her."

Jack looked at him, stunned. "Hmm. Maybe I was better off not knowing the details."

Gibbs nodded. "Mike already gone?"

Jack nodded. "Figured he'd get more sleep at the airport."

"Why didn't you call us?"

His father laughed. "I didn't realize how long it could last. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt you two on your one full night alone."

Gibbs smiled, remembering how amazing the evening was. "Appreciate that. Sorry you had to suffer."

Jack shrugged. "It's okay. Still love that little nugget to bits. Speaking of which, why don't you join them and I'll put some coffee on."

He nodded. "Sounds good."

At a location in Vienna, Virginia, Tony shook his head. "This isn't good," he sighed. He motioned for McGee to get more pictures. "Ziva, what do you have so far?"

She looked at her notes. "Lieutenant Commander Steve Summers and his wife Vivienne were leaving the house for work at 0630. As they approached their car, it blew up. Both were taken immediately to Inova Fairfax Hospital because of their Level 1 Trauma Center."

Tony nodded. "Any witnesses?"

Ziva's demeanor softened. "The babysitter and their 4-year-old son, Sam."

"Did you get a statement from either of them?"

"The girl did not know much."

Tony nodded. "And the boy?"

"Too traumatized."

"Great," sighed Tony. "Happy Monday to us. OK, I'm going inside to talk with him. Start knocking on doors and tell McGee to do the same once he's done with pictures." She nodded. "And Ziva…"

The Israeli turned back to face him. "Yes?"

"Don't ever again say how happy you are to have no cases."

Ziva smirked.

Jenny and Julia joined Jack in the kitchen while Gibbs took their suitcases for the honeymoon out to the car.

"Your wedding coordinator dropped off your dress and other things from the bride's room last night."

Jenny nodded. "I saw that, thank you." She looked at her father-in-law, the wheels turning in her head. "So Jack, I'm guessing your son told you where he's taking us."

He smiled. "You'll have a great time. I always wanted to go to one of those."

She nodded cautiously. "Yes, me too. I wonder what made him think of it. I mean, what about me… or us… made him think _that_ would be the best choice? Any idea?"

"Don't say anything, Dad." Gibbs shook his head at his wife as he entered the kitchen. He reached for his coffee, taking a generous swallow. "Nice try, but forget it." He saw his father's confusion. "She was playing you. She's dying to know where we're going, but it's a _surprise_," he said pointedly, shooting her his patented glare.

Jack laughed. "Well, you're about to get on the plane. Won't she see the destination on the gate?"

Jenny sighed, almost annoyed. "No. We're taking SecNav's private plane - his wedding gift to us."

Gibbs was incredulous. "You have to be the only person on the planet upset she's flying on a private plane."

"Oh, I'm grateful, believe me. Though after last night, this one will probably sleep for a long time but still… not having to worry about getting dirty looks from the other passengers when she cries is a huge plus. But I want to know where I'm going to be for the next two weeks. Can you blame me?"

Jack gave his son a look. "Have a heart."

Jenny pouted, nodding her head in agreement.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You said that you took care of the wedding this time and I should take care of the honeymoon, which I did. Why not just wait until we get there?"

"For the same reason I like to read the end of a book first. I like to know where I'm ending up so I can enjoy the process of getting there."

Jack looked at her, confused. "You read the end of books first?"

Jenny ignored his question and concentrated on wearing down her husband. "Please?"

"Fine. I guess it couldn't hurt." The huge smile on his wife's face made him laugh. "It's not a big deal. I wanted someplace where neither of us had to make any decisions, since that's all we ever do. So I booked us at an all-inclusive resort. Happy now?"

"Ah," she sighed. "Sounds like heaven. Great idea. I know it's someplace warmer than here, since you had me pack bathing suits and summer clothes. So where is this little slice of heaven?"

"Jamaica."

Jenny's eyes widened. "I've never been there!"

He nodded. "I know."

The thought of nothing to do but lay out on a beach with her family sounded perfect to Jenny and her excitement began to build. "Let's go!"

Gibbs laughed, thrilled to see her happy. "OK." He turned to his father, "Thanks for watching Jules and for everything else, Dad. Have a safe trip back."

Jack looked at them and smiled. "I love you all. See you soon and have a wonderful, wonderful time."

Jenny kissed her father-in-law on the cheek. "You have no idea how much having you here meant to me… to us. Thank you."

Jack was getting choked up. "Go on, kids. Get out of here before you make me cry."

Tony walked into the house to find Sam crying in his babysitter's arms. The little boy had pale skin, brown hair and was wearing jeans with a plaid shirt. Tony immediately felt a knot in his stomach, wishing more than ever that Gibbs were around to handle this part of it. He sucked it up and approached the young boy. "Hi Sam. I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." He noticed the young boy was squeezing a teddy bear. "What's your friend's name?"

The boy looked up at Tony, big tears still clinging to his long eyelashes. He sniffled a bit, wiping his nose on his shirt. Finally, he managed, "Simon."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Oh, like one of the Chipmunks, right?" Sam nodded. "Simon was my favorite too. Alvin's too pushy and Theodore is the baby. But Simon… Simon's the smart one. I bet he's almost as smart as you." He noticed Sam's mood darken a bit. "I'm going to need the help of someone smart like you. Do you think you could tell me if you saw anything out of the ordinary this morning when you were watching your mom and dad walk to the car? Any strange people nearby?"

Tears started to fall down Sam's face again, pulling at Tony's heartstrings.

"It's okay, Sam. Maybe it's too soon. Would it be okay if we talked again another time?" The young boy nodded. "You're very brave. I know your parents would be so proud of you right now." Tony stood up and sighed. His gut was telling him that Sam did see something, but unfortunately the child was too traumatized at the moment to be able to help.

Gibbs and Jenny's plane was up in the air. Predictably, Julia was fast asleep in her car seat, strapped in tight. Her mommy was half asleep, lying in Jethro's arms on the couch.

"See, I told you there'd be plenty of time for you to sleep," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She buried her face in his chest, completely relaxed. "I can't believe we have two weeks with nothing to do but love each other. How'd you get SecNav to agree to so much time? I thought he'd only give me a weekend."

"He owed us – he owed _you_. There was no way we weren't going to get these two weeks," he said, working his fingers through her hair with one hand while he caressed her back with the other. "I wanted this for you, for Julia – for us."

"I have to tell you, Jethro… your determination… _really_ sexy."

He smiled. "I can't wait to have you and Julia all to myself. During the day I either want you naked or in a bikini… well, most of the time."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm hmm," he said, moving his hand under her yoga pants to rest on her ass.

"I'm excited that it'll be just us. No guards. No guns. Just my daughter, my husband and glorious sunshine – it's almost like we'll be a normal couple. Not exactly Catherine and Jethro Gibson normal, but close – it's strangely exciting."

Gibbs held her close… but remained silent.

In Virginia, Tony was talking to one of the local LEOs when the babysitter approached him.

"Am I allowed to go? I have someplace I was supposed to be now."

Tony looked at the young boy. "What about Sam?"

She sighed. "My job is to take him to pre-school. I only watch him for an hour for them."

He nodded. "Do you live with anyone? I want you to be careful. You're a witness and even though you didn't see anything, whomever did this doesn't know that."

The reality of the situation hit her. "I live with my parents," she said quietly. "Is Sam going to be okay? Where will he go? I don't think they have any family. At least, I never heard them talk about anyone."

Tony looked at Sam, curled up into the arm of the couch. Something about the little boy touched him. "Yeah, Sam will be okay. One way or the other."


	102. Chapter 102

A/N: I know I always say I don't do case fic, but I was nervous you'd all be smothered to death by the unbearable fluffiness of the honeymoon. Hope you enjoy – thanks, as always, for the feedback!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Tony brought Sam, along with a suitcase of his clothes and another filled with toys and books, back to NCIS until he could figure out where the boy was supposed to go. He grabbed Gibbs' chair and put it next to his desk, instructing the young boy to sit in it.

Sam, still holding Simon, climbed up into it and looked at Tony - his lower lip quivering. "What's gonna happen to me?"

"I'm working on that," he said gently.

"I want my mommy," he said, trying not to cry.

"I know you do, Sam. You're being very brave. Let me see what I can find out. OK, buddy?" He nodded. Tony picked up his phone and dialed. "Cynthia, any chance you could get me some of the bedding Jenny keeps stored in MTAC?"

"That shouldn't be a problem. Everything all right?" she asked.

"I have a 4-year-old witness from a case and want him to have something more comfortable to sit on than one of our desk chairs."

"I'll see what I can find for you."

A few minutes later, Tony saw Assistant Director Mann walking towards him with a comforter and pillow. "I heard we have a special visitor." She handed the bedding to Tony as she bent down to make eye contact with Sam. "Hi, my name is Holly. What's yours?"

Tony could see the panic on Sam's face. "Hey, buddy - she's okay. You can talk to her."

He looked from Tony to Holly. "Sam," he said hesitantly.

Her heart went out to him. "Very nice to meet you, Sam. Do you mind if I talk with Agent DiNozzo for a second?" When he shook his head, she motioned for the agent to step a few feet away so they could speak privately. "After we spoke earlier, I followed up with the hospital. The mother is worse off than the father, and they're not sure either will make it. Both have severe burns."

"Damn," sighed Tony. "What do we do about Sam? I'm afraid he could be a target so I'm not comfortable with him staying just anywhere. The babysitter doesn't think he has family nearby."

She saw Sam staring at them, so she smiled before turning her attention back to Tony. "Actually, the family's lawyer is on his way over here. I told him to see you."

The agent nodded. "Thanks."

In Jamaica, the Gibbs family arrived at the resort and were shown to their room by a young man in his late 20s. "My name is Michael but everyone calls me Maestro. I'll be your personal butler during your stay with us."

Jenny looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow. "_Personal butler_, Jethro?" she whispered.

"Just one of the surprises I have in store for you."

Maestro continued, "I will be taking you on a tour of the facility and while we're gone, your things will be unpacked, clothes hung up for you and your daughter's things will be set up. When we return, we'll be going over your excursions and spa…" He quickly stopped when Gibbs signaled him.

"No need. I'm all set, and she's supposed to be surprised."

Jenny rolled her eyes but she was secretly amused by his antics and excited about the trouble he went through to plan this for them.

Maestro nodded. "I understand, sir. Also, I have these two cell phones for you both so you can keep in touch with each other from anywhere on the island."

Jenny looked at her husband, concerned. He knew what she was thinking. "I'm not sure how necessary those are." Gibbs put his arm around her. "I don't plan to let my wife out of my sight," he said, kissing her on the top of her head. She looked up at him and he could see his words made her happy.

Maestro adored seeing couples so in love and nodded. "Well, they come with this resort level. You don't ever have to use them but keep them in case."

Jenny looked around the room and noticed the French doors leading out to their private patio. "Would it be all right if we relaxed outside for a bit while the luggage is unpacked? I'd appreciate the chance to decompress from our flight and feed the baby before we go on the property tour."

"Absolutely. When you are ready, if we're not still here, you only need to dial the butler extension on your phone and I will come get you."

"Appreciate it," nodded Gibbs as he led Jenny and Julia outside. They walked through the doors. "What do you think so far?"

She put on her sunglasses and took in her surroundings before relaxing on one of the lounge chairs. "It's absolutely perfect. I'm already so happy here." She held out her hand for him to join them.

They sat with their backs to their room so that Jenny could nurse. She sat in between Jethro's legs so she could lean back against his chest and relax. He took the opportunity to massage her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it. You deserve this and so much more for all you've had to deal with these last couple of years."

"Well, it hasn't all been bad. OK, everything from WITSEC until seeing you on the plane was pretty horrible. And Kort… you getting shot… but so much more was incredible… life altering… mind blowing… making me happier than I thought would ever be possible for someone like me," she said quietly. She looked over her shoulder at him - his rugged face whose every line she knew and loved… his deep blue eyes that could see into her soul… and the soft lips whose very touch fed her heart. "I love you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with all that I am."

He leaned his forehead against hers. She was the greatest gift of his life, along with Julia. "I didn't think I would ever be this happy either. I thank God for you all the time. I…" he sighed, unable to continue, he was so overwhelmed.

"I know," she said, caressing his cheek. "I know."

He kissed her head and continued massaging her shoulders. "I love you, Jen."

"Jethro?" She smiled when she heard him grunt his response. Jenny kept her eyes on Julia as she spoke softly. "If I haven't said it before, I love that you tell me you love me all the time. I could probably count on one hand how often we said it to each other in Europe. And I told myself it was okay, that it was more special because you didn't hurl it around like so many do." She turned to look at him, moisture in her eyes. "But I like it so much more this way." She didn't expect him to say anything. She just wanted him to know it.

Her words melted his heart. "I was scared to say it more in Europe." He saw the surprise in her eyes. "Felt like each time I did, it gave you more power over me. Stupid," he said, obviously angry with himself. "Damn pride. When I thought you were dead, there wasn't a day I didn't wish I could tell you just one more time."

Jenny was speechless. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall, and leaned her forehead against his. She placed her hand to his cheek, and he gentley kissed her nose.

After a few minutes, Julia was finished eating. Jenny handed her to Daddy to burp as she fixed herself. "Any chance we could delay the tour a bit longer? I don't know why but I'm exhausted and would love a nap."

He nodded as he rubbed his daughter's back. "Your body knows it can crash finally. You've been running on adreneline since you returned to work. Come on," he said, standing up. "Let's go inside and take a family nap until dinner. We can take the tour tomorrow."

Jenny looked at them both and smiled, relieved.

Back at NCIS, Tony finshed his meeting with Sam's family lawyer to find the young boy sleeping on the make-shift bed Hollis had provided for him. The woman herself was nearby, speaking with Ziva and McGee about the situation. All eyes turned to him when he entered the room.

Hollis couldn't put her finger on it, but something about Tony seemed different. She nodded towards Sam. "So what's the verdict?"

Tony avoided looking at them and instead concentrated on Sam, who was beginning to wake up. "He'll be staying with me."

The other three couldn't hide their shock and began to voice their concern.

Holly was the most worried. "Tony, if he needs to stay with someone from NCIS, why don't you let me take him back to my hotel."

Sam began to whimper and flung himself at Tony's knees. "No, I want Tony."

McGee and Ziva couldn't believe their eyes.

Holly nodded at Tony before she bent down to be eye level with Sam. "You can stay with him, don't worry."

She stood back up and eyed the agent carefully. "You sure you're up to this?"

"Not exactly, but it's my call. I have to do this."

Ziva shared a look with McGee before she stepped forward. "If you want, I can help you get him settled at your place."

Tony shook his head. "Abby's going to do that. I need you and McGee to track down every lead possible on who did this. Until I know Sam's safe and not a target..." he sighed. "Come on, buddy. I want to show you and Simon your new room." The boy reached up to take Tony's hand, surprising the agent. "I want a phone call if you find out anything. Once he's asleep, I will continue working into the night so keep me updated."

McGee's eyes widened. "What about tomorrow? Will you be coming in? What about his school?"

Tony looked at Holly. "Unless you okay an agent standing guard over him at school…" He saw she was torn. "Don't worry, I figured as much. Sam will be going where I go for a while. He's going to be my junior agent. You okay with that?"

Sam shrugged. "I can miss school. What's for ginner?"

Tony was confused. "Ginner?"

McGee smiled knowingly. "Tony, he meant dinner. He has a lisp," he whispered. "My sister had problems with her 'Ds' too at his age."

Ziva and Holly looked at each other, both finding it adorable.

"Want to pick up a pizza on the way to my place?" Sam nodded. "OK, we're off."

They watched as the two got in the elevator.

McGee shook his head. "Sam was such a sweet kid. How long do you both give it before he becomes a degenerate gambler with a movie addiction?"

Ziva laughed. Holly shook her head, amused, as she headed back up to her office.

In Jamaica, Gibbs was laying on his back in bed, with Jenny nestled against his shoulder and Julia sleeping on his chest. He had his arm around her as did Jenny, holding the baby in place.

Gibbs had his other arm around Jenny and was resting his hand on her ass. After looking at the clock on the nightstand, he squeezed her butt, trying to nudge her awake. "How are you doing? Hungry yet?"

"Can we order in? I don't want to move. I think this bed is drugged."

He chuckled. "I think the open windows are helping with that. The air feels great."

Jenny managed to reach for their digital camera on the nightstand. She held it up above them and snapped a picture. They looked at it and both approved before she returned it to the nightstand.

Julia woke up and began to squirm, so Jenny backed away - allowing Gibbs to sit up with her. The redhead leaned over the bed to reach down for a couple of toys and handed them to her husband. He spread his legs a bit and put the baby between them, amused by her leg kicks and her intense interest in her toys. The noises she made caused them both to laugh.

Jenny sat up to watch, snuggling into Jethro's side. "I can't believe how big she's getting already."

Gibbs nodded. "There's no stopping her. Unless you want to drink lots of coffee and stunt her growth."

Jenny smiled. "Cute. Don't think that works." Julia started to cry. "Speaking of which," she said, reaching for her daughter. "Bet someone's hungry."

Jethro grabbed the nursing pillow and then watched as his wife lowered her negligee and began to deliver dinner to one third of the occupants of their room.

Jenny looked at him. "Are you disappointed we're not going out to dinner?"

"I don't care if we never leave this bed - though that'll make a few of the excursions I have planned for us a bit more difficult. But meals?" He scoffed. "We can have them all in here as far as I'm concerned. I don't feel a great need to share either of you with the other guests."

Jenny leaned her head back against the headboard. "This is just what we needed. You done good," she smiled.

He looked lovingly in her eyes. "You ain't seen nothin' yet."


	103. Chapter 103

A/N: Darn FF site was down for a while but if I'm uploading this, guess it's working again. Not nice, FF! I once again want to thank Prettycrazy for allowing me to shamelessly pick her brain and steal everything she tells me about dealing with a young boy. You rock! And to the new reader who didn't leave a name but left a wonderful review after having read both stories (and becoming sleep-deprived in the process) – let me know who you are so I can thank you for making my day!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Thanks to Maestro and the Italian restaurant at the resort, Gibbs and Jenny were enjoying a quiet dinner by candlelight in their room. Periodically their conversation was interrupted by noises from Julia's floor gym, making them both laugh.

Jenny washed down the last of her meal with a sip of water. "What's on tap for us tomorrow?"

Gibbs finished his wine. "After the property tour, Maestro said he would reserve us one of the bungalow beds on the beach if we wanted."

Her eyes widened as she smiled. "That sounds perfect! It's shaded, big enough for us all to hang out in all day – I love it."

Gibbs nodded. "And he'll bring us our meals there. Can't wait to have some coffee, then rum of course - and try the jerk chicken, maybe a couple of meat patties and some festival."

"Festival?"

"I'm not sure exactly what it is, but it tastes like fried dough."

Jenny smirked. "Admit it - at heart, you're just a cop who loves coffee and donuts."

In the hallway outside his apartment, Tony was attempting to juggle Sam's two suitcases and the pizza while opening his door. Abby happened by, much to his relief. Unfortunately, he forgot that Sam hadn't met her as yet and the sight of the Goth scared him.

"Tony!" he screamed.

"Sam, it's okay. This is Abby, my friend I told you about."

Abby immediately went down on her knees. "Hi Sam. I was hoping you'd like my hippo pal Bert. Want to squeeze him?"

Sam looked up nervously at Tony. "It's okay, buddy. Bert's really cool. Give him a hug."

When he did and Bert made the farting noise, the look on Sam's face melted both of the adults' hearts. His eyes widened and he started to giggle, much to their relief.

"Abby – can you grab the key from my hand and let us in?"

"Oh! Sorry about that. Here," she said, taking the key and letting them all in. She reached for the suitcases also and led them inside. As Tony went into the kitchen, Abby put the suitcases down and turned around, looking for Sam. She found him frozen in the doorway. "Come in. It's okay."

The young boy took a few steps inside and looked up. "You're tall, like a super hero."

Abby couldn't stop smiling. "Aren't you the sweetest thing!"

"Abby's our very own Wonder Woman. So should we set up your room first or eat dinner?"

"Pizza!"

Tony nodded. "Then you, Simon, Bert and Wonder Woman should all follow me into the kitchen."

Sam climbed up onto a chair but the table was way too high.

Abby quickly scrambled, searching around Tony's apartment. "Phone books?"

Tony turned around to see Sam at the table and understood why Abby was asking. "Hall closet."

When she returned, she motioned for Sam to get down while she stacked a couple of them on his chair. She then held out her arms so she could lift him up but he shook his head.

Tony realized he was waiting for him, so he lifted Sam up. "How's that?"

"Better, thank you Abby."

She smiled. "Such good manners." She took a seat next to him, passed out plates and then put some pizza on them. "Do you need me to cut this up for you or are you good to just eat it with your hands?" The boy picked up the pizza with his hands and started to eat it. "Hands it is, then," she smiled.

Tony placed a beer in front of his and Abby's plates. "What can I get you to drink, Sam? Would you like a glass of milk?" Without any warning, Sam burst into tears, sending both of the adults into a panic. "What's wrong?"

The young boy finally calmed down enough to talk. "Mommy always asks if I want milk," he managed through sniffles.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. He scratched his head for a second, trying to figure out what to do. "Why don't we pick a safe word to use instead? Like, if I ask, do you want some mud to drink, you know I mean milk. What do you think of that?"

Sam managed a small smile and nodded.

Abby was amazed. "Wow, DiNozzo. Where did _that_ come from?"

Tony was impressed himself. "I don't know," he said, becoming quiet. He then offered, "Maybe I was channeling WWGD." He saw Abby's confusion. "What would Gibbs do," he said quietly.

In Jamaica, Gibbs and Jenny looked down at a sleeping Julia, tucked away snugly in her bassinette. He then threaded his fingers with hers and led her toward the French doors.

"Where are you taking me? Jethro, we're hardly dressed."

He was standing in just pajama bottoms while she had on a lavender babydoll negligee. "There's a reason they call it a private patio… with the emphasis on _private_." He grabbed a couple of towels and left the doors open as they walked out into the night air. He dropped the towels on a nearby lounge chair.

"What are you up to?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled as he pulled her against him. "How's a late night romp in the Jacuzzi sound?"

"What if I fall asleep in it?"

"Then I'm obviously not doing something right," he growled, making her laugh.

Gibbs quickly stepped out of his pajamas and pulled hers over her head, placing their clothes next to the towels. He then led her the couple of steps to the Jacuzzi, which was next to their private pool. They got in quickly, the warm water instantly relaxing them. He reached over to turn on the jets.

Jenny went easily into his embrace, wrapping her arms and legs around him and leaning her head against the crook of his neck. "We should end every night this way."

"Sounds good to me," he whispered into her ear as his hands caressed her all over.

She smiled. "That _feels_ good to me." Jenny threaded her fingers through his hair. "It's getting long again."

"Want me to cut it?"

"Not before the honeymoon's over… very sexy," she purred into his ear before she kissed behind it. "If you want to before returning to work, that's fine." She felt his body suddenly tense up. She leaned back so she could look in his eyes. "What's going on? You do plan on coming back, right?"

He saw the concern in her eyes before he looked away. "I… I don't know."

Jenny had chalked up his not wanting to resume his duties before to his being unable to walk. She had assumed all of that would change now, but she quickly realized the problem was far more serious. "Talk to me, Jethro." She could tell he didn't want to but she was adament about finding out – and doing it quickly. "What's holding you back?"

"Do you have to push this? Now, especially?"

She caressed his face. "Will there ever be a good time?"

"Maybe when you aren't naked in my arms?"

She sighed. "I can get dressed right now."

"No," he said quietly, realizing she wasn't going to let it go. Her emerald eyes were searching his icy blue ones, trying to figure out what he wasn't saying. Finally, he managed, "I almost died."

She nodded. "You've almost done that quite a few times. What's different?"

He tried to figure out a way to make her understand. "Part of what made me good at my job was that I'd always go for it… fearless."

Jenny swallowed hard, understanding his meaning. "Almost like you had a death wish."

He met her determined eyes. "I did," he said quietly, almost afraid to admit it to her.

Her breath caught in her throat. She held him in her arms. "Oh God, Jethro."

Gibbs held on to her like a drowning man. He needed her so much. "But I don't anymore. I have you and Julia now. You're _everything_. I can't keep putting myself at risk. I have a family that needs me."

A million thoughts rushed through her head but she knew the first thing she had to do was let him know it was okay. "We _do_ need you. We'll figure this out. I promise." She continued to hold him, stroking his hair, grateful that he couldn't see the worry on her face.

In D.C., Ryan and Holly were out enjoying a nice dinner together, slowly getting to know each other.

"Caroline sounds like she was an amazing woman. You must miss her very much," she said carefully.

Ryan picked up on her hesitation. "What's going on?"

She sighed. "How much do you know about Jethro's first marriage?"

"Is she the one who died?" Hollis nodded. "Not a lot, but I do know he loved her very much."

She nodded. "But when we were together, he never told me about her and after I found out, he still didn't want to talk about her. I accidentally came across a tape she and their daughter Kelly had made for him."

He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "What happened?"

"I played it, not realizing what it was – he never spoke to me again. At least, not until I ran into both of them at gala here in town."

Ryan nodded sympathetically. "And you're worried about getting involved with another man who might not be over his late wife?"

She raised her eyes to look into his, already impressed that he understood and didn't try to avoid the conversation. "I am."

"I loved my wife a lot. And she was amazing. But it was the long goodbye. She was sick for years. We made sure nothing went unsaid, no regrets. It was very important to us both. I went to a grief counseling support group – with Jenny, actually. I'm not just ready to move on, I want to be with someone again. But unlike other guys, I can't do casual. It's not what I'm looking for. I want another relationship."

Holly leaned back in her chair and smiled. "Wow, you really are a breath of fresh air."

He laughed. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let's just say, I appreciate a man who's willing to actually tell me what he wants."

At Tony's apartment, he walked Abby to the door. "Thanks for helping me get him tucked in. His crying for his parents…"

Abby hugged him tight. "I know it's hard, but you're doing great with him. I had no idea you had it in you!"

He sighed. "I know what it's like to feel abandoned by your parents. Not that he was, but still..."

"He's lucky to have you. Call me if you need me." She gave him another hug before she headed down the hall.

"Thanks, Abby!" Tony shut the door and locked it before he went to change into sweats and an NCIS T-shirt. He pushed the open door to his bedroom so he could take a final look at Sam before he headed to his office to work on the case.

A couple of hours later, Tony found himself frustrated and decided to shut down his computer and head to the couch to sleep. He'd only been in bed for about a half hour when he heard Sam scream and then cry. He ran into his bedroom. "Hey buddy, I'm here. What's going on?"

"I want my mommy and gaddy," he said through tears as he hugged Simon closer to him.

"I know you do."

"Why can't I see them?"

The special agent took a deep breath. "I thought we talked about this already. They're pretty hurt by that blast you saw, so the doctors need them to sleep so they can feel better. But as soon as you're allowed to visit, I'll take you there myself. Okay?"

He sniffled as he nodded. "Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Please sleep here with me. It's scary."

"Sure, kid." He walked over to the other side of the queen-sized bed and laid down on top of the covers. "Good night, Sam."

The boy took a deep breath and relaxed. "Night, Tony."


	104. Chapter 104

A/N: As I write this, the news of singer Whitney Houston's death has been announced. Her music meant a great deal to me as a teenager. Thinking of her, I remember one of my favorite songs, "Hold Me," that she sang with Teddy Pendergrass. This would be a perfect song to imagine Jenny and Gibbs slow dancing to out on their private patio in the moonlight. Thanks for your continued support in reading this.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

The next day, Gibbs and Jenny were happily ensconsed in their bed on the beach. He was trying his best to tire out Julia by playing with her while Jenny sat up watching the waves, soaking in the fresh air. "We could spend the whole two weeks right here, and I'd be fine with it," she sighed, content.

He looked at her appreciatively. She was wearing a dark green bikini and sunglasses, her knees bent with her arms resting on them. "Me too, but I do have a couple of things planned."

"Right. Which you don't seem to want to tell me about." She turned to look at him and the baby, running her fingers across the infant's tummy. "Look at you in your cute little suit." Julia smiled, excited to have her mommy's attention. She took off her sunglasses and put them on the end table.

Gibbs sighed and handed the baby over. "I'm back to being chopped liver. Here you go."

Jenny laughed, holding her daughter up in front of her. She grabbed a dangling foot in her mouth. "Who's got the tastiest toes?" Julia's giggles made them both happy. She then put her on her lap and leaned her back against her legs. "Julia's got the tastiest toes, that's who!" she proclaimed, as she kissed the other foot.

Gibbs watched their interaction. "You're so good with her. You continue to amaze me."

She took her eyes off her daughter for a second to look at her husband. "You had doubts?" she asked carefully.

"About you as a mom? No, that's not what I meant. But sometimes it takes getting used to but not with you. You dove right in from the moment she was born. It's beautiful, actually. You still happy we didn't bring along someone to watch her?"

She turned her attention back to the adorableness that was playing with her hands. "I didn't wait my whole life to have her so that someone else could raise her. It ticks me off to no end I need Mildred at all." Jenny picked Julia up and hugged her to her shoulder. "I keep her with me as long as I can at work, but it kills me when I have to hand her over and go to MTAC. But here? No reason to bring anyone. She's not leaving us."

Gibbs focused on his daughter. "I think she fell asleep. Let me put her down."

Jenny watched as he did and eyed him carefully as he rejoined her on the bed. "Are you upset that we didn't bring someone?"

"Nah. Maestro said they have a great babysitting service here at the resort. And for our level, they'll come and stay in the room. She won't have to be in a daycare type place."

Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. "So you're comfortable leaving our daughter alone with a babysitter?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not? There's one or two excursions that I don't think would be appropriate for her."

"Uh… huh." For some reason, Jenny wasn't buying much of what he was trying to sell her. She scanned their surroundings. It was still very early and they were the only ones on the beach so far that she could tell, which gave her an idea. She moved to sit on her husband's lap, straddling him.

He smiled, unsure what she was about to do. "Jen?"

"Don't worry, Jethro. No one else is on the beach."

His eyes widened. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking… why not reenact what we did in Mexico," she whispered seductively. She slowly reached for her bikni straps to lower them when he stopped her.

"Jen! What are you doing?"

"No one's around, Jethro. Don't be a prude." She put her fingers through his hair and began kissing him. She then rose on her knees and thrust her cleavage in his face, trying to bury him with it but he quickly pushed her off of him. "Jen!"

She sat back on his lap and shook her head. "I knew it!" She looked right at her husband as she screamed out, "MELVIN! Show yourself!"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, shook his head and scrubbed his hand down his face.

About a minute later, Henry popped out from behind a tree and walked towards her. "Actually Melvin's on break, ma'am - since you, Agent Gibbs and your daughter are all together."

Jenny looked at her husband, shaking her head in disgust, before she turned her attention back to her guard. "Is it just the two of you?" He nodded. "Fine," she smiled sweetly before her tone turned deadly. "Go get him and report back here - both of you! We need to have a talk."

Henry looked at Gibbs first. "Better do as she says," he sighed.

Jenny got off his lap and sat next to him, her arms crossed. "What the hell is going on?"

"It was the only way I could get SecNav to agree to this much time. I tried, Jen. Please don't be mad."

"That manipulative piece of…" she sighed. Jenny looked up to see Henry and Melvin in front of her. "Well, at least you're not in suits. I guess that's something."

Both nodded, appreciating the chance to wear shorts, T-shirt and a sports coat - obviously to hide the fact they were carrying.

"All right," she continued. "We need to make some ground rules. I am on my honeymoon. I didn't ask to have you here, and I'm pretty ticked that you are."

Both replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"That said, I want the chance to have a regular honeymoon like any normal couple. So if I want to have sex with my husband while on this beach, I expect you both to be respectful and not watch – do I make myself clear?"

Jethro's mouth was on the ground. He then covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head in complete disbelief.

Both men replied, "Of course, ma'am."

"Thank you. And heads-up – that's going to happen as soon as you walk away, so go."

Both men chuckled before immediately turning serious again and walking away.

Jenny climbed back onto Jethro's lap. She looked around before turning her attention back to him. "Okay, ravage me, please," she said.

He laughed. "Like I said, you continue to amaze me." He pushed her down on her back, placed the covers over them and happily carried out her direct order.

At NCIS, Hollis was taking Ryan and Missy on a short tour and ended up in the bullpen area near the team.

The young girl smiled. "It's different being here in person. So this is where the team works. Really cool."

The team, all working at their computers following up on leads, said their hellos.

Holly tapped Ryan on the arm before she looked over in the corner. "Tony, can you come here a second?" She then turned to Missy. "That's Sam, sitting on the blankets over there. Tony, can you introduce them?"

The agent bent down. "Hey buddy, this is Missy. She's a friend of mine. Can you say hi and show her what you're watching?"

Sam looked up at the young girl and smiled. "Wanna watch 'The Incregibles' with me?"

Missy nodded so he moved over, and she joined him on the bedding.

Tony headed over to Gibbs' desk, where the other two were standing. "Something I can do for you, Assistant Director?"

"I thought you might… appreciate… speaking with Ryan. He's a dad after all and might have some helpful advice for you. Go grab coffee in the lounge or something. Missy will watch Sam."

Tony wasn't sure whether he should be grateful or insulted by her interference. He took one look at Sam, knowing he was in over his head, and decided to be grateful. "We can try. He doesn't usually want to be away from me." The very special agent walked back over to his young charge. "I'm going to the lounge to talk with Missy's dad. You cool with that, Sam?"

Without taking his eyes off the screen, the boy nodded.

Tony shrugged as he rejoined Ryan. "So much for not wanting to leave my side."

"No adult can compete with a Disney film. Better make your peace with that," he laughed.

Tony nodded and turned back to Ziva and McGee. "I'll be in the lounge getting coffee. Call me if you find out anything."

A few minutes later, with drinks in hand, the two men sat down at a nearby table. Ryan, never one to be shy or at a loss for words, spoke first. "Holly filled me in on your situation. How'd it go last night?"

"He woke up a few times."

Ryan nodded. "Nightmares."

Tony realized it wasn't a question; the older man seemed to be stating it as a fact. He looked at him. "How'd you know?"

He sighed. "Kids thrive on routine and boundaries. He saw his parents blown up in front of him – he was removed from the only home and family he knew," he said, shaking his head sadly. "An adult would have nightmares after that. A young boy like Sam?"

"Yeah, good point. And wasn't Missy traumatized after seeing Jenny kill Kort?"

"Exactly," he said quietly.

"I was sleeping in my office when I first heard him screaming and crying. I ran in, and he asked me to stay so at least I was already there the next couple of times he woke up crying." Tony saw a look cross Ryan's face. "What?"

"Well… I probably would have suggested that you sit with him for a little bit while he calmed down, but then you should probably try to go back to your own room. You don't want him to become dependent on having you there in order to sleep."

"Oh. I guess you're right. I sort of blew it, huh?"

Ryan shook his head. "First of all, you helped him survive his first night away from his parents. And sadly, I have a feeling you'll have more opportunities to try out what I've suggested." He saw the other man's worried expression. "Tony, he's not going to get better overnight. This is going to be a long process. Are you sure you haven't bitten off more than you can chew?"

Tony sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling before turning his attention back to Ryan. "Maybe. But it's something I have to do."

Ryan nodded sympathetically. "Well, if you ever have any questions, give me a call," he said as he handed the other man his card. "I'm staying at Gibbs' house til the end of the week but even when I'm back in New Mexico, you can call anytime."

Tony looked at the card carefully before slipping it into his back pocket. "Thanks."

Back in the squad room, the movie ended. Sam looked up and noticed Tony wasn't there. He looked frantically at Ziva. "Where's Tony?" He tried not to cry but he was scared and didn't know what to do.

Missy immediately put her arm around him. "He's with my dad. You want to take my hand and we'll go find him?" When the young boy nodded, she held out her hand. He took it tentatively and walked with her to the lounge.

As soon as he spotted the two men, he yelled out to Tony. He then ran towards him and flung himself into the agent's arms, holding on tight.

Tony looked over at Ryan – both obviously worried about the young boy.

Back at the beach in Jamaica, Jenny was sitting by the water, introducing Julia to the waves, sand and sea shells as Gibbs stood nearby with a videocamera. His wife was holding their daughter between her legs as the sea gently brushed up against them. He loved the excitement on Julia's face when the waves surprised her, watching her kick her little legs as her arms flailed around.

Jenny looked over at him and smiled. It was yet another moment that made their love, their marriage and them being parents together all the more tangible for her. This was something normal people would do. This life was real… and it meant _everything_ to her.


	105. Chapter 105

A/N: Please know that this honeymoon won't last forever, and I appreciate your patience with the slowing down of this story during it. I won't be showing every single day for much longer. Then this story will wrap up, and the new story's rollercoaster will begin. I hope you're still enjoying things – thank you to those leaving reviews (especially since this website is being so bratty!) – it's greatly appreciated!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was now Wednesday at NCIS; Sam and Tony walked to the latter's desk. The agent handed the young boy his backpack with his DVD player and couple of movies. Before Sam got a chance to unpack, Tim walked over to them.

He bent down on his knee and handed a Nintendo DS, along with some games, to Sam. "I thought you might have fun playing with this." Tim smiled as he saw the young boy's eyes light up.

"Thank you, Tim!"

"My pleasure," he said as he stood back up. "You can keep it if you want."

Sam's mouth dropped open. He looked up at Tony. "Can I?"

The agent still wasn't used to the role of surrogate father but quickly recovered and nodded. He was too stunned to even throw in a McNickname. "Thanks, McGee. You're a lifesavor. I was running out of appropriate DVDs."

Sam threw his arms around Tim's leg. "Thanks again, Tim!"

Abby approached them. "Wow, McGee, what'd you do to deserve such a great thank you?"

Sam immediately started showing off his new toy to Abby.

Tony took McGee aside. "I don't know what to say."

Tim looked at him. "You're not in this alone. We all want to help you. He's a great kid. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm really impressed with how you've stepped up and taken care of him. Didn't know you had it in you."

Tony half-smiled. "You and me both. So have you learned anything more?"

He looked over his shoulder to make sure Sam was still busy with Abby. "Yeah. As far as I can tell, there's no reason to believe Vivienne was the target. His father, on the other hand, worked at some top secret lab here on the Navy base. The assistant director is trying to help me find out what it's about but we've been stonewalled so far. Abby was coming up to tell us something though."

Tony nodded. "Good work."

Tim looked at him, surprised, but he didn't say anything and instead decided to accept the compliment.

"Abs what'cha got?"

She looked up at the sound of Tony's voice before turning back to her young friend. "That's so cool, Sam. We'll play more later." She stood up and watched as the boy went over to his seat on the comforter and buried himself in one of the new games. "Tony, I narrowed down the elements of the bomb, looking for the bombmaker's signature."

"Did you have any luck?"

Abby noticed Ziva walking in. "It looked to match a few groups in the Middle East."

Ziva frowned. "I take it we are talking about the bombmaker?" Abby nodded. "But it was not packed with shrapnel. Are you sure?"

She nodded before whispering so Sam wouldn't overhear. "This was a targeted killing, not a suicide bombing. The timing of it was only seconds off. His parents must have been delayed getting to the car."

Tony turned to look at Sam. "Hey buddy, can I talk with you a sec?"

"Can I just finish this game?"

Tim and Ziva tried to not to laugh but couldn't help it. Abby smiled sympathetically at Tony. Finally, Sam put it down and walked over to the agents.

Tony bent down to speak with him. "Were your parents running late that day?" He noticed Sam's mood darken. "What is it?"

"I left my legos out. Mommy not happy. We were late. I'm sorry," he said, beginning to sniffle.

"You might have saved their lives by doing that, Sam. Don't worry, okay?" The young boy nodded.

"When can I see them?"

Tony sighed. "Not yet, buddy. Not yet."

In Jamaica, the Gibbs family arrived at their first family excursion. Jenny looked at the sign while her husband basked in her growing smile and widening eyes. "Dolphin Encounter? You mean we're going to meet Moby?" she laughed, remembering the story he told them long ago when she was breastfeeding Julia.

He nodded. "I managed to get us a special tour because I wanted it to be like that story. And I wanted it safe for Julia."

Jenny reached for his chin and pulled his lips to hers, depositing a gentle kiss. "You've thought of everything."

"I wanted to knock your socks off," he smiled.

She nodded, a bit choked up. "You have and then some."

A half hour later, they were in the water with Anna, one of the dolphin trainers. She was explaining all that goes into caring for them. She called for two of her favorites – Sally and Nina – to join them. The Gibbs family watched as Anna had the dolphins leaping out of the water, tossing a ball around and swimming at high speed. Gibbs was first to get a turn feeding them while Jenny held Julia and then they switched. This pattern repeated as they each got a turn to swim, dance and kiss the dolphins. Gibbs was amazed by how taken with Jenny the two dolphins were and she with them.

"They're so magical," she marveled. Jenny turned towards Anna. "Do you think it's safe… that they'd remain docile if our daughter tried to touch them – with our help, of course?"

The trainer nodded. "Let's give it a try. Sally, come here." She handed her some fish and gave a command. The dolphin gently turned on her side.

Jenny took an excited Julia over, gripping her hand carefully in her own as she gently helped her daughter pet the dolphin. In doing so, Julia released squeals of delight, surprising both her parents.

Anna noticed their expressions. "Has she never made those sounds?" Both shook their heads. "Being with these dolphins can affect even wee ones," she said, tapping Julia gently on the nose.

Gibbs slipped his arm around his wife. "Unreal."

She looked at him, unable to contain her smile. "You done good, husband."

Back in D.C., the assistant director of NCIS was at lunch with Missy and Ryan, hearing about the young girl's favorite things she saw at the Smithsonian's Air & Space Museum. Holly was trying to listen intently but she could feel Ryan's eyes on her, making her smile. As soon as Missy excused herself to go to the ladies' room, Ryan pulled his chair over and leaned in close. "So are you still up for a later dinner, just the two of us?"

Holly smiled and nodded as she narrowed the gap between them. She looked deeply into his hazel eyes, hoping he would hurry up and kiss her already. She was rewarded quickly as he reached for her chin, gently lifting her lips to meet his own.

"You're so beautiful," he said, as he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and carressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes momentarily, drinking in his touch. "It's been a long time since someone I cared about said that to me."

He sat back in his chair. "I find that impossible to believe. What idiots have you been with?" Then he realized what he said, and they both laughed.

"You're so beautiful," whispered Gibbs as he slipped into bed next to his wife for an afternoon nap. The whole family was pretty wiped after spending the morning with the dolphins.

"I love you, Jethro." She snuggled up against him. "I'm so glad we bought all of those pictures and the video package. You know who'll go crazy when she sees it?"

Gibbs wrapped his arms around her as she settled her head and hand on his chest. "Abby – but I have a feeling my dad will go nuts for it too."

"Jack will lose his mind," she laughed. She kissed his chest and began absently drawing circles with her finger. "Honey…"

He knew that tone and immediately tensed up. "What?"

Jenny bristled, sensing that he was gearing up for an argument. She propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. "I don't want to fight. But I do want to talk about NCIS a bit more."

He threw his head back against the pillow. "Why now, Jen?" He saw the look of pain in her eyes and backed down. He sat up in bed, leaning against the headboard. "Fine, let's talk."

She bit her lower lip as she tried to find the best way to verbally approach him. She too sat up and leaned against the headboard, turning her head to look at him. "Are you afraid you won't be a good agent now that you aren't… fearless, to use your word?"

Gibbs sighed as he thought about her question. "I'm sure that's part of it."

"Did you think I was good enough?"

He rolled his eyes. "You know damn well you were a great agent."

"Tony? Ziva?"

He frowned. "They're all great agents. Tim too."

She nodded. "None of us had or have a death wish and yet we're 'great' agents. Why would you be any different?"

He fumbled, trying to think of the right words to make her understand. "It's not that simple."

Jenny turned so that she could lay with her head in his lap, which allowed him the opportunity to play with her hair. She knew it relaxed him. When Jethro started threading his fingers through it, she realized the action relaxed her as well. "It's not all or nothing. You may be _my_ hero, but you don't have to be Superman. No one is asking that of you. But you have so much to offer. What will you do if you don't do this?"

If only his wife would let this go so he could fully concentrate on the important things, like playing with her hair. "I haven't really given a lot of thought to what I could do instead. Maybe be a house husband and stay with Julia?" he smiled.

"Not for at least eight more months. She has to stay with me since I'm breastfeeding."

"Darn," he laughed. "Want to employ me as your sex slave?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Why buy the cow…"

He laughed heartily.

In D.C., Tony was on the phone with the doctors at the hospital. Ziva was sitting on McGee's desk. She leaned over and whispered to him, "Does not sound good."

Tim glanced over at Tony and then at Sam, who was still mesmerized with his gift. "Are you as surprised as I am at how attached Sam's getting to Tony?"

Ziva nodded. "I am impressed but I do worry. If his parents do not pull through, he will need permanent placement. And his attachment to Tony could make that difficult."

"You don't think Tony would adopt him, do you?" McGee shuddered at the thought. "Then again, he has been a good influence."

Ziva looked at Tim with confusion. "How? He lets him sit there quietly and play video games all day."

McGee shook his head. "I meant Sam's been a good influence _on Ton_y."

Ziva smiled. "Ah. Yes."

Tony hung up the phone and walked over to them. "Both parents are in and out of consciousness but there is a strict no visitor policy because of the huge risk of infection. The doctors said even if we could get in to question them, he doubts they'd be lucid enough at this time. So there goes _that_ plan. We're still flying blind here. What do we have so far? Anything new?"

McGee shrugged. "No strange activity on their bank records."

"Neighbors and her co-workers said they are the perfect couple, happy family. We have not been able to speak with anyone he worked with as yet," added Ziva.

"Did Abby get any farther with the bomb?" Tony stopped when he saw the look on Ziva's face. He grimaced, knowing Sam must have overheard him. He turned around. The young boy looked like he was about to cry. "Hey, buddy, how's it going?"

"Can I see Mommy and Gaddy?"

Ziva felt horrible for Tony. She could see it was wearing on him. Sam asked this question often enough in front of them, she could only imagine how often he must do it when they're alone at home. She bent down and gave Sam a hug. Surprising her, he held on tight. "I know you miss them. Tony, Tim… me too… we are all working very hard to make sure you and your mom and dad are safe. As soon as they are feeling well enough, Tony will take you to them, yes?"

"I know," he said sadly, wandering back to his spot on the comforter. He looked up at Tony. "I know you try your best, Tony. Thank you."

Tony smiled at him. "Thanks, Sam." He then turned to his partner and whispered, "He _thanked_ me. Kid's got unbelievably good manners. Thank_ you_, Ziva."

She smiled. "Tim is correct. Sam _is_ a good influence on you."

Later that evening, Ryan was walking Hollis back to her hotel room after a late dinner.

They hovered near the door, staring into each other's eyes. "Care to come in for a drink?" she asked.

He couldn't stop the grin on his face. "I'd love to, except I really don't want a drink."

She laughed. "Come to think of it, I don't really have anything except what's in the mini-bar." She motioned for Ryan to join her on the couch.

"It's been a long time since I was with a woman and simply didn't want the evening to end."

"Same here," she said quietly. "You are a very special man."

"You know, San Diego isn't that far from New Mexico. It's only -"

"A two hour flight," she interrupted.

Ryan smiled. "So you've checked?" He loved the way her eyes danced when she was blushing. "It's okay. I did too." He reached for her hand and threaded his fingers with hers. "Nice to finally be on the same page with someone again."

She nodded. "It does feel nice."

He frowned. "I don't want you to only think of me as 'nice' – guys who are thought of as nice don't exactly do well with the ladies."

She tried not to laugh. "How would you like me to see you?"

He stared into her eyes. "The guy who rocked your world."

"You know, it's not just any guy who gets that title. You're going to have to earn it."

Ryan nodded. "Oh I plan to do just that." He scooped her up and placed her on his lap. He then wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her deeply, taking her by surprise.

Holly enjoyed the kiss very much and found herself letting go and relaxing into it. She was so relieved that he was a great kisser. She held him close in her arms. It surprised her how easy it had been to trust this man. Something about him intrigued her. He was a gentleman without being boring; he was sweet without being maudlin; and he was sexy in a very man's man kind of way. He was obviously a good friend and an even better father. When they came up for air, Holly looked at him and shook her head. "Are you real? Because I don't ever get this lucky."

Her sincerity and vulnerability touched his heart. She had obviously been hurt a great deal in the past, but he was in awe of how she didn't allow that to close off her heart. She was beautiful but didn't seem to know it; she was highly intelligent without feeling the need to show off; and she loved to talk as much as he did. He laughed. "I'm so glad you think being with me means you're lucky."

She loved that he was humble too. Yes, Hollis Mann realized she could really fall for this man. Or maybe she already had.


	106. Chapter 106

A/N: I promise we're coming down to it. Maybe two or three more honeymoon chapters and then back to the real world. Hope you're still enjoying. Thanks for those braving the crazy that is this website to leave a review. Much appreciated!

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was now Friday. Early morning light broke through the curtains to wake up the honeymooners. Jenny moaned, unwilling to get up just yet so she turned on her side to block out the rays. Gibbs did the same and took the opportunity to spoon his wife, grateful for the chance to nuzzle her neck.

"Good morning, Mrs. Gibbs," he whispered.

"If Julia isn't awake, it's still nighttime. Shhhh."

He couldn't help but smile at her denial. He slowly allowed his hand to roam from her stomach, over her hip and down her thigh. Gibbs couldn't be sure if her moans were of the pleasure variety or in protest. "I really enjoyed just hanging out on the beach bed again yesterday." He continued to allow his hand to gently caress her all over.

"Mmm hmm."

"But we're not doing that today."

Jenny caught his roaming hand and held it in her own as she snuggled closer against him. "We're not?"

"Nooooooo," he drawled. "Got plans."

She smiled. "What time?"

He didn't answer and waited to see if she'd turn around to press him for an answer. He tried to hide his amusement when she did just that.

Jenny raised an eyebrow. "What, no hint?"

"I wanted you facing this way." Gibbs pulled her flush against him, using his nose and cheek to rub against her face. "We go at 1 p.m., so plenty of time to…" He found her lips before he finished his sentence.

At Tony's apartment, he was scrambling to get himself and Sam ready to leave when his phone rang. "DiNozzo."

"Agent DiNozzo, this is Dr. Rollins from Inova Fairfax Hospital. I have in my notes that you were to be called if there was any change in the conditions of either Summers patient."

He quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was alone. "Yes. Thank you for getting in touch. What's happened?"

"I'm afraid Steve Summers' condition has taken a turn for the worse. We've had to put him in a medically induced coma, so it'll be some time before you'll be able to speak with him, I'm afraid."

Tony sighed. "Dr. Rollins, is there a chance that Lieutenant Commander Summers could die?"

"Noooooooooo," cried Sam.

Tony was furious at himself. He turned around to look at Sam and noticed the wet spot growing in his pants. "Oh crap. I'll have to call you back." He quickly closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket as he headed to the young boy's side.

Sam couldn't stop crying and began shaking. "I want my gaddy."

The agent tried to figure out what to say to comfort his young charge but all he could think of was to take off his jacket and shirt before scooping up Sam and running towards his shower. "Don't worry, buddy. We'll get you cleaned up." He removed his shoes, stripped him down and turned on the shower. Despite the noise of running water, Tony could still hear Sam's sobs. "Please don't cry," he said quietly as he banged his head against the wall.

"Are you mag at me?" whimpered Sam.

Tony poked his head in. "No way. You are the most awesomely brave kid I know. You going to be okay if I go throw your clothes in the washing machine and get you some new ones?"

The boy nodded as his lower lip quivered.

"I'll be fast, promise." Tony quickly ran to his laundry room and tossed the clothes in. He took a look at his little sneakers and saw that they were wet too. He shook his head sadly and sighed before he threw them in as well. The special agent went to his bedroom next, where Sam was staying and grabbed a new set of clothes, socks and shoes before he headed for the bathroom. "I'm back. See, that didn't take long. Did you soap up?"

"Uh huh."

"And you're rinsed off? All the soap is gone _this time_?"

"Uh huh."

Tony reached in and turned off the water. "I've got your towel, let's wrap you up." He then lifted the boy up and held him. "We'll get through this. You're okay."

"But what about Gaddy? And Mommy?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "I have to call the doctor back. But what he did say is they're taking very good care of them and being extra careful."

Sam looked in the older man's eyes, sniffled and nodded sadly before he laid his head down on his shoulder.

Tony's breath caught in his throat, overwhelmed once again by the actions of a very special young boy.

Missy and Holly were having a special girls' only breakfast at a diner near the Gibbs house. The young girl was talking a mile a minute, sharing all about her trip so far, when she decided it was time to ask some questions. "So what are your intentions towards my father?"

Holly almost choked on her coffee. "My intentions?"

She smiled. "I'm not as young as you and my dad think. I know the way the world works."

The assistant director smirked. "I don't doubt that for a second." When the young girl raised an eyebrow at her, indicating she was still waiting, Holly couldn't help but laugh. "Did you pick up that look from Jenny?"

Missy smiled. "Maybe. But speaking of Jenny, whom you know I love and adore – but… she did hurt my dad. I don't want to see that happen again. That's why I asked you."

"Fair enough," she admitted. "We've almost known each other a week, so it's really hard to say. How would you feel if I said I hope that we'll continue seeing each other when you go back to Albuquerque and I go back to San Diego?"

The young girl nodded, smiling. "I'd say that I approve."

Holly was relieved. "Really?"

Missy was moved that the woman seemed to care about her opinion. It made her feel important, and she liked that. "Sure. I always thought my dad was a reasonably happy person, but he's been smiling a lot more this week. I like that." She noticed the woman across from her was suddenly smiling a lot too.

"That's very nice to hear. Thank you for telling me."

"Can I ask you a personal question, Holly?"

She laughed. "You can definitely ask. Depends _how_ personal it is as to whether or not I'll answer. But the odds are in your favor."

Missy leaned in conspiratorily. "When you look at my dad, do you get butterflies?"

"Butterflies?" she mused. "I really hadn't given that much thought before but… yeah. I think I do." Admitting it – nevermind realizing it – surprised Holly. "Makes me sound like a teenager, like you, doesn't it?"

"Butterflies aren't just for teens."

"Oh really? You know of others?" she asked, looking over her coffee mug at the young girl.

"Yep. Jenny and Gibbs."

Holly chuckled. "Well, then I guess I'm in very good company."

Over at NCIS, Tony was with Ziva, Ducky and Abby in the latter's lab while McGee stayed in the bullpen to keep an eye on Sam. DiNozzo had just finished filling them all in on what transpired earlier at his apartment.

"Anthony, if I haven't told you this before, I am very impressed with how well you're handling our dear young Samuel. Stop being so hard on yourself."

Tony shook his head. "I could have scarred him for life with that mess up. I should never have stopped making sure he wasn't around while I was talking. I can't believe I did that. Ow!" He rubbed where he was head-slapped. "What was that for, Abby?"

Ziva smirked.

Abby shrugged. "Sorry! It just seemed like you needed a wake-up call. So you messed up? So what? You don't think parents do that all the time?"

Ducky nodded. "Abigail is correct. You are trying your best, aren't you?" Tony nodded. "Then that's all anyone can ask. Were you able to get a hold of the doctor again?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Those two have a very tough road ahead of them."

Ziva was worried. "Tony, how long are you planning to keep Sam? Do you ever plan to hand him over to social services?"

Tony looked at them all, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the question. "I don't think it will come to that." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Abby looked at the others. "What did _that_ mean?"

Ziva pointed after him. "Do you see what I mean? I do not think he is being realistic! He is not thinking clearly."

Ducky sighed. "Actually, my dear, I believe our dear boy is growing up before our eyes. We're just not used to seeing it."

Ziva shook her head. "I do not know about that, Ducky. I think he has no idea what he has gotten himself into."

"Dear God, Gibbs – what have you gotten me into?" Jenny closed her eyes, took a giant step forward into nothingness and started screaming. Her yelling lasted all of two seconds once she realized she was fine. She quickly opened her eyes as she soared over the gorgeous canopy of trees. Off in the distance, she could make out the sea's stunning blue water. As she approached the platform ahead, she found herself brave enough to even hold her arms out, letting the air rush against her. With a thump, she was caught in the arms of their guide. As she was unhooked from the zipline, she saw her husband's cocky grin. "I don't want to hear it."

"You _loved_ it."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yes, I loved it." She shrieked when he surprised her, twirling her around. Jenny hugged him tight. "OK, when's the next one?"

He laughed as his eyes lit up from her excitement. "Come on," he said, taking her hand in his as they followed their guide to the next platform. "When Julia's older, I want to come back here on a family vacation."

Jenny couldn't stop smiling. "I think that's a great idea." As they walked, she looked at her husband in his cargo shorts and brown T-shirt which showed off his biceps nicely. Her eyes continued down, admiring his legs - even if they were a bit skinny still - but especially his ass.

Gibbs looked over at his wife and caught her checking him out. He smirked and decided to return the favor. He knew no one could look as good as she did wearing her own cargo shorts, gray form-fitting T-shirt and her hair up in a ponytail. There wasn't a moment that went by when he didn't realize he was the luckiest guy in the world. He was always aware of the effect his wife had on just about any man they passed. But he also knew she only had eyes for him.

They arrived at the next platform but had to wait for a group in front of them to have their turn first. Gibbs took his wife in his arms. "I'm so happy you loved it. The way you whined the whole way up, I was a bit worried."

She playfully hit him on his shoulder. "I didn't whine. I was a little nervous is all," she laughed. "But you were so right. What an incredible feeling. I felt so free flying through the trees like that. Just awesome."

He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms even more tightly around her before he pulled back to look at her face. "I love seeing you like this."

She caressed his cheek lovingly. "Like what?"

"Carefree."

Jenny let what he said sink in for a moment before she nodded. "Yeah. That's exactly how it makes me feel. I can't remember the last time anyone would have used that word to describe me. Wow." She hugged him. "Thank you."

Gibbs held her tightly against him. "God, I love you." He leaned back and captured her lips, kissing his wife – with carefree abandon.


	107. Chapter 107

A/N: This story is just about done. One or two more chapters left, haven't decided. Might just be one more. Regardless, thank you so much for hanging in with it this long. And as always, thank you for the support and feedback.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

It was Saturday evening. Gibbs and Jenny were in bed, basking in the afterglow of making love.

"I can't believe we only have another week here, Jethro. I don't want to go back."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I know. It's been incredible, this time together – just the three of us."

"You were so right bringing us here. Traipsing around Europe would have been exhausting."

"Do you really not want to go back home? We could both retire."

She lifted her head up to look at him. "You honestly think we could retire now and not end up killing each other within the first month?"

"You might kill me. I, on the other hand, would be fine," he smirked.

Her mood darkened as she looked at him. "Get real. You need to work just as much as I do. If you don't come back, what are you going to do all day?"

Gibbs sat up, frustrated. "I don't know yet. Maybe build us a boat? Fix up your house? Can you honestly say you don't worry when I'm out on assignment?"

Jenny sighed. She then crawled onto his lap and straddled him, pulling the sheet up around her. He sat forward and hugged her to him, leaning his forehead against hers. "Of course, I worry, Jethro," she whispered. "But I also feel great pride and joy that you're doing something you love and excel at." She rubbed her nose against his. "I'm scared what it'll do to you if you deny yourself that because you love us. What if you start to resent me and Julia for it?"

"Won't happen," he insisted.

Jenny pulled back so she could look into his eyes. "You don't know that. I don't know what'd I'd do if you ever did."

He saw the fear in her eyes and took her face in his hands. "Please don't think that. Don't think it could ever happen. I love you, Jen. I love you so damn much," he said, kissing her hard, intent on proving to her with his lips that his words were the truth.

At the apartment, Tony and Sam were finally alone. Earlier in the day, Abby and Ziva had been over, helping to keep the boy occupied since no one felt safe taking him out and about when his life could be in danger.

"Go sit on the couch, Sam. I've got something for you." Tony went into his office and retrieved the new box of crayons that he had asked Abby to bring over. He then grabbed some paper from his printer and went to sit with his young guest. He placed the items on the coffee table.

Sam's eyes lit up. "We're gonna graw, Tony?" When the older man nodded, he immediately dove into the box.

"Can you do me a favor though?" He saw he had the boy's attention. "Can you draw for me what you remember from that morning with your parents?" Tony saw the fear in his eyes. "Anything… you want. Was it a pretty day out? Maybe draw their car?"

Sam looked at the agent he'd become so attached to. "I'll try."

Tony nodded. "Thanks, buddy. You do that while I go in my office to do a few things for work, okay?" When the boy nodded, he headed off.

Once inside his office, the agent pulled out the files involved in the Summers case. He re-read the witness interviews McGee and Ziva had gathered, hoping to catch something he had missed before. By the end of the week, Assistant Director Mann had finally managed to cut through all the red tape to find out where Steve Summers worked. Tony looked over that particular entry in the file – a bioweapons development lab, where he ran security. This information gave the special agent several theories about the possible motive behind the murder attempt. Ziva and McGee were chasing down leads, trying to narrow down their options. Next week would be incredibly busy and draining but everyone wanted to do their best to protect Sam.

Tony leaned back against his chair, tired of reading. He set everything down and headed back into his living room.

As he headed in, Tony became concerned when he didn't see Sam on the couch. "Buddy?"

"Here I am."

Tony followed the voice. He walked around the counter that divided his kitchen from the living room and saw that Sam had made a huge crayon drawing on the wall. "Sam!" he yelled in shock.

Instantly, the huge smile that had been on his little face turned to horror at Tony's reaction. "But… but… it's for you. It's you ang me," he said as tears started to fall.

Tony took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he sat on the floor. What could he do other than upset Sam? What's done is done. He looked at the drawing and then at Sam. "That's us?" he managed to smile. The stick figures were easy enough to make out who was who. The larger one was holding the smaller one's hand. "Any reason I have four arms?"

The young boy furrowed his brows, looking at his picture. "You take care of me… but you neeg more of 'em so you can help Ziva fight criminals."

"Oh. Makes sense," nodded the agent. "Thanks. I love it."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really?"

Tony smiled. "Really. But in the future, let's stick to paper, okay?"

Over at Holly's hotel, she and Ryan were spending his last night in town dancing together at the bar where they first met. The music was slow, the lights low and the space between them was negligible. His hands enjoyed their home along her slim waist while hers were around his strong shoulders. Their eyes were only on each other – the look between them charged; lips were so close they could feel the other's breath.

She swallowed nervously, wanting to voice a question he hadn't already asked. But why hadn't he? Time was running out though so she took the risk. "Did you want to come up to my room?"

"Want?" He closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the mere question. "Of course I _want_ to." He felt her physically relax beneath his hands. Could she really have thought he didn't? "But I don't think it's a good idea."

She couldn't hide her disappointment. "I don't understand."

He lifted one hand from her waist to caress her face. "Because I can't stay. I have to get back and finish packing and then we leave at 5 a.m. for the airport."

"It's okay. You don't have to stay all night. But come up for a little while."

He held her closer to him, as if that were even possible, and shook his head. "I don't think I could be alone with you in your room and not make love with you."

She smiled. "Well, we could do that." Holly kissed his lips lightly.

Ryan shook his head again and leaned in close, nervous to share what was inside him but knowing he had to be honest. He took a deep breath and spoke from his heart, but he avoided her eyes. "When we make love for the first time," he whispered, "I'm not going to want to leave your side. I'm going to want to take my time and make love to you like you've never been made love to before. I want to take the whole night to show you how a man is supposed to cherish the woman he's with. Call me old fashioned, but I can't do it right with you tonight, so I want to wait. I hope you're okay with that." He finally found the courage to look at her and saw the stunned look on her face. "Say something. Are you mad?"

It took her a second to get her wits together. "How can I be mad after you said something like that? I…" she swallowed again. "I guess we'll wait then. But can we plan when this night _will_ happen?" she smiled.

"First sign of Missy having a slumber party at a friend's, and I'll book my ticket. How's that?"

"Contact all her friends when you get back."

He laughed as he hugged her. Ryan then took her by the hand and led her back to their secluded table. Once seated, they tuned out the rest of the patrons and began to make out. He groaned, causing her to laugh. "What's wrong?"

"I only know how to take things slow, but it doesn't mean I like it," he smiled. "This has been different than any other dating situation I've had, probably because we knew we only had this week together."

She nodded. "It made us have to act fast."

"Exactly," he said. "We couldn't do the usual wait four days after the first meeting to call, then maybe wait another week for the first real date…"

"But it did get rid of the silly games couples often engage in. We had to get to the point."

"Maybe different is good," he said, losing himself in her eyes.

Holly smiled. "You are definitely different, Ryan Foster. And most definitely very good."

At another bar across town, Ziva and Abby were having drinks, comparing notes on what happened earlier in the day.

Ziva sighed. "I can not help but think that Sam will have a very bad adjustment to his new home, whenever or wherever that may be. He has… what is the right word… latched? Latched onto Tony. And he seems to be encouraging it!"

Abby frowned. "I don't think that's fair. This is new territory for our Tony. He's doing the best he can. I think it's sweet that he is taking care of him and wants to make him feel safe."

"It is sweet, admirable, many things, Abby… but not sure it is truly in the best interest of the boy. I went to the hospital the other day."

Abby's eyes widened. "You saw his parents?" The other woman nodded. "How'd they look?"

"Well, I did not actually get to see them up close but through a window. It would probably traumatize Sam to see them. It is very bad. If they recover, they will not be able to care for their son for quite some time."

Abby felt horrible. "That's so sad."

Ziva nodded. "Sam will have to be with someone for a long time. Do you really think that person will or should be _Tony_? And if not, then whenever the change does take place, the longer he is with Tony, the more difficult his adjustment to his new family will be."

"So what are you saying? You think Tony should turn him over to Child Welfare Services as soon as possible?"

Ziva took a sip of her drink and sat back in her chair. "I do not know. I get that he wants to make sure Sam is not a target first. But the longer he waits, the worse I believe it will be. For both of them."

Back in Jamaica, Gibbs and Jenny were laying together in their robes on a single lounge chair outside. Her back was against his chest, both staring up at the stars.

Jenny was caressing his arms which were wrapped around her. "I don't mean to push. If you want to take a longer break from work, go ahead. But would you be willing to do something for me if you do?"

He was trying to concentrate on her words but he was very much enjoying ravaging her ear lobe. "Maybe."

She smiled, tilting her head to the side to give him more access. "See someone about how you're feeling." _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted._

He sighed. "You really think that's necessary? I don't think my reaction is that crazy."

"Not crazy at all," she said, squeezing his hand. "But it _is_ a reaction that is out of the ordinary for you. At least tell me you'll think about it."

"Jen…"

"Jethro," she whined back, teasing him.

He rolled his eyes before he kissed her temple. "I'll think about it," he allowed, knowing it didn't cost him anything to give her that much.

"That's all I ask," she said, bringing one of his hands to her lips and kissing it.

"Oh? That's all?" Gibbs kissed her neck and made his way to the spot he knew drove her nuts.

Jenny moaned, loving the feel of his lips on her. She quickly glanced over her shoulder into the room to make sure Julia was okay. Satisfied, she turned back around and relaxed again in Jethro's arms. It wasn't long before his hand was in her hair, pushing the bulk of it to her other shoulder to clear his path. "So I guess we're done talking?" While their relationship had progressed on so many levels, she was a little disheartened to realize that he still chose to use sex as a distraction when their discussion became uncomfortable. But if she were honest with herself, she knew she'd probably do the same thing.

His hands untied her robe, reached inside and cupped her breasts, eliciting more moans from her. "Are you telling me you'd rather talk than do this?"

Jenny turned her head to find his lips with her own. She kissed him deeply, encouraging their passion to build as she resigned herself to once again engage in their dysfunctional dance of avoiding their problems.


	108. Chapter 108

A/N: This is the last chapter of A Life Reclaimed. As when A New Life ended, you will learn the name of the new story at the end and it will be pretty obvious to you what the next story is about. Thank you to all who made it this far – your support for this story, for the "Life" universe, has meant so much. I hope you'll come along for the next story. The first chapter should go up in a few days. I will probably wait to mark this story as complete until after adding a final chapter that alerts everyone the new story is up.

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

Gibbs and Jenny spent the second week of their honeymoon doing pretty much what they did the first week – relaxing on the beach with Julia, eating from the property's various restaurants in their private room, snuggling together in the Jacuzzi and making love as often as possible. Excursions included climbing Dunn's River Falls, a honeymoon horseback beach ride and snorkeling.

For Jenny, there was only one regret. She looked at her husband, who was lying down on the couch. "You really don't want to take the Zion bus to visit Bob Marley's home?" The glare he gave her made Jenny laugh. "Fine. Between that and not visiting Ian Fleming's home, Goldeneye, we'll never hear the end of it from Tony." He glared at her again. "And I take it that doesn't bother you," she laughed, as she walked by him.

Gibbs pulled her down on top of him, making her squeal. "Did you really want to go there? We've heard his music every second we've been here."

She stretched out across him, put her fingers through his hair and tugged playfully. "Nah, I was just messing with you."

He nodded, amused. Gibbs ran his hands down her side, resting them on her butt. "You ready to go home tomorrow?"

Jenny buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I am, believe it or not. There's just so much paradise a person can take."

Gibbs moved a hand into her hair and kissed her head. "Sure," he scoffed. "So you miss the long hours, barely seeing each other and then arguing over cases?"

She lifted her head up. "I'm sure I'll be back all of one hour before I'm whining that we need another vacation," she said knowingly. "But if I can walk out of MTAC, look over the railing and see you looking up at me…" She caressed his face. "Well, that would go a long way to making everything better."

He sighed. "I'll take you to work on Monday, but past that, I'm making no promises."

Jenny held up her ring finger. "As long as you keep _this_ promise, that's all that matters."

They locked eyes for a few moments before passion overtook them.

Back in D.C., the week was a long one for the team and Sam. The young boy's nightmares had increased in frequency. By Tuesday night, Tony was finally successful in getting him to draw – on paper – his recollections of the day, but the results were both good and bad for the same reason – Sam _did_ see someone suspicious watching.

By Wednesday, after a sketch artist worked with Sam for several hours, McGee put out a BOLO but so far nothing had turned up.

Taking care of Sam was having a toll on Tony. While he was very caring and there for the boy, his temper and lack of patience towards his coworkers was grating on everyone's last nerve. They understood why, but it wasn't making life around NCIS any easier.

The others would step up at work. If there weren't any bodies at the inn, Ducky would have the boy down and regale him with stories of Tony's younger days and adventures as well as ones about himself growing up. But being away from the very special agent for too long often caused Sam's anxiety level to rise, and he would scurry off looking for him.

Abby threw caution to the wind on Thursday and brought Mikey, whom she was watching for Jenny and Gibbs, into her lab for the day so Sam could play with him. That did wonders for a little while but then Sam would inevitably have to leave to make sure Tony was okay.

Holly also pitched in, showing Sam the iris scan to get into MTAC, which made the boy ooooh and ahhh for some time. He couldn't wait to tell Tony what he'd seen, and Holly watched helplessly as he ran off to tell him. She shook her head, amused.

When Tony did have to leave the premises, Ziva figured out a way to calm the boy down. She put pictures of his mom or dad or both up on the plasma screen near Tony's desk. Seeing them made him happy, and he'd settle back down, feeling like they were watching over him. She refused to put up Tony's picture, not wishing to traumatize herself and McGee just to make Sam happy.

On Friday, Sam was having a particularly hard time with missing his parents. Tony couldn't take it anymore and ran out to get him something to try to cheer him up. McGee and Ziva shared a look, both doubting that course of action as wise. But when he showed back up with a pair of roller skate sneakers, Sam's eyes lit up and he was now occupied for the next few hours trying to learn how to use them. He didn't quite master it before they left for the weekend, and Tony banned him from practicing around his apartment.

Sunday evening, Tony received another call from Dr. Rollins. Tony listened intently as the Summers' doctor informed him that Vivienne was coming around and could possibly be up for questioning as early as the next afternoon. He instructed the special agent to call him before coming but he was hopeful. After checking around him to make sure he was alone, Tony asked if this meant she was out of the woods. The doctor informed him that was not the case at all – but it was a good first step.

After hanging up the phone, Tony leaned back against his chair and sighed. He stood up and walked into his bedroom. He glanced down at the small sleeping form in his bed. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you, buddy." He leaned back against the door, the light from the hallway shining down on Sam. As he watched him sleep for a few minutes, Tony became conflicted as many different emotions flooded over him. He was beginning to understand how a parent feels – and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

Over at the Gibbs' house Sunday night, Jenny, Jethro and Julia were relaxing on the couch. At least the two adults were. Julia was having a harder time - drooling, chewing on her hand and being all-around fussy. Jenny was aggravated that nothing she did seemed to bring comfort to her daughter. She switched positions and sat against the arm of the couch. She placed Julia between her legs, facing Jethro but leaned the baby against her stomach. As Jenny rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration, Julia leaned forward, holding herself up in the sitting position. Mommy and Daddy looked at each other, stunned – and immediately started clapping.

"Yay, Julia!" they both cheered.

A couple of hours later, Julia was tucked in – and so were her parents. Gibbs was laying on his back, with Jenny on top of him – her fingers stroking his chest hair.

"Thank you for the greatest honeymoon," she managed, as sleep tried to overtake her.

He smiled as he threaded his fingers in her hair. "Thank _you_. It's been a whirlwind for us this past year. Felt good to just take it easy for a while."

"Mmm hmmm," she agreed. "And tomorrow the whirlwind begins again. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." He actually meant it in that moment. After the last two weeks, after the year they'd had, there wasn't anything he could deny her.

"Make it go away."

He laughed as he held her close. "I love you, Mrs. Gibbs."

"I love you senseless, Mr. Gibbs."

It was now Monday morning at NCIS. Tony made sure he and Sam were in the office early, knowing Gibbs and the director were set to return at 0700. For that same reason, Ziva and McGee were in early as well. Also anxious to see the returning honeymooners, Abby and Ducky decided to have their Caf-Pow and Earl Grey, respectively, in the bullpen area.

Tony was a bit harried, wanting to make sure he had the case ready for the boss, and lost track of Sam – who was oblivious to the excitement around him. He was too happy trying to get the hang of his new roller skate sneakers by skating down the long hallway near Tony's desk.

All eyes turned when the sound of the elevator dinged.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs," yelled Abby, excitedly.

Gibbs and Jenny, carrying Julia, came off the elevator but neither saw the blur that was Sam until it was too late. The young boy hadn't yet mastered braking and ended up crashing right into Gibbs' crotch, causing him to double over in pain and drop his coffee. The men watching immediately cringed.

"Oh damn," sighed Tony. "That's so not good."

Jenny couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. "I'm so sorry, Jethro," she finally managed.

Gibbs, still doubled over, sucked in his breath and first glared at his wife and then turned his glare on the boy standing petrified in front of him. He didn't care that the kid was shaking, his eyes wide with fear. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tony immediately jumped to his feet and ran over. "Sorry, Boss," he said, looking a bit nervous. "Took my eye off of him for one second."

Sam immediately hid behind Tony's leg. "I'm sorry. Gon't be mag."

Gibbs managed to stand up, his breathing still labored. He looked at them both, confused. "What?"

Tony motioned to Sam. "Go back to your seat, okay?" The young boy nodded and ran off to sit on the comforter.

Gibbs' eyes followed him. Tony was about to explain when Gibbs brushed past him and headed towards Sam. Jenny and Tony looked at each other and quickly followed.

"Gibbs!" yelled Abby as she tackled him in a hug. He hugged her back briefly but she could tell he was distracted and let go.

Jenny watched as her husband stood in front of the plasma screen next to Tony's desk, staring at the longhaired redhead on the screen. She saw the shock in his eyes as he turned to Tony.

"What is Vivienne Barrett's picture doing up there?" he asked.

McGee spoke up. "Actually, her name is Vivienne Summers now."

Tony sighed. "We should go up to the director's office to discuss this."

Gibbs' eyes flared. "Answer me, DiNozzo! What is _she_ doing up there? Has something happened to her?"

Hollis, who had just arrived, was confused. "Do you know her, Gibbs?"

Jenny took a closer look at the woman and realized why she seemed familiar. The long hair had thrown her off at first. She looked at her husband and saw the anger building in him.

"Will someone answer my question? Why is Vivienne's picture up there?"

Sam climbed up on Tony's desk so he could look Gibbs in the eye. "Leave my mommy alone. I like seeing her picture up there."

The lack of sleep and stress of the last two weeks had taken a toll on Tony. "Please… Director, Gibbs can we go discuss this in private?" he repeated.

Jenny took one last look at Vivienne on the plasma. She then studied Tony and what she saw made her snap her head to look at Sam more carefully. She stared at his eyes, her breath catching in her throat.

Gibbs looked at Sam in shock. "She's your _mother_?" The boy nodded. "Who's your father?"

Jenny's heart was racing at the realization. She shifted Julia in her arms and turned to her husband. "You are, Jethro."

***JIBBS***JIBBS***JIBBS***

A/N: The next story will be called: A Life Unexpected. It will be a direct pick-up from this chapter.


	109. Endnote

The first chapter of the new story – A Life Unexpected – is now up.


End file.
